The Stranger on the Bench
by Ecorley
Summary: Eden Page knew the moment she met the stranger on the bench, he was something special. Bucky had a past, that much was certain. But the past doesn't define us and Eden isn't about to let Bucky slip through her fingers. The days of the Winter Soldier are over, he'll do whatever takes to deserve her and keep her safe. "I'd fight to the death for you"
1. Chapter 1

**For my readers, I have edited Chapter 1 and 2 a little. I will be working on the earlier chapters updating them just slightly. Now that I have a better feel for the characters I think I would like to go back and tweak things just a bit. Let me know what you think. I have also created an email address strictly dedicated to answering any and all questions you have about the story...anything you ever wondered about or suggestions of your own. The yahoo email address ID is ecorleyfanfic Hope You Enjoy!**

**EDEN POV**

My feet pounding on the pavement was the only noise to be heard this late in the evening on a Friday; the pounding and my labored breathing as I attempted to finish my fourth lap around the park grounds.

_**Geez, next time I think about taking a break from running, I'll remember how I feel at this exact moment.**_

It had been months since I had went running or did any type of exercise really. Working at home was a blessing but I spent hours at my computer each day updating and redesigning a slew of websites for both small and large businesses. The pay was excellent and I enjoyed my work but the last three months, I had been accepting way more work than I could handle and it was getting harder and harder to keep up.

As soon as I had graduated college with a double major in Information Technology and Business Management, I set out to start my own business. I had something to prove, not just to myself but to everyone else as well. I had been working my ass off the last couple of years and was pleased to say that it had been paying off. Unfortunately, making a name for yourself in this world means devoting a lot of time to work. My social life was pretty much non-existent at this point but my business was booming. My life now revolved around working, eating, sleeping and then more working.

This afternoon, after putting in long hours all week, I had finally managed to wrap up my three biggest contracts. Each website had been redesigned and was ready to go. I sat back from my desk and spun around in my chair several times, staring at the ceiling and letting out a sigh of relief. Satisfied with my work, I hopped up from my chair to stretch my back and smiled at how glorious it felt. I caught a glimpse of my reflection in the mirror and watched as the smile quickly turned into a frown.

_**Wow Eden, you really let yourself go these last couple of months. **_

Looking down, I realized I had been wearing the same yoga pants for the last 2 days, the tank top I wore had a spaghetti stain on the front, and my long blonde hair looked greasy in the bun on the top of my head. I lifted the tank top and noticed my usually toned stomach was looking a little soft around the middle. I rolled my eyes and pulled the shirt back down over my belly with a groan.

_**I didn't realize working so hard would lead to me getting in this bad of shape.**_

_**Yeah right Eden, work is what made you gain those 10 lbs. It couldn't be the late nights on the couch watching trashy television and eating Pringles by the can.**_

As I stared at myself in that mirror I noticed the dark circles under my eyes and my sickly pale complexion. I decided right then it was time to scale back on work...I needed time to take a break and get back into the real world, maybe even have a little fun.

Since starting my business, I had always been very careful with my spending...credit cards were a no no, double payments on my SUV, and no splurging on unnecessary things. I had been saving up money for the last couple of years and had quite a nice nest egg set aside.

_**It's time for a vacation Eden...before you get burnt out**_.

I could easily take a few weeks off from work if I wanted to. I shut down my laptop after emailing my invoice to the last client before I closed my eyes and let out a sigh of relief.

_**What should I do first?**_

Taking a look around my messy bedroom, I decided a little house cleaning would be the first thing on my list. As I turned to figure out where to start, I caught another glimpse of myself in the mirror. I struggled to remember when the last time I had showered and left the house was.

_**Yesterday? The day before?**_

The first thing I needed was to take a shower. I peeled off my tank top and yoga pants and tossed them in my clothes hamper before heading to the bathroom. After a long hot shower and some fresh clothes, I stepped out of the bathroom feeling clean and smelling like flowers. I immediately got to work on getting my apartment back into shape. I spent the rest of the afternoon vacuuming, sweeping, mopping, and dusting until the entire place looked spic and span.

Exhausted, I finally threw myself on my couch and laid my head back on the cushion. I was happy with the clean Pine scent radiating from my freshly mopped floors. The laundry had been washed, folded, and put away, my bed was made, and the windows shined.

I looked at the remote control, only inches away from my fingertips. It was so tempting to spend the rest of the evening lying on the couch watching television. There was even a can of Pringles hidden in the back of my pantry, screaming my name. I patted my stomach once more, frowning when I felt that it was much cushier than I would like.

_**No Eden! Get your lazy ass up and go running!**_

With a sigh, I dragged myself off the couch and walked grudgingly back into my bedroom in search of my jogging shoes. They were discarded in the very back of my closet, completely forgotten about after my last run nearly 4 months ago. I threw on a pair of black sweats and a grey sweat shirt before throwing my long hair up into a ponytail. I grabbed my wallet and keys and tucked them in the pockets of my sweat shirt. After locking my front door, I jogged slowly across the street to the park to begin my run.

Four pathetic laps later, here I was sprinting (okay limping) to the park bench where I started. The hood of my sweatshirt was pulled up over my head and the sweat was pouring down my face. A few months ago, this would have been a light workout for me but now, I was literally struggling to make it to the bench or risk collapsing on the ground.

Even though it was late in the evening and the park seemed to be completely abandoned as this point, I noticed a stranger was sitting on the bench that I was making my way towards. It was a man, slightly older than me, sitting alone. After taking a quick look around and not noticing anyone in the near vicinity, I approached him. My friends and family have always told me I'm not cautious enough and way too trusting...I like to talk to people and always try to see the best in them. I stood there for a second, taking in the stranger's appearance, and after a few moments I decided it seemed safe enough to proceed.

He was just sitting there, all alone, staring out into the park. He was wearing dark jeans, a short sleeved black shirt, and his long dark hair fell around his face. He must have been deep in thought because when I finally reached the bench he didn't even glance in my direction. I was beat after my run and in desperate need of a place to sit down and recover. I was sucking in air as fast as I could, feeling suddenly embarrassed of how out of shape I was with each hulking breath.

I bent over, putting my hands on my knees as I gulped for air, waiting to see if he would acknowledge me. I peeked up through my bangs to examine the stranger and noticed his blue eyes had a sad faraway look in them. They were perhaps the most beautiful blue eyes I had ever seen but full of so much sadness. His mouth was turned down in a frown but I could still see a hint of the dimple in his chin framed by a strong jawline. From his seated position I couldn't quite nail down his height but he had to be at least 6 feet. He was muscular and looked like he could handle himself very well.

His right arm was muscled and I suddenly felt the blush in my cheeks as I wondered how it would feel to have it wrapped around me.

_**Good Lord Eden, you've been out of real world way to long! Down Girl!**_

I was still assessing the stranger when I noticed his left arm. It was metal! Not just a normal prosthetic you would see an amputee fitted with but something much more advanced. No, this one was shaped to match his right, strong and muscular as well. It was like nothing I had ever seen before and I had push back my curiosity on how it would feel to reach out and touch it. Despite that metal arm, nothing could distract from the fact that this guy was gorgeous. Strong, silent, and obviously brooding...just the type of guy I might need in my life.

_**And here you are Eden, sweating like a pig in front of Mr. Tall, Dark, and Handsome.**_

It was that moment that the stranger finally glanced in my direction. I felt another blush creep into my cheeks as I realized that I had been staring at him for some time and he had just caught me.

_**Great!**_

"Hello….I'm sorry to disturb you. I just need to catch my breath for a moment, if you don't mind?", I added questioningly, still slightly out of breath. "It's been a few months since I ran and it seems like I may have been more out of shape then I thought."

He just stared at me not saying a word, face completely emotionless. There was no anger in his eyes that I could see, there was just nothing. It was almost like he was looking right through me...not even seeing me standing there...not even hearing me speak. He looked so lost and alone that if he wasn't a complete stranger, I may have wrapped him up in a hug to assure him that everything was going to be okay. It was obvious to me he didn't want to be bothered and despite my overwhelming desire to sit down and talk, I decided it was best to leave him be.

"I'm sorry", I stuttered. "I'll leave you alone."

Embarrassed, I pulled myself up into a standing position and turned to head back in the direction of my apartment. I froze when I finally heard him speak, the husky voice sending shivers down my spine.

"You can sit down if you want" he said quietly.

I looked back to see him scooting to one side of the bench to allow me to sit down. Shakily, I walked towards him, willing my racing heart to slow down.

"Thanks" I replied, grimacing as I attempted to sit down gracefully, ignoring the burning pain in my calves. I took the spot on his left and admired his metal arm...up close it was even more fascinating to see.

"That's quite an arm you have there. I don't think I've ever seen anything quite like it" I said, voice full of the fascination I was feeling. It wasn't until after I spoke that I regretted saying it...his body tensed up and by the look in his eyes, he was on full alert mode.

_**EDEN! Why did you just say that? IDIOT!**_

I saw the muscle in his jaw clench and his eyes narrowed, "You're not afraid of it?" he looked straight into my eyes as he said it, voice still low and sounding very serious. He didn't seem threatening but it sounded almost like he didn't believe me.

"No, why would I be afraid of it?", I said, tilting my head at him curiously. He stared at me for a few seconds, searching my face for any sign that I wasn't being truthful.

_**Goodness, is that why this guy looks like he just lost his best friend. Are people really afraid of a guy with a metal arm?**_

"Most people are afraid of it…..of me", he said, turning his face to look away from me. I sat in silence for a moment, gathering the courage to speak, searching for the right words to say. It was obvious the guy was upset and I had no desire to make him feel any worse. In fact, the only thing I wanted to do at that moment was put a smile on his face and see if it was possible for him to be even more handsome.

"Well I don't scare very easily and most people are jerks. You shouldn't pay attention to those kinds of people." I finally said, shrugging my shoulders.

I saw his body finally relax and I couldn't help but grin when he turned back towards me. I was rewarded with a small smile on his lips and an amused glint in his eye. I was right...once that smile appeared on his face the stranger went from handsome to downright hot! I suddenly regretted wearing my least flattering jogging clothes.

I pulled back the hood of my sweatshirt and finally introduced myself, "My name is Eden Page" I said, sticking my hand out to shake his.

He stared at me for a moment and I saw him hesitate before grasping my small hand in his large one and giving it a firm shake. His hand was warm and I felt the heat rush through me when we touched, like a jolt of electricity. I raised my eyes to his and saw a hint of surprise in his face, almost as if he had felt it too. I was disappointed when he pulled his hand away but the tingling sensation was still there, radiating where he had touched me. I placed my own hands in my lap so I could resist the urge to reach out and grab his again.

"My name is….Bucky...Bucky Barnes" he said.

"Well, it's nice to meet you Bucky. Do you live around here?" I asked, curiously.

"Yeah, I've been staying with my friend at his apartment." He turned around to point to the apartment building right next to mine. I couldn't keep the grin off my face...it was almost too perfect.

I chuckled and pointed to the building next to his, "Well it looks like we're neighbors Bucky, I live right over there."

I saw him smirk and nearly slid off the bench at how damn sexy it was. Surprisingly, conversation came easily; mostly because he let me do all the talking….he just listened. It was nice to talk to a human being again. I realized in the last two months, I had only left my apartment to get groceries and pick up the mail, which is why I think I kept droning on. It didn't hurt that Bucky was absolutely gorgeous and I was desperate to keep talking to him.

_**Thank goodness I decided to take a run tonight instead of watching T.V. and scarfing down those Pringles.**_

I told him all about my work, my life before I moved to the city, my family….on and on I went. He asked questions occasionally but for the most part, he let me babble away while he stared out into the park. I thought it odd that he didn't try to talk about himself at all, despite my attempts to ask him questions in return.

After a while, I realized I was probably boring the poor guy and he must be staying there listening to me simply because he didn't want to be rude. His body posture had relaxed the more we talked and his eyes were closed. I figured he was probably hoping I would just get up and leave.

"You must think I'm a nut, just going on and on about myself. I'm sorry, everyone's always told me I talk too much." I looked down at my hands and stopped talking. I had just decided in my head that it was time to excuse myself and head home when I heard him clear his throat.

I glanced back up to see he was looking at me intently with his blue eyes, his hair completely out of his face. He was so good looking and he stared at me in such a way that I felt my heart start racing again. He turned his body toward me and I could see the muscles in his chest strain against the cotton fabric of his black shirt.

"I like listening to you, you have a calming voice" he said, not taking his eyes off of mine.

I giggled nervously and lowered my face to hide the pink creeping into my cheeks. My bangs slipped down into my face and I nervously brushed them away, tucking them behind my ear.

_**Did he just compliment me? **_

I looked back up to see him still staring at me. We sat there, just looking at each other for what seemed like an eternity, but what could only have been for a few moments. He shifted slightly and out of the corner of my eye, I saw his hand move.

A sudden burst of laughter from a group of people walking by finally brought me out of the spell he had me under. Bucky had frozen too but had a rather annoyed look on his face. I looked down at my watch and realized it was nearing 10:00pm. We had been talking for nearly two hours and I was sure he had other places to be.

"Wow, I didn't realize how late it was. I'm sorry I kept you so long." I said, the words coming out rushed.

"You apologize too much, it was a pleasure to sit and talk with you", he said with another small smile at his lips.

I nodded my head quickly before lowering it, hoping he couldn't see my cheeks flush.

I stood up quickly, which was a mistake after the strenuous run I had taken earlier. Apparently I had pushed myself too hard and I didn't drink any water once it was over. I felt the cramp in my calf as soon as I put my foot on the ground. It shot up my leg and brought a gasp from my mouth. I felt myself falling over but instead of the cold, hard concrete, I felt a warm muscled arm snake around my waist and lift me back upright.

_**Well, you wondered what it would feel like to have him wrap his arm around you and now you know. **_

Both of my hands grasped on to Bucky's chest to steady myself and I felt the muscles right under my fingertips. It took every ounce of strength I had not to let my hands roam across his body. I realized I had judged his height correctly, he loomed over me. I could imagine how nice it would be to lay my head on his chest and stay wrapped in those arms all night. I looked up at his face and he stared down at mine. Being this close almost distracted me completely from the pain radiating from my leg...almost, but not quite.

"Thanks" I stuttered, looking away, flinching at the pain radiating my calf.

"Need some help getting home?" he asked.

I knew there was no way I was going to be able to limp home by myself...at least not without embarrassing myself greatly. The cramp was so bad that I felt tears prickling at my eyes.

_**I will not cry in front of him!**_

"Yes please, if you don't mind" I asked shyly.

Before I knew what was even happening, he had scooped me up in his arms, wedding style. His chest was just as warm as his hand had been and he carried my weight with ease. I was trying hard not to giggle like a school girl.

"Put your arms around my neck" he said quietly.

I wrapped my arms around him and he set off across the street to my building. I laid my head on his shoulder and enjoyed those few moments it took to reach the front door of the complex. I struggled to get my keys out my sweatshirt and realized he would need to put me down in order for me to unlock the door. I smiled to myself when I realized he wasn't going to set me down unless I asked.

"Bucky, you'll have to put me down so I can get the door" I said with a smile.

He let me down gently onto the doorstep but kept one hand on my back as I pulled my keys out and opened the door. He instantly scooped me back up into his arms and lowered his mouth to my ear before speaking again.

"Which apartment?"

I swallowed hard, hoping he didn't notice how I had shivered when his warm breath hit my neck, "Second floor, apartment 2C"

He nodded and carried me easily up the stairs to my front door. He let me down again so I could unlock my door. As soon as it was opened and I had flicked on the light switch, I felt myself lifted back into his strong arms.

He carried me into my living room and laid me gently on the couch before stepping back and looking down at me.

"Water?" he asked me.

"Yes please, in the kitchen, through that door" I pointed to my right. He made his way quietly into kitchen and I could hear him open my fridge door.

I looked around while I waited for him to return.

_**Good thing I cleaned my house this afternoon.**_

I should have been nervous, having a complete stranger in my home…someone I just met an hour or so ago. But I wasn't…for some reason I trusted Bucky. In fact, I was going to do everything I could to be friends with him. It seemed like that was what he needed and honestly, I could use a friend right now. My closest friend, Jill, lived three hours away. Brooke was just as far, working at a museum in New York.

I heard him enter the room again and looked up to see him carrying a bottle of water.

I grabbed the bottle and took a long swig. He sat beside me as I drank and looked around at my apartment, taking it all in. I reached down to rub my calf and was relieved that the cramp had started to ease up. While I sipped on my water, Bucky began asking me a few questions, which I gladly answered. I liked how he sat there, listening to me so intently and nodding his head as I spoke. I couldn't help but think he was flirting with me and I absolutely loved it. After he was sure I would be okay and I had finished my water, he sat up to get ready to leave.

"Thank you Bucky, I'm glad you were around" I said, sitting my empty bottle down on the side table before looking up at him. He smiled at me, his blue eyes brightening and an insanely sexy smirk ghosting across his lips.

"Any time Eden. You shouldn't push yourself too hard...I might not be around next time to save you" he said, giving me a cheeky grin.

I let out a light chuckle and patted my stomach, "Well, I definitely do need to push myself a little harder. I'll just have to make sure you're there to rescue me" I flirted back.

He nodded his head at me and turned to the door to leave. I honestly didn't want him to go but it was late and I barely knew the guy.

_**What if you never see him again!? **_

I think I surprised even myself when I suddenly called out his name, "Bucky?"

He turned back to me suddenly, as if he had hoped I would speak up and was eager for it.

"Do you have any plans tomorrow?" I asked, suddenly feeling very shy.

He just stared at me, wide eyed and I swallowed nervously. Maybe he hadn't been flirting with me...maybe I had been reading the signals all wrong and had just embarrassed myself.

_**Uh oh! **_

"I mean…I was only asking because I don't….and uh…I was thinking maybe we could get to know each other some more….I mean…if you want….we don't have to if you have plans" I could feel myself babbling again.

He put his hand up in a stop motion. "What time?"

I felt the smile on my face, from ear to ear. "Noon? Maybe we could have lunch and then go from there?" I asked hopefully.

He nodded, "I'll be here tomorrow at noon. Be careful on that leg. Goodnight"

He gave me a quick smile before he walked out and closed the door gently behind him.

I laid my head back and pulled the couch pillow up to my face and screamed into it my delight.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**Thank you for reading, I promise the story gets better as it progresses. Keep reading and enjoy. Lots of nice fluff and smut as you continue. Everyone seems to like Chapter 24 ;)**_


	2. Chapter 2

** I have created an email address strictly dedicated to answering any and all questions you have about the story...anything you ever wondered about or suggestions of your own. The yahoo email address ID is ecorleyfanfic**

**BUCKY POV**

I didn't quite know how to feel as I walked down the stairs of Eden's apartment and made my way back to Steve's. The last couple of hours had been the most relaxed I had felt in….well, the last 70 years I suppose.

I was sitting on the bench that night, the events of my appointment with the doctor still playing through my head. I always felt a bit on edge after meeting with Dr. Peters. The therapist insisted it was a good thing to talk about my feelings…my nightmares…and the fuzzy memories that were trying to resurface.

The nightmares were the worse. Sometimes I was strapped in a chair, Hydra doctors standing over me…I knew the pain was coming. I would wake up covered in sweat, my heart pounding, the uneasy feeling making me sick to my stomach. I could tell by the dryness in my throat that I had been screaming in my sleep.

Steve had proven time and time again that he truly was my best friend. There had been several nights when the nightmares got so bad, Steve would try and wake me and I would attack him. My metal hand would reach out to snatch him by the neck and squeeze. I would snap out of it as soon as I realized he wasn't a threat, he wasn't the one trying to hurt me. Before I could even begin to apologize, he would always throw his hands up and tell me it was okay. He would spend the next hour talking through things with me and assuring me that my days as the Winter Soldier were over.

I trusted Steve. I trusted ONLY Steve.

The last two months, he had been trying to help me remember who Bucky Barnes really was. He took me back to our old neighborhood, none of it seemed familiar. When we visited the Smithsonian to see the Captain America exhibit, I spent the entire day staring at pictures of myself...some with Steve, some with my fellow comrades…trying to remember those moments. Bits and pieces were slowly coming back but it was frustrating.

It was hard to remember Bucky Barnes.

It was even harder to forget the Winter Soldier.

I had killed people…a lot of people. Steve insisted that it wasn't my fault. I had been brainwashed, tortured and experimented on. Those memories were clearer in my head and every day I lived in a daze, regretting everything I had been forced to do.

Some days I was angry about what had been done to me.

Most days, I felt nothing at all...just completely empty.

I had expected the pretty blonde to just jog right past me, not wanting to stop by the strange man with the metal arm on the bench….not this late at night, not with no one else around. I was shocked when she stopped to rest and even more surprised when she actually spoke to me and apologized for bothering me.

_**Don't let her leave you idiot!**_

She didn't even hesitate when I slid over and said she could sit down. I noticed her obvious pain from running but she tried hard not to show it and took a seat on my left.

I had frozen when she pulled back the hood of her sweatshirt to reveal herself fully to me...I couldn't help but stare. She was quite a beauty. Her blonde hair was pulled back into a long ponytail and she had big blue eyes that lit up. She could only be 5'5, a tiny thing. The Winter Soldier could easily snap her in two if he wanted...not that I wanted to. My only desire at that moment was to keep her talking as long as possible and enjoy her company.

She didn't seem afraid of me. It was the first time, outside of the members of SHIELD and the Avengers, that I had met a person who didn't flinch away when they saw my left arm was completely metal.

_**Eden Page**_

That was her name…I heard it repeated in my head, over and over again.

She had a sweet, soft voice. She began to tell me about how she moved here after college and started up a business designing websites for companies. She told me everything about herself…me…a total stranger.

At one point, she leaned closer to me and I smelled something so familiar….a floral scent coming from her. I closed my eyes and struggled to remember.

_**Mom's flowers!**_

Yes that was it! My mother! She always liked to have fresh flowers in the house. As a child, I would watch her arrange the flowers in a vase on the table. Afterwards, she would always smell like flowers.

I instantly felt my body relax…I kept my eyes closed, savoring the memory that this woman had arisen from me. I listened to her voice and enjoyed how warm and comforting it was to hear.

When she suddenly apologized for talking too much and slid into silence, I wanted to beg her to please continue.

"I like listening to you, you have a calming voice", I finally spoke, staring intently at her. She let her head drop and I heard a soft laugh. Her hair fell into her eyes and I watched as she brushed it away and tucked it behind her ear. She had missed some and it still lay on her cheek which was now bright pink. I kept staring at it and had the most overwhelming urge to brush it away from her face just so I could touch her skin.

She looked back up and I locked eyes with her. I could feel something inside of myself, something burning. I wanted to be close to this person. I wanted her. She was the first person, other than Steve, that I felt anything for at all besides disdain.

_**What is it about her? Well it doesn't hurt that she is gorgeous…and sweet…and her lips…whoa BUCKY! Get it together man!**_

I was just reaching my hand out to move the hair from her face when a sudden burst of laughter across the street drew her eyes away from me. I clenched my fist tightly and bit the inside of my cheek in anger.

_**Stupid kids, ruining the moment!**_

I saw her look down at her watch and begin exclaiming about the time… apologizing once more.

"You apologize too much, it was a pleasure to sit and talk with you" I said, smiling at her.

I saw her jump to her feet to head home and I could tell by the look on her face and the small gasp that escaped her lips, that something wasn't right. She began to fall over and my reflexes took over. I slid my arm around her waist and pulled her upright quickly. I must have moved too fast because she clutched onto my chest with her delicate hands to steady herself.

I looked down, staring into her blue eyes. The floral scent invaded my nostrils, mesmerizing me. She fit perfectly in my arms.

I saw pain in her face, small tears forming at the corners of her eyes. She must have gotten a cramp in her leg from pushing herself too hard on her run.

I offered to help her home and she agreed. She just lived across the street….in the building right next to Steve's in fact, which delighted me to no end. I could have just helped her limp home but a cocky voice in my head said, "Pick her up Bucky, sweep her off her feet".

She looked surprised the moment I scooped her up in my arms. "Put your arms around my neck" I said, barely getting the words out of my mouth, nervous she would insist I put her down that instant and limp away from me in disgust.

To my surprise, she did exactly what I asked and I felt her body relax in my arms.

_**You still got IT Bucky!**_

I carried her to the front of her building noticing how she weighed barely anything. As we reached the entrance, I saw her struggle to pull her keys from her pocket. I didn't want to let her down, it felt too damn good having her in my arms. She smiled and told me I would need to let her down so she could open the door. I obliged grudgingly. The moment the door was open I lifted her back in my arms and asked which apartment.

I carried her up the stairs until we reached the door to her apartment. I wanted to bury my nose in her hair...the floral scent was coming from those blonde locks of hers.

After letting her down to unlock her door and flip on the light switch, I picked her up and carried her into her living room and sat her down on a comfy looking grey couch.

"Water?" I asked.

"Yes please, in the kitchen, through that door"

I turned and headed into the kitchen. It was spotless and smelled freshly clean. I headed to her fridge and grabbed a bottle of water. I couldn't stop myself from looking around. Stuck to the door of her refrigerator were several local restaurant menus and a picture of her and an older couple smiling in front of a lake. She seemed so happy.

_**What are you doing here Bucky? This girl is too good for you, too pure. There is no way she will ever want anything to do with you. Give her the water and get out while you can.**_

I took the water back to her and she drank, obviously thirsty. I couldn't help but feel the sadness. I would probably never see this girl again after tonight. As she continued drinking her water, I asked her questions, anxious to learn as much as possible about her before I left and never saw her again. Once she had finished her water and looked like she felt better, I stood up to leave. I didn't want to go, not at all, but I knew that I was definitely not what this woman needed in her life.

"Thank you Bucky, I'm glad you were around" she smiled at me as she sat her empty water bottle down.

_**She's glad you're around Bucky, she didn't have to say that.**_

I felt the smile spread on my face, I couldn't help it. "Any time Eden. You shouldn't push yourself too hard...I might not be around next time to save you"

Her hand went to her stomach, "Well, I definitely do need to push myself a little harder. I'll just have to make sure you're there to rescue me" she said coyly. The girl was obviously completely blind to how beautiful she was.

As I turned to leave I heard her call my name and ask about my plans for the following day.

_**She wants to spend time with you…what are you waiting for? Tell her YES!**_

She was stammering, obviously thrown off by me not giving her an immediate answer. I put my hand up to stop her and asked what time. The smile she gave me made my chest swell.

I would get to see this lovely woman again….Noon tomorrow couldn't get here quick enough.

I was still in a daze when I walked through the door to Steve's apartment. He was still up watching TV when I entered. When he saw me, he looked at his watch and realized how late it was.

"Hey Bucky! I was starting to wonder what had happened to you." He said, sitting up straighter. Steve was always concerned about me but he tried really hard not to be too pushy. It was one of the reasons why I stayed with him even though the Winter Soldier inside of me told me to leave and never come back.

"I was sitting at the park" I said, sliding down into the recliner opposite the couch.

He cocked his eye at me, "For the last 2 hours?"

"I was talking to someone, she got a cramp in her leg and I helped her get home." I said, smiling at the thought of Eden in my arms. I remembered how good she had smelled and how her body had been pressed tightly against my chest.

"Her?" he said smiling at me "I knew the real Bucky would make his way out eventually, you always were good with the ladies. Please tell me about the woman who has made my old friend smile like a kid on Christmas day."

I told him everything…not a single detail was left out. He sat listening, nodding his head, smiling like a goofball.

"Did you tell her about yourself?" he asked slowly and full of caution.

I knew what he was getting at. He wanted to know if I told her who and what I was. Bucky Barnes…froze for decades, molded into the assassin known as the Winter Soldier. How was I supposed to tell her those things? How was I ever going to be able to hide those things from her? There was an entire portion of the Captain America exhibit dedicated my Bucky Barnes: childhood friend of Steve Rogers who died during WWII, a member of the Howling Commandos.

Like always, Steve talked me through it. We debated for an hour on if I should tell her…what I should tell her…how I would tell her. I didn't want her to know the truth but I was smart enough to realize that there was no way I could keep it a secret for long. She would begin to ask questions…she would want answers.

So it was decided. I would tell her everything. If she didn't run away screaming, then she was worth getting to know better. If she ran for the hills….well….I guess it was better to squash that hope for a normal friendship earlier rather than later. Not that I wanted just a friendship from Eden...no, I was hoping for far more than that.

I was exhausted, physically and emotionally. Steve knew I was tired so he turned off the TV and headed to bed. His apartment only had one bedroom and I had been sleeping on the couch. He had talked about getting a bigger apartment, one with two rooms, but I had insisted I was fine sleeping on the couch. I had slept in much worse places when I was the Winter Soldier.

I lay there, thinking of her nearly the entire evening, remembering every detail of our interaction.

_**Eden**_

I fell asleep with a smile on my face. It was the first night in a long time that I had no nightmares.


	3. Chapter 3

When my alarm buzzed at 7:30 the next morning, I awoke with a smile on my face instead of the usual grumpiness. It was Saturday morning and I had always hated waking up early, that was part of the perks of being your own boss…you could start and stop working whenever you wanted. Why wasn't I grumpy again?

_**Because you get to see Bucky today!**_

The events of the prior evening came flashing back.

It had taken a long time to fall asleep the night before. I kept replaying our meeting in the park over and over again….remembering his smile and how nice it felt to be in his arms. I had felt his muscled chest under his shirt when he kept me from falling on the pavement. I regretted not letting my hands slide down a bit to enjoy what surely would have been a chiseled set of abs.

_**Get a grip Eden! **_

I couldn't help it, there was something about him. I felt drawn to him; it was like nothing else I had ever felt before. I had known him less than 24 hours…it was crazy to be so infatuated with someone you just met.

I decided it was time to get up, I made my bed quickly…just in case.

_**In case of what Eden? In case you sleep with him? Stop it!**_

Shaking my head and smiling to myself, I booted up my laptop to check my emails. Scrolling through, I deleted the junk mail, focusing only on client emails. Before going to bed, I had sent notifications to all my clients that I was officially closed for business for the next month. I had decided that four weeks off would do me some good. I hadn't been anywhere or done anything since I started up my business almost two years ago.

After graduating from college, I focused entirely on establishing my business and expanding my client list. Two years later, I had a successful company and a list of dedicated clients who used my services solely for their web design needs. I wasn't worried that my time off would affect my business, my clients loved my work and they would wait for me to return before searching for a new designer.

Most of the emails were from clients, wishing me a happy vacation and asking that I let them know when I return. I smiled to myself….I sure was lucky.

_**Well your business is successful but what about your personal life Eden?**_

I sighed…it was true…I had worked hard with my business but I had failed in my personal life. In college, I had the occasional date, nothing serious. The end of my senior year of college, I had met Michael. He was the first boy I had really gotten serious with for any length of time. We dated for 7 months, he had even helped me move into this apartment.

The last month of our relationship, I was working long hours attempting to get my name out into the business world. I remember the night we broke up….in great detail. It was a Friday night, I had been working from 6am until 6pm, struggling to finish my work so that I could go surprise Michael at his apartment with his favorite take out from Wong's Garden.

I had spoken to Michael earlier that evening and he said he had a lot of work to do so I knew he would be at home. I had the bag of Chinese food tucked under my arm while I struggled to find his apartment key on my ring. I finally managed to get the door open and step inside. That's when I heard it….a giggle…followed by a masculine laugh, Michael's laugh.

I don't know what I was thinking I was going to see when I pushed open the door to his bedroom. Maybe I was hoping it was the TV playing…or maybe it was one of his sisters who dropped by to see him. No such luck. The girl was a knock out, I'll give her that. Her black hair trailed down her bare back. She was on top of Michael, leaning over to kiss him passionately on the lips.

The bag of food hitting the ground caused them both to turn my way. I remember the smirk on her face as she saw the tears fall from my eyes. I heard Michael calling my name as I backed away quickly towards the living room. He had followed me, grabbing my arm and spinning me around. I pushed at him, angry tears falling down my cheeks.

"You haven't been here Eden, what did you expect?" he had shouted at me.

"I didn't expect you to sleep with the first piece of ass that came along Michael" I had screamed back.

"This is your fault Eden, yours! You've been too busy with your business to have time for me. You haven't been here. I needed someone who could put me first for a change."

"You could have said something to me before going behind my back…how long has this been going on?" I had shouted.

It was about that time that the raven haired woman (I later found out her name was Lizzie) came sauntering into the living room in nothing but a lacy negligee.

"Michael and I have been together for over a month" she said it with a sly smile on her face. I looked at him with disgust, attempting to keep myself from breaking down completely. I took his key off my key ring and laid it on the counter, turned my back and never saw him again.

I immediately went home and bundled up everything belonging to him in a box and shoved it into the closet in my spare bedroom. I know, I know…I should have thrown it all out, but I couldn't. Part of me (a very small part) was hoping we could reconcile our differences…that he would suddenly realize how stupid he had been and come begging for my forgiveness.

It never happened.

Here I was a year and a half later. No social life. No boyfriend. No friends at all to speak of really. They were all back home.

_**Maybe Bucky could be the start of something new…**_

I smiled to myself again and looked at the clock. It was 9:30am, time to jump in the bath and get ready for my day with Bucky.

I took a long bath…I soaked in my favorite bubble bath, it had the same flowery scent as my shampoo. I bought it special from a local bath and soap shop down the street. The owner helped me concoct the fragrance myself…I had carefully chosen the different bottles and mixed them until I had exactly what I had been searching for. As I was paying for my purchases that day, she saw the name on my credit card and laughed. She turned her back to grab a magic marker and a blank sticker from a pile next to the register. In delicate cursive she had written "Garden of Eden" and slapped the label onto my products. I had a standing order with the owner now each month, she created a bag full of my favorite bath goodies each month in my customized "Garden of Eden" scent and I helped design her online store website. Her online business doubled the first month after I redesigned her website.

Standing in the mirror after my bath I checked my reflection in the mirror. I sighed. My long blonde hair was already starting to curl up. I know, I know. Everyone wishes they had naturally curly hair…that is until you actually have curly hair. For years I had struggled to manage the curls but had finally resorted to straightening my hair each day.

After drying and straightening my hair, I began to apply my makeup. I had never really seen the use in wearing gobs of makeup on your face. A little eyeliner, mascara, and lip gloss is all I need.

Now came the important part….what to wear!?

I stood in front of my closet and stared….hoping something would jump out at me. I didn't even know what we were going to do today. The only thing I had mentioned was having lunch.

_**Do I dress up? I still have that short black cocktail dress. No, a little too dressy.**_

I finally decided on something simple. Dark blue jeans and a navy blue v-neck that showed just a bit of my cleavage. I slipped on simple jewelry and a pair of short black boots. I looked at myself and was satisfied.

Glancing at the clock I realized it was already 11:30am. He would be here soon. I looked around my room and picked up my discarded clothing items, hanging them back in the closet. I headed into the living room and plopped down on my couch.

_**Now what? **_

I turned on the TV and I flipped aimlessly through the TV channels…not watching anything, just trying to distract myself from the nervous feeling building in the pit of my stomach. I was excited to see Bucky again. I stared at the clock.

11:54

_**What if he changed his mind? What if he decided he didn't want to spend the day with someone who talks nonstop?**_

11:57

_**I bet he instantly regretted accepting the invitation when he left last night. He's not going to show. Why would someone that good looking want to spend the day with me?**_

11:59

KNOCK KNOCK!

The noise startled me so bad I let out a scream of surprise. I must have been pretty loud because the knocking turned into pounding, "Eden, are you okay? Open the door. EDEN!"

I was off the couch and across the room in a hurry. I threw open the door and there he stood frozen…a look of concern on his face, fist in midair, ready to knock again. He frowned.

"Are you okay? I heard you scream….I thought…." He trailed off.

"You thought what, Bucky" I said with a teasing smile.

"Nothing" His lips tightened and he said nothing else. I invited him inside while I gathered my things. I could feel the emptiness in my stomach. I should have eaten breakfast this morning. Hopefully my stomach wouldn't make any loud embarrassing noises before I got some food in me.

I shut the door and turned to watch him stride into my living room.

_**His backside is almost as good looking as the front…shut it EDEN! Stop staring!**_

I could smell his cologne as I followed him to my living room. He was wearing jeans and a black long sleeved button up shirt that covered his arms completely. If you didn't see his hands, you would never know that his left arm was completely metal.

_**I wonder what happened? A car accident maybe? **_

He seemed….different. He had the same emotionless look in his eyes as when I first saw him last night. I came up behind him and asked if everything was okay. His body tensed up and I saw him clench his fist.

"Yes" was the only response I got, no explanation.

"Are you sure?" I added.

"I said yes!"

I jumped at his forcefulness and turned away so he wouldn't see the hurt in my eyes.

"I'm sorry….we can do something another day if you prefer…I mean…it's alright if you don't want to go to lunch…with me….I…I understand…." I trailed off, I was positive I was babbling but I was unsure of what else to say.

"You apologize too much" was his response.

I nodded, because there was no way I could speak the words.

I heard him sigh deeply.

"Eden" he said gently. I couldn't turn around. I was embarrassed and utterly confused. I stood frozen, unable to turn around and face his rejection.

"Eden" he said again, this time reaching out and gently turning me to face him. I couldn't look him in the eye… I kept my head down staring at my hands.

I felt his fingertips touch my chin and tilt my face up to look into his. There was sadness in his eyes.

I placed my hand on his fingers that were still touching my chin.

He swallowed hard, "Before we go any further, I need to tell you something….about me"

_**Oh no, he has a girlfriend...or worse, a wife….Eden, you're so stupid…**_

He took my hand in his and guided me to the couch. We sat there a moment in silence; I waited for him to say something. He finally turned to me…I could see pain in his eyes.

He began, "Do you remember the incident a few of months ago…

I was not expecting the story that followed.


	4. Chapter 4

I woke up to the smell of fresh coffee brewing and the shuffling of papers. I peered out of one eye to see Steve sitting at the table in the kitchen going through the latest HYDRA files they had uncovered on his last mission. The few remaining members of SHIELD were determined to hunt down every last member of HYDRA and put an end to them.

I had begged Steve to let me come along, to get justice for all that had been done to me. I had approached Director Fury and requested permission to join the team. He had seemed interested until Steve got involved and flat out said no. Fury was in charge but even Captain America had a little sway over the decision. He told me I wasn't ready…that I may never be ready. I didn't argue with him…part of me knew that being exposed to HYDRA once again may bring the Winter Soldier back out of me. I was struggling as it is to get my old life as Bucky Barnes back.

As soon as he saw me walking into the kitchen, he closed the files. He didn't want me to see anything that might elicit a bad memory of my Winter Soldier days.

_**Typical Steve….always trying to protect me. I had vague memories of it being the opposite way, with me always protecting him.**_

"Good Morning Bucky, ready for your big date today?" he grinned as he got up to pour me a cup of coffee.

I groaned and sat down at the table. It was true, I was excited to see Eden again today but I didn't need Steve poking fun at me. He sat down my cup of coffee and I lightly punched him in the shoulder with my left arm.

"Jerk" I said with a smile.

"Punk" he replied back.

He sat back down, rubbing his shoulder, before taking a sip of his own coffee.

"So you have it all planned out? I mean, how you're going to tell her?" he asked.

I immediately felt the rush of panic slide over me and I fumbled to get the words out, "I was thinking maybe instead of telling her right away, I could wait until the end of the day…let her spend some time with me…or maybe a few weeks…months…ugh I don't know Steve!"

All the good feelings about Eden were struggling to battle all the negative feelings of knowing that I had to tell her the truth about me…and that more than likely she would tell me to leave and never come back.

"Bucky…man, we talked about it. You agreed it would be better to get it over at the beginning. If you spend more time together first, it will be harder on you if she doesn't take the news well."

"I know Steve, I know. But she's not going to want to see me again after she finds out all the bad things I've done. Normal people don't want to waste their time with someone as broken as me. I'm a monster!"

II felt the anger washing over me. It wasn't fair. Bucky Barnes had been a good person. I had joined the war to fight for my country and do the right thing. I had wanted to come home a hero, find a wife and start a family. HYDRA had taken all of that away from me. They had turned me into this monster. An assassin who didn't deserve someone like Eden….who didn't deserve to be happy.

I felt myself losing it. I was breathing heavily and I clutched my fist together. I stood there, fuming…completely motionless, extremely dangerous.

Steve was used to seeing me this way when I got really worked up. He knew not to touch me, just talk me thought it.

He gave a soft sigh, "Bucky, you're not a monster. This girl may be your savior. She might not react the way you think she will. From what you told me, she seems like one of the special ones."

I nodded, unclenching my fist and letting out a shaky breath.

Eden was special. I thought back to the night before, the way she hadn't hesitated to sit next to the stranger on the bench and start up a conversation. She wasn't afraid of me, of my arm.

_**A metal arm is one thing Bucky, telling her you're a former assassin who has taken countless lives is a whole other story.**_

"Come on Bucky, it's still early. We have time to go a couple of rounds at the gym. Boxing with me will help you get rid of some on the tension."

I nodded again. We changed into our workout clothes and headed down the street to the gym on the corner. The owner waved his hand and smiled when Steve came through the door. It was good for business to have Captain America using your facilities. He glanced away quickly when he saw me. I was used to it, people felt uncomfortable around me. One time, a very rude waitress had told me I had dead eyes and it "freaked" her out.

We went several rounds. Steve was good. I was better. I had been trained relentlessly. My reflexes were sharp. The days following the incident with SHIELD, I didn't train at all. It took Steve a week to locate me, he found me at the Smithsonian staring at a picture of the two of us, our arms thrown over each other's shoulders. I was mess…confused and angry. They had me locked down at a safe location until they thought I was no longer a threat. What they didn't understand is that I would always be a threat. I could go months without any training and be just as deadly.

Steve always fought fair. I was trying to break him of that habit. Sometimes you have a fight dirty in order to win.

After an hour, we stopped…both drenched in sweat and breathing heavily. I glanced at the clock to see it was 11:00am.

"I need to head back to the apartment and shower Steve. I told Eden I would be at her place at noon." I said between breaths.

He patted on me on the back and gave me a small smile, "Things are going to work out Buck. If she doesn't take it well just come home and we will talk it out man."

I nodded, gave him one last jab to the shoulder and jumped out of the ring. I jogged back to Steve's apartment and up the stairs. I took a long shower, just standing under the hot water while it flowed down my back. After toweling off, I looked at myself in the mirror.

Steve had told me that I was always good with women when we were growing up. He said there was no woman who could resist Bucky Barnes.

_**You better hope Eden feels that way, maybe it will keep her from kicking your ass out of her apartment once you tell her the truth. **_

I ran my fingers through my long hair, pushing it back and out of my face. "You can do this Bucky" I said aloud to my reflection.

I grabbed a pair of jeans and a black button up shirt…the long sleeves covered my metal arm. After slipping on my black boots I glanced at the time.

11:51

_**Okay Bucky, it's time to do this.**_

I grabbed my wallet and the cell phone that Steve had given me when I moved in. After locking the door I headed down the stairs and over to Eden's building.

11:55

I stood outside her door. I couldn't make myself knock. I turned to leave. I would just go back to Steve's…wouldn't it be better to have Eden think I just stood her up rather than think I'm a monster? I got halfway down the hall before I stopped and turned back around.

_**Stop being a chicken shit Barnes! The girl deserves better than that.**_

I was going to do this. I was going to go in there and tell her everything. She wouldn't be able to deal with it but at least it would be over and done with.

11:59

I knocked twice on the door. I heard Eden scream. The fear rose quickly in me.

_**Someone is in there, hurting her, hurting MY Eden!**_

"Eden, are you okay? Open the door. EDEN!" I pounded on the door. I was ready to knock it down if I had to. I could feel the training taking over. My mind was going over the layout of her apartment. Once I busted the door down I would head into the living room, then the kitchen, busting every door open until I found her.

I decided to knock one more time before I kicked the door in. She flung open the door before my fist had a chance to make contact. I froze.

"Are you okay? I heard you scream…I thought…" I stopped talking and frowned.

_**You thought what Bucky? Hydra soldiers were torturing her, that they sent someone to hurt her?**_

She smiled at me teasingly and asked the same thing, "You thought what, Bucky?"

I finally took a look at her. She was wearing jeans and a low cut navy blue shirt that made her eyes seem ever bluer. She had eye makeup on and it made her eyes pop. Her lips were a soft shade of pink. She was gorgeous. I didn't deserve her, plain and simple. Knowing this made me feel the anger start to rise again.

"Nothing" I grunted. I tried to be cold…emotionless.

She invited me in and I headed to living room. I could feel her eyes on me.

"Are you okay?" she asked softly.

I felt my body tense up, my hands curling into a fist.

_**No I'm not okay, I'm about to ruin any chance of being friends with you by telling you the truth.**_

"Yes"

"Are you sure?" she added.

My heart was pounding but I needed to keep it together.

Frustrated with myself, I replied, "I said yes!"

She tried to turn her head before I saw it but I caught a glimpse of the hurt in her eyes.

_**Dammit Bucky! What are you doing?**_

She began apologizing again; spouting nonsense about her understanding if I didn't want to have lunch with her. Me not want to have lunch with her?!

"You apologize too much" I replied, unsure of how to start the conversation.

She had her back turned to me but I saw her nod, no words came from her.

I sighed….I had to tell her now, explain myself.

"Eden"

She didn't turn around…just stood there with her back to me. I had to get her to look at me, I had to see into her eyes.

I called her name again and reached out to turn her around to face me. She had her eyes down, staring at her hands. I was scared to touch her but I wanted her to look me in the eye when I told her my story, so I could see her reaction. My hand reached out and I lifted her face to look up at me.

The hurt in her eyes hit me like a punch in the stomach.

_**Do it Bucky! Tell her!**_

"Before we go any further, I need to tell you something…about me."

I saw confusion in her eyes…worry.

I took her hand and led her to the couch. I sat a moment, gathering the courage to say what needed to be said.

I began, "Do you remember the incident a few months ago…"

I told her everything, every single detail. When I got to the part about falling from the train and my "death", she gasped and put her hand over her mouth. I told her about the experiments HYDRA performed on me, replacing my damaged arm with the metal one. She had reached her hand out to touch mine and hold onto it as I continued my story.

When I got to the part about terrible things I had done as the Winter Soldier, she didn't scream and tell me to get out. She just nodded and swallowed hard, I wasn't able to figure out what she was thinking.

On and on I went. She asked questions. I answered honestly. Four hours later, it was over. I had told her everything. She knew it all.

I stopped talking and we sat in silence for several moments.

"I can leave if you want, I won't bother you again." I said quietly.

She said nothing. She was just staring at her hands.

My heart sank.

_**What were you expecting Bucky? **_

I breathed out, "I'm sorry Eden."

I got up to leave. As I turned to head to the door I heard her whisper something that I didn't quite catch.

"What did you say?" I asked.

"But…we didn't have lunch yet….." she said again, finally raising her face to look into my eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

I listened to every word Bucky said…my mind racing to process the information.

Questions…there were just so many questions. I could see the pain in his eyes as he told me his story. It broke my heart to see him painfully struggle to tell me about his past.

Listening to him retell how he died had brought a gasp from my mouth that I quickly tried to hide with my hand. As his story continued, his frown deepened and his eyes grew darker. He told me about HYDRA and all the terrible things they had done to him. Sitting there watching him struggle to get it all out broke my heart. At one point I reached out to him and took his hand in mine to comfort him.

He told me how they erased his memory…brainwashed him into becoming the assassin known as the Winter Soldier. I learned about all the people he had murdered. I was trying not to cry in front of him so I swallowed the lump that was forming in my throat. He didn't need my tears now, he needed my support…he needed a friend.

The conversation seemed to go on forever. I asked questions, things that I needed to know the answers to.

Was the Winter Soldier gone?

I remember hearing on the news about the incident in Washington D.C. I had been so caught up on my work that I didn't pay much attention to it. I had heard rumors from neighbors that the famous Captain America a.k.a. Steve Rogers lived in this area. I was never one to listen to rumors so I ignored it.

I had never been to the Captain America exhibit at the Smithsonian. I had always wanted to go but had never really had anyone to go with….maybe it was time I planned a visit.

Bucky was a hero!

_**He was a hero! Then he was turned into a murderer! **_

I looked over at him as he told me in more detail about what happened in Washington.

Was I scared of him? This man had killed countless people.

_**It wasn't Bucky who killed those people, it was the Winter Soldier. He was brainwashed. It wasn't his fault.**_

It was obvious Bucky felt sorrow for what he had done….the guilt right there, etched into his handsome face. What was I going to do? Turn him away? Tell him I couldn't be associated with someone who had done such terrible things?

_**That's exactly what you should do EDEN! He's dangerous! **_

My brain screamed for me to make him leave, get out and never come back. But my heart…well my heart wanted to help this man heal. I wanted to get to know the real Bucky Barnes. I knew the last thing Bucky needed in his life was the complication of being in a romantic relationship with anyone. Bucky needed a friend. I could be his friend.

_**If a national hero like Captain America can trust Bucky, then so can I.**_

I knew that I wanted to be more than just his friend. I felt something for Bucky that I had never felt before. It didn't make any sense to feel this way about someone who just entered my life, but I did.

Finally, Bucky finished. We sat in silence. I was still torn. My brain was screaming at me, telling me that this man would bring nothing but pain.

"I can leave it you want, I won't bother you again" he finally spoke.

I stared down at my hands…contemplating.

_**He's going to leave Eden. Is that what you really want? **_

"I'm sorry Eden." He got up from the couch and turned toward my front door.

_**Stop him Eden! If he walks out that door you might never see him again. Say something you idiot!**_

My heart had finally won the battle.

"We didn't have lunch yet" I spoke the words so softly that he didn't hear me.

_**YES! Good girl Eden!**_

He turned around, "What did you say?"

"But…we didn't have lunch yet…." I replied, louder this time. I looked up at him finally and knew instantly that I had made the right decision.

The wave of relief that washed over his face made my heart skip a beat. You could see the pain drain from his face instantly.

"You want me to stay?" he asked, his voice sounded unsure.

"Yes Bucky, I want you to stay" I replied. "Come sit with me please"

He sat back down on the couch to face me, closer than he was before. I could smell his cologne and being this close to him made my heart pound in my chest. His hair hung in his face and I desperately wanted to run my hand across his cheek and tuck it behind his ear.

_**Calm down Eden. You decided to be his friend, remember? See how that goes first before you try to jump his bones.**_

"The past is the past Bucky. I know you have been through some terrible things, but I want you to know that I am here for you. I promise, I'm not going anywhere." I smiled at him.

He breathed out a sigh of relief and ran both of his hands through his hair, pulling it out of his face.

"You have no idea how relieved I am to here that Eden" he said.

I reached out my hand and he took it, pulling himself upright to stand in front of me. I pulled him closer to me and wrapped my arms around him in a tight hug. I could feel him stiffen at first. I'm sure he wasn't used to be hugged by anyone. But then I heard him sigh and relax into it.

After I moment I stepped back to look at him and smile reassuringly. He still looked so unsure. I glanced at the clock and noticed it was 4:45. I could feel the hunger pains in my stomach, begging for food.

"So, about that lunch….I haven't eaten anything today. Would you be okay with take-out food? We could stay in and watch a movie?" I added.

"Okay"

"Great" I smiled

I turned around to head to the kitchen to grab the phone and the menus stuck to my fridge. A sudden thought popped into my head and I turned to face him.

"By the way Bucky, you look pretty good for a guy who is nearly a century old" I laughed and continued on to the kitchen.

I heard him laugh loudly. It was quite possibly the best sound I had ever heard.

After contemplating our choices we finally chose to order a pizza from a place a few blocks away. Bucky had never eaten there before but I knew from experience that they had the best pizza. Instead of having it delivered, we decided to walk and pick it up ourselves. The guy taking my order said It was pretty busy for a Saturday night so our pizza wouldn't be ready until 5:30.

I grabbed my purse and threw my cell phone inside and off we went. The temperature had already begun to drop a bit but it felt nice. As we walked, we talked about his friend Steve. Bucky told me how great he had been, letting him move in to his apartment, taking care of him. He told me about the nightmares he had sometimes…his eyes darkened as he talked about them. I could see him slipping back into those bad thoughts. I looped my arm through his and he glanced down at me.

"Come back to me Bucky…you looked like you were going to a bad place" I said jokingly.

He seemed to snap out of it, looking down at my arm touching his arm. I thought maybe he didn't like it…I mean maybe he wasn't the touchy feely type.

_**Geez Eden, maybe you made him uncomfortable with the hug earlier too.**_

I started to pull my arm away, unsure of how he felt about me invading his personal space. He instantly grabbed my hand in his and I looked up to meet his eyes.

"Friends can hold each other hands, right?" he asked quietly.

I smiled at him, "Of course"

We walked together, holding hands….I know I had a silly looking grin on my face the entire time.

The place was packed full of people on a Saturday night. Bucky decided to wait outside while I made my way into the busy restaurant to pick up our order.

I walked in and made my way to the end of the bar where the to go orders are picked up. I passed a group of three guys who had obviously had way too much to drink already. They whooped and hollered at me as I walked by…I tried to ignore them. I ordered from this place a lot so the bartender recognized me immediately.

"Hey Eden, how's it going tonight?" he asked.

"It's okay Matt….I see you have your hands full already tonight" I said, nodding to the drunks further down the bar. He rolled his eyes and nodded.

I paid for my order, thanked Matt and headed back down the bar to the front door. One of the drunks, a stocky guy with a goatee, grabbed my arm as I walked by and pulled me toward him.

"Hey baby, why don't you slide right into the stool next to me here and we can get to know each other a little better" he slurred as he stared down my top.

I instantly yanked my arm out of his grasp and retorted, "No thanks" I turned back to the door and walked out of the restaurant.

I saw Bucky leaning against a light post further down the street, a smile on his face. When he saw me come out, he turned to me and his smile widened.

As I began to make my way over to him, I heard the door open again and someone follow me out. I turned to see the drunk angrily stumbling after me.

"Hey sexy, I wasn't done talking to you yet, get over here! Where are you going in such a rush?"

He snatched the pizza box out of my hand and laid it on one of the benches the restaurant had outside so diners could sit while they waited for their orders. He grabbed my arm hard and pulled me to him. I could smell the alcohol on his breath as he brought his mouth close to my face. His other arm reached behind me to slowly make its way down my backside. I pushed him away from him hard, which only made him angrier. He grabbed me with his left arm again and I saw him rear back his right hand in preparation of slapping me. He never got the chance.

I never heard Bucky approach, he was silent and deadly. I saw a metal hand shoot forward and grab the drunk's right wrist and squeeze. The drunk screamed in pain. I felt his arm drop away from me and I stumbled back out of the way.

I turned to see Bucky had pushed the guy up against the brick wall.

"You don't touch a lady like that" he spit out, a dangerous look on his face.

"Bucky!" I said loudly, coming up beside him.

"Look man! I didn't realize the whore was already taken" he shouted at Bucky.

Bucky growled in anger and pulled his right arm back like he was going to punch the guy. I stepped in front of him and laid my hands on his chest.

"No Bucky" I pleaded, looking up into his eyes. He looked down at me and instantly let the man go. The drunk ran off, back inside to join his friends I'm sure.

I kept my hands on his chest, I could feel his heart beating underneath the black shirt he wore. The anger left his eyes and he asked if I was okay. He pulled me close to him and wrapped his arms around me.

"Yeah I'm fine" I said into his chest. We stayed that way for a minute before he finally pulled me back and smiled at me.

"Come on, I'll let you pick out what movie to watch" he said.

I smiled back at him. He picked up the pizza and we made our way back to my apartment.


	6. Chapter 6

The last twenty four hours had been the best hours of my life. When Eden had asked me to stay and then promised she wasn't going anywhere and wanted to be there for me, I felt a huge weight lifted off my shoulders. When she pulled me up from the couch and hugged me tightly, I was shocked. I couldn't remember ever being hugged that way before. I caught the floral scent of her hair and couldn't help but sigh in satisfaction.

When she suggested we get take out and just stay in to watch a movie I was more than happy to oblige. I would do anything to spend time with her, it didn't matter what we did. I saw her turn around and head toward the kitchen and I sat back onto the couch.

"By the way Bucky…"I turned to see her looking my direction…."you look pretty good for a guy who is nearly a century old."

I couldn't control the laughter that escaped me. I might have been born nearly a hundred years ago but I was really only about 28 years old. HYDRA kept me frozen between missions; I had only aged maybe 2 years since they captured me during the war.

She entered the room with the phone in one hand and the stack of menus from her fridge. We sorted through the options and I mentioned that I hadn't eaten at the pizza place yet. We decided to order and then walk over and pick it up.

On the way, I told her more about Steve and how he had helped me get through the worst. I brought up the nightmares that I had some nights. I don't know why I even mentioned it. Just thinking about them made my heart begin to pound. I hated the fear that those nightmares brought out of me. I could feel myself slipping out of control.

"Come back to me Bucky…you looked like you were going to a bad place" Eden said to me.

Then I felt Eden's arm touching mine and I looked over at her.

_**This girl has no idea. I was heading for a bad place. Stop dwelling on the past man, look at your future, it's standing right next to you.**_

She started to pull her arm away, a look of uncertainty on her face. I grabbed onto her hand and held on.

"Friends can hold each other's hands, right?" I whispered.

_**Please say yes….please**_

Her beautiful smile told me my answer before she even replied, "Of course"

I know I probably had a goofy smile on my face as we walked down the block. I couldn't help it. Here I was holding the hand of a gorgeous woman who knew what I was and still wanted to be with me.

_**She didn't say she wanted to be with you Bucky…she said she wanted to be your friend.**_

Well, she may only want me as a friend now but I was determined to make her more than that. I needed her in my life right now and if that meant I only got to have her as a friend then that was fine by me…for now.

The pizza place was swarming with people so I offered to wait outside while she went in. I don't like to be around a lot of people. I was used to being alone, that is what I preferred. Big crowds were a problem; the noise, the bustling of people…it all made me jumpy, which in turn made me dangerous.

Once Eden was inside, I grabbed my cell phone out of my pocket and walked a bit further down the street until I came to a light post. I dialed Steve's number and leaned back on the post as I listened to it ring.

His voice sounded a bit worried when he finally answered, "Bucky, are you okay? You've been gone a while man…I was getting worried, how did it go?"

"She said I looked good for an old guy" I said with a chuckle.

I heard Steve laugh on the other end. I filled him in on her reaction and everything that had happened up until the moment I called him.

"I'm really happy for you Buck, and proud of you for taking such a huge step forward. This girl must be really special. When do I get to meet her?" he asked.

"Soon Steve, I just want to spend more time with her first….by myself" I added.

"Uh huh, I remember you telling me that once or twice…many years ago" he said with a laugh.

"Good bye Steve, don't wait up for me" I said with a smile as I hung up the phone. I heard him laughing when I disconnected.

It was about that time that I glanced back down the street to see Eden walking from the restaurant, a pizza box in her hand. I smiled at her. That's when I saw him.

There was a guy following her out the door yelling something at her. She turned around and I saw him snatch the pizza box out of her hand and fling it onto the bench next to him. I quickly walked towards them…attempting to keep myself under control.

_**Stay cool Bucky. The guy is probably just drunk…he saw a pretty lady like Eden and is trying to hit on her.**_

I broke out in a run when I saw him snatch her by the arm with one hand and reach around behind her to cop a feel with the other. I saw her push him away in disgust. He reached for her again and drew back his hand to slap her across the face. Fury washed over me.

_**If he hits her, I'll kill him.**_

Before he could lay his hand on her, I grabbed him with my metal arm and squeezed…hard. I felt the bones in his wrist break and he let out a scream. I let go of his wrist and used my metal arm to push him hard into the brick wall of the building.

"You don't touch a lady like that" I heard Eden call my name and come up beside me. I was trying to stay calm, I really was...but what he said next pushed me over the edge.

"Look man! I didn't realize the whore was already taken" he shouted it into my face.

_**Whore! He called Eden a whore!**_

A growl of anger came from my mouth and I reared back my arm. I was going to beat this guy within an inch of his life.

Eden stepped in front of me before I could land a single blow. I felt her hands on my chest.

"No Bucky" she looked at me and shook her head.

I had promised Eden that the Winter Soldier was gone. I would prove that to her. I let the guy go and he ran the opposite direction.

Her hands were still on my chest, it felt good to be this close to her.

"Are you okay?" I didn't wait for a response. I pulled her to me and wrapped my arms around her tightly. She mumbled she was fine, not moving her head from my chest.

_**I could get use to this. **_

I never wanted to let her go…. I could have stayed like that forever.

I finally pulled away and smiled down at her. "Come on, I'll let you pick out what movie to watch"

I picked up the pizza and we headed back to the apartment.

"Thank you Bucky….for what you did back there" she said as we walked along.

"For defending your honor? Or for not beating that man into a pulp?" I responded.

She giggled, "Both, I guess"

We reached her apartment and I sat the pizza down onto her coffee table. I knew she hadn't eaten all day and neither had I. My metabolism worked faster than normal people…like Steve, I couldn't get drunk and my body required nourishment more often and in larger quantities. I heard her in the kitchen opening up the fridge. She returned with two cans of soda and a stack of napkins.

She opened the box and grabbed a slice out. The pizza was huge and it smelled delicious. I saw her walk over to a large shelf of movies. I watched her as she nibbled on her pizza and stared at the movies until she apparently found the right one. She turned to smile at me.

"I haven't seen this one yet. I heard it was really scary but I didn't want to watch it alone in the dark." she said as she slid the disc into her player. She threw the empty box my way and I finally saw the title.

_**The Conjuring**_

"Are you afraid of scary movies Bucky?" she asked as she laid her slice of pizza on a napkin.

_**I lived a scary movie for 70 years.**_

"No" I replied.

"Great, so I can use your shoulder to hide my eyes at all the scary parts then" she said as she headed towards what I assumed was her bedroom.

She came back out a few moments later wearing black yoga pants and a grey tank top.

"I like to be comfortable when I watch movies" she explained when I eyed her curiously.

We decided to eat our pizza before turning on the movie. She had two slices and then exclaimed she was full. She watched me devour the rest.

"You better watch it old man, you can't stay in fantastic shape forever" she joked, poking me in the stomach as she walked by.

"Yes I can, I'm a super soldier, remember?" I called after her. She giggled.

She came back from throwing the box and empty cans away and began turning off all the lights. Once it was completely dark in the apartment she came and leapt onto the couch with a shriek.

She grabbed the remote and turned on the movie. It really was a good, full of jumps and scares. Each time something popped out or something scary happened, Eden would scoot closer to me and grab my hand. Once the scary part was over she would release my hand and begin watching again. By the middle of the movie, she was cuddled up to my chest and I had my arm wrapped around her.

I could smell her hair and it made me smile. I had to find out what she was using to smell so good.

Once the credits started to roll, Eden paused it and we sat in the dark together. She laid her head on my chest and threw one arm around my waist.

"Bucky?" she murmured.

"Yes?"

"You're a good person to watch a scary movie with" she said…."and you smell nice"

"Thank you"

Her phone received a text message and she groaned. She pulled away from me and got up off the couch. She stretched and her tank top rode up her stomach just a tiny amount. I swallowed hard and turned away, trying not to stare. She walked over to her purse and pulled out her phone to check her message.

She had her back to me but I heard her intake of breath when she read it. I knew whatever it was had upset her.

_**Should I ask?**_

She turned around and I could tell she was trying to appear okay. I saw her swallow hard and put on a fake smile.

"Everything okay?" I asked.

She nodded, "Yep"

She sat her phone back in her purse without responding to the message. Whoever it was, she didn't want to talk to them.

_**Or didn't want to talk to them in front of you.**_

She walked back over and sat down on the couch. She looked deep in thought and I got the feeling it was time for me to leave. Whatever she had read had upset her and I didn't want to push her.

"It's getting late, I should probably go" I said standing.

She looked up at me and seemed to hesitate before she nodded in response. "Okay"

"Hey Bucky, can I get your cell phone number? I'd like to be able to call you"

"Of course" I answered.

We exchanged phone numbers and then she followed me to the door to let me out.

"Thanks for spending time with me today Bucky…and for telling me everything." She said as I stepped out into the hallway.

"Thanks for not kicking me out of your house once I finished telling you everything" was my response.

I wanted to reach out and hug her but I gave her some space. Whatever that text message said, it was getting to her, I could see it in her eyes. I wanted to know…but I had no right to demand an answer. If she wanted to tell me, she would…in her own time.

I wished her a goodnight and turned to walk toward the stairs. I made it halfway down when I heard her call after me, "Bucky!"

I turned to see her rushing toward me. When she finally reached me, she hugged me tightly.

"Thank you" she whispered into my chest.

"For what?" I asked, confused.

"For being on that bench last night" was her response. She turned away and walked back down the hallway to her apartment door. Before she closed it, she looked my way one last time and smiled.


	7. Chapter 7

The evening was turning out to be perfect.

I had to say, watching Bucky chivalrously come to my rescue had been something I would never forget.

After we returned to my apartment, I began searching for a movie to watch.

_**What would Bucky be in the mood for? Funny? Romance? Action?**_

That's when I saw it, The Conjuring. I had bought it a month ago after hearing a raving review from a client. I had never gotten the courage to watch it though. I know, I know. I'm a grown woman. But I had a tendency, after watching scary movies, to think way too much on them until I would finally freak myself out so much I would be unable to sleep. I glanced back at Bucky with a smile on my face. He looked like a guy who could protect me from a few monsters.

_**Stop it Eden! You said FRIEND…remember?**_

I threw the box to Bucky so he could see what I had chosen.

"I haven't seen this one yet" I said as I popped it in my Blu ray player, "I heard it was really scary but I didn't want to watch it alone in the dark"

He glanced up at me and I jokingly asked if he was afraid of scary movies.

"No"

"Great, so I can use your shoulder to hide my eyes at all the scary parts then" was my response. I headed back to my bedroom to change out of my clothes. I discarded my jewelry onto my dresser and began to undress. I threw my clothes into the hamper and searched my drawers for some more comfortable clothes. I slipped on my yoga pants and grabbed a tank top.

I saw Bucky notice my change of clothes as I walked back into the living room.

I shrugged my shoulders, "I like to be comfortable when I watch movies"

I couldn't wait another second to eat….I was starving. I scarfed down two giant slices and felt ready to pop. Bucky ate everything else; he must have been starving too. I remembered during our long conversation earlier that he said his body worked differently than other people…a faster metabolism I think is how he explained it.

As he finished the last slice, I admired his body…he was in excellent shape. I remembered when I had placed my hands on his chest earlier on the street. I had let my hands linger there.

_**Admit it Eden, the thought had crossed your mind again…you wanted to rub your hands up and down his waist….No! Bad girl! **_

I got up to throw away the trash before we watched the movie and I teased him about not being able to stay in fantastic shape forever, to which he replied, "Yes I can, I'm a super solder, remember?"

I giggled as I walked back into the kitchen. On my way back, I flipped off every light switch until I finally made a running leap onto the sofa in excitement of watching the movie.

It was exactly what I hoped for. Lots of scary parts, I loved it. I realized though, a quarter of the way through it, that I had ulterior motives for picking this movie. Each time a scary part would happen I would grab onto Bucky's hand for dear life. It was warm. I would hold on to it until it no longer seemed appropriate and then let go. Each time I reached for his hand, I would scoot closer, trying not to be so obvious. The desire to be next to him was overpowering.

By the middle of the movie, I had gotten exactly what I set out for. I was snuggled up to him and I felt his arm wrap around me.

_**Never forget this moment Eden, it's PEFRECT! **_

It was hard to concentrate on the movie after that. He smelt so good and his body was warm. I felt complete. That was the only word I could use to describe it. I had known this man for one day…one single day and already I felt closer to him than any other person I had ever met.

The movie ended and I moved to grab the remote to pause it. The room was still completely dark except the light coming from the television screen. I wanted to curl back up and enjoy his body for the rest of the evening.

_**Just do it Eden, lay back down and enjoy it for as long as you can.**_

I laid my head back on his chest and threw left arm around his waist. He didn't flinch away. We sat there for a long time together, in the dark.

I finally whispered his name.

"Yes?" he answered.

"You're a good person to watch a scary movie with…and you smell nice" I added.

I smiled when I heard him say "Thank you"

The beep of my phone alerting me I had received a text message drew a groan from my throat. Glancing at the clock, I saw it was 9:00pm. Who would be texting me at this hour on a Saturday night? My parents were usually in bed at this hour and would always call me rather than text. My best friend Jill from back home would be out with her fiancé this late at night. A client maybe? I got up and stretched my arms to the sky and felt my shirt rise up.

I dug in my purse until I found my phone and clicked on the message. I was shocked to see who it was from.

Michael: Eden, I miss you. Can we get together and talk?

_**How dare he? Who does he think he is? **_

Michael and I had been broken up for a year and half. Did he honestly think I wanted anything to do with him after I walked in on him cheating on me? Why would he pick today, of all days, to message me. This night was supposed to be perfect and he is ruining it.

_**Don't let him Eden. Calm down. Don't let Bucky see how upset you are. You can get it together and still salvage the night.**_

I closed my eyes. I could do this. I felt sick to my stomach but as I turned around to face Bucky's gaze I put a smile on my face and swallowed hard. There was concern in his eyes. I'm sure he was wondering who the message was from but I didn't offer an explanation.

When he asked if I was okay, I could only respond "Yep" I was dangerously close to losing it. Michael's betrayal had been hard on me. He was the only person, up until that point in my life, that I had opened up to. It had taken me months to get over it.

_**And here he is, back to ruin your life again.**_

I placed the phone into my purse and walked back over to join Bucky on the couch. I didn't snuggle back up to him. I was too confused…all these old feelings came rushing back and I was doing my best to sort through them.

Bucky announcing it was late and that he should go, drew me out of my daze.

_**Don't let him go Eden. Don't let Michael ruin this perfect night.**_

I hesitated. I didn't want Bucky to go but I knew it was too early in our friendship for him to see me like this. I didn't want to scare him off. I nodded in agreement.

I asked for his phone number…he gave me his and I gave him mine.

"Thanks for spending time with me today Bucky…and for telling me everything"

He shrugged his shoulders and I saw a smirk form at the corner of his mouth, "Thanks for not kicking me out of your house once I finished telling you everything."

I stood there staring at him. He wished me goodnight and started walking away from me. This stranger from the bench had affected me so deeply and there he was, walking away.

_**A hug Eden…you need one last hug from him tonight…run after him.**_

"Bucky" I called out his name. He turned around to see me, a confused look in his eyes.

When I reached him, I wrapped my arms around him and whispered into his chest a thank you.

"For what?" he asked.

Being in his arms brought a smile to my face.

I told him truthfully, "For being on that bench last night"

I let go of him and walked back to my apartment. When I reached the door, I turned to see him standing in the hallway where I left him. I smiled and entered my apartment.

After I shut the door, I leaned against it and grinned. I heard my phone beep again…another text message. I sighed.

I grabbed the phone, not looking at it, and turned out all the lights. I made sure my front door was locked and headed to my bedroom. After washing my face, I jumped into the bed and finally pulled my phone out to see the message.

Michael: Call me tomorrow! I have to see you.

After staring at the words for several moments, I deleted the message. I wasn't going to let Michael have any possible hope that I would ever speak to him, much less see him again.

I laid my phone on the nightstand and pulled the covers up over me. My thoughts drifted to Bucky. I wanted to remember everything…how it felt when he held my hand on the way to the restaurant, his laugh, the rise and fall of his chest during the movie. I smiled to myself. I picked up my phone again and searched for his name. After typing in the message, I hit send and laid the phone on my stomach, hoping he would reply quickly.

...xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx...

I made my way back to Steve's apartment. When I walked through the door, Steve looked up from the files he was reading and smiled.

"You must be losing your touch Bucky, it's still early" he smiled.

I eased down into the recliner and glanced his way. I was happy how the day had went….up until the end when she had gotten that message that had upset her so much. I only felt better about leaving when I heard call my name and rush down the hall to hug me.

I told Steve everything that had happened that day. He sat there smiling and nodding at me encouragingly. When I got to the part about the mysterious text message, he asked "Who do you think it was?"

I shook my head " I don't know, but it upset her. I figured she needed some time alone, so I left"

"Well Bucky, I think you did the right thing. Are you going to see her again tomorrow?"

I shrugged my shoulders, "I don't know…she didn't say anything. Should I call her tomorrow?"

We debated back and forth on what I should do…call her…wait for her to call…give it a couple of days and then call…on and on it went.

Before we were able to make a decision, my cell phone beeped. A text message. No one ever texted me…except for Steve and he was sitting right in front of me.

I pulled my phone out of the pocket and my heart soared.

Eden: Are you busy tomorrow?

I looked up at Steve. "It's her, she wants to know if I'm busy tomorrow." I told him.

He laughed and shook his head, "Well are you going to answer her or make the lady wait?"

I looked back down at the phone and typed out a response before hitting send.

_**Did that seem a bit cocky? No**_

I had bits of pieces of memories about various girls from my past. I remember pursuing them and being pursued. Maybe this was the true Bucky trying to resurface. I smirked and waited for her response.

...xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx...

EDEN POV

My phone beeped again and I excitedly looked at the message I had received.

Bucky: Miss me already? No I don't have any plans for tomorrow.

I laughed out loud. Did he really just ask that? I smiled…maybe Bucky wasn't the reserved quiet guy I thought he was. I needed to learn a little bit more about Bucky before he became the Winter Soldier.

_**How do you respond Eden? Do you tell him you've been thinking about him nonstop since he left?**_

I typed out a response quickly.

Eden: Maybe. Dinner at my place tomorrow? 7:00?

Bucky: Okay. This time I get to pick out the movie.

Eden: Deal! 

Bucky: See you at 7:00…goodnight

Eden: Goodnight…and btw, the answer is yes…I did miss you!

I smiled as I sent the last message and laid my phone back down on my bedside table. Tomorrow couldn't get here soon enough. I feel asleep with a smile on my face.


	8. Chapter 8

I woke up late the next day feeling refreshed, a smile still on my face. Glimpsing outside, I saw it was a cloudy day. The impending storm did nothing to disrupt my mood. I laid in bed and found myself thinking about Bucky. I needed to figure out what to cook tonight. I would also need to make a trip to the store to pick up a few things today. Peering out the window again, I saw the big rain clouds hanging in the sky. Hopefully they would hold off until I finished my trip to the market.

I jumped out of bed and headed to my bathroom to shower and shave my legs. After toweling myself off, I looked at my reflection in the mirror. I debated on drying my hair and straightening it. If I got caught in the rain, it was going to curl up anyway and I would still have to redo it before Bucky came over tonight. I opted to let it curl up and dry on its own while I planned my menu for tonight's dinner.

I sat down at my laptop and began searching through my recipes, looking for something that sounded good. I wasn't sure what kind of food Bucky liked but I figured he wasn't a picky eater. I finally decided on something simple. Chicken fried steak with homemade mashed potatoes and white gravy. It was something I had cooked many times before and I knew it would be easy enough.

I pulled on a pair of jeans and a black sweater and padded back into the bathroom to look at my hair. It had dried naturally into loopy curls that bounced down my back. Jill had always envied my curls, saying they made me look like a sexy vixen. I suddenly remembered what tomorrow was: The fitting! I was going to see Jill tomorrow!

Jill had called me months back to tell me that her and Dave were getting married. I was happy for her of course, but deep down there was a twinge of jealously. Jill and Dave had met in college, at the same party where I had met Michael. Since I had moved away, we didn't get to see nearly as much of each other as I would like but she still asked me to be a bridesmaid nonetheless.

She had called me last week and begged me to drive the 3 hours back home so I could be fitted for my bridesmaid dress. I had already been contemplating taking a vacation from work so I had agreed to drive the three hours home the following Monday. The plan was to spend Monday catching up and then Tuesday I would accompany her to the dress shop to try on my dress. I didn't plan on driving back home until Wednesday evening. I had almost forgotten entirely about our plans.

_**That means you won't see Bucky again for 3 whole days!**_

I felt myself frown at that thought. Well, I guess I better make the most of tonight and enjoy the time I can spend with him. I applied a bit of eye makeup and took one last look in the mirror. Maybe I should try wearing my hair curly more often, it had gotten long enough now that it didn't poof out as much. I shrugged at myself in the mirror and turned to leave the bathroom. I slid on my boots and grabbed my purse.

The one thing I loved about living in this neighborhood was that there were so many shops, restaurants, and small markets around, all within walking distance. I hardly ever needed to drive my car anywhere. I stepped outside my building and turned left to walk the two blocks to the market.

I waved to the owner when I entered the store and told him good morning. I gathered everything I would need to make dinner and a few other necessities.

_**Wine?! Sure, why not?**_

I got to the counter and after paying for my purchases the clerk handed me my bag. As I was walking out the door, I heard him tell me to have a nice day.

"Thank you, you too" I turned my head to shout as I stepped back outside. I didn't see the two joggers I was stepping out in front of until it was almost too late. Luckily they both came to a stop just seconds before colliding into me. I was so embarrassed, I felt my cheeks turning pink and I lowered my head in embarrassment, unable to look at them…hoping they would forget the clumsy blonde and go on their way.

"Ma'am, are you okay?" I heard one ask me with concern in his voice. I sneaked a peek and saw the other guy was bent over resting his hands on his knees to catch his breath.

I kept my head down and muttered that I was fine.

_**Please just go away.**_

"Eden?" said a familiar voice.

_**Bucky?**_

I looked up to Bucky raise himself upright and look at me in surprise. His hair was tied back allowing me to see the striking features in his face…his strong jawline, the small dimple in his chin, and his bright blue eyes looking down at me in surprise. I stared at him for a second taking him in. It was obvious him and the other guy had been out for a run. He was wearing sweat pants, a sweat shirt, and running shoes. I glanced at the other guy.

_**Shit! It's Captain America. Great, you almost collided with an American hero.**_

He smiled and nodded his head at me, "Your Eden…it's nice to meet you….I'm Steve" he reached out his hand.

I shook it and smiled, "Of course I recognize you. It's nice to meet you as well. I'm sorry for being so clumsy…I should really watch were I'm going."

I felt my purse slipping off my shoulder and instinctively let go of the bag with one hand to tug it back onto my shoulder. The contents in the bag shifted and I felt it begin to tumble out of my other hand. With lightning speed, Bucky grabbed the bag from my hands.

_**Great Eden, you sure know how to make an impression.**_

"Thanks" I stuttered.

He handed the bag back to me and I felt one hand linger on mine for a moment. I looked up to see him staring intently at me. He reached out to brush a curl that had fallen in my face. His fingertips grazed my cheek slightly as he moved it away. My heart felt like it was about to explode out of my chest. I couldn't take my eyes off of him.

I heard Steve clear his throat and I broke eye contact with Bucky to glance his way again.

I realized that I had been gazing up at Bucky for longer than what was probably normal and it was obviously awkward for Steve.

"Well I should get these things home" I said, motioning to the bag in my hands.

"Perhaps the three of us can get together sometime soon Eden, I would love to get to know more about you" he added. I grinned and nodded my head yes.

Steve smiled and started jogging in place, ready to head in the opposite direction I was going.

He glanced at Bucky and grinned, "You ready Buck?"

"Go ahead Steve, I'll catch up with you in a sec" he replied.

"Yeah, you hope you can catch up with me" Steve called back as he headed down the street.

Bucky smirked and called back, "Jerk!"

I heard Steve shout "Punk" as he made his way down the block.

The exchange between the two was nice to see. It was obvious Steve cared about Bucky and vice versa.

Bucky set his eyes upon me and smiled.

"So, you missed me so much you had to hunt me down and throw yourself in front of me during my morning jog?"

My mouth dropped open in surprise.

_**Did he really just say that? That cocky little….whatever Eden, you know it was adorable.**_

"Hey now, you're the one that ran up on me buddy" I retorted back, sticking my tongue out at him.

He laughed again, a genuine laugh that was music to my ears.

"Your hair is…" he motioned to my curls

"…a mess, I know" I finished for him.

"I was going to say beautiful actually" he said.

I felt the grin on my face widen. I looked down at the bag of groceries in my hand and knew I really did need to get back. I had meat in the bag that needed to be put in the refrigerator.

"I really should get these things home" I said.

Bucky nodded, "I'll see you at 7 sharp"

He turned and started jogging after Steve, who was nowhere in sight.

I turned the opposite direction and headed back to my apartment. I turned back once to see Bucky glancing back and waving at me.

When I reached my apartment, I put my groceries up and started to tidy up my apartment. I heard my cell phone ring and I rushed to answer it.

_**Maybe it's Bucky! **_

It wasn't Bucky, but I was still glad to see it was Jill.

"Hey girl!" I answered.

"EDEN! I can't wait to see you tomorrow" she shouted. I pulled the phone back away from my ear and laughed. She told me all about the plans she had made for us. Jill was a busy bee and she couldn't stand to sit still for very long. It sounded like the next three days were going to be exhausting. We chatted some more before saying our goodbyes. I promised to call her before I left to let her know I was on my way. I sat the phone down and began to walk away when I heard a text message alert.

_**Maybe that's Bucky!**_

I rushed back over to grab my phone to check the message.

Michael: I'm coming over to see you tonight, we need to talk about us.

_**Us? **_

I felt like throwing the phone at the wall. Who did Michael think he is? He can't call me out of the blue after a year and a half to insist on talking about US! I wasn't just mad, I was furious. I didn't want to ever see him again; I hated him for what he had done to me. I certainly didn't want him showing up at my apartment tonight with Bucky here. I hadn't told Bucky anything about Michael yet, I wasn't trying to hide it…it just hadn't come up in conversation.

I typed out my response furiously and pushed the send button.

Eden: I don't want to see you Michael…ever. Don't come over to my house and don't ever contact me again.

I threw the phone down and walked away.

BUCKY POV

I woke up to the feeling of something being thrown down on top of me. I opened my eyes to see my running shoes laying on my chest. Steve was standing over me grinning.

"Get up lover boy, it's time for our run"

I growled at him and sat up. He was already dressed and jogging around the apartment.

_**That's Steve for you…always cheerful, even in the morning.**_

I got up and threw on my running clothes and tied my hair back. Once I got my shoes on we headed to the park for our warm up. 10 laps later and we had barely broken a sweat. Warm up was over; it was time to really get going. We exited the park and headed on our normal run around the city. It was nice running with Steve, he was a fast runner…maybe even faster than me. It was always a nice challenge to try and out do him.

"So are you excited?" he asked, picking up the pace.

"Excited about what Steve" I asked, pushing myself to match his speed.

"Dinner tonight, with Eden"

Her face popped into my head and I slowed down to a jog. Steve matched my pace and glanced in my direction.

"What's wrong Buck"

I shook my head, "I don't know Steve…what if I mess this whole thing up with her man. I don't deserve a girl like her"

Steve shook his head, "Your wrong Bucky, you deserve a girl exactly like her"

It was that moment, a girl stepped out of the market and right in front of us. Luckily we both saw her and came to a halt before slamming into her and knocking her down. I bent down to catch my breath, annoyed that we had to stop. I heard Steve ask her if she was okay.

"I'm fine" I heard a familiar voice mutter.

I glanced up and looked at the young woman.

It was Eden.


	9. Chapter 9

"Eden?" I asked, not quite sure it was her. The voice sounded the same, the height was right…but this girl had the most beautiful head of blonde curly hair trailing down her shoulders. I stood up and watched her raise her face to mine.

_**It is her…My God, I didn't think she could get any more beautiful.**_

She turned her head to glance at Steve and a look of bewilderment arose on her face. Steve stuck his hand out and introduced himself. She took his hand and gently shook it, replying, "Of course I recognize you. It's nice to meet you as well. I'm sorry for being so clumsy…I should really watch where I'm going."

Her purse slipped down her shoulder then and I saw her remove one hand from the grocery bag to pull the strap back up. The bag must have been heavy…I could see it slipping from her hands. I reached out and snatched it up before it could tumble to the ground. Her cheeks flushed pink and she stammered out a thank you. I handed her back the bag, brushing my hand against hers and enjoying the softness of her skin. I noticed in the commotion that a single curl had fallen into her face. The desire to reach out to touch it was too much so I didn't deny myself. I used my right hand to gently brush the curl back and away from her face, letting my fingertips touch her still rosy cheek as I pulled away. We stared at each other for a moment before Steve cleared his throat. She looked away, embarrassed stating she needed to get her groceries home.

I heard Steve mention something about getting together some time which made Eden grin and nod her head in agreement. Steve glanced at me and asked if I was ready. I didn't want to leave her quite yet.

"Go ahead Steve, I'll catch up with you in a sec"

Steve started jogging back down the street and said, "Yeah, you hope you can catch up with me!"

_**I'm going kick his ass later for that.**_

With a smirk I called out, "Jerk!"

Steve shouted, "Punk!" and took off.

When I turned back to Eden she was smiling at me, her eyes twinkling. I couldn't help but smile back.

_**Say something witty Bucky**_

"So, you missed me so much you had to hunt me down and throw yourself in front of me during my morning jog?" I chided. Her mouth dropped open, the look of shock making her even more adorable.

She seemed to think about it a moment before replying, "Hey now, you're the one that ran up on me buddy"

I couldn't help but laugh when she stuck her tongue out at me.

I gestured to her curls, "Your hair is….." before I could complete my sentence she chimed in "…a mess, I know"

_**She thinks her hair looks like a mess? She really has no idea how beautiful she is!**_

"I was going to say beautiful actually" I replied, watching as her face lit up with a smile.

"I really should get these things home" she said.

I really wanted to offer to walk her home but I didn't want to seem too pushy or desperate to spend time with her. I also didn't want her to tire of my company….ever.

I nodded, "I'll see you at 7 sharp."

It took all my strength to turn and jog away from her. I turned back for one more gaze at her and saw her looking back at me.

I headed in the direction that Steve and I usually took to catch up with him. I went ten blocks before I saw him. He was leaning against a bench, resting…waiting for me. He was grinning at me as I approached.

"Wow Bucky, you know how to pick them" he said appreciatively "She is stunning"

I nodded, "I told you"

"Well since you don't think you deserve her, do you mind if I give it a shot?" he said with a serious face. I looked at him menacingly for several seconds before he busted out laughing and with a wink said, "Gotcha!" With that, he turned and ran for his life. I chased him all the way home.

…...

After Michael's text message, I spent the rest of the day fuming. The more I thought about it, the more upset I got. I turned on the television to take my mind off of him. It helped a little. The longer I sat there, the more comfortable I got and before I knew it, I had drifted off. I awoke to the beep of my cell phone telling me I had a text message. I looked at the clock and groaned.

6:18

_**Shit, Bucky will be here in less than 45 minutes. I don't even have time to cook anything now.**_

I guess we were going to be having take-out again.

I got up and grabbed my cell phone. I screamed in frustration when I saw who it was.

Michael: Don't be so dramatic Eden. We can work through our problems, you just need to see me.

_**That cocky piece of shit! He thinks if I see him in person we will be able to just "work through our problems" **_

The last thing I wanted was Michael showing up with Bucky here. Michael had always been a hot head and I didn't know how he would take it when he saw another man at my apartment, even if he was the one that cheated on me. Not that I was worried he would do anything…besides, Bucky could take care of himself. So I did the only thing I could think to do. I lied.

Eden: I won't be home tonight Michael, so don't bother showing up. Leave me alone!

I rubbed the bridge of my nose and tried to calm down. I looked at the clock again.

6: 23

I texted Bucky.

Eden: Hey, you don't mind if we eat take-out again do you? I sort of fell asleep and just woke up.

Bucky: I don't mind…pick whatever you like, I'll eat anything..7 still okay?

Eden: Yes, see you then.

I went to my bedroom and pulled off my clothes, they were wrinkled from napping on the couch. I grabbed a fresh pair of jeans and a t-shirt and threw them on. I looked at myself in the mirror.

_**Do I have time to straighten my hair?**_

6:30

I still had time…I reached to turn on my straightener and then caught another glimpse of myself in the mirror. A single curly strand had slipped into my face and I remembered how Bucky had touched my face earlier, removing that same strand of hair. My heart had felt like it would burst out of my chest.

I pulled my hand back from the straightener and instead grabbed a clip sitting next to it. I pulled my hair up into the clip and artfully pulled single curls down to frame my face.

I went to the kitchen and started pulling out the take-out menus.

_**Italian? No. Mexican? No. Chinese? …Yes!**_

I saw the menu for the Chinese place down the street. I loved this place but hadn't ordered from there in such a long time. Mostly because there was one delivery guy who was a complete pervert. The last three times I had ordered, it had been the same guy. He would stare at my breasts and practically drool on the floor. It was disgusting and I didn't appreciate the attention. That had been months ago, maybe he had quit since then…or better yet, had gotten fired.

I called and placed an order for a small variety of things I thought Bucky would enjoy. After repeating my card number to the young woman on the phone, I was told it would be delivered in 45 minutes.

6:56

Bucky would be arriving any second. A sudden clap of lightning and the rumbling of thunder drew me to the window. It was pouring outside.

KNOCK KNOCK

When I opened the door, there stood a shivering Bucky. Drops of rainwater slid down his jaw…his hair hung wet in his face. His grey shirt was completely soaked through as were his jeans.

I grabbed his right arm and pulled him inside, slamming the door shut. His skin was cold to the touch.

"Stay here, I'll grab some towels."

I headed to the hall closet and pulled out two huge, fluffy towels. When I got back to Bucky he was still standing where I left him.

"Bucky, you need to get out of those wet clothes before you catch a cold."

_**Admit it Eden, you just want to see him out of those clothes! Bad girl! Stop!**_

Bucky smirked," I've been here 1 minute and you're already trying to get me out of my pants."

I giggled and felt the redness in my cheeks. Boy, he had no idea how close he came to the truth on that one.

I poked him in the ribs and stuck out my tongue.

"Strip…or I'll have to strip you down myself" I said forcefully. His eyes got serious all of a sudden and I was worried I had taken it a bit too far.

_**Stupid Eden….you said you were going to be his friend, nothing more…now you've made him uncomfortable. Well…he started it….didn't he? **_

I hesitated for a second and before the apologies could leave my mouth, Bucky sauntered forward and stopped directly in front of me…impossibly close. His lips were so close, only inches separated us…if I stood on tiptoe I could close the gap between us and kiss those pouty lips.

_**Stop EDEN! **_

I saw his hands move then, grabbing the bottom of his shirt and peeling it away from his body until he stood there shirtless in front of me. I swallowed hard. He was perfect! It was exactly as I pictured it, a muscled chest and chiseled abs.

I gasped. A look of doubt passed over his face and he stepped back a couple of steps. That's when I noticed the scars on his left shoulder from where they had attached the metal arm. It did nothing to mar the beauty of his chest and I longed to touch where metal met his skin. I think he mistook my gasp for one of disgust rather than one of pleasure from the sight of seeing him shirtless.

I don't think he expected the words that left my mouth.

"Can I touch it?" He looked shocked at first but then nodded his approval. I saw his jaw flinch and he swallowed hard.

I slowly closed the distance between us again, never letting my eyes leave his. I finally looked down at his metal hand and reached out to touch it. The metal was cold to the touch. I trailed my fingers up his arm until I came to where it ended, connecting it to the flesh. I hesitated and looked up into his eyes once again. His lips were parted slightly but he seemed to be holding his breath. I looked back at his arm and let my fingers gently touch the scars, gliding closer to his chest. He exhaled and I felt him shiver.

A sudden clap of thunder caused me to jump and I stepped back from him. I threw my hands up to my chest and giggled nervously.

Bucky was still standing there, motionless, staring at me. He looked so vulnerable…so lost.

_**You must have freaked him out Eden…you just couldn't help yourself could you, you just had to touch him.**_

He was still standing there in wet jeans and as much as I wanted to see him peel those off as well, I knew it wouldn't be appropriate to expect him to walk around my apartment in just his underwear.

_**Maybe his underwear are wet too….SHUT UP!**_

Michael! I remembered after I had caught him cheating, I had bundled all of his belongings up and shoved them into a box in the back of the closet in my spare room. I was pretty sure there were some pajama pants and an old college t-shirt of his in there.

"Don't move, I'm going to grab you something to put on. I made my way to the room and pulled the closet door open. There was the box, right where I had left it. I dug through it until I found what I was searching for. Black pajama bottoms and a grey t-shirt with our college insignia. I made my way back into the living room and Bucky still stood there waiting…in the same exact spot I left him.

I smiled at him, "I didn't really mean it when I said don't move Bucky."

That brought a small smile to his lips.

I passed him the clothes, "Here, these should fit you. The master bathroom is through my bedroom right there." I said pointing. "Just leave your wet clothes in the tub and I'll come back in and get them. They shouldn't take long to dry in the dryer."

He frowned at the clothes I handed him and looked at me questioningly.

I realized he was probably wondering why I had men's clothes in my apartment.

I sighed, "You want the short or long version of the story."

"Short version" he replied gruffly.

"We met in college, he cheated on me, it was a year and a half ago and luckily for you, I never bothered to throw that box of crap away"

I saw anger wash over his face, "He cheated on YOU?"

_**He is absolutely adorable!**_

"Yes Bucky, he cheated on me…now go put on those clothes. You can wash up in my bathroom. The food should be here…"

KNOCK KNOCK

"….now."

He turned and made his way into my bedroom. I grabbed my wallet and went to open up the front door. Oh, how I regret not looking in the peep hole before I opened it.


	10. Chapter 10

"Michael" I hissed.

He stood before me, dressed in black slacks and a red button up shirt. His once shaggy brown hair had been cut closer to his head. I hated it. I hated him. But most of all, I hated that shit eating grin he had on his face.

"What are you doing here?" His smile didn't even falter when I didn't open the door the rest of the way and invite him in.

He grinned at me, "I knew you weren't telling the truth when you said you wouldn't be home. I figured you were playing hard to get" he replied, not letting my look of disgust faze him. He reached out to caress my face and I jerked back giving him in the opportunity he needed to push past the door and make his way inside my apartment.

_**Don't panic Eden, just tell him to leave…just do it quickly before Bucky gets back out here.**_

I hoped he couldn't here Michael talking…he would surely come to investigate a strange man's voice. I tried not to appear as if I was whispering, "Get the hell out Michael, now!"

Michael turned to face me again…he quickly reached behind me and slammed the door shut with one hand, the other grabbing me tightly on my arm and pulling me close to him. I smelled the whiskey on his breath…it had always been his favorite drink.

_**Well that explains it Eden, the idiot is drunk.**_

He whined, "Babe, I missed you. I know, I know…I fucked up but I'm going to make it right between us."

I jerked away, rubbing at the pain in my arm where he had grabbed me. I pointed to the door, "Get the hell out and don't ever come back"

He stood there, glaring at me. Michael and I had dated for 7 months. I had thought I loved him and I thought he returned that affection. In those 7 months, we had fought occasionally…but he had never laid a hand on me. Oh how the mighty have fallen.

I didn't see the back of his hand coming until it was too late. SMACK! The force of the hit sent me spinning into the nearby side table knocking over a glass picture frame of Jill and I at our college graduation.

I felt Michael's hand on the back of my neck and he spun me around to face him again. I was still in shock from the slap that I couldn't react.

"Look what you made me do Eden!" the smell of alcohol on his breath was nauseating. He pushed me against the wall. My sense of preservation finally kicked in and I threw my hands up to push him away. He easily over powered me, using one of his hands to hold both of my wrists in place above my head.

"Please Michael, don't"

_**Oh God, this isn't happening, where is Bucky?**_

…...

As soon as I stepped out onto the street to head to Eden's, the rain began to fall in sheets. I ran as quickly as I could to her building and made my way inside. I was soaked and the temperature outside had fallen quite a bit.

_**Good going Bucky, now what? **_

I thought about heading back to Steve's and changing clothes.

_**Maybe Eden can warm you up…no Bucky, stop thinking that! **_

I figured if I ran back to Steve's I would only get wet again on the way back to Eden's so I might as well just head upstairs to her apartment. I'm sure she had a towel I could use until I dried or let me wait until the rain stopped long enough for me to run home and change.

I stood at her door shivering.

_**Shit its cold.**_

I knocked on her door and waited for her answer. I must have looked pathetic, she instantly pulled me inside. She ran off and returned with towels.

"Bucky, you need to get out of those wet clothes before you catch a cold" she demanded.

The smirk that appeared on my face was instinctual, "I've been here 1 minute and you're already trying to get me out of my pants."

_**Where the hell did that come from? Did you really just say that?**_

She stuck her tongue out and poked me in my ribs.

Then she said the sexiest thing I have ever heard from a woman's mouth, "Strip…or I'll have to strip you down myself"

I stopped smirking. I stood there staring at her, the excitement I felt when she said that becoming evident in my wet jeans. I was losing the battle inside my head. My brain was screaming at me not to do it but another part of me was definitely not listening.

I stepped forward, dangerously close to her, staring at her pretty face, trying to figure out what she was thinking. I moved my hands down to the bottom of my shirt and pulled it from my body, letting it drop on the floor.

She gasped.

_**Of course she gasped you idiot. Your arm probably freaks her out, you're so stupid!**_

I didn't see a look of disgust in her eyes though. She actually seemed fascinated by it and I was shocked when she asked to touch it.

I thought about it for a second before I nodded.

She stepped forward…just as close as before. She looked down and laid her hand on my metal one. She trailed her fingers up slowly until she reached where the metal ended and my skin began. I saw her hesitate and she glanced back up at me. I was holding my breath, worried she would have a look of repulsion on her face. The moment she touched the delicate scars surrounding the metal I let out the breath I was holding. Her delicate fingers brought a shiver down my spine and I had to try hard not to moan the pleasure I felt when she touched the delicate scar tissue and then my chest.

The thunder was so loud it scared her causing her to jump back.

_**Dammit!**_

She stared at me a moment before her eyes widened and she demanded I not move. I wasn't going anywhere. I was just hoping she didn't notice the slight bulge In my wet jeans.

She came back a few moments later carrying a pair of black pajama bottoms and a t-shirt.

_**Whoa, where did those come from? Bucky, you were so stupid to think she didn't have a man in her life…a gorgeous girl like this.**_

I felt the frown on my face and she sighed, "You want the short or long version of the story".

I thought a second, there was no reason to extend the painful realization that she was not single, "Short version"

I didn't expect what I heard, "We met in college, he cheated on me, it was a year and a half ago and luckily for you, I never bothered to throw that box of crap away"

_**Thank GOD! He's an ex…whoa, He cheated on HER! **_

Angrily I repeated what she said, "He cheated on you?"

"Yes Bucky, he cheated on me…now go put on those clothes. You can wash up in my bathroom. The food should be here…"

Her voice was cut off by the sound of a knock on the door…the delivery person I was sure.

"…now." She said with a smile.

I turned and made my way to the door she had pointed to earlier. I was about to enter her bedroom, her personal space.

Her room was clean and clutter free. A small desk in one corner held a laptop. Her bed was a king and had a blue velvet blanket covering it. I made my way to what I assumed was the bathroom…I was correct. The instant I walked in, I smelled it. The floral aroma that always seemed to come from her…it was intoxicating. I looked at myself in the mirror. My hair was damp and hung in my face. I used my hands to wring the water out in the sink and then smooth in back from my face. Luckily the bulge in my pants seemed to be going away slowly. If I stayed in here for a few moments it would eventually subside completely.

I pulled off my boots and deposited near the tub…the socks and jeans were next. Luckily my boxers were still dry. I slipped on the traitorous ex-boyfriend's clothes and looked at myself in the mirror with a scowl.

The slamming of the front door caught my attention.

_**Time to eat.**_

I picked up my wet clothes from the floor and laid them gently in her tub. A bottle sitting on the ledge caught my attention. "Garden of Eden" I opened the bottle and sniffed. There was the familiar scent. I drew in a long whiff of it and smiled to myself.

The sound of glass breaking brought me back to reality. I laid the bottle back down and made my way out of the bathroom and back into her bedroom.

I heard the terror in her voice before I even made it out of her room, "Please Michael, don't"

I stepped out into the hallway to see the man, who I assumed was Michael, had Eden's wrist pinned above her head.

_**He's a dead man.**_

I walked silently down the hallway, I could feel the training coming back to me…I would be able to quietly take him down…or it would have been if I hadn't seen him use his other hand to reach for the button of her jeans. The rage over took me and I growled at him, "Let her go". He turned to look at me. He released her wrists and I saw Eden slide the floor and put her face in her hands. I was on him in a second. I grabbed him by the collar of his red shirt and punched him in his stomach. He doubled over in pain. I grabbed by the throat with my metal arm and squeezed hard, I could easily snap his neck.

_**Stop Bucky, control yourself. You promised Eden, remember? The Winter Soldier is gone.**_

I let go and Michael breathed in a gulp of air, his hands rubbing at this throat.

I grabbed him by the collar again and drew him close to me, the liquor on his breath evident.

"If you ever come near her again, I'll kill you" I said it calmly while looking him directly in the eye.

He nodded and turned around. He stopped to sneer at me and then Eden before walking out, slamming the door behind him. I turned to kneel beside Eden.

…...

When I felt Michael reach for the button on my jeans, I nearly threw up.

_**No Eden, this can't happen!**_

"Let her go" came a deadly voice from the shadow of the hallway. I felt Michael's hands fall away and I slide to the floor.

_**Get it together Eden, Bucky's here…he won't let anything happen to you.**_

I felt a rush of relief soar through me and I lowered my face into my hands to hide the tears streaming down my face.

I heard Michael double over in pain. I heard Bucky's metal arm snatch Michael by the throat…before I even had a chance yell at Bucky to stop, he let go. Michael took a huge gulp of air and then I heard Bucky lift him off the ground again and whisper to him, "If you ever come near her again, I'll kill you".

I heard Michael walk out the door and felt Bucky kneel down beside me.

"Eden" he said my name so softly. I didn't move. I sat there with my face in my hands letting the tears dry up. Michael had slapped me pretty hard….not hard enough to leave a bruise…but I feared when Bucky saw the red hand print on my cheek he would lose control. I was trying to give Michael a head start…not because I cared anything for him but because I cared for Bucky and I didn't want him to do something he would regret later.

"Eden" he said again after a moment, the concern evident in his voice. I finally looked up and saw a dangerous look appear in Bucky's eyes. His right hand reached out and tilted my face to the side, examining it. "He laid his hands on you" he fumed. He pulled away from me and turned towards the door. I saw him begin to stand up but I grabbed his shirt and pulled him close to me. He looked me in the eye and I whispered to him, "No Bucky, please stay here with me…please." He slide down beside me and pulled me into his lap, wrapping his arms around me.


	11. Chapter 11

We sat there for in silence for a several minutes, Bucky kept his arms around me and I wrapped mine around his neck, burying my face in nape of his neck. I wasn't crying…I was just trying to understand what had just happened.

_**You know exactly what happened Eden…you just don't want to believe it was possible.**_

"Long version" I heard Bucky mutter.

He unwrapped his arms from me and I pulled away from his chest and turned my face to look at him. He was staring straight ahead, a blank look on his face.

"What?" I asked, confused.

He didn't move but I saw his eyes glance down at me and reply, "I want to hear the long version of the story."

_**Oh, he wants to know about Michael. **_

I sighed and laid my head back down on his chest. I felt his metal arm wrap back around my waist, the other brushed my hair out of my face. I took his metal hand in mine and rubbed my fingers through his, enjoying the feel of the cold metal on my warm hands. I told him everything: how we met, how great it had been the first few months, how terrible it had been the last month, and about his ultimate betrayal in the end. When I told him Michael had been my first, he looked down at me in shock. I felt my cheeks turning red but he was kind enough not to say anything.

_**Maybe you should have that left that part out Eden, now he knows how pathetic you are.**_

"He had been drinking Bucky, I don't think he realized what he was doing…I doubt he would have…", I let my sentence trail off.

"Don't make excuses for him, he doesn't deserve that…and he didn't deserve you" he said.

Hearing that made me turn and smile at him. Well at least Michael was out of my life for good. Surely seeing an angry Bucky and the scuffle that ensued would keep him away from me. It was definitely time to get rid of that box in the closet.

I released his metal hand and pulled myself up off the floor. I stood looking down at Bucky who was still sitting on the floor staring up at me. I reached out my hand and he took it, pulling himself up. He stood in front of me and with a sigh asked, "Are you okay?"

I nodded, "Thank you for coming to my rescue…again. You're slowly turning into my own personal knight in shining armor Bucky."

He smirked at me and bowed dramatically, "Anything for a lovely lady"

As he stood back up, a lock of hair hung in his face so I reached up to brush it away and then laid my hand on his cheek, smiling up at him.

_**Damn he's handsome.**_

He looked like he was thinking really hard, struggling to decide something. His pouty lips were the sexiest thing I had ever seen.

_**Get a grip Eden.**_

A sudden look of surety crossed his face and I felt his hand slide to my waist and draw me closer to him.

_**Whoa, what's he doing?**_

My heart was pounding in my chest as he leaned his face down to mine.

_**This is it Eden, you're going to know what those lips feel like.**_

KNOCK KNOCK

_**Son of a ….**_

…xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx…

I listened while she told me the story of how they met and the relationship that followed. I didn't understand how anyone could cheat on a woman as beautiful and sweet as Eden. While she spoke, she rubbed her fingers through my metal ones.

_**She doesn't seem uncomfortable at all.**_

When she told me that he had been her first and only sex partner, I was surprised…and then angry. She had given this man a very special gift and he had deceived her.

She started to make excuses for him, explaining that he had been drinking. He didn't deserve to have her make excuses for him. I remembered bits and pieces from 70 years ago when I had too much to drink at a bar, I would never do that to a lady.

"Don't make excuses for him, he doesn't deserve that…and he didn't deserve you" I told her pointedly.

She smiled at me but then let go of my hand. She stood up and reached her hand out to me…I took it and pulled myself up as well. The redness on her cheek was fading…no tears were in her eyes. On the outside she looked okay, but I couldn't be sure of what she was thinking.

"Are you okay?"

Her nod yes didn't make me feel any better.

""Thank you for coming to my rescue…again. You're slowly turning into my own personal knight in shining armor Bucky."

_**Me? A knight in shining armor?**_

I smirked and bowed my head at her, "Anything for a lovely lady"

My hair fell into my face as I rose back up and I saw her reach her hand out to me. She brushed it away and laid her warm hand onto my cheek and left it there.

She was smiling at me. No one had ever smiled at me that way before. I didn't see fear in her eyes. No disgust or contempt of me. She looked at me like I was just a man, just Bucky Barnes.

_**Kiss her Bucky. No, I don't want to ruin it! **_

_**She wants you to…look at her. She isn't the first woman to look at you that way….remember Bucky, remember…..**_

Then I heard the voice of the Winter Soldier, a broken man…I didn't deserve something so pure.

_**You're a monster, she could never want you.**_

I was confused, unsure of what to do. My heart was telling me to do it, kiss her like no man had ever kissed her before. …show her that Michael was not a real man...because a real man would never be so stupid to let her slip through their fingers.

_**Man up Bucky, do it!**_

That was it, I made my decision. I had to try. I had to kiss her.

I reached out and grabbed her waist, pulling her closer to me.

_**This is it Bucky, don't chicken out…**_

I leaned in…

The knock at the door made us both jump. I pulled away and turned toward the door, a sneer at my lips.

_**Son of a bitch…**_

"I bet it's the food", she whispered.

She looked up at me, a disappointed smile on her face. I saw it in her eyes, she had wanted it to.

The moment was ruined. She stepped towards the door to answer it but I grabbed her arm and pulled her back to face me.

"I'll answer it, just in case it isn't the food" I insisted.

"Okay, grab $5 out of my wallet for a tip please. I'm going to grab your clothes out of the bathroom and throw them in the dryer…I don't like seeing you in those" she said pointing at the pajama pants and t-shirt I was currently dressed in.

"If you like, I could always take them off." I grinned, teasingly grabbing the bottom of the shirt and raising it up to expose my chest.

"You are incorrigible." She said giggling as she turned and walked away.

I grabbed a $5 out of her wallet and made my way to the front door. The young guy standing there had a huge grin on his face that faded when he saw me. He looked surprise to see me.

"Umm…hello. I have your order here "he stammered, nervously.

I passed him the bill and took the bags from his hand. He peered passed me into the apartment like he was looking for something.

"Did you just move in?" he asked nonchalantly.

I eyed him suspiciously, "No, why?"

He must have realized I was on to him. He shrugged, thanked me for the tip, and left without saying another word.

I shut the door and turned to see Eden making her way back into the living room.

"I got your clothes in the dryer….what's wrong?" she said, noticing the look in my eye.

"That delivery guy…there was something about him, he was acting odd. He kept trying to look past me into your apartment"

She rolled her eyes, "Ugh, I had hoped he had gotten fired or quit by now. I use to order from this place regularly but the last few times Mr. Creepy was the one to bring it…he was always staring at me. I finally just stopped ordering from there"

"Good Lord woman, am I always going to have to fight the men off of you?" I teased.

She smiled, "Only if you're up to the challenge…come on, let's eat. I'm starving."


	12. Chapter 12

I pulled all the cartons out of the bag and lined them up on the coffee table before running back to the kitchen to get napkins and drinks.

Bucky was sitting on the couch sniffing each container and nodding in approval.

He looked up at me with a smile, "Is this all?" he said mischievously.

I looked at the dozen different cartons sitting before him. Hmm, maybe I had over done it a little. There was no way we would eat all that food.

I shrugged, "You can take it home for you and Steve to eat" I slid the movie in and went to sit beside him on the couch.

"Maybe…or you and I could eat them tomorrow night" he made that last part a question. Apparently Bucky enjoyed my company as I much as I enjoyed his. There was nothing I would like better than to spend another night with him, perhaps without interruptions this time.

_**You were so close Eden.**_

It bothered me to have to tell him I would be leaving in the morning to see Jill, "No actually we can't"

He laid down the carton that he was opening and looked my direction.

"I'm leaving town in the morning Bucky. I didn't even remember until this morning." I explained.

He looked down and I heard him ask, "How long?" He looked heartbroken and as much as it upset me to see him sad, it also warmed my heart to know he would obviously miss me.

"A month" I said, attempting to keep the smile at bay.

His head turned sharply to look in my direction, "A month!"

I really tried not to laugh, but after about 3 seconds, I busted out laughing. The realization that I was teasing him finally sank in and he lunged at me, fingers finding the most ticklish spots on my stomach and going to work..

"I'm sorry….please…stop…tickling…me" I struggled to speak between giggles. I was sprawled back on the couch, Bucky hovered over me and was holding himself up with his left arm while his right tortured me. He finally stopped and let me catch my breath, grinning down at me. I had my hands on his waist and he repeated his question, "How long?"

"3 days, I'll be back late on Wednesday." He seemed more satisfied by that answer.

He looked surprised when I gazed up at him and said, "I'll miss you"

He leaned forward and whispered in my ear, "Not as much as I'll miss you"

I felt his breath on my neck and his stubble graze my cheek. I pulled him to me, determined to close the distance between us finally. There were mere inches left when simultaneously my phone rang and the dryer buzzed. I rolled my eyes and Bucky groaned, pulling his face away from mine to look murderously at the phone that was now vibrating on the coffee table. I reached over to grab it and he got up to head to the dryer to retrieve his clothes. As he walked away he shouted, "I just can't get a break tonight"

I snickered and looked at the caller Id, recognizing Jill's phone number.

"Hey Eden!"

"Hey Jill, what's up" I replied pulling myself up off the couch to pace around the living room. I was worked up, I couldn't ever remember feeling this way. My heart was still pounding and there was a burning deep down inside of me. I hadn't been with anyone since Michael but my body was starting to remember what it felt like to be turned on by a man. Bucky was that man.

Jill was prattling on about the wedding plans she had decided on that day, various little details about flowers and food. I looked up to see Bucky making his way into the room. His jeans were on, zipped up but not buttoned, hanging loosely on his hips. He had already removed Michael's t-shirt and was fussing with his own.

_**I swear he is doing this to me on purpose…please but your shirt on Bucky!**_

What Jill said next took my attention away from Bucky's body and back on her, "So, do you think you would be able to stay the whole week?" she asked.

"What? You want me to stay the whole week" I repeated. Bucky's head popped up and he stopped messing with his shirt to watch at me.

"Yeah, Dave's boss is having this party on Friday night…I thought you might want to come. There will be lots of eligible bachelors there Eden" she said in a sing song voice.

"I don't know Jill…I uh, kind of had plans for the rest of the week" I stuttered.

"Come on Eden, it's time you got over Michael and got back out there" the mention of Michael made my blood run cold.

"It has nothing to do with Michael" I responded, watching Bucky's reaction. He clinched his fist and I saw the muscle in his jaw twitch.

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry" she said, "so what are these plans of yours then?"

"I may have other plans" I replied

She gasped, "Plans? With a boy? Who is he?"

I turned to face away from Bucky, "I'll talk to you about it later."

Jill squealed on the other end, "Oh my God, he's there right now isn't he? Is he naked? Did I just interrupt a sexy tryst between the two of you?"

"Goodbye Jill" I pushed the end button.

I rolled my eyes and laid my phone back onto the coffee table. When I turned around Bucky was still standing there….shirtless.

"Are you going to stay all week?" he asked quietly.

I walked over to where he stood; a sad look on his handsome face.

I shook my head, "No" and then wrapped my arms around his waist, laying my head on his bare shoulder. He pulled his arms around me tightly and buried his face into the curls of my hair, inhaling deeply. The warmth of his skin contrasted nicely with the cool smooth metal of his robotic arm and it sent a shiver of pleasure down my spine.

"Bucky?" I whispered.

"Hmm?" he replied.

"I really need you to put your shirt back on so we can eat and watch the movie" I said with a smile.

I felt his chuckle and knew if I looked up he would have that damn sexy smirk on his face. I glanced up.

_**Dammit! Yep, there it is!**_

"Are you sure that's what you want?" he teased.

I pulled back from him , "Bucky, I can assure you that it is the last thing I want you to do"

He moved forward and I put one arm out to hold him at bay, my hand resting lightly on his chest, keeping him at a distance…."nope, time to eat mister"

I turned and walked to the couch adding, "and for God sakes Bucky, please button your pants"

There was that laugh again, that completely sensual sexy laugh. I heard him slip his shirt on and then walk over to the couch, buttoning his pants before he sat down.

"Happy?" he asked.

_**Hell no!**_

"Yes"

We finally started the movie, a comedy that I hadn't seen in years and one that Bucky had never seen. Of course, Bucky hadn't seen a lot of movies, probably not a hobby most assassins. I loved to watch movies, pretty much anything which was evident by the huge shelves on either side of my TV. I could imagine us spending many more night snuggled on my couch. I was right about over doing it on the food, there was a ton left. I paused the movie to put everything back in the bag and stick it into the refrigerator for Bucky to take home later. After the mess on the coffee table was cleaned up, I sat back down on my side of the couch and reached for the remote to unpause the movie. Bucky grabbed the throw pillow from his side and placed it in my lap before gently laying his head on it.

"Comfy?" I asked.

He nodded. We resumed the movie and while it played, I ran my fingers through his long brown hair, scratching my nails lightly on his scalp. He laid there, completely relaxed. I noticed when there was only about 10 minutes of the movie left, his eyes started to droop, eventually closing completely. He was so still, just the light rise and fall of his chest. Before the end credits and music could start, I pressed pause.

I stared down at his face; he looked so peaceful when he slept. I knew I couldn't let him lay there for much longer…glancing at the clock, I saw it was 10:30pm. I hadn't even started packing for my trip to Jill's. I would have to get up super early to do that just so I could leave on time. I glanced back down at him.

_**How did you get so lucky Eden?**_

This was insane. I had only known this man for 3 days but already I knew without a shadow of a doubt that I was in love with him.

_**He's just so damn sweet and sexy.**_

I lightly ran my fingers down his cheek to his neck and then moved to the collar of his shirt. I hesitated a bit before I let my fingers dip into his shirt to trace his collarbone. He shivered and grabbed my hand, "Stop" he said huskily.

"Why" I whispered.

"I promise you won't get any sleep tonight if you don't" he said, opening his eyes to look at me finally.

_**Promise?**_

I sighed, "I should probably get some sleep. I'll have to get up even earlier to pack now"

He nodded and rose from my lap. He grabbed his now dry socks and put them on before slipping into his boots. While he put them on, I walked to the window to see that the rain had stopped completely. He stood up and I turned to look at him. He stood there looking miserable. I smiled at him, "It's only 3 days Bucky. We can get together Thursday."

He shook his head, "No, Wednesday night."

"I may not be back until really late Bucky" I added.

"I don't care how late it is, call me and I'll be here."

I nodded and walked toward him, enjoying the knowledge that he was that desperate to see me again.

I grabbed the food out of the fridge and handed it to him. I walked him to the door and he turned to me, "Please be careful. I won't be there to rescue you" he said with a smile.

"You'll call me while you're gone?"

"Of course"

Satisfied with my answer, he pulled me close and hugged me tightly.

I clung to him, unable to let him go. He finally had to be the one to pull away. He touched my cheek gently and turned to leave. I stared at him as he walked down the hallway and before he walked down the stairs, he looked my way one more time and smiled.

….xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx…

As I made my way back to Steve's house, I thought about the events that had taken place tonight. I had come so close to kissing her….had it not been for one thing or another, I would have known what it felt like to have those soft lips on mine.

When I walked in the door, Steve was there waiting to hear how it went. I told him every detail that took place that evening. He was outraged at the situation with Michael but patted me on the back…proud that I had stopped myself before I hurt him too bad. "Bucky, you've really learned how to control yourself. Maybe you are ready to get back to work…maybe join the team on a mission sometime"

I smiled at him, "Thanks Steve. It would be nice to be part of your team again."

I finished telling him the rest and to his credit, he didn't tease me too bad about my misfortune with the constant interruptions

"You must be losing your touch old man, the Bucky I knew would have never been asked to put his shirt back on. " he jumped off the couch before I could lay the punch intended for his shoulder.

"Good night Buck!" he called as he walked to his room.

I slipped off my jeans and shirt and lay back onto the couch, covering myself with a blanket.

I thought of her…the way she smelled, the touch of her fingers, her smile. I was in love with her, plain and simple. It seemed almost impossible to believe I had only known her 3 days. I pulled out my phone and scrolled through my contacts until I found her name.

Bucky: I miss you already.

Eden: Not nearly as much as I miss you. I almost wish I hadn't stopped earlier when you asked me to.

_**Get up Bucky, put your pants back on and head over there. **_

Bucky: I could be at your front door in less a minute.

Eden: lol…Goodnight Bucky!

Bucky: Goodnight Eden! I'll see you in 3 days.


	13. Chapter 13

My alarm woke me up at 5:00am and I groaned in disgust. It was too damn early to be awake at this hour; the sun hadn't even risen yet. I rolled out of bed and my foot hit the edge of the suitcase lying on the floor.

_**Ouch!**_

I had endeavored to pack some of my things last night in an attempt to keep myself from having to wake up so early. When I received the text message from Bucky, I stopped what I was doing and laid down in the bed to read it over and over again.

His message telling me he missed me already had brought a smile to my face and a rousing feeling even lower. How did I get so lucky? I thought about it, I missed him too. Bucky had a special way about him, over the last couple of days our conversations had been so easy going and….so natural. I enjoyed his quiet humor, his teasing looks, his…

_**Shirtless torso…sexy smirk…pouty lips…the space on his neck that looked totally lickable…STOP EDEN!**_

I smiled to myself, Bucky was definitely special.

I went to the bathroom and quickly showered and decided to braid my wet hair instead of fussing with it. I threw on a comfy pair of jeans and a sweater; there was no reason to dress up for a three hour drive. I gathered the essentials from my bathroom and threw them into my travel case along with the rest of the clothes I planned on taking. Less than 30 minutes later, I was done and ready to get on the road. I rolled my suitcase to the front door and looked around my apartment once more to make sure I wasn't forgetting anything.

During the sweep of my living room, my eyes rested on the couch…the throw pillow still lying where Bucky had discarded it the night before. I remembered the husky sound of his voice when he grabbed my hand and told me to stop.

"_**I promise you won't get any sleep tonight if you don't"**_

That one sentence had kept me awake for a long time last night. At 3:00 am I had reached and grabbed my cell phone, scrolling for his name…determined to find out if he really meant it when he said he could be at my door in less than a minute. I had no doubt that he could fulfill that promise.

I turned away from the couch and went back to my suitcase and headed out the door. The parking lot for tenants is located behind the building so when I came down the stairs, I exited through the back door rather than the front.

It was a cool, crisp morning; the sun was covered by clouds. My blue SUV was parked in my designated spot not far away. I stopped and looked around….feeling like someone was there but not seeing anyone. After putting my bag in the back and lowering the hatch I looked around again. I sensed someone's eyes on me, watching me.

"Hello"

No reply. I shrugged my shoulders and dug in my purse for my car keys.

_**You must be losing it Eden.**_

I found the keys at the bottom of my purse and turned to the driver's side door to get in the car. The moment I felt the hand on my shoulder, I dropped the keys and yelped in surprise. I turned to see who the hand belonged to and came face to face with Bucky.

"Good God Bucky, you scared the shit out of me" I said, slapping his arm.

He leaned back against my car and laughed, "Sorry"

I grabbed my keys off the ground and stood up in front of him, my arms crossed…attempting to look like I was not amused by his antics.

"What are you doing up so early? And why are you out here?"

The smile disappeared and his face took on a more serious look, "I came to see you before you left."

He grabbed my arm and pulled me towards him, "Come here"

I let him drag me closer, enjoying the feel of him sliding his hands to my waist while I let both of my mine rest gently on his chest. I felt the hard metal fingers of his left hand rubbing gently up and down my back. His blue eyes stared intently into mine, watching my reaction. His right hand left its place on my waist to trail up my back until I felt his warm fingers find the skin on the back on my neck. I leaned forward and rested my forehead on his chest, enjoying his skilled fingers on my neck.

Why hadn't I sent that text message at 3:00am? It felt so good. I was unable to hold back the low moan that escaped my lips; he just knew exactly what he was doing with his hands.

I felt him lean down and place his lips close to my ear and whisper the sexiest thing I had ever heard, "Three days"

Those words held a promise and I felt myself shiver in excitement.

I raised my head to look him in the eye and saw the heat in his eyes. I bit my lip hard and nodded. He leaned down and kissed me gently on the forehead before he stepped away from me. I opened my car door and threw my purse in the passenger seat. I slipped my keys in the ignition to start the car and then turned back around to face him.

He looked lost and alone, just like he did the first day I met him, a stranger on the bench.

"I'll text you when I get there and call you each night." I promised.

He nodded.

We both stepped forward at the same time and embraced, arms wrapping around each other. I finally had to be the one to pull away. I touched his cheek gently and with as much strength as I could muster, I turned and climbed into the SUV.

I watched him through my rear view mirror as I pulled away. He stood there alone, watching me leave.

_**Three days Eden…just three days.**_


	14. Chapter 14

The drive back home was not an easy one. My mind kept drifting back to Bucky and his final words to me. Those two words were making it very hard to concentrate on driving.

_**Three days**_

Remembering the look in his eyes was enough to cause my heart to beat a little faster. I had only gotten about a mile before I had serious thoughts of turning around and driving back. I had it all planned out. I would call Jill and let her know I had some work to finish so I would be there three hours later than I originally said. I figured I could get a lot done in three hours with Bucky.

I didn't turn around though, because I knew if I did, I might never make it to Jill's.

Once I got into town, the familiar landmarks kept my thoughts of Bucky at bay. I passed the movie theater where I went on my first date with Adam Woodman…the park swings where Jimmy Perkins had pulled Jill's hair, forcing Brooke and I to chase him down….the tattoo parlor where Jill, Brooke, and I had gotten our first tattoos. It was our last night together before we headed off to college; Brooke was heading to the West Coast bright and early the next day. We sat around my bedroom that night talking about all the exciting things that lay ahead and how much we would miss each other. It had been Brooke who had come up with the idea of getting tattoos together. I had said yes immediately, Jill had taken some convincing.

We had held each other's hands, laughing the entire time. When we were done, the tattoo artist had snapped a photo of us with my camera. I still had it tucked away in my photo album, pulling it out from time to time to bring a smile to my face. It was the three of us with our backs to the camera, looking over our shoulders…each one of us with a small tattoo on our shoulder blade. Jill had picked out a colorful hummingbird….Brooke had an elaborate red and yellow butterfly…and I had chosen a dandelion blowing in the wind, its seeds drifting away.

I made one last detour before I headed to Jill's house. I pulled up next to the home I had grown up in. It looked almost exactly the same. Mom and Dad had sold it a year after I had gone to college. Dad had gotten a job in Nevada and they were living happily at Lake Tahoe. I had spent a week there with them last year and was amazed at the beauty. I had a picture of the three of us on my last day there visiting stuck to my fridge.

Sitting there staring at the house where I had lived most of my life made me smile. I could envision the three of us as kids, running around my yard, riding our bikes on the street. Those were the good old days. I pulled away and drove the last five minutes to Jill's house.

When Jill had graduated from college with her teaching degree, she had immediately headed home to get a job at the elementary school we had attended as children. She bought a small house only a few blocks away and I had visited her there a few times. It was a cozy home, just two bedrooms and two bathrooms. The plan was to sell it after the wedding to move into a bigger home, but I knew she would miss this place.

When I pulled into her driveway, I recognized her little black car immediately but not the red mustang that was parked beside it.

_**Hmm, Dave must have went out and bought himself a new car.**_

I got out of my car and stretched my legs, grateful to be finished with my drive. I grabbed my suitcase out of the car and made my way to the front door. Before I even had a chance to ring the bell, the door was opened and there stood Jill, a large grin on her pretty face. Jill could only be described as cute. She was tiny, even shorter than me…her light brown hair was cut short, barely touching her shoulders. She threw her arms around me and squealed my name. She took my purse and dragged me inside.

"I like Dave's new car!" I told her as she pulled me into her living room.

She turned around confused, "Dave's not here and he is still driving the same truck as the last time you saw him."

"Then whose red mustang is out there?" I asked.

Her eyes brightened and I saw her grin take on a mischievous look. She pointed behind me and there stood Brooke. I could feel my mouth drop open in shock. Brooke had spent four years on the West Coast but we had spoken quite a bit during college. Once we had graduated, our lives just got crazy and we had grown apart. I had been busy getting my business started and she had accepted a job at a large museum in New York. Her new job had brought her back to the East Coast but it kept her very busy and there just hadn't been any time for planning trips to see each other.

She looked just as amazing as ever. Her dark red hair had grown nearly as long as mine and was curled slightly on the ends. She wore a black spaghetti strap top and I could see her fascination with tattoos had not waned. The Betty Boop tattoo on her right arm brought a smile to my lips. The black capris she wore allowed me to see the small music symbols decorating her left ankle and the words "Feisty" tattooed in red cursive on the other. Her eye makeup was expertly done; she always was the most artistic of us. Black rimmed glasses sat upon her face, making her look like the typical sexy librarian in every guy's fantasy.

She ran at me and we fell onto the couch, laughing and hugging all at the same time. The three of us together again…it was the only thing that made be away from Bucky bearable. The day was spent lounging around the house, catching up on lost times.

Jill immediately asked about our previous conversation the night before and I was forced to go into great detail about the man I had met. I told them what I could; leaving out the whole assassin/Winter Soldier thing….that could stay private for now. I didn't tell them about the situation with Michael; it was just something I wasn't ready to discuss yet. I told about the first night we met – how he swept me off my feet. I knew they had been worried about me after the breakup with Michael…thinking back, that was one of the last times I had actually spoken to Brooke. She had called me that night after Jill had tipped her off. She had sat on the phone with me while I cried, telling me that he was an asshole and I deserved better.

I went on and on about Bucky, telling them about the almost kisses and the constant interruptions….Jill had blushed at that last one, realizing that she was the cause of one of those.

At 4:00, Brooke announced it was time to get ready.

"Ready for what?" I asked cautiously.

"To go out my dear, tonight we celebrate!" I looked over at Jill who had another wide grin on her face.

"I got a new job….at the Smithsonian! I'm moving to Washington D.C. in 2 weeks" she shrieked, dancing around Jill's living room.

I squealed in excitement with her. Brooke was going to be in the same town as me, only three blocks away actually. She had found an apartment in the same neighborhood I lived in.

"What are you going to be doing at the Smithsonian?"

"You're looking at the newest curator of the Captain America exhibit." She said with a confident look on her face.

I smiled to myself.

_**If she only knew that I had actually met Captain America…and that Bucky was the infamous James Buchanan Barnes.**_

I was happy for her and for me….we would be able to reconnect and I was excited to have my best friend living so close to me again. It would be just like old times.

She gushed on and on about how excited she was and how it was such a great opportunity. She was particularly excited about meeting Captain America. The museum was trying to arrange for Steve Rogers to make an appearance but had not had any luck yet. She was determined to get him there.

"The guy is so hot" she cooed, staring off into space.

She finally shook herself out of her daze and repeated her earlier words, "It's time to get ready"

She wanted to get dolled up and go drinking at the bar tonight.

"I didn't bring anything to dress up in, just a bunch of jeans and shirts" I said, pouting.

"Come on, you can look through my closet." Jill said turning towards her bedroom.

We crammed ourselves in Jill's room digging through her closet, searching for a sexy get up for me. I lay on the bed while they threw clothes at me to try on…remembering back in high school when we would do the same thing on Saturday nights before heading to a party.

Brooke had come prepared of course. She had packed a emerald sequined top and a black mini skirt, pairing the outfit with 4 inch stiletto heels. Her red hair and perfect complexion went well with the emerald top.

Jill had opted for a hot pink mini dress with matching heels. Brooke did her makeup, adding black eyeliner to her pretty brown eyes and hot pink lipstick.

I put on the outfit they picked out for me and looked at myself in the mirror. They kept yelling at me to get out there but I stood there, mortified at the thought of going out in public in the get up they had chosen. Jill and I wore the same pant size but I was much more bustier than her. The black leather skirt fit fine, although it was much shorter than I would have liked. The royal blue corset top was absolutely sinful. I had to admit it, I looked pretty hot. I had washed my hair and let it dry into its natural curly state. Brooke had pinned it up for me and pulled little tendrils down to frame my face. The eye make she added made me look even more seductive and instead of my normal lip gloss, I had added dark red lipstick.

After I slipped on the black heels Jill had let me borrowed I walked out of the bathroom to join them in the bedroom. They both wolf whistled at me when I turned around to model the outfit. I could feel the pink creeping into my cheeks.

"We should take a picture of you and send it to Bucky….it would drive him wild Eden" Brooke said, a devilish smile on her face.

I thought about it.

_**Do you want Bucky to see you like this? What will he think? Come on Eden, it will make him regret stopping you last night, do it!**_

I felt the sly grin on my face, "Okay, let's do it"

Jill grabbed my phone from the bed while Brooke positioned me into what she called her "fuck me" pose. After snapping a few pictures with my phone I walked over to examine them before she sent them. My mouth dropped open when I saw them.

_**Damn Eden, if this doesn't get Bucky's attention, I don't know what will.**_

"You look like a sexy vixen Eden, I've always told you that" Jill commented.

_**What the hell Eden, just go for it.**_

I added the photo to the text along with the message Going out tonight, I'll call you later.

My finger hovered above the send button, contemplating on if I wanted to do it. Before I knew what was happening, Brooke snatched the phone out of my hand and pressed the button, a sly grin on her face.

"You were thinking too hard about it….come on, let's go" she said, turning around to head out the door.

I bit my lip nervously and looked at the phone one last time before stuffing it my black hand bag.


	15. Chapter 15

I lay on Steve's couch staring at my phone. It was 5:45am and I knew Eden was probably preparing to head out of town.

It had been impossible to sleep last night…I thought about how close I had come to kissing her and the constant disruptions that had kept us apart.

_**You should have just grabbed her and kissed her you idiot, distractions be damned.**_

Stopping her last night had been a mistake. Feeling her fingers slide under my shirt to caress my skin had excited me more than I hoped she could see…physical relations were not on HYDRA's agenda when they turned me into a monster. It had been 70 years since I had felt the sweet touch of a woman.

"I promise you won't get any sleep tonight if you don't" I had told her. It was brief, but I saw the flash of hunger in her eyes too. It had excited me knowing I could elicit that strong of a response from her with just words. I desired to see how much of a stronger response I could evoke from her with more than my words. I had hoped she would continue letting her fingers roam, giving me the permission I needed to take it one step further. But she had stopped, agreeing that she needed to get some sleep.

Her text message to me last night stating she wished she hadn't stopped when I asked was even more maddening. She only had to say the words and I would be there.

_**Three days!**_

I looked at my clock again. 6:00am

I jumped off the couch and went to the bathroom to shower and dress. Afterwards, I paced around the living room, an uneasy feeling inside. I was debating on going to see her… knowing when she opened the door I would silence any questions from her with my lips.

_**Do it Bucky!**_

I made up my mind. I slipped on my boots and headed down the stairs and next door to her apartment. As I entered the front door, I saw her rolling her suitcase out the back door heading to the parking lot.

_**Damn, she's already left her apartment.**_

She didn't hear me as I shadowed her but she must have sensed she was being followed.

_**More like stalked…the predator hunting down the prey.**_

I don't know what I planned to do: Let her get in her car and drive away… or maybe push her up against the cold metal of her car and trail kisses down her soft skin….drag her back upstairs to her bedroom and….

"Hello" she asked cautiously, looking around the parking lot, knowing something didn't quite feel right. I continued to sneak up on her, finally laying my hand gently on her shoulder causing her to cry out in surprise and drop her car keys.

"Good God Bucky, you scared the shit out of me" she said as she slapped me on the arm.

I couldn't help laughing as I apologized. She was absolutely the most beautiful woman I had ever seen; even standing there with her arms crossed looking irritated at me.

"What are you doing up so early? And why are you out here?" she questioned.

_**To convince you not to go…to finally kiss those lips…to take you upstairs and show you how a real man treats a woman….**_

"I came to see you before you left" was my reply.

_**Don't be a chicken shit Barnes.**_

I grabbed her arm and pulled her towards me, slipping my hands around her waist. I felt her hands on my chest and I hoped she couldn't feel how fast my heart was beating. The need to touch her was too much so I let my metal hand rub up and down her back softly. I watched her, waiting for her to tell me to stop…when she didn't, I let my right hand leave her waist and make its way up her back to her neck. She laid her forehead and my chest and let me continue massaging her neck.

The moan that came from her lips was so downright erotic that I felt myself instantly begin to harden. I leaned down to whisper in her ear a promise, "Three days" I felt her shiver in my arms and when she raised her head, I kissed her forehead gently. I stepped away and as she turned to put the key in the ignition and start the car, I reached down to adjust myself, making sure she couldn't see exactly how much that moan had affected me.

I could feel the loneliness coming, feelings I hadn't felt since my days as the Winter Soldier. I remembered being debriefed after missions by my HYDRA handlers, left alone for hours until they would eventually put me back on ice until I was to be of use to them again.

When she turned around she promised to text me when she got there and call me each night. It didn't make me feel any better but I nodded.

I got one last hug from her before she finally pulled away and touched my cheek. She climbed into her SUV and I watched as she drove away from me.

I stood there for a long time, even after she was out of sight, with a numb feeling inside my heart.

I eventually made my way back to Steve's apartment to find him finally awake and dressed for our morning run.

"Hey Buck, where did you go so early?" he asked.

"To say goodbye to Eden" I said quietly

"Three days will go by fast Bucky. Come on, get dressed and we can go for a run"

The long, although exhausting, run did nothing to ease the emptiness I felt. Steve dragged me to the gym afterwards and made me spar with him. I knew he was trying to be a good friend and help me get my mind off of her. We danced around the boxing ring for an hour….ducking, punching, blow after blow. It felt good, and although I hated what HYDRA had done to me, I enjoyed the power I felt. I didn't tire easily, I was strong, I was a super soldier.

We returned to the apartment after that and lounged around on the couch, watching movies that Natasha had recommended we watch. She insisted that "Star Wars" was something everyone had to see.

I checked my phone periodically throughout the day, never receiving a message from Eden. I knew she should have arrived in her hometown hours ago. I was becoming anxious, my mind instantly assuming the worse.

_**She could have been in a car accident…someone could have run her off the rode…**_

Steve tried to assure me that she had probably gotten so wrapped up in seeing her old friend that she had simply forgotten to message me. The thought didn't make me feel any better.

_**You should have known Bucky; you could never deserve someone like her…**_

We finished the first movie and agreed we liked it enough to watch the next one. Just as we were about to eat the leftovers that Eden had sent me home with, my phone alerted me I had a message.

I heard Steve snicker as he watched me stalk from the kitchen to the coffee table in the living room to retrieve my phone. When I saw the text, I stood frozen, griping the phone tightly. The message, Going out tonight, I'll call you later made me feel a flood of relief.

_**Eden has made it safely there…and she hasn't forgotten about me after all.**_

The pictures that popped up after the message is what caused my shock.

_**Holy shit Bucky, she's absolutely gorgeous…why would she ever want to be with you.**_

She was in a short black skirt that showcased every inch of her legs. Her blue top made her already tiny waist seem even smaller and her breasts seem fuller. She had worn her hair natural, curly tendrils framing her lovely face…. her eyes seemed fuller and her lips were painted a sinful red.

I could imagine grabbing her around her tiny waist and pulling her closer…running my hands up those toned legs…looking into those big blue eyes as my fingers found their way under that leather skirt…I would hear that moan of pleasure come from those ruby red lips….

The sound of concern in Steve's voice finally snapped me out of my fantasy, "What's wrong Bucky?"

I realized that I was still standing there frozen, breathing heavily. He walked up beside me to see what was causing me to react this way. When he saw the picture, he whistled and nodded appreciatively.

"Well, at least you know she made it" he added with a grin. He patted me on the back "Want me to go run you a cold shower?"

I sighed, taking one last glance at her picture before laying the phone back down on the coffee table.

As much as I enjoyed the picture she had sent, obvious by the tightening in my jeans, I was instantly jealous as well. Other men would see her, other men would admire her, and other men may try to take advantage of her. The thought of anyone laying a hand on her made me tighten my fist in anger.

_**Calm down Bucky, she's going out with her friend. Eden's smart, she will stay safe.**_

Steve came back into the living room, carrying multiple cartons of warmed up Chinese food, laying them down on his coffee table.

"Come on Buck, let's eat some food and watch the next movie" he said.

I tried to concentrate on the movie, but my mind kept wandering back to Eden. I stared at my phone, willing her to call. I wanted to know she was safe.

_**No Bucky, you need to know that she's not surrounded by other men…men who were touching her, touching YOUR girl!**_

I snatched my phone off the table with lightning speed the second it beeped.

Eden: Isn't she beautiful? I hope you know how lucky you are. Eden hasn't stopped talking about you since she arrived. You better take care of her mister, or I'll hunt you down and kick your ass. – Jill

The thought of a tiny girl hunting down me, The Winter Soldier, and kicking my ass brought a smile to my face. I reread the message again.

_**She hasn't stopped talking about me since she got there...me..**_

I looked at the picture attached to the message. There was my Eden, beautiful sweet Eden. She was standing on a stage, one arm wrapped around the shoulders of a pretty red head, the other hand holding a microphone.

I felt Steve lean over and peek at my phone, "Who's the message from?"

"It's another picture of Eden; apparently her friend Jill has her phone"

"Well if Jill is taking the picture and sent the message, who is the sexy red head?" he asked, pointing to the red head.

I glanced over at Steve; he was leaning even closer, trying to get a better look.

I knew Steve had been asked out by several women from S.H.I.E.L.D but he never seemed to be interested and always politely declined. I remembered the pretty woman in the red dress from so long ago….Peggy Carter. I knew Steve still went and visited her from time to time at the nursing home. I could always tell the days he visited; he would come home, sit at the table and pull out a stack of files and read them. I had caught a glance at them one time when Steve had left the room. There were files for each of the members of the Howling Commandos: Dum Dum, Jacques, Falsworth, Jim, Gabe…there were also files for Howard Stark, Colonel Phillps, and Steve's beloved Peggy. On the very bottom of the pile, I had found my file: Sergeant James "Bucky" Barnes (DECEASED) My file was more worn than the others, having been read over and over again by Steve. It had never occurred to me until then, how much Steve had lost in the war too.

I pushed my file back to the bottom and when Steve entered the room, I did something I hadn't done since becoming the Winter Soldier: I gave him a hug.

"What was that for?" he had asked

"The Winter Soldier may not have missed you all those years Steve, but I did, even if I didn't remember who you were. "

He had smiled at me: the most genuine smile that only Steve Rogers could do.

He had the same smile on his face right now as he stared at the picture of Eden and the red head.

"I don't know who that is Steve, maybe another one of her friends…you want me to run YOU a cold shower?"

He reached over to punch me hard in the gut.

"Jerk" I said, grunting in pain.

"Punk" he replied with a grin, sitting back on the couch to resume the movie.

I took one last look at the picture.

_**She's so beautiful.**_

I texted back a quick message.

Bucky: She is the most beautiful woman I have ever seen and I'm lucky to have her in my life. I promise you, I will always take care of her.

...xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx...

Jill smiled as she read the message Bucky sent back to Eden's phone. Her and Brooke were finishing up their rendition of "I Kissed a Girl" by Katy Perry, which had all the men in the crowd going wild.

Before her and Brooke could make it back to the table, Jill deleted the message she had sent and received back from Bucky. She felt better knowing that this guy obviously cared about Eden. She smiled at her two friends as they returned to the table, laughing and getting hi-fives from their fans.

"The next round is on me girls!"


	16. Chapter 16

It took several more rounds before we convinced Eden to get on stage and sing one solo.

"Which song did she choose?" Jill asked, sipping on her daiquiri.

"Brighter Than the Sun by Colbie Caillat" I replied with a smile, taking my place at the table next to Jill.

She thought about the lyrics to the song and then smirked at me knowingly, "Wow, she must really like this guy"

I had a sudden thought, "Grab her phone, look up that guy's number for me and read it off."

Jill smiled slyly, "I already used her phone to text him a pic of you two on stage earlier singing. I told him he better take care of her"

"You deleted it right?" I asked. She nodded.

I was happy Eden had finally found someone. I remembered how pissed I was when Jill called me that night to tell me Eden had found that douchebag, Michael, cheating on her. I had called her immediately and listened to her cry for an hour. It was nice to see her happy…not just happy though, Eden was glowing.

_**This guy must be pretty special.**_

As Jill read the number off to me, I typed it into my phone, preparing to text this Bucky guy a video of Eden singing a song that was most definitely dedicated to him.

"Here she comes" Jill nudged me.

**Stop me on the corner**

**I swear you hit me like a vision**

**I, I, I wasn't expecting**

**But who am I to tell fate where it's supposed to go with it**

**Don't you blink, you might miss it**

**See we got a right to just love it or leave it**

**You find it and keep it**

**'Cause it ain't every day you get the chance to say**

**Oh, this is how it starts, lightning strikes the heart**

**It goes off like a gun, brighter than the sun**

**Oh, we could be the stars falling from the sky**

**Shining how we want, brighter than the sun**

**I never seen it, but I found this love, I'm gonna feed it**

**You better believe I'm gonna treat it**

**Better than anything I've ever had**

**'Cause you're so damn beautiful**

I kept recording as Eden sang her heart out. I'm sure she was thinking about Bucky the entire time, a big smile on her face. When she finally finished, I stopped the recording and typed a quick message and pressed send. I looked up to see Eden bowing on stage…it brought a smile to my face. As she made her way back to our table, I put my phone away and flagged down the waiter….one more drink wouldn't hurt.

…...xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx...….

10:35pm

Steve told me goodnight and then went off to his bedroom to hit the sack. I laid on the couch in the dark staring at my phone on the coffee table. I wasn't going to sleep until I talked to Eden, even if I had to stay up all night.

I reached over and snatched up the phone as soon as I heard the text message alert.

I didn't recognize the number but I noticed there was a video attached to the message.

Unknown: She chose this song because of you. You must mean a lot to her. If you hurt her, there will be no place you could hide where I would not find you. – Brooke

I watched the video, listening to Eden sing her song.

_**Wow! Are they serious? She's singing this about me?**_

I read the message again with a smile. Eden had some pretty protective friends; they obviously cared a great deal about her.

_**So Steve's mystery red head must be Brooke.**_

I laid back on the couch to watch the video again, listening to the words closer….

…...xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx…...

Jill went and passed out in her bedroom as soon as the cab dropped us off at her place. Me and Brooke made our way to the spare bedroom to get undressed and ready for bed. After I had washed off all the makeup and tied my hair into a ponytail, I grabbed my phone and let Brooke know I needed to make a phone call.

"Uh huh, calling Bucky, are we?" she laughed, grabbing her night clothes and making her way into the bathroom.

She chuckled when I flipped her off as I walked towards the living room. I laid down on the couch and glanced at the time.

11:30

_**Hmmm Eden, Bucky might be asleep…you waited too long.**_

I didn't want to go to bed without hearing his voice though and I had promised to call him each night. I nervously scrolled down to his name and pushed the call button. He answered on the first ring.

We talked for half an hour. I told him about being surprised to see Brooke there, the karaoke bar we went to, even about the solo they made me sing at the end of the night. I didn't tell him that the song I had chosen made me think of him and our chance encounter in the park. He quietly listened to me babble…perhaps that last round of drinks wasn't such a good idea.

After he finished telling me about his day, he got really quiet.

"Bucky, you still there? What's wrong? I asked, concern in my voice.

"I miss you" he said it with so much sadness that I considered grabbing my car keys and heading home right that second.

"Bucky, I miss you too. I'll tell you a secret; you've been on my mind all day."

_**What the hell Eden, did you really just admit that to him? Sounds a little obsessive, damn that last daiquiri!**_

I promptly took back that last thought when I heard Bucky laugh, "Oh really? All day, huh? Were you thinking about me with or without my shirt this time?

"I'll have you know Bucky Barnes that I only thought about you shirtless like 60% of the time" I responded, instantly slapping my hand over my mouth, appalled that I had let that slip.

I could hear the smirk in his voice, "How were you thinking about me the other 40% of the time?"

"You'll just have to wait two more days to find out Mr. Barnes" I said teasingly "Good night Bucky"

"Two days Eden" he responded gruffly "Good night"

I laid there for a second, remembering how Bucky had looked the night he showed up at my door soaking wet…the way he had looked when he pulled that wet shirt from his body, so close that I could see the dampness still on his chest. I recalled the way he shivered when I ran my fingers over the scars on his left shoulder.

I felt the excitement in me, deep down…it was a sensation I hadn't felt for so long. It wasn't the same feeling as what I had with Michael. I felt something different for Bucky, a desire so intense it affected me not only emotionally but physically. I knew if he was here right now, laying with me on this couch that I would be willing and ready for him.

I finally got up and headed back to the spare bedroom. Brooke was there, lying in bed checking her email on her phone. She looked up and grinned at me as I walked back into the room.

"How's Bucky doing" she asked nonchalantly.

I smiled, "He's fine"

I watched her scrolling through her phone, realizing how much I had missed her the last few years. Brooke and Jill had been a big part of my childhood.

_**She will be right around the corner from you in two weeks, working at the Smithsonian.**_

It had crossed my mind several times tonight on whether I should tell her about who Bucky really was. I knew I would have no choice, eventually she would meet him and recognize him as James Buchanan Barnes….it wasn't like I could hide it.

_**What if she doesn't understand? I love him; I want her to like him. Just tell her Eden! Brooke was always the understanding one.**_

I got into the bed next to her and lay on my back looking up at the ceiling, debating on how I should start the conversation.

"So Brooke, if I tell you something, will you promise not to tell Jill. I don't think she would understand quite yet." I began

She turned, her interest piqued, "Go on"

There's something you should know about Bucky…..

I told her everything. She laid there, listening to me explain about how Bucky survived, what HYDRA had done to him, all the dirty details of the Winter Soldier, and about how he was living with Steve in the building next door.. After I finished my story, she sat there in silence for a minute.

"Say something Brooke"

"You met Captain America and didn't tell me!" she said in a serious tone.

I laughed uncontrollably, "I just told you I'm in love with a former assassin who was assumed dead over 70 years ago and your mad I didn't mention meeting Captain America?"

She thought about it a second, nodded, and then burst out laughing.

We giggled for several minutes before I finally asked, "Brooke, you don't think this is seriously messed up?

She rolled over to look at, "Eden, I've known you a long time and I've never seen you as happy as I've seen you today. If this guy is the cause of it, then I say go for it. You said so yourself, he isn't the Winter Soldier anymore. He controls his fate Eden and it's obvious he wants you to be a part of his life."

I felt the tears brimming in my eyes, glad that Brooke had accepted the situation so easily.

"Eden, you were always the smart one out of the three of us, I trust your instinct. Besides, he's best friends with Captain America and that makes him okay in my book." She added, "So what's he like?"

"Bucky?"

"No, Captain America! Tell me all about him"


	17. Chapter 17

"What do you guys think of the color?" Jill asked, chewing on her fingernails nervously.

Brooke and I were standing next to each other, staring at our reflections in the mirror, wearing identical dresses. The dress was a beautiful shade of navy blue…marine, according to the tag on the dress. It was a floor length, one shoulder beaded dress with a high slit up the side. I loved it and the color complimented mine and Brooke's complexion nicely.

"It's beautiful Jill, you did a decent job picking out a sexy bridesmaid dress" Brooke replied, spinning around to admire herself from the back with a sly grin on her face.

"I'm glad you guys like them. Carrie wasn't happy with the color or the dress but mom talked to her and she hasn't said a word since" Jill said, a frown on her face.

Jill's older sister Carrie was her maid of honor, and apparently she was not happy that her younger sister was getting married before her. Brooke had filled me on some of the drama last night as we lay in bed catching up. Carrie had been downright nasty to Jill since the engagement was announced. Jill had chosen Carrie as maid of honor in the hopes that it would make her sister feel better about the situation….that was not the case.

"Well your sister is crazy Jill, the dresses are beautiful and I love the color" I said, pulling her into a side hug "Why don't you put your dress on now and let us get a look?"

She brightened, "Okay, you guys get undressed and I'll go find Ms. Cathy and tell her to pull my dress"

When Jill was out of earshot, Brooke turned to me, "That bitch is making her miserable; we may need to intervene and have a talk with little miss Carrie"

I nodded and smiled as we made our way back to the dressing rooms to undress, "She's just jealous Brooke; I think we can hold off on breaking her knee caps for now."

Brooke stuck her tongue out at me before disappearing behind the curtain. I slipped in my stall and began undressing, carefully hanging the gown back onto the hanger. I ran my hand down the fabric…it really was a pretty dress.

I dressed quickly and found Brooke lounging on the couch by the mirrors, reading something on her phone. I plopped down, startling her, causing the phone to drop from her hands. I reached down to pick it up and saw what she had been looking at, a website with information on Captain America.

I smirked at her and raised my eyebrow, "Research for work?"

"Hush it woman!" she replied, snatching the phone from my hand with a grin.

_**Is that a blush on her face? I don't think I have ever seen Brooke blush over anything….or anyone.**_

I needed to remember to mention Brooke to Steve the next time I saw him. Bucky had said that Steve wasn't seeing anyone, despite the obvious interest women had in him.

Jill walked out of the dressing room at that moment and Brooke and I oohed and aahhed over the stunning dress she had chosen. Jill looked like a princess in the long lacy white gown.

After we had snapped some pictures of Jill in her wedding gown, Brooke and I went and paid for our dresses. Luckily, neither of us needed any alterations, the dresses fit perfectly.

After we left the bridal shop we decided to stop for pedicures and then eat dinner. We arrived at the salon around 4:45 and it was busy, Jill and Brooke were seated next to each other but I had to sit across the salon in a corner by myself. While I sat there, letting my feet soak in the hot soapy water, I pulled my phone out. I hadn't spoken to Bucky since last night and I felt an overwhelming need to talk to him. I didn't want the nail technician to hear my private conversation with Bucky, so I chose to text message him.

Eden: Missing you today

I frowned when I looked at my phone ten minutes later and still hadn't gotten a reply from him. Bucky had always instantly replied to me when I sent him a message. I tried to shrug it off, maybe him and Steve were at the gym working out.

_**Don't worry about it Eden, he'll text you back**_

I forced a smile on my face as we left the salon and headed to the restaurant, trying not to let it bother me.

…...xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx…...

Steve and I were watching the third Star Wars film when he got the phone call. I knew who it was by his reaction. Any time Steve got a call and instantly left the room, it was S.H.I.E.L.D calling. I could hear him talking to someone on the other line, it sounded like he was arguing with whoever it was. Several minutes later, he returned to the living room, a confused look on his face.

"New mission?" I asked.

He nodded.

"When do you leave?"

He took a deep breath, "We leave tomorrow night"

I turned around to look at him, "We?"

"That was Director Fury; he has decided you are needed on this mission. We are to report to the new S.H.I.E.L.D headquarters in an hour for briefing." he said reluctantly.

So Fury had finally decided to veto Steve's decision on not allowing me to join the team during missions. I knew Steve was angry and probably a little worried, I could tell by the way he was pacing around his living room, running his hands through his hair.

"Bucky, you don't have to agree to this. He can't make you go if you don't want to."

I thought it through. I did want to go…I needed to go….I would only have closure when I finally face HYDRA and everything they had done to me.

"I'm going Steve. It's time I get back out there." I added, grabbing my boots and slipping them on.

I stood up and a sudden thought popped into my head.

_**Eden! She's supposed to be back tomorrow.**_

"Steve, when are we supposed to leave tomorrow?" I asked.

He knew what I was getting at….Eden would be coming home tomorrow night and if we left before she arrived I wouldn't be able to say goodbye.

"We leave at 9pm Bucky" he said solemnly.

How would she react when she came back into town and found out I had left for a mission? I had promised her the Winter Soldier was gone for good.

_**You're not going as the Winter Soldier; you're going as Bucky Barnes, an agent of SHIELD.**_

I was torn. Part of me wanted to be stay, wait for her to come home and fulfill every unspoken promise I had made to her over the last couple of days. The other part of me needed this mission. I needed to get out there and prove to myself that I was still Bucky Barnes…a soldier…a good man, a man worthy of a woman like Eden.

I nodded, "We better get going, I'm sure it's not a good idea to keep Director Fury waiting"

Steve looked unsure, but nodded in agreement.

One hour later, we joined Director Fury, Natasha, and Agent Barton in a briefing room, discussing the upcoming assignment. SHIELD had obtained information about a group of HYDRA operatives working out of a hidden base outside of Germany. Our mission was to infiltrate the facility, obtain HYDRA research files, and eliminate any threats if needed. Fury wanted me to go because according to the information, I had been held at this facility for quite some time during my days as the Winter Soldier. The hope was that I would recognize the facility and be able to navigate the team through it.

Over the next four hours, we devised our plan of attack. After receiving additional instructions, we were dismissed. As I turned to follow Steve out of the room, Director Fury called me over to him.

"Yes sir?"

"Sergeant Barnes, I have something for you." He said, reaching for a large case on the table behind him. He laid it in front of me and motioned for me to open it.

Inside was the Winter Soldier gear I had given up over two months ago. My black leather tactical vest, gloves, and boots were folded neatly inside the case along with my knives, guns, and utility belt.  
I know Fury saw the hesitation in my face when I reached to touch the SIG-Sauer P220. It had always been my weapon of choice.

"Good luck tomorrow Sergeant Barnes" he said with a nod, turning and walking from the room.

Steve was waiting for me outside the door. He said nothing when he say the large case I was carrying…he knew what it was and I saw the concern in his eyes.

We stopped at a diner on the way home, to grab something to eat. Steve was assuring me that everything would be fine. I think he was just trying to convince himself. I wasn't quite sure how I felt yet. I was ready to get back in the field and do something productive….something good for a change. The only thing I was unsure of was Eden. I needed to tell her what was going on but I honestly didn't know how she would react. I reached in my jacket for my phone and realized I didn't have it.

_**Damn, I must have left it on the table when we left. **_

"I left my phone at your apartment. I hope Eden hasn't texted me…she will wonder why I haven't texted her back"

"What are you going to tell her Buck? " he asked, laying his fork back on his plate.

I shook my head, "I don't want to ask her to come home early, but I really would like to see her before I leave…just in case….you know…"

"I understand Bucky. Nothing is going to happen though. We are going to do the mission and then come home. YOU'RE going to come home" he promised.

We paid our bill and headed back to the apartment. I instantly made a beeline for my phone as Steve said goodnight and headed to his bedroom.

I had 5 text messages from her and 2 missed calls.

Eden: Missing you today.

Eden: Is everything okay?

Eden: I'm getting kind of worried now, can you please let me know you're okay?

Eden: ?

Eden: Did I do something wrong? Please answer the phone.

I saw that the messages spanned over the last 5 hours. I read the last message again and felt like a complete asshole for leaving my phone.

_**Great Bucky, now she thinks she's done something wrong.**_

I dialed her phone number and waited until she picked up. She sounded out of breath and upset which instantly put me on alert.

"Bucky!" she said loudly.

"Eden, what's wrong?"

I heard her sigh, a sound of relief in her voice, "Thank God it's you. I was worried when you didn't answer my messages earlier"

"I'm sorry, I was uhh…out…with Steve. I left my phone in the apartment by mistake"

_**It's not a lie! I was out with Steve and I did leave my phone.**_

"It's okay. I'm sorry I kept texting and calling you….I just wanted...well, it's more like needed…to hear your voice." She said quietly.

"You apologize too much…I should have had my phone on me. Will you tell me about your day? I want to hear all about it"

I lay back on the couch as she began to tell me about all the things that she and her friends had done that day. Hearing her voice was the best part of my day, all the worries I had about this upcoming mission faded away as she spoke.

_**She needed to hear your voice Bucky.**_

Before we got off the phone, nearly an hour later, she told me that she hoped to be home by 9 tomorrow night.

_**Tell her Bucky….tell her you won't be here.**_

I knew I should let her know I was going on an assignment tomorrow night and wouldn't be here to meet her, but I just couldn't. I had already made her worry all day by not answering my phone…..I didn't want to completely ruin her trip. I would call her tomorrow before I left for SHIELD and let her know, that way she could enjoy the last day with her friends with no worries.

"Bucky, I'm really glad I get to see you tomorrow night….I've been looking forward to….you know…finishing what we started the other night" she said, a serious tone in her voice.

"Me too Eden….get some sleep"

We said our goodbyes and I stared at the phone for a long time after she had hung up.

_**Tomorrow Bucky, you'll tell her tomorrow….**_

I lay on the couch thinking about Eden for a long time. How would she react? Would she be angry I didn't tell her sooner? Would she worry about me?

That's when I realized that in the back of my mind I was secretly worried. I was going back to the source of all my problems, back to HYDRA. I was going to face the monster. Maybe when this is over, I'll finally have some closure.

Sleep didn't come easily that night…and for the first time since meeting Eden, the nightmares returned.


	18. Chapter 18

5:00pm

"I'm going to miss you Eden" Jill said with a pout.

"I'll be back for the wedding in two months. You could always come to D.C you know. Once Brooke gets moved it, you should come for a visit." I added, throwing my suitcase in the back of my SUV.

I walked around to my driver's side door to give her one last hug. The three of us had spent our last day together going through pictures that Jill's mom had pulled out of her attic. Sleepovers…Homecoming dances…senior prom. We had eaten lunch on the patio talking about the old days, remembering all the crazy times we had together.

At 4:30, I knew I needed to start packing so I could get back on the road. I had decided last night after talking with Bucky that I wanted to be home a little earlier than 9:00 and surprise him. I knew if I left by 5:00 that I could probably make it home by 8:30pm. I had lain in bed last night thinking about him, contemplating what I would do when I saw him again. I had missed him terribly during the last three days. All I wanted to do was cuddle up on the couch with him, watch a movie, and eat takeout.

_**That's not all you want to do Eden.**_

Okay, maybe I had a little more planned than that. I wasn't going to allow any distractions to occur, I was going to have Bucky all to myself tonight.

Jill stepped back to allow Brooke to give me a tight hug.

"Have fun tonight with Bucky." She whispered in my ear.

I pulled back and smiled at her, nodding my head.

"Call me" she said with a wink.

I got into my SUV and waved my final goodbye before backing out of the driveway. When I was clear of all the traffic and out on the open road, I turned up the volume and sang to the radio. It was so loud that I almost didn't hear my cell phone ringing.

_**Bucky!**_

"Hey Bucky...guess what! I'm already on the road; I'll be home around 8:30" I said, before he even had a chance to speak.

"Eden, I need to tell you something" he said, a serious tone in his voice.

_**Oh shit!**_

…...xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx…...

I heard her take a deep breath before asking, "What's wrong?"

"I won't be able to see you tonight...I…I'm leaving tonight…on assignment." I said quietly.

**Silence**

I had to look down at my phone to make sure we hadn't been disconnected, "Eden?"

"An assignment….but I thought…I thought they wouldn't allow it…you said they told you no. Where are you going? When are you coming back?" I could hear the anxiety in her voice.

"I can't tell you were I'm going Eden and I don't know when we will be back. Director Fury changed his mind; they need me to go with them." I added.

"Why do they need you Bucky?" she asked, her voice louder.

"In the past, I may have spent some time at the facility where we are going." I muttered.

"When you say in the past, do you mean when you were the Winter Soldier? You're going to a HYDRA facility! Bucky! You can't….you can't go…what if…if something happens?" I heard the panic in her voice and it broke my heart.

_**I guess you can't deny it anymore Bucky…Eden does have feelings for you. **_

"Eden, don't worry, we've already mapped out a plan, everything should go smoothly" I insisted.

**Silence**

"Eden?" I asked again, looking down at my phone.

"Bucky, exactly how long have you known about this assignment?" she asked slowly.

_**Shit!**_

"Yesterday" I muttered.

"Yesterday! Why didn't you tell me Bucky? I would have come back last night!"

"I didn't want to ruin your day with your friends." I said quietly, unsure if I really believed that myself.

_**Why didn't you tell her last night? What is the real reason?**_

"Bullshit Bucky Barnes! I can see my friend's anytime." she said angrily.

She was mad. This was a side of Eden I had not seen before. I knew she had a right to be angry with me and knowing I was the cause of her anger made me feel like shit.

"Did you not want to tell me goodbye?" she asked, I could still hear the anger in her voice.

"Eden, that's not it….this isn't easy for me…I've never had anyone to say goodbye to. This is all new to me...I…"

"What the address?" she asked, her voice so low that I asked again to be sure I heard her correctly.

"The address Bucky! What's the damn address of where you're leaving from?" she shouted.

I called out the address to her and then said, "We're taking a chopper to the airport…we leave at 9:00pm"

"Dammit! You don't leave until I get there Bucky, do you hear me? You don't step a foot in the helicopter until I get there."

"Eden…." Before I could say anything else, she interrupted, "Not one foot Barnes!"

I sighed, "Ok, I'll try…are you mad?"

"I am beyond mad…I am furious" she insisted.

"Eden…I'm sorry, I know I should have…" I started.

"Don't Bucky! We will talk about it when I get there" she interjected.

"Okay" I whispered.

I heard her let out another long shaky breath "Please wait for me Bucky, I'll be there as soon as I can"

"Be careful Eden"

I don't think I ever felt as alone as I did when I hung up that phone.

…...xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx…...

"Shit" I shouted, slamming my hands on the wheel after throwing my phone in my passenger seat. Hot tears were streaming down my cheeks. That complete jerk! I couldn't believe he didn't tell me the moment he found out about his assignment. I was beyond furious with him…I was….I was…

_**You're scared Eden. What if he leaves tonight and doesn't come back?…then what?**_

I knew I wasn't really mad at Bucky, I was scared for him. He was putting himself in danger unnecessarily.

I looked at the clock. 7:30

I only had about 70 miles to go…I would make it….I had to make it.

I spent the next hour thinking about what I was going to say to him. I would tell him what complete jerk he was for not telling me. I was going to let him know how much that hurt me.

_**You're going to sob like a baby and beg him not to go.**_

Traffic slowed down as I got into the city. I could feel the tears of frustration making their way down my face. I had to make it there in time…I had to see him.

I pulled up to the address Bucky had given me at 8:45…..15 minutes to spare. It was a tall unmarked building. I made my way to the glass double doors and rushed inside. There was no one manning the desk just inside the doors. To my right I saw an elevator and I pushed the button repeatedly until the doors opened. I pressed the button for the highest floor and waited until I reached the top to rush through, not waiting for the doors to open completely. Down the hall I ran, until I came to a door marked, "Roof Access"

When I busted through the doors, I saw a group of people standing next to a helicopter. Other people were bustling about, checking cases and equipment piled next to the aircraft. Bucky was nowhere in sight.

Two men looked up when I busted through the doors, not recognizing me, they headed in my direction, hands dangerously close to the guns holstered on their hip.

"Stand down men, she's with me" I heard a strangely familiar voice.

The men nodded, "Yes sir Cap"

I turned to see Steve behind me, dressed in his Captain America suit, his shield slung over his shoulder.

I don't know if it was because I was genuinely glad to see him or because he had just stopped those two men from dragging me off that roof top, but I threw my arms around Steve in a quick hug.

"Thank you, where's Bucky!"

"He's talking with Director Fury, he will be out here soon" he said, patting me on the back gently.

"You'll take care of him right? I mean, nothing is going to happen to him." I asked, hearing the panic in my voice.

"Of course Eden, I'm not going to lose him again. I'll bring him back to you" he promised and then slipped me a piece of paper.

After looking at the paper, I smiled up at him, "Isn't it wrong to give your number to your best friend's girl?" I was just teasing him but the look of shock on his face brought a giggle from my lips.

"I just wanted you to have it in case there was an emergency...I would never…I mean not that I don't think your swell…I just…."

I stuck my hand out to stop him, "It was a joke Steve."

He smiled at me again and put one arm around my shoulder and leaned down to whisper to me, "There was something I wanted to ask you about….your friend…the red head…"

Before he could finish what he was saying, an all too familiar voice said, "You want to remove your arm from around my girl?

I turned to see Bucky walking toward me. He was dressed in all black, the leather tactical vast strapped to his chest left his metal arm uncovered, only a black glove on the hand. The utility belt around his waist held a variety of knives and as he got closer I saw a gun holstered on his hip, another strapped to his back.

He looked lethal, like the highly trained assassin he was. He looked dangerous.

_**He looks HOT!**_

Steve stepped away, his hands up in the air, a smile on his face. He walked away to give us privacy.

Bucky finally turned to me, an unsure look on his face. I stood there, looking at him angrily for a moment, before breaking down and rushing into his arms. I could feel the tears brimming at the corners of my eyes, a large lump in my throat forming. He held onto me, rubbing the small of my back. He didn't have to say a word, I had already forgiven him.

I heard the helicopter start up and looked over to see several people, Captain America included, stepping into it.

I heard Bucky sigh, "It's time Eden, and I have to go"

I pulled back from him, staring into his sad eyes. He touched his fingers to my cheek and leaned in like he was going to kiss me.

I pulled back from him. I saw the look of confusion on his face, the hurt in his eyes.

"I don't want our first kiss to be our last kiss Bucky" I said gently.

He looked at me again, "Eden, I'm coming back to you, I promise."

I nodded my head, "I know…and we can have that first kiss when you get back…let's call it an incentive"

He smirked at me and nodded his head. He pulled me in for one last hug and then stepped away. He turned to walk to the helicopter and stepped aboard. I watched as the chopper lifted into the air, Bucky waving at me.

I waved back, trying to choke back the sobs as I watched him fly away, instantly regretting not letting him kiss me.

_**He's coming back Eden, he promised. **_


	19. Chapter 19

I stood on that rooftop for nearly 20 minutes after the helicopter was out of sight. I couldn't force myself to move from that spot. Eventually, one of the men who had seen me bust through the doors earlier made his way over to me.

"Ma'am, I'm going to need to escort you off the rooftop now" he said in a stern voice.

I glanced up at him and he looked taken aback at seeing the tears on my face.

He eyes softened and in a surprisingly compassionate voice he said, "Do you know who that guy is? He's a legend. He is one of the most well trained fighters I've ever seen and he just left with the top three SHIELD agents, you don't have to worry about The Winter Soldier. Agent Romanoff and Agent Barton are the best at what they do…and the Captain…well…" he let his sentence trail off.

"He's name is Bucky" I whispered.

He nodded and gently took my arm and led me off the roof. I was numb. I don't remember the drive home. I don't even remember unloading my suitcase from my SUV. All I remember is the flood of tears that came the instant I entered my apartment…and the gut wrenching sense of loneliness I felt. I made my way to my room and crawled into my bed. Eventually no more tears could fall, and I drifted off to sleep.

Time passed slowly. I didn't leave my apartment; I didn't dare step away from my phone. I waited.

I cried and slept, in that order…the nightmares started the first night Bucky left.

_I could see Bucky strapped to the chair. His shirt and gear removed….his lovely chest bare, covered in sweat. His hair hung in his eyes…a look of both pain and terror etched onto his face. He struggled against his restraints and I could see blood begin to flow from a wound I had not previously noticed. There was a jagged gash, close to where the metal met his shoulder, right over his heart. I could hear one of the doctors saying something. "He's been compromised; we'll have to remove it."_

_"Remove what? Get away from him!" I shouted. No one turned my way, they couldn't hear me, couldn't see me, and I soon discovered I couldn't move to stop them._

_"Fine, wipe his memory and then remove it" another doctor said, he faded away from sight as he walked away._

_"No, please don't. Don't wipe his memory!" my screams fell on deaf ears. _

_A machine was lowered to cover his head and his screams of pain filled my ears. When the machine was raised, Bucky sat there, a blank look on his face, his blue eyes void of emotion. A doctor stepped in front of him, blocking my view temporarily. After several moments, the doctor turned and I saw something in his hands, blood trickling from it and onto the white floor. _

_"No" I gasped, finally realizing what he had in his hands, crying out my surprise._

_Bucky's heart made a loud smack as it was discarded carelessly into the metal pan on the table._

_I glanced back at Bucky, strapped into the chair; emotionless…another doctor was sewing up the large wound where they had pulled his heart from his chest. Upon finishing the stitches, he stepped back….admiring his work._

_"Welcome back Winter Soldier!" The doctors stood around him, clapping their hands and patting each other on the back._

_Bucky looked up and glanced my way, a smirk on his handsome face._

I woke up from the nightmare with a scream, covered in sweat and tears. My hand reached for my chest, the pounding of my heart threatening to burst from within. This was the third night in a row I had had the dream. I looked towards my window, it was Saturday, the rain was falling steadily.

_**Great! A dreary day to fit my mood.**_

I flung the blankets off of me, reaching for my phone that lay on the side table next to my bed.

No messages. No missed calls.

_**Come on Bucky! Call me!**_

…..._**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx...…**_

It was dark when we entered the facility. We had been scoping the place out for the last several hours. The facility was inhabited by a minimal team of doctors and guards….no more than a dozen.

_**This will be easy…in and out.**_

As we made our way further into the complex, I could feel a sense of familiarity with the place….the sickly white walls in particular made the hair on the back of my neck stand up.

_**And the smell…**_

"Bucky, do you recognize this place?" I heard Steve's voice through my ear piece.

"The smell…..I recognize the smell" I said quietly into the microphone attached to my vest.

We crept down a hall way coming to a junction. Left or right?

"Which way Bucky" I heard Natasha ask.

I thought hard….I knew this place, I realized where I was now.

_**Shit Bucky! This is it! **_

Steve must have seen me hesitate when I came to the realization of where we were, "What's wrong Bucky?"

"This is it Steve. This is where they took me after I fell from the train. This is where they turned me into the Winter Soldier" I said, raising my metal arm.

"Bucky…." Steve started to say something but I cut him off, "Natasha. Clint. Head left, all research files will be down that hall, third door on the right. Steve. Come with me" I turned down the hallway to my right, my feet taking me to a room I had been having nightmares about for the last several months.

I knew I should turn around and leave this place, I was close to my breaking point. But the need to face my demons was too great and I continued down the hallway, my heart pounding, chest heaving.

Steve followed me, a look on unease on his face. The further we got down the hallway, the more confused I got. I felt less like Bucky and more like…

_**Like the Winter Soldier**_

I stopped in front of our destination, my hand frozen inches from the doorknob. I could hear voices from behind it; I felt my left hand ball into a fist, my right reaching for the gun at my hip.

I felt a hand on my shoulder, and I turned slowly to scowl at whoever it belonged to. I recognized Steve, but the other part of me, The Winter Soldier part of me, saw only an obstacle in his way. I jerked my arm back and turned the knob.

The two men inside looked up in surprise when I walked through the door. My eyes scanned the room and I felt my pulse racing. It looked exactly the same as the first time I was rolled into it 70 years ago, lying on the gurney, bleeding from my wounds.

I didn't recognize either man, both were dressed in military garb, guns hanging from the straps across their back. The one closest to me lunged in my direction and I countered his attack with a swift blow to his gut. I pulled the gun from my hip and pointed it at him. He looked up and me and painfully whispered, "Please, no. I give up" I glared down at him.

_**Stop Bucky! **_

I felt my finger pulling the trigger slowly. Before my well-aimed shot could fire, the man in front of me was knocked down to the floor by Steve's shield. I froze, completely shutting down. I had almost just shot and killed that man. I had promised Eden I wasn't a killer anymore. I felt the panic building inside of me, the anger; emotions I had kept bottled up for so long came pouring out.

I dropped my gun and slid to my knees, hitting the floor hard….I screamed, a long deep howl of pain. Flashbacks of every man I had ever killed began filling my mind. Each one babbling the same thing as I pointed my gun at them, "Please, No"

Everything went black after that, blinded by the utter emptiness I felt inside.

_**I have done terrible things. I might still do terrible things. He isn't gone….The Winter Soldier isn't gone.**_

I felt Steve pull me up off the ground. I finally focused back in on him and heard the alarms shrieking.

"Come on Bucky, it's time to go buddy, snap out of it" he yelled.

I stumbled along after him, back down the hallway until we exited the facility. Clint and Natasha were already back at the rendezvous point. I heard Clint ask Steve if I was alright. Steve muttered a response I didn't hear.

All I kept seeing was each of my victims, begging for their lives….I closed my eyes and reopened them….they were still there, haunting me, the ghosts of my past. I felt a single tear slide down my cheek and I lowered my head in shame.


	20. Chapter 20

The rain just kept coming throughout the day. I had finally managed to drag myself out of bed to shower and dress. Looking in the mirror, I could see the dark circles around my eyes.

_**You look as crappy as you feel Eden.**_

The last three days had been hell. I was desperate for some word from Bucky. I had been pacing around my apartment trying to keep my mind occupied on anything but him. I had scrubbed every inch of my home clean. I had alphabetized my movie collection and book shelf. There was nothing left to keep me busy and I didn't dare leave my apartment. What if he got back from his mission and I wasn't home? No, I wasn't moving from this spot until I had heard from him.

I was sitting on the edge of my bed, looking out the window as the rain began to fall harder. A small gasp escaped my mouth when the phone in my hands began to vibrate. I looked down to see it was Steve.

"Steve! Please tell me you guys are back." I blurted out.

"Hello Eden. We are on our way back, we should be there soon." he said slowly, warily.

"Thank God, let me talk to Bucky please" I asked, the relief I felt making me a bit more polite.

"He can't talk right now Eden. I'll explain when we get back. We should be there by 8:00pm, will you meet us there?"

"Of course, why can't he talk to me Steve? Is he hurt?" my voice sounded shrill, the panic I felt evident.

"I promise I'll explain when we see you" he said, cutting me off.

"Okay, I'll be there. Same place?" I asked, attempting to slow my breathing and calm down.

"Yes" he said, ending the call.

I held the phone to my chest, tears slowly filling my eyes. Bucky was alive!

_**Why couldn't Bucky talk though? **_

As happy as I was to know that Bucky was alive, I was still very concerned that Steve had not let me talk to him. Something must have happened. The sudden realization that Bucky may be seriously injured popped into my head. I looked at the clock.

7:35

I dashed to my closet and dug out my rain boots, slipping them on quickly. I snatched the rain coat hanging in the back of my closet and threw it on as well. I knew I looked a mess. After I showered earlier, I had loosely braided my hair. Glancing in the mirror, I could see strands slipping from the braid. I had not bothered to put on makeup and the bags around my eyes made me look sickly and pale.

_**Who cares Eden? Get in the car!**_

I grabbed my purse and keys and dashed down the stairs and through the parking lot to my car. Traffic was maddening, the rain making people a bit more cautious while driving. I didn't look at my speedometer the entire time and not even red lights could stop me. I pulled up the building and made my way up to the roof. When I came through the doors and looked at my watch the time was 7:53.

_**Good God Eden, how many traffic laws did you just break?**_

The helicopter was not there yet and I noticed a group of men standing on the far side of the roof. I recognized one as the man who has shown me out the last time. He raised his hand to acknowledge me but didn't approach…he knew why I was there.

I stood in the rain and waited….it was only misting now but the temperature had dropped drastically. I had not buttoned up my raincoat so the front of my shirt and my collar was soaked. I knew I was shaking, but I stood there and dealt with it nonetheless.

I heard the chopper before I saw it. The moment it landed I made my way closer to it, the wind from the blades making it seem even colder. The loose strands of hair from my braid whipped around and I struggled to push them from my face. I felt a hand on my shoulder; it was the man I had recognized earlier. He shook his head, "Wait for the blades to stop turning ma'am"

I nodded my head and stood patiently, waiting for Bucky to get off the helicopter. I saw a pretty red head jump down first and then turn to wait for her companion to disembark as well. He carried a bow across his back and once he jumped down, they made their way inside. Steve got off next and began to make his way over to me. I looked past him at the helicopter, waiting to see Bucky get off too…he didn't.

I walked quickly forward to meet Steve, "Where is Bucky?" I asked, pushing past him. He grabbed my arm and stopped me, "Eden wait!"

"Let me go, where is he Steve? BUCKY!" I shouted, waiting for him to jump out of the helicopter with that smirk on his face, waiting for the warm hug that only Bucky could give me.

Steve spun me around to face him, "We need to talk first Eden. There was a problem while we were gone"

He explained everything to me. His voice cracking when he finally told me about Bucky's meltdown…I could see the pain he felt in his eyes. He told me that Bucky hadn't said a word since leaving the facility, not even to him.

"He was doing so good…he was finally starting to become Bucky again. I think letting him go was a terrible mistake. I'm so sorry Eden." he let his head fall.

I grabbed his hand, "Steve, we'll help him get through this…do you hear me? Bucky will get through this…he has to….I can't lose him…I won't lose him."

He nodded, a sad smile on his face, "Eden, you are the best thing that could have happened to him. If anyone can get through to him, it will be you"

Something caught Steve's attention and I turned in that direction.

_**Bucky!**_

He exited the helicopter and made his way towards us. He seemed to be in a daze, there was no emotion on his face. He was still wearing his tactical gear, but I could see that he had no weapons now, not even the knives that had been strapped to him. When I stepped forward to go to him, Steve grabbed my arm and pulled me back, shaking his head. Bucky didn't look my direction. He walked right past us and made his way to the exit. My heart sank in my chest.

I stood there staring at him as he walked away from me. I was cold and wet, shaking uncontrollably with tears streaming down my face.

I turned to Steve, shaking my head in disbelief, "He didn't even look my way"

"I'm sorry Eden" he repeated "We have a debriefing with Director Fury. It will take several hours. Bucky is excused from it but he can't stay here, it's not good for him. Would you mind taking him home with you? I think being with you would help."

"Of course he is coming home with me, I wouldn't have it any other way" I insisted.

We walked together in the direction Bucky went and found him sitting in a chair halfway down the hallway. He was bent over, head in his hands, rocking back and forth. I stood back and watched Steve approach him.

"Bucky?" Steve asked softly. When he didn't get an answer, he placed a hand on Bucky's arm to get his attention. Bucky pulled away, raising his head to see who had touched him. The panic in his bloodshot eyes broke my heart.

"I have to be debriefed by Director Fury. Eden's here, she's going to take you home with her." He said gently.

Bucky lowered his head and muttered something.

"I didn't hear you Bucky, what did you say?" Steve asked.

"I don't want to go with her" Bucky said loudly, looking Steve in the eye.

The tears fell freely now and I stepped back, still shaking, unsure if it was from the cold or from Bucky's comment.

"Why?" Steve prodded.

"I don't want to hurt her" he whispered to Steve. He let out the breath he had been holding and turned to me, finally looking me in the eye, "I don't want to hurt you" he whispered again, shaking his head.

He looked away, lowering his face once again.

I stepped forward and bent down on one knee in front of him. I placed one hand on his and the other I used to lift his face to look me in the eye, with complete confidence I said, "Bucky, you'd never hurt me."

The look of hope in his eyes brought a small smile to my lips. "Will you please come home with me now?"

He thought about it a long time…he looked so unsure as he continued to stare into my eyes. He finally nodded. I took his hand and pulled him up from the chair.

Steve left and returned a minute later with a black duffel bag, "These are his clothes."

I turned to Steve, "I'll call you in the morning. I'll take care of him Steve"

"Thanks Eden. I'll have my phone on, call if anything happens" he turned to Bucky and patted him on the back. "Get some sleep Bucky"

As Steve walked away in the opposite direction, I led Bucky down to the elevator to make our way to my car. He didn't say one word the entire way home. I led him from the car, up the stairs, and into my apartment. After closing and locking the door, I laid my purse and keys down on the table. My apartment was cold and I was still wet from the rain…my hands were shaking.

Bucky had made his way over to the couch and was sitting down. I sat beside him and took his hand in mine again. He looked down at our hands and then back to me.

"You're shaking" he said quietly, "You should get out of those wet clothes"

"We've been here 30 seconds and you're already trying to get me out of my clothes" I said, a small smile on my lips.

He shook his head, pulling his hand away from mine, "Don't Eden"

The smile disappeared from my face and I lowered my head to hide the disappointment.

_**Don't push him Eden, he just went through a traumatic event.**_

"It's not that I don't want to Eden…I just can't…not yet." He said.

I nodded, not raising my head, "I understand Bucky. You must be tired. You can sleep in the spare room."

He nodded and followed me to my guest room. I dropped his duffel bag on the bed and turned on the lamp that was sitting on the night stand.

"If you need anything, I'll be in the living room for a while." I said, turning to face him. He was standing there, motionless. I started to reach out to him but thought better of it.

"Goodnight Bucky" I said quietly. When he didn't reply, I made my way out the door and shut it gently.

I sat in the living room for over 3 hours, waiting to see if he would come to his senses and join me. He never stepped a foot out of the room. I eventually turned off all the lights and headed to my bedroom. I stopped outside of his door and put my ear to the door. I didn't hear anything and I could see that there was no light on in the room.

_**He must have gone to sleep.**_

I went into my room and shut the door gently, so not to disturb him. I put on a pair of shorts and a tank top and crawled into my bed. I laid awake for a long time thinking about Bucky in the next room. Just as I was drifting off, I heard a noise. I sat up and listened….there it was again! I pulled back the covers and made my way to my bedroom door, throwing it open walking towards my guest room. I opened the door and peeked inside. Bucky was tossing in his bed, mumbling loudly.

_**He must be having a nightmare…I should wake him up.**_

He was lying in the middle of the bed, so I crawled onto it and sat down beside him…he didn't wake up when I called his name gently. The covers had slide down his body to his waist and I could see he wasn't wearing a shirt. The moment I laid my hand on his chest, his eyes opened and with a growl, he grabbed my body and flipped me over onto my back. He was on top of me, metal arm in the air ready to strike.

"Bucky!" I said, placing my hand on his chest, "It's me, Eden"

He stared down at me, breathing hard. I could see him snap out of it and he dropped his fist quickly.

"It's okay Bucky, it was just a nightmare" I said, trying to calm him down.

There was that look of uncertainty on his face again, that doubt in his eyes. We stared at each for several seconds, his chest heaving up and down. He finally reached down and pulled me to him, wrapping his arms around my waist. Relief washed over me as I wrapped my arms around his neck. I ran my fingers through his hair slowly until his breathing returned to normal.

"I'm sorry Eden….I'm so sorry" he whispered in my ear, clinging to me like his life depended on it.

He finally let me go and stood up from the bed. He was wearing black sweat pants that hung low on his hips….it was hard not to stare.

_**Stop Eden! Don't even think about it, he just had a terrible nightmare.**_

"Bucky, you should try to get some sleep"

He shook his head, "No….the nightmares…I can't...no…"

I reached out my hand to him, "Come with me, you can sleep in my room"

He hesitated for a second and then took my hand.

I led him to the door of my bedroom and he paused before walking in with me. I pulled back the covers and he laid down.. I walked around the bed, and crawled in on my side. He looked shocked when I scooted next to the right side of his body and laid my head on his chest. He froze for a second before finally wrapping his right arm around me. I pulled the covers over us and snuggled into his chest. He turned and buried his nose in my hair, inhaling.

We laid in comfortable silence.

"Eden?"

"Yeah?"

"I missed you" he finally said.

I smiled into his chest. I pulled my face up and looked him in the eyes, "I missed you too Bucky. Please don't leave me again."

He pulled my head back down to his chest, "Never"

After several minutes I felt his breathing slow down and I knew he had fallen asleep. I laid there warm under the covers, wrapped in the arms of a man I was in love with.


	21. Chapter 21

_It was dark and I was unable to move. I could hear the voices…dozen of voices screaming for mercy. A light began to appear, illuminating the source of the screams. As the light grew, I could make out each face…each victim of the Winter Soldier. _

_They stood pointing at me….blood soaked clothes…dead eyes. I struggled against my restraints. Looking down I recognized the chair I was strapped in…it was the same one they used when they wiped my memory. _

_A man appeared in front of me, a gunshot wound in his head, "I begged you not to kill me! I begged for mercy" he shouted._

_I shook my head, "No, please, it wasn't me. I'm not the Winter Soldier…my name is Bucky!"_

_Their screams were too loud, I struggled against the restraints again, desperate to throw my hands over my ears and block them out. _

_The moment I heard her voice, I stopped struggling and looked up… the voices instantly stopped._

"_Bucky" Eden called. There she stood, beyond the crowd, dressed in a beautiful white gown, her curly blonde hair trailing down her back. _

_She looked like an angel…my beautiful Eden._

_The ghoulish horde turned toward her slowly, finally noticing her._

"_NO! Eden run! Get out of here" I shouted._

_She stood there, a gentle smile on her lovely face…not moving, just waiting. _

"_Stay away from her! She isn't the one who killed you!" It was the Winter Soldier!" I yelled._

_They made their way towards her, blocking her from my view. I couldn't move…I wouldn't be able to save her in time._

"_Please, leave her alone. It was me! I killed you!" I cried out, choking on the words. _

_The crowd disappeared instantly and a loud shot rang out._

_I looked at Eden. Her hands were clutching her stomach, a look of shock on her face. When she pulled her hands away they were covered with blood. A small pool of red was quickly staining the front of her white dress. _

"_NO!" I screamed, looking around to see where the gun shot had come from. _

_I finally looked down and saw the gun in my right hand, pointed at her._

"_Bucky" she called again softly._

I felt hands on my chest. With a growl, I grabbed the person and flung them onto their back, raising my fist in the air, ready to attack.

"Bucky!" Eden called again, laying her hands on my bare chest, "It's me, Eden"

Any other person who had just been attacked and threatened by me would be shrinking away in fear, but not Eden….she just looked up at me calmly, not afraid.

I was breathing hard; the panic from my dream not allowing me to catch my breath….I dropped my arm to my side and looked her over.

Eden was dressed in a pair of shorts and a tank top, not the white gown from my dream. There was no blood, no gunshot.

_**She's fine Bucky, you didn't hurt her…there is no blood.**_

The dream had been so real…I thought back to how she had looked when she pulled her bloody hands away. I stared down at her…even now, she was still with me…she hadn't ran away in fear.

I pulled her up from the bed and wrapped my arms around her waist. She wrapped her arms around my neck and I felt her fingers smooth through my hair….I immediately felt myself relax. Just being close to her was a comfort.

"I'm sorry Eden…I'm so sorry" I said quietly, unsure if I was apologizing for what happened in the dream or what happened after she woke me up.

An image of her bloody white dress slipped into my thoughts again and I pulled away from her and got off the bed.

"Bucky, you should try and get some sleep" she said, watching me closely.

_**No! You'll have the dream again!**_

"No….the nightmares…I can't…no…" I said, shaking my head.

When she reached out her hand and told me, "Come with me, you can sleep in my room" I was shocked.

_**What did I do to deserve this woman in my life?**_

The thought of sleeping next to her both excited and scared me. I wanted Eden more than anything else in the world…I didn't want to hurt her…I don't think I could live with myself if I did.

The need to be close to her won and I took her outstretched hand. She led me to her bedroom and over to her bed. She gently pulled back the covers, motioning for me to get in the bed. I laid down, her sheets were cool on my warm skin.

I watched her as she slowly walked around the bed to her side and lay down. I was surprised when she maneuvered herself next to my body and laid her head on my chest….it just felt right having her there. Every bad feeling I had experienced in the last 48 hours fled as soon as I smelled the flowery aroma of her hair.

For this moment, I felt what it was like to be a normal man again, a man in love with the beautiful woman in his arms.

"Eden?"

"Yeah?" she replied

"I missed you"

She raised her face from my chest and looked at me, "I missed you too Bucky. Please don't leave me again."

The sad look in her blue eyes when she told me not to leave her again was all I needed. Eden was never going to get rid of me...I was hers.

I pulled her back down, enjoying the smell of her hair as it brushed my face, "Never" I promised her.

I lay there, holding her close to me. This wasn't exactly how I planned our reunion when I had hugged her goodbye nearly a week ago.

The entire time she had been away at her friends, I had imagined exactly what I would do when she returned home.

_**Well you did hope to end up in her bed…just not like this.**_

I fell asleep quickly; her warm body snug against mine.

It was several hours later that I awoke. When I glanced at the clock on Eden's night stand I saw it was only 3:30 in the morning. I looked down at Eden, her face impossibly beautiful even as she slept. My throat was dry so I slipped out of bed gently, trying not to disturb her. She moaned a little and then rolled over on her side away from me. I stepped into her bathroom, quietly closing the door behind me and switching on the light. I drank cool water from her sink and then splashed some water on my face.

I made my way back to her bedroom and over to her window. Pulling back the curtain I could see the rain had started to fall again.

I heard her shift in the bed, "Bucky, you okay?" she mumbled sleepily.

"I'm fine"

"Come back to bed with me" she said.

I smirked, and turned to see her with her hand out in my direction, beckoning me to her. I walked to her side of the bed, "Scoot over" She rolled the opposite direction, facing away from me. I slid in next to her, burying my face into the back of her neck and wrapping my right arm around her waist. She entwined her fingers in mine and I sighed in pleasure. I'm sure I fell asleep with a smile on my face.

...

**I'd like to thank everyone that has been kind enough to read my story and favorite/follow it. I love to hear feedback from you guys. Please review and thanks again.**


	22. Chapter 22

The feeling of Bucky's arm draped securely over my waist brought a smile to my face as I awoke the next morning. I could feel his muscled body against my back, his face buried in my neck. His lips were dangerously close and with each breath he took I could feel a warm wind hit my skin lightly.

It was a perfect moment on a rainy Sunday morning…I was so warm and snug in the bed and there was nothing that could make me move from this spot.

_**Shit, I have to pee.**_

Well…almost nothing could make me move.

I reluctantly slipped from Bucky's grasp and eased out of the bed, turning to see him rouse a bit but then settle back into a comfortable sleep. I couldn't help but smile at him…his hair covered his face slightly, he looked so peaceful when he slept.

I tip toed quietly to my bathroom and relieved myself before washing my face and teeth. I brushed out my hair and threw it into a ponytail. I made my way back into the bedroom to see Bucky still sleeping. My stomach rumbled noisily and I made my way to the kitchen to throw open the fridge and examine its contents. I definitely needed to do some grocery shopping today. I decided breakfast would be a great idea and I was sure Bucky would be hungry when he woke up.

_**Hmm, maybe breakfast in bed!**_

I turned to the radio that sat on my kitchen counter and flipped it on. I loved to listen to music and dance around my kitchen as I cook. I chose to cook a big Sunday breakfast, just like my mom use to do for me when I was a kid…eggs, bacon, fresh fruit, and pancakes.

I was just getting ready to pour the pancake batter into the pan when one of my favorite songs came on, Brighter Than the Sun. I remembered singing it at the karaoke bar not more than a week ago. I smiled as it played, humming the tune. I remembered standing on stage, images of Bucky running through my head.

I started singing the catchy tune as I washed some strawberries in the sink. I heard footsteps and I turned to see Bucky shuffling into the kitchen, still shirtless, with a smirk on his face. I stopped singing, "What's that smirk for mister?"

"Nothing, I just like this song…you sing it very well" he said, a mischievous glint in his eyes.

I shrugged, "Thanks…hey, would you mind cutting these up for me while I finish the pancakes?"

He nodded and took the knife from my outstretched hand. I reached around to the stove to turn my pancakes and when I looked back I saw Bucky masterfully flipping the knife around in his hand.

He smiled sheepishly when I cocked my eyebrow at him, "Having fun?" I asked with a laugh.

"I'm good with my hands" he winked at me and began cutting the strawberries and placing them in the bowl.

_**Oh God, I bet he is more than just good with them.**_

I thought long and hard about what other things those hands could do…a little grin forming on my face. I was a bit taken aback by the remark and the wink had caused my heart to beat just a little bit quicker, I saw him glance back up and grin at my reaction, obviously pleased with himself.

Once he was done with the strawberries, he hopped up on the stool and watched me as I lifted the pancakes out of the pan. I dished out the bacon and eggs and then sat his two plates in front of him. I scooped a spoonful of fresh cut strawberries on top of his pancakes and poured a generous helping of syrup on top.

"Voila! Breakfast is served"

He had already started to dig in when I placed the glass of orange juice in front of him.

I sat my plates on the counter and then walked around to sit on the stool next to his.

"This is so good….Steve hardly ever cooks breakfast" he said between bites, nodding appreciatively.

The thought of Captain America flipping pancakes on the stove made me stifle a giggle.

Bucky ate everything on his plate and once I was full, he finished my food as well. I was amazed at how much he could eat and be in such incredible shape.

I started talking about how much fun I had with Jill and Brooke on my visit. I told him all about Brooke's new job at the Smithsonian and about her upcoming move. He ate and listened to me babble on and on. I was a little stunned when he asked if Brooke was dating anyone.

"No" I said slowly, "Why? You interested?"

He looked up quickly, a look of shock on his face, "No, of course not…I only asked because Steve saw a picture of the two of you and he seemed very intrigued by her"

"Uh huh" I said teasingly and then thought about it, "Wait a minute, how did you see a picture of Brooke? I never sent you one of us."

He smiled guiltily, not saying a word.

_**You know exactly how he got that picture!**_

"I'm going to kill those two!" I said laughing, "What else did they send you Bucky?"

He shrugged nonchalantly and went back to eating…a few seconds later he started humming Brighter Than the Sun and looked at me out of the corner of his eye.

I gasped, "They recorded me? Oh, they are so dead! It has to be deleted…where is your phone?"

I thought back to last night when we had arrived at my apartment. I remembered the phone laying on the coffee table in the living room. Our eyes met and I knew he was thinking the same thing.

I leapt up from my stool and made a mad dash for the living room, Bucky chasing behind me, laughing. I grabbed the phone and started scrolling through his messages searching for the video. Before I could find it, the phone was snatched away from me. I turned to see Bucky had it in his metal hand, which was now raised above his head, his height making it impossible for me to reach.

"Give it to me Bucky…it has to be deleted, no one can see that!" I whined, reaching for his hands.

"Well, as far as I can tell, there were a lot of people in the audience that night that already saw it" he said, quickly turning away with a chuckle.

"They were drunk…I was drunk…it doesn't count" I giggled, pushing him back onto the sofa. He plopped down hard, the phone still in his hands. I hopped on the sofa next to him and started trying to pry it away from him. He simply moved his hands further away in the opposite direction. I crawled over his body, trying to reach the phone. We struggled for a few moments before I suddenly realized exactly how I was positioned….I was straddling his lap.

_**Oh God Eden, just stand up and walk away…walk away!**_

Bucky stopped suddenly, realizing that I was no longer struggling. I swallowed nervously when his hands came to rest on my hips and a serious look suddenly appeared on his handsome face. A lock of hair had fallen in front of his eyes and without thinking I reached out to tuck it behind his ear. I let my hand rest on his chest, enjoying the feel of his body under my fingertips. I looked down at where my hands touched his chest and felt his heart beat quicken. I looked back up to his face and saw the desire in his eyes….the need to be closer to him was overwhelming.

It surprised even me when I leaned in to close the distance between us, letting my lips touch his softly.

I pulled away, watching his reaction, waiting for some sign that the kiss was acceptable. I didn't have to wait for long. He leaned forward, his metal arm wrapping around my waist while the right hand slid behind my neck and pulled me back down to meet his lips again. He moved his lips over mine, hungrily. When his kissed trailed away from my mouth and down my neck, I moaned in delight, the noise encouraging him to continue. He slipped the strap on my tank top down and laid light kisses on my shoulder, sending shivers down my back. I used one hand to tilt his face back up to mine and let my lips eagerly touch his again…the other hand trailing up and down his chest. The feeling of him hardening beneath me caused a warm tingle of pleasure to radiate from between my legs.

_**Perfect! Absolutely perfect! **_

His right hand slid to my stomach and under the fabric of my tank top, causing me to moan into the kiss. Before his fingers could make it any higher, his cell phone rang. I pulled away breathless, reaching for the discarded phone lying next to us on the couch.

"Leave it" he said, leaning forward to kiss my neck again.

I caught a glimpse of the caller ID, "It's Steve, you should answer"

He stopped kissing me, frowned, and then took the phone from my hand. I tried to lift myself off of him to compose myself but he grabbed onto me, keeping me in place.

"Stay….please" he whispered huskily.

I smiled at him, and leaned forward to lay my head on his chest.

"Hello" he answered.

I could hear Steve on the other end asking Bucky how he was doing. His concern for Bucky brought a smile to my face. Bucky was assuring Steve that he was fine but I stiffened when I heard Steve ask Bucky to meet him at SHIELD headquarters in an hour. Bucky felt my reaction and let his other hand slide to my back to caress me gently.

_**They can't send him back out there! I won't let them.**_

Steve was saying something that I couldn't make out but Bucky's reply was, "I understand, I'll see you in an hour…bye"

I looked up at him, shaking my head in confusion, "Why do they want to see you? You promised you weren't going to leave again"

"I'm not leaving, I promise. I need to be debriefed and they want me to see Dr. Peters so he can evaluate me.

Bucky had told me about his therapist, Dr. Peters. It was understandable that Director Fury would want Bucky to be examined by him.

I nodded, "How long until you come back?...I mean, if you want to…come back here. I understand if you want to go home….that's fine too." I was babbling again.

He leaned forward and kissed me on the lips softly, "There is no other place I'd rather be then here with you...I'll be back tonight, around 6"

I tried to stand up and he held me in place again, "I don't have to be there for an hour" he smirked, kissing down my neck as he said it.

I giggled, "That's true, but you should probably take a shower first"

He groaned as I stood up and reached my hand out to him. I pulled him up and he smiled down at me, letting his fingers caress my cheek.

"You can use my bathroom to shower" I said, gazing up at him.

He nodded and when he turned from me, I smacked him on the butt.

He turned to me, a surprised look on his face as I sternly said to him, "6:00 on the dot Bucky Barnes"

He grinned, "Yes ma'am"

...xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx...

**I hope you enjoyed the first kiss...I know it was a long time coming. Please review and let me know what you all think. Hope you guys are enjoying reading it as much as I am enjoying writing it. **


	23. Chapter 23

**Warning: It gets mildly racy at the end, nothing too bad though! Hope you enjoy. Please review.**

...xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx...

When my cell phone rang, I thought seriously about grabbing it with my left hand and simply crushing it.

Eden pulled away from me and reached for where I had dropped the phone after she had kissed me.

"Leave it" I had begged, attempting to distract her with light kisses along her neck. It didn't work.

"It's Steve, you should answer" she murmured.

_**He's probably worried about me after last night…he has the worse timing.**_

I stopped kissing her neck and took the phone from her.

"Stay…please" I begged, when she tried to rise from my lap. Having her there felt too good and I wanted to enjoy the moment as long as possible.

She smiled and laid her head on my chest.

"Hello"

"Hey Buck. Is everything okay? How are you doing?" he asked cautiously.

"I'm doing better Steve. Really, everything is fine" I assured him.

Steve sounded relieved, "That's great Bucky. I'm glad you went home with Eden. I knew she would help you"

_**Steve has no idea how much she helped.**_

He continued, "The team has already been debriefed but Director Fury would still like to talk to you…you know….if you feel up to it. Do you think you could meet me at SHIELD headquarters in about an hour?"

Eden must have overheard that last part; I felt her body go rigid. I let my hand slide to her back to rub her gently, trying to assure her without words that I wasn't going away again.

"He also wants you to sit down with Dr. Peters, just to talk to him. " Steve added calmly, knowing that I wouldn't like that part.

"I understand, I'll see you in an hour…bye" Eden looked up at me as I ended the call. She was shaking her head, a confused expression on her face.

"Why do they want to see you? You promised you weren't going to leave again" she said with a pout.

I smiled at her reassuringly, "I'm not leaving, I promise. I need to be debriefed and they want me to see Dr. Peters so he can evaluate me."

"How long until you come back?...I mean, if you want to…come back here. I understand if you want to go home…that's fine too" , she seemed flustered as she spoke.

She seemed so unsure of herself and I wondered how she could possibly think I would want to be anywhere else besides right here with her.

I kissed her again on the lips to reassure her, "There is no other place I'd rather be then here with you…I'll be back tonight, around 6."

She smiled at me and tried to get off my lap again. I was enjoying the feel of her against my body too much to let her go, "I don't have to be there for an hour" I whispered before starting the trail of kisses down her neck.

She giggled, "That's true, but you should probably take a shower first"

_**Uhh, dammit…might as well get up and get it over with so I can come back and be with her.**_

As she finally lifted herself from me, I grumbled in frustration. When she put her hand out to me, I grabbed it and pulled myself off the couch. She stood before me, unafraid, beautiful and pure, smiling at me. I reached down to touch her cheek, hoping that this couldn't possibly be all a dream.

She told me I could use her bathroom to shower and I turned around to head toward the spare bedroom where I had left my duffel bag.

I was pleasantly surprised when I felt her smack me on my ass.

"6:00 on the dot Bucky Barnes" she added, a stern look on her face.

"Yes ma'am" I replied, a wide grin forming on my face.

I grabbed my duffel bag from the spare room and headed to her bathroom. The cold shower seemed to help with the lack of satisfaction. I used her "Garden of Eden" shampoo, enjoying the thick lather and the pleasant scent it left behind. Once I was out of the shower, I wrapped a towel around my waist and went to look in the mirror.

_**You actually look happy…more like Bucky Barnes.**_

I thought about the last few months. I had been through so much. Steve had been the only part of my life that made any sense…his patience and understanding with me proving to me once and for all that he was exactly what he claimed, my best friend.

Now Eden had walked into my life. She accepted me unconditionally…just like Steve. She wasn't scared of me, she didn't treat me differently, and she seemed to enjoy being with me. I remembered bits and pieces from before the war…many times I would just see faces…young and pretty woman, all smiling up at me…at Bucky. Steve had told me numerous times that women had always enjoyed my company.

I was a broken man, even after months of Steve helping me remember who I was; I was still only a shadow of what I had been before my transformation into the Winter Soldier.

_**But Eden still wants you…she wants to be with you.**_

I got dressed and looked at myself once more in the mirror. I was going to go back in that living room and tell Eden that kissing her had been the best experience of my life. I planned on showing her exactly how much I enjoyed her company when I returned tonight…..6:00 couldn't come fast enough!

…..xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx…...

Earlier, when Bucky had turned and headed to my bathroom to shower, I had watched him saunter away, my heart still pounding. The moment I heard the door close, I feel back on the couch and squealed into the pillow.

I had just started the dishwasher and was wiping down the counter when I heard Bucky leave my bedroom. I threw my rag in the sink and made my way into the living room to see him slipping on his boots. His hair was still damp and slicked back allowing me to admire his face in its entirety. He noticed my staring and patted the spot on the couch next to him.

"Come sit with me for a minute….please" he asked, the serious tone in his voice causing me to panic.

_**This isn't good…maybe he is having second thoughts.**_

This was all completely new to me. Michael had been the only person I had ever been intimate with and it had never been as passion filled as what I had just experienced with Bucky. He had seemed to enjoy the kiss as much as I had but maybe he had just gotten caught up in the moment.

_**I can't believe I slapped his ass…what was I thinking?**_

I made my way nervously to the couch and took a seat next to him. He stared straight ahead, not looking my way.

"So…about what just happened…" he started.

_**Oh God, he does regret it!**_

"Bucky it's okay…if you don't…you know, if you don't' want me…we don't have to do it again.." the confused look on Bucky's face made me babble even more, "I mean…I would understand…I'm…I'm sorry" I finally finished and lowered my head in utter humiliation.

"Eden, do you honestly think I could ever not want you? Or that I would never want to do that again with you?" I heard him ask.

I looked up at him, full of hope.

"I was going to say that what just happened was one of the best experiences of my life. Eden, I want you to understand that you are the most important person in my life."

My heart was going to explode, my face hurt from the large grin that had formed the moment he finished his sentence.

_**Most important person in his life!**_

I sighed in relief and threw my arms around him. I felt him scoop me up and into his lap, sliding his arms around my waist.

"I'm so glad to hear you say that Bucky" I mumbled into his chest.

We sat like that for several moments before Bucky finally told me he needed to leave so he could make his meeting.

I nodded and sat up from the couch, following him to the door. Before he stepped out to leave, he turned to me and pulled me in close for one last kiss.

"6 on the dot" he whispered in my ear.

"Can't wait" I replied, kissing him quickly one last time before he walked away.

I went back inside my apartment and shut the door in a complete daze. Bucky and I had kissed! We would have probably done just more than kiss had Steve not called when he did. The memory of his hands sliding up my tank top to caress my stomach was still fresh on my mind.

_**Maybe I should be taking a cold shower.**_

I opted for the warm bubble bath instead, soaking in my tub for well over an hour, my mind wandering to Bucky.

After my bath, I straightened my hair and applied my makeup. Happy with my reflection in the mirror, I dug in my closet and found some jeans and a sweater to put on.

Looking at the clock I could see it was only 2:00. I still had 4 more hours before Bucky would be back. I decided I should log on and check emails. My customers were aware I was on vacation, but I had let them know I would be checking my messages in case they had an emergency that needed immediate attention.

I replied to the most urgent ones first. One customer's website had been hacked and required my immediate attention. Once it was resolved I continued down the list. Most of the messages were just last minute customers telling me to enjoy my time off. One towards the bottom caught my attention….it was from Michael and it had been sent to me not more than 30 minutes ago.

_**That guy just doesn't give up.**_

I clicked on it and deleted it without even reading it. There was no way I was going to encourage communication with him. I didn't want to hear his excuse for what had transpired last weekend. I just wanted him to leave me alone.

I logged off the computer and looked at the time again.

3:30

I thought back to breakfast this morning, realizing that I still needed to get some grocery shopping done. I slipped on my boots and headed to my living room to grab my purse. If I left now, I would have enough time to run a few errands, grocery shop, and stop by a restaurant to pick up some take out.

It took me a couple of hours to complete all my shopping. I was just leaving the grocery store with a few items when I got a text message from Bucky.

Bucky**:**I'm leaving SHIELD and heading back to your place. That okay?

Eden: Perfect! I'm leaving the grocery store now and then I'm going to pick up some food. Chinese okay?

Bucky: Sounds good. 

Eden: Meet me in the parking lot of my apartment. I could use a strong man to help me carry some of these groceries up.

Bucky: You're just planning on using me for my muscles.

Eden: That's not all I'm planning on using you for….see you soon!

I ordered the Chinese food while I was on my way to the restaurant. I arrived to pick it up just as it was being delivered to the counter to be bagged up.

When I arrived in my parking lot, I saw Bucky leaning against the building, waiting for me. He immediately walked up to my door to greet me with a kiss on the cheek. Between the two of us, we were able to get all the groceries and food in one trip.

As we walked up to the door of my apartment, I noticed a large vase of roses sitting in front of it. I looked over at Bucky confused.

"Here, hand me your bags" he said, sticking his hand out.

I slipped the bags into his hands and unlocked the door allowing him to stop inside first. I saw him make his way into the kitchen and I reached down to pick up the vase. As I carried them inside, I plucked up the small envelope that was sticking out of the bouquet. I laid the vase down on my side table and opened the note.

**I'm sorry for my behavior the other night. **

**I still want to talk to you.**

**-Love, Michael**

That jerk thinks he can just slap me around and then apologize with some flowers!?

Bucky entered the room to see me throw down the card in disgust.

"What?" he asked, stalking over to the bouquet to pick up the card and read it.

I saw his eyes darken in anger and he threw the card back down on the table.

"Is this the first time he has tried to contact you since then?" he asked in a stern tone, clenching both fist tightly

"I got an email from him earlier" he turned his head quickly to look at me, "I deleted it Bucky, without reading it" I said, reaching for his hand. He unclenched his fist and allowed me to slip my fingers between his.

"I don't know why he is trying to pursue this any further…I mean he is the one that cheated on me." I said.

He cupped my chin and looked at me, "He was an idiot for letting you slip through his fingers"

He kissed me softly on the lips and then pulled away suddenly.

He smiled at me, "Come on, let's eat…I'll even let you pick out the movie."

I giggled "I'm thinking a scary movie might just be what I need"

He followed me into the kitchen and helped me put away the groceries I had bought. We decided to sit at the counter and eat our dinner there before starting the movie. I had made sure not to overdo it this time and Bucky seemed to enjoy what I had ordered. Once we were done eating, he settled on the couch while I changed into my pajama pants and a t-shirt.

I stood in front of my movie shelf, pondering on which film to watch. I finally settled on Paranormal Activity…I hadn't seen it in forever and Bucky said he had never watched it. After flicking off all the lights, I curled up next to Bucky to watch the movie. It was just as freaky as I remembered. By the end, I was clutching tightly to Bucky, and he was trying hard not to laugh at me. Once the film ended, Bucky used the remote to turn off the TV.

I was nuzzled up to his chest, debating on what to do next. I was vividly remembering what had occurred earlier in the day on my couch and I was desperate for it to happen again. I finally pulled away from Bucky's chest. He looked down at me, watching me closely.

_**Just do it Eden! Make the move!**_

Bucky must have been thinking the same thing, we both moved at the same time to let our lips crash into each other. Bucky's arms wrapped around my waist and pulled me onto his lap, straddling his waist. His lips made their way down my neck and I moaned my approval loudly.

My hands reached for the bottom of his shirt and he lifted his arms for me as I raised the shirt over his head. Before he could resume kissing the sensitive spots on my neck, I leaned forward to lay soft kisses on his chest. He laid his head back and sighed in pleasure. I felt his hands slide down my back to cup my behind and pull me close to him, grinding me against his groin.

I leaned back and pulled my own shirt off and his hands immediately snaked around to find the clasp to my bra…he struggled to undo it, growling in frustration.

"I thought you were supposed to be good with your hands" I teased, reaching behind my back to help.

Once the bra slipped from my shoulders, he leaned forward to take my nipple in his mouth, twirling his tongue around it and bringing a gasp from me. He picked me up to lay me back on the couch, covering me with his body and continued to let his tongue ravish my breasts.

I could feel him, hard and ready above me and the need to touch him was too much. I reached for the button of his pants and unsnapped it, sliding my hand inside. I smiled at the sound of the loud moan that escaped his mouth when I slid my hand down the length of him. He reached down and grabbed my hand to stop me.

He looked into my eyes, "Bedroom?"

I nodded, "Bedroom!"

He rolled off of me but before I could sit up, I felt him lift me into his arms; just like he did the first night we met. I looked up to see that damn sexy smirk on his face. He carried me effortlessly to my bedroom, kicking the door closed behind him.


	24. Chapter 24

**Warning: This does include sexual content. If you are not comfortable with reading it, you can skip this. The next chapter will pick up at the start of the next morning. Thank you for reading! Thanks for the reviews, I love to hear everyone's feedback.**

Bucky lowered me from his arms as soon as the door slammed shut and our lips collided again, moving hungrily against each other. I felt his hands fall to my hips, and he pulled away with a smirk as he bent down and slipped both my pajama pants and the cotton panties down my legs. I now stood nude before him, completely exposed and feeling slightly self-conscious.

I lowered my face, a pink blush spreading over my cheeks, only to have Bucky raise my face to look him in the eyes.

"You are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen" he quietly said, letting his gaze fall from my face to wander the rest of my body. The look of desire in his eyes gave me the boost of confidence I needed and I stepped forward to let my hands trail down his chest. I traced each well-defined muscle as I made my way down lower to the large bulge in his pants. I glanced up to see he had his eyes closed, mouth open slightly…he inhaled a deep breath as I drew down the zipper of his jeans slowly.

I let my hand dip into his pants, under his boxers and down his shaft. He hands gripped my hips almost painfully tight and he exhaled a shaky breath.

My hand curled around him, enjoying the way he shivered when I drew my hand up and down the length of him. He used his body to push me back towards the bed until I felt my legs hit the mattress.

"Lie back" he ordered

"I didn't hear you say please, Mr. Barnes" I joked, drawing my hand from his pants. I reached up and pushed the hair from his face and kissed him softly on the lips. When he tried to deepen the kiss, I pulled back quickly, "I'm waiting".

He growled and picked me up, throwing me back on to the bed as I shrieked in delight. I looked back at him, still standing in front of the bed, staring down at me with a devilish smile on his face. He bent down and slid his jeans and boxers off. I propped myself up on my elbows and watched him rise back up, relishing the way each muscle flexed.

_**Good God, he is perfect! **_

He stood before me, completely nude and I felt the slow smile spread on my face. He moved forward and crawled onto the bed, positioning himself over me. He bent to kiss me, holding himself up with his metal arm, while the other trailed down my stomach and then lower. I felt him smirk against my mouth when his finger slipped inside to find me wet and completely ready for him. I arched my back slowly and let out a moan when he slipped another inside and then used his thumb to rub my clit slowly. His mouth lowered to my breast and I felt him take my nipple in his mouth and trace it gently with his tongue.

I grabbed his face and pulled him back to me, letting my mouth find his once again. My kiss grew desperate and I felt him slide his tongue in my mouth, caressing it against mine. His fingers continued to slide in and out me, his thumb quickening its pace. It had been so long since I had sex but I recognized the tingle that was slowly building inside and I closed my eyes, focusing on the wonderful feeling radiating throughout my body. My hands wrapped around his waist, nails digging into his back as the pleasure grew. Bucky must have known I was getting close….he began to slow down his incessant rubbing.

When he suddenly stopped and withdrew his fingers from me, I cried out in frustration. He was repositioning himself above me, spreading my legs gently and I felt the tip of him slide over me teasingly.

_**This is it!**_

"Look at me Eden" he whispered huskily.

I followed his instructions and saw him staring intently into my eyes, a look of insecurity on his face.

"Are you sure this is what you want?" he asked breathily. I reached my hand out to touch his check, caressing it softly and nodded my head.

"Say it…." He begged "please"

An instant after I said, "Yes", Bucky slid inside of me slowly, inch by glorious inch. I gasped loudly….I was tight around him and he eased in carefully. Once he was entirely inside of me, he stopped, allowing me to relax around him. He leaned down to kiss me softly on the lips, "You okay?" I nodded, gazing into his beautiful blue eyes with a smile. When he was sure I was ready, he began to draw out of me, a sigh of complete satisfaction escaping from me. Bucky's pace was slow and tortuous. Each time he slid into me, I would whimper with delight. I don't know how much time passed but eventually his pace quickened and I felt the wonderful tingle began to grow inside of me again.

I raised my hips to meet each of his thrusts…my hands gliding up and down his back, trying to pull him deeper inside of me, desperate to be close to him.

When the orgasm hit me, I arched my back and gasped his name. His mouth covered mine, silencing my cry of pleasure with a deep kiss. He continued his pace and several thrusts later, his release followed. He loudly groaned his desire into the nape of my neck, calling my name out in his ecstasy. He slumped down beside me, his head on my chest, breathing heavily. I smiled down at him, feeling his heart beating rapidly. I ran my fingers through his hair and kissed him softly on the forehead. We laid together for a long time, completely silent, letting our hands explore each other's body

"Bucky?" I whispered.

"Hmmm" he said, sleepily.

"You were right; you are good with your hands"

He laughed and raised his head to kiss me tenderly on the lips.


	25. Chapter 25

The sound of my cell phone vibrating woke me up the next morning. I remembered putting it on vibrate before Eden started the movie last night, just in case Steve decided to call and interrupt us again. I opened my eyes and looked around, trying to remember where I had laid it. I rolled out of the bed, careful not to disturb Eden and searched the floor for my pants. At the foot of the bed is where I found them, exactly where I had left them. I remembered the look on Eden's face when I had pulled them off, the sexy grin driving me wild.

I dug in the pockets until I found my cell phone. I had 3 missed calls from Steve, 2 of which had been last night. My phone vibrated again in my hand, indicating I had a text message.

Steve: Is everything okay? I'm assuming that you're at Eden's since you didn't come home last night. Don't forget you have an appointment with Dr. Peters this morning at 9:00am.

Bucky: Everything is great. Yeah I stayed at Eden's. I didn't forget, I'll be there.

I had in fact forgotten about meeting Dr. Peters this morning but I didn't want Steve to know that. After my long debriefing yesterday, Director Fury had ordered me to see Dr. Peters three days a week instead of one, starting immediately. I now had to see him Monday, Wednesday, and Friday for hour long sessions. I had wanted to argue with him and insist that I didn't need any more therapy but I didn't really have much of a case. My behavior during the mission had been a strong indicator that I would most likely never be ready.

I looked at the clock, it was 7:45. I needed to shower and get dressed so I could leave. I stepped out of Eden's room and entered her guest room, finding my duffel bag that I had left there the previous day. I dug through it and found a clean pair of jeans and a black t shirt. When I threw my duffel bag down, I noticed that box of her ex-boyfriend's stuff sitting against the closet door. When I read the note attached to those roses last night, I was furious. I had told him I would kill him if ever came near her again. Apparently, my threat had not gotten through to him. I scowled and kicked at the box of junk before leaving the room. I quietly snuck into Eden's bathroom and took a quick shower and got dressed.

_**Now what Bucky? Do you wake her up and tell her goodbye or just leave?**_

Eden looked so peaceful as she slept. Her hair had come out of her ponytail at some point during the commotion last night and was pooled around her face. I reached down and pushed the hair away, sweeping it over her shoulder. I knew she was tired. Last night we had gone another round before I finally let her fall asleep in my arms. I could have easily gone again….as a super soldier, I had enhanced stamina and my desire for Eden was insatiable.

I didn't want to just leave without saying something to her. I didn't want her to think that last night meant nothing to me when in fact it had meant everything to me.

I turned towards her desk and found a notepad and a pen and scribbled a note. I folded it in half and left it sitting on her night stand. I kissed her gently on the forehead and turned to leave the room. I looked back for last look before shutting the door quietly.

…...xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx...…..

When I rolled over to snuggle up to Bucky's warm body the next morning, I found the space next to me empty. I frowned and looked over at my clock, 9:15. There sitting on the night stand, was a note with my name on it.

I stretched for and then laid back to read it.

**Eden,**

**I'm sorry I couldn't be there to kiss you good morning.**

**I have some things to do today but I'm hoping you will**

**want to see me later. Last night was the best night of my**

**life. You are amazing! **

**-Bucky**

I smiled as I read the note. I was disappointed that he wasn't there to give me that kiss but the fact that he had taken the time to write me such a sweet note definitely made up for it.

I got out of bed and immediately made my way to the bathroom. My body felt a little tense and sore. I ran some hot bath water, filling the tub with some bath bubbles and slipped down into it. Last night with Bucky had been amazing. We had laid there for a long time afterwards just touching each other gently. I had eventually dozed off only to be awoken a short time later by Bucky. I felt one hand on my stomach making its way down between my thighs. He began kissing me gently, testing to see if I would be prepared to go again. I kissed him back and he took this as a sign that I was willing. The moment he slid his finger in, he knew I was ready, already slick from the thought of being close to him again.

He had rolled onto his back and smiled at me. Apparently he wanted me to be in control this time. I sat up quickly and positioned myself above his body. I slid down onto him slowly, enjoying the sharp intake of breath he took. He smiled up at me and his right hand ran up my stomach to my breast, cupping it gently. His left hand rested on my hip. I started to move slowly at first, rocking my hips back and forth before picking up the pace…It was wonderful to have all the control. It didn't' take long for him to reach his climax. I rode him quickly, feeling myself losing control…the orgasm hitting me hard. Bucky stared up at me in wonder, "You are amazing" he had told me.

Once I had soaked away the soreness, I got out of the bath tub and did my makeup and hair. I wanted to go shopping today since Bucky had said he wouldn't see me until later. I figured I could go look around, maybe find some new movies to watch with him..

I slipped on some jeans and a white t-shirt and then dug in the back of my closet for my black leather jacket. I headed to the living room and slipped on my black boots. Once I had gathered my purse in keys, I headed downstairs to my car.

I pulled out of the parking lot and headed to the nearby electronic store. I stopped at a red light and thought about what movies I might want to add to my collection. Horror films where always my first choice and I figured Bucky wouldn't mind letting me borrow his shoulder to cling to during the scary parts.

The red light I was waiting at finally turned green and I released my foot off the brake and stepped on the gas slowly, entering the intersection. I didn't notice the driver of the big black truck run his red light until it was too late.

He slammed into my passenger side going at least 50 mph. The force of the impact spun me around and I felt the side of my head hit the driver's side door frame. The green truck that was behind me at the red light tried to push on their brake to avoid the collision but it was too late. Once I got spun around by the black truck, the green one struck my back driver's side door, and I felt my SUV flip over with a loud crash. I must have been in shock for a second. When I finally came around, I heard yelling and people screaming for someone to call 911. I was hanging upside down; my seat belt had me still strapped securely to my seat. I felt something warm slide down my face and I touched my fingers to it. Pulling my hand away, I saw it was now covered in blood.

_**Oh shit Eden, keep it together…you have to get out of the car.**_

I reached down to release my seat belt but my hands were slick with blood and my head was pounding, I couldn't quite push the button. Someone was tapping on my window asking me if I was okay. I tried to respond but I couldn't get the words out, everything was going hazy.

_**Stay conscious Eden! Don't close your eyes!**_

The last thing I heard before blacking out completely was the wail of the sirens approaching.


	26. Chapter 26

**Pain**

I felt the most intense pain radiating throughout my body when I finally regained consciousness, rendering me speechless.

I looked at my sticky blood stained hands.

_**Where's all this blood coming from?**_

I pressed my hand to my head, hissing in pain when I touched the gash. My fingers came away wet with blood. I looked down to see more blood flowing steadily from large cuts running down the length of my left arm.

**Panic**

Once the panic set in, I began to struggle against the seat belt…the pain I felt completely overridden by the shear panic of the situation. I was trapped!

The surrounding noise was deafening…sirens wailing, police and fireman shouting orders, the sound of metal being cut.

"Ma'am, we're going to get you out of there, just hold tight." I heard his voice…it sounded very far away and garbled, like I was listening to him from underneath water.

"Shit! Cut faster Miller! She's losing too much blood"

_**Hold tight! I'm hanging upside down bleeding to death and he wants me to hold tight!?**_

"Almost there sir! Got it! Dickson, get the paramedics up here with the stretcher….NOW!"

My driver's side door was yanked away and hands reached in to steady me. Within minutes I was unbuckled and laid carefully on the stretcher. One of the paramedics, an older gentleman with graying hair and kind blue eyes, strapped a brace around my neck. Now that I no longer felt trapped in the car, the panic was subsiding and the pain was taking its place. The tears slipped down my face, mixing with my blood. I moaned in pain and the paramedic grabbed my hand gently.

"Ma'am everything is going to be okay. My name is Jim, I'm here to help you. Can you tell me your name? Do you know what's happened?"

Between the painful gasps for breath, I answered each of his questions. I felt myself being rolled away from my mangled SUV.

"Eden, is there anyone you would like us to call for you? We're taking you to Liberty General, just a few blocks from here"

I struggled to concentrate on what he was saying…struggled to think of who to have him call. My parents lived across the country in Lake Tahoe. I didn't want them to know unless it was absolutely necessary….my mom would absolutely go ape shit and fly out here, insisting to stay with me until I recovered. Jill and Brooke were over 3 hours away…I knew Jill had enough on her plate with the wedding and Brooke was trying to get ready for her move. There was someone else though…my brain struggled to remember…trying to sort through the blinding pain.

_**Bucky!**_

An image of his face popped into my head…of course, that was the one person I needed by my side right now…having Bucky there would make everything better.

"Yes….please...Bucky" Pain suddenly shot up my arm and I struggled to concentrate on calling the phone number out to him. Everything was jumbled in my head and I groaned in frustration.

"Is his number in your phone" Jim asked gently, realizing I was having a hard time focusing on anything but the pain.

"Yes…my purse" I answered weakly.

We had reached the ambulance and another EMT was opening the door. I felt myself raised and then pushed in. Jim stuck his head out the door, "Miller, grab her purse from the SUV"

A few moments later, a hand appeared carrying my bag and Jim took it and sat it down on the bench next to the stretcher.

"Please" I said, motioning to my purse, trying to make him understand that I wanted him to call Bucky now.

He understood what I wanted but he shook his head, "We need to get you stable first" The ride to the hospital was a short one, the sirens blaring caused my head to pound harder. I closed my eyes and tried to concentrate on anything but the pain….it wasn't working. The ache deep inside my head was too much, I felt myself slipping back into the darkness.

I heard him calling my name but it sounded so far away…"Eden….stay with me, I need you to stay awake for me…don't close your…"

And then I heard nothing.

…...xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx...…

Steve was patting me on the back as we walked out of Dr. Peters' office, a proud grin on his face. He had met me at the therapist's office at 9:00 am offering his support; "I'm with you to the end of the line buddy" I smiled at him, remembering telling him that exact same thing to him, years ago, when he had lost his folks. My night with Eden had put me in a more agreeable mood and I was completely willing to describe to the doctor what I had felt and experienced during the failed mission. When my required hour was up, I was still talking and Steve and Dr. Peters' graciously let me continue. Today, it felt better to talk about it and try and understand it. By the time we were done, it had been nearly an extra hour.

"Mr. Barnes, I have to say, I am very encouraged by what we have discussed here today. You seem to be handling this much better than I anticipated. Whatever the cause of this change in you is, I must say it is a positive one that I hope continues."

He turned to Steve, "Captain Rogers, thank you for sitting in with us today. If Mr. Barnes wishes, you can join us again at the same time on Wednesday"

He nodded his head, "Yes sir"

We made our way out, heading to Steve's car.

"So what now, Buck? Are you up for a workout?" he said, starting the car.

I looked at my watch, it was 11:15. I knew Eden was probably awake by now and had seen the note I had left for her. I didn't want to seem too needy and call her right away and ask to come back over so I agreed to go workout with Steve.

We headed to the gym, engaging in chit chat along the way. I could tell Steve wanted to ask about what had transpired between Eden and I last night but he was just too good of a guy to just blatantly ask. Eventually though, the need to know was just too much for him and he began to drop hints.

"So how was your night?" he asked, casually

"It was fine" I said, not elaborating.

Steve glanced at me out of the corner of his eye, a small smile on his face, waiting for me to continue and then frowning when I didn't.

"How was Eden this morning?" he finally asked.

I turned to him, trying to not to smile...I did not succeed. I was a gentlemen…I don't kiss and tell…but I did tell him that it was the best night of my life and a few other small details.

"I'm happy for you Bucky, for you both. I'm glad to see you found a friend who seems to accept you for you"

"I already had a friend who accepted me for me" I said, patting his shoulder, "but I get what you're saying…and thank you."

We rode in silence after that, eventually getting stuck in traffic only 2 blocks from the gym.

"Uh oh, car accident….looks like a bad one too" he said, peering his head out the window.

From my seat I couldn't see anything but the back of the truck in front of us. Traffic was down to one lane so were moving along slowly. We were almost to the wreck when my phone rang. I looked down to see it was Eden calling.

I answered with a smile, "Good morning. I'm sorry I had to leave so early this morning. How's your day going?"

"Is this Bucky?" I heard a masculine voice ask. I looked back down at the phone…it was her number.

"Who is this? Why do you have Eden's phone? Where is she?" I demanded.

Steve looked over at me with a confused look on his face. We were just a couple of cars away from the wreck now; I could see the blue and the red of the police lights.

"My name is Jim Holloway, I'm a paramedic."

I froze. My head jerked in the direction of the wreck, the truck in front of me finally moved to reveal the ugly scene. A black truck was off to the side, its front bumper completely smashed in…police officers were looking inside of it, searching for something. A green truck was not far away, its front end also crushed…paramedics were helping a man get out of the passenger side door. The man seemed okay but I saw them leading him off to a nearby ambulance.

My heart dropped when I saw the blue SUV. The passenger side was completely caved in…I inhaled loudly as Steve made the turn and the other side was revealed. The back driver's side door was pushed in…I could see where the driver's door had been cut away.

"What is it Bucky?" I heard Steve ask.

I didn't answer him, concentrating on the man on the phone, "Eden asked me to call you. She's been in an accident. We will be pulling up to Liberty General in a few moments, do you know where that is?"

"Yes, I'm only a couple of blocks away. Let me speak with her"

My heart drop when he hesitated, "I'm sorry, you can't talk to her right now….she's unconscious. When you get to the hospital, park in the emergency room lot and come through the double doors."

I heard the phone go dead and I looked up at Steve.

"For God sakes Buck, what is it?" he asked.

I looked at the blue SUV again and shook my head, trying not to believe it was true, "It was Eden"

Steve's mouth dropped open, "Where are they taking her?"

"Liberty General" I said in a whisper.

"That's only a couple blocks away Bucky." He said, putting his foot on the gas pedal and maneuvering his car in that direction.

I heard him telling me over and over again not to worry….that Eden would be okay.

An image of her flashed in my head and I clenched my fist tightly, feeling the tears forming in my eyes, threatening to slide down my face.

_**Oh God, what if she isn't okay.**_


	27. Chapter 27

"Come on Eden, open your eyes" I heard someone demanding. With as much effort as I could manage, I opened my eyes slowly. My vision was blurry but I could make out a face….gray hair, blue eyes. What was his name again? I struggled to remember, shaking my head in frustration...everything was too unclear.

I felt an IV in my arm and I was hooked up to a monitor that the paramedic (Jim?) kept glancing over at.

"Good! Eden I need you to stay still, ok? I called your friend. Can you tell me his name? Come on Eden, you need to keep talking to me…what's his name?"

"Bucky" I gasped painfully…my chest hurt and it was getting harder to breathe, I felt the tears brimming at the corner of my eyes.

I wanted Bucky…I needed him there beside me….I was scared, I was panicking, and I was in pain. I knew there was nothing he could do for the pain but I sure as hell would feel better having him by my side.

Jim (yeah, that's his name) was looking at the monitor again with a frown, "Tell me about Bucky, is he your husband? Boyfriend?"

I shook my head, confused. What was Bucky to me? We hadn't really discussed it yet; everything had happened so quickly between us. I knew I cared about him….more than I had ever cared about anyone before. It just felt right when I was with him. He was Bucky….he was my…I….I…

_**Say it Eden!**_

"I love him" I whispered.

I had thought about it but I had never said the words aloud before….the moment they left my mouth, I knew it was the absolute truth. I loved Bucky.

The wailing of the sirens turned off and I felt the ambulance come to a stop. I heard the driver open his door and slam it shut behind him. I could hear him yelling at someone but I couldn't make out the words.

"Eden, we're here, we're at the hospital. My partner is getting a nurse to come help us okay, just stay still."

"EDEN" I heard my name being yelled repeatedly…someone was banging on the ambulance door. It was Bucky's voice! He was there! Jim turned away from me to look at the door. He stood up and walked towards it.

I tried to rise up…I needed to see Bucky…I needed to tell him I loved him. The moment my head lifted up off the stretcher, I felt the most intense, blinding pain sear into my brain. It felt like my skull was going to explode.

I fell back onto the stretcher and before I could stop myself, I let out a long, agonizing scream of pain. Jim turned back around quickly and put his hand on my shoulder, his eyes widened when he looked at the monitor.

I heard the door to the ambulance opening and could hear the commotion outside…Bucky was yelling my name and someone else was shouting at him to get back.

"Eden, calm down, your heart is beating too fast" he turned towards the door "Parker, get in here NOW"

"Sir, get out of the way, I need to get in there to help your friend."

I heard Steve's voice, "Come on Buck, let them do their job."

The paramedic, Parker, stepped into the ambulance. A woman and another man were behind him, waiting for them to pull the stretcher out. I foolishly raised my head again…I was rewarded with a quick glimpse of Bucky. His mouth dropped open when he saw me and his eyes widened in shock. I let my head fall and another scream of pain escaped my lips.

When I finally stopped screaming, I felt my heart…it was beating so fast. I realized that it was getting harder to breathe, I raised my hand to claw at my chest, motioning that I was having trouble breathing.

"She's going into tachycardia. We need to move her now!" Jim instructed.

I felt the stretcher being pushed forward and I let my head fall to the side, feeling the tears sliding down my cheek. I could see Bucky clearly now. Steve was standing next to him, holding him back and out of the way. He was so close….I reached my hand out to him and called his name, "Bucky". The small amount of effort it took to gasp his name was too much. There was no more air left, I couldn't breathe. I closed my eyes and let the darkness take me away from the pain.

…xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx…

Steve sped the entire way to the hospital, swerving around cars and honking his horn at anyone who got in the way. I was attempting to stay calm…not to panic…not to worry. Eden would be alright, nothing could…no, nothing WOULD happen to her.

"Bucky, listen to me, she's going to be fine"

_**I can't lose her…not when I just found her. Not before I tell her that….**_

"I love her" I whispered. Steve looked at me, a shocked expression on his face.

"What did you say?" he asked again.

"I love her Steve" I saw him turn his head and focus on driving faster.

We pulled into the emergency room right behind the ambulance. Steve had barely stopped the car before I bolted out. The wail of the sirens shut off and I saw the driver get out and head towards the double doors, motioning for someone to help.

I reached the ambulance and started yelling her name and banging on the door. I reached for the handle but the driver saw me and rushed over, a man and a woman following behind him.

"Sir, step back. We're going to unload her. You need to wait over there" he said, pointing in the opposite direction.

"Like hell I will" I hissed, staring at him with cold eyes. I made a menacing step forward, fists clenched, prepared to move him out of the way and get to Eden by any means necessary.

The sudden, heart breaking scream coming from the ambulance stopped me in my tracks.

The paramedic stepped forward quickly and opened the door. I heard another voice telling Eden to calm down, that her heart was beating too fast. Whoever was inside yelled out, "Parker, get in here NOW!"

I stepped forward to look inside but I felt a hand on my shoulder stop me, I looked up to see Steve standing next to me, a sad look on his face.

"Sir, get out of the way, I need to get in there to help your friend" he said, looking at me with sympathetic eyes.

Steve's hand on my shoulder tightened, "Come on Buck, let them do their job" he said quietly.

I watched as the paramedic stepped inside and the woman and man followed behind him. I moved forward a small step to peer into the ambulance and saw her.

_**Oh my God!**_

My mouth dropped open, I couldn't speak. The left side of her head was covered in blood, her face streaked with blood and tears. Her left arm had been bandaged but I could see the red seeping through. I watched as she fell back and let out another scream. When she stopped, I saw her reach for her chest.

_**She can't breathe!**_

"She's going into tachycardia. We need to move her now!" another gray haired paramedic yelled. They pulled her stretcher from the ambulance and I moved forward again. I had to see her, I had to hold her, I had to tell her I loved her. Steve stepped up beside me and held me back. "No Bucky, just wait" he whispered in my ear.

As they wheeled her out, her head fell to the side and she looked right at me, reaching her hand out and calling my name softly. The moment her eyes closed, I lost it. The tears that I had been holding back started to fall slowly. Steve had to use all his strength to keep me from running after the stretcher. I stopped fighting him and just stood there, watching as they pushed her inside, the double doors closing behind them. I wiped my eyes and let out a long shaky breath.

...

**As always, thank you guys for reading my story. I have received so many kind reviews and it makes me smile to know that people are actually enjoying something that I have written. Keep the comments coming and I promise to keep updating daily. **

**Also on a side note, how would you guys feel about another story featuring Brooke and Steve? I was thinking of maybe working on a side project from their POV. Let me know what you think.**


	28. Chapter 28

Once I was more calm, Steve and I made our way through the double doors and into a waiting room. Steve led me to a unoccupied chair and told me to stay there while he went to see what he could find out. I didn't argue with him. I knew I needed to calm down….I already felt myself losing control, slipping back into a bad place. I was also being realistic; I knew the nurses and doctors would be more likely to talk to Captain America rather than an angry looking monster with a metal arm. The longer I sat there, the more nervous I got.

_**It's taking too long. Where is Steve?**_

I stood up and paced around the waiting room, completely oblivious to the nervous looks I was getting from others. Hospitals always made me uncomfortable; they reminded me of my days as the Winter Soldier. The white walls and the antiseptic smell seemed all too familiar. I ran my fingers through my hair, trying to stay calm.

_**Eden will be fine. **_

I kept repeating it over and over again in my head, wanting to believe it to be the truth. If she died, I knew that it would be the end of me. I couldn't Bucky Barnes without Eden. She made me feel things that I had never felt as the Winter Soldier…without her, I knew he would return. I looked at the clock; Steve had been gone too long.

_**Where is he?!**_

I was just about to start searching for Steve, when he came around the corner. I started to walk over to him but he put his hands out and motioned for me to sit down, "Bucky…."

I interrupted him before he could finish, "Steve is she….is she…" I couldn't finish my sentence, scared that if I spoke the words, somehow it would be true.

"She's alive Bucky. They are working on her right now. One of the nurses recognized me and was nice enough to step in and check" he said, patting me on the back.

I slumped back down in the chair with a sigh of relief.

_**She's alive!**_

"The nurse told me she would have the doctor come and speak to us just as soon as they knew something."

I nodded my head. An older gentlemen entered the waiting room…it was one of the paramedic's that had wheeled Eden out of the ambulance. He was about to exit through the double doors but when he glanced my way he stopped. He seemed to be thinking hard about something; he then turned my direction and walked to where Steve and I were sitting.

He stuck out his hand, "Bucky?"

I nodded and stood up to shake his hand, "My name is Jim. I rode with your friend in the ambulance."

The man's grip was firm and I felt a surge of respect for him when I looked into his eyes…there was no fear…no hesitation.

He pulled his hand away and stepped back, "That lady cares a great deal about you young man. I hope you realize that."

_**How does he know how Eden feels about me?**_

I must have had a confused look on my face. He leaned in again and whispered in my ear, "I've been doing this job for a long time son…trust me" he patted me reassuringly on the back and then stepped away again.

He nodded in Steve's direction and then exited through the doors.

We sat in the uncomfortable waiting room chairs for over an hour before a doctor finally came out. He made his way over to where Steve and I were standing, "Captain Rogers" he said, shaking Steve's hand. He turned my way and I stuck my hand out to shake his, "Sergeant James Barnes" I said, assuming he would be more forthcoming with information if he thought I worked alongside Captain America. I saw Steve look at me out of the corner of his eye, a small smile forming on his lips at hearing me use my old rank and name. My assumption was correct and the doctor smiled and nodded his head, looking somewhat more impressed.

"How is she?" I asked impatiently, done with the niceties.

"Well she did suffer from tachycardia when she was brought in, which sometimes happens after a vehicular accident. The tachycardia is what caused her breathing problems. We have that under control now. She sustained minor lacerations to her left arm and a more serious laceration to her left temple…there was a lot of blood loss; we are giving her a blood transfusion now. She has a concussion and some bruising on her chest from the seatbelt. She's going to be sore for a few days but there will be no permanent damage. I do want to keep her here at least a couple of days for observation."

_**She's going to be okay!**_

"When can I see her?"

"The nurses are trying to get her cleaned up right now. I'll have one of them come and get you when they are finished. I'll give you five minutes. I still want to run a CT scan just to double check for any internal injuries. Once the CT scan is done, we will move her to her room and you can visit with her for as long as you like."

I nodded my head, shaking his hand and telling him thank you.

Steve and I sat down to play the waiting game once again.

"Did you mean what you said Buck?" he asked out of nowhere.

I looked over at him, confused.

"What you said in the car…did you mean it?"

I realized suddenly what he was asking…he wanted to know if I meant it when I said I loved Eden in the car. I didn't even have to think about it….I didn't even hesitate to answer him.

"Yes"

A large grin appeared on his face, "I never thought I would hear Bucky Barnes say those words about anyone"

I repeated the words out loud again with a small smile on my face.


	29. Chapter 29

I heard people around me talking but I couldn't open my eyes to seem them…I felt drowsy and my eyelids were so heavy.

_**They must have given me something.**_

The intense pain I had felt earlier in the ambulance was subsiding. I could feel tightness in my chest each time I took a breath but at least I could breathe. The pain in my head had faded to a dull ache. I couldn't even feel the pain in my left arm…scratch that; I couldn't even feel my left arm. I knew I should be worried about that but I was just too tired to care at that moment. I could hear the steady beat of my heart on the monitor.

I finally opened my eyes and immediately shut them again when I saw the bright light shining in my face.

"Oh, I'm sorry dear, let me move that out of your face"

I turned my head to the left to see where the voice had come from. A nurse was standing next to my bed and I saw her reach over to tilt the light away from my face and more onto my left arm. I could see a doctor sitting on a stool, plucking glass out of small cuts that ran the length of my arm.

_**Well that explains why my arm is numb.**_

He looked up from my arm to smile at me, "Eden, I'm Dr. Stephen Larson, I'm the doctor on call here today. I've administered a local anesthesia so that we could get the glass from your arm and get it cleaned up. You won't need any stitches; we are just going to use the strips to close them up. I've already finished cleaning up the laceration on your left temple. We used the glue on it…it doesn't look like you will have any scarring"

I watched as he plucked another piece of glass and dropped it into a metal bowl on the tray next to him. I turned my head away to look at my other arm…they were giving me a blood transfusion, I could see the blood slowly running down the tube and into my arm.

"How bad?" I asked groggily.

He spent the next 10 minutes explaining my injuries to me…the tachycardia, the blood loss, the difficulty breathing. It made me feel much better knowing that I would only be in the hospital for a couple of days.

_**Bucky!**_

"My friend, the one who was here when the ambulance arrived…where is he?"

"He is outside with Captain Rogers, in the waiting room. I'm done here for now…is it okay if I update them on your condition?"

When I nodded my approval, he smiled and patted me on the shoulder, "I'll come back afterwards. Just sit tight. Ellen will come in and get your cleaned up and help you into a gown. I'm waiting to get you in for a CT scan. I want to make sure there is no internal bleeding"

He walked out of the room as Ellen walked back in carrying a gown. They had to cut my jacket and pants off when I arrived so all that was left was the blood stained shirt. She helped me carefully sit up and remove shirt from my body. She used a sponge to clean up my face, hands, and chest. She mentioned that after the CT scan, I would be moved to a room upstairs and a nurse would help me take a shower. I noticed a mirror on the tray sitting to my left and I asked for it.

"Eden, keep in mind, bruising is normal after an accident like yours…okay?

I nodded and she raised the mirror so I could see myself. I gasped when I saw my reflection. There was a cut running down the length of my left temple….I could see where the doctor had used the glue to close it up and honestly it didn't look that bad. My face was pale and I had dark circles under my blood shot eyes. The dark purple bruise covering the left side of my face is what caused me to gasp in surprise.

I turned my face away and she lowered the mirror, placing it back onto the metal tray.

"You rest now dear"

I felt a tear slide down my face. I am not, by any means, a shallow human being…but I was upset by my reflection…I looked terrible.

I laid there and closed my eyes, trying not to let it upset me. I was alive, that was the most important thing to remember.

I heard the nurse heading back towards my room and it sounded like she was talking to someone, "She's right down there, last door on your right. Five minutes, that's all. We will be taking her upstairs for a CT scan in a few minutes."

I heard someone enter my room and I opened my eyes to see Bucky standing there, a shocked expression on his handsome face.

"Bucky!" I reached out for him. He rushed to the side of my bed and gently took my hand in his, raising it to his lips and kissing it softly.

The happiness of seeing him there by my side was too much and I felt a tear slide down my cheek.

He reached up and wiped it away, "Don't cry, I'm here Eden…I'm not going anywhere" I nodded my head, not saying a word for fear that I would start sobbing like a baby.

His eyes scanned my body and I saw him flinch a bit when he tilted my head to get a better look at the bruises on my face.

"I'm so sorry Eden. I never should have left you this morning. I should have been with you in the car."

I thought back to the accident and remembered the black truck slamming into my passenger side door…if Bucky had been sitting there, he may not have survived the crash, even if he was a super soldier.

"No Bucky, don't apologize. This isn't your fault." I reached my hand up to his face and caressed his cheek.

He leaned down and kissed me softly on the lips, "I'm so glad you're okay….Eden…I don't know what I would have done if something had happened to you. I mean…I…"

Steve walked into the room before Bucky could finish what he was saying, "Hey Eden, how are you feeling?"

"I feel like I got hit by a car…and I look like it to" I said, tilting my face so he could see the bruises.

"Ah, even with those bruises you're still the prettiest gal in D.C." he said, a smile on his face, "Isn't she Buck?"

"The most beautiful" Bucky whispered In my ear, laying another kiss on my cheek.

"Eden, is there anyone you want us to call…your parents? Friends?" Steve asked.

I thought about it…I still didn't want my parents to know yet. I wanted to get better and get out of the hospital before I let them know about the accident. My mom would panic and fly out here immediately and as much as I loved her, I didn't need want her here waiting on me hand and foot.

I absolutely did not want him to tell Jill. With the stress of her upcoming wedding, I knew this was not something she needed to deal with right now.

My thoughts fell on Brooke. I was supposed to help her move into her new apartment on Saturday. I wouldn't be healed up enough by then for her not to notice the bruises and there was no way I would be able to help her lift anything. I knew I had to tell her but I absolutely did not want her coming here any earlier than what she had already planned.

"Will you call my friend Brooke please and let her know what happened? Just make sure to tell her that I absolutely do not want her to come. Make her promise you Steve."

I noticed he perked up a bit when I said Brooke's name and I remembered what Bucky had said about Steve seeing her picture.

_**Brooke is going to owe me big time for this.**_

I called out her number to him and he wrote it down on a receipt he had stuffed in his pocket. He turned to leave, pulling his cell phone out of his pocket as he went.

I looked up at Bucky and saw him smirking as he watched Steve leave the room. "I haven't seen him like that since…..well since the war…with Peggy"

He looked away from the door and back to me, "When you get out of the hospital I'll come stay at your apartment and take care of you….if you want?"

I nodded my head, "I would like that"

_**He can stay even longer if he wants.**_

He let out a deep breath, "Eden….about last night…I meant what I said in the note. It was the best night of my life. I want to tell you something…I…"

The nurse suddenly appeared, pulling back the curtain, "Okay Ms. Page, it's time for the CT scan. Sergeant Barnes, I gave you way more than 5 minutes…I need to take her upstairs now. We will be taking her to room 309 as soon as the test is over, you can meet us there."

I cocked my eye at him when the nurse called him Sergeant Barnes….he shrugged his shoulders at me and smirked, "I'll be in your room when you get done", and he leaned down for one last kiss and watched as they wheeled me out to the elevator.

-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-

I looked down at the piece of paper in my hand and the number scribbled on it. I pulled out my phone and dialed the number, suddenly feeling nervous when it started ringing.

_**Try not to sound like an idiot Steve.**_

"Hello"

"Hi, is this Brooke?"

"Yes it is, who is this?"

"My name is Steve Rogers…I'm a friend of Eden's"

"Bullshit! Like I would believe Captain America would call my cell phone out of the blue…tell Eden, I don't appreciate her games and that payback will be a bitch" she giggled and hung up the phone.

I stared down at the phone in my hand in shock.

_**Well, that didn't go as planned.**_

I hit redial and listened to it ring again.

"Hey buddy, I don't have time for your games" she answered, I could hear her smile as she spoke...there was music playing in the background.

"Ma'am, this really is Steve Rogers. Please don't hang up. Eden asked me to call you. She's been in a car accident." I said in a rush, trying to keep her from disconnecting again

She paused only for a second, "What! Why didn't you say that in the first place? What hospital? I can be there in 3 hours!"

I told her about what happened and which hospital Eden had been admitted to, "She actually told me to tell you that she absolutely does not want you to come. She even told me to make you promise you wouldn't. I mean I know you're going to come, you are her friend and I'm sure you are worried about her"

"Whoa, hold on a sec. She said to absolutely not come?" she asked, hesitantly.

"Uhhh…yes ma'am"

"And she told you to make me promise you I wouldn't?"

"Yes ma'am"

"Well, that settles it, I'm not coming" she said.

"Wait, what?"

She sighed, "Listen Captain Rogers….."

"Steve…please call me Steve." I interjected.

I heard a sexy chuckle on the other end, "Okay then…Listen Steve, you don't know Eden like I do. When that girl says to do something, you do it…no if's, and's, or but's about it"

"So, you aren't coming?"

"Ha, and incur the wrath of Eden Page? I don't think so! Thanks for calling Steve, let her know I promised you I wouldn't come…oh and let her know I'll see her Saturday"

"Okay…..wait what? Saturday? I thought you just said you weren't coming?"

"I'm not coming today…but I'll be there Saturday. I just accepted a new job in DC, I'm moving there this weekend."

_**Yes! I can't believe this.**_

"Well congratulations, what's the job?"

She laughed again, that same sexy laugh, "You, actually"

"Me?"

"I'm taking over the Captain America exhibit at the Smithsonian. I'll be seeing a lot of you real soon…maybe even the real you?" she asked.

"Yes ma'am, I'm sure you will. I could call you again if you would like….I mean…you know….to tell you how Eden is doing"

"I would really like that Steve, thank you"

"Good bye Brooke"

"Good bye Steve"


	30. Chapter 30

True to his word, Bucky was waiting for me when I was rolled into the room almost two hours later…he stood staring out the window, his face void of emotion. When he heard the nurse pushing the wheelchair through the door, he turned to look at me, a large smile forming on his face. The nurse helped me rise up out of the wheelchair and Bucky came over and lifted me into his arms to place me lightly onto the bed. The nurse checked on my IV and the monitors I was attached to, "I'll give the two of you some time together. I'll be back shortly to help you shower" She smiled and nodded at Bucky before leaving the room.

The procedure had left me rattled…the small space and loud noise of the machine had finally worn down the last nerve I had left. The moment she left the room, I closed my eyes and groaned in frustration. Bucky pulled up a chair beside my bed and took my hand, "You okay?"

"No" I said, grumpily. I had spent my time during the long procedure making a list of everything I needed to do after I was released from the hospital. Calling the car insurance company was first on my list and I dreaded the thought of it. I needed to get my belonging from my vehicle, or at least what would be salvageable. I knew my SUV was totaled, which would also mean I would need to buy a new car…the list went on and on. Bucky listened to me gripe, gently rubbing the back of my hand with his thumb. He didn't try to interrupt me; he just patiently waited for me to finish venting my frustration. When I was finally done with my rant, he simply smiled at me and asked, "What do you want me to do first?"

_**This man is perfect…absolutely perfect!**_

I exhaled loudly and laughed, "You really are my knight in shining armor" He stood up and bowed, "Anything for my lady" He leaned over beside the bed and picked up my purse, pulling my cell phone out, "A nurse dropped this off earlier, the paramedic left it at the front desk for you."

Bucky called my insurance company to report the accident and gave what information he could to get the claim started. He called the police department to find out where my car was towed and then called Steve and asked him to stop by and get my things out of my SUV. While Bucky was on the phone, the nurse came back in and helped me take a quick shower. The warm water felt good on my sore muscles and the nurse was even kind enough to braid my hair for me. When we stepped out of the bathroom, Bucky tucked the phone between his ear and his shoulder and walked over to pick me up effortlessly and lay me back down into the bed, never missing a beat in the conversation he was having. The nurse came over smiling and gave me a thumbs up and then pointed at Bucky. She mouthed the word, "Perfect" and then proceeded to check my IV's and hook me back up to the monitor.

I laid my head back and closed my eyes, listening to the sound of Bucky's voice. He finished the call he was on and laid my phone down on my tray table. "Well, I didn't get everything on your list done, but I'd say I put a nice dent in it"

"Do you think you could go to my apartment and grab me some clothes? I just need something to wear when they finally let me out of here...pants, shirt, shoes, and ummm, some under garments if you don't mind..." I blushed at the last part, "My spare key is in the zipper part of my wallet."

Bucky smirked at the blush on my face and dug in my purse for the key…once he found it he stuffed it in his pocket.

The nurse walked back in with a syringe, "It's time to give you some more pain meds…these are going to help you sleep, ok?" I nodded and watched her push the syringe into my IV. Once the nurse left, Bucky turned to me, "Is there anything else you need Eden?"

"Can you do one more thing for me?" I yawned.

He nodded, "Anything"

"Can you please have some good food waiting for me when I wake up? I don't know how I feel about hospital food" I felt my eyes getting heavy.

He chuckled, "Consider it done….go to sleep Eden"

"And don't you eat it all before I wake up" I said, raising my hand to point at him.

He sat in the chair beside me quietly, waiting for me to fall asleep. I laid there and thought about everything that had happened that day. I remembered what I had told that nice paramedic in the ambulance when he asked who Bucky was to me….why hadn't I already told Bucky that I loved him?

I tried to open my eyes but I could already feel the medicine taking control…any second now I was going to be out like a light so I kept my eyes closed and tried to speak "Bucky…I need…to tell you…something"

"What is it Eden?" he leaned in, kissing me on the forehead.

"Bucky…I…I…lov…."

-...xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx…...

I leaned in and kissed her on the forehead, "What is it Eden?"

"Bucky…I…I…lov…"

I pulled back to look at her face, her eyes were still closed, her breathing deep and even…she was asleep.

I pulled the covers up over her and sat by her bedside, watching her as she slept.

I jumped when I felt a hand on my shoulder, "Hey Buck, how's she doing?" Steve handed me a cup of coffee and sat down in a chair. "She'll be fine…she was already saying she wanted some food waiting for her when she woke up"

"Well you better not disappoint her…I called her friend Brooke….she seems….nice"

I looked over at him…he had a goofy grin on his face. "Uh huh"

"Did you know that she is moving here this Saturday? She's going to be working at the Smithsonian…for the Captain America exhibit."

I had known that…Eden and I had discussed it over dinner last night. She informed me that Brooke knew about who I really was but promised me that she was okay with it. I wanted to meet Brooke…Eden seemed to care a great deal for her and I was happy that Steve actually had taken an interest in someone.

I asked Steve to take me back to the apartment. I planned on staying with Eden at the hospital for the next couple of days and I needed some clothes and a few other things. On the drive home, Steve told me about the conversation he had with Brooke.

_**I've never seen him this excited before.**_

When we reached the apartment, Steve offered to let me use his car for the next few days and ride his motorcycle instead, that way I could leave and get things for Eden if she needed something.

"Bucky, you know you could always go buy your own car...all that money SHIELD has been paying you is just sitting in the bank. You never use any of it."

I thought about it, maybe it was time to get some stuff of my own. I had received a ridiculous sum of money from SHIELD after the incident…they called it restitution pay, money they felt I deserved for the last 70 years of hell I had been put through. They also gave me a monthly stipend that went directly into an account; I never used any of it. The debit card was still tucked away in my wallet…I had only used it a handful of times.

_**I could actually buy something nice for Eden.**_

Steve parked the car and we got out, heading upstairs to our apartment. I started packing up a few things and throwing them into a bag. Once I got everything I needed, Steve tossed his keys to me and I headed back downstairs and over to Eden's. It felt strange entering her apartment without her there, almost as if I was invading her privacy. I shut the door behind me and looked around, sneering at the roses that were still sitting on the table. I picked up the flowers and headed to the kitchen. Once I had thrown all the roses in the trash, I rinsed out the vase and set it beside the sink to dry.

I made my way into her bedroom and smiled at the memory of what had happened there the night before. She had made the bed and the note I had written her was lying on the pillow. I walked over to her closet to open it and found an overnight bag on a shelf. I grabbed a pair of jeans and a black shirt off of a hanger and slipped them into the bag, along with a pair of shoes. I looked towards her dresser and made my over to it. I found a pair of sock in the first drawer I opened. The second drawer held bras and panties, in a variety of colors and styles.

_**Don't be a pervert Barnes, grab the first pair you see and close it.**_

I let my eyes scan over the assortment…they finally rested on black lacy bra with matching panties. I snatched them up and stuffed them in the bag before heading to the bathroom to grab her toiletries. Once I had had everything I thought she would need, I left the apartment…making sure I locked it behind me.

I picked up Chinese food on the way back to the hospital, remembering Eden had once said that cold Chinese food was even better than hot Chinese food. I figured if she didn't wake up for a while, she would still eat it. I made one last stop on my way to the hospital and used my debit card for the first time in weeks, smiling as I carried my purchase to the car and gently setting it on the floorboard in the front seat.

I managed to get everything from the car to the elevator and up to Eden's room. I walked in quietly when I got there and saw she was still sleeping. I laid both bags on the uncomfortable looking couch next to her bed and sat everything else on the bedside tray. Even covered in bruises, she was still the most beautiful woman I had ever seen. I moved a lock of hair from her face and she stirred a bit at my touch.

…...xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx…...

The feeling of someone touching my hair woke me, my body was still sore but the pain medication was doing its job. I opened my eyes to see Bucky standing over me. The smell of Chinese food brought a smile to my face, "My hero" I said, reaching my hand out to him. My voice came out dry and raspy and he immediately turned to the table beside me and poured me some ice water from a jug the nurse had left. The cool water felt wonderful going down my dry throat. I looked over to set the cup down and saw a beautiful arrangement of flowers sitting beside my bed…purple roses and white lilies.

"Oh Bucky, they are gorgeous! How did you know I loved lilies?"

He shrugged his shoulders, "I didn't, I just thought they were pretty…like you"

"Hey Bucky, remind me to throw out those roses that Michael left me when I get out of here"

He reached into the other bag and started pulling out small take out boxes of Chinese food, "Already took care of it" he said with a smirk, not looking my way.

I chuckled and pushed a button on my bed so I could sit up more to eat. Bucky sat on the edge of my bed as we ate…the conversation between us always came so naturally. Nurses came in and out of the room, checking on me, changing my IV and what not. Around 9:00, the nurse on duty brought Bucky a pillow and a blanket so he could sleep on the couch and administered another dose of pain medication for me.

When she left, I looked over at the ugly green couch, knowing that there was no way it could be comfortable, "Bucky, you don't have to sleep here….that thing looks like something developed as a cruel means of torture"

He threw the pillow down on the couch and unfolded the blanket; "I've slept on much worse" was all he said.

He grabbed some clothes out of a small bag and walked over to the bathroom. When he came out, he was dressed in black sweat pants and a white undershirt. I could already feel my eyelids getting heavy and Bucky noticed. He walked over to kiss me softy on the forehead, "Good night Eden" I closed my eyes and fell asleep with a smile.

The next two days passed quickly…doctors and nurses came in and out of my room to check on me. The bruise on my face went from purple to a deep yellow. Bucky stayed by my side throughout the whole ordeal, only leaving to get food for us. Steve had come to visit me several times…the first time he brought me a Get Well balloon and a box of chocolates. I thanked him for calling Brooke and for making sure she didn't come. Steve would often stay with me while Bucky would run to get me food or whatever else I needed and we actually got to talk quite a bit.

Brooke had called me several times over my hospital stay. She told me all about the conversation with Steve….like an excited school girl, she gushed over him. Apparently Steve called her back several times after that to give her updates on how I was doing…even though she herself was calling me as well. It made me smile to hear her so excited and Bucky said he had never seen Steve react to anyone the way he did to Brooke.

The morning I got discharged from the hospital was one of the happiest days of my life. Bucky carried everything down to the car while I signed the forms and got my prescriptions from the nurse. Once everything was done, he handed me my overnight bag so I could go change clothes. I dug in the bag and pulled out the jeans and t-shirt he had brought me. I laughed when I saw the lacy black bra and panties he had chosen for me.

He looked over at me when he heard me giggle, a grin on his face, "What? You asked me to get you clothes."

"Uh huh, and these are what you picked? These are only for special occasions" I said, holding them up in my hands.

"Well this is a special occasion isn't it?" he asked, walking over to where I sat on the bed and stood over me. He had a look in his eyes that I hadn't seen since the night we had slept together…a look of desire…desire for me.

The nurse chose that moment to walk in the room pushing a wheelchair. I quickly tucked the lacy panties in between my jeans and shirt at the same time Bucky stepped back and away from me. The nurse helped me into the bathroom to get changed….to her credit, she didn't say a word when she saw the lacy black bra and panties. Once I was dressed, I sat in the wheelchair and was rolled downstairs to the parking lot. I was only allowed to get out of the chair once Bucky had pulled the car around and was ready for me.

"Let's go home, shall we?" I said happily after he helped me into the car.


	31. Chapter 31

"A girl sure could get use to this" I said, wrapping my arms around Bucky's neck as he gallantly carried me up the stairs to my apartment.

"Get use to what?"

"Being carried around in the arms of a handsome man" I said, leaning in to kiss his cheek.

"Well, it's not every day that I get to carry a beautiful woman in my arms"

He sat me down when we reached my apartment door and reached into his pocket for the spare key I had given him at the hospital. I stepped inside before he could pick me back up again and heard the frustrated sigh from him as he followed me in, "It's okay Bucky, I think I can make it 10 feet to the couch" I flopped down and laid my head back, relieved to be in my own home again.

"I just don't want you overdoing it. The doctor said you needed to rest" he reached out his hand to me, my spare key was laying in the palm of it, "Here's your key back"

I thought about it for a second before reaching out to close his hand around my key, "Keep it, I want you to have it…so you can come over whenever you want" I smiled at the look of surprise on his face and watched as he took his keys out of his pocket and added mine to the ring.

_**I really hope that means he will want to be here all the time…I wonder if he has ever thought about moving out of Steve's apartment…I mean, he doesn't even have a bedroom over there, just an old couch.**_

My thoughts of Bucky's living situation were interrupted when he said he was going to go back to the car and get the rest of my things. He looked at me and with a stern tone said, "Stay put, I'll be right back"

"Yes sir, Sergeant Barnes" I said, saluting him with a smile. He shook his head and turned, but not before I caught the hint of a smile forming on his lips.

The instant the door shut, I got up from the couch to walk into the kitchen to get something to drink. There was still a small amount of orange juice in the carton and I quickly drank it and went to throw it away. I smiled when I saw the dried up red roses lying at the top of the trash. I quickly made my way back to the couch before Bucky could catch me walking around. I wasn't worried he would be mad; in fact, it was actually adorable the way he doted on me. I had never had anyone to wait on me hand and foot but I could see that Bucky may take it to the extreme. I'd let him get away with it for a few more days before I finally put my foot down.

Bucky smiled at me when he saw me sitting on the couch when he walked back into the apartment carrying my bags and I had to cough to hide the giggle that escaped my lips. Bucky looked at me sideways when he heard it, "You moved, didn't you?" he said in a deadpan voice, a frown on his face.

I picked up the remote to turn on the TV, "I have no idea what you're talking about"

I watched him as he placed the beautiful floral arrangement on the table right where the red roses had been only a few days earlier. Once he was satisfied the vase was in just the right spot he came to sit by me on the couch. I snuggled up to him but he wouldn't wrap his arms around me…his excuse: "I don't want to hurt you"

Even without his arms around me, being this close to him was intoxicating. I felt Bucky's entire body stiffen when I started to casually run my fingers up and down his chest. He kept his eyes on the TV, but I saw his jaw flinch when I grazed the zipper of his jeans.

"No Eden" he warned, removing my hands from chest. I looked up at him to smile and innocently responded, "What?"

"I'm pretty sure that was not what the doctor ordered"

"He said I should stay in bed" I said, reaching for his chest again, "You should take me there"

"Actually he said you should get some bed rest" and once again, he removed my hands from his chest. I pouted and sat up, scooting away from him just a bit. I knew what would make me feel better but Bucky wasn't having any of it. He sat there watching me out of the corner of his eyes, making sure that I wasn't truly upset with him.

_**I need to seduce him! Hmm…**_

A wicked thought entered my mind and I stood up suddenly, declaring "I feel like taking a bubble bath" I started to make my way to my bathroom and turned to look back at him….he looked torn.

"Well aren't you coming?" I asked a hand on my hip, "I'm going to need your help"

He thought about it, his eyes were completely unreadable, "I guess I can run your water for you" He stood up and followed me into my room. I grabbed a big fluffy towel from the closet and sat it on the bed. I could hear Bucky starting the water for my bath. I undressed quickly and wrapped it around my body. I grabbed a clip off my nightstand before making my way into bathroom.

"Eden, your water is ready" I heard Bucky call as I made my way into the bathroom. He was kneeling next to the tub when I stepped up beside him. He looked up to see me standing there only in a towel, a devilish grin on my face. He stood up slowly; only inches from me…I could see him swallow hard, the desire was there in his eyes, he couldn't hide it.

He was starting intently into my eyes, but I looked away, trying to act like I didn't know exactly what I was doing. He had added my favorite bubble bath to the water…the smell of flowers filled the room and the tub was full of white suds, just as I liked it.

I turned my back to him, "Bucky, can you clip my hair up for me? My arm is kind of sore….please?" I asked, turning to look over my shoulder at him.

The moment I felt his hands in my hair, I let out a soft moan of pleasure…partially because I knew it would entice him more but mostly because it just felt good. Once he rolled the hair up into the clip, I felt his fingers graze my shoulder blade.

"How come I never noticed this?" he asked quietly, his fingers lightly touching my skin. I looked over my shoulder to see him staring at my tattoo, tracing it with his fingers.

"Hmm, I don't know, we were a little busy the last time you saw me nude" I said with a smirk. That finally got a smile out of him. He leaned down and kissed the dandelion on my shoulder blade softly and I moaned again. I leaned back against his body as he let his lips graze my neck, his right arm snaking around my waist. The moment I let my hand touch the bulge in his pants, he came to his senses and pulled back.

"Get in your bath Eden" he rumbled, running his hands through his hair.

I sighed, "Fine" and before he could turn away, I let the towel drop to the floor and slipped into the tub. Once I was emerged into the hot soapy water, I looked up at him again…he was still standing there with a stunned look on his face. I looked down at the water, I was completely covered with bubbles, he couldn't see any part of my body except my face.

He turned like he was going to leave, "Please stay Bucky….talk to me"

"…Eden…I can't…I should go…" he was hesitating. He wanted to stay but he also knew by doing so, he may not be able to control himself.

_**Don't let him leave.**_

"I promise I'll be good" I smiled sweetly at him and I saw his resolve diminish. He sat down beside the tub and talked to me while I soaked.

He let his fingers glide up and down the length of my arm while we talked. I felt so comfortable…so relaxed with him. It was one of those perfect moments that you never want to forget.

"Bucky, do you like living at Steve's?"

"I don't dislike it. Steve is my best friend…he took me in when I had nothing, when I was nothing. He isn't scared of me…he doesn't mind the occasionally nightmares…and for some reason he enjoys my company"

"I'm not scared you...and I don't mind your nightmares….and I really, really enjoy your company" I said, waving my hands in the air and chuckling softly, "Which should be evident since I'm letting you sit here while I bathe"

Bucky laughed, "That is true and I enjoy your company too"

I bent one of my legs, my knee rising out of the water and Bucky's hand went to it, rubbing down it slowly, a smile on his face.

"You know Bucky, you could stay here" I said casually

He looked up at me suddenly and I felt the nervousness in my stomach.

_**Ehh Eden, too soon! You should have kept your mouth shut. **_

"I mean, it's just a thought…It's not like you would have to sleep with me…I mean in my bed…you know…I have a spare room, that's all I'm saying" I was babbling.

_**Why does this always happen? He makes me feel like a blathering idiot.**_

"Eden, are you saying I can move in with you?"

"Yes?" I asked, making it a question, still unsure myself. His left hand was still sliding up and down my leg, each time lower and lower. We sat there in silence. He seemed to be thinking hard about it so I didn't say anything more…I just let him consider it. I laid my head back and closed my eyes, enjoying the feel of his fingers on my thigh. His fingers dipped lower this time and then stopped, so close to my sex that my breath quickened. The moment I felt his finger enter me, I arched my back, my breasts rising from the soapy water. A second finger slid in and then his thumb started working on my swollen clit.

I turned to face him; he was now on his knees, kneeling beside the tub to better reach me. His fingers slid in and out of me, his eyes locked on mine, watching me intently while he pleasured me. I turned my face to him and leaned closer to him, eager to kiss those lips pouty lips. The moment my orgasm hit, I grabbed onto Bucky's arm and squeezed, moaning at the ripples of pleasure radiating throughout my body. I felt his fingers slide out and I opened my eyes to look up at him, that sexy grin was on his face.

"I think that is exactly what the doctor ordered" I said, laughing lightly.

"Oh, so that's it…that's all you needed. Well I guess my work here is done then" he started to stand up and I put my hand out to stop him.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, let's not be hasty. I mean…there are other things that could make me feel better….."

Bucky stood up and reached his hand out to me, his eyes lit up with excitement as I stood up, the soapy water running down my body. I put my hands in the air so he could wrap the towel around me, his face only inches from mine. He suddenly bent down and picked me up into his arms, carrying me from the bathroom and into the bedroom to lay me gently on my bed.

I purred with excitement when I saw him reach down and pull his shirt off and unzip his pants slowly.

_**Oh God, how I missed seeing this…look at him!**_

Once he was fully unclothed, he crawled onto the bed and positioned himself between my legs. He unwrapped me from the towel and let his hands glide up my stomach to find my breasts. The cold metal felt divine on my still steamy skin. His right hand was focusing solely on my right breast and my left ached to be touched as well. I twisted my body to garner some attention for it and winced in pain, my left side was still a bit sore.

Bucky noticed and instantly stopped what he was doing, "Eden, we shouldn't….I don't want to hurt you"

_**SHIT!**_

"No…no…no….I'm fine, please Bucky. I need this…I need you…I want to fill you inside of me again…please" I was begging…I knew I probably sounded pathetic but it was true, I needed what only Bucky could give me.

Before he could tell me no again, I reached down and took him in my hand, letting my hand slide down his cock. He inhaled sharply and threw his head back as I continued rubbing up and down his shaft. He finally opened his eyes and looked down at me and I stopped what I was doing. He pushed my legs apart slightly and leaned forward, sliding himself inside me slowly. I wrapped my legs around his waist, pulling him closer to me, enjoying the feel of him deep inside of me. He was so gentle, trying not to cause me any pain…almost to the point of complete frustration.

_**You just wait until I'm completely healed; I'm going to show him that gently isn't always the best way to go. **_

We laid in bed afterwards, my head on his chest, his metal arm wrapped around my waist. I shivered at the cool metal on my skin.

"Yes" Bucky said quietly

"Yes what?" I asked, raising my head to look at him.

He smirked, "Yes I'll move in here with you…into your spare bedroom of course" he added.

I smiled, and snuggled back down in his arms…"Damn right you will"


	32. Chapter 32

"Bucky" I heard a sweet voice whisper in my ear.

"Hmmm" I grumbled, not opening my eyes, determined not to move. After I'd had my desire for Eden fulfilled, we had laid quietly together in each other's arms. Once I felt her body relax and I knew she had dozed off, I let myself slip into a peaceful slumber. This was the best sleep I'd had in the last 3 days. The couch at the hospital had been one of the most uncomfortable things I had ever had to endure and that included the 70 years I had spent as the Winter Soldier. I had learned long ago to survive on less sleep than the average person, but the last few days had finally worn me down.

I felt fingertips trailing down my chest and soft kisses being laid along my collarbone…the feel of her warm bare body curled up next to mine allowed a rare surge of happiness to flow throughout my body.

"Bucky" she whispered again "We need to get up. It's already 5:00; Steve will be here in half an hour. Remember?"

I had not forgotten. The last few days had been rough on me…Steve knew that. He was there by my side while I waited to hear news of Eden…he was there when I needed his support and advice on how to deal with those emotions…things I had never felt before meeting Eden. He had come by and visited Eden several times, even offering to help in whatever way he could. The smile on Eden's face when he walked in carrying a box of chocolates and a silly Get Well balloon had brought one to mine as well. Whenever I had to leave or step out of the room to get something for Eden, Steve would stay with her and keep her company. I would come back to see them deep in conversation about one thing or another. It pleased me to see the two most important people in my life getting along so well. The night before Eden was to be released; I had walked back into the room to see her and Steve hugging each other tightly. I would have been insanely jealous if it had been anyone except Steve hugging her…I was only slightly jealous at this point.

_**Steve looks like the kind of guy who belongs with Eden…the boy next door type.**_

"Hands off my girl Rogers" I said as I walked back in the room carrying Eden's ice chips. He had let her go and turned to me with a smile, "You better watch out Buck, this gal is one of a kind". Eden was blushing, her cheeks a rosy pink, and she giggled before taking the cup from my hands. She looked up at me and laid her hand on my cheek, "Thank you Bucky".

"Steve and I were just talking about the three of us getting together once I break out of this hell hole tomorrow. Dinner at my place, tomorrow night, 5:30 on the dot" she said, glancing in Steve's direction.

"Sure thing Eden" he said, grabbing his leather jacket and slipping it on "I'll see you both tomorrow night then" He patted me on the back as he left, "See you later Bucky"

Once Steve had left, I turned to Eden, "What was the hug all about?"

"Oh nothing, Steve just said something really nice to me" she said, a sly grin on her face and a twinkle in her eye.

I flopped into my chair, trying not to let it bother me…hoping she would elaborate more, "Didn't seem like nothing" I muttered.

She looked up at me and her face softened, "Bucky Barnes! The color green doesn't suit you" she smiled at the look of confusion on my face "…you know…the green eyed monster…get it?" she continued.

I shook my head, still not understanding what she meant…she sighed, "Never mind, what I meant to ask is, are you jealous? Because you have absolutely no reason to be Bucky…Steve is a great guy, but he's not my type"

I had sat on the bed beside her and reached for her hand, "Well, what is your type?" I was looking down at her hand, fingers laced between mine.

"You" I had looked up to see her smiling at me.

The memory of how simply she stated it was interrupted by her calling my name again, louder this time, "Bucky!"

I opened my eyes suddenly and she yelped in surprise when I reached up and pulled her close to me…I felt her melt into the kiss.

"I heard you woman!" I growled, kissing down her neck and nuzzling my face into her chest.

She let out a moan, "Bucky, if you keep doing that, we'll never get out of bed" She had her eyes closed…her head back to expose the flesh of her neck to my lips. The moment I let my hand slide down her stomach and slip between her legs, she twisted away, "No sir, you need to shower and I need to get dressed" I admired her nude body as she rolled out of bed and walked to her closet. I threw off the covers and stood up, following closely behind her. She was standing in her closet flipping through her clothes when I stepped up behind her and wrapped my hands around her middle. I knew she could feel the excitement I felt for her pressed firmly against her backside. My right hand slide around to cup her sex and I let one finger slide inside. I smirked at the moan that escaped her lips and the wetness already present between her legs.

She turned around suddenly and I reached down and placed my hands on the back of her thighs, lifting her up and wrapping her legs around my waist. "Five minutes" she swore, before letting her mouth find mine.

"I can do a lot in five minutes" I promised, pulling away from her kiss to smirk. I lifted up and then let her slide back down the length of me, groaning in pleasure at the warmth. I leaned back against the door frame, holding her weight in my hands as I slid her up and down my shaft. She placed her hands on my chest, enjoying not having to do any of the work but still reaping all the benefits. It didn't take long before I felt her tighten around me and gasp my name as the orgasm flowed through her. I joined her in ecstasy only a few strokes later, enjoying the feel of her hardened nipples against my chest and the breathless kiss we shared. I held her for a moment, staring into her eyes, wondering how in the world I ever managed to find someone like her.

I slowly lowered her to the ground and kissed her forehead, "I better take that shower now"

She had her hands on her chest, still trying to catch her breath, "Uh huh" A look of happy surprise still etched on her face.

I turned and smirked as I walked into the bathroom to shower.

_**You still got it Barnes!**_


	33. Chapter 33

I watched as Bucky made his way into my bathroom to shower, unable to keep myself from staring at his naked backside.

_**Oh God Eden, you've literally died and gone to Heaven.**_

It took me a minute to recover from what had just occurred….the feel of Bucky's hands on the back of my thighs…the way his muscles flexed as he held my weight in his arms…the intense look in his eyes at the end. I smiled to myself and shook my head, attempting to clear my mind so I could concentrate on getting dressed before Steve showed up. I grabbed a pair of jeans and a t-shirt from the closet before making my way to my dresser to grab a bra and panties. I heard the shower running in my bathroom and my thoughts went back to Bucky. He was in there right now…slick and wet…I could almost picture the water sliding down his….

_**Get it together Eden!**_

I opened the drawer where I kept my undergarments; looking for a very specific set I wanted to wear. I found them, all the way in the back, tucked under everything else. They panties were made of a silky red material…the matching bra was sheer with lace trimming. I slipped them on with a smile, anticipating tonight when hopefully Bucky would be slipping them off again. I got dressed and then pulled my hair up into a long ponytail. I glanced at the clock and noticed it was 5:25, Steve would be here any minute.

I thought about how kind Steve had been to me the last few days. He had come by to visit me several times…calling Brooke for me to update her, getting all my junk from my SUV. I thought about the conversation we had last night when Bucky had stepped out to get me more ice chips. After Bucky had left the room, I had turned to Steve and asked, "Was Bucky always like this with girls…you know…before" I didn't have to finish my sentence, Steve knew what I meant.

"No actually, I've never seen Bucky like this. There were always girls flocking around Bucky…he was full of charm and charisma…but I don't think he ever really thought of them as anything more than a fun night on the town. Bucky was always looking for the right one, he just never found it before we left for the war. It turns out he had to wait much longer before he found the perfect lady"

I could feel my face getting red and I lowered my eyes, "So Bucky doesn't treat me the same way as he did all those other girls?"

"You are not just another fun night on the town to him Eden" he said in a serious tone "You are the one he was always searching for. What about you? How do you feel about Bucky? I mean, if you don't mind me asking"

I had sighed, "You promise you won't say anything to him?"

"Cross my heart" he looked down at me with the most honest smile on his face.

"Steve…I think…actually I don't think, I know…I mean…" Steve was looking at me expectantly and I finally whispered, "I love him Steve. I know it seems crazy because we haven't know each other that long but I do…I really do love him"

Steve looked surprised for a moment before a huge grin spread along his face, "Bucky is a very lucky man to be loved by someone like you. Have you told him how you feel about him yet?"

"No. I don't want to scare him away Steve. I know he is still working on his issues with his past. What if I try to push him too fast and I mess everything up?"

Steve had scooted closer to me, "Eden, do you realize how far Bucky has come since he met you? He was having nightmares all the time. He didn't need or want to talk to other people except me. If he had gone on that mission before he had met you, I guarantee you it would not have ended the same way. I think the only thing that kept him from completely losing himself that night was the thought of what it would do to you. After all this time, he is finally starting to heal…and it's because he met you. I should actually be thanking you…for helping me get my best friend back again"

He had leaned down to hug me and I wrapped my arms around him tightly. I heard him whisper in my ear, "Thank you"

A moment later, Bucky had entered the room, "Hands off my girl Rogers"

I smiled to myself, thinking about the pout on Bucky's face last night when I wouldn't tell him what Steve and I were hugging about…it really seemed to bother him.

KNOCK KNOCK!

I made my way out of the bedroom , through the living room and checked the peep hole to see Steve standing outside my door, his hands tucked in his jacket pockets.

I threw open the door to give him a big hug before motioning him inside. He followed me into the living room, looking around my apartment, "This is a nice place you have here"

"Thanks"

"So where is Bucky?" he asked, taking a seat on the couch.

"Ummm…in the shower" I said "He should be out in a minute" I added, hoping he would inquire any further.

Being the good guy he is, he didn't ask any other questions….just smiled and nodded at me.

"So, Brooke is moving here this Saturday right?"

"Yeah, she is moving to that apartment complex over on Hamilton, about two blocks from here. I actually wanted to ask you about that, do you think you could come help move some furniture and boxes. The plan was for me to do some stuff but I don't think I will be much help and Bucky wouldn't let me lift anything anyway. I figured if I could get you and Bucky to help, everything could get moved in pretty quick"

He nodded enthusiastically, "Of course I'll help! Just let me know what time. It will be nice to finally put a face to the voice on the other end of the phone. Brooke seems…very nice"

I nodded my head, trying not to laugh at his excitement, "Brooke is one of a kind, that's for sure"

Talking about Brooke's move made me think about what me and Bucky had discussed earlier…Bucky had said yes to moving in with me, I figured it was probably okay to talk to Steve about it…he was his best friend.

"So, speaking of moving…I know you only have a one bedroom apartment and Bucky has been sleeping on your couch…and I'm sure you're ready to have your home to yourself again…soo….I sort of invited Bucky to move in here….in my spare bedroom of course" I said it all very quickly.

Steve looked surprised, he didn't say anything, but it appeared he seemed to be thinking hard about what I had just said.

"Do you think it's a bad idea? I mean…I was just thinking that if he stayed here, he would have his own room…his own personal space…that would be good for him, right?"

Steve chuckled lightly, "Do you honestly think Bucky would be in his own room for very long?"

My mouth dropped open and he laughed again at the shocked expression on my face, "Eden, I think it's great that your invited Bucky to move in with you" he said, patting me on the back, "into your spare bedroom I mean" he added with a wink.

I punched him lightly in the shoulder and giggled at the pained expression he feigned on his face.

"I'll have you know, Captain Rogers, that Bucky will be sleeping in his own room each night…thank you very much" I crossed my arms over my chest, a serious look on my face.

"Okay, I believe you" he said, putting his hands up in defense "Come here" he said, motioning for me to scoot closer. He wrapped his arms around me and enclosed me in a tight hug.

I had been an only child growing up, always envious of Jill and Brooke who both had older brothers. I watched them interact with their siblings and it always brought a smile to my face. Big brothers looked out for their sisters, punched the ex-boyfriends in the face, and didn't let anyone pick on them….besides themselves of course. I had always wanted that kind of relationship and sitting here on the couch with Steve, being hugged so tightly by such a good natured person, I finally felt like I might have the chance to know what it would be like to have a brother.

Of course, Bucky chose that exact moment to come out of my bedroom to see Steve and me embracing each other…again.

He had a frown on his face, "I thought I told you to keep your hands off my girl" He tried to say it like he didn't mean it, but I saw a hint of hurt in his face….I think Steve did too. "I'm going to grab the take out menus so we can figure out what to eat" he said, making his way into the kitchen.

Steve and I broke apart, and I stood up to follow Bucky. He had his back to me when I walked in…hands on the counter, just standing there, very still. I stepped up beside him and laid my hand on his shoulder. He turned to look at me, the frown still on his face, "Bucky, what's wrong?"

He shook his head, "Nothing" he mumbled and tried to turn away from me.

I grabbed his arm and pulled him back around, "It doesn't seem like nothing. You seem upset that you saw me and Steve hugging again"

He shrugged his shoulders, not looking me in the eye. As confident and cocky as Bucky could seem at times, I realized that deep down inside, he had the same insecurities as everyone else.

I put both of my hands on his chest, "Look at me Bucky. I need you to understand something okay?" I said very gently.

He finally looked up at me and I continued, "I hug Steve because I think he is a great person and he does and says nice things…he is also your best friend and he cares about you just as much as I do. Please stop worrying every time you see us hugging"

He nodded, but didn't say anything.

"Do you honestly think after that we have been through the last few days or even after everything that's happened in the last few hours, that I desire anyone but you? Do you want to know why we were hugging?"

He looked up curiously, "We were hugging because I had just told him that I had asked you to move in with me and that you had said yes…he was happy to hear it"

Bucky looked up and I saw all the tension in his body fade away, he finally sighed, "I'm sorry Eden. I'm such a fool"

I stepped closer to him and wrapped my arms around his neck, "But you're my fool" I felt him slide his hands around my waist and I kissed him softly on the mouth.

I pulled away before we could get too carried away with the kiss, "Now, grab those menus and get your sexy ass in the living room so we can pick out something to eat….I feel like watching a scary movie tonight" I said with a wink.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**I hope you are all enjoying my story. I love to hear your feedback! Thanks for all the comments and the follows/favorites.**


	34. Chapter 34

Steve looked my way when I walked back in the room, I gave him the thumbs up sign and he smiled, knowing it meant that I had smoothed everything over. Bucky followed me, carrying the take out menus, spreading them out on the table for us to look at. We finally settled on ordering pizza from a place only a few blocks away…they delivered so we didn't even have to leave the apartment. When I got off the phone with the restaurant I noticed Steve browsing my DVD collection. I saw something catch his eye on the bottom shelf and I moved to grab it before he could. Unfortunately, he was much quicker than I was, "What do you we have here? Is this a photo album?" He said, with a teasing smile on his face, moving out of my reach

Bucky had just walked back in the room and saw Steve holding the photo album above his head, just out of my reach. He had an amused look on his face…I'm sure he was thinking about the day that he had done the same thing to me with his phone and that video that Jill and Brooke had sent him.

"Look Buck! Pictures!" he said, twisting away from me and taking a seat on the couch. Bucky smiled and took the spot next to him, smirking at me as he walked by.

I groaned loudly and sat on the floor in front of Bucky, leaning back against his legs. When Steve saw that I was willing to show them the pictures, he handed the album to me so I could point out and explain things to them. We spent the next 30 minutes flipping through each page. Most of the pictures were of me, Jill, and Brooke. Me posing with Jill at her cheerleading competition…my arms wrapped around Brooke the time she won the Young Artist Award…prom, graduation…on and on they went. Each picture had a story behind it and before long I had Steve and Bucky laughing loudly. When we heard the knock at the door, neither of them moved to answer it…they were too engrossed in the photo album. I got up from my spot to pay for the food. After I tipped the delivery guy he handed me two huge boxes of pizza.

_**Good God, these two can eat!**_

I walked back into the room and sat the pizza's down on the coffee table…they were still absorbed in the album so I went to the kitchen to grab napkins and drinks. When I came back in the living room I stopped to watch them. It was nice to see the two of them interact with each other. You could tell that even after all they had been through that they still cared for one another just as much as they had when they were growing up together in Brooklyn. I knew the tables had turned greatly. Bucky had always been the confident, self-assured one growing up…tall, handsome, and good with the ladies. Bucky had always looked out for Steve, who was constantly picked on because of his short stature and goody two shoe ways. Now Steve was Captain America…a national hero…loved and admired for the last 70 years. It didn't seem to bother Bucky though…from what I could gather from our conversations, he was proud of the man Steve had become and honored to be his friend.

I sat back down on the floor and wiggled between Bucky's legs, leaning back to see what picture they were on. They were at the very last page, the picture of the three of us posing with our brand new tattoos…freshly graduated, smiling at the camera. Bucky placed his hand on my shoulder and began rubbing the spot where my dandelion tattoo was and my mind wandered to earlier in the day when he had kissed the skin so delicately before I took my bubble bath. I shivered at the memory and I looked up at Bucky. I could tell by the look in his eyes that he knew exactly what I was thinking.

It was Steve that finally said, "Okay, let's choose a movie and eat…I'm starving" He got up to put the album back where he found it and continued looking through my shelves for a good movie.

I jumped up from my spot to join him in searching for the right movie, "It has to be a scary movie" I insisted.

"Why?" he asked, glancing my way with a smile.

"Because those are the best ones, silly" I finally selected The Possession of Emily Rose. I hadn't seen it since it came out and neither of them had seen it at all. I turned on the movie but didn't turn off the lights yet. I sat on the floor while we ate, enjoying the feeling of Bucky absentmindedly rubbing my shoulder with one hand while he ate his pizza with the other. Once the two of them had finished off both boxes of pizza, I paused the movie to throw away the boxes and napkins. I finally turned off all the lights before jumping on the couch between the two of them and snuggling up to Bucky. I pressed the play button and leaned over Bucky to place the remote on the table by his side. I felt his hand graze my stomach when I went to sit back down and from the smirk on his face, I could tell it was intentional.

I stuck my tongue out and curled up beside him, laying my head on his chest. I could smell my "Garden of Eden" shampoo in his hair and it brought a smile to my lips thinking about him in my shower…naked…

_**Stop EDEN!**_

Once the movie was over, we chatted a bit before Steve announced he needed to get home. When he asked Bucky if he wanted to go for a run the next morning, Bucky hesitated. I answered for him, "Of course he would" Bucky looked like he wanted to argue with me but I stopped him before he could get a word out, "Bucky, I'll be fine, you won't be gone that long. Besides, after all that pizza the two of you just ate, you both need to go for a run"

Steve chuckled and looked at Bucky, "We can do a late morning run…10:00am?"

Bucky looked at me one more time before he nodded his head, "Okay, I'll see you then"

I walked Steve to the door and gave him a big hug, "We should do this again on Saturday…Brooke can join us"

Steve eyes lit up when I suggested it and he eagerly nodded his head, "That sounds like fun"

I watched him walk down the hallway, a little spring in his step and smiled to myself before shutting and locking the door.

When I turned around, Bucky was standing behind me, waiting to wrap me up in his arms.

"That was fun" I said, hugging him tightly.

"Mmmhmm"

"You ready for bed?" I asked

I felt him nod his head, "Yes…especially since someone had to wake me up from my nap earlier. That was the first real sleep I'd had in 3 days…the couch at the hospital was terrible"

I frowned at him, "Why didn't you say something? I told you that you didn't have to sleep there"

He bent down and kissed me on the forehead, "Because I wanted to be there for you"

I smiled, pleased with his answer, "You go ahead and get in the bed; I'm just going to throw those cups in the dishwasher"

He yawned and turned to head to my bedroom. I went into the kitchen and cleaned up everything before turning the lights off and heading to my room. I saw his pants and shirt folded neatly on the chair near my bed. The lamp on my side of the bed was turned on but the rest of the lights were off. His eyes were closed so I tried to be quiet when I went to the bathroom to wash my face and teeth. I was actually disappointed…I had wanted him to see my sexy bra and panties set.

_**Maybe next time Eden. I mean the poor guy just told you he hadn't slept In 3 days.**_

Once I left the bathroom, I walked silently to my dresser, pulling off my shirt as I went and tossing it into the laundry hamper. I slid the jeans down my legs and those too were thrown in. I quietly opened the drawer and pulled out a tank top and pair of shorts to sleep in….I laid them on the dresser and then reached around to undo my bra. I jumped when I felt a hand snake around my stomach. Bucky hadn't made a sound when he got out of bed and made his way over to me.

"I thought you were asleep"

"How was I supposed to sleep when you're prancing around in this" he said, sliding one hand up to cup one breast, rubbing the sheer fabric with his hands. I squirmed at his touch and pushed myself against him, inwardly screaming with joy when I felt him hard and ready behind me. I opened my eyes to see my reflection in the mirror of my dresser. I watched in the mirror as Bucky slid his hand from my breast and back down my stomach. He caught my eye in the reflection before sliding his hand under the silky material of my panties. I leaned my head back on his chest and shivered…one finger slid in slowly and then another. My knees almost gave out when his thumb found my clit and started to rub in deliberate circles.

"Bucky, stop!" I groaned. "The bed…please…I can't keep standing" He slid his fingers out of my panties and reached for the hooks of my bra, unsnapping it and sliding it from my shoulder. He spun me around and pushed me towards the bed…I laid back and watched as he slid his boxers down.

_**Oh God! Super soldier is the right word for him!**_

He leaned forward onto the bed and I felt his hands on my legs, running his fingers across my skin. When I felt lips on my thighs, kissing me slowly, I gasped. He eased his fingers up to my panties and pulled them down my legs slowly, a smile on his face as he threw them to the side. The moment his tongue found my swollen clit and began the slow circles once again, I was gone. I reached a hand down and twisted my fingers into his hair...he knew exactly what he was doing. Each lick…each flick of his tongue, was perfectly calculated to get the desired response from me. I whimpered when he stopped and pulled away but was instantly rewarded with the feel of him pushing my legs further apart. My moans must have excited him because there was nothing slow about it when he pushed himself inside of me. His pace was quicker than before and a little rougher. He reached down to cup my breasts in his hands…he squeezed my nipples and cut my moan off when his lips crashed into mine. I felt his tongue enter my mouth and I eagerly met his with my own. I felt the tingle start in the pit of my stomach, "Bucky I'm close"

He pulled back from my lips and pushed himself deeper into me, each thrust pushing me closer and closer towards my orgasm. I dug my nails into his back when it finally hit me, calling out his name. He thrust harder, trying to keep the pace steady but as his climax neared, it became wilder. He moaned my name loudly as he came; pumping in and out of me until finally he could thrust no more. He rolled off of me, his chest heaving up and down…trying to catch his breath. I rolled over on my side and watched him as he tried to steady his breathing.

"Wanna do that again?" I asked, teasingly, sliding my finger down his chest.

"Woman! Give me a few minutes to recover and I could easily do that again!" he growled, pulling me in for a kiss.

We both knew there was no way we were going for Round Two. Like Bucky had said earlier, he hadn't slept in 3 days and as for myself, well I'm not super soldier, I needed sleep. We cuddled up next to each other and fell fast asleep.


	35. Chapter 35

I woke up early the next morning, unsure of what stirred me out of my sleep. I opened my eyes and saw Bucky, only a foot away, sleeping peacefully. I rolled onto to my back and listened, trying to figure out what I had heard that woke me up. I picked up my phone and saw no missed calls or messages.

As I lay there, staring at the ceiling, I let my mind wander…thinking about everything that had happened the last two weeks. I was supposed to be taking another two weeks of vacation but with the added expense of having to buy a new car, I figured it was a good thing to get back to work. I was waiting to hear from the insurance company about my claim. My SUV was in excellent shape before the accident and I had doubled up my payments in order to pay it off quickly. I was hoping they would be fair and pay me enough to put a decent down payment on a new vehicle. My insurance agent had promised Bucky he would me call me as soon as he found out something.

I slid out of bed quietly and walked over to my desk, turning on my laptop. While I waited for it to boot up, I walked into the kitchen to make some coffee. Once it was brewed, I poured myself a cup and inhaled the heavenly scent before making my way back to my bedroom. I needed to send an email out to my clients to let them know I was open for business again. I typed up a quick message and sent it to the list of business contacts I had saved. Once that was done, I started scrolling through my emails, deleting the junk mail. I heard Bucky move and I turned towards the bed to see him roll over, his body now facing the direction of my desk…his eyes were still closed so I quietly went back to work.

There were 10 different emails from Michael in my inbox…I let my mouse hover off the delete button but my curiosity got the best of me and I clicked on the first one, dated 4 days earlier. I peeked behind me, making sure Bucky was still asleep. I almost felt guilty for looking at the messages but for some reason I needed to know what they said.

_Eden,_

_I'm sorry for what happened the other night at your apartment. I didn't mean for things to go that far…you know how crazy I get when it comes to you. Who was that man in your apartment? I know that you are probably angry about what happened with me and Lizzie but you have to understand that it's over between me and her. If you are with that guy, you can end things with him too and then we can get back to the way things were before. I hope you liked the roses I sent you. Call me babe!_

_Michael_

_**DELETE!**_

He honestly thought I would just dump the current guy I was dating for the chance to get back with him. I shook my head, disgusted in myself for ever dating someone like him. I skipped down a bit and clicked on an email that was sent while I was still in the hospital. I felt the anger wash over me as I read it.

_You bitch! I can't believe you won't answer my messages. You don't know what you're missing out on. You're going to regret ignoring me! _

I didn't need to read the rest to know they would probably all be the same…just empty threats.

_**You hope they are empty threats….Michael could of changed a lot in the last year and half. **_

I remember how his hands had grabbed for my pants button the night he had come over. After reading the last email, I wasn't so sure I believed that Michael wasn't capable of it anymore. He was an entirely different person from the guy I had met in college.

"Eden" I heard Bucky mumble.

I spun around in my chair to see him yawning and rubbing his eyes. I made my way over to the bed to sit down beside him, "Good morning. Did you sleep okay?"

He nodded and smiled sleepily at me, "Best sleep I've had in three days"

"Well that's not saying much since you slept on a hospital couch the last three days" I swept some hair out of his face and smiled down at him.

"What time is it?"

I glanced at the clock on my nightstand, "8:45, you're supposed to meet Steve to go running at 10:00"

He nodded and yawned again, "Are you sure you're okay with me going?"

"I'll be fine. How about I make breakfast? What does a super soldier eat before they go on a morning run" I teased.

He threw back the covers and sat up, kissing me on the cheek, "Surprise me" He made his way to bathroom and shut the door…moments later I heard the water turn on.

I grabbed my cup of coffee off the desk and walked into the kitchen. I pulled the eggs and the bag of pre-shredded hash browns from my fridge and set to work. Bucky walked into the kitchen dressed in his sweats with his hair tied back just as I was about to start making toast.

"Coffee, juice, or milk" I asked.

"Juice" he said as he sat down on the stool and slipped his running shoes on. I poured some juice in a glass for him and milk for myself. I made us both a plate and slid down beside him in the other stool.

He looked over at me and smiled, "This is nice"

"What do you mean?" I asked as I buttered my toast.

"This" he said again, waving his hands at the plates of food, "Waking up to you…eating breakfast together…it's nice" I saw him shrug his shoulders and start eating the food on his plate. I watched him with a smile, knowing exactly how he felt.

_**Content….for once in my life I feel content…everything is as it should be.**_

"So, you know Steve is probably going to try and talk me in to going to the gym with him after our run. I may be gone for a while. What are your plans for the morning?" He stabbed at the eggs on his plate.

"It's back to work for me" When I saw the confused look on his face I added, "I sent an email out this morning to my business clients letting them know my vacation was over"

He frowned, "I thought you were going to be on vacation for another 2 weeks"

"That was the plan originally…but since the accident, I've been thinking it would probably be a good idea to get back to work. I know my insurance company will cover most everything but I'll need to get a new car….and the hospital bills…" I trailed off.

He turned to me, a serious look on his face, "Eden, you know I have all that money just sitting in the bank…if you need something you know I would take care of it, right?…and I can pay rent"

I shook my head and smiled. I knew about the money Bucky had in the bank, SHIELD had given him an insane amount of money, more than enough for him to live very well for the rest of his life…on top of that he was receiving an exorbitant payment each month. Steve had told me Bucky had never used any of it.

"Bucky, that is your money, which is well deserved I might add. I'll be fine; going back to work is just me being overly cautious"

He still had a disappointed look on his face, "I was looking forward to having you all to myself the next two weeks"

I laughed, "Bucky, I work from home and set my own hours…trust me, you'll have me any time you want me" I blushed when I realized that what I said could be taken the wrong way.

When I saw that cocky look on his face I jabbed him in the shoulder, "You know what I mean…pervert! You better finish your breakfast; you need to meet Steve in 15 minutes"

I got up from my stool and rinsed off my plate before loading it in the dishwasher. I watched as Bucky stuffed the last bite of toast in his mouth and rose from his seat.

He made his way to me and pulled me into a hug…I laid my head on his chest and let him pull me close.

"Eden, I'm serious about what I said earlier. If you need money, all you have to do is tell me"

"I know Bucky…but really I'm fine… I just want to be prepared. You go spend some time with Steve, I'm sure he has missed you the last few days. Don't worry about me; I'm sure I've already got a pile of work to do"

I felt him kiss my forehead gently, "When I get done working out with Steve, I'll bring home lunch. Do you think you'll be finished with everything by then?"

"Sure, that sounds nice. Invite Steve to come along, ok?"

He pulled away and nodded, "Yes ma'am" I got one last kiss on the cheek from him before he grabbed his gym bag and left the apartment.

I cleaned up the kitchen and then headed back to my desk. I already had two clients email me about updates they needed on their websites. I sighed and got to work…the time passed quickly. I looked at the clock when I heard the door open and close….I had just finished working on my second client and had emailed my invoice to them.

It was 2:00!

_**Jeez! I've been working for the last four hours…but I got a lot done! **_

I had just gotten out of my chair and was stretching when Bucky walked into the bedroom, dropping his bag by my dresser. He was covered in sweat; apparently he was right about Steve talking him into going to the gym.

I put my hands out in front of me when he tried to playfully hug me, "Ewww, you need another shower mister"

He laughed, "Well at least I've taken a shower today…you're still wearing what you slept in last night. Is that how a successful business owner is supposed to dress?"

I wagged my finger at him, "I'll have you know that I do my best work dressed like this"

"Uh huh, well can I talk you into taking a shower and getting dressed? Steve suggested we go out to eat lunch…the three of us"

"Sure, that sounds great…you want to shower first?" I asked, turning around to shut my laptop.

"Well, I was thinking that in the interest of saving time, we could shower together?"

I turned to him…hand on my hip, "Bucky Barnes! I think showering together would have the exact opposite effect" I walked over to him seductively, tracing my finger down his chest. I tilted my face up like I was going to kiss him and then darted past him and made a mad dash for my bathroom , "You can use the shower in the guest bathroom" I yelled, slamming and locking the door behind me before he realized what was happening. I had my back on the door, laughing hysterically when I heard him knock, "I won't fall for that trick a second time" I heard him laugh and walk out of my bedroom.


	36. Chapter 36

Once I had showered and was dressed, I made my way out of the guest bathroom and into the living room to watch TV while I waited for Eden. I smiled when I thought back to how she had thrown her hand on her hip when I suggested we shower together to save time.

"Bucky Barnes! I think showering together would have the opposite effect"

I saw a mischievous glint in her eye when she strolled up to me and rubbed her finger down my chest. I knew if I kept talking, I could convince her to see things my way. I leaned down to kiss her and she suddenly bolted past me, running full speed to her bathroom. "You can use the shower in the guest bathroom" I heard her yell before she slammed the door shut.

_**How the hell did I not see that coming?**_

I heard her giggling behind the closed door when I knocked.

"I won't fall for that trick a second time" I promised with a laugh before leaving the room.

I walked down the hallway and into the spare bedroom to grab some clothes from my duffel bag.

_**I guess it's technically my bedroom now. I need to get my things from Steve's apartment and bring them over here. **_

I stripped off my sweaty workout clothes and threw them in a laundry basket that Eden had put in the bedroom for me. Me and Steve had run our normal route and then turned around and headed to the gym. We had spent nearly an hour lifting weights and then boxed a while before finally deciding we were hungry. When I asked him to join me and Eden for lunch, he had suggested we go out to eat at some new Italian place that Natasha and Clint had told him about.

I took a shower and then got dressed before making my way into the living room to watch TV while I waited for Eden. Steve had told me to text him when we were ready and he would meet us down at the car. Eden finally came out of her room about 10 minutes later. I didn't turn to look at her and ignored her when she sat down on the couch. I felt her watching me, a smile on her face. "Bucky….." she started to say but I shook my head at her, "I have nothing to say to you woman"

"Now Bucky, you know if I had let you talk me into taking a shower with you, we would still be in there right now….together….all wet and soapy…and…"

I growled and lunged for her…she squealed and tried to slide away from me, but I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her into my lap. She threw her arms around me and kissed me on the cheek, "Next time, I promise I won't run"

"Damn right you won't" I said gruffly, kissing slowly down her neck.

She moaned, "Bucky, stop! We need to go; Steve's going to be waiting on us"

I stopped kissing her neck and let her go, "Fine, but you owe me"

I grabbed my phone and texted Steve to let him know we were headed down to his car. Eden grabbed her phone and purse and we walked down to the parking lot holding hands. Steve was already in the car waiting for us.

"You can sit up front with Steve, I'll sit in the back" she said, kissing me on the cheek before opening the back door and sliding in.

The ride to restaurant didn't take long. Steve spent the car ride asking Eden about her business and what exactly it was that she did for her clients.

I sat back and listened to them talk. The two of them seemed to get along very well…I tried not to let it bother me. Steve was my best friend and I knew he was too good of a guy to try and steal another man's girl. And Eden, my sweet Eden…she genuinely seemed to care about me, even though I had no idea why that was.

When we arrived at the restaurant, I quickly got out to open the door for her, taking her hand in mine and kissing it gently. She giggled and smiled at me, "Thank you"

We only had to wait a few minutes before the hostess led us to a table tucked away in the corner. Eden excused herself so she could go to the ladies room, letting me and Steve know to order her a sweet tea if the waitress came by before she got back.

Not more than 10 seconds later, I saw a dark haired woman saunter up to our table. She was pretty, there was no denying it, but there was something about her that I instantly disliked…she looked like a woman on the prowl. Her black skirt was too short and her breasts look like they were going to pop out of her too tight top at any second. Steve had his head down and was looking at the menu so he didn't notice her until she said, "Hey there guys! I'm Elizabeth and I'm going to be your server toady. What can I get you two handsome men to drink?" Her eyes got wide when Steve looked up at her, "Your Captain America" she said, a sly grin on her face.

Steve didn't enjoy being recognized in public so he forced a smile on his face, "Yes ma'am, I'd like a Sprite please"

"Coming right up sweetie" she said, licking her lips and winking at him.

She turned my way, her smile growing wider on her face when she saw me, "MMmmm, hi there, what can I get for you?" She laid her hand on my shoulder and rubbed her fingers down my arm.

_**Is she trying to flirt with me? Like I would ever be interested in someone like her. **_

I looked at her hand on my arm and then back to her face…she didn't get the hint, "Coke" I finally mumbled.

"And our friend would like a sweet tea please" Steve mentioned before she turned to flounce away.

"I think she was coming on to you Bucky" Steve joked "I wonder what Eden would think"

I sneered at him, "Like I would ever be interested in someone like that"

I looked up to see Eden making her way over to the table and I smiled at her…she was the only woman I could ever want.

_**That's a real woman!**_

"Sorry it took so long, there was a line in the bathroom. Has the waiter come by to get our drink order yet?" she asked as she slid into the chair next to me. I felt her hand find mine under the table and squeeze it gently.

Steve chuckled, "A waitress came by and got our drink order…she was something else"

She looked over at Steve curiously, "What's that mean?

I interrupted, "He means she looked like a floozy"

Eden giggled, "Oh really!? What makes you say that?"

Steve laughed, "May have been the way she was dressed…or it may have been the way she was flirting with Bucky…getting a little hands on over there"

Eden's mouth dropped open, "What?"

I kicked Steve under the table and muttered, "Jerk"

"Punk!" he said, reaching under the table to rub his shin.

Eden laughed at us and turned to smile at me, "Hmm, hands on huh? Should I be worried?" she teased.

"Absolutely not" I said, opening my menu in hopes that it would end the conversation. I didn't want Eden to think there was any way I could want or even look at another woman besides her. She was everything I needed or wanted.

She squeezed my hand one last time before letting it go to open her own menu. Eden was still looking down at her menu when I saw the waitress approaching our table again, our drinks on the tray she was holding.

"Here we go guys, a Sprite for Captain America" she sat the drink down in front of Steve.

"And here you go sweetie, a Coke for you" she said in a sickly sweet voice, winking at me as she sat it down.

She picked up the sweet tea off her tray and sat it down in front of Eden, "And for you…" she stopped and stared at Eden. I felt Eden's hand grip my knee suddenly and I glanced over at her to see what was wrong. She had a shocked look on her face, and she was staring back at the waitress.

"Eden…so nice to see you again" the waitress said with an evil smile on her face.

"Lizzie" Eden said back curtly.

"Hmm, how long has it been…a year and half? I remember the last time I saw you….you were running out of Michael's apartment crying" Lizzie put her hand on her hip, a smug look on her face.

At the sound of Michael's name I tensed up. Steve looked up inquisitively, watching the interaction…unsure of what was going on.

I assumed this was the girl that Eden's ex-boyfriend had cheated on her with….it made me dislike her even more.

_**Why in the world would he give up Eden for this girl?**_

"That's right, I guess I should thank you for that…because of you, I was able to get away from that asshole"

"Yeah, Michael was fun for a little while but I needed a real man" she said, her eyes falling on me.

She smiled at me, "Like you…you want to get a drink later?" she said, letting her hand touch my shoulder again. I heard Eden gasp…flabbergasted that Lizzie would so blatantly flirt with me in her face when it was obvious that we were there together.

I reached up and removed her hand from my shoulder, "No thanks, I have standards"

Lizzie jerked her hand away from me and huffed before walking away.

"I'm going to request another waitress" Steve said, getting up from the table and heading back to the front of the restaurant. He paused as he walked by Eden, laying his hand on her shoulder, "You alright?"

I saw her nod her head, "Yep" Steve smiled at her and walked away….Eden lowered her face to stare at her hands.

"I'm so embarrassed" she said quietly.

"You're not the one who should be embarrassed Eden" I told her, taking her hand in mine.

"I can't believe her! She's already broken up one relationship, now she tries to do it again"

I grabbed her shoulder and turned her towards me, "Eden, she didn't stand a chance with me...do you honestly think I would be interested in someone like her"

Eden shrugged.

"You're a silly woman Eden Page, if you think I would ever choose anyone over you" I used my thumb to tilt her face up to mine and kissed her on the lips.

She buried her face in my neck and I heard her whisper in my ear, "I love you"

I pulled away from her, "What did you say?"

She looked nervously up at me, "I love you" she said it again "I'm sorry if that freaks you out, I just thought you should know…I mean…I've felt that way for a while….I just…" she stopped talking.

"You apologize too much" I said, still trying to believe what I had just heard her say.

_**She said she loves me…what do I say? You say it back you idiot! You love her too!**_

She nodded her head, "I've heard that…once or twice before"

I saw Steve heading back to our table, a waiter following behind him. Before he got too close to us, I leaned down and whispered in her ear, "I love you too"

She looked up at me, a wide smile on her beautiful face.

Steve sat back down in his chair and the waiter introduced himself, "My name is Martin and I'm going to be taking over for Elizabeth"

The rest of the meal went smoothly. Steve being the great guy he is didn't ask who Lizzie was and how Eden knew her…instead he told funny stories about me and him growing up in Brooklyn. Eden laughed at each one, looking over at me with a twinkle in her eye. During dessert we got on the subject of Brooke and her move to DC the next day. Steve perked up at the mention of Brooke. The plan was to meet her Brooke's apartment at noon the next day and help her unload all of her stuff. I was excited to meet the woman that had caught my best friend's attention.

When the bill came, I snatched it up before Steve could grab it. He smiled at me when he saw me slip my wallet out of my pocket and pull the debit card from the very back and lay it on the table.

"Bucky…" he started to say

"What? A man can't take the woman he loves and his best friend out to lunch?" I said with a smile.

Steve eyes widened and he looked over at Eden and grinned, "I guess you finally told him"

She nodded.

I pretended to pout, "You told that jerk you loved me before you told me?"

She leaned over and kissed me sweetly on the lips and replied, "He asked"


	37. Chapter 37

I looked up slowly when I heard the waitress speaking…the voice was so familiar…where had I heard it before?

I know my mouth dropped open when I saw Lizzie sitting Bucky's coke down and winking at him. She was still staring at Bucky when she started to sit my tea down…once she glanced over and noticed me, she stopped to stare, an evil grin spreading across her face, "Eden…so nice to see you again"

I grabbed Bucky's knee and squeezed hard…I wanted to jump across that table and slap that smug look right off her face. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Bucky glance at me.

_**Stay calm Eden…don't say or do anything stupid. **_

"Lizzie" I said briskly. I was attempting to say as little as possible for fear that I would go into a rant and cause a scene.

She stuck her hand on her hip and shot back, "Hmm, how long has it been…a year and a half? I remember the last time I saw you…you were running out of Michael's apartment crying"

_**Bitch!**_

I felt Bucky's body stiffen next to me and Steve looked up, his eyes filled with confusion.

"That's right, I guess I should thank you for that…because of you, I was able to get away from that asshole"

She hesitated for only a second before she retorted back, "Yeah, Michael was fun for a little while but I needed a real man" I saw red when she let her eyes fall to Bucky, "Like you…you want to get a drink later?" She laid her hand on Bucky's shoulder and he stared up at her.

_**Oh hell no!**_

Bucky didn't see me clinch my fist and start to get up from my chair…but Steve did. I gasped when he kicked me hard with his foot under the table…I looked over at him with a glare and he shook his head and mouthed the word, "No" I'm sure Bucky thought I was just shocked that Lizzie would be so blunt and flirt with him in front of me…that was not the case…Steve had caught me with his foot in the shin and it hurt!

I looked over and saw Bucky reach up and remove Lizzie's hand from his shoulder and say to her, "No thanks, I have standards"

I watched Lizzie pull her hand away in shock and stomp off. I'm sure she had never been turned down before.

Once she had huffed away from our table, Steve got up and announced he was going to request another waitress. He stopped and put his hand on my shoulder, "You alright?" I knew he wasn't just talking about the incident that happened between me and Lizzie, he was also making sure he didn't kick me too hard.

I rolled my eyes at him and nodded my head, "Yep" He grinned at me and then walked away. As soon as he left I put my face down and stared at my lap. I couldn't believe that of all the restaurants in the city, we had to go to the one where Lizzie worked. Bucky had shown no interest in her whatsoever ever but all the bad memories of the breakup with Michael had come flooding back. Every single insecurity I felt about myself came flooding into my thoughts. I felt Bucky's hand on mine but it didn't make me feel any better about myself.

"I'm so embarrassed" I said, mostly to myself.

Bucky must have heard what I said because he replied, "You're not the one who should be embarrassed Eden" He took my hand in his and waited for me to respond.

I felt the anger in me start to rise, "I can't believe her! She's already broken up one relationship, now she tries to do it again"

Bucky let go of my hand and grabbed my shoulder, turning me to face him, "Eden, she didn't stand a chance with me…do you honestly think I would be interested in someone like her?"

_**But she's gorgeous and confident and….**_

I shrugged my shoulders, not quite sure what to say.

I saw him roll his eyes, "You're a silly woman Eden Page, if you think I would ever choose anyone over you" He lifted my face and kissed me sweetly on the lips.

_**I love this man! He always knows just what to say.**_

I don't know what came over me, but I just had to tell Bucky exactly how I felt about him, I leaned in and buried my face in his neck and whispered in his ear, "I love you"

He pulled away from me quickly, "What did you say?" He seemed so surprised that for a second I wondered if he had actually heard what I said.

I repeated myself, "I love you" I nervously looked up at him, "I'm sorry it that freaks you out, I just thought you should know…I mean…I've felt that way for a while…I just…" I was babbling so I shut my mouth to keep from making it worse.

"You apologize too much"

_**He is always saying that to me…maybe I shouldn't have told him…it's too soon to say I love you…we just met two weeks ago. Keep calm Eden, just be cool.**_

I nodded my head, "I've heard that…once or twice before"

_**Good girl! Don't panic and for God sakes, don't cry!**_

He leaned down close and whispered in my ear, "I love you too"

My heart started racing and I felt myself grinning from ear to ear when I looked up at him. Before I could say anything else to him, Steve sat down at the table and a waiter walked up and introduced himself.

I sat there the rest of the time screaming with joy on the inside. Steve started telling funny stories about him and Bucky when they were kids. It was so funny to listen to him describe all the trouble they would get themselves into. Bucky was something else when he was a kid. Eventually Brooke's name got brought up and I grinned when I saw Steven's reaction. We planned to meet at her apartment the next day to help her unload her stuff from the moving truck. I couldn't wait for Steve and Brooke to finally meet. I had a feeling it would be the start of something wonderful for the both of them.

When our waiter finally dropped off the bill, I saw Bucky pick it up quickly and pull his wallet from his pocket. He dug in the back until he found a debit card and then laid it on the table with the bill.

Steve smiled but started to say something, "Bucky…"

Bucky interrupted him before he could finish, "What? A man can't take the woman he loves and his best friend out to lunch?"

Steve looked at me, his eyes wide…he grinned at me, "I guess you finally told him"

I smiled and nodded.

I looked over at Bucky and saw the fake pout on his lips, "You told that jerk you loved me before you told me?"

I leaned over and kissed him on the lips softly, "He asked" I explained.

We left the restaurant once Bucky got his card back and signed the receipt. I caught a glimpse of Lizzie before we walked out of the restaurant. My right hand was being held tightly by Bucky, but with my left hand I threw her a wave and smiled victoriously.

We had just gotten into the car and were about to head home when Steve's phone rang. Bucky glanced down at the middle console and saw whoever it was that was calling…he glanced over at Steve and they shared a look between them.

I watched Steve pick up the phone and answer it…I listened as he talked to whoever it was on the other line.

"Hello….Yes sir, I understand….May I ask why? I think I have a right to know sir, he's my responsibility"

_**Oh no, please tell me he isn't talking about Bucky. He promised…Bucky promised me he wasn't leaving again!**_

I glanced over at Bucky; he had an intense look in his eye. "Bucky" I whispered. He didn't look my way, just put his hand up to silence me.

"Fine…we'll be there in an hour….No sir, an hour. We have someone with us that we need to drop off first….Goodbye" Steve sighed when he hung up the phone. He looked over at Bucky.

Bucky calmly asked, "Fury?"

Steve nodded, "He wants to see us both, now! He said he has something very important he needs to discuss with you."

Bucky glanced my way quickly and then turned back to Steve, "Let's get this over with…we can drop Eden off on the way"

Bucky didn't look at me, he just turned and faced forward. I saw Steve look at me in the rearview mirror but he just had a sad look in his eyes. I sat back in my seat and threw my arms across my chest in anger.

_**Fury must want them to go on another mission. **_

He had promised me he wasn't going on anymore missions. I couldn't sit by and watch the same thing happen as last time. I didn't say a word the entire ride home and Bucky didn't look my way once. I was running through each terrible scenario in my head…I was sure whatever it was that Fury wanted, it couldn't be good.

I was near tears by the time Steve pulled up in front of my building. Before he had even fully stopped the car, I had my seatbelt off and bolted out of the car. I heard Steve call after me but I didn't turn around. Bucky was shouting my name from inside the car…I heard him open his door as I made my way to the door to the apartment building. As quickly as I could, I ran up the stairs and to my door. I was fumbling with my keys, trying to push them into the lock when I heard loud footsteps running up the stairs. My fingers were shaking and I dropped the keys, "Shit" I reached down for them and when I stood up, Bucky was towering over me…an angry look on his face because I had run from him. I just slid my key into the lock and opened the door. I walked in and Bucky stalked after me, "Eden, don't walk away from me…we need to talk"

I kept walking away, scared to turn around and let him see the tears that had so suddenly started falling down my face. He grabbed my arm and spun me around to face him…the anger in his face vanished when he saw my tears. He tried to pull me close to him but I pushed him away, "No! You promised me Bucky Barnes…you promised me you wouldn't leave again"

"Eden, stop! I'm not going anywhere" he said, pulling me close to him again. I let him wrap his arms around me this time. "He can't make me go Eden…he just wants to talk to me. If he asks me to leave again, I'll tell him no…okay?"

I shook my head, "You can't leave Bucky"

He was rubbing my back with his hand, "I won't leave you Eden"

He pulled me away from him and leaned down to look me in the eye, "I love you….I meant it when I said it."

I wiped the tears from my face, and let out a deep breath, "What could he want from you Bucky?"

He shook his head, "I don't know…I'm going to go find out and then I promise, I'll come right back. Watch a scary movie or something….I promise I'll try to be back before it's over"

I smiled at him, "I can't watch a scary movie without you...who would I snuggle up with?"

He smirked, "Good point! Fine, do something else, anything else! Just don't worry about me, okay?"

I nodded and wrapped my arms around him, "I love you Bucky"

He leaned down and kissed me passionately, until we finally pulled away breathless, "I want to hear you say that every day for the rest of my life"

He turned around and walked out the door before I could say anything else.


	38. Chapter 38

Steve was standing by the car when I finally made my way back downstairs and out to the parking lot. When he saw me walking towards the car, he got back in and started it up. As soon as I got my seatbelt back on he asked, "She okay?"

I sighed, "She's okay…just worried"

"I don't know what he wants Bucky, but you don't have to do anything you don't want to. If he tries to get you back in the field, just tell him no" he looked over at me "okay?"

I nodded, "I'm not going anywhere Steve. I won't leave her"

We rode the rest of the way in silence. When we got to the new SHIELD headquarters we both got out of the car and headed up to Director Fury's office. He stood up when we walked into his office.

"Sergeant Barnes…Captain Rogers…please have a seat"

I sat down cautiously, I felt myself getting tense….I was ready to refuse whatever he had to offer.

"Sergeant Barnes, I asked you here today to discuss your future with SHIELD" Fury said, sitting on the edge of his desk.

"Director Fury, you and I have discussed this, Bucky doesn't need to be put out in the field again. He can't handle it" Steve insisted.

I clinched my fist tightly, remembering the failed mission….the faces and voices of my victims. I felt my heart start to race and I tried to focus.

Fury put his hand up to stop Steve from continuing, "Which is why I have given it some thought and have come up with an alternative" He turned to me, "Sergeant Barnes, you are too great of an asset to not use. With that being said, I have a proposition for you. We lost a lot of good agents during the incident, our numbers have dwindled. We now have to find new recruits, many of whom will have little or no training. I want you to train them."

I looked up at him in shock, "Me? You want me to train your new agents?"

He smirked, "Who better to train an agent to fight HYDRA then the Winter Soldier, a former member of HYDRA. You would only have a handful of recruits at a time. You would spend several weeks training them a few hours a day in hand to hand combat and weapons. You would work with them until you felt they were ready."

I glanced over at Steve…he had a surprised smile on his face, "What do you think Bucky? Are you up to it?"

"I wouldn't be asked to join any missions? Just train your recruits?" I asked quietly.

Fury nodded, "Strictly training, that's all"

I thought about it and stood up suddenly. I faced Director Fury and stared at him a moment before sticking my hand out to him, "Then we have a deal"

He nodded and shook my hand, "Report here on Monday morning at 10:00am Sergeant Barnes. We have designated a space for your training area. Agent Hill will show you the facilities before you leave."

"Yes sir" I said with a nod.

My mind was still racing as Agent Hill showed us around the training rooms. I couldn't wait to get back to Eden's and tell her the good news. She would be thrilled to know that Director Fury was not planning on sending me out in the field…not that I would have gone anyway. We didn't leave SHIELD until nearly 5:30.

Steve and I talked about it on the way back to Eden's. He was relieved that I had been given an assignment that would keep me in D.C. When we got to the apartment complexes, Bucky parked in Eden's building and left his car there. We were all planning to drive over to Brooke's apartment together tomorrow anyway.

"Do you want to come up?" I asked. I knew it was the polite thing to do but I also was hoping he would say no. I wanted Eden to myself tonight.

"No, you and Eden need some time alone after the day we had…I'll see you guys tomorrow" He patted me on the back and then turned to walk across to his apartment.

I made my way upstairs and quietly walked into the apartment. There weren't any lights on in the apartment and I felt the hair stand up on the back on my neck….It was eerily quiet. I made my way into the living room and found Eden on the couch asleep. She had pulled the throw blanket over herself and was cuddled into a ball. I smiled and made my way over to her. I kneeled down beside the couch and watched her for several minutes.

_**She is so beautiful and pure….and she loves me….she knows about every terrible thing I've done and she still loves me.**_

She must have sensed she was being watched….I saw her stir and then open her eyes slowly. The apartment was dark but she blinked her eyes a few times and squinted at me, "Bucky?"

I touched her face, "It's me"

She sat up to make room for me…as soon as I sat down beside her she flung herself into my lap and wrapped her arms around my neck. We stayed like that for several minutes, enjoying the feel of being in each other's arms.

"What did he want? Did he ask you to go on another mission?" she asked, a worried look on her face.

"No, no missions" I said.

I explained to her what Director Fury had proposed. She was relieved and excited for me when I told her that I had accepted his offered. It felt good to have purpose...to be fighting on the side of the good guys. I had been a good soldier before HYDRA twisted me into a monster...I could be a good solider again.

I finally asked, "What would you like to do tonight?"

She thought about and replied, "Let's go for a walk…we can pick up some food on the way back home and then watch a movie"

I nodded, "Sounds good" I let her go and stood up.

"Let me just go change clothes, ok?" I watched her head to the bedroom and with a sly smile, I followed her. She already had her pants off and was slipping into a pair of blue jeans when I walked in…she didn't pay any attention to me as I sat down on the bed and watched her change. She slipped her blouse off and then stood there in her bra while she dug through her dresser for a t-shirt.

_**She has no idea how sexy she is just walking around in that bra.**_

She finally pulled out a black shirt and turned around, "What?" she said when she caught me staring at her. She noticed the bulge in my pants and smirked, "Really? You are insatiable Barnes, you know that right?" She came up to stand in front of me…I leaned in to kiss her stomach, nipping at the skin. She put her hand on my shoulders and pushed me back onto the bed. She crawled up my body and straddled my waist. I put my hands on her hip and groaned when I felt her grind herself against my crotch. She reached down and unbuttoned my shirt, letting her fingers dance along my skin. I grumbled in protest when she lifted herself off of me…she seemed to be thinking about something.

"Stand up" she finally commanded.

I looked up at her curiously, but did what she asked. She stood in front of me again and with a shy smile, she reached down and unbuttoned my jeans. Once she had slid the zipper down, she reached in and grasped me tightly, sliding her small hand down me. I put my hand on her shoulder to steady myself as I exhaled slowly, closing my eyes.

I felt her pull her hand away and grip the sides of my jean, shimmying them down my legs, along with my boxers. "Sit down" she said.

I sat and then watched her slide to her knees.

"Eden, what are you…" She stopped me mid-sentence when I felt her slide her tongue over the tip.

I was looking down at her and she looked up once before she slid me into her mouth. I threw my head back and inhaled sharply. I gripped the mattress with both hands as she pleasured me with her mouth and tongue. It took everything I had not to grab the back of her head and push myself deeper into her sweet mouth. When I felt myself getting close to my release I moaned, "Eden, I'm almost there….you can stop if you want…." She did something with her tongue that made me moan loudly…"you can finish with your hand if you don't want to….." she gripped my hips with both hands, signaling that she had no intention of stopping what she was doing. I let her continue until finally I groaned loudly and came. She pulled away with a smile and raised herself up to stand in front of me. I kicked my jeans and boxers off completely.. I looked up at her and smiled before I reached out and grabbed her by the waist. I reached for the button of her jeans, "What do you think you are doing?" she asked, using her hand to tilt my face up to hers.

"Returning the favor" I said, and yanked her pants and underwear down, all in one pull.

"Bucky" she squealed, trying to pull away.

I grasped hips tightly and pulled her towards me. She gasped in pleasure when I slide one finger in…she was already ready for me. She slide her feet out of her jeans and followed me as I pulled her back onto the bed with me. When she was lying next to me, I propped myself up and continued to slide my finger in and out of her, enjoying the look of pleasure on her face. I could tell she was getting close, she kept thrusting her hips and I felt her grip the sheets tightly. I rolled over and positioned myself over her. She looked into my eyes as I slid into her. She reached up and touched my face, breathing heavily. I pumped into her slowly, enjoying every moan and ever gasp from her lips. She begged me to go faster but I kept my slow pace, teasing her. Since I had already had one release I was in no hurry to finish….I could go like this for hours.

She tried to speed up the pace but I wouldn't allow it…I was in complete control…she groaned in frustration and I smirked down at her, enjoying her reaction. When she had finally had enough, I felt her push at me and she demanded I roll over. I did as she told me and I lay on my back. She slide down on me slowly and her sigh of pleasure made me shiver. She was in control now and her pace was much quicker. With each roll of her hips I could feel myself losing it….I reached up to rub my hands down her chest. She placed her hands on the headboard and used it as leverage to slide herself up and down me. I was almost there; just a few more seconds….I looked up at her face and could see she was reaching the end. I grabbed her hips as I came; pumping into her and feeling her tighten around me, moaning my name as she lost control. She slid off of me and lay on her back next to me, trying to catch her breath.

"Bucky?" she asked

"Hmmmm" I replied

"You're amazing"

I smiled and sat up, "You're not so bad yourself"

She slapped my arm hard and giggled, "Wow, thanks a lot….geez!"

I bent down to kiss her on the lips, "You know I'm just kidding…come on, let's go for that walk"

**I love to hear feedback you guys. Please review if you enjoy and I promise I'll keep updating quickly.**

**-Ecorley**


	39. Chapter 39

Once we were dressed again, we headed out of the apartment and down to the street.

"So, where do you want to go?" I asked him, grabbing his hand.

He looked down at our intertwined fingers and smiled, "Wherever you want…lead the way"

I picked a direction and we started walking. I had been working hard the last couple of months and hadn't been outside of my apartment to enjoy the sights that D.C. had to offer. As we walked past all the shops, we would stop to peek in the windows. When we got to the pet store, I spent a long time watching two puppies play in the window. They were so adorable! I would tap on the glass and one of them would walk over at pat at the window, licking the glass where I had my hand. I looked over at Bucky and he was watching me with a smile on his face. He finally had to drag me away from the window…I looked over my shoulder one last time before we continued on our stroll.

We had only gone about a block before I smelled it. The most delicious fragrant smell and I knew exactly where it was coming from. Bucky noticed me perk up and looked at me curiously…I pulled away from him and looked into the window of the homemade candy store. He walked up beside me and when I looked up at him, he had an eyebrow raised, an amused expression on his face.

I pointed at the door and said, "Please?"

He rolled his eyes, "Really?...how old are you again?"

"Come on Bucky, you can't tell me it doesn't look and smell delicious"

He shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly, "I can't remember the last time I had any kind of candy…I never had a lot of it as a kid and once the war happened…." He let his sentence trail off.

He chuckled when my mouth dropped open, "You're kidding right? Blasphemy! Come on, we're going in" I looped my arm through his and he allowed me to drag him through the door. The older woman at the counter looked up from what she was doing when the bell rang as we entered. I had been in a few times before and I knew she was the owner.

She smiled when she saw me dragging Bucky in, "Good Evening…are you looking for anything particular tonight?"

"No, just looking for something sweet for my friend here" I said, nudging Bucky.

He bent down and whispered in my ear, "I already had something sweet tonight" I looked up to see the smirk on his face and I felt my face go red.

I heard the owner say, "Well, we have some free samples here if you want to try a few things"

I grinned and tugged Bucky over to the counter she had pointed at. There were small plates of different samples of fudge….so many different kinds to try! I picked up a piece of just plain chocolate fudge and turned to him.

"Open" I demanded, holding the fudge between my fingers and up to his mouth.

He smiled and shook his head, "You didn't say please"

I stuck my tongue out at him and then sweetly asked, "Please"

He rolled his eyes again before opening his mouth. I popped the fudge in and then licked the chocolate off my fingers…I watched his eyes light up as he began to chew.

"MMmmmmm" he mumbled as he nodded his head.

I leaned closer to him, "Uh huh, you see what you have been missing out on all this time!"

He smiled at me and then leaned down like he was going to kiss me…dodging at the last second to reach for a piece of Peanut Butter Fudge. He smiled slyly and popped it into his mouth, nodding his head in approval. I stood back and watched him with a smile…I let him continue to try each sample while I wandered around the rest of the store.

There were so many different kinds of chocolates and truffles…peanut brittle…almond bark…anything you could think of really. I grabbed a clear cellophane bag from a stand and started to fill it with different types of candies for Bucky and I to enjoy later at home.

I heard him talking to the woman at the counter and I turned to see him letting her help him decide on which kind of fudge to get. It was nice to see him feeling so comfortable around other people. Steve had told me during one of our conversations at the hospital that Bucky didn't usually enjoy being out in public or talking to people he didn't know. He believed that people felt uncomfortable around him because of his arm. The owner saw me looking over at them and she winked at me…I couldn't help but smile back.

Once I had my plastic bag full, I made my way over to join them. She was breaking off a small piece of peanut brittle and handing it to Bucky so he could try it. He took a small bite and groaned in pleasure, "Mmmm, Eden you have to try this" he said, thrusting the rest at me. I took the rest from him and nodded…he had the silliest grin on his face. I looked at the counter and saw Bucky had already had her fill up two boxes with different kinds of fudge and was now directing her to fill up the third with peanut brittle and pralines.

_**I guess that's what people mean when they say someone looks like a kid in a candy store.**_

I leaned up to whisper in his ear, "How old are YOU again? I think you have enough now"

"You're the one that dragged me in here" he smiled, and then noticed the bag I had in my hands…."What is all that?" he asked, curiously.

I held up the bag, "Well while you were over here at the fudge counter, I went around and looked at everything else" I said laughing.

I think that's when he finally looked around the store and realized it carried way more than just fudge and peanut brittle...his eyes got wide and he took a step forward like he was going to go look around.

I grabbed his arm to stop him, "Not necessary! I already picked up one of everything for you to try"

He slid his arm around my shoulders and kissed me on the cheek, "That's my girl" I laid the plastic bag next to the two boxes already on the counter and watched as the owner rang up everything. I was shocked at the total but Bucky didn't even flinch when she told him the amount. He just pulled out his wallet and slid her the debit card. She placed everything into a bag and handed it to me, "You guys enjoy and come back and see me"

I chuckled when I heard Bucky say, "Yes ma'am, we will definitely be back"

After we had stepped back out onto the street I turned to Bucky, "I can't believe you spent $200 on candy"

"Your fault, you're the one who dragged me in there" He threw his arm around my shoulders again as we continued down the street.

We decided we had time to stop at one more place before we headed back to my apartment. I knew exactly where I wanted to go and it was only a couple of stores down. I had found the antique store right after I had moved into my apartment. I loved to look at all the beautiful old things, especially the jewelry.

Bucky followed me in and we wandered around the store. I was admiring an old desk they had and I saw Bucky head over to the corner where they had a jukebox. I walked over to him and he turned to me with a smile, "What do you think? Would it fit in my bedroom?"

I raised my eyebrow at him, "Yeah it probably would fit…in YOUR bedroom. We should get the rest of your stuff from Steve's. So, I guess you can start sleeping in YOUR room tonight. I'm sure glad I get my bed all by myself again….you know you snore, right?"

Bucky looked over at me quickly, realizing what I had said, "I don't snore" he said, offended that I would suggest such a thing.

I laughed and walked away from him, heading to a glass counter that held antique jewelry. I scanned the beautiful silver and gold pieces. One ring caught my eye and I asked the salesperson if I could see it. She pulled the ring out and let me try it on…it fit perfectly! It was a beautiful London Blue Topaz in a silver setting. I felt Bucky come up beside me, "What do you have there?" he asked. I stuck my hand out so he could see the ring on my right hand….sparkling in the light.

"Wow, that's nice" he said, taking my hand in his and pulling it in for a closer look, "How much is it?" he asked the young lady.

I wasn't surprised when she told him that it cost $500. I shrugged and smiled at her as I slid it off my finger and handed it back, "It really is a beautiful ring…thanks for letting me try it on"

I turned around to start looking at some jeweled hair clips in another case and felt an arm on my shoulder, "Eden, if you like it I could….."

I put my hand on his chest to stop him and smiled, "No Bucky, I don't want you buying me a bunch of expensive things, ok?"

He smirked at me, "What if I want to buy you a bunch of expensive things?"

The ring was beautiful and I did want it but I didn't want Bucky to think that it was okay to lavish me with expensive gifts…I wasn't that kind of girl. He didn't have to buy my affection, he already had it.

I reached out my hand to him, "Come on, I'm getting hungry…if you insist on buying me something, you can pay for dinner"

He frowned at me but took my hand and let me drag him out of the store.


	40. Chapter 40

On the way back to my apartment, we stopped at a deli and picked up some sandwiches. The sun had completely set and the temperature was falling fast. I had only slipped on a t-shirt when we left the apartment, not realizing it would be chilly out. When we walked out of the deli, I shivered and rubbed my arms.

"You cold?" Bucky asked.

I nodded, "I'll be fine, we're only a couple of blocks from the apartment."

Bucky put the bag carrying the sandwiches down on a bench and reached to unbutton his shirt.

I noticed a group of ladies that were walking by slow down to admire him as he slid the shirt off. He was wearing a tight gray undershirt that showed off every single muscle he had. One of the women nearly walked into a lamp post because she couldn't take her eyes off of him.

He thrust his shirt out at me, "Put this on"

"Bucky" I hissed at him quietly. "What are you doing? Put your shirt back on!"

He looked at me with a frown on his face and I saw the hurt in his eyes.

_**Shit! He thinks you're embarrassed because of his arm. Great job Eden!**_

I reached out to him and shook my head, "No Bucky, I didn't mean it that way"

The hurt in his eyes didn't fade and I sighed, "I'd hate to have to beat the shit out of any of those ladies over there who are drooling over your sexy ass" I said pointing at a group of woman staring at him.

The hurt look was replaced by one of confusion, "What?"

I grabbed his shoulder and turned him…one of the women actually waved at him and winked…I was not amused.

"Look at yourself Bucky….you're hot! Do you honestly think that the only thing people see when they look at you is that metal arm?" I said, placing my hand on his chest.

I turned when I heard one woman from the group whistle at Bucky and motion him to come over….I sneered at her and looked back at Bucky.

He was smirking, "Do you think I should go over there and see what she wants?" he teased.

I frowned and tried to pull away from him but he wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me into him, laying a long, deep kiss on my lips. When he finally pulled away I was breathless and the women were all clapping and cheering.

He helped me slip his shirt on and I knotted it at the waist. He picked up the bags and reached for my hand, "Come on, let's go home"

His shirt was warm and smelled like him….I inhaled deeply and smiled to myself as I thought back to that kiss.

When we were almost to my apartment I noticed that Bucky tensed up…his hand gripped mine tighter and he slowed down his pace.

"What's wrong?" I asked, glancing up at him. His eyes had darkened and his face had gone emotionless…I hadn't seen him this way since the night he returned from the mission.

He stopped walking and was staring in the direction of the park across from my apartment. I followed his gaze and my heart stopped…there was Michael, standing in the park watching us as we approached.

_**What is he doing here? Why can't he just leave me alone?**_

Michael looked nervously at Bucky before he raised his hand and motioned for me to come over to him.

I felt Bucky start to pull his hand away from mine and move forward towards Michael but I grasped his hand tightly, "Bucky no!"

I was surprised at the look of anger in his face, "What's he doing here Eden?"

I shook my head, "I don't know Bucky…I had some emails from him…I deleted most of them"

His jaw flinched, "What did they say?" he spit out.

_**If you tell him, he is going to run over there and beat the shit out of Michael...but I can't lie to him!**_

I hesitated and he asked again, "What did they say Eden?"

I let out a shaky breath, "I only read two…in the first one he apologized for what happened that night and asked who you were….and…"

"And what?"

"And he said that I should end things with you so that him and I could get back together" I finished.

Bucky's eyes darkened more; he looked dangerous, "What did the second one say?"

"He called me a bitch and said I would regret ignoring him" I said it softly, raising my eyes to him.

He turned from me and stalked to where Michael was standing, I followed after him, "Bucky….stop….Bucky! Please!"

He was only a few yards from Michael when I threw myself in front of him and put my hands on his chest to stop him. He had no choice but to stop, unless he planned on throwing me out of the way. He looked down at me, "Move Eden"

I turned around and saw Michael standing there with his hands held out in front of him.

"I just want to talk to you Eden" he said.

I turned around to face Bucky again, "I'm going to talk to him, okay?"

Bucky shook his head at me, "After everything, you still want to talk to him?"

I grabbed his arm and pulled him away from Michael and to the bench that was only a few yards away.

"I don't want to talk to him Bucky, but I have to. The last time he was too drunk to understand what I was saying. I need him to know that he has absolutely no chance of ever getting back with me….because I'm in love with you. Look where we are Bucky…this is where we first met"

He looked down at the bench and the anger in his face lessened…he slid a hand up to my face to stare into my eyes, "He's not going to hurt you again….I won't let him" he whispered.

"I know, which is why I'm not scared to go over there and talk to him"

"I'll be right here…if he steps out of line one time Eden…so help me God I'll put an end to him" he said.

I smiled at him and leaned up to kiss him on the lips. He threw a glare at Michael, who was standing there watching the entire thing, "Five minutes" he said to me. He sat down suddenly on the bench and faced Michael.

I patted him on the shoulder and then turned and walked over to Michael, "Make it quick…what do you want?"

He pointed at Bucky, "Who is that guy Eden? I've been watching you…he's been staying at your apartment"

"You've been spying on me!? Wow, that's pathetic! Who do you think he is Michael? We're together!" I said, trying to keep my voice calm.

"Why didn't you respond to my emails? I've been trying to get in touch with you."

I pointed to my arm and face, showing him the quickly fading cut on my temple, "I was in a car accident Michael…I was in the hospital for 3 days and I wasn't exactly up to checking my emails. Not that I would have responded to them even if I had seen them."

"Why" he shot back.

It was getting harder and harder to keep my voice down, "Because we aren't together anymore!"

"We could be if you would just forgive me already" he said, a bit too loudly.

I turned around and saw that Bucky had stood up when he heard Michael shout, I shook my head at him and he sat back down again.

"No we can't Michael. Do you not understand that I hate you for what you did? We can never get back together…ever!" I said with a tone of finality.

"Because of him?" he shouted, pointing at Bucky.

"Yes Michael! Because I love him! And because you're an unfaithful piece of shit with a drinking problem" I yelled back.

I saw him falter when I said that last part, "Everything has been shit since we broke up Eden...Lizzie dumped me...I just want to get back to how things were before her"

_**Don't feel sorry for him. He got himself into this situation. He's the one that cheated on you with that whore!**_

"I hope you can find someone else that can make you happy….but it will never be me Michael"

I turned to walk away, only to hear him yell back, "I never loved you anyway you bitch!"

I stopped in my tracks, hurt that he had to stoop that low….I saw Bucky stand up, ready to bolt over to me.

Michael yelled again, "You want to know why I cheated on you? Because you were always lousy in bed…almost as bad as when I took your virginity for the first time!"

I felt something inside of me explode, anger I never knew possible filled me up and I turned and walked back over to him. He was grinning at me like an idiot and it made me even madder. The grin from his face disappeared the moment my fist connected with his nose. I put ever bit of anger into that punch and I was rewarded with a shout of pain from him…he put his hand up to his nose and when he pulled it away there was blood on his fingers.

"You bitch!"

I pulled my arm back again, ready to take a second shot at him but I felt hands grab me around my waist and pull me back. I was struggling against Bucky's arms trying to make him release me, "Let me go Bucky"

I felt him pick me up and throw me over his shoulder, laughing as I demanded to be put down. He was walking away from Michael and towards my apartment complex, carrying me and our bags effortlessly, still chuckling as I struggled against him. I felt him slap me on the ass, "Damn Woman! I thought I needed to protect you…you seemed to be doing a nice job on your own" When we reached the door, the put me down and I looked towards the park…Michael wasn't there anymore. I glared up at Bucky…he was smiling down at me.

_**I punched Michael! I made him bleed! The look on his face!**_

I suddenly busted out laughing and laid my head on Bucky's chest, "Did I really just do that?"

"Yes and it was pretty sexy to watch" he said, sliding his hand down my back "You know all that shit he said wasn't true right? You're definitely not lousy in bed"

I rolled my eyes, "How do you know? I'm the first woman you slept with in 70 years"

He leaned down and kissed me, "I just do…come on, we'll eat and lounge around on the couch….maybe I'll even share my candy with you" he said, waving the bag at me.


	41. Chapter 41

Watching Eden punch that prick in the nose was the highlight of my day for two reasons…first, I knew she had absolutely no feelings for him anymore and second, she could throw a punch.

_**Eden had some spirit in her. I wonder how she would feel about learning some defensive moves. It would make me feel better knowing she could take care of herself. **_

Once we had gotten upstairs and into the apartment, she headed to the kitchen to grab some drinks while I unpacked our sandwiches. I was disappointed when Eden said she wasn't in the mood for a scary movie tonight. She pulled The Godfather from her movie shelf and slipped it in saying it was one of her favorites and a classic that I had to watch. Honestly, I didn't care watch we watched, just being with her was enough for me. Once we had eaten she scooted closer to me and pulled the blanket from the back of the couch to cover us…snuggling into me. It was a long movie but I was enjoying it…at one point I looked down to see her eyes were closed. It was hard not to stare at her while she slept but I watched the rest of the movie and when it was over I turned off the TV with the remote. She stirred awake when I sat the remote back down.

She sat up and yawned, "Did I fall asleep?"

I stood up and grabbed the trash from our dinner, taking it into the kitchen to throw away, "Yep, and you were snoring!"

"I do NOT snore Bucky Barnes" she called after me.

I turned off the light in the kitchen and then went to the front door to make it was locked and dead bolted. When I went back to the living room, Eden wasn't there so I flipped off that light and headed to her bedroom. I could hear the water in the sink running when I entered. I pulled off my jeans and undershirt and slipped into bed. She came out a few minutes later, her hair in a bun and wearing an oversized t-shirt and her panties.

When she saw me in the bed, she put her hand on her hip and asked, "What do you think you're doing?"

I didn't understand what she meant, "What?"

"I distinctly remember you saying something at the antique shop about YOUR room"

I smirked at her…two could play at that game, "You're right, I guess I better start sleeping in there from now on. It's not proper for me to sleep in your room."

She frowned at me when I pulled back the covers and got out of the bed. I walked up to her and kissed her gently on the cheek, "Goodnight Eden. I'll see you in the morning."

I grabbed my phone off the dresser and headed to the guest room that was now my bedroom. Before I walked through the door, I peeked back and saw her watching me from her bedroom, an unsure look on her face.

I walked in and shut the door behind me, lying on the bed with my phone in my hand…waiting. It didn't take more than 5 minutes before my phone beeped.

Eden: Get in here!

Bucky: Ask nicely!

Eden: Please get your sexy ass in here now!

I smirked and got out of the bed to head back to her room. She had already turned all the lights off so it was completely dark. My night vision was excellent so I could see her lying in the bed, facing my direction. I walked to the empty side of the bed and slid in, laying on my back to wait for her to snuggle up to me. She eventually scooted over, snuggling her face in my chest as I wrapped my arm around her.

"Jerk" she said, stifling a yawn, letting her arm wrap around my stomach.

"I love you too" I whispered before closing my eyes.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I woke up the next morning and felt a warm body curled against my back, Bucky's metal arm lying protectively over my waist. I squinted at the clock.

9:00am

We still had plenty of time before we needed to be at Brooke's house to help her unload the truck. I wiggled from under Bucky's arm and went into the bathroom to take a long hot shower. I slipped a towel onto the rack and opened the shower door to step in. I wet my hair and lathered it with shampoo and then conditioner. I was just about to reach down for my shower gel when I heard the door to the shower open and felt a breeze on my back. I turned to see Bucky stepping into the shower, a sly grin on his face, "You owe me, remember?" I nodded and smiled; he closed the door behind him and stepped under the water to wet his hair.

Once it was completely wet, I turned him around, "Lean your head back" He did what I asked and I lathered some shampoo in his hair, enjoying the sigh of pleasure from him as I scrubbed it in. He rinsed it out and I once again reached for my shower gel and bath poof. Once it was soapy I used it to wash my chest and legs while he watched, letting the water run down his face as he stared at me lustfully. I used it on his chest, enjoying how the soap bubbles ran down his chest and then slid lower. I looked him in the eyes when I reached down to slide my hand down the length of him. He closed his eyes and let out a guttural moan. I only got a few strokes in before he reached down to pick me up. I felt it pressed against my stomach and I reached up to kiss him. He leaned back against the wall of the shower and lifted me up until I felt the tip of him graze the outside of my sex. He dropped me down on him in one swift motion until he was all the way in. I wrapped my arm around his neck and kissed him gently along his jaw. He put both hands on my hips as he lifted me up and down his shaft. He controlled everything and I let him. I hungrily nipped at his skin, letting my moans of pleasure entice him to keep going for as long as possible. The water eventually grew less and less warm until eventually it was just cold water coming down on us.

He was doing something with his hips that was driving me wild…I almost didn't mind the cold water that was sliding down my skin. I threw my head back and whimpered when the orgasm hit me. I shivered and moaned his name, "Bucky…."

He came a moment later and quickly pulled himself out of me and reached down to turn off the freezing water. I leaned against the wall trembling. He pulled me against his body and kissed me on the lips, "Next time we do that first…before all the hot water is gone"

I nodded and smiled. He opened the door and reached out for a towel. He wrapped it around his waist and then handed me the other towel. I stepped out and wrapped myself up in it. Once we had gotten dressed and ready for the day, I went into the kitchen to find us something to eat. We decided on something simple, just scrambled eggs and some toast. I was just getting ready to start scrambling eggs when there was a knock at my door.

I glanced over at Bucky and he shrugged his shoulder. I made my way to the door and peeked through the hole to see Steve standing outside. I looked at my watch.

11:15

We weren't supposed to leave for another 45 minutes but from the smile on his face, he must have been excited. I threw open the door and greeted him, "Good morning Steve, have you eaten anything?" I squealed when he lifted me up in his arms into a big hug.

Once he sat me down he smiled and said, "Good morning! Nope"

I motioned for him to follow me, "Well come on in then, you're just in time for breakfast"

Bucky looked over and smiled when Steve walked into the kitchen. Steve patted him on the back and took the other stool on his left, "Morning Buck"

I cracked open a few more eggs and then started cooking. I popped some bread in the toaster and listened to Steve and Bucky talk. Once everything was done, the three of us sat in a row at the counter and ate in silence. Once we were finished and everything was in the dishwasher, I looked at the clock to see it was 11:50.

"We should get going guys…Brooke said the truck would be there by noon" I said.

Once we got downstairs I slipped into the front seat so I could navigate and Bucky got in back, Steve drove us over to Brooke's apartment complex. It was a newer place with a lot of amenities. I knew the Smithsonian was paying her a lot better than her previous job and were covering all her moving expenses. I spotted her red hair before we had even parked, "There she is!" I squealed reaching over to honk the horn. She looked gorgeous as always, her red hair was flowing behind her and she wearing dark blue jeans and a emerald green sweater. She turned when she heard the horn and ran over to Steve's car. I was barely out the door before she ran up to me and hugged me tightly. I heard her whisper in my ear, "Do I look okay?" I pulled away with a giggle and nodded. Steve had already gotten out of the car and was nervously standing by his door. Once Bucky was out of the car, the two of them made their way over to us. Steve stepped up first and stuck his hand out to shake Brooke's. She looked over at me and raised her eyebrow, a cocky look on her face.

"I'm not a hand shake kind of girl Steve" she said, with a smile. Steve looked disappointed for a second before Brooke stepped forward to hug him, "I'm a hugger"

They stared at each for several moments once she pulled away from him. Bucky and I glanced at each other, smiling. Brooke finally looked over at Bucky and stepped forward to hug him as well. I heard her whisper in his ear, "I'm glad I haven't had to hunt you down and kick your ass yet"

He pulled away with a smile and nodded at her…he reached out and slid his arm around my waist, kissing me on the cheek.

Brooke directed the guys over to the truck and we grabbed a few boxes before we followed her to the apartment. Luckily she was right near the entrance and on the ground floor. While the guys unloaded the big stuff, Brooke and I unpacked boxes of movies, books, and other little things. Brooke kept thanking them over and over again. After Steve and Bucky had brought the couch in and placed it where Brooke instructed, she watched as they left back out to grab more stuff.

"Good God Eden, he sure is good looking" she said, glancing over at me while I placed her books on the shelf.

I rolled my eyes at her, "Yeah yeah, I know you think Steve is hot."

She giggled, "Well yeah he is good looking too but I was talking about Bucky actually"

I looked up at her and smiled, "Oh, he is isn't he?" She nodded.

At that moment, Bucky walked back in the apartment carrying a big box. He walked over and laid it gently onto the floor next to my feet. I could see it was another box of books. I stared at him as he stood up…he had taken off his shirt right after they had started moving the big stuff and he was now wearing just a wife beater. He caught me looking at him and smirked at me…he pulled me close, "What?" he asked.

"Just admiring the view" I said before I kissed him. I pulled away and started unpacking the next box of books. Once the guys had gotten the truck completely unloaded, Steve offered to follow Brooke in his car so she could drop it back off at the U-Haul place and the he could give her a ride back home. I smiled and waved at her as they left the apartment.

By the time they got back almost an hour later, Bucky and I had gotten her bed put together and made, her books and movies on the shelves, and unloaded all the kitchen boxes.

Brooke walked in and looked around at our progress, "Wow guys, maybe Steve and I should leave and come back later." She turned to Steve, "What do you think?"

He grinned and nodded.

"Get your ass in here and help" I demanded.

Between the 4 of us, we were able to get everything completely unpacked and put up by 5:00pm. Bucky and I were sitting on the couch together with our feet propped up on the coffee table and Steve was sitting in the recliner drinking some water when Brooke walked into the living room.

"Thank you guys so much…it would have taken me forever to do all this by myself" she said.

"No problem at all" Steve said, smiling up at her.

"As payback, I'm taking you guys out tonight." She said, smiling over at me with a mischievous glint in her eye.

I was instantly suspicious, "Where exactly are you taking us?"

She winked at me, "It's a surprise"

"Brooke…" I warned her, "Where?"

She shrugged her shoulders and looked at me, "I did some googling…I found a karaoke place not far from here…I thought we could go have some drinks and see what happens"

I pointed at her, "I knew it! No way! The last time we did karaoke, someone took video of me"

She faked a gasp, "Are you talking about Moi? I would never!"

Bucky and Steve were chuckling as they watched us go back and forth. Bucky finally interjected, "I'd actually love to go…Steve what about you?"

He nodded, "Sounds like fun to me too"

I turned to Bucky, "Traitor! You're supposed to be on my side"

He pulled me close and kissed me on the cheek, "I'm always on your side….come on, I want to see you sing in person…maybe get a few drinks in you and see what happens"

I looked at each one of them, all smiling at me before I finally growled, "FINE, we can go to the karaoke bar…but that doesn't mean I'm going to sing!"

Brooke sniggered at me, "We'll see if you're still saying that after a couple of daiquiris"

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Whose ready to finally see some sparks fly between Steve and Brooke?**

**As always, thanks for the comments and the favs/follows!**


	42. Chapter 42

Once they talked me into going, Brooke asked me to stay at her apartment with her so we could get ready together. I knew exactly what that meant…she planned on doing my makeup and dressing me up in her clothes, like her own personal Barbie doll. She had a closet full of clothes to choose from and I could use the guest bathroom to shower. Steve was going to take Bucky with him so they could go shower and change clothes too.

I walked Bucky to the door and he leaned down to whisper in my ear, "So are you going to be dressed up like you were the last time you went out to karaoke?"

I rolled my eyes and whispered back, "That's all up to Brooke, there's no telling what she makes me wear…why?"

He smirked at me and shrugged his shoulder, "Just wondering how many men I'll have to fight off my girl tonight"

I let my hand fall to his chest, enjoying the curve of each muscle and leaned in closer, "Do you think I'm worth the trouble?"

He nodded, "Most definitely"

I wrapped my arms around his neck and stood on my tip toes to kiss him softly on the lips. When I tried to pull away, I felt his hands find my waist and pull me in closer to deepen the kiss. When he finally pulled me away, my heart was racing and I had goose bumps on my arms. He turned to walk to the car where Steve was already waiting for him. I watched him get in the car and then look back at me, raising one hand at me before Steve pulled away.

After I shut the door and turned around, I saw Brooke standing there with a hand on her hip; her eyebrow raised and a knowing smile on her face.

"What" I asked, feeling my cheeks flush pink, my heart still racing.

"The two of you seem pretty serious…care to fill me in?" she asked.

In great detail, I told her everything that had occurred since our visit. As she listened, her eyes got bigger and her smile widened. Her mouth dropped open when I told her I had asked him to move in to my apartment with me.

"I'm happy for you Eden, Bucky seems great…very protective of you, I like it!"

I hesitated to tell her about Michael and the trouble that he had caused but she knew I was leaving something out and she kept pushing until I told her. I saw the anger in her eyes, like a blazing fire when I told her everything he had done the last couple of weeks, including the incident with Lizzie. As I figured, she was livid, pacing around her living room in anger.

"I can't believe you didn't tell me Eden…I would have hunted him down and…."

I interrupted her, "and beat the shit out of him?" I finished for her, a small smile on my face.

She wagged her finger at me and smiled, "Damn right"

"Well you'd have to get in line, Bucky's already got first dibs on that one"

She laughed, "I can already tell me and Bucky are going to get along just fine"

I snorted at her, "Why? Because you both want to beat the shit out of Michael?"

She shrugged her shoulders with a smile.

"So tell me something, why did it take you and Steve an hour to drop that truck off and get back here?" I said with a sly smile.

For the first time ever, I saw Brooke blush. She sat down on the couch by me with a silly grin on her face.

"We sat in the parking lot at the UHAUL place talking. Oh hell Eden, he's so damn sweet. He asked me if he could take me out for coffee sometime…can you believe that? Coffee! "

I could believe it, Steve was on old fashioned guy…always polite and respectful to women. "Well are you going to go?"

She ran her fingers through her hair, "I don't know…he's not the kind of guy I'm used to…he's so nice!"

"So you've been dating assholes for the last few years? What's wrong with nice guys!" I chuckled.

"Nothing! There's nothing wrong with nice guys! I just don't know…I'm not exactly the nice girl next door type!" she exclaimed.

"Nooooo, you're the feisty red head that ever guy fantasizes about. Steve has talked about you nonstop the last week; you should give him a chance"

She turned her head sharply to look at, "I never said I wasn't going to give him a chance. What did he say about me?"

I put my hands up, "Not my place to say…just go out and have coffee with him"

She snorted again, scoffing, "Coffee! I'm more of a beer kind of girl"

"Well fine, make him take you for a beer then…I'll warn you though, he can't get drunk…the whole super soldier thing" I added.

She glanced at me and rolled her eyes, "So wait a minute, we're going out tonight to drink and neither of them can get drunk?"

I nodded, "Yep"

Her smiled brightened, "Well then my friend….we'll just have to entertain them then" She jumped off the couch and stuck her hand out to me, "We have to look completely fuckable tonight, come on!"

I took her outstretched hand and she yanked me up. Once I had taken a shower I joined Brooke in her bathroom so she could help me with my hair. She insisted I wear it curly…I went with it because I knew Bucky liked to see it that way. Once it was dry, she braided some of it and pulled it back in a clip, letting the rest fall down my back….she stepped in front of me and pulled a few tendrils out to frame my face. When I looked in the mirror I smiled at my reflection.

"You look like a princess" she said, beaming.

"I thought I was supposed to look fuckable" I commented, watching her reaction in the mirror.

"Oh sweetie, we haven't even gotten you dressed yet"

I did my make up while she fixed her hair…choosing to stick with just eye makeup and some simple lip gloss. Once we were done, we made our way into the bedroom to dig in her closet. Brooke had a lot of clothes…a serious obsession she'd had her entire life.

"I have the perfect outfit for you Eden….it's going to make Bucky drool" she said, disappearing inside her closet. She returned moments later and threw an outfit at me.

I looked down and saw a pair of shiny leather pants and a black spaghetti strap top with silver sequins running down it.

"You're kidding right" I said, eyeing her.

Her lips tightened, "Put it on!"

With a deep sigh, I slid into the tight pants. I looked at myself in the mirror…they showed every single curve I had.

I felt something hit me in the arm and turned to see what Brooke had thrown at me…it was a black strapless push up bra.

I raised my eyebrow at her but she just put her hand on her hip, "Trust me, you'll look great!"

I slipped on the bra and then the top…Brooke whistled at me and came to stand in the mirror beside me. "You look amazing! Bucky is going to freak when he sees you…go look in my closet, there are some black ankle boots in that back that look good with those pants"

I dug out the boots and slid them on, walking over to the mirror again to check my reflection.

_**Wow Eden, you look…different! **_

I sat on the bed and watched as Brooke dug around for an outfit of her own. She slid on a tight pair of black leggings and then turned to look for a top.

She held out tight kimono top for me to look at, "What do you think?"

"How come you get to wear long sleeves and I have let my boobs hang all out?" I pouted.

"This top actually does make my boobs hang out...and besides, I have a shit load of tattoos...I don't want to Steve to see them yet. The boy next door might not approve." she chuckled.

I rolled my eyes, "Well he knows you have at least one, he saw that picture of us from graduation night...at the tattoo salon"

She threw the kimono top down on the bed and reached to pull the shirt she was wearing off. She turned to grab the other shirt and I caught a glimpse of something on her back that made my mouth drop open.

"BROOKE!" I yelped in surprise.

She jumped and turned to me, her eyes wide, "What?"

I got up from the bed and turned her around to get a closer look at the tattoo on the shoulder blade opposite her red and yellow butterfly…Captain America's shield.

She turned and I saw the blush in her cheeks, "I got it after I got the job at the Smithsonian. I never imagined I would actually ever meet him"

I couldn't stop laughing, "I can't believe you…is that why you're wearing a long sleeved top? Oh my God, that is so funny."

She had her hand on her hip, "It's not funny Eden! I'm never going to be able to wear a tank top again in front of him…ever!"

"You know you could show it to him…he might like it!" I tried to catch my breath "It's like you've been branded as his!" Another fit of giggles hit me.

She finally starting laughing too, "Maybe one day I'll let him see it, for now, I'm sticking to sweaters!" she huffed.

Once she was dressed completely, I texted Bucky to let him know we were ready. It didn't take them long to drive back over. When I heard the knock at the door, I checked myself in the mirror before making my way over to it to let them in. Steve walked in first…wearing a nice pair of dark jeans and a button up shirt. He reached out to hug me and I smiled when he asked, "Do I look okay?" I nodded at him, "Very nice!" He walked past me and into the living room to find Brooke. I smiled when I heard him tell Brooke how beautiful she looked.

I turned to see Bucky come through the door, stopping to look me up and down, giving a low whistle as he took me in, "You look amazing!"

_**Hell no! You look amazing…I didn't think he could be any more handsome.**_

Bucky was wearing dark jeans too and a pair of black boots. The black shirt he had donned accentuated every one of his chest muscles. The leather jacket he wore over it made him look even sexier. He had pulled his hair back and I admired his face: the sexiness of his lips, that jawline that begged to be licked, his piercing blue eyes. I felt a desire for him inside of me that I had never felt before, a warm tingle spreading throughout me. When he reached down to hug me, I inhaled deeply; loving the cologne he was wearing. His fingers slid over my skin and I shivered under his touch…he eyed me inquisitively, "What?"

"I want to do some pretty bad things to you right now, it's a shame that we'll have to wait until later" I whispered in his ear before biting on the lobe softly.

He jumped, his hands going to my waist….he pulled back to look in my face…I know he saw the need in my eyes and it excited him.

He leaned forward, letting his hands slide down to rub my ass and growled, "Damn shame!" he kissed me on the neck and whispered to me, "Later" That one word held so much promise.

We pulled away from each other and made our way into Brooke's living room. Brooke was there holding a leather jacket for me to wear and I slipped it on.

Brooke looked around at us and announced, "Okay, who's ready to party?"


	43. Chapter 43

Steve volunteered to drive us to the karaoke bar in his car. Once Bucky and I were settled in the back and Brooke had slid into the front next to Steve, we got on our way. I scooted closer to Bucky and felt him grab for my hand, rubbing the back of it with his thumb. Bucky and I were sitting silently in the backseat, leaning against each other when a burst of laughter erupted from the front seat. I glanced up to see that Brooke and Steve were whispering to each other, big smiles on both of their faces. Bucky nudged me to get my attention and then leaned down to whisper, "I've never seen him like this before. She's the first girl I've seen him take any interest in since…well, since Peggy."

"Brooke has that effect on people…she's always been the fun, free spirited one, completely irresistible" I murmured back.

"Hmmm, I don't know about that…I find YOU completely irresistible" he said, squeezing my hand. I smiled and leaned my head on his leather jacket, enjoying the cool feel of the fabric on my flushed cheeks…Bucky always had a way of making me blush.

The bar wasn't that far away from Brooke's apartment but the small parking lot was full when we got there so Steve had to drive past it and park on the street about a block away. Bucky and I walked behind Steve and Brooke who were in deep conversation with each other. Bucky slid his arm around my shoulders and leaned down to kiss my forehead as I inhaled his intoxicating scent.

When we finally made it to the karaoke bar, I could hear the music from outside. Someone was inside singing a Katy Perry song...I thought back to the night me, Brooke, and Jill had gone out. Brooke and I had sung "I Kissed a Girl" and every guy in the bar that night had gone crazy…I had four different guys write their phone numbers on napkins and hand them to me as we had made our way back to the table that night. I must have had a huge smile on my face because Bucky leaned down and asked, "What are you smiling about?"

Brooke heard him and realized what I was grinning about, she turned and laughed when I replied, "Oh nothing, I just like this song"

Bucky glanced over at Brooke and cocked his eyebrow at her to which she replied, "My lips are sealed"

We finally got through the door and were lucky enough to find a table close to the stage that a group of people had just abandoned. Once we got seated, a waitress came by and asked for our drink orders. When Steve and Bucky both asked for beers, Brooke and I looked at them with surprised expressions on our faces. Steve shrugged his shoulders, "Just because we can't get drunk doesn't me we can't enjoy some beers"

Brooke giggled and gave him a high five, "Now, that's my kind of guy, good thinking Steve"

The waitress had already turned to Brooke to get her order, so she didn't notice Steve's cheeks turn bright pink.

"I'll have a Long Island Ice Tea, extra-long please" Brooke said after a few moments of thinking. Apparently she was going to dive right in party mode tonight. When the waitress turned to me to ask what I wanted, Brooke interrupted me before I could speak, "Oh, she'll have what I'm having."

The waitress nodded her head and made her way to the bar before I could interject. Steve and Bucky were chuckling when I hissed over at her, "I'm a big girl Brooke and I can choose my own drink…that's not what I was going to order"

Brooke nodded her head, "I know you're a big girl and that is why I ordered you a big girl drink. No pansy ass daiquiris for us tonight. We have two big strong men here to watch over us tonight…Steve and Bucky will take care of us tonight, right boys?"

Steve nodded enthusiastically and Bucky chimed in, "Absolutely" I gave him the evil eye and he put his hands up in his defense with a smirk on his face.

I gave in with a sigh and sat back to watch the next person step up on stage to sing. When the waitress came back with our drinks, I took a sip of my Long Island Ice tea and cringed when I tasted all the extra alcohol Brooke had requested. It wouldn't take many of these to have me falling on my ass.

Brooke's eyes widened when she sipped hers, "Excellent" she said after taking another huge gulp. She looked around and then quickly stood up, "I'll be right back" I watched as she maneuvered her way through tables, chatting with random people as she walked by them…Brooke never knew a stranger, she could talk to anybody. Steve watched as she went and then turned to me, "Where is she going?"

I shrugged my shoulder, "Who knows…you should be worried though, she could be up to anything" We sat back, sipping our drinks while we waited for her to return. My drink was good and very strong. I was only halfway through it and I could already feel a nice buzz coming on. Brooke eventually came dashing back up to the table carrying a binder, a huge smile on her face.

"What do you have there Brooke?" I asked cautiously, trying to peek at what she had in her hands.

She turned and pointed at a guy next to the stage, "That very nice gentleman, David, was kind enough to let me borrow his binder with some of the karaoke songs in it so we can figure out what you're going to sing for us" David caught her pointing at him and raised his hand to wave at her, a wide smile on his face.

_**Geez, he just met her and he already has that look on his face. She's just too damn lovable.**_

I laughed and picked up my drink, "I haven't had quite enough to drink yet for that to happen" I took a big gulp, "But nice try" I added. I reached over and slid my hand around Bucky's waist, under his jacket. I felt my arm graze something metal…Bucky saw my reaction and looked down at me, his smile faltering only slightly. I lifted his jacket up and saw the black knife sheath clipped to the back of his jeans. He saw the confused look on my face, "What are you wearing that for" I whispered.

"Just as a precaution…We're surrounded by a large crowd of drunk people, I thought it would be better to be safe than sorry" he explained "besides, every man in here is drooling over you two and I didn't bring my bat to beat them off"

I shook my head laughing, "My knight in shining armor" I slid my hand back under his jacket, letting my fingers rub the small of his back. I felt him shiver under my fingers tips and lean forward to close his eyes, a smirk on his face.

By the time Brooke and I had finished our first drinks, we were both pretty buzzed and since we hadn't eaten much that day, we ordered a couple of baskets of fries to munch on. We chatted about Brooke's new job at the Smithsonian and how excited she was to start Monday. Apparently, some new items had come in over the weekend for the Captain America exhibit that she couldn't wait to look through. When Steve questioned her about what kind of items they were, she winked at him and told him that he would just have to come and visit her to see them.

Now that I had loosened up, I flipped through the binder; looking through the song titles…nothing was jumping out at me though.

"He had a couple of other binders up there, I'm going to go switch this one out and grab another" she said, jumping up and making her way back over to him. I saw there was another person standing next to David and the karaoke machine…naturally Brooke started up a conversation with him. I saw her point over at our table and talk excitedly to him.

_**Oh shit! Please tell me she isn't pointing at me…what the hell is she getting me into?**_

Bucky leaned over, "Why is she pointing over here?"

"There is no telling….I'm sure whatever it is, it isn't good" I said back.

Brooke made her way back over to our table, stopping a waitress along the way to tell her something. When she sat back down she had a big smile on her face, "I found a song for you to sing…and a partner to sing it with" she said, pointing to the guy she had been talking to.

I felt Bucky stiffen next to me; I reached down and patted his leg reassuringly. Brooke noticed and said, "Don't worry Bucky, he wants to sing the song for his girlfriend…that cute little blonde over there. He just needs something to sing the female part"

I eyed her suspiciously, "What song?"

"Don't You Wanna Stay by Jason Aldean" she said in a singsong voice" You would sing the Kelly Clarkson part" she added with a wink.

Brooke knew I didn't normally like country music, but that song was one that I would make an exception for.

The waitress suddenly appeared at our table with two shot glasses. I looked up at Brooke and she replied, "I figured you might need some liquid bravery…one shot of tequila should get your ass on stage"

Steve and Bucky watched as we clinked our glasses together and took the shots. Neither of them had ever heard the song before. I stood up and kissed Bucky on the cheek, "Listen to the words" I told him before sliding off my leather jacket and making my way over to the karaoke machine.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I watched as Eden sauntered over to the stage to talk to the guy she would be singing with. I felt a tinge of jealously and clinched my fist when I saw him look her up and down, nodding in appreciation. I had noticed quite a few men checking her out as she made her way past their tables. Steve leaned over, "Easy Buck, Brooke said he has a girlfriend. They're just going to sing one song together"

I took another sip of my beer and sat back to wait for them to start, keeping my eye on her to make sure no one tried to approach her. Brooke leaned over, " You guys are going to love this…Eden is a great singer…she's just always too shy to do it unless she has some booze in her"

Eden and the guy got on stage with the microphones, waiting for David to start the music. Men started instantly whistling at her. I heard one guy shouting, "Yeah baby, that's what I'm talking about" Steve, put his hand on my back to keep me sitting down.

The music started and I saw the guy lean over and whisper something in Eden's ear, she smiled and then looked over at me and waved. I smiled at her and winked. I couldn't take my eyes off of her as she swayed to the music. The guy started singing first and I had to admit, he had a nice voice. I watched as he stared at a girl a few tables away from us, smiling at her.

_**I really hate to let his moment go**_

_**Touching your skin, and your hair falling slow**_

_**When a goodbye kiss, feels like this**_

I watched Eden raise her microphone to her mouth and join him…their voices blending together perfectly.

_**Don't you wanna stay here a little while?**_

_**Don't you wanna hold each other tight?**_

_**Don't you wanna fall asleep with me tonight?**_

_**Don't you wanan stay here a little while?**_

_**We can make forever feel this way**_

_**Don't you wanan stay?**_

He lowered his microphone and turned to watch Eden as she sang the next verse. Her voice was angelic and she kept her eyes on me as she sang the words.

_**Let's take it slow, I don't wanna move too fast**_

_**I don't wanna just make love, I wanna make love last**_

_**When you're up this high, it's a sad goodbye**_

The guy raised his microphone and they sang the chorus together again. I looked over at Brooke and she was grinning at me and mouthed, "I told you she could sing" She leaned over and let her head rest on Steve's shoulder as she listened to Eden sing. I listened to the rest of the song in awe, never letting my eyes fall from her.

_**Don't you wanna stay here a little while?**_

_**Don't you wanna hold each other tight?  
Don't you wanna fall asleep with me tonight?**_

_**Don't you wanan stay here a little while?**_

_**We can make forever feel this way**_

_**Don't you wanna stay?  
**_

_**Oh yeah**_

_**Oh, you feel so perfect, baby**_

_**That it fees so perfect, baby**_

_**Don't you wanna stay here a little while?**_

_**Don't you wanna stay here a little while?**_

_**Don't you wanna hold each other tight?**_

_**Don't you wana fall asleep with me tonight?**_

_**Don't you wanna stay here a little while?**_

_**We can make forever feel this way**_

_**Don't you wanna stay**_

When the song finally ended, Eden and the guy took a bow. Every person in the bar was clapping loudly and cheering for them. They made their way off the stage to hand off their microphones to David. I watched as Eden made her way back over to our table, being stopped several times by other patrons. I saw several of them pass her pieces of paper. When she got back to the table she threw the crumped pieces of paper on the table before Brooke threw her arms around her in a hug, "You were great!"

I picked up the pieces of paper and noticed they had phone numbers on them; I raised my eyebrow at her when she turned to me. She noticed the look on my face and smiled sheepishly, "What? I didn't ask for them."

She threw her arms around me suddenly and I hugged her back tightly, "You were amazing"

"Thanks….I think I need another drink. All my liquid bravery is gone now" she said with a laugh

"Hell yeah, that's my girl" Brooke yelled loudly before motioning for the waitress again.

Eden snuggled into my chest and wrapped her arms around my waist, letting her hands roam up my back before kissing my neck and whispering in my ear, "You're in for a long night Bucky Barnes"


	44. Chapter 44

Eden wasn't kidding when she said I was in for a long night. Once Brooke got the waitress back over to the table, she ordered them another round of Long Island Ice Teas. We watched each singer go on stage and sing their chosen song…most people were pretty drunk but it was still quite fun to see. Eden sipped her drink slowly this time, telling me she didn't want me to have to drag her ass out of the bar later. We laughed the entire night…Brooke kept telling funny stories about Eden growing up…each time she let some embarrassing fact slip, Eden's face would turn bright pink and she would throw her face into my chest.

Brooke eventually convinced her to go back on stage so they could sing together. The two of them were something else to watch, Brooke knew how to entertain a crowd and Eden went along with it. The men went wild watching them sing and dance on stage, and I tried my hardest to not let it get to me. Steve and I cheered loudly for them when they finished singing I Love Rock and Roll.

Eden made her way back to the table first and I could see Brooke following behind her, stopping to talk to people at different tables on the way. I stood up and kissed her on the cheek when she finally made it over to me, "You guys did great, no one could keep their eyes off of you" I said in her ear so she could hear me over the loud cheering.

"Well unfortunately for them, I only have eyes for you" she grinned, taking her seat next to me. Steve was turned around watching Brooke talk to a group of guys a few tables away. Eden noticed the look on his face and leaned over, "Don't worry Steve…Brooke just likes to talk to people" She patted him on the back and he slipped her a small unconvinced smile.

Brooke finally arrived at our table and Steve and I clapped for her…laughing when she took a dramatic bow.

"You were incredible" Steve said, gazing up at her "Both of you" he said, shooting a look at Eden. Brooke leaned down and gave him a quick peck on the cheek, "Aww, thanks Steve" Steve's face turned bright red and he quickly picked up his beer to take a sip, trying to hide the smile on his face.

"Well, you guys about ready to get out of here…I'm tired of all these drunk guys trying to hit on me" Brooke said as she sat down.

"Since when do you mind a bunch of guys hitting on you" Eden said with a chuckle. The table shook a bit and I saw Eden wince like she was in pain. Brooke glared at Eden, "Since now" she replied, looking over at Steve to see if he had heard what Eden had said…he had been watching the person on stage and didn't notice the exchange between them.

Eden leaned over and reached her hand down under the table, rubbing her shin. She rolled her eyes when she caught me looking at her questionably, "She kicked me….why does everyone keep kicking me?" I smiled and started to ask her who else had kicked her but she put her hands up to stop me, "Don't ask"

Brooke insisted her and Eden have one more drink before they left. Brooke flagged down the waitress one last time to place a final order and close the tab. She ordered something called a Walk with Jesus and Eden turned her head sharply, "Brooke" she warned "you know what happened the last time I drank that"

Brooke's smile widened, "How could I forget, it took the entire weekend to get that smell out of my car?"

Eden lowered her head in embarrassment, "Exactly, so why would you order it for me?" I reached over and put my hand on her back, rubbing it gently.

Brooke giggled, "Because that was like 5 years ago, I'm sure you'll be fine…besides, we're not riding in my car tonight" she said, looking at Steve out of the corner of her eye.

Steve interjected, "Whoa now!..." he started to say. Brooke leaned over and threw her arm around him, "She'll be fine Steve" she said. All Steve could do was stare at her with a silly smile on his face and nod his head.

The waitress returned later with the bill and sat two glasses down on the table…the liquid inside was blue and I looked over at Eden when I felt her cringe, "You okay?" I asked.

She nodded and took a deep breath as she reached for the drink. Brooke already had hers in her hand and was raising it up to toast…Steve and I raised our beers too, "To old friends" she said nodding at Eden, "To new friends" she looked my way, "and to new beginnings" she said, letting her eyes fall on Steve. We clinked our glasses together and sipped our drinks. Steve and I placed our beers back down on the table but Eden and Brooke were staring at each other as they each drank from their glasses.

I know my mouth dropped open as I watched them drink the entire thing, I saw Brooke wink at Eden….on and on they went until finally Eden slammed her empty glass down on the table, "Ha Bitch, that'll teach you" she said, pointing at Brooke and giggling.

Brooke sat her empty glass down, a sly smile on her face, "I let you win"

Eden scoffed at her and then turned to me, "She's a sore loser" she slurred, laying her head on my chest. I saw Steve reach for his wallet and hand the bill and his debit card to the waitress when she returned. I looked over at him and started to tell him I would pay, but he waved me off, "Next time Bucky, I got this one"

Brooke turned to him, placing her finger on his chest, "Now Steve Rogers, this was supposed to be my treat for helping me move…now I'll have to take you out again" she said, winking at him.

Eventually, the waitress returned Steve's card and receipt…Eden reached behind her to grab her jacket. I watched with a smile as she struggled to put it in, finally taking it from her hands gently and helping her slip it on. She looked over at me miserably, "Thanks Bucky"

"Eden, are you okay?" I asked, letting my hand graze her flushed cheeks, she was hot to the touch.

She shook her head, "That last drink….ugh….I should have said no" She must have noticed the look of concern on my face and she raised her hand to my chest, "I'll be fine once we get outside…just need some fresh air"

Brooke stood up quickly and swayed a bit, before reaching out to grasp Steve's shoulder to steady herself. He wrapped his arm around her waist and helped maneuver her to the door, turning his head back to look at me, "You got her?" he asked, looking at Eden.

I nodded. I held out my hand to her and she took it, rising from her chair shakily. Once she had her bearings, I put my arm around her waist and walked her to the door. She inhaled a deep breathe once we were outside in the cool night air.

I saw that Brooke was smiling and talking to Steve as she leaned against a wall. She seemed to be doing a bit better than Eden. I heard her asking Steve for a piggy back ride to the car and he happily obliged. She laughed as he bent down and let her get on his back, laying her head happily on his shoulder and wrapping her arms around his neck.

Eden was smiling and shaking her head as she watched them make their way down the street. She glanced up at me with glassy eyes, "Don't even think about it Barnes, I have enough dignity still in me to walk myself to the car"

"What if I want to carry you myself?" I asked, rubbing my thumb across her cheek.

She shook her head with a laugh, "I think I need to walk a little…but I will allow an arm around my waist, if you don't mind?"

I slid my arm around her and we walked slowly back to the car. Steve and Brooke were waiting for us when we got there. Brooke had quieted down a little and was leaning her head against Steve's car hood.

"How about we let the girls sit in back? Just in case." He said with a chuckle.

Steve opened the door for Brooke and she slid in with a giggle saying "Wow, what a gentlemen! Never had a guy open the door for me before." The last drink had finally kicked in…she was drunk…there was no denying it.

I opened the other door and helped Eden slide in too, bending down to kiss her cheek before closing the door. Steve and I climbed up front and started to head home. As we drove, I heard Eden start to groan and I turned around to check on her.

Her face was pale and I noticed she kept swallowing hard, "Bucky, I don't feel good. I think I'm going to be sick"

I looked over at Brooke, she had her head back and her eyes closed…she seemed to be sleeping. I turned to Steve, "Do you mind dropping us off first and then taking Brooke home?"

Steve shook his head, "No problem" He navigated in the direction of Eden's apartment and I turned back around "Babe, we're on our way home, just hold tight, ok?"

She nodded her head and then laid it back on the head rest. When Steve finally pulled up to our building, I turned to him, "Thanks man, goodnight"

"See you later Buck, take care of her" he said as I got out of the car.

I opened the back door and lifted Eden up into my arms, using my hip to close the door. She flung one arm around my neck and groaned into my chest. I carried her as gently as I could up the stairs and to the apartment.

"Eden, I need to put you down for just a second so I can open the door" I said quietly. She nodded and leaned against the wall as I opened the door. When I tried to pick her up again, she put her hand out to stop me, "No, I got it" She walked through the door slowly and laid her purse by the front door. I turned to close the door and lock it. When I turned around, she was gone…the sound of a door slamming drew me to the bedroom. I sat on the bed and listened to her as she threw up what I imagined was everything that she had drank and eaten that night.

I wanted to go to her and comfort her but I also knew she would be embarrassed to do it in front of me…so I sat and waited. Several minutes passed in silence before I heard the toilet flush. Still she didn't come out…I couldn't wait any longer. I stood up and knocked quietly on the door, "Eden?"

She didn't reply so I waited a minute and knocked again, "Eden"

When she still didn't answer I got nervous.

_**What if she is really sick? I need to get in there and check on her.**_

I was about to knock one more time when I heard her weakly say, "Come in" I opened the door and walked in…she was leaning against the bathroom counter, her head between her knees. I made my way to her.

She sat up slowly and saw her reflection in the mirror, "I look like a mess" she said turning on the facet. I came to stand beside her…even in her drunken state, she was still the most beautiful woman I had ever seen.

"You look beautiful" I told her, hopping up onto the counter to sit and watch her.

She rolled her eyes at me, "Yeah right" she said, as she began to scrub her makeup off her face with a wash cloth.

"Well….I am a bit partial though…being madly in love with you and all" I replied, watching as her eyes lit up slightly and a small smile formed at her lips.

She shook her head, "Even when I'm sloppy drunk?"

"Even then….I'm going to go wash up in the guest bathroom and get ready for bed…you okay?" I asked….when she nodded her head, I jumped off the counter and headed into the other bathroom.

Once I had changed out of my clothes, I made my way back into her bedroom…she was already in the bed and under the covers. I turned the lamp off and rolled over to face her. She had her eyes closed, but I heard her murmur "I love you Bucky Barnes"

I smiled at her and reached over to brush some hair from her face, she was already fast asleep, "I love you too" I whispered silently to myself.


	45. Chapter 45

When I woke up the next morning I slowly opened one eye, immediately closing it again when I saw the bright light streaming in through the window.

_**UGH! What the hell! Who opened the damned curtains.**_

I opened one eye again and looked at the clock.

10:45

Sitting next to my clock was a glass of water and a bottle of Tylenol.

_**Bucky….God I love that man. **_

I rolled over slowly…there was a dull ache in my head that threatened to get worse. With my eyes closed, I reached a hand out to pat the bed next to me…no Bucky. I lay on my back and winced in pain, the throbbing getting worse. A cramp in the pit of my stomach brought a loud groan from me.

_**Damn, a hangover and PMS! **_

I rolled out of bed and stood up shakily…I could hear the TV on in the living room. I made my way slowly to the bathroom and turned on the shower. The hot water sliding down my body made me feel a little more human again and helped with the cramps. I stayed under the water until it started to go cold and with a sigh, shut it off and wrapped myself in a big fluffy towel. I lazily braided my wet hair and brushed my teeth before reaching under the counter for a box of tampons. I made my way out of the bathroom and over to my dresser to find comfortable clothes. Today was going to be all about the yoga pants and lounging around the house.

I grabbed the glass of water and the bottle of Tylenol Bucky had left on my side table and carried it with me to the living room. Bucky was watching TV and eating fudge out of the box when he heard me enter the room…he turned to see me enter and smiled sympathetically at me.

"Good morning, how do you feel?" he asked, grabbing the remote and muting the show he was watching.

I replied with a moan and waved my hand absentmindedly in the air. I sat the glass of water and the Tylenol on the coffee table and went and picked my purse up off the floor. I dug around inside until I found the bottle I was looking for…Extra Strength Pamprin. I carried it back with me to the couch and sat down beside Bucky. He watched me curiously as I shook two pills from each bottle and popped them in my mouth before gulping down some water. Bucky picked up the bottle of Pamprin to examine it and sat it back down quickly when he realized what it was exactly.

He looked up at me sheepishly, "Guess you're having an extra bad morning, huh?"

I grabbed a pillow and laid it in his lap before I flung my head down and then motioned for the box of chocolate, "Gimme" I demanded. He chuckled at me and picked out a small piece of candy, dropping it into my open mouth for me. I sucked on the chocolate and moaned happily as Bucky rubbed his fingers on the small of my back.

"You want to watch something?" he asked, looking down at me. I nodded my head and sat up so he could get up and pick out a movie. He popped in the second Godfather movie and then made his way in the kitchen. I could hear him moving around, opening and closing the refrigerator before returning with a plate of sliced strawberries and apples in one hand and two bottles of water in the other. He sat the plate down in front of me, "This is the only thing I could find for you to eat…I can go grocery shopping later if you want?" he added.

_**He is the best guy ever.**_

"Maybe after the movie I'll feel better and we can go together" I said smiling up at him. He sat down on the couch and put the pillow back in his lap so I could lay my head down. I picked up the plate and laid it on my stomach before grabbing a strawberry off of it and taking a bite…it was perfectly ripe and Bucky had sprinkled sugar on top of it.

"Bucky?" I asked, looking up at him.

"Hmmmm" he said as he reached for the remote.

"You're perfect, you know that right?"

"I'm far from perfect Eden" he said, a sudden serious tone in his voice.

"You're perfect for me" I said quietly, reaching for his hand.

A slow smiled spread on his face as he settled back to watch the movie. I munched on the fruit and ate chocolate as we watched. The medicine was starting to kick in, the ache in my head was gone and the cramps in my stomach had lessened. By the time the movie was over, I felt much better. I sat up and stretched, "Do you think Steve would let us borrow his car to do some grocery shopping? I want to go and stock up on everything, especially since I have a super soldier living with me now." I added, poking him in the stomach.

Bucky texted Steve and got his permission to borrow the car. I went to my bedroom and slipped on some jeans and my shoes. A sudden thought occurred to me, "Hey Bucky, remind me to call my insurance agent tomorrow. He never did call me back about my insurance claim. I need to that check from them so I can go get a new car of my own"

He nodded at me and stood up to grab my jacket out of the hall closet, "You should put this on, it's cold outside" He helped me slip into it.

"What? You don't want to take off your shirt in public again to let me borrow?" I said slyly.

He smirked back at me as he slipped the leather jacket that he wore last night on, "Well it seemed to bother you so much last time, I thought I would save you the trouble of having to beat the shit out of some women" I laughed and grabbed his hand as we walked downstairs to Steve's car.

We went to the store and bought a ridiculous amount of food…enough to keep us stocked up for a couple of weeks at least. I had enjoyed pushing the buggy around the store as he followed me. I had encouraged him to grab whatever things he liked and smiled each time he would pick up something and throw it in the buggy.

Bucky insisted on carrying everything upstairs himself while I put the food away. He made several trips up and down the stairs to retrieve everything. Then he insisted on cooking me dinner while I sat at the counter and watched him. I was impressed with the spaghetti and meat balls he had made. As we ate our dinner we chatted about what was going on the next day. It was Bucky's first day as a trainer for the new SHIELD recruits. I could tell he was a little nervous about it and I patted him reassuringly on the back, "You're going to do great Bucky. You know I was actually going to ask you if you would mind showing me a few moves" I said, glancing over at him, apprehensive about his reaction. I didn't know how he would feel about me wanting to learn a few fight moves…but with everything that had gone on with Michael I thought it might be a good idea.

Bucky grinned at me, "I was actually going to suggest that" he said, taking a bite of his meatball.

Brooke called me that night to check on me, she had been at home with a hangover all day too. She excitedly told me how Steve had dropped her off last night and carried her into her bedroom to put her to sleep. He had then insisted on sleeping on the couch overnight to make sure she was okay. She said when she woke up this morning he had left her a sweet note telling him how much fun he had the night before and how much he was looking forward to doing it again sometime. I could tell Brooke was completely smitten with him. After chatting a little more, I wished her good luck for her new job the next day.

The rest of the night was spent lounging around the house and watching the last Godfather movie. When it was over, we made our way into the bedroom and crawled into my bed, pulling the velvet blanket over us. Bucky laid on his back and raised his arm so I could snuggle up to his warm body.

My alarm went off at 7:30 the next morning and I heard Bucky groan and reach past me to turn it off. His arm went right back around my waist and he buried his face in my neck.

"Bucky" I whispered.

"NO" he said, his face still buried in my neck.

"You have to get up and get dressed. Your appointment with Dr. Peters is at 9 and then you start training the new recruits at 10." I said, rubbing my hand down his arm.

He still didn't move….I rolled out of his grasp and got out of bed, reaching down to grab the covers and tear them off of him.

He shot up instantly and pulled me back down next to him, laying kisses on my neck as I protested. "Bucky" I begged, "Please stop, you know we can't right now" I added, whimpering as his lips kept going…goose bumps formed on my arms and I shivered. He finally stopped and grinned down at me, "That's what you get for pulling the covers off woman!"

He jumped up and ran into the bathroom before I could land the punch meant for his arm. I got out of the bed again and walked over to my laptop to boot it up before making my way to the kitchen. I pulled the milk and the cereal Bucky had chosen at the grocery store yesterday and laid them out on the counter. Bucky came in the kitchen a few moments later as the first pieces of toast were ready. I handed him a plate with toast and a bowl for his cereal. Once he was done eating, he got up and put his plate and bowl in the dishwasher before leaning over and kissing me on the cheek.

"I better get going. I'll be back later, text me if you need me. I love you" he said before walking out the front door.

After checking my email, I realized I had a ton of work to do. Apparently 2 weeks off was just the right amount of time to take off. I took a quick shower and put on some fresh clothes before getting to work. I took a break around noon and decided to call the insurance agent.

Once the receptionist got him on the phone, he immediately started apologizing, "Ms. Page, I'm so sorry I haven't been in touch with you. We have ran into a few problems in regards to your claim, so it is taking a lot longer to process"

"What kind of problems?" I asked, a sickening feeling starting in my stomach.

He explained to me that the black truck had actually been stolen and the driver ran away from the scene after the accident. Finger prints had been taken from the steering wheel but as far as he knew, the police hadn't even begun processing them yet…my car accident was not a major priority for them. He insisted that as soon as he knew something, he would let me know and told me not to worry. He said everything would get sorted out and even if they never found out who the driver was that my claim would still be settled, it would just take longer.

I hung up feeling overwhelmed and looked over at the clock. I knew Bucky was probably in training but I just had to vent. I texted him everything the agent had told me and was surprised when he immediately responded back.

Bucky: So they don't know who was driving the truck that hit you? The driver just vanished?

Eden: Yeah, can you believe that? Apparently we just have to wait for the fingerprints to be processed to find out anything.

Bucky: I have to go Eden. I'll be home in a few hours. We need to talk.

_**Oh shit, that doesn't sound good.**_

_**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

I reread the message Eden had sent me about her car accident, a sinking feeling in the pit of my stomach.

_**HYDRA could have tracked me down after the mission. They could be behind her accident. They could be out to hurt her. What am I supposed to do? If they realize she means something to me, they might kill her. If I leave her, they still might kill her. SHIT!**_

I let the two recruits I was working with finish their target practice and then I dismissed them. Roland came up and shook my hand before leaving. He was young, only about 22, but very bright...he was a pretty good shot with a gun but had no hand to hand combat training. Christine was 25 and a natural…she caught on very quickly as we were sparring. She was strong and had good reflexes…with the right training she would make an excellent agent. She came up to me after Roland had left, "Sergeant Barnes?" she asked.

"Yes?" I replied, quickly throwing my towel back in my duffel bag. I needed to find Steve and talk to him…I had to know if HYDRA was behind Eden's accident.

"Do you have anything to do right now? I'd like to try some of those moves again that you were showing me" she said, looking at me intently.

_**Wow, she's pretty dedicated. **_

"Not today, I'm pretty tired, you did a good job in their earlier" I responded.

She smiled wide, "Thank you sir…well if you're too tired, would you want to get some lunch…we could discuss some of those techniques"

"Maybe some other time, I need to find Captain Rogers. I'll see you tomorrow Christine" I grabbed my bag and headed to the elevator.

I heard her call back, "Sure thing, another time"

I found Steve upstairs taking to Agent Hill and I quickly pulled him aside and explained to him what Eden had told me.

"Bucky, let's not make any assumptions. We've been monitoring all HYDRA activity; there are no operatives anywhere near the city. It's highly unlikely they would concern themselves with Eden. Besides, if they wanted her dead Bucky, they would have attempted it again by now. It's been a week since her accident."

"What if it was them? I could never forgive myself if something happened to her Steve? I need to keep her safe…you know the only reason they would come after her would be to get me, they want their pet back…The Winter Soldier" I insisted.

He eyed me suspiciously, "What are you thinking of doing Bucky?"

"Whatever is necessary!"

"Bucky, what does that mean?" he asked again.

"I think I'm going to break up with her Steve. If she stays with me, she could get hurt. I was selfish to even let it go this far between us knowing that this could possibly happen."

He eyes got wide, "Bucky, no! Eden is the best thing you have going for you right now. I'm begging you to not be hasty…don't ruin things with her. Tell her what you're worried about, tell her you want to cool things down for a while, but for God sakes don't break up with her…she would be devastated. Do you want to be the cause of that?"

_**I'd rather her be devastated than dead.**_

I hesitated, "Fine, I'll tell her that I think we should cool things off for a while…we need time away from each other"

He sighed, "Bucky, you better be sure about this. Couldn't you just wait until they get the fingerprints back? I could call in some favors and get them done quicker."

"Please do that…in the meantime though, I would rather get her out of harm's way. I have to go…I told her I wanted to talk to her"

Steve patted me on the back before I left and said he hoped everything worked out. I made my way back to her apartment and saw she was already sitting on the couch waiting for me when I walked in.

She looked up anxiously when I walked in, "Bucky, what's wrong? You said you wanted to talk"

I sat on the couch across from her and told her my fears about HYDRA. She shook her head the entire time, a shocked look on her face.

"Bucky that is preposterous. It was probably just some teenagers that stole a truck and took it for a joyride." She said, reaching for my hand.

I jerked it away, trying to ignore the look of hurt on her face, "What if it wasn't? I don't want anything to happen to you Eden"

"Bucky, nothing is going to happen to me…and besides, I have you to protect me. Please stop worrying"

"No Eden" I said loudly, the fear of losing her was making me angry, "I love you but I won't let you get hurt because of me"

She had her head down, "What does that mean?"

"It means I'm going to stay at Steve's…until we know for sure. If HYDRA is after the Winter Soldier, I won't have them finding me here and possibly putting you in danger"

I hated that I was the cause of the look on her face...a single tear fell down her face, "Is it that easy for you to just walk away from me…from us?"

"Eden…."

She interrupted me before I could finish, "No Bucky, you listen to me…I knew what I was getting into before I chose to start a relationship with you. Remember? I knew about the Winter Soldier and I still chose you. I know you feel like you're doing what you have to in order to keep me safe but you're wrong and I'm really pissed off about it. So, you go ahead and run off to Steve's if you feel like that is what you need to do. I'll still be here when you realize how much of an idiot you're being"

I tried to reach out to her and grab her hand but she pulled away from me. I sat there in silence for several minutes before finally getting up and making my way to the spare bedroom to gather my duffel bag of clothes I had stored there.

When I came back out of the living room, she was still on the couch where I had left her.

_**You are such an asshole Barnes. NO! I'm doing this to keep her safe.**_

I walked over to her and put my hand on her shoulder, she looked up…her eyes were red and she had the saddest look on her face. I stuck my hand out and she finally took it….I pulled her tightly to me and she wrapped her arms around my waist. We stayed like that for several moments before I finally had to let go…I had to get out of there before I changed my mind. I picked up my duffel bag and started towards the door. I opened it and was about to step out when she called my name. When I turned around she threw her arms around my neck and pressed her lips to mine, I dropped my bag and pulled her closer, deepening the kiss. She clung to me like her life depended on it, hungrily kissing me and God help me, I kissed her back. When she finally pulled way, she whispered in my ear, "You're an asshole Barnes…but I'll still be right here when you realize it…because I love you and you're worth fighting for" She tried to fake a smile but I could see the hurt in her eyes…because of me.

I picked up my bag again and headed out the door. Without turning around to face her, I whispered, "I love you too Eden"

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Please let me know what you guys think so far. I love to read the comments. As always, thanks for reading!**

**Ecorley**


	46. Chapter 46

Walking down that hallway knowing I was leaving her was the hardest thing I ever had to do. I doubted myself and the actions I was taking with each step I took away from her apartment. I sulked back over to Steve's building and up the stairs to his apartment. I heard a feminine giggle as I put my key in and opened the door. Steve and Brooke were sitting on the couch next to each other, watching something on the television…they both looked up at me as I walked through the door. Steve shook his head; he knew what I had done. Brooke had a confused look on her face but the sound of her phone ringing distracted her before she could sort it all out. I watched as she reached for it…she glanced up at me when she saw who was calling. I watched Brooke's face as she spoke on the phone, listening to her side of the conversation.

"Hey Eden! Wait sweetie, I can't understand you" Brooke's eyes narrowed in on me angrily "Just stop crying and breathe…" she turned away from me and lowered her voice but I could still hear what she was saying. "Eden, I'm right next door at Steve's….I'll be there in just a minute…No Eden! I'm coming over now….cut that shit out Eden…you know that's not true" She threw a disgusted look over her shoulder and stomped out of the living room until I couldn't hear the conversation anymore.

_**I really fucked this up. **_

Steve walked over to me and put his hand on my shoulder, I flinched away. I didn't want his comfort…I wanted to feel this pain, I needed to feel like shit right now for what I had done.

"Son of a bitch!" I heard Brooke yell, angrily stomping back into the living room. She walked over to me and got right in my face, "You fucking piece of shit! She's hysterical! I could barely understand what she was saying because she was crying so damn hard. Do you want to know what she just said to me? She thinks there is something wrong with her…first Michael and now Bucky…those were her exact words you dick. This is the same shit that happened when he cheated on her…she feels like this is somehow her fault."

"I explained to her…it's not…it's not her….you have to make her understand…" I was stuttering, unable to get the words out.

_**I told her that it had nothing to do with her…I just want to keep her safe. **_

"She said you promised her you would never leave her" she spit out.

Steve stepped forward and put his hand on her shoulder, "Brooke, he did it to keep her safe"

She glanced over at him, "So, you knew what he was planning to do?"

He nodded guiltily, "He talked to me about it…I don't necessarily agree with it but I can understand how he feels. I would never want to be the cause of something bad to happen to someone I cared about"

She took a step away from me and lowered her head for several moments, letting out a deep breath, "I get why you did it Bucky" she finally said, looking back up.

I think Steve and I were both equally surprised to hear the words come out of her mouth.

"Don't get me wrong, I still think you're a fucking idiot. You have no proof whatsoever that HYDRA was the cause of her accident. But I do respect the fact that you're doing this to keep her safe. You didn't know how Eden was before Michael…what he did destroyed a part of her. She finally seemed to be getting back to her old self…all because of you. I hope for her sake…for both your sakes…that you're wrong about the accident."

I nodded my head, swallowing the lump in my throat, "I hope your right Brooke, I really do. I love her. I just want to keep her safe"

I kept repeating those words over and over In my head…to convince myself I had done the right thing.

She put her hand on my shoulder, "I know you do…which is why I'm not kicking your fucking ass right now"

She turned to Steve and gave him a quick hug, "You're on my shit list for not warning me about what he was going to do"

Steve started to say something but she put her hands up to silence him, "You take me out for that coffee and I'll consider marking your name off"

With a sigh, she grabbed her purse, "Well, if you need me, I'll be over at Eden's…cleaning up this big fucking mess"

As she walked by me, she said quietly, "Don't worry Bucky, I'll take care of her for you…for now"

Once she was gone, Steve tried to talk to me but I wasn't having any of it. "Just go away Steve, I want to be alone" I sat down on the couch and lowered my face into my hands.

"Bucky…."

He jumped when I slammed my fist down on the coffee table loudly, "No Steve!"

I heard him sigh and turn to leave, heading in the direction of his bedroom. I lay back on the couch and closed my eyes, remembering every word Brooke had said.

"_**he destroyed a part of her" Please God, don't let me be the cause of that happening. **_

"_**she thinks there is something wrong with her" She's absolutely perfect, how could she think that?**_

The longer I thought about it, the more I realized I had made a terrible mistake. Eden had said it herself, if she was in danger, who better to protect her then me. I knew I needed to let her calm down; Brooke was over there right now talking with her. First thing tomorrow morning, I would go over there and tell her I was the biggest fucking idiot ever. I only hoped she would forgive me. Satisfied with my decision, I lay back on the couch and fell asleep.

That night, for the first time since the failed mission, I had a nightmare, the worst one I had ever experienced.

_I was standing in a cemetery, surrounded by people dressed in black. I could feel the cold rain falling on me. I looked around and noticed Steve standing several feet away from me, his back turned. I made my way through the crowd, hearing some of them sobbing in anguish. When I reached Steve, he was staring down at a headstone, shaking his head sadly. _

"_Why didn't you protect her? She loved you." he turned to ask me._

_I looked down to see what he was staring at._

"_NO!" I screamed falling to my knees, running my hands down the headstone, tracing the words with my fingers._

**In Loving Memory**

**Of**

**Eden Page**

"**If love could have saved you, you would have lived forever"**

_I looked up at Steve, "I did love her"_

_He shook his head again, "If you had loved her, you would have stayed away…she would have been safe"_

"_How did this happen?" I screamed, grabbing him roughly and shaking him, "Who did this to her?"_

_He turned and pointed behind me….when I turned around I was no longer in the cemetery. I was standing in the hallway outside of Eden's apartment. The door was opened slightly and I could hear her inside crying softly, "Please don't"_

_I pushed through the door and ran inside to see her facing me, a look of terror in her eyes. _

"_Help me Bucky" she screamed. _

_The knife being held at her throat dug into the soft skin of her neck, causing a trickle of blood to slowly slide down. _

_I looked up in anger to see who the hand holding the knife belonged to, "No, that's not possible, get away from her!"_

_The Winter Soldier stood behind her, metal arm tightening around her waist. I could only see his eyes, cold and uncaring. _

_I stepped forward when I saw him remove his metal arm from around her waist and use it to yank her hair back, exposing her neck. I screamed when I saw him draw the knife across her neck, the blood running down the front of her shirt. He released her and stepped back as she slid to the floor, her hands coming up to her throat. I fell down beside her, pulling her into my lap. _

_She was choking on her own blood, I could hear it gurgling as I pulled her into my arms. She reached out and touched my face with her blood stained fingers, "I love you" When her eyes finally closed, I let out a guttural scream._

"Bucky! Wake up!" I felt a hand slap me hard across the face. I sat up quickly, reaching my arm out to wrap my fingers around the neck of my assailant. I opened my eyes and saw my hand was squeezing Steve's throat. I released him instantly and stood up from the couch. I was covered in sweat and could feel my heart racing in my chest.

"I'm sorry" I panted, trying to catch my breath.

"It's okay Buck…it's okay" he said coughing. "Do you want to talk about it?" he asked.

I shook my head, "No" I left it at that.

Steve was smart enough not to push and got up from the couch and walked over to me, patting me on the back. I heard him make his way to the bedroom and close the door behind him.

I looked at the clock on my phone.

5:30am

There was no going back to sleep after that…the nightmare had been so real. I noticed I had a text message…it must have come after I had fallen asleep. I clicked on it to read the message.

Eden: I'm hoping that you have had time to think more on the decision you made earlier. Bucky I can't lose you. Please reconsider. At least come back and stay here in my spare bedroom. If you don't want to be in a relationship with me, that's fine. But I can't stand the thought of you not being here, not being close to me. Please think about it. I love you.

I read the message again and then deleted it before laying my phone back down. I had reconsidered my decision before going to sleep but now….after that nightmare…I realized I had made the right decision the first time around. I had to stay away from her….even if HYDRA wasn't behind the accident…I had to protect her from them and from me.


	47. Chapter 47

Once Bucky had closed the door behind him, I sunk down on the couch too stunned to do anything but listen to my heart pounding in my chest.

_**He's gone…he promised me he would never leave me again and now he is gone.**_

He said he was going to stay at Steve's just until he was sure it wasn't HYDRA that caused my accident…to keep me safe…to protect me. I had never felt in danger so I didn't feel any safer now than I did 10 minutes ago. I only felt completely alone and abandoned by the only man I had really ever loved.

I sat there for several moments, willing the tears not to fall. Sheer willpower was not going to stop the flood of tears that were threatening to come. It started as a tightening in my chest and I tried to swallow that lump forming in my throat…it was useless; I could feel myself coming undone. I reached for my cell phone sitting on the side table and dialed Brooke's number…she had been there for me after Michael and I knew she would be there for me now.

"Hey Eden!" she said brightly after a few rings. Her happy tone caused the tears to finally overflow and slide down my cheeks. I tried to get the words out. I tried to tell her what had happened, but only sobbing came out between my gasps for breath.

"Wait sweetie, I can't understand you…just stop crying and breathe" she said, her voice suddenly void of its previous happy tone.

I finally managed to get a few words out, "Bucky…he…he left"

Her voice lowered, "Eden, I'm right next door at Steve's. I'll be there in just a minute"

_**Oh God, I hope Bucky isn't there right now…that's probably why she lowered her voice. Now he knows how pathetic I am. First Michael left me and now Bucky.**_

_**No! Bucky said he was doing this to protect…to keep me safe.**_

My heart was telling me that what Bucky had said to me was the truth. He honestly thought that doing this would keep me safe. But another voice inside my head was telling me that Bucky left because he wanted to…because he had tired of me, just like Michael.

Brooke and Steve must have been spending some time together. I suddenly felt guilty and selfish for calling her…why shouldn't she have some happiness?

"Brooke you should stay there with Steve. You can come by another time, I'll be fine" I stuttered.

"No Eden, I'm coming over now" she insisted.

"I don't want to ruin your night…I shouldn't have called you. I'm being a terrible friend, calling you in the middle of the night and expecting you to drop everything"

"Cut that shit out Eden. You know that's not true" she said, angrily…a few seconds passed; I could tell she was walking somewhere, probably into another room, "Tell me what happened"

I tried to get the words out…tried to tell her what Bucky had said about how he wanted to protect me, but the panic was setting in and I started to sob again, "He said…it was…for my protection…he left me Brooke…first Michael and now Bucky"

"Sweetie, there is nothing wrong with you…what is Bucky trying to protect you from?" she asked curiously.

I told her about what the insurance agent had said to me and what Bucky had told me when he came home. She listened silently, not interrupting me once.

"He promised he would never leave me Brooke…he promised. What's wrong with me Brooke? Why do they keep leaving me?" I was hysterical at this point, only incomprehensible words came from my mouth.

"Eden, I'll be there in five minutes and I don't want to hear a damn word about it" she said before hanging up on me.

I sat on my couch with my face buried in my pillow. True to her word, Brooke showed up about 5 minutes later. She sat on the couch next to me, patting my back as I cried my eyes out. She spent the next 3 hours comforting me, assuring me that Bucky didn't leave me because he wanted to, that it wasn't me. She was being surprisingly forgiving of Bucky…and it made me love her all the more. I don't know how I would have felt hearing her say awful things about him…I loved him.

Eventually I calmed down enough and she hugged me tightly before leaving, "Bucky will come to his senses Eden…everything will be fine once those fingerprints come back. He'll come over here and beg for your forgiveness for being a big fucking idiot"

I had smiled at her and walked her to the door. She turned to me, "Get some sleep Eden…call me if you need me"

Once I locked my front door, I headed into my bedroom to change into my night clothes. I went into my bathroom and looked at myself in the mirror. My eyes were bloodshot and puffy and my nose was red from crying. I climbed into the bed and turned to face the side of the bed that Bucky had always slept on. I reached my hand over and rubbed the empty space next to me.

_**I can't lose him. First thing in the morning, I'm calling someone to see about getting those fingerprints processed quicker.**_

I picked up my phone and found his name…It took several tries to type out exactly what I wanted to say to him.

Eden: I'm hoping that you have had time to think more on the decision you made earlier. Bucky I can't lose you. Please reconsider. At least come back and stay here in my spare bedroom. If you don't want to be in a relationship with me, that's fine. But I can't stand the thought of you not being here, not being close to me. Please think about it. I love you.

I sat my phone down, hoping he would text me back quickly or better yet, show up at my door and scoop me up in his arms, telling me how much of a fool he had been. An hour later, neither of those things had happened and I fell asleep, unable to cry any more tears.

Bucky never responded to my text message that night, or any text message that I sent after that. I sent two or three a day…mostly just to say that I missed him and that I loved him. The day after he left me, I called the police station and demanded to talk to someone…they took my name and number down but I never received a call back. It was frustrating and I threw myself into my work to keep myself distracted.

I spent 12 straight hours working that first day, client after client…trying to dull the ache I felt deep inside…trying to distract myself. It was 7:00pm by the time I finally closed my laptop that night. I hadn't eaten anything all day but when I went to the kitchen to open the fridge, nothing seemed appetizing. I looked around my apartment, trying to figure out what to do. I walked over to my window, the one facing the park, and gazed out.

_**I might as well go running…maybe I'll run into him.**_

I changed into some sweat pants and a t-shirt and slipped on my running shoes. I didn't grab a sweater though…I knew it was cold outside but I felt like running hard and I knew before long I would be sweating hard too. I crossed the street and headed out to the park, stopping to stare at the park bench where I met Bucky before setting off. I ran faster than I had ever run before. When I felt like I couldn't run anymore I would think of Bucky and push myself even further. He was worried I needed protection, well, I would show him. I would get into the best shape of my life…I would learn to take care of myself.

I ran 6 laps before I absolutely knew I couldn't run one more step. I sat on the bench once I was done, looking out into the park. I thought back to that night I had met him…the way he had sat back and listened to me babble on and on. I remembered how it felt when he scooped me up in his arms and carried me home. Each memory weighed heavy on my heart and before I knew it, I was crying again. I had cooled off from my run and I began to shiver from the cold…even then, I stayed there on that bench. The longer I sat there, the more I began to feel that someone was watching me. I looked around the park and didn't notice anyone nearby…in fact, there seemed to be no one on the street. I looked down at my watch and was surprised to see it was 11:30.

I shook off the unsettling feeling and finally tried to sit up. My legs felt shaky and I was sore but the physical pain was easier to deal with then the pain in my heart. I couldn't believe I had been out there for nearly 4 hours. I limped my way home and back up to my apartment. I went straight into my bedroom, kicking my shoes off on the way and crawled into bed. I texted Bucky before I fell asleep and told him I loved him. My message went unanswered.

The second day was exactly the same routine. I worked hour after hour trying to keep my mind off of him; it seemed to help a little. By 8:30pm I knew I needed to stop, I couldn't remember the last time I had eaten so I made my way into the kitchen. I had to force myself to eat a banana, not enjoying it but knowing I needed to get something in my stomach. I put on some workout clothes and slipped on my shoes. I ran…around and around the park I went, pushing myself beyond my limit. 10 laps later I collapsed on the ground about 15 feet from the bench. I just sat there, trying to catch my breath, willing my weak ass to get up. It took every bit of strength I had to lift myself up off the ground and make my way home. My body was sore and I soaked in the tub for a long time that night. When I got out I looked at myself in the mirror. I looked haggard…dark circles under my eyes and pale skin. Those 10 pounds I had gained were gone…I knew I needed to force myself to eat more. Sleep that night did not come easily. When I woke up the next morning, I had the worst pain in my legs.

_**You're pushing yourself too hard Eden.**_

I lay in bed for a long time thinking about Bucky. I had to see him…I had to make him talk to me. I pulled out my cell phone and texted Steve.

Eden: Can we meet today?

Steve: Sure, what time?

Eden: Whenever you're free

Steve: How about we meet for lunch? The diner on the corner at noon?

Eden: I'll see you then.

Noon couldn't come fast enough. I did some work that morning and then took a quick shower and got dressed. I walked to the diner and saw Steve had already arrived and gotten a table. His eyes widened when he saw me and he immediately stood up and wrapped me in a tight hug. I knew why he looked surprised…it had only been a few days but I had lost quite a bit of weight…who knew a broken heart was the secret to losing those last 10 pounds?

I clung to him and he kept his arms around me until I finally pulled away. I sat down across from him and he smiled sadly at me.

"How are you? You look…."

"I know how I look Steve….I've been having a rough time." I replied, avoiding his gaze, "How's Bucky?"

Steve sighed, "He misses you…when he finishes with his trainees he comes home and mopes around the apartment. The last two nights he has left and disappeared for hours…I don't know where he goes"

"He won't answer my texts Steve. I can't keep doing this, I know it sounds dramatic but I'm lost without him. I need to see him" I said.

A waitress suddenly appeared and asked what we wanted to drink….Steve went ahead and ordered his usual Sprite and a hamburger and fries. When she turned to me, I ordered water and nothing else. Steve looked up at me, concern in his eyes, "When's the last time you ate Eden?"

I shook my head absentmindedly, "I don't know…Steve, please, will you help me? Just get me in front of him, that's all I'm asking"

"Eden, I've tried to talk to him…tried to encourage him to call you or go see you. He refuses…he gets really angry and stomps off"

"Then take me to him…take me to the SHIELD training center so I can talk to him. Please" I begged.

He looked unsure for a second but then he nodded and smiled at me, "Okay, I'll take you with me tomorrow to see him"

I reached out and grabbed his hand, "Thank you Steve…you are the best. Can you do one more thing for me? The police are taking their sweet time with those fingerprints…that could solve this whole problem. I've tried calling but it doesn't help. Do you know anyone?"

"I've tried calling myself too. I do have someone that owes me a favor though, I'll call him as soon as I leave here and see what he can do" he promised.

Steve's food arrived then and he ate as we chatted. He kept trying to offer me some food but I couldn't eat. We talked about Brooke and about how she had come over that night to watch a movie with him before being interrupted by Bucky showing up. He was planning on taking her out for coffee that night. He asked me what I had been doing the last few nights and I told him.

"Eden, you can't push yourself too hard…what are you trying to prove?" he asked, concerned.

I shrugged, "Maybe if I get in better shape, I can prove to Bucky that I can take care of myself…shit Steve, I don't know"

He kept trying to convince me to take it easy. Once he was done eating, we walked outside together and he hugged me tightly.

"Meet me by my car tomorrow at 11:00 and I'll drive you over. I'll get you in the building and then you're on your own okay?" he said.

"Okay, thank you again Steve" I stood on tip toe and kissed his cheek before turning and walking away.

I spent the rest of the day working and then at 9:00 I set out for my run. Lap after lap I ran until I finally I had gone around 12 times…when I made it back to the bench, I laid down and stared up at the starry sky.

_**Tomorrow is your chance Eden. You have to make him understand. **_

That night I slept a little better knowing that I would get to see him the next day. At 11:00 am sharp I met Steve by his car. He had a big grin on his face when I walked up.

"Hey Eden, I have good news!" he said, sweeping me up into a hug.

"What" I asked.

"My friend is running the prints for me, we should know something by tonight" he said.

"Thank God, that will prove to Bucky it wasn't HYDRA and we can put this mess behind us" I said with relief, opening the car door to slide in next to Steve.

I chatted with him as he drove us to the SHIELD building. When we arrived, he escorted me to the training room that Director Fury had established for Bucky and his trainees. Steve pointed a door that led to a workout area where Bucky was currently at, sparring with his 2 trainees. He hugged me tightly and whispered in my ear, "Good Luck"

I stared at the door for a few seconds before I walked through it. I closed the door quietly behind me…the room was dark except for a lighted area above the mats where Bucky now stood facing a pretty brown haired woman who I assumed was one of his students. Another person, a man, stood off to the side watching them spar. From my position I knew they couldn't really see me so I watched them. I could hear Bucky tell the girl to attack him. She circled him with a smile on her face.

_**I really don't like the way she is looking at him….shut it Eden! **_

She lunged for him and threw some blows, never even getting close to Bucky. I had never seen him really fight before but he was amazing. His reflexes were quick and he fought with such force. They moved around the mat quickly, ducking and dodging each other's blows. I moved closer to get a better look and accidently kicked a weight bench. Bucky heard and glanced in my direction but didn't get a chance to see me. The woman used the distraction to get the best of him. She swept his legs out from under him and was on top of him, straddling his waist, her arm frozen above his head, ready to punch. She smiled down at him and I heard him tell her, "Good job Christine" She moved to lower her arm and I saw Bucky roll her over on the mat and cover her body with his, his metal arm raised above his head to strike. "You have to stay on guard though…don't get too cocky just because you think you've won"

I couldn't silence the gasp that had already escaped my lips when I saw him on top of her. He glanced in the direction I was standing. I wasn't sure if he could see me but I had a sudden sick feeling in my stomach from seeing him so close to her. I backed up slowly, nearly tripping over a dumbbell. I rushed for the door and threw it open, turning around one last time to see him before I left. The sudden light from the hallway must have allowed him to see who it was fleeing from the room. I saw the look on his face and heard him call my name out.

I stumbled out into the hallway, letting the door close behind me and walked quickly back the way I had come from.

_**Why are you leaving you idiot? It wasn't like he was having sex with her…they were sparring. He was teaching her to fight. Stop running you fool.**_

I stopped and slumped against a wall, leaning over to put my head down between my legs, willing the nauseous feeling in my stomach to go away. It wasn't like I was going to throw up anyway; I hadn't eaten anything the last couple of days except that banana. I heard a door slam open and footsteps in the hallway making their way towards me. I didn't look up, I couldn't. I felt a hand on my shoulder and I knew it was him.

"Eden" he said quietly.

I painfully stood up and faced him…he stared at me, looking me up and down but not moving any closer towards me. "What happened to you?" he said, almost in a whisper, "What are you doing here?"

I shrugged my shoulders, "I've had a rough couple of days…I needed to see you."

I suddenly heard voices down the hallway, coming closer to us. He moved forward and grabbed me by the arm, leading me through a door a little further down the hallway. The room was dimly lit and I could see it was some sort of weapons area, there were guns and knives mounted on the walls.

He closed the door behind us and leaned up against it to face me…just staring at me. He was wearing black pants and a tight black shirt. His hair was pulled back to expose that beautiful jaw line.

"That was one of your trainees?" I asked, breaking the silence.

"Yes" he said.

"She seems like a good fighter….and she's pretty" I said, lowering my head to stare at my hands.

He sighed, "Eden….what you saw….we were only sparring."

I nodded, not looking up at him...I couldn't help it. She was pretty and I was jealous….she had been allowed to see and touch him whereas I had been denied even a simple text message the last couple of days…it suddenly made me very angry.

"Right I get it…I completely understand. That must be why you've been too busy to return my text messages" I said angrily.

"Eden, you know why I didn't respond….I'm trying to protect you" he said moving forward.

"Well Steve got a friend of his to run the prints; we should know something by tonight?" I retorted.

He seemed to think about what I said before replying, "You shouldn't be here…you need to go"

"Did you hear what I said Bucky? This will all be resolved by tonight"

"Eden….even if the fingerprints come back as not being someone from HYDRA….I still don't know if….if we should go back to how it was" he finally said.

_**Oh God, he is tired of me.**_

He must have saw the look in my eyes because he shook his head at me and stepped closer, "Don't you dare think it's because I don't love you Eden because I do. These last two days have been hell for me. I've started having nightmares again, terrible ones…all about you getting hurt. I've been watching you the last few nights when you went running. Do you know how hard it was not to come over to you? You've been running yourself ragged each night and I've been dying inside watching you hurt yourself. I've almost texted you a hundred times…almost came to your apartment a hundred times. I've missed you. All I want is to keep you safe Eden. Dammit, I love you. " he finally stopped talking; his chest was heaving up and down.

I didn't respond….I just stared at him in shock. He seemed to be having some internal struggle. He opened his mouth to say something and then closed it again.

He stepped forward until he was right in front of me…I couldn't move, couldn't breathe, I just stood looking up into those blue eyes.

"Fuck it" he said, wrapping one arm around my waist as he leaned down. He kissed me like he might never be able to do it again. I threw my arms around his neck and clung to him. He moved his lips across mine and I let out a moan of pleasure.

_**Thank God. Oh how I missed this.**_

He pulled away breathless, "I love you" he said again before letting his lips crash back down on mine, moving expertly across my mouth. I felt his hands pick me up and set me down on the table against the wall. His lips left mine and he was staring down at me hungrily. I reached forward, letting my hands rub down his chest. I slipped one hand under his shirt, relishing the way his skin felt against the tips of my fingers. I let my fingers slide down to the button of his jeans, fumbling with it. He shivered with pleasure but stopped me, "Not here" he said hoarsely. I tried to smack his hand away but he chuckled, "Seriously Eden, not here" I tore my gaze away from his chest to look at his face. My heart soared when I saw that damn sexy smirk on his face.

"Tonight, I promise" he said, leaning down to kiss me softly on the lips, "Go home. I need to finish up here and then I'll come over"


	48. Chapter 48

The last few days away from Eden had been the worst days I had experienced since my time as the Winter Soldier. The day after I had that terrible nightmare was spent focusing entirely on my trainees in an attempt to keep my mind off how shitty I felt. Roland was an excellent student. On the second day, I realized he was actually listening to what I was telling him and making adjustments. When we got on the mat and started to fight, he would watch attentively as I showed him how to stand and how to move. By the end of that day, I already noticed a vast improvement in his technique. I knew with more practice, I could make him great.

I also realized on the second day that I may have misjudged Christine. She was almost too intense and fought too hard. When we would get on the mat, she would give me everything she had. I couldn't deny she was a good fighter; the problem was that she knew it and was cocky about it. That attitude led me to win each and every time. I constantly felt her eyes on me, watching every move I made…it kept me on edge and rubbed me the wrong way for some reason. I tried to ignore it because I was supposed to be her teacher and it was my job to make sure she was prepared.

When our time was up that day, Roland once again came up to me and shook my hand. Christine strolled up to me once he left and asked if I would mind spending a little one on one time with her. The sly smile on her face made me instantly uncomfortable…it reminded me of that terrible waitress from the restaurant.

_**Shit! I don't need this right now.**_

"I think you've had enough practice for today" I said as I grabbed my bag and zipped it up, trying to avoid eye contact with her.

"Well, then how about that lunch I mentioned yesterday? She asked.

I didn't want to give her any reason to think that I was interested in being anything more than her instructor. "No thank you Christine. I don't believe it is appropriate to socialize with my trainees. I'll see you tomorrow" I said curtly, throwing my bag over my shoulder to leave her standing there.

When I got back to Steve's apartment I sat on the couch and looked at the text message Eden had sent me while I was at work.

Eden: I miss you Bucky. Please don't do this. I love you.

I stared at that message for a long time, debating on whether I should send something back. I finally laid my phone down on the coffee table and turned on the TV, trying to distract myself. Steve came home a couple of hours later to find me still sitting there, not really watching the TV, just staring at it.

He sat down beside me and I heard him sigh, "Why don't you just call her Bucky?"

"You know I can't do that Steve. I'm doing this to protect her, it's for her own good" I said, closing my fist tightly.

"Bucky….you've been away from her one night and the nightmares have already started…don't you think…"

My fist connected hard with the table, "No Steve, just drop it!" I got off the couch, grabbed my phone and stormed out of the apartment. I crossed the street and made my way into the park. There was a young couple sitting on the bench where I had met Eden only a few weeks ago. I kept walking…passing the jogging path and going deeper into the park itself. I found a bench underneath a tree where I could see everything….people running along the path, kids playing on the playground, and even that bench where I had met Eden. I watched the couple who had occupied it get up and leave as the sun started going down and still I sat there.

I was surprised when I saw Eden walking across the street towards the park…I knew she couldn't see me so I sat there and watched her. She walked past our bench and stopped to stare a moment before she started running. My eyes never left her body, even when she ran out of view I sat there, waiting for her to make her way around the park and back into my sight. I could see that she was pushing herself hard, running lap after lap. After her 6th time around she finally stopped and took a seat on the bench. She sat there for a long time, staring into the night.

It felt like someone had kicked me in the gut when I saw her reach up to brush a single tear from her cheek. The more tears that fell, the more I felt like a complete asshole.

_**What are you doing Bucky? Go to her!**_

Even from a distance, I could tell she was shivering. It was cold outside and she was only wearing a thin t-shirt and no sweater. I thought back to the night I had taken my shirt off and given it to her to keep her warm. She sat on that bench, trembling from the cold but too damned stubborn to leave.

_**Why doesn't she leave? If she doesn't go inside this moment I'm going over there. Please get up Eden!**_

Part of me hoped she didn't move so I could have an excuse to get up and walk over there…the other part just wished she would get up and go home. I knew if I went to her, I would never be able to leave again. Walking away the first time had been hard enough; I would never make it a second time. She suddenly started looking around the park, like she was searching for someone. I observed her look down at her watch and then shake her head. She rose slowly from the bench, obviously in pain, and limped back across the street to her apartment building. I stayed there, watching her building from the park. Several minutes passed before a dim light appeared in her bedroom window, probably from her lamp. It was on for only a few minutes before the window went dark again. I jumped when my cell phone vibrated in my pocket. I pulled it out to see the message.

Eden: I love you Bucky and miss you.

I glanced up at her darkened windows before shoving the phone back into my pocket to trudge my way back to Steve's apartment. I lay on the couch that night, unable to sleep. I kept picking up my phone to text her and then laying it back down, unable to press send. At one point, I go up off the couch and got completely dressed, determined to make my way over to her apartment and tell her I had been an idiot to leave. I made it all the way down the stairs before I stopped myself and turned back around.

The next day was just as bad as the previous one. During one of my session with Roland on the mat, I let my emotions get the best of me and I got into it too much. He kept blocking my punches and was doing a good job of it until I swept his feet out from under him, causing him to fall to the mat hard. I was on him in a second, fist raised above my head, ready to strike out at him. I realized what I was doing and took a deep breath before I lowered my fist and stood up. He laid there trying to catch his breath as I reached my hand out to help him up. I apologized and he nodded his acceptance but I knew I needed to calm down….we didn't spar the rest of the day. I showed him some techniques on fighting with knives while Christine did some target practice.

I went out to the park that night and sat in the same spot, waiting on her…needing to see her, even if it was only from a distance. After almost two hours of waiting, I started to rise from the hidden bench, disappointed that she hadn't shown. I sat back down quickly when I saw her dashing across the street. I looked down at my watch…it was 9:00, much too late for a woman to be out by herself running in the dark. I wanted to walk over there and ask her what the hell she was doing running so late at night. Didn't' she know what kind of monsters lurked in the night?

_**And here I am, lurking in the dark. A monster!**_

I just knew she was going to stop about her 6th lap, but she just kept going. Why was she pushing herself so hard? When she started her 10th lap, I made up my mind…if she tried to run around that damn park one more time I was going to stop her. I watched as she came back into view…she looked completely exhausted but seemed to be heading to the bench. She didn't make it before she collapsed on the ground. I waited a few moments before I stood up from the bench…seeing her on the ground was too much. Before I had taken one step, I saw her pull herself up and struggle to stand. She once again limped from the park and across the street to her building.

The light in her bedroom came home about 10 minutes later and stayed on for about an hour. I sat in the park on that bench until I finally saw her light go out and stay off. I pulled out my phone and stared at it…sure enough, a moment later the text message appeared.

Eden: I missed you a lot today. I wish you could understand how hard this is for me. I love you.

_**I do understand how hard this is…I'm feeling the same way. **_

I rose from the bench and made my way over to her apartment building. I had to see her…I had to hold her. Up the stairs I went and down the hall to her door….I raised my fist to knock but I couldn't do it. I stood there for several minutes trying to force myself but I just couldn't allow myself to do it.

When I got back to Steve's he was still up, sitting on the couch waiting for me, "Where have you been Bucky?" he asked when I sat down beside him.

"I was out walking" I answered.

He seemed to hesitate before finally asking, "Are you okay Buck? I mean really…please be honest with me. You are my best friend and I'm here to help you man"

I thought about it for a few moments…I had been a dick to Steve the last couple of days and he definitely did not deserve that. I didn't want to lie to him and tell him everything was fine because it wasn't…I wasn't okay.

"I miss her"

He nodded his head and put his hand on my shoulder, "Don't you think it's time to tell her that?"

I shook my head, "No, I can't"

He sighed deeply, "Good night Buck" and then rose from the couch to go to his bedroom. That night I had the same terrible dream as the first night….the blood from her throat pooled on the floor as I held her in my arms and watched her fade away. I woke up myself before the screaming started…I was glad Steve didn't have to come out to stop me this time.

I spent that day with my trainees doing strictly weapons training. We practiced with knives mostly….a weapon I was very comfortable with handling. I could tell Roland had left yesterday and practiced what I had shown him. Today, he looked more comfortable and when we pulled the targets out to throw knives, he did very well.

Christine quickly became frustrated with the knives…this was one thing she didn't have a natural talent for. As time passed and she didn't improve, she asked repeatedly if we could go to the mat and practice fighting. I finally let her and Roland have a shot at fighting each other. The cocky smile on her face was annoying and I could tell Roland felt the same way about it. Before he stepped onto the mat, I went over to him and whispered, "Watch her eyes, she always looks down before she lunges" He turned and smiled before he took his place on the mat.

The first time she tried the move on him he heeded my advice and dodged out of the way. The second time, he used her momentum to push her down on the mat. They went back and forth with each other…Roland held his own against a much more skilled fighter and when our time came to an end he made his way over to shake my hand.

"Very nice job today Roland" I said as he grasped my hand. He smiled up at me, "That you Sergeant Barnes"

I left the room before Christine could make her way over to me…I didn't have the patience today to listen to her ask me to go to lunch with her again.

That night I made my way to the park again around 8:00. It was until an hour later that Eden came out for her run. I noticed how run down she looked…from a distance I could tell her face looked thinner and her clothes hung loosely on her already thin body. I felt my jaw twitch each time she started a new lap…she looked ready to collapse each time she passed in my line of sight. After the 12th damn lap, she finally made her way to the bench and lay down, staring up at the sky. I wanted so bad to go over there and join her…feel her laying in my arms as we looked up at the stars together, but I was too chicken shit to move from that bench.

That night I had another dream…it started out just like the other one.

_I was standing in that same cemetery and it was pouring. People dressed in black stood under umbrellas, weeping. I brushed passed each one as I made my way over to Steve. When I came up beside him he was staring down at the headstone. I finally forced myself to look at it._

**In Loving Memory**

**Of **

**Eden Barnes**

"**Real love stories never have endings"**

_I looked up at Steve and shook my head, "Eden Barnes? Steve, how did this happen?" He stood there staring at me sadly. "Steve, tell me what happened!?" I yelled. He pointed behind me and I turned…the cemetery was gone again. Instead, I stood in Eden's living room. There she sat on the couch in a beautiful white dress with a sad expression on her face. _

"_Eden?" I whispered. _

_She didn't look up at me. I stepped closer and noticed the tears on her face…she was crying. _

_I was so close to her, almost within arm's reach when my body froze…I could move no closer. _

_She looked up at me, into my eyes and begged, "Please don't leave me…I can't live without you"_

_I felt myself being pushed backwards, further away from her. I tried to stop myself…tried to move closer but some unseen force was taking me away from her._

_She reached out her hand, "Please Bucky, I need you"_

_I couldn't move, couldn't scream…I was just frozen. When I reached the hallway, the door slammed shut in front of me. I turned around and was suddenly standing in front of an open casket and Steve was standing next to me. _

_There was Eden…just as beautiful as she was moments earlier; lying inside with her eyes closed…she almost looked as if she was sleeping. _

"_What happened Steve? I don't understand" I said, turning to face him._

_He shook his head sadly at me, "She died of a broken heart"_

It wasn't screaming that woke me up…it was the feeling of wet tears sliding down my cheeks. I sat up quickly, wiping the tears from my face, trying to slow down the racing of my heart.

_**What the hell was that about? Eden Barnes? I like the sound of that….shit Bucky! What the hell are you going to do?**_

That morning I stepped into the training room with the dream still fresh on my mind. I instructed the two of them to do some target practice. I needed to get my head together. After a couple hours of shooting, Christine was getting antsy and kept asking if we could get down to some practice on the mat. I finally gave in and had them put their weapons away and join me on the mat.

Roland stood off to one side as me and Christine faced off. As usually, she fought hard…I watched her eyes and knew when she was about to lunge…the blows she attempted were easily blocked by me. I dodged each blow and threw a few punches myself to test her. She wasn't holding back so I didn't either. A sudden noise off to my left drew my attention away from Christine so I didn't see her attack. I felt her sweep my legs out from under me and I fell back onto the mat. I was surprised when I felt her straddling my lap and she was looking down at me with that sly grin, the same one that floozy waitress had given me.

"Good job Christine" I said brusquely.

I felt her grind her hips into mine. I'm sure she expected some kind of response from me but when nothing happened she started to lower her arm. I immediately flipped her over, covering her body with mine and raised my fist, "You have to stay on guard though…don't get too cocky just because you think you've won"

I saw the anger in her eyes…I hoped she got the message that I wasn't interested.

A sudden gasp drew my attention away from Christine. I looked over at the direction it had come from…I could see someone standing in the dark, not far from the door. They were backing up slowing and nearly fell over a dumbbell that was sitting next to the weight bench. Whoever it was rushed for the door and pulled it open. The light from the hallway illuminated Eden's face as she looked back to glance in my direction, a horrified expression on her face. I realized exactly what she saw…there I was laying on top of another woman.

"Eden" I called out. She ran out and the door closed behind her. I rolled off of Christine and stood up.

"The two of you practice with each other" I demanded as I headed to the door. Once I was in the hallway I headed in the direction of the exit, knowing that's where she was going. She hadn't gone far…when I walked up on her she was slumped over, her head between her knees. I was scared to go closer or even touch her but I forced myself to move towards her. I finally got up the courage to reach out and place my hand on her shoulder.

"Eden"

She stood up slowly and turned to me. Her face was pale and up this close I could see exactly how thin her face had gotten. She had to have lost at least 10 pounds, maybe more.

I was stunned, "What happened to you?"

_**All that damn running she was doing…pushing herself too hard too fast.**_

"What are you doing here?" I asked, not waiting for an answer to my first question.

I saw her shrug her shoulders at me, "I've had a rough couple of days…I needed to see you" she responded weakly.

I heard people coming down the hallway…I didn't want them to see Eden, civilians were not supposed to be able to just walk right in…someone had to have escorted her inside the building.

_**Steve!**_

I took her by the arm and directed her into one of the weapons locker my trainees used. I flipped on only one of the light switches, leaving the room dimly lit before I closed the door.

I turned around and leaned against the door to stare at her. Even in her exhausted state, she was still the most beautiful woman I had ever seen. I kept my hands behind my back to avoid reaching out for her.

She was the one who finally broke the silence, "That was one of your trainees?"

"Yes"

"She seems like a good fighter…and she's pretty?" she lowered her head to look at her hands.

_**Dammit, I can't believe she had to see that. **_

I sighed deeply, trying to find the words to explain myself, "Eden…what you saw…we were only sparring"

She didn't look up at me, just nodded her head…I could see her body tense up. I wasn't sure if she was upset or angry with me…she wouldn't raise her face so I could look into her eyes.

"Right I get it…I completely understand. That must be why you've been too busy to return my text messages.

_**Angry…definitely angry.**_

"Eden, you know why I didn't respond…I'm trying to protect you" I couldn't help it; I moved forward, the need to be closer to her was overwhelming. I was willing myself to step back but my body wasn't obeying.

"Well Steve got a friend of his to run the prints; we should know something by tonight" she shot back.

I had heard what she said…part of me was glad to hear the news. I would feel much better knowing who was responsible for her car accident. The other part of me didn't know if it was going to make a difference. The Winter Soldier was a danger to Eden too and he was standing in front of her right now.

_**You're not the Winter Soldier anymore! Eden makes you better you fool! **_

_**The Winter Soldier will always be here. She will always be in danger!**_

"You shouldn't be here…you need to go" I finally said, feeling the terrible ache in my heart when I spoke the words.

"Did you hear what I said Bucky? This will be resolved by tonight" she said slowly.

I struggled to get my next words out, "Eden…even if the fingerprints come back as not being someone from HYDRA…I still don't know if…if we should go back to how it was"

I saw the look in her eyes…it was the same look she had in my dream when she begged me not to leave her.

I moved closer to her, shaking my head so she could understand, "Don't you dare think it's because I don't love you Eden because I do. These last two days have been hell for me. I've started having nightmares again, terrible ones…all about you getting hurt. I've been watching you the last few nights when you went running. Do you know how hard it was not to come over to you? You've been running yourself ragged each night and I've been dying inside watching you hurt yourself. I've almost texted you a hundred times…almost came to your apartment a hundred times. I've missed you. All I want is to keep you safe Eden. Dammit, I love you."

_**Shit Bucky! You love her…why are you screwing things up with her? She said it herself, if someone is after her, who better to protect her then you. Can you live the rest of your life not being able to touch her or kiss her? Can you live with yourself knowing that you are causing her pain? **_

I opened my mouth to say something…I wasn't sure exactly what that was though. When no words came out, I closed my mouth again. Eden was starting up at me, shocked by my outburst. I stepped closer to her and looked into her beautiful eyes. It had been 4 days since I had been this close to her. All I wanted to do was pick her up and carry her home, straight to the bedroom.

When I caught the whiff of her shampoo, I came completely undone, "Fuck it"

I snaked my arm around her waist and leaned down, finally closing that distance between us. I had missed her so much the last few days and I kissed her desperately. The need got even greater when I felt her arms wrap around my neck. I moved my lips over hers until I was rewarded with a sweet moan that escaped her lips…the sound drove me wild.

I finally had to pull away to get some air, "I love you" I repeated before the need to kiss her overtook me again and I let my lips find hers once more. She had her body pressed against mine and I reached down to pick her up and sit her on the weapons table. I wanted to just look at her, to touch her face and look into those beautiful blue eyes of hers. I pulled away from her to take her in...I could see a spark in her eyes again, the need in them. She reached her hands out to slide them down my chest and I felt the familiar tightening in my jeans. When I felt her fingers on my bare skin, I nearly pushed her down on the table right then. Her fingers found the button of my jeans and her hands shook as she tried to unsnap them…the shiver of excitement rippled through me.

_**Whoa Bucky! You can't have sex with her in the weapons locker…anyone could walk in…and it's not exactly the most romantic thing. You have a lot of shit to make up for and you need to do this the right way.**_

I reached my hand out to stop her, "Not here"

I smirked when she smacked my hand away and reached for the button again.

_**Damn this woman is perfect!**_

"Seriously Eden, not here" I said laughing. Her face lit up when she looked up at me.

_**There's the Eden I know.**_

I leaned down to kiss her, "Tonight, I promise. Go home. I need to finish up here and then I'll come over"

She nodded her head and hopped off the table. I pulled her into a tight hug before I opened the door cautiously and looked out… I didn't see anyone in the hallway. Before we exited the room, I leaned down one more time to kiss her deeply, "I love you, you know that right?"

"Yes and I love you too" she replied, sliding her hand to my cheek and caressing my face with the tips of her fingers.

I led her out of the room and to an employee exit. As she walked away from the building, she waved to me once before heading to the street to find a taxi home.

I made my way back to the training room, noticing a little more pep in my step as I went. For the first time in 4 days, I felt like my old self again. Roland and Christine were still going at it and when I walked in I ordered them to stop. I spent the next two hours showing them some blocking moves…Roland did an excellent job and I felt proud of him and the improvement he had made over the week. Our time was finally up and I dismissed them for the day.

I walked over to Roland as he packed up his bag and stuck my hand out to him first. He smiled at me and shook my hand, "Thank you Roland" I said with a smile.

"For what Sergeant Barnes?" he asked.

"For being a good student…have a good weekend." I replied, nodding my head.

I turned to grab my own bag and pack up my stuff, eager to get to Eden's. I felt Christine's eyes on me before she even said a word, "About earlier….who was that?"

"She is none of your concern….let's get one thing straight here Christine, you are the student and I am your instructor…end of story" I said, looking into her eyes so she could see how serious I was at that moment.

She frowned and angrily nodded, "I understand…sir" I watched as she stomped off and grabbed her bag, flinging the door open and slamming it shut.

I turned off the lights and headed out to the street. I hailed a taxi and gave the driver Steve's address. Once he dropped me off and I paid the fare, I ran upstairs to drop off my bag and shower. Once I was in some clean clothes, I headed downstairs. I turned towards Eden's building but an idea popped into my head…instead of heading to her apartment, I turned the opposite direction and started walking. I had something I needed to get before I saw Eden again.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Okay everybody, let me know what you think. I love to get feedback. I hope you guys are enjoying and as always, thanks for reading.**

**ECorley**


	49. Chapter 49

I couldn't help but smile during the entire ride back to my apartment. The memory of that kiss was still fresh on my mind. I hadn't even given it a second thought when I reached for the button of his jeans…even the risk of being caught in the act wasn't enough to stop me. I just knew that I needed to be close to him and that cold metal table was as good a place as any. I had smacked his hand away in frustration when he tried to stop me.

"_**Tonight, I promise"**_

Seeing that sexy smirk on his face and hearing those words from his lips had caused butterflies in my stomach. I had left without a fuss…willing to do just about anything he asked to make him keep his word.

When I reached my building, I headed up to my apartment. I instantly walked into the kitchen and pulled an apple out of the fridge. My appetite had returned and I munched on it happily as I walked around my apartment cleaning up the mess from the last 4 days. Once I started a load of laundry and my bedroom was picked up, I sat on the couch trying to figure out what to do next. I didn't have any clients to work on today. I looked at my watch…it was only 3:00. Bucky didn't give me a set time of when he would come over so I settled in on the couch and turned on the TV.

Every 15 minutes or so I would look from the TV to the clock, checking to see how much time had passed. A few minutes later I would check my phone, just to see if by some possibility I had missed a call or message from him. I decided to text Brooke to update her on what had happened that day. Steve had told me in the car on the way to SHIELD that he had told Brooke he was taking me to see Bucky.

Eden: I saw Bucky today and he is coming over tonight. I think everything is okay between us now.

Brooke: I told you he would realize how much of a fucking idiot he was being. I'm glad I didn't have to kick ass. What are you guys doing tonight?

Eden: Not quite sure and I don't really care. It will be nice just having him here again. What about you, what are you doing tonight?

Brooke: I'm supposed to be meeting Steve at 7:00 for coffee. Coffee! Pssh! Maybe I can convince him to buy me a beer instead. Oh! I almost forgot, do you think you and Bucky can come to the exhibit on Monday? Some new items are going on display and they have to do with Bucky. I thought he might want to see them and I know you've never been before.

Eden: I'll ask him but I'm sure it will be fine. Have fun with Steve!

_**I wonder what the new display items are.**_

I sat my phone back down on the table and started to flip through the channels, looking for anything that might distract me. More and more time passed and I began to get nervous when he still hadn't shown up by 5:30.

_**What if he changed his mind and he isn't coming? What if he stayed late with that pretty trainee of his? No Eden! Bucky wouldn't do that!**_

I got up from my couch and wandered over to window to look out at the park. Bucky had said he had been watching me run the last few nights. I thought back to the first night I had gone out and remembered the feeling I had that someone was out there…that must have been Bucky. It was comforting to know that even when he swore he had to stay away from me to protect me, he still secretly watched over me.

Knock! Knock!

I turned and made my way to the door to look out the peep hole. His back was turned away from the door but I could tell it was Bucky. He turned to look at me with a bright smile on his face when I opened the door. He held a beautiful bouquet of orange lilies in one hand and a bag of Chinese take-out food in the other.

_**Food and flowers, my hero!**_

He was wearing jeans and I could make out a navy blue shirt under the leather jacket he wore. He must have gone home and showered before he came over…his hair still looked slightly damp and he smelled like soap.

He thrust the flowers at me and I took them from his hands and leaned forward to kiss him on the cheek, "Thank you, they're beautiful. Is there a reason you knocked instead of using your key?" I asked as I closed the door behind me.

He turned to face me, "My hands were full and I couldn't get to my keys…and I wasn't sure if…well, you know….if it was okay for me to just walk in"

I looked up at him as he stood there with that unsure look on his face.

"Bucky, I gave you that key for a reason. It will always okay for you to just walk on in…I asked you to move in with me, remember? I didn't rescind that offer just because you lost your damn mind for a few days" I said with a sly grin.

The unsure look on his face was replaced with a sheepish grin, "Only a for a few days"

He stared at me for a few seconds and the grin disappeared, replaced by a frown and a look of guilt. I shook my head at him and reached up to rub my finger along that pouty lip, "No Bucky, don't do that…don't feel guilty. I know you thought you were doing the right thing"

I took his hand in mine, "Come on, this food smells delicious…let's eat and then we can talk, ok?"

He nodded his head and allowed me to drag him over to the couch. He sat the food down on the coffee table and then followed me into the kitchen. I pulled a vase out from under the sink and arranged the lilies in it until I was satisfied that it looked just right. I stepped back to admire them and felt Bucky come up behind me; he let his hands slide around my waist and his chin rested on my shoulder. I leaned back against his chest and closed my eyes, content for the first time since Monday night.

I heard him whisper in my ear, "I'm so sorry Eden…I just…"

I turned to him and raised my finger to his mouth to shush him, "Stop. You can explain later…right now I'm starving"

I pulled my finger away from his mouth and gave him a quick peck on the cheek, "Grab something to drink out of the fridge for me" I asked as I reached for some napkins and utensils. We made our way back into the living room. I immediately walked over to the shelf to search for a movie to watch. Bucky had seemed to like The Godfather trilogy so I pulled Goodfellas off the shelf and slid it in before walking back to my bedroom to change. I pulled on my yoga pants and tank top and skipped back into the living room, happy that things were getting back to normal. Bucky was pulling cartons out of the bag and lining them up on the coffee table. He frowned when he looked up at me; the weight I had lost was much more noticeable in these clothes and the look on his face made me regret changing. Bucky had never seen me this way…when he had met me, I was still carrying those 10 pounds I had gained during those two months of snacking in front of the TV.

That guilty look crossed his face again, "I know you were running all week, but that doesn't explain how you lost all that weight so fast"

I shrugged my shoulders and wrapped my arms around my waist self-consciously, "I don't know"

He sighed but dropped the subject when he noticed I was uncomfortable. I didn't want him to feel worse than he already did. I sat on the couch next to him and grabbed for a carton of lo mien. I took a single noodle from the carton and sucked it into my mouth before turning to him to smile.

"You'll just have to spend all weekend fattening me up" I said, taking another noodle and dangling it over my mouth.

I heard him chuckle and grab for a carton of fried rice. I pushed play on the remote and snuggled in next to him, taking big forkfuls of lo mien and shoving them into my mouth. Once we were done eating, Bucky let me lay down with my head in his lap as he brushed the fingers of one hand through my hair while the other rested comfortably on my waist. We had about 10 minutes of peace before there was another knock at my door.

I paused the movie and looked up at Bucky before I rose from his lap and headed to the door. I heard him get up and follow me. When I looked out the peep whole I saw Steve standing there...my heart started beating fast.

_**I got so caught up in being with Bucky that I completely forgot Steve was getting the fingerprint results tonight. Oh God, what if it isn't good news? Will Bucky leave again if it turns out it wasn't just some kid joyriding?**_

I turned to look at Bucky and he must have seen the worried expression on my face. He frowned and stepped forward to open the door.

Steve looked slightly surprised when it was Bucky that stood in front of him instead of me, "Hey Buck, can I come in for a second?"

Bucky moved aside to let Steve in, not saying a word to him before he walked back into the living room to take a seat on the couch. I glanced up at Steve and didn't like the look he was giving me.

"Hey Eden" he said quietly "Let's go sit down and talk"

I already felt a small lump forming in my throat as I made my way over to the couch. Steve followed behind me and sat in the chair next to the couch.

We sat in silence for several uncomfortable seconds. It was Bucky who finally spoke first, "Tell us" he said, looking up at Steve.

He cleared his throat, "Well there is good news and bad news. The good news is that the fingerprints didn't come up as any of the known members of HYDRA" he said.

I looked over at Bucky hoping to see a smile on his face…he was completely expressionless.

"Go on" he said to Steve.

Steve looked at me uncomfortably, "The bad news is that the fingerprints didn't come up at all Eden. Whoever it was that stole that truck, they weren't in any database."

He turned to Bucky, "That doesn't mean it was some secret HYDRA assasin that we've never heard of before…it could have been some underage kid who's has never been fingerprinted"

Bucky nodded, "Thanks for calling in the favor and finding out what you could Steve"

Steve stood up, "Not a problem, I need to get going, I'm meeting Brooke to have coffee"

Bucky started to get up but I stopped him and said, "I'll walk him out, I'll be right back" I didn't want him going anywhere near the door after hearing that news, afraid he would decide it was safer for me if he stayed away. I wasn't going to let that happen…as soon as Steve was gone I would plead and beg with him to stay.

I followed Steve to the door and he turned to face me. I threw my arms around his neck and let him hug me tightly. He had saw the panic in my eyes when I had realized that we were no closer to finding out who was driving the truck that hit me.

"Good luck Eden. I hope the two of you can work it out" he whispered in my ear.

I nodded at him and kissed him on the cheek. He turned to leave but I grabbed his hand to stop him, "Hey Steve, skip the coffee and take her for a beer" I said with a small smile.

He squeezed my hand, "I'll do that" he said with a grin.

I closed the door and locked it before walking slowly back into the living room. Bucky was standing by the window looking out as the last bit of light faded.

I made my way over to him, "You're not thinking about jumping out that window and running away are you?" I asked, only partially joking "You heard what Steve said, it could still be just some kid joyriding"

He didn't say anything or look away from the window so I continued "And if someone wanted to hurt you they wouldn't come after me...there isn't anything special about me, I'm just a nobody"

That got his attention and he finally turned to face me, "That's completely untrue…you are special to ME and you are my everything. If HYDRA wanted to hurt me, you would be the one they would choose"

_**Oh God, he's going to leave and never come back.**_

"Please don't leave" I said softly.

He looked surprised, "Eden, I'm never letting you out of my sight ever again"

It was my turn to be surprised, "What?"

He reached his hand out to me and when I took it, he led me over to the couch.

I started to say something but he put his hand up to stop me, "Let me go first please" Once I had nodded, he continued "I'm never going to leave you again...not ever…not even if you get tired of me and ask me to. I can't be Bucky Barnes without you Eden. You're the one who makes me want to be that person again; you were the piece that had been missing. I'm so sorry I left you. I honestly did it to keep you safe but I realize now that you were right, if you were in danger, I am the best person to protect you….and Eden, that's all I ever want to do"

I felt the tear down my cheek the moment he started talking. When he was done, he gently used his thumb to wipe it from my face. He pulled me into his lap and wrapped his arms around me. I sat there with my head on his chest as he rubbed his hand up and down my back.

"I love you Bucky" I finally said.

"I love you too, more than you could ever know" he said, kissing me softly on the head, "I have something for you"

I raised my head to look at him, "Something for me? Like what?" I asked curiously.

"Yes, it's my way of apologizing…let's just say it's an I'm sorry I'm an asshole gift and leave it at that" he said with a silly grin.

"Oh, is that something like an I fucked up but I hope you'll forgive me gift?" I said with a chuckle.

"One in the same" he replied.

I leaned back excitedly, "Well where is this mystery gift then?

He reached into his leather jacket and pulled out a silk drawstring bag and handed it to me. As I opened it up and reached inside he said, "I know you asked me not to buy it for you but it really is beautiful and I know you wanted it."

I withdrew my hand and there was the blue topaz ring in my palm…the same one I had tried on at the antique shop a week earlier.

"Bucky, you didn't have to do this…it's too much" I said, looking up at him.

He took the ring and grabbed my right hand so he could slide it onto my finger, "Nothing will ever be too much for you. This is my gift to you…no, it's my promise to you…a promise that I will never leave you again."

I smiled up at him, "Are you sure this isn't just a bribe to get me to forgive you? I do remember telling you I didn't want you buying me expensive things"

I looked down at the beautiful ring on my finger and admired the way it shimmered in the light.

I heard him chuckle, "You better get used to it, I don't plan on this being the last ring I ever buy you"

I looked up quickly to see him smirking at me and I felt the smile on my face widen.

_**Did he mean what I think he meant? **_

He leaned down and kissed me again, "I told you Eden…I love you"


	50. Chapter 50

We were back on the couch and I had my head in Bucky's lap as we tried to finish the movie. I really tried to concentrate on it but I couldn't keep myself from glancing down at the ring on my finger every few minutes. Bucky was trying to watch the movie but every time I glanced down at my hand, he would see me out of the corner of his eye and smile. I was moving my hand back and forth enjoying the way it shimmered in the light when I realized that the movie was no longer playing. I looked at the TV and saw that it was paused. I glanced up at Bucky blushing, "Sorry, that's why I told you not to buy it for me…it's too pretty"

He was smiling at me, "Am I going to have to compete with that ring all night for your attention?" he chided.

I sat up and crawled over his lap to kiss him quickly on the lips, "Not even this ring could keep me from giving you my undivided attention. Let's finish the movie some other time."

"Okay, well what do you want to do then? It's too early to go to bed" he said, looking at his watch.

_**It's never too early to go to bed with Bucky…speaking of bed…**_

"I know what we can do! Let's go get your stuff from Steve's and bring it over here….I mean…if you still are still interested in moving in with me" I said excitedly.

Bucky thought about it a moment, "That would make it official…let's do it" he said smiling at me.

"I'll be right back, I'm just going to throw on some different clothes" I hopped up off the couch and headed back into my bedroom to change. I stepped into my bathroom to run my brush through my hair and then slipped out of my yoga pants and tank top, throwing them in the laundry basket as I headed to my dresser. Bucky had followed me into the bedroom and was lying on the bed, his hands tucked behind his head. He had removed his jacket and his boots and was wearing only jeans and a navy blue button up shirt. He smiled and winked at me when he saw me exit the bathroom in just my bra and panties, the same black lacy pair he had selected for me to wear home from the hospital.

"Don't even think about it" I said, stepping into my closet and pulling a pair of jeans off a hanger.

He got up and sat on the edge of the bed, "What?" he asked innocently.

I wagged a finger at him, "I'm on to you Barnes…you stay right there" I stepped into the jeans and pulled them up, buttoning them quickly.

I reached for a button up top and slid it on, not bothering to button it up yet. I reached to grab a pair of shoes and then stepped out of the closet.

Bucky had stood up from the bed and was sauntering over to me, a wicked look in his eyes.

"Bucky" I warned, taking one step back and then another, a smile on my face.

When I saw the devilish grin appear on his face, I dropped the shoes and turned, running for the living room and giggling when I heard him sigh and chase after me. I squealed when I felt his arms wrap around me; he was picking me up and flinging me over his shoulder, making his way over to the couch. He sat down on the sofa; pulling me down onto his lap…I was now straddling his waist as he smiled at me and leaned in for a kiss.

I leaned back out of his reach, "What do you think you're doing Sergeant Barnes?" I asked coyly.

He growled and I felt his hands suddenly on my back pulling me closer to him. He nipped at my neck, planting small kisses along my collar bone. I tried to pull away again but he had a tight grip on me and in all honesty, I didn't really want him to stop. His hands left my back to slide along my stomach, using both hands he slowly opened my still unbuttoned shirt and slid it off my shoulders, letting it fall to the floor.

He stared at me for a moment before leaning forward to press his lips against mine softly. When his mouth left mine to trail down my neck once again, I let out a small whimper. I felt Bucky hardening beneath me and I wiggled my hips, smiling when I heard the low groan escape his mouth. He pulled back when he felt my hands on his chest. I reached up to the first button of his shirt and undid it before glancing into his eyes…the desire I saw there encouraged me to continue. Each button was slowly undone until I finally slid the shirt from his shoulder and pulled it from his body. He chuckled when I flung it across the room.

He laid his head back and closed his eyes as my hands explored his chest, tracing each muscle with the lightest of touches. I felt him shiver when I leaned forward to kiss the skin above his heart. I ran my hand over the scars where metal met skin, enthralled by the difference in texture and temperature. I looked up at him and saw the unsure look on his face…it disappeared when I leaned forward and ran my tongue over the scar tissue. His fingers were griping my hips hard and I felt him twitch beneath me.

I reached down between our bodies to undo the button of his jeans and slide the zipper down slowly. I looked into his eyes as I wrapped my fingers around him…his head rolled back and his mouth opened slightly as he moaned. He was hard and smooth in my hands and he twitched as I slide up and down. I kept a slow and steady pace and enjoyed watching his face as I pleasured him. When I started to increase my pace he reached down and grasped my wrist, stopping me in mid stroke.

I looked up to see him shaking his head at me, "I won't last if you keep going"

He groaned when I finished my upward stroke and then let out a breath as I released my grip on him. I stood up from his lap and reached for his jeans. He raised his hips so I could slide them off of him. He sat on my couch, completely nude and all I could do was stand there and admire the view.

_**Good God he is a fine looking man! How did I get so lucky?!**_

"Take off your clothes" he ordered, as he lay back against the couch again.

"Is that an order Sergeant?" I said with a laugh.

When he nodded his head, I reached down to unbutton and unzip my jeans. I slid them down my legs and kicked them off….they joined the small pile growing on the floor. I reached behind my back to unsnap my bra, sliding it off and throwing it at him. I laughed at his shocked expression when it hit him in the face. He tossed it aside and motioned for me to continue. I let my hands slide down my stomach and to the top of my panties. The heat in his eyes as I slid them down my legs was almost more than I could take. I stood before him, completely exposed and completely turned on by him.

He reached his hands out to me, "Come here" he said hoarsely. I stepped forward and sat down on the couch next to him. I reached down and wrapped my fingers around him again but I felt his hand on my mine, stopping me. "Don't, it was a long week without you…I'm already not going to last long" he said apologetically.

I smiled at him, "Well lucky for me, you're a super soldier….and we have all night"

He shook his head and smiled at me, "You're a wicked woman…come here"

I positioned myself above him and glided down slowly onto him, closing my eyes and throwing my head back in pleasure as he filled me. Once he was fully sheathed inside of me, I sat there just enjoying the feel of him.

I opened my eyes to see Bucky staring at me intently, "I love you…you are the….."

He stopped talking when I began to move my hips slowly. Each time I pulled back I would almost let him slide out of me completely before I drove my hips forward again. I found a nice rhythm and tried to keep a steady pace….before long I felt the familiar tingle between my legs. Bucky could tell I was getting close to the end and his hands suddenly shot to my waist, gripping it hard. He pulled me closer to him, grinding our hips together in such a way that a loud moan escaped from my lips. One hand left my waist and before I could wonder where it went, I felt his fingers slide between my legs to find my clit and rub it slowly. It was just what I needed to push me over the edge.

"Bucky" I moaned as the waves of pleasure hit me. He leaned forward and took one nipple into his mouth to suck gently, causing me to gasp in delight. My hips were still moving slowly on top of him as I recovered from my orgasm. His hands wrapped around me and I felt him lift me off of him and lay me gently onto the couch. He covered my body with his and I felt his lips on mine. I reached my arms around him and dug my nails into him gently, pulling him closer to me.

He was still kissing me when I felt him slide back into me and I pulled away from his mouth as I gasped. He drove himself into me...long hard strokes that were causing the tingle to build again between my legs. I looked up and could see he was concentrating very hard, trying not to lose control. My orgasm was close and I wanted him to experience it with me. I reached my hand up to his face and he looked down at me, "Let go Bucky" I panted before I felt myself tighten around him again, whimpering as I came again a second time. My ecstasy drove him over the edge and he did what I asked and let go. Those last few thrusts were frantic and I raised my hips to meet his….he leaned down and moaned my name softly.

He held himself above me, his chest rising and falling with each breath he took, looking down at me intently. I ran my hand down his back and I saw him smirk when I reached his muscled ass and gripped it firmly in my hand.

"You're pretty amazing Bucky Barnes" I said huskily.

"Amazing huh?" he chuckled.

"Yep" I said, lifting up so I could kiss that smirk off his face, "Now can we go get your stuff from Steve's?"

He nodded and pulled himself off of me, I shivered a bit when he slid out. He stood up and started searching through the pile for his clothes. I stood up and picked up his boxers, swinging them around in my hands, "Looking for these?" I teased.

He walked up and plucked his boxers from my hand while the other wrapped around my waist to pull me in for a kiss.

When he pulled back to step into his boxers I could already see him semi hard again. When he caught me looking, he shrugged his shoulders and winked at me, "What? I told you I was a super soldier"

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Thanks for reading...if you are enjoying my story, please review. Thanks!**


	51. Chapter 51

Bucky sat back on the couch and watched me as I redressed, smiling when I nearly fell over trying to slip back into my pants.

"Need some help?' he grinned at me cheekily.

I stuck out my tongue, "Well, if you were as good at helping me get dressed as you are as undressing me, then maybe I would take you up on that offer. Unfortunately, whenever you get within 10 feet of me when I'm changing you clothes, you feel the need to turn it in to something naughty"

I slid my shirt back on and started buttoning it up and turned to head into my bedroom to grab the shoes I had dropped when Bucky started chasing me.

"I don't see how that is unfortunate for either of us" he yelled at me as I walked away from him.

I smiled and dug in my dresser for a pair of socks and picked up my shoes from the floor before sitting on the bed to slip them on.

I stood up and looked in the mirror of my dresser and saw a big smile on my face.

_**Bucky is moving in…officially. We don't even have any boxes or anything…we might have to make several trips to get everything.**_

I glanced up to see my closet door open, and something on the top shelf caught my eye.

_**My suitcases! We can use them to carry his stuff over here easily.**_

I went into the closet and started trying to tug the biggest one off of the shelf. The edge got caught on the box it was sitting next to and I saw the box start to teeter on the edge of the shelf, threatening to plummet to the floor

"Bucky!" I screamed. I watched as the box and the suitcase both came crashing down to the floor. The suitcase smacked me in the head and I tumbled down to the floor too. I heard Bucky yell my name in a panicked voice and then the closet door was suddenly flung open. There he stood, his fist clenched and a wild look in his eyes. He looked at the empty top shelf, the suitcase and box on the floor, and then at me rubbing the back of my head and deduced what had happened.

"Jesus Eden, you scared the shit out of me" he said, relaxing finally and sticking his hand out to pull me up from the floor. He reached his hand around to examine the back of my head where the suitcase had hit me. I winced when he touched the spot, "Owwww"

He leaned down and kissed my forehead, "You'll survive…why were you getting a suitcase down anyway?"

"I thought we could use them to bring all your stuff over easier" I said, bending over to pick up the box. When I got on tip toe and tried to slide it back on the shelf, Bucky took it from my hands.

He sat it back on the shelf and looked at me and smiled, "Eden, we won't need that suitcase to bring all my stuff over here. Everything I own will fit just fine in my duffel bag"

"Everything?" I asked, making sure I heard him correctly.

He nodded, "Everything"

I suddenly felt very sad for Bucky…he didn't have all the memories to cherish that other people did. That box he has just placed back on the shelf held half a dozen more photo albums from when I was growing up.

He saw the look on my face and asked, "What?"

"That just seems sad…..all you have is a few clothes. No pictures. Nothing of your own." I said, looking up at him.

He thought about it and then smiled at me, "Well, now that I have a home, maybe it's time to make a few changes."

We walked over to Steve's apartment and Bucky used his key to open the door. I had never been in Steve's apartment before and I was surprised at how nice and comfy it was…clean too. Bucky grabbed the black duffel bag and walked over to a hall closet. I could see it was supposed to be a linen closet, but instead of towels and sheets, there were Bucky's clothes folded neatly on the shelf. He grabbed everything off the shelves and crammed it into the bag before zipping it up.

"Is that everything?" I asked, looking around the apartment.

I noticed a picture sitting on a bookshelf and walked over to pick it up for a closer look. It was a black and white picture of Steve and Bucky during the war. Bucky's hair was short and his face was shaved; the uniform he wore looked handsome on him. He had a gun strapped on his arm; the other was wrapped around Steve's shoulder. In the picture, he and Steve were both laughing at the camera.

"Wow" I said.

Bucky came up behind me to see what I was looking at and when I glanced up, he was smiling.

"The Smithsonian was nice enough to give Steve copies of some of the pictures of us from the war. He use to show them to me after….well you know, after the incident. He was trying to help me remember" he explained as he took the photo from my hand.

"So what were the two of you laughing at in this picture?" I asked, encouraging him to continue.

I saw the small smile at his lips as he spoke, "It was taken the day after the Howling Commandos took down a big HYDRA facility…we went out to celebrate at this bar. Me and Dum Dum met these two girls and they…"

He stopped talking when he saw me raise my eyebrow…I laughed, "Go on"

He smiled awkwardly, "I suddenly don't remember….are you ready to go? We could go back to…."

He was cut off by the sound of voices in the hallway. I recognized Brooke's sexy laugh and a moment later the door opened and her and Steve walked through it.

Steve looked surprised to see us but smiled and said, "Hey, what are you two doing here?"

"We came to get all of Bucky's clothes to take to my apartment" I said, walking over to give him a hug. I whispered in his ear quickly, "Everything is good"

When I pulled away he smiled at me and I turned to Brooke. She had a huge grin on her face, "Nice to see you smiling again. I wonder what could have you looking so chipper" she said, glancing at Bucky with a knowing look in her eye.

Steve saw Bucky holding the photo and walked over to see which one he had, "What you got their Buck?" He laughed when he saw which one Bucky had in his hand. I noticed the look they shared between them.

"You'll have to tell me the story behind this photo sometime, Bucky suddenly couldn't remember" I said, chuckling at the expression that crossed both their faces. I reached out and took the photo from his hand, taking one last look before sitting it back on the shelf where I had found it.

I smiled up at him, "You ready? I'm sure Brooke and Steve had something planned" I said, shooting a smile at Brooke.

She grinned at me and I heard Steve say, "We were just going to watch a movie, you guys are welcome to join us if you like?"

The grin on Brooke's face faded slightly and she rolled her eyes. I quickly replied back, "Actually Bucky and I already have plans….come on Bucky let's go."

Steve and Bucky were saying their goodbyes and I walked over to Brooke. "Thank you" she mouthed at me and I mouthed back, "Have fun"

Bucky picked up the duffel bag and I laced my fingers through his as we walked out of Steve's apartment and headed down the stairs.

"Eden" he said questioningly "What plans did we have?"

"We don't…I was trying to give Brooke and Steve some alone time together" I said "But now that I think about it, I do have some plans for tonight…and they involve you"

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"I sure am glad I didn't have to kick your best friend's ass" Brooke said me to as she sat down on the couch reaching for the bowl of popcorn I had just popped, "It might have ruined our date"

_**Date! She considers this a date? YES! Don't screw this up Steve.**_

I looked over at her, "Are we on a date?" I asked shyly.

She swallowed the popcorn she had been chewing and thought a few moments before responding, "I would have to say yes" She raised her eyebrows and smiled at me.

"Well can I ask how the date is going so far?" I asked.

_**Please say it's good.**_

She shrugged her shoulders noncommittally, "I'll let you know…it's not over yet"

She saw the frown on my face…I was unhappy with that answer. She scooted closer to me and grabbed my arm, placing it around her shoulders and smiled up at me, "Ready to watch the movie?"

I nodded and grabbed the remote to turn on the scary movie Brooke and I had stopped to buy on the way back to my apartment. It was hard to focus on what was going on; I just kept looking down at her face. She was unlike any woman I had met before. She was fierce and independent but sexy at the same time. She snuggled closer to me and laid her head on my chest so I put my arm around her just a little bit tighter.

I was disappointed when her phone rang and she pulled away to pick it up.

She looked at the caller ID and looked at me, "It's my brother, do you mind?"

I shook my head and she smiled at me before answering the phone.

"Hey loser! Make it quick, I'm busy….if you must know, I'm on a date…..none of your damn business!"

I chuckled as she grabbed a pillow and stuffed it in my lap before lying back to look up at me and roll her eyes. I could hear a male voice on the other line but I couldn't quite make out what he was saying.

"You're coming to DC tomorrow? How long will you be here? …Yeah I guess I can put up with you for a couple of days….There is this great karaoke place not far from my apartment we can go to…. I don't' know, I'll ask him if he would like to come"

I looked down when I heard her say that and she was smiling at me and winked.

"Yeah yeah, I'll ask her to come too...okay, you're making me be rude…I'll text you my address tomorrow….you're an asshole…BYE!" she giggled as she tossed her phone onto my coffee table.

"Sorry about that…my brother is coming to town for a couple of days and wanted to see if he could stay with me. You up for another trip to the karaoke bar?" she asked, looking up at me hopefully.

"Sure, who was the other person you're brother wanted you to invite?" I asked.

She hesitated before answering, "Eden…I don't know if I'm going to invite her though."

"Why"

She sighed, "Because Brandon is a man whore! He would spend the whole night flirting with her and then Bucky would have to beat the shit out of him….hmmm, on second thought, I'll invite them both. That might be interesting to see"

When she saw the look on my face she smiled, " I love my brother but he's sort of an asshole. He thinks he can get any woman he wants and usually does…it would be nice to see him get shot down for a change"

She texted her Eden to invite them along to the karaoke bar. It took a few minutes of texting to convince Eden to come along,. Once she was done, she laid her phone down and we continued the movie. Once it was over, she stood up and put her shoes on so she could go home. I walked her to the door and hugged her, "So, how was the date?" I asked when she stepped away.

She scrunched her nose up as she thought, "I'd give it a B-"

_**Damn! **_

"Oh. Well how does a guy get an A+ ?" I asked, disappointed at her answer.

She leaned forward and whispered in my ear, "It's all about the kiss" She stepped back and smiled at me.

I stood there shocked at what she said; trying to decide if that was an invitation to kiss her. I didn't want to do anything she would feel uncomfortable doing. When I didn't say anything, she patted me on the shoulder and turned to leave, "Goodnight Steve" she called as she started walking down the stairs.

_**Should I kiss her? I mean she didn't come right out and say it but isn't that what that meant?**_

_**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

I made my way down the steps of Steve's apartment and through the door to the parking lot still disappointed that he didn't take the hint and kiss me.

_**Geez, did I need to spell it out for him? Damn nice guys! That's why they always finish last.**_

I made my way over to my mustang and pushed the button to unlock the door…I threw my purse in and was just about to get in when I heard someone call my name, "Hey Brooke"

I turned to see Steve jogging over to me and I leaned against my car as he made his way over.

_**Damn, he's a good looking man.**_

He was wearing jeans and a tight fitting white shirt that showed his well-defined chest and arms.

"Did I forget something" I asked once he standing in front of me.

He smiled at me and nodded his head. When his lips touched mine, I instinctually wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him closer. His lips were soft and moved lightly over my own. I felt his hands on my waist but he didn't move to grope me like most guys would try to do. He just held me in place as he deepened the kiss slightly. He was so composed as he kissed me that it suddenly made me curious to see what it would be like to kiss him when he wasn't so controlled. When he pulled away, I was breathless and he was smiling at me.

"I forgot to do that" he said, sticking his hands in his pockets and turning to stroll away, "Goodnight Brooke" he said.

_**WOW! That was incredible.**_

"Hey Rogers" I called after him and he turned around to face me, a huge grin on his face. "I changed my mind….that was an A"

"Not an A+?" he asked.

"With a little more practice, we'll get you there" I said before sliding in my car…I rolled the window down and waved at him as I drove off.


	52. Chapter 52

When we got back to the apartment, I carried my duffel bag into the bedroom and laid it on the bed. Eden pointed to 2 empty drawers in her dresser that I could use for my underclothes. While I started filling the drawers with my socks and underwear, Eden began moving things around in her closet so I could hang up the rest of my stuff. She threw some hangers on the bed and got to work. I watched as she unfolded my clothes and started hanging them on the hangers as she hummed a tune. It was the most comforting sight….it felt normal and that was something I desperately craved. I shook my head in disbelief as I took my toiletries to the bathroom and lined them up on her counter next to hers. It was hard to believe that this would be my home from now on; living with the most amazing woman I had ever met.

I left the bathroom to see that Eden had all the clothes on hangers and was now hanging them in the spot she had made for me.

"Bucky, can you bring me that pile?" she said, looking back at me from the closet.

I picked up the pile she had looked at and carried it over to her…leaning back against the door frame to watch her hang them. She noticed me staring at her as she worked and I saw her shake her head and smile at me. When her cell phone suddenly beeped she asked, "Can you check that for me please?"

I strolled over to the dresser and picked up her cell phone to read the text.

Brooke: Brandon is going to be in town tomorrow and Sunday. I'm going to let him stay with me. He wants us to hang out while he is here…so I was thinking we could go to the karaoke bar again tomorrow night.

"Who's Brandon" I asked after reading the message.

It was fleeting, but I saw her hesitate just a little before she answered, "Brooke's older brother, why?"

"He's going to be staying with Brooke this weekend and she wants us all to go to the karaoke bar again tomorrow night", I told her, watching her reaction. She didn't say anything for several moments and seemed to be deep in thought.

When she didn't say anything else, I called her name, "Eden"

Her body suddenly tensed up, "I don't know, I think I'm still recovering from last week"

The phone beeped in my hand again and a new message popped up on the display screen.

Brooke: I promise I'll tell him to try and keep his hands to himself and you'll have Bucky there to protect you…lol.

_**He better fucking keep his hands to himself.**_

"Why exactly would I need to protect you from him?" I asked, looking to her, raising my eyebrow.

She reached or the phone and texted a response back to Brooke…the way she was acting bothered me. She seemed almost uncomfortable at the thought of seeing this guy and it made me wonder what she was thinking.

_**I wonder if something happened between her and this guy. No, she said Michael was the only guy she had ever gotten serious with. **_

She sighed, "Brandon likes to make friends wherever he goes…woman friends. Brooke calls him a man whore. He likes to flirt with anything that has tits"

I raised my eyebrows when I heard the last part. "Well, I promise I won't let him touch you or flirt with you…if he tries I'll break his damn hand" I said, pulling her close to me to lay a kiss on her forehead. She laid there with her head on my chest, her arms wrapped around my waist as her fingers rubbed up and down my back slowly.

She finally looked up at me, biting her lip, "I'd rather just stay home with you"

Her phone beeped again and whatever she read must have convinced her to go because she looked up at me and said, "I guess we can go for a little while, just to be polite. Is that okay?" She looked upset at the thought of having to go and see this guy and it put me on edge. Something had to have happened between her and this guy at some point.

**I don't give a damn if he is Brooke's brother, he better watch himself.**

"Sure, we can stay as long as you want" I said. She sighed and laid her phone back down on the dresser before turning back around to face me.

She stared at me for a moment before she laid her hands on my chest, tilting her face to mine for a kiss, "I love you" she whispered before our lips met. I let my arm slide around to her back, pushing her body against mine and deepening the kiss. When I pulled away, she was panting and I leaned down to whisper in her ear, "Didn't you say something about having plans tonight that involved me?"

_**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

When Bucky asked me, "Who's Brandon?" my heart stopped for just a moment.

_**Shit! **_

"Brooke's older brother, why?" I asked, attempting to sound casual, trying not to let any feelings show whatsoever.

"He's going to be staying with Brooke this weekend and she wants us all to go to the karaoke bar again tomorrow night" he said.

_**Oh God, what do I do? I don't want to see him! **_

I had always had a crush on Brandon when I was growing up. He was two years older than us and was so much fun to be around. He was popular at school and always had a gaggle of girls following him around. Of course, he never looked twice at me…I was just his little sister's best friend. After I went off to college, I saw him once when I went home for the holidays. It was during my sophomore year and I went by his and Brooke's parent's house to visit them while I was on break from school. He was a senior in college at that point and somehow he had gotten even more handsome since I last saw him. He had spent the day flirting with me but Brooke had already told me he had a girlfriend so I didn't think much of it…that was just the way Brandon acted.

I was shocked to hear from him a year and a half ago. I had never told Brooke that I had met up with him. It was about a month after my break up with Michael that I got the phone call from Brandon. Brooke had told him what had happened and he just happened to be in DC that weekend and wanted to get together to catch up. I remember how nervous I was that night when I met him at the restaurant. He had wined and dined me, being his usual charming self. We had talked and laughed for almost 2 hours…In that time, he made me forget how shitty I felt and it was refreshing.

After dinner, he had invited me back up to his hotel room for drinks and like a fool, I had agreed. I think I knew exactly what would happen when we got there but I hadn't figured out yet if I wanted to let it happen. The cocky bastard had a bottle of wine already waiting in the room when we got there. I remember the way he had rubbed his hand up and down my arm as we drank the chilled wine and the way his eyes watched me as I told him about my break up with Michael. Later, when he leaned forward to kiss me, I let him. I had spent my early teenage years fantasizing what it would be like to kiss him and now I knew. I had kissed him back, unsure if it was out of enjoyment or pure desperation to be wanted by someone again. When his hand found its way under my skirt, I had come to my senses and pushed it away. He had pulled back, a smile on his face, my lipstick smeared across his lips, "What's wrong Ede?" I remember how I had scowled at the sound of the old nickname he had always called me. When I was younger, I had never minded him dropping the N from my name. As a grown woman, it just seemed ridiculous to shorten an already short name. Ede-N…was it so complicated?

"_I'm not going to be your latest conquest Brandon. I don't do one night stands."_

"_Come on Ede, that's not how I see you. I'll tell you a secret; you've been on my mind a lot lately...ever since Brooke told me you and that douche broke up."_

"_Really?"_

"_Absolutely…that's why I called you. Let's just see where this goes, okay?"_

He had reached over and kissed me again and even thought it didn't feel quite right, I fervently returned them. My brain screamed at me to stop. This niggling feeling In the back of my mind wouldn't let it go and I once again pushed him away. The look of shock on his face made me laugh and he had smiled coyly at me. He did seem sincere as he spent the next few minutes telling me how much he had always liked me when we were in high school. He was so charming but I had already made up my mind. If he really did feel that way, then he wouldn't mind going slow to prove it.

"_If you're serious about this Brandon, then you won't mind if we take things slow. I think the best thing to do is say goodnight and head home. If you do really mean what you said, then you can call me….okay?"_

"_Okay Ede. I'll call you when I get back home…we can work something out"_

He had reluctantly walked me to the elevator, leaning over and kissing me when the doors open.

"_You sure you want to leave? It's not too late to come back to my room."_

"_Yes I'm sure….goodnight Brandon"_

He had smiled at me as the elevator closed. I remembered as I walked to my car feeling like the whole night had been a mistake. Once I was alone again and had my wits about me, I realized I had made the right decision to not take things further. Brandon, although handsome and insanely charming, was not the guy for me…he was self-centered and his womanizing ways were not appealing. I was looking for someone special…a person that I could feel complete with. I knew at that time I hadn't met that man yet and I was positive Brandon wasn't him.

Even though I had come to the conclusion that I didn't want to start anything up with Brandon, it still hurt when he never called me. No phone call. No text message. Nothing. I remembered that Brooke called me about two weeks later. I knew Brandon hadn't told her about our "date" because she would have mentioned it. When I casually inquired how he was doing she had laughed and told me about how he had met this girl two weeks ago and he was already introducing her to their parents. I wasn't that surprised, but I'll admit it, my feelings were hurt.

"Eden" Bucky said, trying to get my attention, snapping me out of the memory.

_**Make up an excuse, you don't want to see him…what if he brings the whole incident up?**_

"I don't know, I think I'm still recovering from last week" I said quietly, hoping it didn't sound too lame.

The phone in Bucky's hand beeped again and I saw him raise his eyebrows when he read it, "Why exactly would I need to protect you from him?"

_**Dammit Brooke! **_

I took the phone from Bucky's hand and texted her back.

Eden: I don't know Brooke, the last time we went I drank way too much. Besides, I was kind of hoping to spend some alone time with Bucky this weekend.

I sighed and noticed the suspicious look on his face, "Brandon likes to make friends wherever he goes…woman friends. Brooke calls him a man whore. He likes to flirt with anything that has tits"

"Well, I promise I won't let him touch you or flirt with you…if he tries I'll break his damn hand" he said gruffly. He reached out and pulled me to his chest…I felt him kiss me softly on the forehead and a warm feeling spread throughout my body. I closed my eyes and thought back to that night again after I had left Brandon's hotel room.

_**I was looking for someone special. Someone who would make me feel complete. **_

Wrapped in Bucky's arms, I realized that he was the exactly the one I had been looking for. Bucky was the one for me…the only one for me. I wrapped my arms around his waist and let my fingers wander, enjoying the feel of his muscled back.

_**God I'm glad I didn't let things go too far that night.**_

I pulled my head away from Bucky's chest, "I'd rather just stay home with you" I felt sick to my stomach when the phone beeped again and I looked at the message.

Brooke: I promise I won't make you drink anything this time. I don't want to go out with just Steve and my brother, it will be awkward. Please, please, please! Besides, Bucky lives with you now...you can have alone time with him whenever you want.

**Damn Brooke, she's going to owe me for this one**

"I guess we can go for a little while, just to be polite. Is that okay?" I said, trying to not sound too unhappy. It would only be for one night…I could grin and bear it. Surely Brandon wouldn't bring it up or anything. He would know how angry it would make Brooke, she would be pissed he said all those things and then didn't call me. I wasn't really worried about her being angry with me…she knew how her brother was and she knew both Jill and I had a crush on him when we were growing up.

"Sure, we can stay as long as you want"

_**Should I tell him? What if Brandon does bring it up…then Bucky would be mad I didn't tell him. But if I tell him now, he might feel awkward meeting him. Tell him! It's the right thing to do. **_

I laid my phone down on my dresser and then turned to look at Bucky. I placed my hands on his chest, and raised my face to his, needing to feel those pouty lips on mine. "I love you" I said softly. To my delight, Bucky pulled me to him and kissed me passionately. I was gasping for air when he pulled away, noticing the naughty look in his eyes. He leaned down and whispered, "Didn't you say something about having plans tonight that involved me?" A shiver ran down my back when I felt his breathe on my neck and I grinned and nodded at him.

_**I'll tell him about Brandon tomorrow.**_

Bucky made love to me that night so tenderly that it nearly brought tears to my eyes when it was over.

He went so slowly and each time he removed an article of clothing, he would lay the lightest kisses across whatever skin he had just exposed. Once I was completely undressed, he leaned down and kissed me softly on the lips, "I love you" he whispered before standing up from the bed to undress himself.

I never let my eyes leave his body as he removed his clothes. He unbuttoned his shirt painfully slow and I propped myself up on my elbow to watch. When he finally slid it from his body I smiled at him…he was beautiful, every muscle, every scar…absolutely beautiful. He unbuttoned his jeans and slid them down his legs along with his boxers. He stood completely nude in front of me and I let my eyes roam his body, up and down, taking him all in. I moaned in anticipation as he crawled back on to the bed. He kneeled between my legs, parting them slowly. I closed my eyes as he guided himself between my thighs and I heard him groan when he entered me, I felt myself tighten around him. I opened my eyes once he was completely inside of me but he didn't move. I could see he had his own eyes tightly shut and I reached my hand out to caress his face. He opened his eyes when he felt my touch and leaned down to kiss me.

Each thrust, each kiss, each touch….I wanted it to go on forever. I knew I would never get my fill of Bucky, I would never tire of him.

Afterwards, I laid in Bucky's arms, exhausted from our lovemaking and heard him whisper, "Eden, I want live the rest of my life feeling exactly how I do at this moment"

I kissed his chest, "And how exactly do you feel at this moment Bucky?"

He tightened his arm around me, "Like the happiest man in the world"

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Hope you guys are enjoying. Please review and thanks for reading.**

**-Ecorley**


	53. Chapter 53

The first thing I saw when I opened my eyes the next morning was the ring Bucky have given me laying on the nightstand next to my bed.

After making love last night, I had laid back on the bed next to Bucky, my hand raised so I could look up at the ring.

"_**it's my promise to you…a promise that I will never leave you again"**_

I had smiled as I remembered Bucky's words from earlier in the evening. Bucky had raised his arm until our hands touched; his strong, large one made mine look so tiny and frail. I had slid my fingers through his and smiled, "I love your hands" I had whispered into the comfortable silence.

"Hand"

"What?" I asked, unsure if I had missed something that he said.

"Hand…you love my hand" he said, pulling his right hand from mine and rolling on his side to face me. He raised his left arm up in its place, flexing the robotic, metal fingers. I glanced over at him and noticed the frown on his face.

I rolled over on my side to face him, and pulled his metal arm down to lie between us. Bucky watched me closely as I let my fingers roam up and down his arm, tracing where the metal pieces connected to each other, all the way up to the scars. He inhaled deeply when I ran the tips of my fingers over them, familiarizing myself with each one.

He exhaled the breath he been holding, "It really doesn't bother you, does it?" I tore my gaze away from the scars to look at him and noticed the expression on his face, a mix of confusion and amazement.

"Nope, it doesn't" I said, shaking my head and smiling at him.

"Why?"

I didn't even have to think about it, I simply reached over and took the metal hand in mine, "I love you Bucky and this is a part of you….I cherish it as much as I cherish the rest of you."

That earned me a small smile from him, he raised both his hands to his face and I heard him laugh, "How?"

"Excuse me, what's so funny?" I asked, not understanding what he was asking.

He rubbed his hands down his face and rolled over suddenly, covering me with his body, "How did I get lucky enough to find you? What did I do to deserve your love?" He kissed me and then pulled back to look down at me adoringly.

I put both hands on either side of his face, "That's funny, I keep asking myself the same thing about you."

We had spent the rest of the evening caressing each other…whispering loving words back and forth. I had watched Bucky fall asleep, his face relaxing into a peaceful slumber. Eventually I had grown tired as well and had rolled over, slipping the ring off my finger and laying it next to my phone on the table. He stirred slightly when I scooted back into the curve of his muscled body and pulled his metal arm up and placed it across my stomach. I felt him bury his face into the nape of my neck and mumble something in his sleep…it almost sounded like he had said "Perfect"

I drifted off to sleep with a smile on my face, safe and secure in his strong arms.

Now the morning sun was streaming in and I was squinting past the beautiful ring to read the numbers on the clock.

8:00am

It was too early to be awake on a Saturday morning. I glanced over at Bucky…at some point in the night he had rolled over and was now facing away from me…the blanket had slipped down his body and all I could see was his muscled back and long brown hair. I smiled and then lay back in the bed, staring up at the ceiling. My smiled vanished when I started thinking about what lie ahead later that night.

_**I have to tell Bucky about Brandon. I don't want it to come up tonight and him not have some kind of warning first. **_

I wasn't sure how Bucky would react to the news that I had once went out on a date and made out with my best friends brother...the same guy who we would be spending the evening with tonight. I wasn't worried he would be mad; I was more concerned with how he would act around Brandon.

I rolled out of bed and headed to the bathroom, smiling when I saw Bucky's toiletries sitting on the counter next to mine. After I had showered and did my hair and makeup, I tip toed quietly out of the bathroom and saw Bucky was still sleeping. I unwrapped the towel from around myself and threw it into the laundry basket before slipping into my bra and panties. I quickly threw some jeans and a sweater on and grabbed my socks and shoes before leaving the bedroom quietly.

I had decided while I was in the shower that I would go pick up some muffins from the bakery down the street to surprise Bucky with breakfast in bed. It was a beautiful day outside and I smiled as I walked down the street. Halloween was only a few days away and I enjoyed seeing the pumpkins and other decorations in the windows of each store.

When I got to the bakery, Louisa, the owner, selected two blueberry muffins from the display and packed them in a brown paper bag for me. When I got back to my apartment, I went over to the mailboxes to retrieve my mail. I couldn't remember the last time I had checked my box and it was stuffed to the brim. When I stepped through my front door, I could smell fresh coffee brewing. I dropped my purse by the door and made my way into the kitchen. Bucky had his bare back to me and I noticed his hair was damp...he was pouring himself a cup of coffee and without turning to me he asked, "Would you like me to pour you a cup?"

_**He must have gotten up right after I left. **_

"Yes please" I said unhappily, disappointed that I would be able to surprise him in bed with the fresh blueberry muffin.

He noticed the tone in my voice and turned around, "What's wrong?"

I raised he brown paper bag for him to see, "I was trying to surprise you with breakfast in bed. I didn't think you would wake up before I got back."

He smirked at me and handed me a cup of coffee, "Consider me surprised"

I pulled both muffins from the bag and laid them on napkins so we could eat. While Bucky devoured his I sorted through the pile of mail. Bill…bill…bill…junk…junk…bill...wait, what's this?! The envelope had the return address listed for my car insurance company. I ripped it open to find the check for my totaled SUV inside.

_**Wow, just as I expected…not nearly as much as I was hoping for.**_

Bucky noticed the disappointed look on my face and asked what was wrong. I showed him the check, explaining to him that I was hoping for a lot more. This would only cover half of what I thought I would need to replace my vehicle. I really didn't want to have a car note but it looks like I wasn't going to have a choice.

Somehow I let Bucky talk me into going that morning to look for a new car. We walked around the car lot together holding hands, peeking into the windows, oohing and ahhing over vehicles I knew I could never afford. We eventually came across a black SUV that caught both our eyes. It was the newest model of my previous vehicle but it was the top of the line version and way out of my price range. The salesman had unlocked the door, letting us peek inside. Even though I had told Bucky it cost more than I wanted to spend, he insisted that I at least test drive it and of course, I loved it.

"Do you like it?" Bucky asked quietly when we returned to the car lot. We were standing a few feet from the SUV, the salesman was staring us down, a wide smile on his face as he watched Bucky talk to me.

"Well yeah, of course….but I can't afford it Bucky. It's just too much" I said.

"I have a proposition for you….let me pay for half of it" he said, immediately putting his hands up In the air to stop me from interrupting before he finished what he was saying, "Steve suggested I buy myself a car a few weeks ago. You don't have to drive to work every day but I do. It would be nice to not have to bum a ride from Steve all the time. It could be our car and we would both get what we want" he finished.

I knew when he said "we would both get what we want" that he really meant I could get the car I wanted and he could justify spending a ridiculous amount of money on me. I had to admit it though, what he said did make sense. I worked from home so I didn't need a car to get to and from work but now that he was training for SHIELD, he did need transportation. Before, I had only driven my SUV when I needed to go get something that wasn't within walking distance of my apartment or had to go out of town.

He could see me mulling it over, "Come on woman, you know I'm right" he said, smirking at me.

I sighed, "Fine" He had leaned forward and kissed me on the forehead, "But don't get used to this Bucky, I told you, I didn't want you buying me a bunch of expensive things"

An hour later, I was driving back to my apartment…Bucky laughed at me each time I stopped at a red light and I started to play with all the gadgets my new SUV had.

My phone beeped just as we stepped through the door of my apartment. I pulled the phone from my pocket to read the text message.

Brooke: Can you and Bucky be at my apartment at 7? Brandon say's "Hi" by the way.

_**Shit! I almost forgot…I have to tell Bucky.**_

I ignored the last part of her message and quickly typed out a response.

Eden: Sure, we'll be there by 7, see you then.

I swallowed hard and forced a smile when I looked up at Bucky, "Brooke wants us there by 7" I said.

He nodded, "Well, that means we have a little more time to ourselves before we have to get ready"

He took my hand and pulled me towards the living room, grabbing the remote before he sat down, "I plan on spending the rest of my afternoon with you and the Goodfellas"

I could hardly say no to that.

_**I have to tell him after the movie.**_


	54. Chapter 54

**Just a short chapter to give a little bit of perspective on Brooke and Brandon's relationship.**

**Enjoy! Reviews are always appreciated.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

I had just sat down to eat lunch when I heard a knock at my apartment door early Saturday afternoon.

_**Brandon!**_

I hopped up from the couch, sat my plate down on the coffee table, and ran to throw the door open. It had been several months since I had seen him and I had missed his dumb ass.

"Brandon!" I shouted, throwing myself at him. He dropped his bags and picked me up, swinging me around in the hallway like he did when we were kids.

"Well, if it isn't my favorite sister…did you miss me?" he said, dropping me back onto the floor. He followed me into my apartment and sat his bag down by the door.

I shut the door and turned to face him, "I'm your only sister moron and yes I did miss you"

I watched as he looked around my apartment, nodding his head in approval, "This is a really nice place you have here Brooke"

He walked over to the couch and plopped down hard on it, simultaneously putting his feet up on the coffee table and grabbing half my sandwich off my plate, taking a big bite before I could protest.

"Please, make yourself at home" I said sarcastically, grabbing the other half of my sandwich and taking a small bite.

He swallowed and then grinned at me, "So, fill me in…what's been going on in the life of Ms. Brooke Lynn Donovan.

I told him all about the move to D.C. and all the great people I had met since moving here. I was really enjoying working for the Smithsonian and being over the Captain America exhibit had been quite an experience for me. He munched happily on my sandwich as he listened to me go on and on.

"So have you met the infamous Captain America yet?" he asked curiously, a small smile on his face. His smile widened when he saw the blush on my cheeks, "I'll take that as a yes"

Brandon doesn't shock too easily, so I couldn't help but snicker when his mouth dropped open after I told him the date the other night had been with none other than Steve Rogers himself.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa…are you telling me you went on a date with Captain America…THE Captain America?" he said, shaking his head in disbelief.

I nodded my head, a smug smile on my face.

He seemed to think about it a moment before a sly smile appeared on his face, "I'm not falling for that…I'm going to have to call bullshit on that one sis"

"What? You don't believe me? You don't think I could snag Steve Rogers?" I said, standing up and putting my hand on my hip, offended he wouldn't believe me.

"Brooke! It's fucking Captain America! I'm not saying you're not pretty…you're a decent looking girl…but damn! He's a super hero" he said, chuckling at me.

_**Decent looking? Wow, way to boost my confidence big brother!**_

A sudden idea popped into my head, "$20 bucks" I said, narrowing my eyes at him…when he looked at me with a confused expression I rolled my eyes and continued, "I bet you $20 bucks that I went on a date with Steve Rogers. I'll prove it to you tonight"

He smirked, "If you're just that desperate to give your money away then fine, I accept!"

I turned and made my way into the kitchen with the empty plate, "Asshole" I muttered under my breath.

"I heard that" Brandon called from the living room, laughing softly.

"So how's Eden been doing?" he asked casually, not looking my way.

"She's fine" I said as I made my way back into the living room to sit back on the couch with him. I grabbed the remote and turned on the TV, still miffed that he had said I was just "decent looking".

"Did you ask her to come tonight?"

"Yes" I replied, flipping through the channels.

I felt him staring at me…I tried to not pay attention to him but Brandon isn't the kind of person that allows anyone to ignore him. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw him making funny faces at me, just like he use to do when we were kids. I tried not to smile but I eventually turned to him and a caught him with his tongue out and his eyebrows scrunched up.

"What?" I asked giggling.

"Is she coming?" he asked.

_**Hmm, what's this fool up to?**_

"Yes" I said slowly, suddenly suspicious, "Why?"

He shook his head, "Just wondering"

"Uh huh, okay" I said, not believing him at all…something was up, I knew it.

10 minutes went by in silence, just flipping through channels. I could tell he was anxious to ask more questions, but I wasn't going to offer that information unless he came out and asked.

"So, is she seeing anyone?" he finally asked, trying to be nonchalant about it.

_**Son of a bitch, I knew it!**_

"I can't fucking believe you Brandon! Really? My best friend? I'm telling you right now, NO! Eden is off limits to you. I promised her no touch feely mess from you tonight" I said, shaking my finger at him and staring him down with a serious look in my eyes.

"I'm just making casual conversation Brooke..geez, bite my head off why don't you?" he, said throwing his hands up in defense, a smirk on his face.

Just when I was about to start watching TV again, he cleared his throat, "So is she? Dating anyone I mean?"

I sighed deeply, knowing he wouldn't give up, "If you must know, Eden AND Bucky will both be coming tonight" I turned to stick my tongue out at him. If Brandon was smart, and I'm not saying he is, he would get any idea of coming on to Eden out of his head. Bucky didn't seem like the type of guy who let someone flirt with his girlfriend and get away with it.

"Bucky?" Brandon said with a sneer, "What kind of name is that?"

"Bucky is a nickname and you better watch it, he is Steve's best friend…and a lot bigger than you I might add"

He grunted and turned back to the TV, "Bucky?" he muttered under his breath.

I couldn't help but smile. My brother had always been a ladies man and I could not remember a time when he didn't get a woman that he set out to pursue. It was like a challenge to him. I knew Eden had always had a crush on my brother growing up, Jill too. I don't know what they saw in him…I loved him dearly, but he was the biggest dickhead I had ever met, but also the funniest one too. I did know that Brandon had no chance whatsoever with Eden. She was in love with Bucky and vice versa.

I heard him clear his throat again, "Is it serious?

I didn't even look away from the TV when I answered, "Yes"

"How serious?"

"They're living together." I said, hoping that would be the end of it.

That seemed to shut him up and I smiled at his silence. I started flipping channels again.

"So, it's only a little serious then" he said, smirking at me when I turned to look at him.

I picked up the pillow and threw it at him, laughing when it hit him square in the face, "You are insufferable Brandon. I'm serious though, leave Eden alone tonight…and don't try and annoy Bucky on purpose"

"Does that sound like something I would ever do?" he said in an exaggerated tone.

"Absolutely! I'm warning you Brandon; don't piss Bucky off or Eden for that matter. You know how she gets when she's angry. I'd hate to watch my big brother get his ass handed to him" I said.

He put his hand over his heart, "I'll be good, I swear"

_**Oh shit! Tonight is going to be very interesting.**_


	55. Chapter 55

**Thanks for reading, hope you guys are enjoying. I love to hear your thoughts and ideas so please review. **

**-ECorley**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

I spent the entire movie planning how I would start the conversation with Bucky about what had happened with me and Brandon. I don't know why I was nervous about telling him. It was my intention, I swear it was...but Bucky looked at his watch when the movie credits started rolling and declared it was 5:45 and we needed to go get ready to leave.

"I'll take a shower in the guest bathroom" he said, kissing me on the cheek before he stood up from the couch. I heard him walking away and a voice in my head was screaming at me to stop him and tell him already.

_**You have to tell him Eden.**_

I stood up from the couch to follow him, "Bucky" I called after him. I saw him the hallway, pulling his shirt off as he walked to the bathroom. When he heard me call after him, he stopped to turn towards me, waiting for me to speak. I didn't say anything; I just stared at him standing in the hallway completely shirtless...his jeans already unbuttoned and hanging low on his hips. My heart was racing and I was unsure if it was from fear of telling him or from the sight of his chiseled abs.

"What?" he finally asked, a smirk on his face when he noticed me staring.

I opened and closed my mouth a few times while he stood there with that damn sexy grin on his face.

_**Concentrate Eden! Stop staring at his chest. FOCUS! **_

He sauntered towards me and I couldn't stop my body from moving forward to meet him halfway. My hands instinctually went to his chest, letting my fingers glide over his skin as his own hands found my waist, his fingers playing with the button of my jeans.

He leaned down and whispered in my ear, "Did you need something?"

I nodded, swallowing hard when I felt his warm breath on my neck.

"Well, what is it?" he murmured a moment before his lips touched my neck, eliciting a small moan from me.

He stopped kissing my neck and looked up at me, waiting for me to respond…he had an amused look in his eyes.

_**Damn him, he knows exactly what he is doing. What was I going to tell him again?**_

I was unable to remember why I had even called out to him and stuttered, "I don't remember"

He grinned, nodded his head and then looked down at his watch, "Well, I'd invite you to shower with me in the interest of saving time but as you so elegantly put It before, showering together would have the exact opposite effect"

I felt the frown on my face appear and he chuckled, "Your words, not mine!"

He pulled away from me but not before he let his lips touch mine gently. I tried to deepen the kiss but he pulled away and backed up towards the bathroom, reaching down to unzip his jeans, a sexy look on his face. I started to follow him but he reached the bathroom door, stepped inside and shut it in my face. I could hear him laughing on the other side when he heard me sigh loudly.

I turned towards my own bedroom and suddenly remembered what I was supposed to tell him.

_**Dammit Eden! You have to tell him about Brandon!**_

I turned to head toward the bathroom door again but I could already hear the water running. I shook my head and continued to my bathroom to take a quick shower. As I showered and did my hair and makeup, I kept running through scenarios in my head on how I would tell him. Once I was done in the bathroom, I headed into my bedroom to find some clothes. Bucky was digging through the dresser drawers, presumably looking for boxers, when I exited the bathroom wearing a thin robe and nothing else. He had only a towel wrapped around his waist and glanced in my direction when I walked out.

He smiled knowingly at me and then turned to continue looking for a pair of boxers and socks. I walked up next to him, doing my best to ignore the urge to reach out and touch his still moist skin and run my fingers through his damp hair.

I pulled my own drawer opened and smiled to myself.

_**Two can play at that game!**_

I closed the drawer that held my everyday bra and panties and instead reached for the handle of the drawer below it…the place where I kept the not so everyday undergarments. As a joke for my 21st birthday, Brooke and Jill had went out and bought me several pairs of sexy bra and panty sets. I had never worn them, not even for Michael. I knew exactly which pair I was looking for and I hoped they would drive him wild. The bra was black and completely sheer, leaving nothing to the imagination. The panties were sheer as well with a touch of lace and little black bows on the sides. I smiled at myself as I pulled them out, dangling them on my finger so he could get a peek at them. His smile faded but I saw his eyes light up at sight of the flimsy material in my hands.

I didn't remove my robe; I just stepped into them and slid them up, not allowing him the pleasure of seeing anything. I turned to look over my shoulder at him, smiling when I saw him staring closely at my backside. Turning away from him, I opened my robe and let it fall to the floor before I slipped into the bra. I looked back again, smiling triumphantly when I saw him reach down and adjust himself beneath the towel he wore. I headed to the closet, laughing to myself when I heard him mutter, "You win"

When I peeked out the closet door I saw him facing away from me, the towel now removed from his waist and his bare ass on display as he stepped into his boxes. He chuckled but didn't turn around when he heard me wolf whistle at him. I stepped back into the closet and suddenly stopped smiling.

_**Jesus Eden, you still haven't told him yet! Hmm, maybe I don't need to tell him…I doubt Brandon brings anything up. He would know how pissed Brooke would be if she found out. **_

I was still debating on what to do in my head when I felt Bucky brush up against me. He was looking through the hangers on his side of the closet searching for clothes to wear.

"Are you going to get dressed sometime tonight or is the plan to just stand there and look sexy" he said, still flipping through his clothes.

"You like?" I asked, not facing him, flipping through my own clothes.

"They're nice" he said indifferently.

I scoffed, "That's all you have to say about them?"

"Yep"

_**Bullshit! I saw that bulge under his towel!**_

I continued looking for something to wear, finally choosing a bare of black leather pants and a royal blue, tight fitting V-neck tank top. I walked out of the closet and threw the shirt on the bed so I could slip into the pants. I felt hands on my waist and I smiled to myself as Bucky pulled me roughly back into his chest.

"They're more than just nice" he said in a low voice. I smiled and closed my eyes when I felt him grind himself against backside, allowing me to feel just how much he liked them, "If only we had the time…." He let his sentence trail off and pulled away from me abruptly, heading back to the closet.

I let out a shaky breath and shook my head as I slipped into my pants and top. Bucky came out of the closet with jeans on, carrying a black shirt in his hands…I recognized it as the one I loved to see him wear…it was tight fitting and showed every single upper body muscle he had.

I slid a single finger across his chest as I walked by him on my way to my closet to grab my ankle boots, enjoying the growl that came from him, "Cut it out woman!"

Once I was finally dressed, I added some silver jewelry and then turned to Bucky. He was sitting on the bed, slipping on his boots. "How do I look?" I said, spinning around so he could get a good look.

He sighed, "Sexy as hell….come here" he reached out his hand to me and I took it, letting him pull me to him. He was still seated on the bed so he was looking up at me, "I'm going have to fight the men off of you tonight"

"You feeling up to it"

He nodded, "I'd fight to the death for you" he said and I was taken aback by the seriousness in his voice.

Before I could say anything, he looked down at his watch, "Shit, we need to get going Eden; it's already 6:45"

His words kept repeating over and over in my head.

"_**I'd fight to the death for you"**_

I swallowed hard and nodded, stepping away from him and grabbing my leather jacket from the closet to slip on. I suddenly felt terribly guilty for not telling Bucky about Brandon yet….we were in a relationship and I knew it was wrong not to say something to him about it.

When I turned around, Bucky had slipped into his jacket too and was running his fingers through his hair. He smiled when he caught me looking at him, "Let's go"

Bucky drove as I sat in the passenger seat, worrying about how the night was going to turn out. The closer we got to Brooke's apartment, the worse I felt. I looked over at Bucky and he glanced my way, reaching out to take my hand and squeeze it gently…I smiled but then turned my face the opposite direction quickly so he couldn't see how forced it was. Brooke didn't live that far away so the drive over was a short one.

_**You are a horrible person Eden. Tell him! No, it's too late! We're already pulling into Brooke's apartment complex. **_

Bucky shut the car off and unbuckled his seatbelt before reaching in the middle console for his wallet. Once he had stuffed it in his jacket, he took the keys and started to open the door to get out.

_**Tell him EDEN!**_

"I kissed Brandon!" I said out of nowhere, a little louder than what I intended.

The door was halfway open and Bucky had one leg out but he froze when he heard what I had said.

I saw his knuckles turn white as he grasped the steering wheel tightly with his right hand. He pulled his leg back in and shut the door, turning to look at me with a look on his face that I was not used to seeing from him.

_**Anger! That's his angry face! Shit! **_

He narrowed his eyes at me, "What?"

I said it again, softer this time, "I kissed Brandon"

When he didn't say anything, I started explaining…telling him every detail and leaving nothing out. When I got to the part about the hotel room, I saw him tense up but quickly relax again when I told him how the night had ended with me leaving and going home. I was hoping to see the look of anger leave his face completely but I could still see he was holding on to some of it.

"I'm sorry Bucky; please don't be mad at me. It was right after Michael…I just…I just wanted…to feel something again. I knew when I left that night; nothing would ever come of it….I knew he wasn't the one I was looking for. It never went any further than kissing, I promise" I finally stopped babbling and looked at him.

He was still facing forward and didn't say a word when I finished. I waited a minute before I spoke again, "Please say something Bucky. You have every right to be upset with me about it…I'm a big girl, I can take it"

He finally sighed and turned to me, "Eden I'm not upset that you kissed the guy. I'm not particularly happy to hear it but I can't be mad at your for something that happened before you met me"

I exhaled the breath that I had been holding and reached for his hand….my heart sank, my feelings hurt, when he pulled away from it.

"I am upset with you for waiting until now to tell me" he said, waving his hands around. I knew what he meant; I had waited until the absolute last minute to say something to him.

I nodded my head, not sure what to say. We sat in silence for several moments before I finally heard him sigh. I looked over at him slowly when I felt him grab my hand. He turned to me, "Why didn't you say something sooner?"

"I was scared, I was going to...I tried to….I just…" I saw a spark of realization in his eyes suddenly, like he had just thought of something.

"Earlier, when I went to take a shower…you called my name…" he said softly.

I nodded again, biting my lip, lowering my face in shame. I felt him rub the back of my hand with his thumb, "Look at me Eden" he said softly.

Once I raised my face he said, "I don't want you to ever be scared to tell me anything. There is nothing you could say to me that would change how I feel about you"

We stared at each other a moment before I threw myself at him, which wasn't an easy thing to do since there was a console was between us…he wrapped his arms around me and I felt him kiss the top of my head before he whispered in my ear, "I'm still pissed you waited to tell me"

I pulled back; ready to start apologizing again but the feel of his lips on mine silenced me.

He broke the kiss finally and said, "Come on, let's get this night over with"

When I got out of the SUV, Bucky was instantly at my side, his hand enveloping mine, "Am I going to have to kick this guy's ass tonight?" he asked as we walked toward the building.

I laughed, "Maybe…he's going to try and annoy you Bucky. Brandon's like a little kid; he always wants the toy that he can't have. Please try really hard tonight not to let him push you over the edge. Brooke doesn't know about what happened between us and if possible I'd like to keep it that way"

"You're not a toy" he grumbled, holding on to my hand just a little bit tighter.

I smiled at him, "I'm your toy"

I saw him smirk but he didn't say anything else.

We were at Brooke's front door and I started to raise my hand to knock but stopped to turn to Bucky first, "You'll try hard to be nice to him, right?" I asked.

He rolled his eyes at me, "I'll try" I kissed him softly on the lips before I knocked on the door.

The door was thrown up open several moments later and there stood Brandon, a wide smile on his face.

"EDE!" he shouted. I felt myself lifted up in his arms and whirled around in a circle. I didn't have a chance to say anything before he grabbed my face in both his hands and planted a big kiss on my cheek.

I pushed him back, wiping my face with the back of my hand and scowled at him, "You know I hate when you call me that Brandon"

"I missed you too babe" he said with a laugh, "Come in, Come in"

Brandon finally turned and saw Bucky standing there. I'll give Bucky credit; he looked like he was trying really hard to keep himself under control….his fists were clenched tightly.

Brandon and Bucky stared each other down. I saw Brandon's eyes flicker to Bucky's metal hand but he didn't say anything about it. If Brandon was smart, he wouldn't bring it up. Bucky was 2 inches taller than Brandon and solid muscle, he wouldn't stand a chance against him.

"Oh, you must be Barney" Brandon said, sticking his hand out to Bucky.

Bucky's lips tightened, "It's Bucky" he said, taking Brandon's hand. I watched as they stood there shaking hands and noticed Brandon's grimace a little. He finally pulled his hand away, "Sorry, I was never good with names"

_**Bullshit! Brandon has always been excellent remembering names...he did that on purpose.**_

He turned back towards me and threw his arm around me, pulling me through the door with him, "Come on Ede, Brooke's still getting ready, maybe you can hurry her up" he said.

I threw a glance back at Bucky and smiled when I saw him draw a finger across his throat in a slicing motion and then point at Brandon.

I mouthed, "I'm sorry" to him and watched as he followed us in, pushing the door closed behind him.

_**This is going to be an interesting night.**_


	56. Chapter 56

When Eden suddenly declared, "I kissed Brandon" in the car, I felt my blood run cold. I wasn't mad at her for what had happened between them, I had no right to be...but the thought of spending an entire evening with someone that I knew had made out with the love of my life made me want to break something.

**_Stay in control Barnes, you promised Eden you would be nice. Please don't let the Winter Soldier come out to play tonight._**

"EDE!"

When I saw him open the door and pick Eden up to twirl her around, I gritted my teeth together and inhaled sharply.

_**Bastard better put her down!**_

I slowly started counting the different ways I could kill him with just my bare hands. I was all the way up to 15 when I saw him grab her face and kiss her on the cheek; I clenched my fists together, ready to beat him within an inch of his life.

_**Son of a bitch!**_

I felt a small surge of happiness when I saw Eden push him away from her, a disgusted look on her face.

"You know I hate when you call me that Brandon" she said, an annoyed tone in her voice.

Her exasperation didn't faze him at all, he simply laughed, "I missed you too babe...Come in, Come in"

He finally turned to face me and I got a good look at him. He had the same dark red hair as his sister and the same eyes. He was maybe 2 or 3 inches shorter than me and had a slim build. The cocky smile on his face is what pissed me off the most…he had something that I certainly didn't have…infallible confidence in himself. I could tell just by the way he had stared Eden up and down and spoke to her, that he still believed he could have her if he wanted. He had no idea how far I would go to keep that from happening. I had meant what I said when I told Eden I would fight to the death for her.

A sly smile formed on his face and he put his hand out, "Oh you must be Barney"

_**Asshole!**_

I kept the sneer from reaching my face, "It's Bucky" I said, taking his hand into my own, squeezing as hard as I could without being too obvious. I wanted Eden to see that I was really attempting to be cordial to this prick. I saw him scowl when my grip became too firm and he finally pulled his hand from mine, "Sorry, I was never good with names"

He turned his back on me and I thought to myself how dangerous of a thing that was for him to do. I felt myself on edge…just on the brink of losing it. The only thing that kept me grounded was Eden and the nervous glance she kept giving me.

He threw his arm around her and dragged her through the door, "Come on Ede, Brooke's still getting ready, maybe you can hurry her up" he said, staring at her.

Eden glanced back at me so she didn't notice that Brandon's eyes had suddenly left her face and he was now ogling her cleavage, a look of pure desire on his face. It made my blood boil to see him lusting after Eden…she was mine!

I drew my finger across my throat and pointed to him, indicating to her that Brandon was dangerously close to pushing me too far. I saw her mouth the words, "I'm sorry" and it made me even more furious that she was apologizing for his behavior.

I followed behind them, closing the door on my way but never taking my eyes off of him. He plopped down on the couch and patted the cushion next to him, "Have a seat. How long exactly has it been since we saw each other?" he said, winking at her. I don't know if he thought I didn't see it or if he just didn't care.

_**He doesn't think she told me about that night at his hotel room. **_

I was standing beside her and out of the corner of my eye I saw Eden tense up and then shoot an angry look at him, "You know exactly how long it's been Brandon" she hissed quietly.

"Ah, yes I remember now…how could I forget? That's was a wild night, wasn't it?" he said slowly before glancing my way to see how I would react. Without thinking, I took a step towards him but Eden reached out and slipped her fingers between mine to stop me, "I actually don't recall it being wild…hmm, most not have been as remarkable to me as it was to you" she shot back.

His smile never wavered, "Well….next time I'll make it more memorable"

Eden started to say something to him but Brooke suddenly appeared and she closed her mouth quickly. She had said that Brooke didn't know what had happened between her and Brandon and she wanted it to stay that way.

Brooke must have realized something wasn't quite right…she glanced around at the three of us and then glared at her brother, "What did you do?"

"Nothing, we were just catching up" he said, sticking his tongue out at Brooke. She didn't look like she was convinced but a light knock at the door pulled her gaze away from her brother.

"That must be Steve" she said, stepping away from the couch. She stopped to pat me on the back, "Hey Bucky" She suddenly lowered her voice, "You have my permission to beat the fucker's ass if he goes too far" She had an amused look on her face when she saw me smirk at her. She glanced at Eden quickly, "You look great Eden!"

Another knock at the door, a little louder this time made her smile, "Watch this" she whispered to both of us.

She made her way over to the door and I glanced at her brother sitting on the couch, he was watching her curiously. She flung open the door and there stood Steve…he reached out and hugged her before handing her a single red rose.

"Aww, thank you Steve" she said, kissing him on the cheek, "Come in, Eden and Bucky just got here" She walked towards the kitchen and started opening cabinet doors in search of something. She finally pulled a small vase out of one of them and walked the sink to fill it with water.

Steve came up to me and patted me on the back, his cheeks still flushed pink from Brooke's kiss, "Hey Buck!"

"Hey Steve" I said grinning at him. I lowered my voice, "A rose? You sure know how to make other guys look bad"

He shrugged his shoulders at me, "What can I say? I'm a romantic."

Eden had a grin on her face when he turned to her, "Hey Eden" he said, reaching out to wrap her in a tight hug. While they chatted with each other, I looked over at Brandon…he was sitting on the couch with a look of astonishment on his face, staring at Steve. Brooke sat the vase with the rose in it on the coffee table in front of him and then stuck her hand out, "Pay up"

Steve and Eden heard what she said and turned around to look at the exchange between the two. Without a word, Brandon reached into his back pocket and pulled out his wallet, plucking a $20 bill out and passing it to Brooke.

"Thank you…that will teach you to never doubt your little sister….I can't believe you said I was just decent looking….douche!" she said.

She turned to around to us and waved the $20 bill in the air, "He didn't believe I knew Captain America" she said, winking at Steve before turning around and walking towards her bedroom.

Brandon cleared his throat, "I didn't say I didn't believe you had met him…I said I didn't believe you went on a date with him" he called after her, glancing at Eden when he heard her exhale deeply.

Eden glowered at him, "You're still the same jerk you've always been" she said, an irritated tone in her voice, "I don't know why I thought maybe you had grown up a little in the last year" She turned her back to him and let her hands find my waist.

Brandon put his hands over his chest like he was hurt by her words, "Stick and stones Ede, Sticks and stones"

I could see the anger in her eyes and that infuriated me more than anything…this guy knew exactly what buttons to push to piss her off. She closed her eyes when she felt the palm of my hand on her cheek and I slid it behind her neck to let my fingers trail along her skin. When she opened her eyes, the look of anger had dissipated somewhat. I leaned down close to her, "All you have to do is say the word Eden…I'll wipe that smug look off his face" I said quietly.

"Not if I do it first" she whispered back, a dangerous look in her eyes. I thought back to what Steve had told me about his conversation with Brooke while Eden was in the hospital. He said Brooke had told him that she was going to do exactly what Eden had instructed because she didn't want to incur her wrath.

_**Eden has some spirit in her…it makes her even sexier. **_

I looked behind her to see Brandon watching our interaction closely. The look in his eyes was a mix of anger and jealously. I leaned down to kiss her and then glanced in his direction…he looked away furiously. He had his opportunity with her and he had blown it…not for one second was I willing to let him have another chance with her. I wanted him to know that Eden was mine and no one else's.

Steve was still standing there, taking everything in; unsure of what exactly was going on. Being the good natured person that he was, he smiled before walking over to the couch to stick his hand out to Brandon, "I'm Steve Rogers, it's nice to meet you" he said.

Brandon stood up and shook his hand, a wide grin appearing on his face. "Brandon Donovan, nice to meet you too Steve"

Brooke suddenly appeared again, slipping into a black jacket, "Well everyone, let's get this show on the road"

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**I know I'm dragging it out guys...just trying to figure out what direction I want to take it. Suggestions are always welcome. **


	57. Chapter 57

**Steve's POV**

I was still smiling about the quick kiss on the cheek Brooke had given me when I presented her with the rose that I almost didn't notice how tense things had gotten in the room. I was watching Brooke leave the room still clutching the $20 bill that her brother had just handed her, smiling as she sauntered towards her bedroom.

_**Why wouldn't he think I would want to go on a date with Brooke? Look at her! She's gorgeous! I wonder if she would mind if I kissed her again tonight.**_

I had spent the remainder of last night thinking about that kiss with Brooke…the way she had thrown her arms around my neck…the way she had been the one to pull me closer. When I had ended the kiss, she had smiled at me, breathless. I was still beaming when I heard her call my name as I walked away, "I changed my mind….that was an A"

_**Damn, not an A+**_

I guess I couldn't really be offended or upset…that's not bad for a guy who hadn't kissed a lady in 70 years. Hearing her tell me that with a little practice she would get me there had made my heart race. Thinking about how soft her lips had been kept me awake most of the night…just lying in bed staring up at the ceiling.

All day I had been thinking of her…during my morning run and my workout at the gym, I kept replaying that kiss over and over through my head. As I was getting dressed to go out tonight, the idea of stopping and buying her a flower had popped into my head. That's what men did in my time…we courted a lady we were interested in and that's what I wanted to do with Brooke. Her eyes had lit up when I had passed the rose to her and I felt a surge of happiness flow through me.

The sound of Eden's voice snapped me out of my thoughts of Brooke, "You're still the same jerk you've always been. I don't know why I thought maybe you had grown up a little in the last year" Eden hissed at him before turning to Bucky. I saw a flash of anger in her eyes when she had turned to Bucky and once he saw how upset she was, his eyes reflected that same anger back onto Brandon. I saw Bucky and Eden whispering to each other and Bucky seemed to be calming her down.

_**What is going on? **_

Brandon was watching Bucky and Eden very closely….I saw the rage in his eyes when Bucky leaned down and kissed Eden. It almost looked like Brandon was jealous but I knew that couldn't be right. Brooke had mentioned something about Jill and Eden both having small crushes on her brother when they were growing up but I knew neither of them had ever dated Brandon, or at least that was as far as she knew….according to her, he had never reciprocated those feelings for either of them.

I wanted this night to be a good one for Brooke…whatever was going on between Eden, Bucky, and Brandon was not going to ruin this night for her. I put a smile on my face and walked over to introduce myself to Brandon, the anger left his face and he stood up to smile at me, "Brandon Donovan, nice to meet you too Steve"

I glanced up with a smile when I heard Brooke's voice as she re-entered the room, "Well everyone, let's get this show on the road"

She looked my way with a smile and winked at me. Eden and Bucky broke apart and I saw Brooke approach Eden, giggling at something with her. I could see Brandon leaving the room so I stepped over to Bucky quickly, "What's going on Buck?"

He glanced at Brandon as he left the room, a dangerous look in his eyes…a look I hadn't seen from him since right after I had found him after the incident with SHIELD, when he was still recovering from being the Winter Soldier.

He looked back at Eden and when he saw she was still talking to Brooke, he turned back to me and lowered his voice to tell me quickly about what had happened between her and Brandon. He also told me that Eden didn't want Brooke to know about it.

_**Damn, Brooke is going to be so mad at Brandon when she finds out. Should I warn her? I can't believe Brandon did that to Eden. She is such a great gal…he would have been a lucky man to have her in his life.**_

As much as I hated the fact that Brandon had hurt Eden like that, I was also glad he had. If he and Eden had managed to start a relationship, Bucky would never have met her and wouldn't be doing so well. Bucky had made leaps and bounds in his recovery the last three weeks…Dr. Peters was so impressed with his progress that he was considering allowing extra duties for him, if Bucky was interested. I had expressed my concerns and Director Fury had agreed that if Bucky chose to become more active in SHIELD, he would not be allowed to participate in anything to do with HYDRA.

"Just relax Bucky. It doesn't matter what happened between them, you know how Eden feels about you." I said to him.

"I know Steve and that's not what I'm worried about. Watch him, he keeps staring at her and trying to piss her off. It's upsetting her Steve and I'm trying really hard to not walk over there and beat the shit out of him" he said, scowling as Brandon walked back into the room.

Eden and Brooke stopped talking when he came up behind them, throwing one arm around each of them. I realized Bucky was right when I saw Brandon sneak a peek down Eden's top and then smile to himself.

I saw Bucky tense up out of the corner of my eye and realized he had seen the same thing I had…I looked at him and shook my head. I knew if he started a fight with Brandon, not only would Eden be upset, but Brooke would be as well.

Eden pulled away from Brandon and started to walk over to Bucky, taking his hand when she reached him.

"Me and Bucky might need to leave early tonight, so we're going to take my car" Eden said, looking up at Bucky as she said it.

I chipped in, "Brooke and Brandon can ride with me"

Eden glanced away from Bucky to give me a grateful smile and mouth, "Thank you"

I put my arm out to Brooke and she smiled as she looped her arm through mine, "Such a gentlemen" she said, bumping the side of her body against my own.

I grinned down at her, "Anything for my lady"

_**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

**Brooke's POV**

I knew I was grinning like a big idiot when I heard Steve tell me, "Anything for my lady"

I wasn't used to being treated this way by guys…Steve was just so different from anyone I had ever met and it was just so damn refreshing. He walked me to the passenger side door and opened it for me and I couldn't help but giggle a little when I said, "Thank you"

"See you there Eden" I shouted in her direction before Steve closed my door.

Brandon got in the back seat and started buckling his seatbelt. When I looked in the rear view mirror I saw him looking out his window, watching Eden and Bucky get into her new SUV. He had a disgusted look on his face and was shaking his head angrily.

_**What the hell is wrong with him? I warned him! He better not try anything or so help me God…..**_

"What the hell was going on earlier in my living room when Bucky and Eden first got there?" I asked, turning around in my seat to face him. I saw Steve glance at me and then look in his rearview mirror at Brandon.

He looked away from the window and rolled his eyes at me, "Nothing Brooke" He glanced out the window again to see them driving off, "How long have they been dating?" he asked.

"Why do you care?" I asked him, narrowing my eyes.

"I don't care…I was just wondering. He just seems a little too over protective of her….no offense Steve, I know he is your friend" he added.

Steve nodded his head but kept driving, too polite to say anything.

"Maybe he has a reason to act that way with you around…I'm not an idiot Brandon. I caught you looking down her shirt earlier when you came up behind us. I dare you to try something Brandon. If Eden doesn't kick your ass, then Bucky surely will….and once he's done I'll have my go at you. You know how gets Eden when she's angry." I finished, turning around.

Brandon didn't say anything…he just sighed deeply and folded his arms across his chest.

Steve glanced at me with a questioning look in his eyes but I shook my head.

He laid his hand down between us, his palm face up and I happily placed my hand in his, smiling when I felt him squeeze it gently.

I sat back and thought of Eden, the best friend I had ever had. We had met in elementary school when we were 5…I had just moved there and was the new girl in school. I remember walking into the classroom and feeling so nervous because I didn't know anyone. The teacher was up front talking to my mother and I was walking around the classroom looking for a seat.

She had her arm wrapped protectively around a brown headed girl that was crying and was yelling at a boy, "You give that bracelet back to Jill right now Jimmy"

"Finder's keeper's, loser's weeper's" the little boy had yelled back, his hand on his hip as he stuck his tongue out at them.

I saw the little blonde girl make a fist and step towards the boy, punching him hard on his arm and then snatch the bracelet out of his hand with the other. I had walked over to get a better look and was standing right behind the boy…Eden's eyes had been blazing with anger. The two girls had turned their backs to him and Eden was rubbing her hand on Jill's back as she handed her the bracelet. Jimmy had reached over and snatched up some wooden blocks sitting on the shelf next to him, preparing to throw them at the two girls. I used both my hands to push him hard and he smashed into the shelf loudly causing the teacher to look over at him.

"Jimmy, please stop making a mess and take your seat" she had said crossly, pointing to a desk at the front of the room.

He had stomped off, glaring at me the entire time. Jill and Eden had both walked up to me smiling and we had been friends ever since. Jimmy had tormented Jill all through elementary school. Eden and I had once chased him down in the park when he pulled Jill's hair. Ironically, Jimmy and Jill ended up dating in high school for over a year. Apparently, he had a crush on Jill since elementary school and that was why he used to torment her so badly.

Everyone had always thought I was the strong one but they had no idea that Eden was strong too, maybe even more so than me. I remember one time she had defended me against these girls in high school who tried to spread nasty rumors about me. I had seen Eden confront those girls one day after finding me crying in the bathroom. The look in her eyes is what I remember most…her normal blue eyes had such rage in them that I almost felt bad for the girls as she tore them down with her words.

Those instances were few and far between but when they happened, Jill and I knew it was better to stay out of her way and let her calm down. Eden didn't get mad very often but when she did….whew, she was a spit fire. It was the look in her eye that always gave her away….I always did exactly what Eden said when she had that look in her eye.

I looked over and remembered the first time I had talked to Steve on the phone. He had told me what Eden said about not coming to D.C. after her accident. He seemed shocked when I told him I wasn't coming because I didn't want to incur her wrath….when Eden said something, she meant business.

I talked to Jill about Eden a lot after what happened with her and Michael. Jill said she was different; she tried explaining to me that the spark in Eden was gone. She said she had visited Eden not long after it happened, expecting her to be angry….expecting that look in her eyes…expecting to hear her tear down Michael with her words. It broke my heart when Jill had told me it was gone, there was nothing there anymore. He had ruined her.

When I had walked into my living room earlier to see Bucky glaring at Brandon, my eyes immediately went to Eden and I was taken aback when I saw her eyes lit up with fury. Yes, I was irritated that Brandon had made her mad but damn, it was good to see that fire….that raw emotion.

I felt Steve squeeze my hand again and I looked up to see him smiling at me and I couldn't help but feel like life was almost perfect.

I had a great job that I absolutely loved. I had a handsome guy who made my heart race every time I saw him. I had a best friend that seemed to finally be healing from her heart ache. Life was good!

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Unknown POV**

I felt my heart race when I saw her step out of the apartment building. She looked just as beautiful as she had when I saw her a week ago at that karaoke bar. I had been sitting at the bar for over 2 hours…waiting…looking for the right one, the perfect one. When the music started, I had glanced onstage and my heart stopped.

There she was….she was the one.

The guy she was singing with kept glancing down at a girl sitting at a table near the stage so I knew they weren't together.

As I watched the pretty blonde, it was almost as if she was singing the words to me. I kept trying to catch her eye but she was looking down at another table where two guys and a red head were seated.

I was mesmerized by her voice. I knew she was singing that song for me…she had to be, we were meant to be together. When the song ended, I wrote my phone number on the back of a receipt and walked towards her. I could see a couple of guys at other tables handing her their phone numbers as she walked by but I knew none of them had a chance with her.

_**She's mine!**_

When she was less than 3 feet from me, I touched her arm gently. She turned to me, a big smile on her face, "Yes?" she had asked.

"You were amazing" I said, barely managing to get the words out. Up close, she was even more stunning.

"Thank you" she said and started to turn away from me but stopped when I thrust my hand out that held the paper with my number on it.

She smiled and took it from my hand…I knew she was happy I had stopped to give it to her…I could see it in her eyes. She desired me too, I knew it.

She walked away to join her table and I saw one of the men, a long haired guy with a metal arm, pick up the paper with my number on it and scowl at it in disgust. He balled it up and discarded it on the table and it took everything I had to not stomp over there. She suddenly threw her arms around him, hugging him tightly. I closed my eyes and imagined that I was him and that it was me she was hugging instead.

I watched her the rest of the evening. She drank and sang and laughed with her friends and all I could do was stare at her in amazement. Eventually the long haired guy had escorted her out of the bar and I followed them out. I watched them walk to a nearby car that luckily enough was parked right in front of mine.

_**This is meant to be.**_

I followed the car all the way to an apartment building that was only about 10 or so blocks away. The long haired guy had carried her up the stairs and I watched as a light on the second floor turned on.

I had spent this entire week watching her….no detail went unnoticed. When she went running in the park, I watched her. When she went to have lunch with the muscled guy I recognized from the karaoke bar, I watched her. When her and the long haired guy when to buy a new car, I watched her.

Now here she is again, beautiful as ever, holding the hand of that asshole with the long hair and metal arm. He would have to be dealt with quickly. I recognized two of the other people with them …the red head and the muscled guy she had lunch with this week….I didn't recognize the third person, he was new.

_**The red head is nice too. She could make a nice substitute if the blonde doesn't work out.**_

"See you there Eden" the red head shouted before closing her door.

_**Eden. Her name is Eden.**_

I sighed in satisfaction now that I knew her name. As the two cars started to pull out of the parking lot, I put my car in gear and followed.

Eden would be mine very soon. I would know what her soft skin would feel like under me. I would see those eyes gaze into my own. I would hear that soft moan come from her mouth as I slide the knife in. I would hear that scream as I cut her open.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Give me your thoughts guys. Trying to shake things up a bit. Thanks for reading.**


	58. Chapter 58

**Thanks for reading everyone. Please, please, please review. I like to know what everyone is thinking so I can decide if this is a good direction to go. Thanks!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Once we were out of the apartment and making our way across the parking lot to our SUV, I felt Bucky's hand on the small of my back and I leaned against him. I glanced up to see him staring straight ahead…his eyes were full of anger, frustration, and something else. He must have felt me looking at him and I was slightly surprised when he looked down at me and I saw that last emotion flicker in his eyes. It was a look I had seen from him before…the night at my apartment when he stopped Michael, the day of my car accident, even the day when he left my apartment declaring that he was doing it to keep me safe. I saw concern in his eyes. I understood the anger and the frustration but not the concern.

"What?" I asked in confusion.

"That look in your eyes when you yelled at him…I've never seen you look that way before…so angry" he said finally.

I thought about what he said and realized that it had been a long time since I had felt this way. I couldn't remember the last time I let someone infuriate me this much. Brooke and Jill both use to tell me that it was downright scary when I got mad…they always mentioned a "look" too.

He shook his head and forced a smile on his face. I opened my mouth to say something but Brooke suddenly yelled across the parking lot, "See you there Eden"

I waved my hand at her but continued walking toward the car, still looking intently at Bucky, trying to figure out what he was thinking. We reached the SUV when I finally felt it…the most disturbing feeling that someone was watching me. I looked around, searching for the sudden cause of my discomfort. I noticed Brandon staring at me from Steve's car, a look of loathing on his face and I felt my blood start to boil.

_**Hmm, must have been Brandon giving me the heebie-jeebies. **_

When I looked back, Brandon's head was facing forward and I could see Brooke turned around talking to him from the front seat. Even though he was no longer staring at me, I still felt eyes on me and I looked around again, unsure if the creepy feeling I had was from Brandon. We had reached the SUV and Bucky was opening the door to get in, stopping when he noticed me looking around nervously.

"What's wrong?" I heard him ask. I didn't answer him…I could feel the hairs on the back of my neck stand up and the goose bumps rise on my arms. The overwhelming feeling continued and I shivered and threw my arms across my chest, continuing to look side to side, scanning the parking lot and not seeing anyone watching.

"What?" Bucky asked again, more forceful and louder this time, instantly making me snap out of it so I could turn to him. Something wasn't right…I could feel it.

"Get in the car" I whispered, grabbing for the door handle and flinging it open, stepping in the car quickly. Bucky did as I said and as soon as his door was shut, I hit the button to lock the doors. I was staring out the window when I felt Bucky grab my shoulder and pull me around to face him.

"For God sakes Eden, what is it?" he asked, leaning close to me.

"Someone was watching us" I stuttered "Didn't you feel it?"

He shook his head and I started to doubt myself.

_**Damn Eden, you're letting Brandon get to you. Calm the hell down before you have Bucky thinking you're crazy.**_

"It was probably that asshole Brandon. He didn't take his eyes off of you the entire time we were in Brooke's apartment either" I heard the anger in his voice, "Steve and I both saw him looking down your shirt"

That sudden revelation wiped out the remaining nervousness I felt and replaced it with anger.

"Fucking pervert" I hissed, pulling my leather jacket tighter across my chest as Bucky put the key in the ignition and started the SUV.

"You still want me to be nice to him?" he asked huskily, leaning over to kiss me. All the tension and all the anger I felt melted away as soon as his lips touched mine.

I groaned when he ended the kiss and put the car into gear, pulling out of the parking lot and heading in the direction of the bar.

I shook my head, "If he keeps that shit up, I'll talk to the prick myself…until then, please try to abstain from kicking his ass"

He started to protest but stopped when he saw me look over at him, "I can take care of him Bucky, trust me"

He smirked at me and nodded his head, reaching out one hand to me while the other steered. The parking lot was full again when we got there so we drove around to find a place to park. Steve was lucky enough to find one that was about where we had parked the last time. Bucky had to drive another block before he found a spot to pull into. He dug into the console and pulled out his knife, reaching around to clip it onto his pants beneath his jacket.

"Just in case" he said when he noticed he look I was giving him.

I shook my head and got out of the car, making my way over to him. I grasped his hand tightly in my own as we headed to meet Steve, Brooke, and Brandon. They were waiting at the door for us when we walked up.

I took a deep breath in an attempt to calm myself. I would pretend like nothing happened between me and Brandon. I would not let him get to me again.

_**Just ignore him Eden. **_

"Took the two of you long enough" Brandon chided when we walked up, trying to push my buttons.

Brooke punched him in the arm, "Stop being an asshole Brandon"

I felt Bucky squeeze my hand gently and I bit my tongue, refusing to let Brandon get a rise out of me.

I smiled politely, "We had to drive around to find a parking spot" I left it at that and didn't even sneer at him.

_**Good job, keep it up Eden!**_

He looked at me inquisitively but didn't say anything else. We were lucky enough to get the same table we had the last time we had come. Brooke looked over at David, the karaoke guy, and waved at him when he saw her.

"There's David, I'm going to go get the karaoke binder from him" she said to Steve, before slipping off her jacket and placing it on the back of a chair. Steve took the seat across from it, turning around in his chair to watch her as she made her way through the crowd. I inwardly groaned when Brandon took the seat across the table from me but perked up when I felt Bucky's arm wrap around my waist from his seat beside me.

Brandon was staring at me intensely and it was driving me crazy.

I looked away from Brandon and tried to focus all my attention on Bucky. Steve was sitting on the other side of me and I sighed in relief when I heard him strike up a conversation with Brandon, forcing him to stop staring at me. I felt Steve pat my leg reassuringly under the table and I reached down to squeeze it quickly before he released his hold on my leg.

I had two of the most amazing men I had ever met on either side of me…I felt their protective aura surrounding me and it was such a wonderful feeling knowing that they each cared about me. Steve: the big brother I never had but always wanted and Bucky: the man who I loved so completely.

Brooke suddenly returned, throwing the binder down in front of me, a sly smile on her face. She took her place across from Steve and next to her brother.

I slid out of my jacket and then picked up the binder and began to look through it, knowing that Brooke would insist I sing something. I knew I would have to suck it up and sing but I was definitely not drinking tonight, remembering how shitty I had felt the last time. I would have to do this without any liquid bravery coursing through me.

A pretty waitress appeared to take our drink order and I had a hard time not scowling at Brandon when he began ogling her, resorting to his charming ways. He flirted with her relentlessly, sneaking peeks at me across the table to see if it had any effect on me...it didn't. Bucky and Steve both asked for beers, Brooke requested her Long Island Ice Tea, and Brandon asked for a Sex on the Beach. I rolled my eyes at him when he winked at the waitress as he said it. The pretty girl turned to me finally asking what I would like to drink.

Brooke started to protest when she heard me order a just a plain water but shut her mouth quickly when she saw the look I threw at her. She swallowed hard and looked away but I saw a hint of a smile on her face.

_**I must have "the look" on my face. That look that Jill and Brooke use to tell me about when I got really mad…they said it made me look so self-reliant and indestructible. **_

Knowing that made me happy…it had been so long since I had felt this kind of confidence in myself. I thought hard, trying to figure out when I had lost it…when did I lose that piece of myself.

_**Michael!**_

Yes, that was it…after Michael…his treachery had broken me and I had let it. But here it was again, slowly resurfacing again to restore my self-worth, making me believe in myself again. I glanced over at Bucky, studying his face: the striking blue eyes, the dimple in his chin, those pouty lips, and his muscled jawline.

_**It's Bucky…he's the reason I feel this way again. He's the one who gave me back what I lost. **_

He was looking at me inquisitively, wondering what I was thinking. A smile broke out on his face when he saw the smirk I gave him.

He leaned closer to me, "You look…." he thought about it a moment before continuing, "…happy" he finished.

"I feel happy. I think you should know it's all because of you" I said, whispering the last sentence into his ear.

I took his metal hand in my own and scooted closer to him, sighing in pleasure when I inhaled his cologne.

The waitress came back with our drinks and we fell into conversation in between watching people go on stage to sing. Brandon had even stopped trying to annoy me and I finally remembered why I had always liked him when we were growing up. He was a funny guy…I couldn't help but laugh at hearing him tell Steve and Bucky stories about Brooke and I when we were kids. He seemed to be consuming his drinks faster than everyone else. By the time Brooke, Steve, and Bucky ordered their second drinks, Brandon was already on his fifth.

I was looking through the binder searching for a song and listening to him slurring his words as he told Steve about the pranks he used to pull on Brooke. I felt Bucky remove his arm from around my waist and looked over to see him removing his jacket. I couldn't help but stare at him as his chest and arm muscles strained against the black fabric. That sexy smirk was suddenly on his face when he caught me admiring him. We shared a look between us and I knew he could see the lust in my eyes…I was suddenly very ready to go home and be alone with him. I shivered when I felt his hand on my leg, rubbing up and down my thigh.

"Fuck man. What happened to your arm?" Brandon slurred, stopping his story to gawk at Bucky's metal arm.

Bucky's smile disappeared, replaced by a frown and my mouth dropped open. Brooke reached up and smacked him on the back of his head hard, "Asshole" she said, sneering at her brother.

"What? Look at that shit!" he said, pointing at Bucky, glancing over at Brooke and then to me and Steve.

Bucky stiffened and cleared his throat, "I lost it in the war….I was a…" he started to say but I cut him off, "No Bucky, you don't have to explain shit to him" I said, glaring across the table to Brandon.

"Shut up Eden, I want to know" he slurred, putting his finger over his lips to hush me, "So you were in a war….keep going" he said, motioning Bucky to continue.

Bucky's hand had gripped my leg tighter when Brandon had told me to shut up and I knew he wasn't going to continue…he was pissed.

Brooke noticed too and she hissed at her brother, "Show some fucking respect" She was curling her hand into a fist angrily and I saw Steve reach across the table to take one of her hands in his. She visibly relaxed at his touch but I could still see the anger in her eyes.

Brandon was looking around the table angrily and he suddenly stood up, knocking my half empty class of water over, "I need to go piss" he announced, stepping away from the table.

Steve was reaching for napkins to mop up the water but there weren't enough to clean up the mess. I sighed, "I'll go grab some more napkins and get myself another glass of water" I turned to Bucky and reached up to caress his face with my palm, "I'll be right back" He nodded, his eyes still full of anger.

_**I'm going to beat the shit out of Brandon. Insensitive little prick only cares about himself and not about anybody else's feelings.**_

I made my way up the bar and waited patiently for the bartender to finish making some drinks for other customers. I glanced back at the table and saw Brooke and Steve talking to Bucky…Brooke had an angry look on her face and I could see Bucky nodding his head at her. She must have been trying to apologize for Brandon's behavior. Bucky glanced over at me and I gave him a small smile…he looked at his watch and then back at me. I knew he was ready to leave and after that shit Brandon had just pulled I was ready to go as well. I nodded my head at him and saw him look over to say something to Steve.

I suddenly felt a hand on my arm and then someone was yanking me away from my spot at the bar. I glanced up to see Brandon, an angry look on his face. I peered past him to make sure Bucky wasn't stalking over to where he now had me cornered….thankfully Bucky was still looking at Steve so he didn't see what was going on, and hopefully he wouldn't see what was about to happen.

_**Thank God, now I can let this asshole have it! **_

I pulled my arm out of his grasp and threw him the dirtiest look I could muster…I must have succeeded, he flinched back slightly but the alcohol was making Brandon braver.

"I can't fucking believe you Brandon" I hissed at him.

"Oh come on Eden. He's arm is fucking metal…a damn amputee!" he said, a disgusted look on his face "Even you can do better than that!"

I was trying really hard to control myself but he just kept on and on, "You must have gotten desperate when I didn't call you" he snorted "You must have went out and found the most pathetic guy you could find to make yourself feel better" his said loudly. Luckily no one really seemed to notice with the music playing.

I peered behind Brandon again as he kept letting hateful things spew from his mouth to see Bucky had finally looked my way and noticed Brandon yelling at me. I knew trouble was brewing when I saw him say something to Steve and Brooke. They both turned to look at me but it was Bucky that was rising from his chair.

What Brandon said next caused me to tear my gaze away from Bucky and focus only on the asshole standing in front of me.

"Michael must have really fucked you up Eden…you're just damaged goods now, all you can get is a one armed man" he spit out.

A month ago, hearing those words would have brought tears to my eyes…I would have been hurt by them, agonizing painfully over hearing someone say such awful things to me. But tonight, standing there in front of him yelling such horrible words….all I felt was rage…hot, searing fury.

I heard him chuckle when I lowered my head…he probably assumed I was crying, which was not the case. I was preparing myself mentally for what I was about to do…I knew it was going to mean Brooke would find out about me and Brandon but honestly I didn't give a shit anymore.

With my left hand, I grabbed the collar of his shirt and yanked him towards me. My right hand formed a fist and reared back before punching him hard across the face. I may be small but Brandon was drunk and my punch put him on his ass. I stepped forward to continue my assault but strong arms pulled me away and I saw Steve bending down beside Brandon. Brooke was looking back and forth between Brandon and myself. Her eyes widened when Brandon pulled a bloody hand away from his nose to shout, "Crazy bitch, that's why I didn't ever fucking call you after that first date"

I struggled to move towards him again but the arms around my waist held on to me tightly. I heard Bucky in my ear, trying to calm me down, "Stop Eden, Stop"

_**Why is he so fucking calm? He should be beating the shit out of him too.**_

I jerked to face him, still fuming at Brandon's words about Bucky….he had no idea what awful things that asshole had said about him.

"Let me take you home…to bed" he said, his hands still around my waist. He smirked when he saw the shocked look on my face after hearing him say those words. He leaned down and whispered, "Watching you punch him was absolutely the sexiest thing I've ever witnessed woman!"

I suddenly heard Brooke yelling; Bucky released me and I turned around to see what was going on.

"I warned you asshole. I told you to stay away from Eden!" Brooke was shouting, reaching down to slap Brandon repeatedly across the face as he used his arms to shield himself. Steve was struggling to pull her off of him without hurting her.

Bucky suddenly turned to me, thrusting the keys in my hands, "Go to the car, I'm going to help him with her and grab your jacket"

When I hesitated he said, "I'll be right behind you" and then leaned down and kissed me. He turned away from me and walked over to help Steve. I noticed the crowd gathering around so I pushed my way through and did as Bucky asked. It was a chilly night and I should have been shivering as I walked out of the bar but my anger was making me immune to it….for now. I was still furious so I stomped the two blocks to my SUV in anger.

I saw a group of guys at a bus stop up ahead and when they noticed me, one man in the group whistled and started walking towards me.

He stopped in his tracks when I said, "Back the fuck off" His friends laughed at him and stared me down as I walked by…luckily they were smart enough not to follow.

I was almost to my SUV when I felt it again…that terrifying feeling that someone was watching me. I slowed down and looked around. I thought I heard footsteps so I turned around quickly and saw a shadowy figure disappear into the alleyway about 15 feet away.

"Hello?" I asked shakily. I started walking slowly back towards the alleyway, unable to stop myself.

_**What the hell are you doing Eden? Go get in the car and lock the damn door. Bucky didn't say anything about ducking into dark alleyways to get raped and murdered.**_

I kept walking until I stood right in front of it, peering into the darkness, trying to allow my eyes to adjust. I stood there for several moments until I finally saw it…saw him. He stood about halfway down the alley just staring back at me.

_**Monster**_

Whatever was down there was a monster…I could feel the evil radiating off of him. I saw his hand reaching into his coat and I stood frozen waiting to see what he would pull out. I nearly jumped out of my skin when I felt the hand on my shoulder.

I jerked my gaze from the alley and looked up into Bucky's blue eyes, "Are you okay Eden?" he asked when he noticed my blank expression. He placed his hand on my face and flinched back, "Jesus, your skin is ice cold"

I looked away from him and peered back into the alley but the figure was gone.

_**You imagined it Eden! It was just shadows!**_

I let him help me into my jacket and then steer me the rest of the way to the SUV. Once he started the car he put the heat on full blast and then turned to me.

"What's wrong? You look like you saw a ghost. Talk to me" he demanded. I quickly told him what I had seen and he gazed out the window towards the alley. I saw him reach for the door handle and I quickly reached over to grab his hand, "No Bucky" I stuttered, shaking my head at him.

"I'm just going to walk down there and investigate. I'll be right back" he assured me. I couldn't let him go down there…Bucky might think he was a monster but I knew otherwise. Whatever was down that alley….that was a monster. I held on to his arm, my hands shaking, "No" I repeated again.

His eyes searched my own and he finally nodded, "I'm sure it was nothing Eden. You just got freaked out walking in the dark all alone. I shouldn't have let you go by yourself…it won't happen again" he insisted.

_**God, I hope he is right. I really hope I was just overreacting.**_

I took a deep breath and nodded, "Let's go home" He took my hand in his and I sighed at its warmth against my cold fingers. As we pulled forward, I looked out the window and down into that alley….there was nothing there.

_**Get a grip Eden.**_

_**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

**Unknown POV**

She had been so close…so very, very close. I had watched her all evening, waiting for my opportunity. When she got into a confrontation with that guy, I had stood back and watched her. She was like a wild animal…feisty ones were always the best.

I made my way over to where the long haired man was trying to calm her down. I saw him thrust keys at her and tell her to go to the car.

_**This is it! Perfect!**_

I followed her slowly, enjoying the way her ass moved as she stomped down the street. I smiled when I heard her tell a group of men to back off.

_**They better back off, she's mine! **_

I started closing the distance between us. I needed to get closer before she got to the SUV at the end of the block. I ducked into an alley when she slowed down and jerked around.

"Hello?" I heard her call. I made my way farther into the alley, hoping I could lure her in easier. It was completely dark and I knew she wouldn't be able to see me very well. Oh, but I could see her and she was perfect! The street light she was standing next to allowed me to see her entirely…her face was full of fear and it was exciting.

We stared at each other for several moments…the terror on her face was intoxicating and I was dying to see more. I reached into my coat, ready to pull out the hunting knife I had stored there…just for her.

She jerked her eyes away from me when he touched her.

_**NO! He ruined it. He has to go. He has to DIE!**_

I could see him talking to her and then suddenly guiding her away from the alley, presumably to the vehicle. I backed up to lean against the wall in disappointment. She had been right there, so close. I could almost smell her blood…taste her fear. I watched as the SUV pulled past the alley and I punched the brick wall in frustration.

_**Soon. Be patient. She's worth it. My Eden. The longer you wait, the sweeter it will be.**_


	59. Chapter 59

**Bucky POV**

Watching Eden's fist connect with that asshole's face made me instantly forget all the rude shit he had said at the table...including everything that was said since I met him actually. Brandon was shitfaced but he was also about 50lbs heavier than Eden so I was proud of her when I saw him hit the ground.

_**That's my girl. This whole time I thought I needed to protect her…apparently I should be protecting everyone else.**_

I got over to her just as she was about to go after him again….Steve was only a few feet behind me. I slid my hands around her tiny waist to pull her away while Steve bent down to check on Brandon. His nose was bleeding but I could see there wasn't anything broken…except maybe his damn pride.

"Crazy bitch, that's why I didn't ever fucking call you after that first date" Michael said as he examined the blood on his hands.

Eden started trying to wiggle from my grasp and after hearing that last remark from him, I nearly let her go, wanting to see just how tough Eden could be. Steve caught my eye though, a pleading look on his face as he glanced over at Brooke. I could see her looking back and forth between her brother and Eden, emotionally torn between the two.

I sighed and leaned down to whisper in her ear, "Stop Eden, Stop"

When she turned around to face me, I saw a wild look in her eye…just like the one I had seen earlier in Brooke's apartment when she was mad at Brandon. It was animalistic, full of emotion, and…

_**Sexy as hell!**_

"Let me take you home…to bed" I said, staring directly into her eyes. The shocked look I saw reflected back at me brought a smirk to my face and I continued, "Watching you punch him was absolutely the sexiest thing I've ever witnessed woman!"

I saw the heat in her eyes as she contemplated what I said but Brooke's shouting made both of us suddenly turn around, "I warned you asshole. I told you to stay away from Eden!" Steve was struggling to pull Brooke away from Brandon but she wasn't having any of it. She was slapping him hard…the palm of her hand connecting with his cheek repeatedly. Steve could have easily yanked her off of him but he was trying not to hurt her.

"Go to the car, I'm going to help him with her and grab your jacket" I said, turning her to face me. She looked unsure so I added, "I'll be right behind you"

I kissed her quickly and then walked over to Steve, grabbing one of Brooke's arms while he grabbed the other, removing her as gently as possible from her brother.

"Fuck Brooke, I took her out on one date. What's the big deal? I never even called her afterwards" he shouted at her.

Brooke's mouth dropped open and she roared back at him, "You never called her!" That only got Brooke even more riled up and she lunged for him again but Steve had his arms wrapped around her waist and she couldn't even move.

"Let me go Steve, I'm going to beat the shit out of him" she swore, bucking wildly against his chest. He leaned down and whispered something in her ear and she instantly calmed down. I looked over at him questioningly but he only shook his head.

"Can I let you go now?" I heard Steve ask her gently. When she nodded, he released her and true to her word, she stayed put. She did lean over Brandon and tell him in a terrifyingly calm voice, "I'm telling mom"

His eyes got wide and he shot back, "You wouldn't dare"

She smiled smugly at him, "Oh you better believe it buddy. Good luck with that shit"

She turned around and marched back towards the table…Steve and I looked at each other and followed after her. She chugged the last of her drink and then grabbed her coat, turning around to face us as she slipped it on.

"I'm telling mom?" Steve repeated to her, a look of confusion on his face.

Brooke smiled, "Trust me when I say that will be worse than any beating either of us could ever give him. My mother loves Eden…hell, everyone loves Eden. When my mom finds out what he did, she'll never let him hear the end of it"

Steve busted out laughing and I joined him…Brooke stood there with her hand on her hip, "Laugh it up, but I'm serious. You guys don't know my mother. She's just like me but 100 times worse"

She finally started chuckling too, "Come on, let's get the fuck out of here. Where did Eden go Bucky?" she asked.

"I gave her the keys and told her to go to the car. I'm going to take her home" I replied, grabbing Eden's jacket from the back of her chair.

"Let her know I'm not mad at her for me please. Oh, and let her know I'm telling my mom…she'll get a kick out of that" she said, leaning against Steve. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder and looked down at her, "You okay?" he asked her gently.

She nodded, "Just peachy…come on, let's go collect my brother and drag his ass back to the apartment. Do you think you could stay the night, maybe sleep on the couch? I think I might do some serious bodily harm to him if I'm left by myself with him"

They were walking away but Steve turned around to wave at me, a goofy smile on his face.

_**Way to go Steve!**_

I passed the waitress enough money to cover our bill and then headed out into the night. It was cold outside and I knew Eden was probably freezing in just that tank top she was wearing. I walked quickly in the direction our car was parked.

I saw Eden not far ahead of, frozen on the sidewalk, staring into the dark alley that was in front of her.

"Eden" I said quietly, trying to get her attention.

She didn't answer me and I felt the hair on the back of my neck stand up. Something was wrong. Something just didn't feel quite right. I stopped a few feet from her but she still didn't realize I was there. I looked around quickly, scanning the street and sidewalk slowly in search of my enemy. My instincts took over and I reached for the knife behind my leather jacket. I looked back at Eden and saw the terror evident in her face…her eyes widened suddenly and I knew whatever she saw down that alley was scaring the shit out of her.

_**No! I promised her nothing would ever hurt her…I promised I would fight to the death for her. I have to get her out of here, it's too dangerous to try anything with her around. Just stay calm Bucky, act like everything is fine. **_

I pulled my hand away from the knife and instead stepped toward her. She jumped when I laid my hand on her shoulder.

_**Great Bucky, scare her even worse than she already was…moron!**_

She turned to me suddenly and I asked her, "Are you okay Eden?" She just stood there, blankly staring at me. Whatever she had seen in that alley had her spooked and it made me even angrier. I desperately wanted to step down there and see what monsters lie in the dark…but I couldn't risk her getting hurt. No, I needed to get her home safely. I would hunt down that devil another day. I put my hand on her cheek…it was cold to the touch. "Jesus, your skin is ice cold"

She glanced back down the alley with a confused expression on her face but I pulled her back towards me to slip her jacket onto her and then directed her to the SUV. I peered down the alley as I walked her by it, blocking it from her view.

_**Oh yeah, someone is down there. He was watching her. Shit! He must have been watching her earlier today too. She said she had a weird feeling but I ignored her. I was too fucking distracted to notice. Damn Brooke's brother. I can't let that ever happen again. **_

Once the heat was on full blast, I turned to her, "What's wrong? You look like you saw a ghost. Talk to me" I commanded. I wanted to know what it was she saw down there without actually acknowledging her fears. I wanted her to believe she was overreacting…I didn't want her to realize that I had felt it too. She told me what she saw down there…a man, no…a monster. Seeing the fear in her eyes was like a dagger to my heart.

I stared out the window of the SUV towards the alley. I could easily take care of whoever it was down there. The anger at seeing that fear of her face was too much so I reached for the door handle. I felt her still icy fingers on my hand, "No Bucky" she said, shaking her head.

_**Dammit Eden, don't look at me that way. I need to take care of this now.**_

"I'm just going to walk down there and investigate. I'll be right back" I said calmly. She wouldn't let go of my arm and I noticed her hand was trembling, "No" she said again.

I looked at her, weighing my options. If I told her that I believed her, it would make her fears reality. Right now she only "thought" she saw something in that alley. My other option was to convince her it was all a figment of her imagination. Yes it was technically a lie…but I would tell her a thousand white lies to keep her safe.

"I'm sure it was nothing Eden. You just got freaked out walking in the dark all alone. I shouldn't have let you go by yourself…it won't happen again" I told her.

I saw her nod her head and she quietly said, "Let's go home" I grabbed her hand, noticing how cold it still was and heard her sigh. As we drove by the alley, I turned to look out the window and saw nothing standing down there.

_**Thank God, maybe she will forget this whole thing. I need to call Steve when I get back to the apartment. I want someone to scour that alley way and figure out who the fuck that was scaring the shit out of her. Why the hell would someone be following her? Michael maybe? **_

She had turned to look too and I could see the doubt already forming on her face. I felt like shit making her distrust her instincts but I also didn't want to ever see that look of horror in her eyes ever again.

_**You're doing this to keep her safe Bucky.**_

I needed to get if off her mind so I switched one emotion for another and brought up the subject of Brandon.

"What did he say to you Eden that made you so mad?' I asked as we made our way home.

_**That worked! There's that glow in her eye again. Damn, she's sexy when she's angry!**_

"He was saying terrible things about you….about your arm" she said, hesitating only slightly, not wanting to upset me.

I felt the muscle in my jaw twitch upon hearing it but I kept myself under control. "What else?" I asked, glancing over at her.

She faltered again but took a deep breath and quickly said "He said Michael must have really fucked me up…he said I was damaged goods and that all I could get now was a one armed man"

_**Fucker!**_

I didn't look at her when I muttered, "You're not damaged goods Eden and you could get any guy you wanted" I glanced at her quickly to see her watching me closely, "….absolutely any guy" I added facing forward again.

We sat in silence for several moments, "Too bad for all those other guys" she said softly as I was pulling into her parking spot at the apartment.

I turned off the car and looked over at her as she continued, "Too bad I only want you….just you Bucky"

The look in her eyes when she said the last part nearly stopped my heart.

"Get out of the car Eden" I ordered with a smirk on my face. She smiled up at me, a sly look in her eyes, "I didn't hear you say please Sergeant" she said sweetly.

She squealed and threw herself out of the car when I lunged across the seat for her. She was running to the door leading into the apartments. The sound of her giggling made me feel a better and I knew I had made the right decision to act like I didn't feel that dark, ominous presence in the alley.

I caught up with her at the bottom of the stairs and scooped her up. She flung her arms around my neck and kissed my cheek as I carried her up the stairs to her apartment.

_**Our apartment Bucky…you live with her now, remember?**_

I let her down when we reached the door so she could unlock it. She threw her keys down on the table and slipped out of her jacket before turning around to face me.

"I'm going to take a quick shower. I feel….dirty. It's still early. You want to get dinner and watch a movie?" she said.

She smiled when I nodded, "You could always join me in the shower…you know…if you felt a little dirty too" she added with a wink.

"I'm going to call Steve first" I said "Just to make sure everything is okay on their end" I added.

She swallowed hard and a look of regret showed on her face, "I didn't even think about how Brooke was going to feel. I hope she isn't mad at me"

I laughed suddenly, remembering what Brooke told me, "She told me to tell you she isn't mad at you and also to let you know she was telling her mom on Brandon"

My smile widened on my face when I saw Eden's face light up and she laughed, "Well that settles that. His mom knowing is the worst punishment he could get…she will never let him live it down"

"Go take your shower…I'll be in there shortly" I added, smirking at the look of need in her eyes when I said the last part.

She started heading towards the bedroom and I called out to her, "And don't use all the hot water up before I get there" I heard her chuckle lightly before closing the door. I waited a few seconds before pulling out my phone and calling Steve.

When he answered I asked him if he was alone and could talk in private.

"Yeah Bucky, I can talk. Brooke is in her bedroom talking to her mom. Brandon ran off to the spare bedroom and hasn't come out since then…what's up?" he asked.

I filled him in on what happened when we left Brooke's apartment earlier and about what had transpired tonight, "Steve I felt it…she wasn't wrong, someone was watching her. I didn't get a look at him but whatever it was she saw, it scared her shitless. I spend the entire ride home convincing her she imagined it all. It makes me feel like shit to lie to her"

"You did the right thing Bucky. I'd do the same thing if it was Brooke. I'll call Barton and see if he can head down there and pick up a trail." he said.

Barton was good…almost as good at tracking as I was. I knew he would get the job done.

"Tell him not to engage once he tracks down the fucker...just watch him and see what he's up to. I don't want Clint to get over zealous and take care of the guy himself. He's mine." I added.

"Bucky…" Steve said in a warning voice.

"No Steve…this guy was hunting her like she was prey. What if I hadn't come along when I did, huh? He could have gotten to her Steve; do you know how that makes me feel? I'm a fucking trained assassin…The God damn Winter Soldier and I can't even take care of my own woman" I said, hearing the anger building in my voice.

I heard Steve sigh on the other end, "I'll tell Barton once he locates the target to hold position and notify me. I'll contact you when I hear from him…but Bucky, are you sure you're ready for this…..ready to get back into the game?"

"This isn't a game to me Steve. This is Eden's life we're talking about. I know I screwed up on the mission and let the Winter Soldier come out full force but this is different Steve. When it comes to Eden, I will control him. Every part of me loves her, even the Winter Soldier inside of me." I said.

_**Is that true? Does the Winter Soldier love her too? **_

_**Yes, of course I do. She makes us stronger…stronger than HYDRA ever did. **_

I needed to stop fighting that part of me and learn to work with it. I didn't have to force it completely out of my life and live in constant fear of it destroying the balance I had worked for so hard the last three months. I needed to embrace it and learn to use it for good…which is exactly what I planned to do once Clint found that fucker from the alley.

"I need to go Steve. Let me know when you find out something" I said, before hitting the end button.

I sat down my phone, satisfied with my decision to stop trying to fight the Winter Soldier and work out some kind of balance with him.

_**I'm not a separate person you idiot. I'm you. I just want to be heard every once in a while…my opinion matters too.**_

I shook my head and tried to stop thinking about it. I made my way towards the bedroom and heard water running in the bathroom. I smiled to myself and I pulled my shirt over my head and tossed it into the laundry basket. I unzipped my jeans and slid them and my boxers off in one swoop, tossing them in the basket as well. I walked into the bathroom and made my way over the shower door. She turned to smile at me when she felt the cold air on her back.

"Well, well, well Sergeant Barnes, so nice of you to finally join me" she said, before wrapping her arms tightly around my neck.


	60. Chapter 60

I had my back against the wall, shivering from the cold water spraying from the shower head. Bucky seemed completely oblivious to it as he stood in front of the stream of water, blocking most of it from hitting me. He was staring down at me, still grinning from the orgasm…his chest heaving up and down as he steadied his breathing. When he saw that I was shivering, he reached behind him to turn off the water and then stepped towards me. He wrapped his arms around my body, pulling me in close and touched his forehead to my own. When he noticed my teeth chattering he opened the shower door and reached to grab my towel, "No more shower sex" he said as he wrapped me up.

I pouted and started to protest but stopped when he continued, "At least not until we get a place with a bigger water heater"

He was stepping out of the shower to wrap his own towel around himself so he didn't see the big smile that was now plastered on my face at hearing that last part.

_**Calm down Eden! Don't let him see how much that last sentence affected you. **_

Inside my head, I was screaming with joy knowing that Bucky was already thinking further into the future…a future that involved us together.

He started making his way out of the bathroom but glanced back at me and smirked when he saw the wide smile on my face, "Come on woman. I know you have to be as hungry as I am"

Once we were dressed we made our way into the kitchen to find something to eat. I looked at Bucky, "Sandwiches okay?" After he nodded his head, I started pulling out everything from the fridge.

As we stood next to each other making our sandwiches, I brought up the subject of Brandon again. I was still completely shocked by all the hurtful things he had said to me. I knew he was drunk when he said then but he had already been acting like a jerk long before that.

"I still can't believe everything that happened tonight. Brandon was always a really nice person…really fun to be around. Tonight he was just so…..cruel" I said as I added turkey to my bread.

Bucky shrugged, "I think he just finally realized what a terrible mistake he had made and it pissed him off" he said, not looking up.

I thought about for a minute, trying to figure out what Bucky meant by that…I suddenly felt sick to my stomach when I came to a conclusion.

"So you think he was mad that he went out with me? That I was this terrible mistake and he regretted it?" I asked sadly.

He looked up sharply and quickly said, "No, that's not what I meant Eden" His insistence made me feel better but I was still confused by what he had said.

"What do you mean then?" I asked.

He looked up at me and shook his head in disbelief, "You really have no idea" He chuckled at me and went back to making his sandwich.

_**What's he laughing at? Why would Brandon be pissed at himself? **_

I stood there waiting for him to continue, getting annoyed that he didn't answer my question….I did not appreciate being laughed at.

"I don't see what's so damn funny Barnes…care to enlighten me" I said, sticking my hand on my hip as I turned to him.

He peaked up at me and smiled, "Do you have any idea how cute you are when you're angry?"

I pointed at myself, "This isn't angry. This is annoyed! Now explain what you meant"

"I didn't hear you say please" he said in a sing song voice.

I was really trying to hide a smile and keep the annoyed expression on my face, but hearing him say I was cute when angry and him teasing me was making that really hard to do.

I sighed heavily and decided to play his little game, "Please"

He had finished making his sandwich and was putting everything away. I waited patiently until he was finished and he finally turned to face me.

He took my head in his hands and stared into my eyes, "I think he realized he made a mistake by not calling you after that date. He realized he screwed up his only chance with you. You may have been right when you said he just wanted you because he couldn't have you…but did you ever consider that maybe you were wrong….maybe he really liked you and now he feels like the biggest idiot ever"

"Did he….I mean…did he tell you that?" I stuttered, not sure if I believed that was possible. I had known Brandon more than half my life. He had never treated a woman like anything more than a good time. He certainly had never really cared about any of them that way. He loved his friends and he loved his family, but when it came to a relationship, Brandon has always run the other way.

Bucky shook his head at me, "He didn't have to Eden. I have a pretty good idea that's how he feels. You know I hate to admit it, but I kind of use to be like him"

When he saw my mouth drop open, he put his hands up defensively, "I would never have done what he did to you. I just mean that I was a pretty charming guy myself and I liked to spend time with different ladies. I was always looking for someone special…someone that made me feel ….."

"…complete" I said it at the same time he did and he looked at me with a strange little smile on his face.

"Exactly…how did you know I was going to say that?" he asked as his let his fingers rub up and down my arm.

"It's the exact same feeling I had when I left his hotel room that night. It wouldn't have mattered if he had called me after that first date. I had already made up my mind once I left that nothing would ever happen between us. He wasn't the one I was looking for" I said, shivering as his fingers trailed back up my arm and then across to my neck.

My heart started pounding in my chest when he leaned down closer….I could feel his breath on my neck, "I'm glad to hear that" He kissed my cheek and then pulled away quickly, grabbing his plate and making his way over to the fridge with a smirk.

I took a deep breath in attempt to get my heart to stop racing. I rubbed my arms and felt the goose bumps.

_**Damn him, he did that on purpose.**_

I turned to him and decided to finally ask him the question I had been dying to know the answer to, "Before you left for the war…did you…I mean, was there...anyone…a girl?"

He turned back around to me and by the look on his face…he seemed to be thinking really hard about my question.

"Steve told me there was a girl...he said we went on a double date with her and another girl the night before I shipped out. I don't really remember….it's all still just a blur" he said.

"Who was….I mean…what was her name?" I asked.

"Connie…I think"

"What was she like? I mean, how do you know she wasn't…special" I finally finished.

He put his plate down on the counter and walked over to me, laying both hands on my shoulders, "I don't even remember her…she couldn't have been special to me. I had to wait 70 years to find the one I was looking for. It's you Eden….it was always you….it will always be you"

I stared at him for several moments…I had no doubt that Bucky loved me, he had told me several times. But hearing him say what he had just said was almost more than my heart could handle. I just nodded my head and swallowed hard.

I opened my mouth to speak but then closed it again…he had spoken the words I had longed to hear from him and now I was completely speechless.

"**It will always be you"**

**Say something Eden. Tell him you love him. Tell him you want to be with him forever. Tell him you want to make blue eyed babies with him. Don't just stand there and say nothing!**

Everything I wanted to say to him kept running through my head and none of it sounded as great as what he just said. A simple "I love you" wasn't good enough. He smiled down at me and shook his head at me, "You don't have to say anything Eden. I know"

He bent down and kissed me softly on the lips, "Come on, I'll let you pick out of the movie" He grabbed his plate and a bottle of water and walked out of the kitchen leaving me standing there, completely flabbergasted. I chuckled to myself softly and put my hand over my heart, trying to calm myself.

"Come on woman!" I heard Bucky call from the living room. I laughed loudly and picked up my own plate and water and headed to the living room. He was sitting there taking a bite of his sandwich when I walked in…a smug smile on his face when he saw me. I shook my head at him as I set my plate down on the coffee table. I selected the first scary movie I saw, The Blair Witch Project, and slid it in my player. I didn't care what we watched…all I wanted to do was be close to him. Once we had finished eating, I let him lay his head in my lap as we finished the movie. There was only about 20 minutes left in the movie when Bucky's phone vibrated, alerting him of a text message. I looked at the clock on the wall, it was 11:30.

_**Who would be texting him this late?**_

He frowned but quickly grabbed his phone and read the message. After reading it, he sat up quickly and said, "I need to make a phone call…don't bother pausing it" He said nothing else and I watched as he made his way to the bedroom putting his phone to his ear as he closed the door behind him. I saw the look in his eyes as he had risen from the couch…something was definitely wrong.

I tried to keep watching the movie, I really did…but when Bucky hadn't returned after a few minutes, I pressed pause and made my way slowly towards my bedroom. I don't know why I was tip toeing, it was my own damn house.

I could see that Bucky hadn't completely shut the door all the way and I could hear him whispering, his voice was low but I could hear the anger in his hushed words.

"Barton, we don't have time to run this by Fury. We need to do this now!"

_**Director Fury? What the hell is Bucky up to?**_

"You said so yourself…the guy is a fucking serial rapist and murderer. Steve told you what happened, right? What would you do in my place?"

_**Did he just say serial rapist and murderer? Oh my God!**_

"I realize this isn't really SHIELD's jurisdiction but it's still the right thing to do Clint…..Fine, call Fury tomorrow and let him know about the situation, but you have to take me out there tonight…right now! I need to see for myself…..What's the address?"

_**No! What the hell is he doing chasing after a murderer?**_

I heard a sharp intake of breathe and then Bucky said, "That's not far from where I live…Jesus, he is too close. I'll meet you there in 15 minutes"

What Bucky was saying and the way he was reacting was scaring the shit out of me. I had no idea what was going on but it sounded dangerous.

_**Murderer!**_

I heard Bucky curse and then the closet door thrown open. I waited a few moments and then took a deep breath before walking into the bedroom.

I saw Bucky had already changed into a black pair of jeans and was now slipping a black long sleeve shirt over his head. He turned when he saw me enter and finished pulling the shirt over his chest. I glanced from him and then over to my bed where a large gun lay in the center.

"You heard" he said in deadpan voice…it wasn't a question, just a simple statement.

"Damn right! What is going on? Where are you going? What the hell are you doing with that gun" I said, pointing at the weapon on my bed.

He shook his head at me and grabbed his boots and began putting them on.

When he didn't say anything I continued, "Because from I could gather from your conversation, it sounded like you were going to hunt down a serial rapist and murderer. Care to explain that one to me?"

He looked from the gun and then back to me before picking it up and clipping it to the back of his pants. His silence was quickly infuriating me. I stood there…shaking with both fear and anger.

He finally looked at me with cold blue eyes, "Eden, I don't have time to explain right now" He grabbed the black leather jacket from his closet and slipped it on.

"Well you better fucking make some time!" I said indignantly, stepping up and pushing him back hard.

He grabbed wrist in his hands and looked down at me, "Stop Eden, I have to go" I shook my head at him and felt the tears threatening to slide down my cheeks.

"You're not going anywhere until you explain yourself Bucky. You made me a promise, remember? No more missions. No more HYDRA." I exclaimed, ripping my wrists from him and putting my hand up so he could see the ring on my finger, "Your promise to me Bucky"

He stepped away from me and ran his fingers through his hair, pacing around the room as he grumbled to himself.

I stood there, waiting for an explanation. He snarled in frustration, slamming his hand down on my dresser. When I jumped, he looked up at me and I could see the worry in his eyes. It did nothing but make me feel even worse and I certainly wasn't scared of his little outbursts.

"I'm not going on a mission Eden…and the reason I'm leaving has nothing to do with HYDRA, I promise you that. Please just don't ask questions. I swear I will explain as soon as I can" he said, pleading with me.

The tears I had been holding back finally came loose and slid down my face…I quickly wiped them away, angry at myself for letting them fall. I wanted Bucky to understand that I was angry right now…the tears were just a reaction to being scared shitless when he said the words "serial rapist and murderer".

"Shit Eden, don't cry…don't do this to me" he begged. He stepped over to me and tried to wrap his arms around me but I pulled back, "Don't touch me" I hissed.

He wrapped his arm around me anyway and I struggled against him, forcing him to tighten his grasp on me. I was furious that he wouldn't tell me what was going on….I was furious he was leaving in the middle of the night…but most of all I was furious that he was making me feel this way; a mixture of fear, anger, worry…it was all too much.

"Listen to me Eden. All I can tell you is that I'm going to investigate something with Agent Barton. I won't be gone long….and I promise, just as soon as I can I will fill you in on what is going on, okay?"" he assured me in a calm voice.

I didn't want to fight with him…yes, I was angry he was keeping me in the dark but I also knew he was going to leave regardless of what I said and I didn't want the last feeling I share with him be anger. I relaxed in his arms, "Should I be….worried? I mean…you're taking your gun"

I felt him shake his head, "No, you don't have to worry. Come on Eden, have a little faith in me woman! I'm only taking my gun as a precaution. Did you think I survived HYDRA all those years by not always being prepared?"

"How long until you're back?" I asked as I laid my head on his chest.

"2, maybe 3 hours" he replied "Go to sleep and I'll wake you up when I get home so you know I'm okay"

I nodded, "Just know right now Bucky, that I'm mad….so mad, that you may find that bedroom door locked when you come home tonight" I said, pointing at my bedroom door.

He sighed, "….Eden…I don't want you to be pissed…."

I threw my arms around his neck and let him wrap his arms around my waist. He leaned down and kissed me with a sense of urgency, "You know I can pick a lock, right?"

That brought a tiny sad smile to my face, "Whatever you're doing, please be careful"

"I'll be back…please don't wait up worrying about me. I want you to get some sleep" he pleaded with me.

I nodded, "I'll try"

I followed him out of the bedroom as he made his way to the door, grabbing the car keys as he went.

"Lock the door" he demanded " as soon as I leave, throw the deadbolt on…you don't answer the door for anyone. Do you understand me?"

"I promise" I said softly.

He kissed me one last time before opening the door and walking out. I didn't hear his footsteps down the hallway until after I had turned the deadbolt.

I looked at the clock: 11:45

With a sigh, I grabbed the two plates and put them in the sink before turning off all the lights and heading to bed. I stared at the ceiling for a long time before sleep came...my head filled with images of Bucky and that damn gun.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Let me know what you guys think. Thanks for reading…reviews are always appreciated.**


	61. Chapter 61

As I lay with my head in Eden's lap during the movie, all I could think about was the monster that was out there right now hunting her like she was prey. The monster had no idea what he was in for….I was a predator too and soon he would know what it was like to be the victim for once. I kept glancing at my phone sitting on the coffee table….waiting, growing more anxious by the minute.

_**The movie is almost over…it's nearly 11:30. Clint must not have been able to find anything. SHIT!**_

My phone suddenly beeped then and I snatched it up to read the message.

Barton: Target located. Call me ASAP

I sat up from her lap and said, "I need to make a phone call…don't bother pausing it" I knew she would want to know who it was texting me so late and as I walked to the bedroom, I wracked my brain for some kind of excuse to give her. Not finding one, I simply pushed the thought from my head and focused entirely on the phone call….he picked up after the first ring.

"What did you find Barton?"

"I picked up his trail easily enough. I followed it and found him at an abandoned warehouse about 4 blocks away. I climbed the roof and got in through one of the windows to watch him. You were right Barnes…this guy is a monster"

_**Shit!**_

"What do you mean?"

"I watched him for a while before calling you. He's definitely a rapist...not just your average run of the mill rapist either. He plans it out carefully…brings them back to the warehouse and films the attacks. I saw him watching the videos of himself with at least 4 different women. Fucking sicko! I'm also assuming he murders them afterward. I checked into it and found 6 different women have gone missing in the last 6 months within a 10 block radius of his place. No rapes have been reported though...no bodies found either"

"Son of a bitch! I'll kill him. Where are you?"

"We can't just eliminate a civilian Barnes, even if he is a sorry piece of shit that deserves it. We have to talk to Director Fury first…get clearance."

"Barton, we don't have time to run this by Fury. We need to do this now!"

"No! I'll keep him under surveillance until the Director is notified and gives his orders. I can't just take out someone without some kind of proof…and neither can you"

"You said so yourself…the guy is a fucking serial rapist and murderer. Steve told you what happened, right? What would you do in my place?"

"Yeah, the Captain told me what happened and I understand this is personal for you. If the tables were turned and it was Natasha then you better believe I would feel the same way. But you also have to realize that SHIELD doesn't hunt down murderers and rapists…we aren't vigilantes and this isn't our jurisdiction"

"I realize this isn't really SHIELD's jurisdiction but it's still the right thing to do Clint"

"The Winter Soldier was the assassin Bucky, not you….unless you want to be considered a murderer then you need to get authorization to do this. You've worked too hard these last couple of months to just revert back to being a ruthless killer"

"Fine, call Fury tomorrow and let him know about the situation, but you have to take me out there tonight…right now! I need to see for myself."

"Bucky, I don't think…."

"What's the address?"

"Corner of Haxton and Southfield"

_**Fuck, that's only a few blocks from here!**_

"That's not far from where I live…Jesus, he is too close. I'll meet you there in 15 minutes"

I pushed the end button before he could argue with me and threw the phone down.

"Fucking piece of shit" I cursed out before walking to the closet and digging into my black duffel bag. I had tucked the 9 millimeter in one of the pockets on the inside when Eden and I had gone to pack up my stuff from Steve's. I didn't know how she felt about guns but I knew I felt better having it there…just In case. I threw in on the bed before reaching for a pair of black jeans and a black shirt.

I was slipping them on when she opened the door. She looked at me with wide eyes and then noticed the gun still sitting on the bed.

_**Fuck. What do I say? She'll be terrified if I tell her there is a God damn murdering rapist only a few blocks away. Some monster that has his sights set on her.**_

"You heard" I said, cursing myself for not closing and locking the damn door. In a way though, I was glad she had heard. It kept me from having to make up some lie to tell her….I never wanted to lie to her.

"Damn right! What is going on? Where are you going? What the hell are you doing with that gun" she said as she pointed to my 9 millimeter.

I knew seeing the gun laying there in our bed is what really pushed her over the edge…I may have gotten away with leaving if she hadn't seen that I was taking it. I shook my head and grabbed for my boots I had no idea of what to say to her so I said nothing.

"Because from what I could gather from your conversation, it sounded like you were going to hunt down a serial rapist and murderer. Care to explain that one to me?" she yelled.

I looked down at the gun in its holster and then back at her. I was absolutely willing to use that gun to protect her…to keep her safe. I had said I would fight to the death for her and I meant it every word. That monster wasn't going to touch her…I'd rather have her angry with me then have her dead, or worse.

I picked up the gun and placed it behind my back, attaching it to my jeans. I could see she was shaking, unsure if it was from anger or fear.

_**Don't let it get to you Bucky. You have to do this. Keep it together!**_

I wiped all the emotion off of my face and said, "Eden, I don't have time to explain right now"

_**Good start, stick with that.**_

I picked up my jacket and slid it on. I was surprised when she stepped forward and pushed me hard, "Well you better fucking make some time"

I grabbed her wrist to keep her from pushing me again "Stop Eden, I have to go" She stood there shaking her head at me, tears welling up in her eyes.

_**Leave now, if you see those tears it's over!**_

"You're not going anywhere until you explain yourself Bucky. You made me a promise, remember? No more missions. No more HYDRA." she shouted before pulling her wrists from my grasp and sticking her hand up to my face to see the ring I had given her. I remembered the look on her face when she pulled it from that satchel…the way her eyes had lit up…the way she had spent the rest of the evening looking at it. "Your promise to me Bucky" she said forcefully.

I backed up away from her feeling guilty as hell….torn between going out to find that bastard that was trying to hurt her or staying there and holding her in my arms. I ran my fingers through my hair and argued with myself on what to do….I was fucking pissed that I had to hurt her this way to keep her safe. I slammed my hand down hard on her dresser and notice her jump out of the corner of my eye.

_**What the hell are you doing Bucky? You're scaring the shit out of her. No, you're trying to keep her safe.**_

"I'm not going on a mission Eden…and the reason I'm leaving has nothing to do with HYDRA, I promise you that. Please just don't ask questions. I swear I will explain as soon as I can" I begged her, hoping she would accept my words and not push any further.

My resolve ended when the first tear slid down her cheek and she brushed it away quickly.

"Shit Eden, don't cry…don't do this to me" I pleaded to her. The need to comfort her was too great and I stepped forward to wrap my arms around her. She pulled away and spit out, "Don't touch me"

I ignored her and wrapped my arms tightly around her until she stopped squirming against me. I could almost feel the anger radiating throughout her body. Once she was still I said, "Listen to me Eden. All I can tell you is that I'm going to investigate something with Agent Barton. I won't be gone long…and I promise, just as soon as I can, I will fill you in on what is going on, okay?" I tried to sound as calm as possible, I didn't want her to worry.

I sighed with relief when I felt her relax in my arms and whisper, "Should I be…worried? I mean…you're taking your gun"

Shaking my head I replied, "No, you don't have to worry. Come on Eden, have a little faith in me woman! I'm only taking my gun as a precaution. Did you think I survived HYRDA all those years by not always being prepared?"

I really was only taking the gun as a precaution…that bastard wasn't going to get off that easy. He would feel a lot of pain…not just for all those women he had already hurt either…No, he would feel excruciating pain for what he was planning to do to my Eden.

She laid her head on my chest and it made me feel a little better, "How long until you're back?" she asked.

"2, maybe 3 hours. Go to sleep and I'll wake you up when I get home so you know I'm okay"

She pulled away as she nodded, "Just know right now Bucky, that I'm mad…so mad, that you may find that bedroom door locked when you come home tonight" She angrily pointed at the door and I knew she was still mad.

"Eden…I don't want you to be pissed…"

She cut me off when she threw herself at me, wrapping her arms tightly around my neck. I knew if she was really angry at me she wouldn't be clinging to me this way right now so I happily wrapped my hands around her waist too and leaned down to kiss her deeply.

I got a small smile out of her when I said, "You know I can pick a lock, right?"

"Whatever you're doing, please be careful" she whispered.

"I'll be back, please don't wait up worrying about me. I want you to get some sleep" I said.

She nodded, "I'll try"

I turned to leave the bedroom, needing to get away from her before she changed her mind and got angry again. I don't know how I got so lucky to find someone that was so reasonable. Once I picked up the car keys I turned to her, "Lock the door…as soon as I leave, throw the deadbolt on…you don't answer the door for anyone. Do you understand me?"

She looked up at me with worry in her eyes, "I promise"

I leaned down to kiss her once more and then walked out. I stood outside the door until I heard her turn the deadbolt and then I made my way down the stairs and out into the parking lot. The drive was as short one, only about 5 minutes.

_**This fucker is way to close. **_

I parked the SUV on the street and then looked around for Barton. I spotted him on the rooftop of an abandoned building to my left. I made my way over to the building, climbing the fire escape effortlessly until I reached him. He led me to the window he had used to access the inside of the building and I followed him as he made his way inside.

What I saw over the next hour sickened me to my core. He was still watching videos of himself with his victims…tormenting them relentlessly….laughing at their calls for help. Their screams echoed throughout the building and Barton had to hold me back multiple times as we observed. The monster finally turned the videos off and starting walking around talking to himself. We were too far up to make out what he was saying but I could imagine the crazy shit coming from him.

He reached into a bag and pulled out a folder, sorting through it like he was searching for something. He found what he was looking for and threw the folder back down into the bag. They looked like photos but from where we were, I couldn't make them out. I looked over at Barton and he knew exactly what I wanted without me having to ask. He reached into his jacket and pulled out a small pair of binoculars and handed them over to me. The asshole was taping the pictures to a wall. I looked through the binoculars and inhaled sharply when I finally got a look at the pictures he was now running his fingers over, caressing them delicately.

They were colored photos of a young woman….blonde hair, blue eyes…all familiar to me…all of them were pictures of Eden. He had to have been following her for at least a week…the entire week that I hadn't been around to protect her, when I had left her to keep her safe from HYDRA or whoever the fuck was responsible for her wreck. I could see there were some of her walking down the street…I recognized the diner she was standing in front of. I saw another one of her walking with a brown paper bag in her hand…the muffins from this morning.

_**Eden is his next target.**_

"Perfect" I suddenly heard the man shout from below "You are perfect Eden" Her name echoed on the walls and it sent a shiver down my spine.

_**How the fuck does he know her name?**_

I reached behind my back for my gun, ready to put this monster out of his misery. He thought he could touch my woman…stalk her…terrify her…treat her like she was just a play thing. There was no way that was going to happen; he would die here…right now. I felt Barton reach for my hand and I glanced up at him, narrowing my eyes. He shook his head vehemently, "No" he mouthed. He stood up and yanked me to my feet, motioning that it was time to leave. I turned around one more time to look down at the man…he was still standing in front of the pictures. He now had his hands in his pants, touching himself as he stared at the pictures of Eden. I clinched my fist and reached for my gun again but Barton grabbed my arm hard and shook his head at me.

I knew Barton wouldn't be able to stop me…if I wanted to, I could kill that man and there was nothing anyone could do to stop me. But Barton's words from earlier ran through my head again and I pulled my hand away from my weapon.

"_**The Winter Soldier was the assassin Bucky, not you…..You've worked too hard these last couple of months to just revert back to being a ruthless killer"**_

I thought about Eden then…the promise I had made to her about The Winter Soldier being gone. I also thought about what I had said to Steve earlier tonight.

"_**Every part of me loves her, even the Winter Soldier inside of me."**_

I struggled to sort through the screaming in my head, the battle raging inside.

Bucky Barnes knew the right thing to do was leave and go home to Eden...hold her tightly and never let her go…he loved her and couldn't bear the thought of anything happening to her. Bucky would follow orders and wait for word from Director Fury.

The Winter Soldier wanted to go down there and kill that mother fucker in the most painful way possible…drag it out slowly so he could feel the pain those women felt. The Winter Solider loved Eden too…that wild spark in her made him feel stronger, more in control…more powerful than he ever felt when he was a part of HYDRA. He wanted justice…he wanted vengeance.

In the end, Bucky Barnes won the battle that night. I followed Barton out of the building and back down the fire escape.

"I've got someone on the way now to watch the place until morning. There's going to be someone following him 24/7 until a decision is made on what to do" he said.

"You know what decision has to be made Clint" I replied.

Clint shook his head at me, "I know it would be for the best. Hell, I almost did it myself when I first saw him watching the videos…but we're soldiers Bucky and when we kill it's because we are following orders…that's what makes us different from the murderers. Go home to her. I'll talk to Fury tomorrow and get back to you"

I nodded and shook his hand before making my way to the car. It was hard pulling away from that building knowing what kind of monster was inside.

When I finally got back to the apartment and locked the door, I stood nervously outside of the bedroom, praying that Eden hadn't locked the bedroom door. I wasn't lying when I told her I could pick a lock…but I didn't want to have to do that. I knew if it was locked then that meant she was still mad at me and I couldn't handle that right now. I only wanted to lie next to her and hold her close to me, smell the wonderful floral aroma of her hair.

I reached for the doorknob and let out a sigh of relief when it turned easily and the door opened. She had her back to me and I could hear her breathing softly. I smiled when I saw an old wooden baseball bat propped up against the nightstand.

_**Smart girl!**_

I quickly took off everything but my boxers and made my way into the bed to crawl in beside her. I lay facing her, admiring the peaceful look on her face as she slept. She opened her eyes slowly when she felt me brush a strand of hair from her face, "Bucky"

"I see you didn't lock the door" I said quietly.

She smiled sleepily, "I seriously considered it"

I laid back and she immediately snuggled closer to me and sighed happily when I wrapped my arm around her.

"I'm glad I didn't have to pick the lock" I said, smiling down at her. She smiled back at me and kissed my chest softly.

"Are you going to tell me what's going on now?" she asked, not looking up at me.

I shook my head and heard her sigh, "Not tonight Eden…right now I just want to hold you, just like this" I said squeezing her tightly.

"Tomorrow?" she asked.

I knew she wasn't going to let it go…I knew I would have to tell her. She was strong…the strongest woman I had ever met….she could handle it.

"Tomorrow" I promised.

That answer seemed to satisfy her and she pulled the covers up over us both and fell quickly back to sleep. I lay there for a long time, listening to her breathe, feeling her soft body against mine.

"I'm never going to let anyone hurt you...ever" I whispered before placing a soft kiss on her forehead.


	62. Chapter 62

**Reviews are always appreciated. I love to hear everyone's feedback. I do take your ideas into consideration and try to incorporate them into my story. **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_**Serial rapist and murderer.**_

Those words kept running through my head over and over again. I knew SHIELD didn't handle those kinds of things…so why was Bucky investigating it with Hawkeye? None of it made any sense to me. I felt Bucky's arm wrapped protectively around me and I turned to look over at him. He had promised to tell me what was going on today and I almost wanted to shake him awake right now and demand he do just that. The serene look on his face as he slept brought a smile to my lips and I decided to let him be. I could wait a few more hours for my explanation. I slipped out from his grasp and walked quietly to the bathroom to shower and get dressed for the day. Bucky was still sleeping when I left the room and made my way into the living room.

The apartment was eerily quiet so early in the morning. I curled up in the chair next to the window that over looked the park to watch the sunrise. As the time passed, I could see more and more people filling the streets and sidewalk. I was watching a woman struggle with her dog in the park when I thought I heard my name called. I listened closely for a moment and then heard what sounded like a door open.

_**Bucky must be awake and getting ready to take a shower. **_

I went back to looking out the window again but jumped when I heard a door suddenly slam shut. A second later, I heard my bedroom door ripped open and heavy footsteps down the hall.

"Eden" I heard Bucky yell out in a panicked voice. He suddenly appeared in the living room, still wearing only his boxers, his hair still disheveled from sleep.

"Good morning" I said quietly.

His head jerked my way and he let out a deep breath when he saw me sitting in the chair.

"Fuck" he said in a shaky voice as he ran his fingers through his hair. He walked over to where I was sitting and kneeled in front of me and laying his head on my lap.

"What's wrong?" I asked, reaching down to lift his face to me and let my hand rest on his cheek. He had the strangest look on his face and his eyes were filled with worry.

"I woke up…you weren't there…I panicked…I thought…" he let his voice trail off when I stood up and reached my hand out to help him up.

"You thought what?" I asked.

He shook his head, swallowing hard before wiping all emotion from his face.

He pulled me into his arms and wrapped them around me tightly, clinging to me like his life depended on it.

"It's okay Bucky. I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere" I said as I rubbed my hands up and down his back. "I couldn't sleep so I got up and came to watch the sun rise" I continued.

"You should have woken me up, I would have got up and watched it with you" he said, pulling away to look at me.

"You were out late…doing whatever it was you were doing….you looked like you needed the sleep"

He released his hold on me and stepped back nodding his head, "I'm sorry about that. I guess it's too much to hope for that you changed your mind about wanting that explanation." He said with a hopeful smile.

I chuckled lightly and patted both of my hands against his chest, "You're not that lucky….but I will give you a temporary reprieve…let's eat breakfast first and then we'll talk"

He nodded his head and followed me into the kitchen to watch me make us some breakfast. We chatted easily enough as we ate, talking about everything except what happened last night. Long after he had cleared his plate, Bucky continued to talk, asking me questions about random things in an attempt to delay the inevitable. He grew silent when I stood up and put our dishes in the sink and wiped down the counter. I finally turned to him and reached my hand out, "Come on, it's time to talk" I said gently. He sighed and took my hand, allowing me to lead him into the living room so we could sit down on the couch next to each other.

He sat staring at me for several moments and I finally had to say, "Go ahead"

"Eden….I don't think…"

I cut him off, "James Buchanan Barnes, talk!" I said, a little more forceful than I intended.

He smiled sadly when he heard me use his full name and took my hand in his, "I don't want you to worry okay. I'm going to take care of everything…you know I would never let anyone hurt you" he started.

The story that followed shocked me to my core. I know as he continued, my eyes grew bigger and bigger.

_**I knew I felt someone watching me. **_

Before he finished his story, I put my hands up to stop him, "So last night, when I told you I saw someone in the alley….he was really there? He was watching me?" I said softly.

He nodded and reached for my hand. I pulled it away and scooted back on the couch away from him, "You convinced me that it was nothing…but you knew didn't you? You knew it wasn't nothing"

He sighed, "Eden I didn't want to scare you…it was dangerous out there and I didn't want to risk…."

I stopped him again, and angrily asked him to continue the story. I could tell he was upset that I was angry with him but he started talking again.

_**Don't freak out Eden. Be strong. Bucky doesn't want to be with someone weak little girl who is just going to fall apart at the first sign of danger. **_

_**That's easier said than done…a fucking rapist murderer who has his eyes set on you. Great!**_

I really tried to keep my face completely blank and not show Bucky how truly freaked out I was but when he started talking about the videos he had witnessed the creep watching, I had to lower my head so he couldn't see my eyes widen. I felt a knot forming in my stomach and then the nausea set in. I lost it when he told me about the pictures the guy had of me hanging on his wall and the way he was pleasuring himself as he stared at them. I got up and rushed to the hall bathroom and slammed the door shut, locking it before throwing up every single thing I had just eaten.

I could hear Bucky outside the door pounding on it, asking if I was okay but I just sat there, clinging to the cold porcelain toilet. I don't know how long I laid there but I finally flushed the toilet and stood up to wash my mouth out and drink some cold water from the sink. I looked at myself in the mirror, noticing the pale skin and the beads of sweat on my forehead. I quickly rinsed my face off and then sat down on the toilet to pull myself together. Bucky was no longer at the door knocking…and I didn't hear him moving around the apartment.

_**Am I mad at him? Yes. No. He was just trying to protect me last night. That's all Bucky ever tries to do.**_

I knew deep down, I wasn't mad at him…how could I be? I loved him. He was only doing what he thought was right. I had a rapist and murderer after me…I couldn't blame him for being a little overprotective.

_**Am I scared? Yes. No. Why should I be? Bucky is the most lethal and scariest guy out there…and for some reason he loves me. He's not going to let anyone hurt me. **_

With a sigh, I opened the door to the bathroom and saw Bucky sitting against the wall across from the door with his knees up, head bent down. The moment I stepped out, he looked up at me and stood up quickly.

"Eden…I…" he started.

"Don't" I said, putting my finger to his lips, "Don't apologize. Don't say anything. I'm not mad. Hell, I'm not even worried"

He looked at me skeptically and I continued, "Do you love me?" I asked

"Yes"

"Would you ever let anyone hurt me" I asked

"Never"

"Then why should I worry?" I asked again, forcing a smile to my face.

He stared at me, his deep blue eyes boring into mine…he suddenly grabbed me roughly by the shoulders and pushed me back against the wall causing me to gasp in surprise. A moment later I felt his lips on mine, kissing me roughly…the desperation, the need….it was nothing I had ever felt from him before. His hands reached down to pick me up and wrap my legs around his waist. I wasn't sure what exactly had gotten into him but damn it if it didn't feel good. His metal arm was on the back of my thighs, holding me close to him….the other was behind my head, holding me in place as his lips continued to move over my mouth.

When I felt him move from my lips to my neck, I wrapped my arms around him and let my hands rub his back, moaning loudly. I dug my nails into the skin when I felt him bite down lightly on my shoulder before moving his lips back up to my mouth. I wasn't even aware that he had been moving until I suddenly felt him release me. I opened my eyes and realized he had carried me into the bedroom. He was standing in front of me, breathing hard and staring down at me with a smoldering look.

My hands found his bare chest and I couldn't help but rake my nails softly down it eliciting a loud moan from him. He put his hands on my waist when he felt me lean forward to kiss his chest, focusing on his nipples and the scars on his left arm. I let my fingers skim slowly down, past his abs, down to his belly button, until I found the top of his boxers. I looked directly into his eyes when I reached my down into them, running my fingers through the coarse hair before sliding my hand down the length of him.

He inhaled loudly, throwing his head back and closing his eyes. I let go of him and with both hands, I started to slide his boxers down his hips, raking my nails across his ass as I did it. Just as soon as his boxers hit the floor, his cell phone began ringing. He glanced in the direction of his phone and groaned.

"Forget it" I whispered, reaching my hands out to him again.

He stepped back and bent down to pull his boxers back up, "I need to get that, may be important" he choked out. He walked over to his phone to answer it while I sat on the bed and pouted.

He didn't even say hello when he answered it, "What did you find out Barton?"

I perked up when I heard Hawkeye's name…Bucky had told me Clint was going to be contacting Director Fury about what they could do about the monster who was stalking me. I knew what Bucky wanted to happen…he was hoping Fury would allow him to handle the guy in his own way. Bucky's way would surely involve lots of pain and I wasn't sure how I felt about that. Yes, the monster deserved to die for what he had done and what he was obviously planning to do to me. But was I okay with that?

_**Yes. You know you would feel better at night knowing that guy wouldn't be able to hurt you. **_

"Fury did what?!" I heard Bucky say loudly.

He didn't say anything for a long time, he just listened to whatever Clint was telling him.

"I know this is their jurisdiction Clint…he should have let me handle this though. This isn't right and you know it...they could make a mistake and the guy could get released….I know you did what you could and I appreciate what you did for me, for her too"

He hung up and turned to find me with a confused look on my face.

"What?" I asked.

"Clint talked to Fury this morning and told him what was going on. Fury wouldn't give the order for me to take care of it…he said SHIELD was not created to bring down murderers and rapists. He has friends in the police department though. They raided the warehouse this morning and arrested the guy. They have him in custody already" he explained as he paced around the bedroom.

"That's great. So why do you seem so angry about that?" I asked after sighing with relief. Knowing that the guy wasn't going to be able to do any of the awful things he obviously had planned for me made me feel a lot better.

"I should have been the one to handle him" he said, a dark look in his eyes, "It's my job to protect you"

"I'm glad it worked out this way" I said and he looked up at me in shock.

"Why? Did you not hear me when I told you what he did to those women Eden. That's what he was planning to do to you" he argued.

"You would never let that guy get near me Bucky…and now he's in police custody which means he will be put on trial, found guilty, and go to jail for a very long time. Now all the families of the women he hurt will have their justice too" I explained.

He lowered his head, but I could still see the anger in his face.

"Bucky" I said softly, "I know that you would do whatever it takes to keep anyone from hurting me…but, I'm glad it didn't come down to that. Can't you just be thankful for that?"

He sighed and walked over to me, kissing me lightly on the head, "I am thankful…it would be nice to know that there is no possibility of him ever coming near you…him cold in the ground for instance would make me feel way better." he grumbled.

I smiled at him, "Doesn't matter to me. It's over"

Bucky was still frowning, "It's not over until he's in prison. The police department makes mistakes all the time. Anything could happen. I'm not letting you out of my sight ever again"

"That's good to hear…how about you set your sights on me right now" I said, walking towards him with a smile.


	63. Chapter 63

**Interested in the song Eden sings during this chapter: Youtube: Tears of an Angel by Amy Guess**

Needless to say, the mood had not been ruined by Clint's phone call. Afterwards, I told him I had a few things I needed to check on for work so he left to head to the living room. Bucky watched TV while I checked my emails for any work related issues that needed to be addressed. I don't know what he was watching but every once in a while I would hear an occasional chuckle and it made me smile. I had seen a lot of changes in Bucky the last few weeks…all of them good. Most of the emails were junk but there were a couple from clients that had some small issues needing fixing. I knew they wouldn't take long so I started working on them right away instead of waiting until tomorrow.

My eyes were really bothering me this morning and the longer I stared at the computer screen the more I rubbed them in frustration. I sighed and stood up, stretching as I headed for my bathroom. My eye doctor had warned me the last time I saw him that staring at a computer screen all day was not good on the eyes. He had suggested that when they start to bother me, I wear the glasses he had prescribed. I hadn't pulled them out since before I started my vacation, mostly because I hadn't really been working up until this last week.

I opened up the drawer where I kept them and slipped them on my face before making my way back to my desk. I noticed a difference immediately and the small headache that was threatening to hit, slowly faded away. I was just finishing up my work when I heard footsteps down the hall towards my bedroom.

"You almost done…you've been at it for a while" I heard Bucky say as he entered the room. I pressed send on the email and started to log off my computer, my back still to him.

"Yes, just finished. I wanted to get some of this out of the way before tomorrow. Brooke wanted us to come by the Smithsonian tomorrow to look at some new items that are going on display. She said they actually had something to do with you. Do you think you could meet us there after you get done with your recruits?" I asked, turning around to face him.

His eyes widened slightly and a small smile formed on his lips but he didn't say anything, he just stared at me.

"What?"

"I've never seen you wear glasses before" he said, walking over to me.

Suddenly feeling self-conscious, I quickly reached up and pulled off the glasses, feeling a slight blush on my cheeks, "Forgot I had them on. I just have to wear them sometimes when I work…my eyes start bothering me and it helps to keep me from getting a headache"

He shook his head at me, "You don't have to take them off. I think they make you look….cute" he finally said.

"Cute?" I said with a chuckle, slipping the glasses back into their case and placing them next to the laptop. "I don't know if I want to be described as cute"

"What would prefer then…sexy, beautiful, gorgeous, stunning?" he asked, a sly smile on his lips, stopping beside me to rest one hand on my cheek.

"All of the above?" I asked, staring up at him, nuzzling my face into the palm of his hand.

"I agree" he said, reaching his hand out to pull me up from my chair, "And yes, I can meet you and Brooke tomorrow at the Smithsonian. I get done around 2:00 with my recruits. I can shower and change at headquarters and meet you there at 3:00…I'm sure Steve will want to come to"

I nodded my head, "So what do you want to do the rest of the day?"

Before he could answer, my cell phone beeped and with a sigh, I reached down to retrieve my text message.

Brooke: Hey, is it okay if I come over? I want to talk to you.

_**Shit, I almost totally forgot about what happened last night. She may be pissed about the whole Brandon thing after all. **_

Bucky noticed the expression on my face, "What is it?"

"Do you think you could get lost for an hour or so?" I asked looking up to see a confused expression on his face, "Like leave that apartment I mean…that was Brooke, she wants to come over and talk. I'm figuring we may need some privacy. Some girl time….alone"

He realized what I meant and nodded his head, "I'll head over to Steve's and hang out with him"

I looked down at my phone again to type out a message to Brooke.

Eden: Sure, come over now if you want.

Brooke: I'll be there in about 15 minutes.

I looked up at Bucky and he noticed the apprehensive look on my face, "She's not mad at you Eden. She told me so herself; last night before I left the bar"

I tried to smile but I wasn't so sure if Bucky was right. Brandon could have told Brooke anything and twisted the story to make me out to be the bad guy in this situation. I looked down at myself…I was still dressed in sweat pants and a tank top.

"She'll be here in 15 minutes. I guess you can go ahead and head over to Steve's now. I'm just going to change clothes" I said before heading to the closet to grab some jeans and a t-shirt.

He cleared his throat, "I'll wait until she gets here to leave"

The way he said it caught my attention, "Why?" I asked suspiciously, turning to him as I slipped out of my sweat pants and pulled my tank top off.

His eyes roamed my body but his attention snapped back up to my face when I raised my voice, "Why?" I asked again, trying not to smile.

"I don't want you alone….just in case" he said, looking down at his hands.

I laughed at him, "In case of what Bucky? The guy escapes police custody and wastes his time hunting me down instead of running for his life?"

"That's exactly what I'm worried about actually" he said, in a serious tone.

I eyed him carefully, puzzled by how irrational he was being.

"So you won't leave me alone by myself but you'll leave me alone with Brooke? Don't get me wrong, Brooke can hold her own in a fight but she's definitely not a super soldier. She won't be much protection for me…so your reasoning is flawed. Besides, you can't stay with me 24 hours a day. What was your plan for tomorrow while I'm here and you're at work?" I laughed.

"Don't laugh at me" he said quietly.

"Then stop being ridiculous" I said, slipping the jeans on and reaching for the shirt.

He frowned at me, sitting down on the bed as he watched me get dressed. That sad puppy dog look on his face made me sigh deeply.

"You once told me when you lived at Steve's, that you could be at my front door in less than a minute, was that true?" I asked, sitting beside him.

I could tell by the smile that appeared on his face, that he was remembering that night. It was the night before I left to go visit Jill when we kept getting interrupted, "Yes, it was true"

"So you could be here in 60 seconds if something happened Bucky. I don't think that guy is going sneak in here and manage to kill me in 60 seconds" I said, taking his hand in my own.

"I could…when I was the Winter Soldier…60 seconds was all I needed" he said, his frown deepening "A lot can happen in 60 seconds Eden"

Without thinking I retorted, "Well, lucky for me the guy trying to kill me isn't a Super Soldier"

_**Moron! Why did you say that?**_

I instantly wished I could take back what I had just said. I could see Bucky going into that bad place…that place where his past taunted him and made him feel the full 70 years of guilt.

I squeezed his hand, "Don't do that Bucky, don't think about those times….that's the past remember? Think about the present...think about the future. I'm here right now…and I'll be here tomorrow and every day after that. Okay?"

He shook his head and then looked at me with a more hopeful expression on his face, "Every day after huh?"

I nodded my head, "Yep. I'm pretty persistent; it's going to take a lot to keep me away from you"

He reached over and pulled me into his lap, his hands resting on my bottom, my knees on either side of his legs. "I think that's my favorite thing about you" he said before letting his lips touch mine.

We were still kissing when the doorbell rang 5 minutes later…I pulled away from Bucky and he groaned in frustration. I stood up to straighten my clothes, checking my reflection in the mirror. My lips were slightly red from the kissing but nothing too bad. Bucky on the other hand was reaching down to adjust himself, attempting to hide the bulge in his pants. I giggled at him and he just shook his head with a small smile.

He followed me into the living room, grabbing his coat and phone as I answered the door. Brooke was standing there, her hands in her pockets when I opened the door and ushered her in. Bucky came up behind me to greet Brooke and then gave me a quick kiss on the cheek, "I'm right next door, 60 seconds" I nodded my head and watched as he stepped out the door.

As soon as Bucky closed the door I turned to Brooke nervously. She was my best friend…I had known her almost my entire life. I was fully prepared to beg for forgiveness…get on my knees and plead if I had to. I would do anything to make her not mad at me for keeping me and Brandon's date a secret from her.

Before I even had a chance to apologize, she threw her arms around me tightly, "Steve told me what happened, are you okay?"

I pulled back confused, "What?"

"The creepy fucker that's been following you. Steve told me all about it this morning. I almost didn't believe it when he told me…it's like something out a scary movie" she said, hugging me tightly again.

_**She didn't come over to yell at me about Brandon?**_

She pulled away and walked into my living room to take a sit on the couch…I followed her, "So you're not mad about me and Brandon"

She rolled her eyes, "Pssh, Brandon is a douche bag. I'm not surprised you didn't tell me…I'd be too embarrassed to tell anyone I went out with that asshole too"

I let out a huge sigh of relief, thankful to have someone like Brooke in my life. We spent the next hour just talking about everything that had happened. She told me how she had called her mom last night to tattle tale on Brandon. Brooke said her mom had almost called me this morning to apologize for how much of a fuck up her son was…I laughed but wasn't surprised. That sounded exactly like something Brenda Donovan would say….Brooke and her mom were just too much alike. She said Brandon had woken up this morning with a massive hangover, a swollen nose, and a slight black eye before spending half an hour on the phone with his mother, rolling his eyes and flipping Brooke off the entire time.

I shook my head confused, "I punched him in the nose, not the eye…how did he get the shiner?"

She grinned sheepishly, "I may have gotten carried away again last night when we got back to my apartment. Steve was there, he didn't let me get too out of hand" she said my mouth dropped open.

"So, are the two of you okay? I don't want to be the cause of you and him not talking" I said.

She waved it off, "We're fine. I've come to expect that kind of shit from him. I gave him a hug and a swift kick in the ass before he left this morning. Not that it means much, but he told me to tell you and Bucky he was sorry"

I rolled my eyes, "I'll pass that apology on to Bucky" I said with a laugh.

We dissolved into giggles but the conversation quickly got serious when we started talking about the guy who had been stalking me. I saw the look of revulsion on Brooke's face as I told her about what I saw in the alley last night and what Bucky had told me he had seen in that abandoned warehouse.

She suddenly stood up, "I don't want to hear any more…thank God the guy was arrested. I kind of agree with Bucky…I'd feel better knowing the guy was 6 feet under too"

I shrugged my shoulders and watched as she bent down to look at my music collection, flipping through the CD's.

My stomach suddenly rumbled and I looked at the clock…it was almost 5:00, "You want to see if Steve and Bucky want to head back over here and we can get take out…maybe watch a movie?"

She looked up with a smile and nodded her head, "I'll text Steve"

I couldn't help smiling as she texted Steve. It was nice seeing her this way…she had never acted this way about any other guy. I was especially happy for Steve…he deserved someone special and Brooke was definitely one of a kind. I may be a little bit biased though.

"They're going to pick up some food and then head over" she said, looking up from her phone.

She continued looking through my CD's as I laid back on the couch, holding my stomach as it growled….she noticed all the karaoke tracks I had tucked away on the shelf and brought up my old high school choir days.

"You were so good Eden…I don't know why you don't sing more" she said, shaking her head. She suddenly got quiet and I looked over to see her holding a CD in her hand, shaking her head sadly. She looked up at me, "I remember you singing this at Beth's funeral" she said, holding a karaoke tract: Tears of an Angel

_**I haven't sung that song since her funeral.**_

Beth had been Brooke's cousin, only a year younger than us…she had been precious, the most soft spoken, pure person I had ever met. Where Brooke was loud and sometimes brash, Beth was always soft spoken and patient, thinking of everyone else's feelings before her own…wise beyond her years. I remembered the phone call I received that night in May…I was a freshmen in college studying for finals before summer break. 2 more tests tomorrow and then I would be heading home for the summer; I was excited to see Brooke and Jill. Beth's high school graduation was that weekend and I couldn't wait to see her walk across that stage as valedictorian….I was so proud of her, we all were.

I had smiled when I saw Brooke calling my cell phone and had answered with a smile on my face, "Hey Brooke"

The sound of her sobs had shot a dagger through my heart. I listened to her racking sobs as she told me that Beth had been hit by a car as she was crossing the street…the driver had been looking down at their phone and didn't see her….she was killed instantly. After finals I had headed straight home to be with Brooke, she had flown home from school and Jill and I did our best to comfort her. It had been Brooke's mom that had come to me, asking if I would sing at the funeral. I had hesitated at first but quickly gave in when she told me how much it would mean to her….to Beth's mother….to Brooke. I knew exactly what I would sing…it would be the perfect tribute to her. Beth's funeral was 4 days later, the morning before she was supposed to graduate. There was so many people there…family, friends, her fellow students…everyone wanted to pay their respects to Beth, an angel in both life and death. I was so nervous when I went to stand in front of them all, hands shaking furiously. As the music started, I had closed my eyes and thought of Beth…her sweet smile, soft eyes, kind heart. I had never admitted it to anyone but when I opened my eyes to start singing, I could swear in the back of the room I saw her standing there, that kind smile on her face, encouraging me on…listening to me as I sang that song for her. When I finished my song, I had looked over to the picture they had sitting next to her coffin….Beth in her high school cap and gown, smile bright…eyes lit up.

"Will you sing it for me?" I heard Brooke ask, shaking me out of my thoughts.

"Now?" I asked.

She nodded her head, "Please?" The look on her face was pleading and I couldn't bear to tell her no.

I nodded my head and watched as she took the CD out of the case and put it in the player. I stood up from the couch and walked to the window, looking out at the park. It was always easier to sing when I didn't have to look at anyone. I swallowed hard as the music started, feeling a lump forming in my throat as the music started.

**Cover my eyes**

**Cover my ears**

**Tell me these words are a lie**

**It can't be true**

**That I'm losing you**

**The sun cannot fall from the sky**

**Can you hear heaven cry**

**The tears of an angel**

**The tears of an angel**

**The tears of an angel**

**The tears of an angel**

**Stop every clock**

**The Stars are in shock**

**The river would run to the sea**

**I won't let you fly**

**I won't say goodbye**

**I won't let you slip away from me**

**Can you hear heaven cry**

**The tears of an angel**

**The tears of an angel**

**The tears of an angel**

**The tears of an angel**

**So hold on**

**Be strong**

**Everyday hope will grow**

**I'm here, don't you fear**

**Little one don't let go**

**Don't let go**

**Don't let go**

I could see Brooke out of the corner of my eye, standing next to me as we both looked out the window, up into the sky. I glanced over and saw the tears threatening to fall down her face. I wiped my own away as I finished the song, watching hers finally slide down her cheek, a small smile on her face.

**Cover my eyes**

**Cover my ears**

**Tell me these words are a lie**

"I never thanked you for singing at her funeral Eden" Brooke whispered, still looking forward.

"You didn't have to" I whispered back, turning to look up at the sky one last time.

The sound of someone clearing their throat caused both of us to spin around quickly. There stood Bucky and Steve, a look of surprise on both of their faces as they stood there watching us.

Brooke turned around quickly to wipe her tears away as I smiled, my eyes falling on Bucky, "How long have you been standing there?" I asked, walking over to him. From the expression on his face, I assumed they had been there for a while, listening to me sing.

When I reached him, he pulled me close to him and stared at me with those blue eyes "That was amazing…I've never…I mean I've heard you sing before but…I…wow"

He brushed his thumb across from my cheek, wiping away a stray tear I had missed…he had a confused look on his face but I shook my head, "Later" I mouthed.

I turned to look over at Brooke and noticed Steve had sat down the bag of food he was carrying on the coffee table and was now standing next to her. He had his hand on her shoulder and was turning her to face him. I smiled when I saw him wipe her tears away with the back of his hand and pull her to him. She wrapped her arms tightly around him and let him hold her. I finally grabbed Bucky's hand and led him to the kitchen to give them some privacy. I started grabbing paper plates and some drinks out of the fridge while Bucky sat on a stool and watched me.

"What was that about?" he asked quietly.

I explained to him quickly and he nodded sadly, glancing back at the door that led to the living room.

"I hope she's okay" he said softly.

I thought about Steve and what a wonderful person he was…so warm and so kind. He cared for Brooke and I knew she reciprocated those feelings for him too. I knew he would take care of her. I smiled as I said, "Steve will make her feel better"

Bucky looked up at me with an understanding look in his eyes before nodding and smiling at me

"Do you think you could sing like that for me some time?" he asked, grabbing me around the waist to pull me to him.

"Maybe…one day" I said, kissing him softly on the lips. His hands wrapped tighter around my waist as he deepened the kiss.

"Get a room" I heard Brooke say.

I pulled away from Bucky to see her and Steve standing in the doorway…his arm wrapped casually around her shoulders. She had a large grin on her face and there were no tears in her eyes anymore.

_**I have to remember to thank Steve later. He is such an amazing person. **_

I giggled and picked up the plates and napkins while Bucky grabbed the drinks.

Steve smiled down at Brooke, "What are you guys in the mood to watch…funny, drama, action….."

"Scary" Brooke and I both said at the same time.

I heard Bucky laugh and Steve looked at us both, "Why do you both always insist on scary movies?"

Brooke and I both looked at each other and shrugged, "Because those are the best ones" we said together before looping our arms together and heading to the living room in a fit of giggles.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**I hope you guys are enjoying. Please review. I love to hear everyone's thoughts and ideas. I try to please everyone so if you tell me something, I usually try and incorporate it into the story.**

**Thanks.**


	64. Chapter 64

**Just a little Brooke and Steve fluff for everyone. Hope you enjoy and as always, reviews are appreciated.**

**Brooke's POV**

Once the movie was over, I declared I needed to head home and looked in Steve's direction, hoping that he would also leave as well so we could walk down together. His eyes met mine and he smiled, giving me a slight nod, "I should really be going too" he announced to Bucky and Eden.

While he put his shoes on and talked to Bucky, I helped Eden carry the plates and empty containers to the kitchen to throw away.

"Thanks for earlier….singing that song. She would have loved it, you know…hearing you sing it would have made her smile" I said.

"It did" she said smiling with a distant look in her eye. When she caught the confused look in my eye she said, "I just mean…you know that I'm sure it did…make her smile"

"So, you'll be at the museum at 3:00 tomorrow?" I asked her.

She nodded her head at me, "Yeah, Bucky's going to catch a ride with Steve in the morning so I can drive the SUV" I smiled at the mention of Steve's name and she noticed my eyes brighten.

I was thinking of what he had said earlier to me after him and Bucky showed up. I had been staring out that window with a heavy heart as Eden sang. I didn't think it was possible to cry that many tears for one person but as Eden sang that song I felt them building up once again. I had only listened to that song one time since the funeral and it had the same effect on me as it did tonight. I don't know why I asked Eden to sing it; maybe I needed to shed just a few more tears for her, sweet little Beth.

I had sat on the front row the day of the funeral and I had watched Eden nervously step up to sing it. I had never told anyone, but when Eden started singing that song, my eyes had wandered to a spot in the corner of the room and I swear I saw Beth standing there with the sweetest smile on her face. She was watching Eden sing that song and as the song ended, Beth looked my way and waved at me. The tears built up in my eyes and I bent my head to blink them away…when I looked up, she was gone. To this day, I don't know if I was losing my mind or if maybe, by some chance, Beth had been there that day…her way of saying goodbye after being ripped away from us all so suddenly.

"I never thanked you for singing at the funeral Eden" I said softly to her as I stared up into the sky, wondering if somewhere up there Beth was looking down at me.

"You didn't have to" she whispered back to me.

When Steve cleared his throat, I turned around and saw him standing there but quickly twisted back around to wipe the tears from my face.

_**Stop crying. Don't let him see you crying. You're supposed to be strong and independent…not a crybaby.**_

_**I miss Beth. She would have liked Steve. She was so young…..**_

The damn tears wouldn't stop, if anything, they only fell quicker as I tried to wipe them from my face. Bucky and Eden were talking across the room but I heard footsteps approaching and knew it had to be Steve. I silently cursed myself for asking Eden to sing that song. I felt him standing next to me but I didn't turn to him.

"Brooke?" he said it so quietly I almost didn't hear him.

His hand was suddenly on my shoulder and I felt him turn me to face him. He looked surprised when he saw the tears falling down my cheeks.

"Brooke" he whispered again, reaching out to brush the tears from my cheeks with the back of his hand as he stared down at me. He pulled me into his chest and I threw my arms around him. His warm embrace enveloped me and I heard him tell me, "Don't cry…you're too beautiful to cry"

I stood there in his arms as he rubbed his hands up and down my back. The tears stopped but I didn't let go of him, I just laid my head on his chest and listened to his heartbeat.

"Do you want to talk about it?" he asked me, pulling away to look at me. I nodded and laid my head back down, mumbling into his chest about Beth's accident and the funeral that followed.

He listened to me tell my story, holding me tightly, smoothing my hair down and laying light kisses on my forehead. When I was done, I finally pulled away…feeling better but slightly embarrassed at my breakdown.

"I'm sorry, I don't usually fall apart like that…it's so unlike me" I said, lowering my head.

"Even the strongest person has to fall apart sometimes…when I saw Bucky fall from that train and die….I fell apart myself. You don't always have to be the strong one Brooke. I'm here for you if you need to fall apart, I'll help put you back together again" he said.

I smiled remembering how he had leaned down and kissed me so softly on the lips that it literally took my breath away.

"Steve's pretty special, isn't he?" I heard Eden say to me, shaking me from my thoughts.

I nodded my head and smiled, "He is" She gave me a knowing smile and a quick hug before walking out of the kitchen with me following closely behind.

Steve was standing by the door saying his goodbyes to Eden and Bucky. I grabbed my purse and walked out of the apartment only to feel Steve right behind me, his hand on the small of my back. He reached for my hand as we walked down the stairs and I looked up to see him smiling at me. Instead of turning to go through the front exit and heading to his apartment next door, he walked me through the back door to the parking lot where I had left my car. We didn't say a word to each as we walked, just held on to each other's hand tightly. When we reached my car, I unlocked it and he opened the door for me. I threw my purse in and turned back around to him. He had stepped forward and now only inches separated us.

My hands went to his chest and I felt the hardened muscle under my fingertips, I glanced up at his mouth and swallowed nervously. My heart only raced quicker when I felt his hand come to my waist.

_**Get yourself together Brooke. You've kissed guys before…this is no different.**_

_**Fuck yes, it's different…this is Steve…he's special.**_

"Is it okay if I try for that A+ again?" he whispered softly in my ear, his breath warm against my neck. He pulled away and looked into my eyes, waiting for my answer.

"Yes" I said huskily, almost unable to get the word out of my mouth because my throat had suddenly gone dry.

I closed my eyes and had to hold back a moan when I felt his lips touch my mine. It started out softly, just a light caress…but it slowly deepened as his other hand skimmed up my back to settle on my neck, holding me tightly. One of my hands glided up his neck and around his head to entangle itself in his hair while the other wrapped around his back, finding the bottom of his shirt and slipping under. I felt him shudder as the tips of my fingers made contact with the warm skin of his back. I felt my back touch the cold metal of my Mustang and Steve's warm body pressed tightly against the front of me. I whimpered when his lips left mine but I was pleasantly surprised when I felt him begin kissing the most sensitive spots on my neck. The moan that escaped my lips was quickly silenced when his mouth found mine again. We kissed until finally I had to pull away to gasp for breath. He looked down at me, also breathing heavily, smiling as he tried to catch his breath. I ran my hands through my hair, chucking lightly to myself, trying to recover from the most amazing kiss I had ever experienced.

"What's so funny?' he asked, placing his hands back on my waist and tugging me close to him again.

"That was…quite a kiss" I said breathily.

"A+ material?" he asked, leaning down to kiss me softly.

"Definitely" I said once he pulled away, looking up at him.

His smile widened and he looked quite proud of himself.

"Don't get cocky on me Rogers. It doesn't mean anything if you only manage to do it once" I said, leaning up to place a kiss on his cheek.

"Am I going to get the chance to do it again?" he asked, stepping back to give me space.

I shrugged my shoulders, "I'll think about it" When I saw him roll his eyes at me, I stepped up to him and threw my arms around his neck, "Steve Rogers, you can do that again anytime you want…in fact, I would consider it an insult if you didn't want do it again" I said before kissing him again on the lips hard. I pulled away, "I really should be going…I have to be at work early tomorrow. You'll be at the museum at 3:00, right?" I asked.

He nodded his head, "Me and Bucky are going to ride over together. We'll come find you…I'd rather not have anyone recognize me and I know he won't either"

I nodded my head and got into my car, looking up at him one last time, "Good night Steve"

He bent down and kissed me lightly on the cheek, "Good night Brooke"


	65. Chapter 65

**Please, please, please review. It always makes me more eager to write the next chapter when I get feedback.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

I stood outside the museum looking down at my watch the millionth time.

I had rushed to get to the museum on time, thinking I was going to be the late one. The dishwasher had clogged up this morning and I had called the superintendent to let him know. He promised he would be there by 2:00 to look at it, but by 2:30 he still hadn't arrived. He called to let me know he was running late and said that if I needed to leave, it was fine since he had a key to my apartment.

It was now 3:05.

**Where are they? **

I had been standing in front of the Smithsonian for nearly 10 minutes waiting for Steve and Bucky to show up. Bucky had texted me at 2:30 to tell me they would be leaving SHIELD soon and heading that way. I was supposed to meet them at the front so we could all go in together to find Brooke and visit the Captain America exhibit. I was slowly pacing back and forth at the entrance, glancing at my watch and then looking around to see if I could spot them. Frustrated, I finally pulled out my phone to call and see where they were…I had my head down and gasped in surprise when I bumped into someone. I was apologizing before I even looked up, "I'm so sorry" I stammered, feeling an arm on my shoulder steadying me.

"You should really watch where you're going young lady" I heard an all too familiar voice say. I looked up to see it was Bucky smiling down at me, a mischievous look in his eye.

"You're late" I said, reaching up to kiss his cheek. He was wearing a baseball cap on his head, his long hair trailing out of it. I saw Steve right behind him wearing a nearly identical hat…I knew they were trying not to draw attention to themselves. "Hey Steve" I called over to him. He put his finger on his mouth to shush me, looking around to make sure no one noticed me calling out his name.

I rolled my eyes at him, "You do realize that you are not the only person in the world named Steve, right?" I teased, sticking my tongue out at him. He laughed at me and pulled me in for a quick hug.

I heard Bucky chuckle and take my hand, "Come along woman…time for a history lesson on good old Bucky Barnes and Captain America"

I scoffed, "Old is right"

He leaned down and gave me a quick peck on the cheek, "I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that"

Once we entered he museum, Bucky and Steve led me to the exhibit…they knew the way very well since they had both visited it frequently during Bucky's recovery. As we drew nearer to the exhibit, I spotted Brooke with a clipboard in one hand and a small two-way radio in another, talking to another employee. I was used to seeing Brooke in sexy outfits, her red hair was usually down and flowing freely around her shoulders. Seeing her at work, dressed so professionally, brought a smile to my face. She had her long red hair in a French twist and wore her glasses instead of her contacts. She wore a black pant suit with an emerald blouse underneath. Regardless of how she was dressed though, she was still a knockout…I looked over at Steve when he spotted her and saw his mouth hanging open.

Brooke looked up as we got closer and smiled, "Hey guys…glad you could make it. You picked a great time to come...it's not so busy right now" She clipped the small radio to her pants and stepped away from the young man she had been talking to.

I gave her a quick hug, "You look great Brooke. This is the first time I've ever seen you without your boobs hanging out" I joked.

She poked me in the stomach hard with a grin, "I gotta play the part of a professional every once in a while. We don't all have the luxury of working in our pajamas"

She stepped over to Bucky and gave him a quick hug, "Hey Bucky. Glad you came; I can't wait for you to see the new items"

I noticed her blush when she looked over at Steve, "Hey Steve" she said softly. Bucky and I only got a quick one handed hug but Steve got a full two armed hug and a kiss on the cheek to boot. I felt Bucky's hand squeeze my own and I looked over to see him smiling at me….watching our best friends together made us both very happy.

Brooke pulled away and announced it was time for the tour. I walked around much slower than they did, wanting to look at every picture and watch every video. I know the three of them had seen this place many times but I hadn't so I was continuously having to wave them ahead so I could stay back to have longer to look. I giggled over the old pictures of Steve before he was given the Super Soldier serum. He smiled when I told him that he was the same height as me before that. I especially enjoyed when we got to the mannequins holding the old uniforms that Captain America and his Howling Commandos wore….Bucky's uniform was to the left of Steve's, a beautiful shade of blue that matched his eyes. I could feel Bucky's eyes on me as we walked around the exhibit, smiling at my different reactions.

When we came to Bucky's memorial, I stood in front of it, admiring how handsome he looked in his uniform. I read the inscription "A Fallen comrade" and gazed at the picture next to it. His hair was short and his face cleanly shaved, but the eyes…they still held that mischievous look that I had come to love over the last few weeks. I was looking at the dates on the memorial, 1917-1945.

_**If it hadn't been for HYDRA experimenting on him, he would have died that day when he fell from the train...I would never have met him. **_

I stood there thinking about how different my life would be if Bucky hadn't been sitting on that bench that night. He wouldn't have been there to stop Michael that night he attacked me in my apartment. He wouldn't have been there by my side after my car accident. He wouldn't have been there to protect me from that rapist and murderer. I shuddered when I thought of the guy who had been stalking me…there's no telling what would have happened if Bucky hadn't gotten involved and had the man arrested. Bucky had also changed my life in other ways too…he made me feel better about myself, more confident, and sexy. I was still staring up at the memorial plaque when I felt strong arms wrap around my waist and his voice whisper, "What are you smiling at?"

"You" I said, leaning back against his chest. "I'm so glad I went running in the park that night Bucky….we almost didn't meet. I came really close to just watching TV and eating a can of Pringles that night" I giggled.

He chuckled lightly, "Well I'm glad you chose meeting me rather than the Pringles"

"Me too…you should feel special, I really like Pringles" I said, turning around to give him a quick peck on the cheek.

"Oh I do…you always make me feel special. Come on, Brooke is getting impatient. She wants to show us those new display items" he said, taking my hand and dragging me over to where Brooke and Steve were standing alone talking to each other.

We walked farther into the exhibit until we came to a wall that held more pictures and what looked like a handwritten letter. As we got closer, Brooke started to explain the items, "These were donated by a young man from Brooklyn. His grandmother passed away a few weeks ago and they started cleaning out her attic and found this letter and these pictures"

There were several pictures of Bucky in uniform with his arm casually wrapped around a very pretty girl. She was petite and had a heart shaped face with a cute button nose, big bright eyes and a cute smile.

"These were taken the day you shipped out for England" she said, turning to Bucky. The young lady in the photo was named…"

"Connie" Bucky and Steve said at the same time. I looked away from the pictures to glance at them.

Steve had a small smile on his face, "Me and Bucky went out with Connie and her friend Bonnie the night before he left…we went to the Stark Expo. It was supposed to be a double date, but I ran off that night to try and enlist in the army for the fifth time. That's where I was met Dr. Erskine and he recruited me for the super-soldier experiment. Bucky ended up taking both of them out dancing" he said, turning to Bucky.

As I listened to Steve tell the story, I let my eyes gaze fall back onto the pictures. The girl was cute and Bucky had a huge grin on his face as they had posed for the pictures. There was one with him standing between Connie and another girl, a cute blonde who I assumed was Bonnie...his arms wrapped around both of them, that smirk I had come to love plastered on his face. In one photograph, Connie had her hands on his jacket, pulling him forward and kissing him passionately on the lips.

Brooke started talking again, "This is a letter you actually wrote to Connie while you were away. It was only a few weeks after you were shipped out"

My eyes glanced to where Brooke was pointing, a very well preserved letter in surprisingly neat handwriting

**Connie,**

**I want to apologize for not writing sooner. Things here are crazy. ****I got your letter and the photograph you sent. You sure are a beautiful dame. ****I am hoping you will do me a favor. Can you see if Bonnie will ask Steve out for another date? ****Tell her how great of a guy Steve is for me. I want someone there to look after him while I'm gone. ****I will stay safe, just like you asked me to in your last letter. ****I am going to win this war and then I'll be back for another dance.**

**Bucky**

I looked over at Bucky as he finished reading it, a small smile on his face. He turned, "Even then I was looking out for you" he said, patting Steve on the back. The three of them busted out laughing while I stood there quietly, rereading the letter.

"I don't even remember writing this letter" he said, turning towards it again "But that's my handwriting"

"You must have made quite an impression on her Bucky. This letter was very well taken care of for being over 70 years old. Her grandson said she use to tell him stories about you….the guy who went off to war and broke her heart when he died" Brooke said, laying her hand on Bucky's shoulder.

I heard Brooke telling Bucky and Steve more details about the stories the grandson had relayed to her. I only half listened to her talk…focusing only on the picture of Connie kissing Bucky so fervently.

Bucky finally noticed my silence and looked over at me curiously, leaning down to whisper, "You okay?"

I looked up and nodded, forcing a smile on my face, "Yep" I said quickly, noticing the strange look he gave me. I knew he didn't believe me but I turned away to look at the pictures once again. Staring at the photographs made me suddenly feel a little insecure and jealous.

_**What's wrong with you Eden? Are you really jealous over a woman who isn't even alive anymore…pretty pathetic. **_

_**I wonder if Bucky was in love with her. If things had worked out differently, he might have ended up coming home after the war and marrying her. Stop it Eden! It doesn't matter…that isn't what happened.**_

"Come on, there are a few more pictures of the Howling Commandos this way that you guys might now have seen yet" I heard Brooke say, ushering them forward.

The three of them started walking away but I didn't move…I was still staring at those damn pictures, cursing myself for being so ridiculous. I didn't think they noticed me not following them and I was glad for the privacy as I tried to sort through my feelings.

When I felt the hand on my shoulder, I fully expected it to be Bucky or maybe even Brooke but it was Steve standing next to me.

"What's wrong?" he asked me quietly. I looked over his shoulder and saw Brooke and Bucky standing further away, looking at some other pictures on the wall. Bucky glanced over at me with a small smile but I quickly turned away.

"I'm just being silly...you're going to think I'm crazy" I said, looking up at him.

"Try me" he said.

I shook my head, turning back to look at the pictures, "Did he love her Steve? I mean, did he ever talk to you about her?" I asked.

I felt his arm wrap around my shoulder and pull me tightly to him, "He barely knew Connie…they had a fun night before he shipped out but I don't think he ever planned on really seeing her again Eden. I remember him getting a lot of letters from her but this is the only one he ever sent her. I told you before, girls flocked to Bucky but he was always looking for that special one" he glanced over at Bucky and then leaned in closer to whisper, "It's you Eden…and I don't think he could have picked a more perfect person"

I gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and he said, "Come on, let's catch up before Bucky stalks over here and yells at me for touching his girl"

I giggled and followed after him to where Bucky and Brooke were standing. Bucky held out his hand to me and I took it with a smile, squeezing it gently. He leaned down to kiss me lightly on the forehead and I leaned against his side, an overwhelming feeling of contentment washing over me after hearing Steve's words.

Once we were finished exploring the exhibit, it was 5:00 and Brooke was ready to leave for the day. We decided to meet at my apartment for dinner and hang out. Brooke said she needed to go home and change clothes and then she would come over…she headed to gather her things and exit to the employee parking lot. I was following Bucky and Steve out to the parking lot when Steve's phone rang.

"Hello…..Is there a problem sir?...Thank you...Yes sir, we're on our way" he pushed the end button and turned to Bucky. The look on his face puzzled me…he didn't seem worry…it was more like surprised.

"That was Director Fury. He has something he wants to go over it with us" he said to Bucky.

He nodded his head, "Give me a minute, I'm going to walk Eden to the car"

Bucky grabbed my hand and started leading me towards where my SUV was parked. Before I even had a chance to voice my concerns Bucky looked down at me, "Don't worry Eden. I'm sure it's nothing. I'm not going anywhere…I promised, remember?" he said, taking my right hand in his and lightly touching the ring I had on my finger.

"Okay" I said quietly.

"Why don't you pick up some Chinese food on your way home, just order a bunch of different things. Brooke will be right behind you. I'll call you when we get done with Fury" he said, opening the door for me.

I got in SUV and he leaned over to kiss me softly. "I love you Bucky" I said.

"I love you too….see you soon" he said, closing my door. I started the car and then watched him jog back over to Steve's car and climb inside.

_**Don't worry Eden. Steve didn't seem concerned at all.**_

I drove to the Chinese restaurant and ordered a few different things and then sat to wait on the food. It was busy for a Monday night so I had to wait almost 20 minutes for my food. Once I got everything, I quickly texted Brooke before I started driving home.

Eden: I picked up Chinese food and I'm headed back to my apartment. Where are you at?

Brooke: Changing clothes. I should be leaving pretty soon. I'll only be about 5 minutes behind you.

Eden: Trying to look sexy for Steve? LOL

Brooke: It's not as easy as it used to be since I have to constantly cover up my tattoos…especially that Captain America shield one.

Eden: I said you should just show him. He might like it…lol

Brooke: Shut it woman! I'll see you soon.

I shook my head and headed home. Once I parked my car, I gathered the bag of food and hoisted my purse on my shoulder. I was half way up the stairs when my phone started ringing. I sat the food down on the stairs and dug my phone out of my purse and saw it was Bucky calling.

"Hey Bucky, everything okay?" I asked as I picked up the bag of food and continued up the stairs.

"Where are you?" he asked quickly, not answering my question.

"I just got to the apartment…I'm walking up the stairs as we speak actually…why?"

I heard him exhale loudly, "Is Brooke with you?"

"No she's not here yet. I texted her when I was on my way home and she said she's about 5 minutes away" I said…Bucky must have had me on speaker phone…in the background I could hear Steve's voice saying, "Dammit, I'll try and call her"

I reached my front door and noticed that it was slightly ajar but I didn't see any lights on inside.

"Hmmm, that's weird" I said to myself.

_**Did I forget to close it all the way when I left earlier? I bet it's the superintendent, Mr. Baxter, here fixing the dishwasher.**_

"What's weird?" I heard Bucky ask. When I didn't answer him immediately he raised his voice, "What's going on Eden?"

"The door to the apartment is open. I guess the superintendent is here fixing the dishwasher. I called him this morning because it wasn't working right" I said to him. "Mr. Baxter?" I called out, nudging the door open more to peek inside…I could see a light on in the kitchen.

"No Eden, don't go inside" I heard Bucky shouting.

I rolled my eyes and stepped inside leaving the front door open to head towards the kitchen, "Mr. Baxter?" I called out again.

"Dammit Eden, listen to me…get out of there…they let him out on bail…the fuckers let him go" he was shouting.

The front door suddenly slammed shut and I gasped and turned around, my hand holding the phone dropped from my ear and down to my side. I could still here Bucky on the other end, calling my name.

"Hello Eden" the man said, smiling at me from the doorway.

_**It's him Eden! Run!**_

I dropped the food and my bag on the floor, but kept the phone clutched tightly in my hand as I backed up slowly towards the living room. I was surprised to see that his face was strikingly handsome…dark brown hair, muscular build…but his eyes were full of something dark and twisted.

"I've been waiting for you…they tried to keep me from you but they don't understand Eden. You're the one…you can be my last one" he said, stepping forward to follow me. He didn't rush towards me; he took each step deliberately slow, enjoying the terror he was invoking in me.

I had reached the living room now and I glanced around the dimly lit room to look for a weapon, anything I could use against him.

_**Stay calm Eden! Bucky will come…he has to be able to hear what's going on…just keep him on the phone. Stay alive long enough for him to get here.**_

Not seeing anything I could use to fend him off, I laid the phone down on the coffee table and stood to face him defiantly. Every bit of courage I had mustered disappeared when he pulled that big ass knife from his coat and smiled at me.

"He won't be able to save you…you know that right?" he said calmly and I knew he was talking about Bucky.

He lunged for me and I stumbled back, falling on the couch and managing to scream out, "Bucky!" before his hand clamped down on my mouth.


	66. Chapter 66

**Yeah yeah, I know I'm dragging it out guys. What do you guys think? Does Bucky arrive in time to save her or will we finally see that funeral scene from his dream come true? Let me know what you think.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

I looked down at the file that was just thrown onto the desk in front of me. I looked up at Director Fury curiously and he nodded his head towards it, "Take a look at it" he said.

I looked at Steve quickly and then picked up the file. It was a dossier on the creep who had been hunting Eden down…I recognized the photograph that was attached to the inside as soon as I opened it.

_**Deacon Lister…that's his name**_

I looked up at Director Fury in confusion, "Sir, I don't understand. You said SHIELD didn't handle this kind of thing, rapists and murderers"

"Know your enemy and know yourself" he said, standing up from his chair and walking over to the window to look out. I glanced at Steve and he shrugged his shoulders.

Director Fury continued, "Sun Tzu wrote that…it's from _The Art of War_. It's something that has been constantly running through my head the last few months. Perhaps if we had known our enemy more, they would not have been able to infiltrate SHIELD. The only real comfort I have felt since the discovery is finding out as much as I can about my enemy, about HYDRA. Knowing makes me feel more in control…gives me a stronger grasp on things. My hope, Sergeant Barnes, is that you will get some sense of comfort from knowing about your enemy" he said, pointing at the file I had in my hands.

I never disliked Director Fury. He was blunt and never tried to sugar coat things and that was a quality I appreciated. A lot of the time, he and Steve did not get along. But I had talked to the others, Agent Hill, Natasha, even Clint and each of them had a large amount of respect for Director Fury. In that moment, I completely understood the admiration they had for him. He didn't have to give me that information but he did it to give me some peace of mind.

"Thank you sir" I said as Steve scooted closer to look over my shoulder at the file.

"My contact at the police department promised to keep me informed of Lister's case and the trial. His arraignment was scheduled for this afternoon so I'm sure I will be hearing something soon" he said, taking a seat at his desk.

Directory Fury spent the next few minutes going over some of the information he knew about Lister without me having to skim through the file. The police had found the video tapes and the pictures….no bodies had been found yet but they were still searching. Evidence was still being collected but it was pretty clear what his crimes were...an open and shut case.

A knock at the door interrupted our conversation. An older lady stuck her head in the door, "Director Fury, there is a Paul Dawson on the phone for you. Would you like me to take a message?"

He looked at me and Steve, "That's my contact with the police department…he must have some news" he looked back up at this woman, "Send the call through Mrs. Conley"

He sat down at his desk and answered the phone when the call rang through, "Hello Paul"

As Director Fury spoke on the phone, I turned to Steve who had taken the file from my hand and was reading through it carefully. The look of disgust on his face was evident…Deacon Lister was a monster.

_**I should have went back that night and finished him off after Barton left.**_

"WHAT!" I heard Director Fury yell into the phone and I looked over at him quickly, noticing the look of disbelief on his face.

"Where is he now? How the fuck did this happen Paul? You better hope your men find him before mine do" he said, slamming the phone down hard.

"Sir?" Steve said.

"The judge allowed him bail at his arraignment….even with the murder charges, they set bail" he said "He paid it and was released 2 hours ago. They just notified Paul to let him know…he sent a man out to the warehouse to keep an eye on him but Lister wasn't there. They can't find him" he finished, slamming his fist on the table.

"Say the word" I said, glaring at Fury, willing him to do what I asked.

I heard Steve's warning tone, "Bucky….I don't think…."

He stopped talking when I glanced over and narrowed my eyes at him, "It's Eden he is after…how would you feel if it was Brooke?"

Steve took a second to think about it and I saw a flash of anger in his eyes as he imagined what Lister would do to Brooke; he nodded his head and looked over at Fury.

Fury seemed to be thinking hard about it, deciding what course of action to take.

"Say the word" I repeated, more demanding this time.

Fury sighed and nodded his head, giving me the approval I needed…allowing me to do this as a soldier and not as a ruthless murderer...a killer.

I was up and out of the chair in a flash, Steve clamoring after me as I bolted from Director Fury's office to find the nearest exit. The only thought on my mind was Eden. I had to get home to her right now and make sure she was safe…and then…well, then I was going on the hunt. I would find Lister and I would make sure he never hurt anyone ever again.

As soon as we got in Steve's car, I pulled out my cell and dialed Eden's number, putting it on speaker phone and sitting in on the console while I put on my seatbelt. It took several rings before she answered but I felt a little better when I heard her voice.

"Hey Bucky, everything okay?" she asked when she answered the phone.

The need to know she was safe was too overwhelming so I ignored her question and asked, "Where are you?"

"I just got to the apartment…I'm walking up the stairs as we speak actually…why?"

I let out a deep breath and looked over at Steve, he mouthed "Ask her about Brooke"

I nodded my head at Steve, "Is Brooke with you?"

"No she's not here yet. I texted her when I was on my way home and she said she's about 5 minutes away" Eden replied

"Dammit, I'll try and call her" Steve said, reaching into his pocket with one hand and pulling out his phone. He was trying to steer with one hand and look at his phone with the other.

"Hmmm, that's weird" I heard Eden say.

I picked up the phone, "What's weird?" I waited a second for her to answer and when she didn't I panicked, "What's going on Eden?

I saw Steve slam his phone down in the console, "She's not answering, it's going straight to voicemail" he whispered.

I finally heard Eden's voice again and focused on it, "The door to the apartment is open. I guess the superintendent is here fixing the dishwasher. I called him this morning because it wasn't working right"

_**No!**_

"Mr. Baxter?" I heard Eden call out.

"Dammit Eden, listen to me…get out of there…they let him out on bail…the fuckers let him go" I shouted into the phone.

I heard a loud noise on the phone, like a door slamming shut, "Eden…..what's going on? EDEN!" I yelled into the phone.

When I heard the male voice on the other line say, "Hello Eden", I completely lost it. I looked over at Steve and he put his foot on the gas pedal, running the red light we were approaching.

After several moments, he began to speak again, terrorizing her with his words, "I've been waiting for you…they tried to keep me from you but they don't understand Eden. You're the one…you can be my last one"

_**Son of a bitch! If he touches her, I will kill him. **_

I heard nothing for almost a minute and I looked down at the phone to make sure it was still connected. Then an eerily calm voice said, "He won't be able to save you…you know that right?"

My heart stopped when I heard her cry out, "Bucky!" Her screams suddenly became muffled and I could hear him laughing on the other end. Eventually her cries stopped and I looked down at the phone, praying to hear something…anything was better than the silence.

"Scream like that again and I will slice your throat. Nod if you understand me?" he said to her, coldly. Eden must have done what he told her.

"Good girl…now stand up" he demanded.

Steve looked over at me with wide eyes, shaking his head. He reached down for his phone again to call Brooke. I looked out the window….even with Steve running every red light; it would still take us another 5 minutes to get there.

_**She'll be okay. Eden is smart, she's knows I'm coming for her. She just needs to stall him for 5 more minutes.**_

Then I remembered the words I had spoken to Eden just yesterday morning…when she tried to say that the guy wouldn't be able to sneak in and manage to kill her in 60 seconds.

"_**A lot can happen in 60 seconds Eden"**_

I clenched my fist tightly when I heard his next order to Eden, "It's time for us to have a little fun, strip…all of it off…now!"

"No" I heard Eden say shakily and then again with a more confident voice, "No, I will not"

The sound of a loud crash and breaking glass came over the speaker suddenly and a moan of pain from Eden…then there was nothing. I looked down and saw the phone had disconnected.


	67. Chapter 67

**Reviews are greatly appreciated. I hope everyone enjoys this chapter. Thanks for reading**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Eden POV**

The feel of him on top of me, grinding his hips into mine, caused me to scream out in panic….they came out muffled under the heavy hand he used to cover my mouth. He was looking down at me with those dark eyes, laughing at me. When I felt his hardened length against my thigh, I tried to scream again, tears flowing freely down my face.

_**I won't let this happen. I'd rather die than let him touch me.**_

I stopped screaming when his other hand suddenly came into view, holding the large knife to my face…trailing the cold metal down my cheek lightly.

"Scream like that again and I will slice your throat. Nod if you understand me?" he said, letting the knife trail over my jaw and down to throat.

I nodded slowly, trying not to cut myself on the edge of the knife.

He smiled down at me, "Good girl…now stand up"

His weight suddenly disappeared and he was standing above me, reaching down to adjust himself with a wicked look in his eye. My hand went to my neck and I felt a stinging pain. When I pulled my fingers away I could see a small amount of blood…apparently my nod of submission had caused the knife to nick me. I pulled myself up slowly from the couch and stood up to face him; trying not to cower down before him…I knew it would only excite him more to see my fear.

He saw the defiance in my eye and the next words from his mouth made me sick to my stomach, "It's time for us to have a little fun. Strip! All of it off…now!" He grinned at me and picked up my phone off the coffee table holding it out to where I could see it.

_**He knows Bucky is on the line! He's going to make him listen! NO!**_

"No" I stuttered. I silently cursed myself for how full of fear my voice sounded. I would not let Bucky hear me go out without a fight. I swallowed hard and gathered my courage and said, "No, I will not!"

He used the hand that held the phone to backhand me hard and I flew back, sliding over the side table next to the couch, knocking the lamp to the ground. My head hit the wooden floor with a crack and the pain was immediate and fierce, causing me to moan out in pain.

And then there was nothing.

No pain.

No noise.

I don't know how much time passed…seconds, minutes, hours. I was yelling in my head, screaming at myself to open my eyes.

_**Open your eyes Eden. Open them!**_

I did not expect what lie before me when I finally opened them…..Sunlight…green grass…bright blue skies.

_**What the hell? Where am I?**_

I looked down at myself and smoothed my hands over the white fabric of the dress I was wearing. My hands went to my throat to touch the spot where the knife had cut me…there was no pain, no blood on my fingers. I could feel the panic start to rise in me. I was sitting on a bench and when I looked to my right, there sat Beth, smiling over at me. The moment her hand touched mine, I felt an intense feeling of peace sweep over me…a calmness I never knew existed.

"Hello Eden" she said softly, her voice echoing.

"Beth! Where are we? How did I get here?" I asked her.

She only smiled at me sweetly. I thought hard about what happened before I opened my eyes and the sudden realization hit me.

"I died" I whispered.

She didn't say anything…just patted my hand gently, "You're going to be okay Eden….look!" she said, pointing to something behind me.

I turned my head to where she pointed and saw a group of people gathered around something…I looked around and realized where we were, the cemetery.

"Is this my funeral?" I asked her when I turned back around.

She didn't answer my question, just took my hand and helped me up from the bench, "Follow me" she said softly.

I held her hand as we walked over to the group…smiling as I felt the grass on my bare feet….my long white dress flowing behind me. I looked over at Beth and noticed she was wearing an identical dress…she had her face raised to sky, smiling. When we finally reached the group, she led me to where my parents sat and let go of my hand.

I hadn't seen my parents in nearly a year and I suddenly realized I hadn't talked to them in nearly a month. I had been planning to fly out and see them for Christmas…I had even thought about asking Bucky to come with me. I wanted my parents to meet the man who had changed my life so much in such a short amount of time. My mom and dad were sitting next to each other…my dad had his arm wrapped tightly around my mother, comforting her as she sobbed into her hands. My dad has always been a very happy man so it hurt to see the deep set frown on his face and the tears rolling down his cheeks.

"Daddy" I whispered, feeling a deep sting of sadness in the pit of my stomach. Beth grabbed my hand again and the sadness suddenly vanished, wiped away by her calming touch.

I looked over at her, "Are they going to be alright?" I asked.

She nodded her head, "You are such an important part of their life Eden but they still have each other…eventually, they will find peace"

I looked back at my parents and smiled, happy to know that my death wouldn't be the end of them…happy to know that they would move on.

She pulled me away from my parents until we stood in front of Steve and Brooke. Their actions mimicked my parents…Brooke's face in her hands, sobbing quietly. Steve's arm was wrapped around her waist, rubbing her back slowly, leaning down in her ear to whisper comforting words to her.

I looked to Beth, "What's going to happen to them?" I asked.

Beth shook her head, her smile suddenly disappearing as she released my hand once again. She turned around and pointed a headstone several feet away. I gasped when I saw the name: **Brooke Lynn Donovan**

"No" I whispered, shaking my head in disbelief…I turned to Beth, "How?"

"She won't be able to handle it when you die…she will push Steve away and sink into a deep depression. She will feel guilty for not being there and eventually she will turn to alcohol to numb the pain. She gets drunk one night and loses control of her Mustang, wrapping her car around a tree" Beth said, shaking her head sadly.

I felt the sadness coming again but Beth didn't take my hand this time…she didn't take away the pain. "What about Steve?" I asked, looking over at him.

"Steve is strong…he will be sad over losing you. He thinks you are one of the most special people he has ever met. You helped his best friend find peace. Losing Brooke will be hard on him and a small piece of him will die with her that night…things will only get worse for him…he will continue to fight the good fight, but he will never be the same" she said.

I felt the tears sliding down my face and I lowered my head….the pain suddenly disappeared when Beth laid her hand on my shoulder and I looked up at her, grateful for her calming touch.

"What would have happened if I didn't die Beth? Would they have ended up together?" I asked.

She smiled and lowered her voice, looking around before she replied, "Would you like to see?"

I nodded my head, smiling at the mischievous look in her eye, "Close your eyes" she asked.

I closed my eyes.

"Open them" she whispered.

I opened them and looked around. We were no longer in the cemetery…we were sitting on a pew in the back of a church. I looked over at Beth in confusion and she only smiled and pointed to the front. My heart soared when I saw Steve and Brooke at the front, facing each other as they recited their vows. I almost laughed at the long sleeved white gown she wore…knowing she only chose long sleeves to hide her tattoos. I glanced to her right and saw myself dressed in an emerald green dress; my curly hair swept up…a bright smile on my face as I stared to the man on Steve's left…Bucky! He looked handsome in his black suit with his hands behind his back as he stared right back at me.

I smiled and looked over at Beth as she began to talk again, "They make a beautiful couple. I like Steve. He makes Brooke happy"

"Isn't there some way to make this still happen?" I ask.

She keeps staring at the couple in front of the church but replies, "Anything is possible…..close your eyes"

I close my eyes and then open them again…we are back at the cemetery.

"There's just one last person you need to see Eden" she says, leading me away from Brooke and Steve.

To Steve's right sat Bucky. I clung to Beth's hand, not wanting her to let go, not wanting to lose the peaceful feeling it provided. She pulled her hand away and I sank to my knees in front of him…overcome with the sadness radiating from him. He's dressed in a black suit and he has his head down, looking at something in his hands. I leaned in for a closer look and realized that it was the ring he had given me…his promise to never leave me again. In the end, it wasn't Bucky who left, it was me.

"Please tell me he will be okay Beth" I said, tearing my eyes away from Bucky to look at her.

She shook her head, "I'm so sorry Eden"

"Show me" I ask.

"Eden…you don't want to see it, trust me" she replied.

"Show me" I repeat.

With a sigh she says, "Close your eyes"

I close them and then open them a second later. We're in my apartment and Bucky is sitting on my couch, staring at a photo of me. He's still wearing the same suit from the funeral and my ring is still clutched tightly in his hand. He lays the photo of me down on the coffee table and reaches for something to his right.

"No" I whisper, looking over at Beth.

The 9 millimeter is shaking in his hand as he raises it to his temple.

I reach frantically for Beth's hand and close my eyes, "Take me away from here Beth" I only hear an echo of a gunshot and then open my eyes, back safely at the cemetery.

I'm still kneeling down in front of Bucky, desperately wanting to reach out and touch him. I glance over at Beth who is kneeling beside me, "What if I hadn't died Beth?" I whisper.

She shakes her head, "I'm sorry Eden. It's not allowed. The rules are in place for a reason. I can't show you what might have been"

I pull my hand away from her, "Please Beth. I have to know. Can't you break this rule just once?"

With a sigh, she looks around again and then smiles at me, "I think Brooke is rubbing off on you Eden. You were never this much of a trouble maker before. Luckily for you, the Donovan women never cared much for rules. Close your eyes"

I smile and close my eyes for a moment before opening them slowly.

I'm in a bedroom I don't recognize and I can see two people lying on a bed across the room. I look at Beth and she motions me forward with a smile. As I get closer, I realize it's me and Bucky in the bed together, facing each other as we sleep. I turn around to look at Beth and she mouths, "Keep going" I keep walking until I'm standing at the edge of the bed, right next to my own sleeping body. I gasp in surprise when I see what's lying between me and Bucky…a beautiful baby boy with curly brown hair is snuggled under the covers, his hand clasped tightly around one of Bucky's fingers.

I feel the tears on my cheeks and even Beth taking my hand doesn't make the pain go away this time. I close my eyes and when I open them, we are back on the bench, sitting next to each other.

"I told you there is a reason for that rule…that's why it's not allowed. I can't take the pain away this time Eden. You were never supposed to see that" she said softly.

We sit in silence for a long time, staring up at the sky and feeling the sun beating down on us.

She finally breaks the silence "Thank you for singing at my funeral. I know you saw me there that day"

I don't say anything, I'm still thinking about that baby boy with those brown curls.

"What happens now?" I ask her finally.

She smiles at me, that mischievous look in her eyes once again…the same look Brooke always has when she's debating something.

"That depends on you" she says.

I look over at her confused, "What?"

"It's not too late Eden…you just have to fight" she says, standing up from the bench to look down at me.

"What?"

"Fight Eden….get up and fight" she demands loudly.

I close my eyes and when I open them, I'm on the floor of my living room, the lamp shattered into bits and pieces next to me. I can still hear Beth's voice echoing in my head, "Get up and fight"

I looked up and see the man above me, standing over at me grinning. I try to sit up but my head is still spinning.

_**Get up Eden, focus!**_

"Eden!" I hear a voice yell…not Beth's voice…it was Brooke!

"Brooke! Run!" I yell out as I see the man turn to face her. She's standing in the doorway of the living room with a shocked look on her face. I scramble to my feet, willing the nausea I feel to go away. He's stalking towards her and she's standing her ground, a fearless look in her eye. She lands one good punch across his face before he grabs her by the hair and slams her head into the wall.

"Brooke" I call out as I watch her slide to the floor, unconscious. He stands over her with the knife raised in his hand and I feel the rage build up inside of me.

_**No! **_

He grunts in surprise when he feels me jump on his back, my arm wrapping tightly around his neck. He drops the knife and in the struggle it gets kicked away. He backs up quickly and slams me into the wall, knocking me off and causing me to hit my head again. He doesn't let me lie there for long; I feel his hands in my hair jerking me back up to a standing position. He drags me with him as he bends down to pick up his knife before throwing me back onto the couch and covering me with his body.

_**Fight Eden! Fight for that life he is trying to destroy!**_

I start kicking when I feel him reaching underneath my skirt and I raise my knee to make contact with his crotch. He grunts in pain and my act of defense is met with a swift punch to the stomach. It takes my breath away and allows him the opportunity he needs to clamp both my wrists down above my head with one of his hands. He uses his knees to spread my legs apart and I unwillingly let out a whimper when I feel the cold metal lifting my skirt up. I flinch in pain when I feel him dragging the knife up my left thigh, but will myself not to struggle so he doesn't cut too deep. I nearly come unhinged when I feel the tip of the knife slide down the top of my panties. He laughs at my whimper and pulls the knife away suddenly.

His laughter infuriates me and I do the only thing I can do, I spit in his face.

He looks down at me with a smile and wipes his face with the back of his hand, "I usually don't kill my women until after I've had my fun….it's more exciting to hear them scream…feeling a warm body underneath, fighting for her life. But like I said, your special, I think I can make an exception this time" He leans in closer to whisper in my ear, "Just know, when I'm done with you, I'm going to have a go at the red head" He leans up and smiles at me and the only thing I can do is pray that Bucky arrives in time to at least save Brooke from the same fate I was about to endure.

I close my eyes when I see him raise the knife, preparing myself for what I know is about to happen.

_**I love you Bucky!**_

I suddenly feel his weight lifted from me and hear a crash from across the room. I open my eyes and sit up quickly, wincing at the pain between my legs from where he cut my thigh.

I look up to see Bucky leaning over me, a dangerous look in his eye that only softens slightly when I whisper his name, "Bucky"

A noise across the room draws his eyes away from me and he turns to where the monster is lifting himself off the floor, knife held tightly in his hands.

"Oh, the boyfriend has come to save the day…I'm sorry, I just can't let that happen. You see, she belongs with me….she's mine" he grins wickedly before launching himself at Bucky. I watch as Bucky knocks the knife from his hands with his metal arm and then quickly punches him with his right. The guy bends over, grabbing his stomach, looking up to glare at Bucky. With a roar, he launches himself at Bucky again, a look of determination on his face. He never stood a chance. Bucky's metal arm shot out, gripping tightly around his neck to squeeze…raising him off the ground. I didn't call out for Bucky to stop… I let Bucky squeeze until I heard his neck crack and saw his body go limp. Bucky let go and the guy's body dropped to the floor.

I saw him look over and I followed his gaze. Steve was there, leaning over Brooke, making sure she was okay. I heard him whispering her name and I let out the breath I was holding when I saw her raise her hand to his cheek and smile, "Steve" He pulled her to him and held her against his chest. "It's okay Brooke…you're okay….Eden's okay"

Bucky was suddenly next to me, "Did he hurt you? Are you okay?" He tilted my face up to see the cut on my neck and the mark where I had been backhanded.

I just stared at him…he had promised to keep me safe and here he was, doing just that. I loved him. My thoughts drifted to Beth and what she had shown me…the memory was fading fast and I struggled to remember everything I had seen. I closed my eyes in frustration, shaking my head.

"Eden, look at me" I heard him say and I opened my eyes and threw myself into his chest.

"I love you Bucky" I murmured.

I smiled into his chest when I heard him whisper back, "I love you" I finally pulled away to look at him in the eye.

He looked at me in shock when he saw the blood running down my leg from underneath my skirt. "Eden, you're bleeding" he gasped, reaching for my skirt and raising it up carefully. His eyes darkened when he saw the cut running up the inside of my thigh.

He looked over where the dead man lay and I reached my hand to his face and turned it back to me, "He's already dead Bucky, you can't kill him again"

A look of guilt flashed across his face and I saw him going into that bad place again, I grabbed his hand and squeezed it.

"I had to do it Eden…. I couldn't let him hurt you…I couldn't risk it…he had to die" he stammered, looking down at me.

"I know Bucky" I said, leaning up to kiss him "It's okay"


	68. Chapter 68

_**I would love to hear which chapter has been everyone's favorite so far…let me know in a comment. Enjoy**_

_**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

Once Steve was sure Brooke was okay, he walked to the kitchen to call Director Fury and let him know about the situation. Bucky mentioned something about a disposal team coming and a doctor to check out both me and Brooke.

"Bucky, are you going to be in trouble? I mean, they aren't going to do anything to you right? It was self-defense…they can't just…" he silenced me with a kiss.

Once he pulled away he said, "Everything will be fine Eden…don't worry. Director Fury was there when we found out Lister had been released on bail. He gave me the okay"

"Lister?" I asked.

Bucky glanced over where the dead man lie, "Deacon Lister" he said, his eyes darkening as he looked at the lifeless body on the floor.

He saw me about to ask more questions but he put his finger to my mouth to silence me, "Later"

He kissed me one last time on the cheek and then followed Steve. Brooke was sitting next to me on the couch with her head back and eyes closed…she kept unconsciously raising a hand to touch the knot on the side of her head and then wincing in pain.

"Stop touching it" I said…my eyes were closed too but I could hear her sharp intake of breath each time her fingers touched the tender spot. She grunted in response.

I shifted on the couch slightly, feeling the discomfort between my legs where he had used the knife to cut along my thigh. I lifted my skirt up to touch around the cut and gasped in pain…it didn't look that deep but it hurt like hell.

"Stop touching it" I heard Brooke say in a mocking tone. I looked over to see she had turned her head in my direction and was smirking at me.

I pushed my skirt back down and heard her chuckle softly when I flipped her off.

"Well aren't we a mess" she said, scooting closer until she could reach out and take my hand.

I looked over at her and smiled, "Yep…sorry you got your head bashed in to a wall"

She shrugged, "Sorry, I dented your wall with my head"

We both busted out laughing but stopped suddenly when we saw Bucky stick his head out of the kitchen to look at us. We both smiled weakly at him until he disappeared back around the corner.

"Don't make me laugh...fucker knocked me into that wall pretty hard, my head is killing me" she groaned, a small smile still on her face.

"Ditto…and I got a punch in the stomach to boot" I said, raising my shirt slightly so she could see the bruise that was forming.

"Jesus Eden" she reached out to touch my stomach with her fingers, causing me to flinch back, "Sorry" she said.

We sat in silence and my eyes wandered to where the dead man's body lay. I closed my eyes and thought about everything that had occurred in the last half hour.

_**You almost died Eden. Your death? Your funeral? **_

There was a memory there, deep in my brain that I was desperately trying to recall. I knew something had happened when I hit my head on the floor, but I just couldn't recollect what that was. I remembered a voice….so familiar, but I just couldn't place it.

Bucky entered the room and walked over to the dead body, throwing a sheet over it so I wouldn't have to look at it. I lowered my head and stared at my hands instead, still trying to evoke that memory.

_**A wedding? A baby? What did I see? What am I forgetting?**_

Steve's voice shook me back to reality, "A team will be here soon to remove the body and clean up this mess. A SHIELD doctor is being sent too…you both need to be checked out"

He walked over to sit next to Brooke, "Once he checks you out, I'll drive you home, okay? I'll stay at your place tonight…just to keep an eye on you"

She nodded her head and smiled at him before laying her head on his shoulder.

Steve glanced over at me and his eyes widened when he noticed the sticky blood that had flowed down my legs from the cut on my thigh, "Oh God Eden….did he? I mean, we made it in time right?" he said softly.

Bucky looked over at me sharply, finally realizing that he never actually asked me if Lister had managed to assault me…he had seen the cut on my thigh but never looked any further up. If he had, he would have noticed the cut when Lister had stuck his knife into my panties. I remembered the cold edge of the knife as he had slide it underneath the cotton fabric…he must have nicked me when he pulled it away, just like on my neck. I closed my eyes and felt a shiver run down my spine at the memory. When I opened them, three pairs of eyes were boring into me…I shook my head in response to Steve's question but didn't say anything. Brooke and Steve both sighed in relief but Bucky was still staring at me, an unsure look in his eyes.

He started to make his way over to me but stopped when he heard the knock at the door. He frowned but turned to leave the room and answer the door. He returned to the living room and had several people following behind him. I recognized only one of them, Clint Barton. I had not seen him since the night I had picked up Bucky after the failed mission…at the time, I didn't know who he was…it was only later when Bucky told me in more detail about what happened that I realized who the man with the bow across his back had been.

Bucky didn't bother introducing the two men who silently went over to the dead man and began rolling out a body bag. He shook the hand of an older gentleman and then guided him over to the couch to me and Brooke.

"This is Dr. Foster. He is going to check both of you and make sure you're okay" he said.

Clint suddenly stepped forward to stand beside the doctor, "I need to talk to each of you as well….separately"

Steve stood up from the couch and stood beside Bucky, "Can't that wait until tomorrow…they've both had a long night Clint" he said.

Clint shook his head, "Sorry Steve. Director Fury's orders…you know the drill. They are civilians and they need to be debriefed. Fury was kind enough to send me to do it and not bring them in to headquarters" he said and then turned to Bucky, "I'll make it quick and painless, I promise"

Bucky nodded his head and Clint turned to me and Brooke, "Who wants to go first?" he asked in a gentle voice.

I looked over at Brooke, remembering how hard Lister had slammed her head against the wall. The memory of her sliding down the wall into unconsciousness still fresh in my mind, "I'll go first…Brooke's head needs to be looked at by the doctor...she was knocked out" I said quietly.

Clint looked down at me and noticed the blood on my legs, "Ma'am, maybe you should see Dr. Foster first"

I shook my head, "No, her first" I said, looking up at the doctor, a determined look on my face.

Clint nodded and turned to Bucky, "Is there somewhere I can speak to her in private?"

"Our bedroom" Bucky replied.

I slowly stood up from the couch, wincing at the pain between my legs. Once I was on my feet, my hands went to my stomach where I had been punched….the spot was tender and a moan escaped from my lips before I could stop it. Bucky stepped forward, reaching for my shirt to see what was causing me so much pain. I slapped his hand away and wrapped my arms around my stomach protectively so he couldn't raise my shirt, "Don't" I said, looking up at him. A look of anger crossed his face and I instantly regretted slapping his hand away, "Not here…please" I said, looking around at the strangers in my living room.

The anger left his face just as quickly as it had appeared, "I'm sorry, do you want me to carry you?" he asked.

I gave him a small smile and nodded.

He lifted me carefully into his arms, trying to be as gentle as possible. I bit my tongue hard in an attempt to not let the pain I was feeling show on my face.

_**Breathe Eden. Don't let him see how much pain you're in right now.**_

When we reached our bedroom, he laid me down on the bed as gently as he could. I could see Clint had followed him and was now rolling my computer chair over to my bedside so he could talk to me.

He looked up at Bucky, "I need to talk to her alone" he said.

Bucky shook his head and started to argue but I interjected, "It's okay Bucky"

I could see the muscle in his jaw clench but he nodded his head and turned to leave the room, "I'll be right outside" he said before closing the door.

I turned to Clint and finally took a good long look at him.

_**Geez, why does everybody that works for SHIELD have to be so damn good looking? Look at his arms!**_

Clint's intense blue eyes were full of kindness as he looked down at me, "Ma'am, I know you've been through a lot tonight so I promise, I'll make this quick and painless"

"You can call me Eden" I said quietly. I felt myself getting nervous at the thought of talking about what happened and suddenly wished Bucky had been able to stay after all.

Clint must have noticed my anxiety and I was surprised when he gently took my hand in his…the smile he gave me eased some of my tension, "Well Eden…can you tell me what happened?"

I told him everything…every single thing that had occurred from the time I arrived the apartment until the time Bucky and Steve showed up. He nodded his head and listened, squeezing my hand when the tears started to fall as I described what he had done with that knife. I saw the anger in his eyes as I gave him all the terrible details. He didn't try to push me when I got upset; he just waited patiently for me to gather the courage to continue.

When I was finished he released my hand sat back in the chair, "You're a very brave woman Eden. I can see why he likes you so much" he said, glancing at the closed door. He stood up and placed his hand on my shoulder, "I'm going to see if the doctor is done with your friend…do you want me to send Bucky back in?"

I nodded my head, "Yes please"

He started to walk away and I called out to him, "Clint.." he turned back around to face me, "Thank you…for making it painless"

He smiled and nodded his head before heading out the door…I heard him talking in a low voice and I assumed it was to Bucky. I laid my head back on the pillow and let out a deep breath. A few minutes went by before the door opened again. I looked up to see Dr. Foster walking in…and Bucky following closing behind him.

I had to remove my skirt in order for Dr. Foster to examine the cut on my thigh. The doctor was very kind but it was still uncomfortable having a stranger examine me while I was half naked, I kept flinching away from his touch as he cleaned the cut.

Bucky noticed how jumpy I was and sat down in the computer chair next to the bed to hold my hand. As the doctor worked his way up higher on my thigh, I got more and more upset and eventually tears started falling down my cheeks. I felt fingertips wipe the tears from my face and I opened my eyes and turned my face to Bucky, "Just keep your eyes on me baby…just look at me" he said, running his fingers through my hair.

I kept my eyes on Bucky the entire time Dr. Foster bandaged my cut. Once the doctor was done, he cleared his throat, "Eden, I'm sorry…I know this is uncomfortable enough for you but I can see some blood on your underwear…is it okay if I take a look? You don't have to remove them; I just need to make sure there isn't another cut there" he said.

_**Shit!**_

The look in Bucky's eyes went cold, "Is that necessary?"

I squeezed his hand and he looked at me, "It's okay Bucky" I turned to the doctor, "There is a cut there...he slid….he slid the knife down…down there" I stammered out.

"Son of a bitch" Bucky muttered.

The doctor nodded and gently pulled my panties down just a bit to examine the cut…he said it wasn't deep like the other one and just cleaned it and applied antiseptic to it…the same went for the small cut on my neck. He then moved on to the knot on my head but didn't seem to concerned about it.

"Eden, did he hurt you anywhere else?" the doctor asked gently, glancing quickly at Bucky before turning back to me. I bit my lip and looked at Bucky.

"Answer him Eden" he demanded, his eyes glancing at my stomach and then back up to my face.

I used my hand to slowly raise my shirt so Dr. Foster could see where I had been punched. Bucky inhaled sharply and jerked his hand from mine when he saw the ugly bruise that was forming. He stood up and angrily walked across the room to slam his fist down on the dresser. He gripped the wooden dresser tightly and hunched over it, breathing deeply to get control of himself.

Seeing him so upset just made the tears fall again and I laid my head back on the pillow. The doctor used his fingers around the bruise checking for tenderness. I let out a yelp when he got too close which caused Bucky to snap out of his rage and rush back over to me and take my hand once again.

Once the doctor finished checking the bruise, he lowered my shirt, "I think you're going to be fine Eden…it will be tender for a few days but there are no broken ribs…I'm going to leave some pills for you, for the pain" he said, standing up and gathering his equipment. "Sergeant Barnes, can I see you outside?" he asked.

"I'll be right back Eden" Bucky said, following the doctor out.

I lay there alone in my bed, eyes closed…half naked, cut up, and bruised.

_**But you're alive Eden! Bucky got there just in time.**_

A soft knock at the door made me open my eyes up, "Eden, it's me, can I come in?" I heard Brooke ask.

"Yes" I called out to her, not even bothering to cover myself.

She came over to me leaned down to hug me, "Doc says I'm going to be fine…apparently I'm just as hard headed as my mom always said…just a mild concussion. Steve is going to take me home and stay with me tonight" She laughed suddenly, "Maybe I can talk him into sleeping in the bed with me…just to be safe" I couldn't help but chuckle when I saw hers sly smile. "Everyone's gone now, they took the body away and cleaned up the mess. Agent Barton was the last to leave…he's….nice" she says, giving me a wink.

I shake my head and laugh, "Nicer than Steve?"

She scoffs, "I don't think anyone can be nicer than Steve" she says honestly.

We sit there for a moment in silence before I finally speak up, "I don't know what to say Brooke. I'm sorry you got hurt because of me"

"I'm just glad I showed up when I did….if anything had happened to you Eden…I don't know what I would do…" she said quietly.

A sudden image of a grave stone popped into my head: Brooke Lynn Donovan

_**What the hell was that?**_

"Go home and get some sleep Brooke" I tell her.

"You too Eden…I love you" she says.

"I love you too Brooke"

As soon as the door closes, I pull myself up off of the bed. All I want to do is get out of these clothes and go to bed. Once I get to my feet, I stand still for a moment, judging how bad the pain feels. It's bearable so I shuffle into the bathroom to wash up. Bending down to use the toilet brings a groan of pain from me. Once I wash my face and teeth, I step back into the bedroom to find it still empty. I was just about to start digging in my dresser for night clothes when the bedroom door opens and Bucky steps through.

"What the hell are you doing out of bed?" he asks angrily, walking over to me.

"I wanted to get cleaned up and change clothes" I said, reaching down to open my drawer in search of clothes. A sharp pain in my stomach brought another gasp of pain from my lips and I felt my knees buckle. Bucky reached out and caught me before I fell over, scooping me up in his arms and walking me over to the bed so I can sit on the edge of it.

"I'll get your clothes and help you change" he says, walking back over to my dresser to pull out a pair of underwear, shorts, and a tank top for me.

When he finally sits down beside me, I do the one thing I have been craving to do since this whole ordeal started...I reach up and wrap my arms around his neck, burying my face in his chest.

"I knew you would come" I murmured.

"I'm sorry it was almost too late. I don't want to ever lose you Eden…if anything had happened to you….I don't know….I don't think I could live without you…"he whispered in my ear.

A sudden flash of his 9 millimeter popped in my head…but I shake my head, not understanding why I suddenly thought of it.

"I can't live without you either….Bucky, I love you so much" I lean up to kiss him on the lips, desperate to be close to him…to wipe away every bad memory that had happened tonight.

I slide my hands down his neck until I reach his chest, finding the buttons of his shirt and struggling to undo them. I feel him hesitate and pull away from the kiss, "No Eden, you've been through too much tonight…this isn't what you want…and you're hurt" he whispers in my ear.

He has no idea how much I want this…but he's right, I can feel the tenderness between my legs and the ache in my stomach so I settle for the next best thing, "Will you hold me, please?"

"I'd hold you for the rest of your life if you'd let me" he replied, standing up to look down at me.

I smile up at him, "I'd be okay with that"

"Good…now, let's get your out of those clothes and into something more comfortable" he says reaching down to help me life off my shirt, his eyes darkening when he sees the bruise again.

As he helped me put on my clean clothes I looked up at him, "I know you were on the phone Bucky…listening while he…I just want you to know, I wasn't going to go out without a fight"

"I know baby, I heard you" he says, leaning down to kiss me. He helps me get into the bed and then strips down to his boxers and turns off the light before walking over to the bed. Once he lies down beside me, I snuggle up to his chest and feel his arm wrap tightly around me.

"Eden?" I hear him whisper.

"Yes Bucky?"

"I was scared I wasn't going to make it" he finally admits.

"But you did….and that's all that matters" I said, kissing his chest softly.

His body is warm against mine and I start to feel myself finally start to relax. In his arms, I always feel protected…always feel loved. It didn't take long to drift off into a peaceful sleep.


	69. Chapter 69

As the SHIELD team removed Lister's body and cleaned up the crime scene, I kept pacing up and down the hallway while Clint talked to Eden. I was standing in the doorway of the spare bedroom where the doctor was checking out Brooke but my eyes were locked on the door to the master bedroom. I wanted to be in there with her...hold her hand while she told Clint everything that happened.

"She's going to be okay Bucky" I heard Brooke say from her spot on the bed. She winced in pain as Dr. Foster pressed on the tender area around the knot on her head , shooting him a warning look, "Shit! Watch where you're pressing doc"

Dr. Foster smiled slightly, "I think you're going to be just fine Ms. Donovan…just a mild concussion. I'm going to go inform Captain Rogers of your condition. As soon as Mr. Barton speaks with you, he can take you home."

I stepped to the side so he could leave, "I'll check her out as soon as he is done talking with her" he said, nodding towards the bedroom where Eden was being questioned. He headed to the living room where Steve was watching the disposal team finish their work.

I stepped into the room and patted Brooke's shoulder as I sat down on the bed next to her, leaning over to put my head in my hands.

"You okay?" I heard Brooke ask.

I looked up at her and shook my head. It had been a long night. When I had heard Eden's phone disconnect, I lowered my head and yelled out in frustration. Those five minutes it took to get to her apartment felt like an eternity. Before Steve could even put the car in park, I was out the door and tearing up the stairs.

When I got to the door, I slowed my breathing and walked in, my footsteps completely silent. From the doorway, I could see an arm sprawled out on the floor. I made my way over to see that it was Brooke and I reached down quickly to check for a pulse.

_**Thank God, she's alive.**_

I looked behind me to see Steve had caught up with me and he was silently making his way through the door. A whimper from the living room followed by a laugh made me jerk my head back around in the opposite direction. Hearing Eden's cry was the only motivation I needed to complete my task…Deacon Lister was a dead man.

I could hear Lister's voice and his words infuriated me, "I usually don't kill my women until after I've had my fun…it's more exciting to hear them scream…feeling a warm body underneath, fighting for her life. But like I said, your special, I think I can make an exception this time. Just know, when I'm done with you, I'm going to have a go at the red head"

His words sickened me. Not only was he trying to kill Eden…he was planning to rape her afterwards…and then do the same to Brooke.

I heard Steve inhale sharply but I had no time to look back at him. I was already making my way into the living room and towards the couch where he had Eden pinned beneath his body.

I was close enough to see that Eden's eyes were closed and Lister had the knife raised above his head, ready to plunge in down and snuff out her life. I took the final steps and closed the distance between us, grabbing him by the neck with my metal arm and flinging him across the room to crash into the wall.

The guy was absolutely insane and he had no idea who he was dealing with…when he charged at me, I snatched him by the throat so easily and lifted him in the air. I could hear the Winter Soldier in my head, yelling at me to end him…he had hurt her….hurt our Eden, the woman that we both cared about. I squeezed until I heard the satisfying crack of his neck breaking and then let his body drop to the ground.

I shuddered when I remembered the sound his neck made as I broke it. I had killed him without hesitation…just like I had done when I was a cold blooded assassin working for HYDRA.

_**You did it for her Bucky. It wasn't murder. You were protecting Eden.**_

I felt Brooke's hand on my arm and she repeated her question again, "I asked if you were okay Bucky"

"You just got knocked unconscious by a psycho and you're asking me if I'm okay? I should be the one asking you that question" I replied.

She chuckled softly, "Steve's got that covered, trust me. He's probably asked me that a dozen times in the last hour"

I smiled slightly but didn't say anything more and rose from the bed to go check and see if Clint was done with Eden yet. Brooke got up as well and caught my shoulder with her hand. When I turned around, she placed her arms around me gently to hug me, whispering in my ear, "You've changed her Bucky, in such a short amount of time. You've made her strong again…I've seen the fire in her eyes. She fought for you tonight...fought to stay alive so she could be with you"

I smiled and wrapped my arms around her tightly, grateful to hear those words from her mouth. Brooke had no idea how much Eden had changed me the last few weeks…she had made me stronger too.

"Hands off my girl Barnes" I heard Steve say from the hallway. I couldn't help but smile as the tables were turned…he was always hugging on my girl and now he had caught me with his.

Brooke pulled away and rolled her eyes, laughing, "Who said I was your girl?" she said, sauntering over to Steve with a smirk on her face.

I couldn't help but smile at the unsure look that appeared on Steve's face suddenly. Brooke stood right in front of him, a teasing smile on her face. Steve grabbed her by the waist suddenly and leaned down to kiss her deeply…I laughed when he pulled away and said to her, "I say you're my girl"

Brooked blushed fiercely, "Well…okay then" she said breathily, smiling up at him with a look of surprise on her face. I suddenly heard the door to the master bedroom open and I bolted from the room to see Clint exiting.

"She's fine Bucky. Damn, that woman is a strong one" he said, giving me a small smile. He looked up at Brooke, "You ready?" he said.

Brooke smiled and nodded her head before giving Steve a quick kiss on the cheek and heading back into the spare bedroom. Clint followed her in and shut the door. Steve sighed and stared at the closed door before heading back into the living room.

It was tough watching the doctor check Eden's wounds. I could see the discomfort she felt at having to remove her skirt…clad only in her shirt and underwear while a strange man touched her thigh. Dr. Foster was careful to touch her as he cleaned the wound but the cut went all the way up to her thigh and Eden became more uncomfortable. When the tears started to fall down her face, I wiped them away with my hand.

"Just keep your eyes on me baby…just look at me" I whispered when she turned to me. I ran my fingers through her hair to help her relax…trying to make her more comfortable. I was watching her carefully…I knew Brooke was right, Eden was strong. But she had been through a lot tonight and I feared she would fall apart at any moment. I held on to her hand tightly, never taking my eyes off of her. All I wanted was to crawl in the bed with her and never let her go.

When the doctor announced that he needed to take a look higher up, underneath her panties, I felt my blood run cold, "Is that necessary?" I said, angrily looking at him.

I felt Eden squeeze my hand and I looked back at her, "It's okay Bucky" she said quietly. I watched as she turned to Dr. Foster, "There is a cut there…he slid…he slid the knife down…down there" she finally admitted.

It took everything I had to maintain my composure. The sudden feeling of guilt that hit me made me angry. I may have prevented him from raping and killing her but he was still able to violate her, even if it was only to lay his knife to her most intimate parts.

"Son of a bitch" I hissed.

I kept glancing at Eden's stomach as he cleaned the small cut under her panties and then moved up to her neck. I remembered when she had risen from the couch earlier, she had clutched her stomach and moaned in pain. She had slapped me away when I reached to raise her shirt, obviously embarrassed to do it in front of the strangers now removing Lister's dead body from her living room.

_**What had he done to her stomach? **_

When the doctor asked if she had been hurt anywhere else, I saw her bite her lip and look at me nervously. I was teetering between feeling a horrible guilt for her getting hurt and the anger I felt at how much pain she had been subjected to. I didn't mean to sound as harsh as I did when I said, "Answer him Eden"

It was an immense surge of anger I felt when she raised her shirt slowly… a blast of rage that I couldn't control. I jerked away from her before my fist gripped too tightly on her hand. I walked across the room, trying to get the sight of that horrible bruise forming on her soft skin out of my head. I slammed my fist down on the dresser as hard as I could, hoping the pain would help me control the fury I felt deep inside. I leaned over to breathe deeply, knowing my angry outburst would only upset her more.

I heard her cry out in pain and I instantly turned around to step back over to her and take her hand. The ache in my fist didn't help me control my anger but hearing her cry out in pain had helped me get myself back under control. As soon as the doctor was done looking her over and determined she would be okay, I left the room with him so he could give me instructions on keeping her wounds clean and giving me some pain pills for her. Brooke finally came out of the spare bedroom with Clint, "How is Eden?" she asked.

"Doc says she'll be fine. You want to go see her before Steve takes you home?" I asked. She nodded and made her way to the bedroom to knock before entering.

I walked into the living room to see Steve closing the front door as Dr. Foster exited, leaving just Clint in the apartment with us. The disposal team had already left and I could see the living room looked exactly as it had before the attack.

"You guys are really lucky" I heard Clint say to Steve...he turned to me and smiled when I walked up, "Those are two of the strongest women I have ever met" He turned to Steve, "Did Brooke tell you she gave Lister a nice right hook before he knocked her out? I checked the body...it was a good solid hit"

Steve smiled, "That's my girl" he said proudly.

Clint turned to me, "It's pretty obvious how strong Eden is but even I'm stunned at her bravery. That girl wasn't going out without a fight…she saved Brooke's life" he said, looking between myself and Steve "After Lister knocked her out, Eden jumped on his back to keep him stabbing her….that's how Eden ended up with that second bump on the back of her head…he backed her into the wall to get her off of him"

I could see Steve's body tense up at hearing that Lister had tried to stab Brooke but I put my hand on his shoulder as Clint kept talking.

"Did she tell you how she ended up with that bruise on her stomach Bucky? He sucker punched her after she kneed the asshole in the balls" he finished, a hint of a smile on his lips. Brooked entered the living room and made her way over to Steve, "I'm ready to go home now" she said, looking up at him.

We said our goodbyes and Clint walked out with them. I turned off all the lights and made sure the door was locked before heading back to the bedroom to check on Eden. I took a deep breath before opening the door. Eden was up and out of the bed, standing by her dresser.

"What the hell are you doing out of bed?"

"I wanted to get cleaned up and change clothes" she said in a weak voice as she bent down to open a dresser drawer. She gasped in pain and I reached down and caught her when she started to fall over, scooping her up in my arms and carrying her back over to the bed.

"I'll get your clothes and help you change" I said, walking back over to the dresser to pull out something for her to sleep in. I turn around and glanced at her…shoulders hunched over and a look of pain on her face. I sat beside her and she immediately wrapped her arms around me and laid her head on my chest, "I knew you would come" she said quietly.

"I'm sorry it was almost too late. I don't want to ever lose you Eden…if anything had happened to you…I don't know…I don't think I could live without you…" I said softly in her ear.

I saw a look of grief flash over her face suddenly and she said, "I can't live with you either…Bucky, I love you so much"

I was both surprised and happy when she leaned up to kiss me. When she reached to fumble with the buttons on my shirt and deepened the kiss, it took everything I had to pull away….I almost didn't. The need to be close to her was overwhelming…I wanted to erase every bad memory he had inflicted on her, but I knew she was hurt and I wanted her to heal completely before we even thought about doing anything.

"No Eden, you've been through too much tonight…this isn't what you want…and you're hurt"

She seemed upset at first but then looked up at me, "Will you hold me, please?"

"I'd hold you for the rest of your life if you'd let me" I told her before standing up from the bed. Looking down at her, I know that is exactly what I want to do…spend the rest of my life with her…loving her…building a life with her….making a family with her.

She smiled up at me so sweetly and it was as if she could hear my thoughts, "I'd be okay with that"

"Good…now, let's get you out of those clothes and into something more comfortable"

I helped her take off her shirt and felt the anger again when I saw the bruise on her stomach…I removed her bra and helped her slip on a tank top. I was surprised at how comfortable she seemed to be when I helped her slip out of her panties and into a fresh pair. Most women would be nervous and anxious after experiencing what Eden did…but she only seemed to gather comfort from my touch.

I was helping her step into her shorts when she said, "I know you were on the phone Bucky…listening while he…I just want you to know, I wasn't going out without a fight"

I closed my eyes, remembering how defiant she sounded when he demanded she remove her clothes…I also remembered the terrified way she had screamed my name before the phone went dead. I remember feeling something at that moment that I couldn't remember feeling so intensely in a long time: fear. I was scared of losing her.

"I know baby, I heard you" I said as I leaned down to kiss her.

Once she was dressed, I pulled back the covers and helped he slide into the bed. I could feel her eyes on me as I took off my shirt and jeans and threw them in the laundry basket. I flipped off the light and climbed into the bed beside her. I smiled and wrapped my arm around her tightly when she snuggled up to me.

This was what I wanted most in this world…to have her right here beside me, laying her head on my chest. I could smell the sweet floral aroma from her hair, the softness of her skin. If I had lost her tonight, I knew I wouldn't be able to go on. I wouldn't survive without her…I would choose not to go on without her.

"Eden" I whispered to her.

"Yes Bucky?"

"I was scared I wasn't going to make it"

I felt her lips on my chest, "But you did…and that's all that matters"

I laid there and clung to her as her body relaxed and she fell asleep. I lay in bed, wide awake…unable to sleep because I kept remembering the fear I had felt at the thought of losing her. I kept looking down at her…so peaceful in my arms.

_**Eden Barnes. I love the sound of it. **_


	70. Chapter 70

**Just a quick chapter today...I promise I'll try to do a much longer one tomorrow. Hope you enjoy!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The feeling of Bucky nuzzling my neck is what woke me up the next morning. I could feel his hard body against my back and his arm securely around my waist. For a moment, I almost believed that last night had just been some terrible dream…that was until I tried to turn my body to face Bucky. The pain in my stomach was fierce and as I shifted in bed, I let out a hiss of pain. Bucky woke up immediately, fully awake and pulling his arm from around my waist.

"Are you okay? I'm sorry. Did I hurt you?" he said, backing away from me as I finally finished turning to face him.

I shook my head and swallowed hard, willing the pain to go away before I reached for his hand, "You didn't hurt me. I'm just sore. I'm sorry I woke you up" I closed my eyes, letting my mind adjust to the pain my body was feeling. I opened my eyes when I felt warm fingers touch my cheek. Bucky was staring down at me so lovingly that it almost made the pain fade away….almost.

"Do you want one of the pain pills that Dr. Foster left for you?" he asked.

I nodded my head, "Please"

I watched him as he rolled out of bed and stretched. I couldn't help but admire the way each muscle flexed. Even the pain my body felt didn't stop me from desiring him, the need to be close to him was there, even now. When he saw the smile on my face, he looked at me suspiciously, "Don't even think about it" he said before turning and leaving the room. He had a very serious look on his face when he returned with a glass of water and a pill in his outstretched hand. He watched me closely as I popped the pill in my mouth and swallowed some water.

As soon as he left the room to return the glass to the kitchen, I carefully lifted myself off the bed. I needed to use the bathroom and I knew a hot bath would help ease some of the soreness in my body. I stood there for a moment, waiting to see how my body felt about being on my feet. I raised my tank top to see the nasty purple bruise on my stomach but lowered it quickly when I heard Bucky coming down the hallway. He stopped at the door and let out a frustrated sigh when he saw me out of bed, "What are you doing?"

"I need to use the bathroom" I said, taking a small step forward and grimacing at the pain in my belly.

Bucky walked over to me quickly and scooped me up into his arms to carry me into the bathroom.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed his cheek with a smile, "Are you going to insist on doing this every day until I get better?" I asked him.

I saw a small smile on his lips, "I'd like to do this every day…even after your better"

"I'd be okay with that" I said, as he lowered me from his arms. He let me have some privacy while I used the bathroom and brushed my teeth. I looked at myself in the mirror and sighed at my reflection. I desperately wanted my life to get back to normal. I just wanted to spend my days working and my nights loving Bucky.

_**Is that too much to ask for?**_

I looked over at the bathtub. I really wanted to take a long hot bubble bath but I could only imagine how much it would hurt to get in and out of the tub.

_**I guess a shower it is then. **_

I glanced at the shower, my thoughts drifting to Bucky. An image on him with soapy water running down his chest popped into my head and I moaned thinking about when we had sex in the shower. I heard a light tap on the door, "Are you okay Eden"

I suppressed a giggle, "I'm fine" I looked back at my reflection in the mirror and smirked to myself before calling out to him, "Bucky"

He stuck his head in the door and I continued, "I want to take a shower. Do you think you could help me?" I asked, with a smile.

I could see the torn look in his face but I simply smiled sweetly, "Please"

He sighed and nodded his head, "Fine, but no funny business" he said, giving me a stern look. He walked over to the shower to get the water started and then turned to me. I had already walked up behind him to stand as close as possible. He jumped when my fingers touched his chest and I saw the look of determination in his face waiver. I raised my arms in the air so he could pull my tank top off. I closed my eyes and sighed when I felt his fingers slip under the fabric and pull it over my head. I opened them when I heard him inhale sharply…he was staring at the bruise on my stomach with an heated look on his face and I sighed before reaching my hand out to him.

"Stop doing that" I said with a pout.

He finally pulled his gaze from my stomach and I could see a confused expression on his face, "Stop doing what?"

"Stop getting angry every time you see it. I'm standing here topless in front of you and all you can see is that damn bruise. It's kind of a blow to my self-confidence" I said, attempting to get a smile out of him.

His eyes slipped from my face down to my chest and I smirked when I saw him smile, "Better?" he asked, one hand settling on my hip.

I leaned up and kissed him, "That's more of the look I was hoping for" I whispered. I felt his fingers dip into the waist band of my shorts and he slide both them and my panties down my legs carefully. He stepped back and looked at me, the smile was slowly replaced by a frown, "We need to take your bandages off before you shower" he said quietly. He kneeled down in front of me and I placed my hand on his shoulder as he pulled the bandages off. I looked down once they were removed and was relieved to see the cut didn't look too bad….more like a really long paper cut all the way up my thigh.

Bucky helped me step into the shower and I sighed at how great the hot water felt on my skin. I was already wetting my hair when I felt him open the door and follow me in. Once my hair was wet, he reached for the shampoo and washed my hair for me. I leaned back so he could rub his fingers through my hair and massage my scalp. I started to turn around to face him, wanting to return the favor and wash his hair for him but I felt his firm grip on my hip.

"Don't turn around" he said.

I pushed his hand from my hip and turned around to face him. He had an uncomfortable look on his face…a mix of anger and shame.

"What's wrong" I asked, leaning closer to him. I stopped when I felt the hardness rub against my stomach and he quickly stepped back.

"I'm sorry" he said, an embarrassed look on his face, "I can't help it" I couldn't help but smirk at him…pleased that I could still elicit that type of reaction out him.

I reached out to touch him and he grabbed my wrist to stop me, "No Eden…we can't…not until you're completely healed. I don't want to hurt you" he said, shaking his head.

I pulled my hand away and leaned forward to kiss him, "Who said anything about we? Just you Bucky…my way of saying thank you" I said with a sly smile on my face.

He closed his eyes and groaned loudly when he felt my hand reach out and touch him. I pushed him back against the shower wall and let my fingers slide down him slowly. I watched him closely as I continued to pleasure him, loving the way he opened his mouth and gritted his teeth when I did something he liked.

Did I want him to have sex with him right there? Absolutely! Did I think he would ever go for that idea while I was hurt? Absolutely not!

I took all the pleasure I could from feeling him twitch beneath my fingers…each moan, each gasp from his mouth was enough to make me happy. As I gripped him tighter, I increased my pace and leaned into his chest to kiss him. He was breathing heavier and his eyes were tightly shut. I knew he was getting close when I felt him begin to buck his hips. His hands drifted to my hips and he buried his face in my neck when he finally came…him moaning my name out was just icing on the cake.

He looked down at me and pulled me into his chest, "I won't touch you until you're healed….but when that time comes, I promise you…I will make it worth the wait" he smirked before leaning down to kiss me.


	71. Chapter 71

"_**I will make it worth the wait"**_

Bucky's words echoed in my head as he helped me out of the shower and judging by the smirk on his face, he knew exactly how much of an effect those words had on me. I tried to protest when he said he was planning to stay home with me that day.

I was wrapped in a towel and he was carrying me into the bedroom as I tried to argue with him, "Bucky, you don't have to stay home with me. What about your recruits?" I asked as he sat me down on the bed and turned to the dresser. I couldn't help but admire his backside as he walked around with only a towel wrapped around his waist.

_**Please God let me heal up quickly.**_

"They can train by themselves for the day" he replied as he dug in the drawers for both of us some clothes to wear.

"Fine, you can stay home today but tomorrow it's back to work for you mister. I don't need you waiting on me hand and foot" I said, pointing my finger at him.

He turned around to smile, pleased that he had won that battle, "Fine" he said before he threw my clothes at me. He chuckled when he saw the look of shock on my face.

"You just wait until I'm healed up Bucky Barnes, you'll pay for that" I grumbled, snatching the underwear he had thrown at me off of my head.

"Oh, I'm looking forward to it, trust me" he said, pulling the towel from his waist and throwing it in the laundry basket next to the dresser.

He smirked when he saw my mouth drop open and my cheeks flush pink. I knew he was doing it on purpose and enjoying my reaction to his sudden nudeness. I had no doubt that he would continue these antics until he drove me wild with need. He stood there grinning at me, letting me admire his entire naked body before he reached over to grab his boxers.

_**It's going to be a long week.**_

"That's not fair Bucky…you're playing dirty. You can't do that all week" I said, lowering my eyes reluctantly.

"What?" he asked innocently. I glanced up finally, relieved to see that he had finally slid his boxers on and was now reaching for a shirt. It was easier to maintain my composure when he was fully dressed, seeing him without clothes on made me feel like a horny teenager.

I shook my head and stood up, turning my back on him as I removed my own towel and slid my panties on and then my bra. Without turning around, I reached behind me and grabbed my shirt to slip it over my head. I looked down at the cut on my thigh and decided against reapplying the bandages…instead I reached for the pants Bucky had thrown and stepped into them too.

I took a few steps, testing my body for any aches or pains. I could feel the fabric of my pants rubbing against the cut but not anything I couldn't' deal with. I bent down slowly to pick up my towel from the floor…my stomach was sore from the bruise, but it too was manageable. I knew the pain pill I had taken earlier was partially responsible.

"Do you enjoy causing yourself pain?" Bucky said in a firm tone as he turned around to see me rising back up.

"It's fine Bucky. I just wanted to see how it feels. It really isn't that bad" I said as I turned to him. The faster I healed up the better…being close to him and not being able to be with him was going to make me miserable all week.

"_**I won't touch you until you're healed"**_

"Uh, huh, don't think that is going to change my mind" he said knowingly, "I'll decide when you're ready" he said. Bucky only smiled at me as I glared back at him until he finally stepped over to me and pulled me close to his chest. I sighed and relaxed in his arms as he brushed a wet curl from my cheek, "Believe me when I say it will be just as hard on me this week as it is on you Eden. You have no idea how hard it is to control myself around you. I never get enough of you…I always want more…I WILL always want more" he whispered.

I looked into his eyes and saw the seriousness in them and simply nodded my head. I closed my eyes when he kissed my forehead "Come on, I'll make you breakfast and we can watch something" he said softly.

The rest of the morning was spent lounging around the house and watching different movies. In the early afternoon, Brooke called to check on me and to tell me how Steve too had stayed home and was spending the day entertaining her. I was lying on the couch, my head in Bucky's lap as she explained how he had stayed the night to make sure she was okay. She told me she was planning to return to work tomorrow and that reminded me that I needed to check my email. Once I hung up with her, I laid my phone on the coffee table and rose from Bucky's lap, the pain in my stomach still evident. I breathed out slowly to keep myself from crying out, not wanting Bucky to over react.

"Where are you going?" he asked as I started to stand up.

"I have to check my email. I didn't get all my work done yesterday because I left early to meet you guys at the museum. I don't want to get behind" I said.

He didn't look happy about me working but he only nodded, not wanting to argue with me. I had a lot of work to do so I got right to it. Hours passed and I was still diligently working, desperate to not get too far behind. I had worked too hard to get my business up and running to let it flop because of a little pain in my belly. I finally finished the last client and shut my laptop before looking at the clock.

5:30

I rubbed my eyes and then rested my head in my hands. I had been at it for almost 5 hours and was exhausted.

_**I wonder what Bucky is doing. **_

I turned around in my chair and let out a yelp of surprise when I saw him lying on the bed watching me, "How long have you been there?" I asked, placing my hand on my chest.

He shrugged, "Couple of hours"

I know my mouth dropped open…he had somehow managed to get in the room, lie on the bed, and sit quietly for two hours without me noticing, "What have you been doing this whole time?" I asked.

"Thinking" he said.

He sat up and watched my reaction with a strange look on his face.

"Don't looked so shocked Eden…you know what I am, a cold blooded assassin for the last 70 years. I'm used to sitting around quietly without being detected, sneaking up on people…part of the job description" he grumbled.

The way he said it got my attention…he was speaking in the present tense and had that expression on his face that I had seen when he seemed to be going into that bad place…the place where he remembered all the terrible things he had done…all the people he had hurt. He had started to get this way before but I usually caught it in time and was able to snap him out of it….by the looks of it, he was already there, dwelling on his past.

I got up from my chair and walked over to sit next to him on the bed. He tensed up when I reached out to touch his hand but luckily he didn't flinch away, "Come back to me Bucky" I whispered, using my other hand to reach out and touch his cheek, caressing it with the tips of my fingers. He had a deep frown on his face and he resisted my touch at first...I tugged until he finally looked at me. I could see in his eyes when he finally snapped out of it. "I'm sorry" he whispered hoarsely.

"Where do you go Bucky? What do you see?" I asked, never letting my eyes leave his.

He shook his head at me and swallowed hard, "I remember…the things I did…I try not to think about it…but sometimes, it just happens. I know I told you he was gone Eden, the Winter Soldier…but I don't know anymore. He may never be gone…I can still hear him in my here" he said, touching his finger to his head.

I didn't know what to say to that so I just held his hand and waited for him to continue.

"He loves you too" he finally croaked out, lowering his eyes before continuing, "You're the only good thing he has ever known. He will protect you Eden, even when I can't"

I was thinking intently on what Bucky had just said…working through how I felt about it. I think I had already realized the Winter Soldier was a part of him that would never go away.

_**Does that bother you? No. He's been a part of Bucky the entire time I have known him. **_

I felt him start to pull his hand away from mine but he looked up when I tightened my grip on him.

I took a deep breath before I spoke, "He may always be a part of you Bucky. He helped make you the man you are today…and I can tell you right now Bucky, I like the man sitting in front of me. I feel safe with you…protected. You make me laugh and you make me feel loved like I've never felt before. I guess it's safe to say that I fell in love with both of you"

He started to say something but I cut him off with a kiss. When I finally pulled away I whispered, "Whenever you start thinking too hard about your past…whenever you start going into that bad place, I want you to think of me…think of this moment right now, it's the present and I'm right here beside you….I'm never going to leave you Bucky, I want to be a part of your future. Please remember that"

When I finished, he was staring at me, a very vulnerable look on his face…he opened his mouth like he wanted to say something but then closed it again. I let my lips fall softly on his, "You don't have to say anything…just keep that in mind the next time you start thinking too hard on your past"

He nodded at me and I felt his hands on my waist…he pulled me into his strong embrace and I sighed in pleasure at the feeling of his arms around me. I let him hold on to me, clinging to me tightly…I would gladly stay like that the rest of the night if he wanted. He finally pulled away and looked down at me, "I want you to be a part of my future" he said, brushing a soft kiss on my lips.

I grinned at him, "Good….now that we have that settled, can we get something to eat?"

I finally got a small smile out of him. We ordered take out that night and spent the evening on the couch watching a movie together. I kept looking at him during the movie, watching him to make sure he wasn't trying to slip back into the past. Once the movie was over, Bucky gave me another pain pill and helped me into bed. He held me a little tighter that night...I would look up at him from time to time as my head was on his chest and notice a smile on his lips.

The next couple of days passed slowly, mostly because it was a very sexually frustrating thing to be so close to someone and not be able to touch them. Bucky was sticking to his guns…he didn't allow me any chance at seducing him. My bruise was fading fast…it went from dark purple to yellow in just a two days. The thin cut on my thigh was all but gone. Bucky went back to work just like I asked him to and I spent my days working on my laptop, getting back into the grind. Life finally felt like it was getting back to normal though and that made me very happy.

Thursday night was Halloween and Bucky and I were happily watching a movie marathon of the old Halloween/Michael Myers movies on TV. We were sitting on opposite ends of the couch facing each other. Every time a commercial would come on, we would try throwing popcorn into each other's mouth. Having super soldier agility gave him quite the upper hand…unfortunately for Bucky, I had not been blessed with that skill.

"I think you're doing this on purpose" Bucky growled as the piece I had just thrown landed smack dab in the middle of his forehead.

I giggled as I watched him pluck it off of his shirt where it landed and pop it into his mouth. He grabbed a piece of out his bowl and made a perfect shot into mine.

I tossed another and actually made it in rewarding me with a smile from Bucky as he chewed. My phone suddenly rang and I reached over to snatch it up off the coffee table to answer. I grinned when I saw it was Jill calling.

Bucky put the piece of popcorn in his hand back in his bowl and watched me with curiosity as I answered.

We exchanged simple chit chat for a few minutes before she got down to why she was calling.

"So I know it's kind of last minute but Lilah begged me to call you and at least ask" Jill said.

"Ask me what?"

"We're having her birthday party this Saturday afternoon and she really wants you there. She was disappointed when she found out you were in town the last time but didn't come visit her. You could drive up Saturday morning and stay the night with me if you didn't want to drive back that night. "

Lilah was Jill's niece and probably the cutest kid ever. Jill's brother Mark was 8 years older than us and had married his college sweet heart right after graduating. Mark and his wife Lynn had 3 kids: an 8 year old boy named Jake, Lilah who was turning 6, and a 5 month old baby boy named Seth. I had always loved Mark's kids and use to babysit Jake and Lilah during summers between college. I hadn't seen Seth yet so the idea of going to visit for the weekend actually sounded like a great idea. I looked over at Bucky who was munching happily on his popcorn.

_**I wonder how Bucky would feel if I asked him to go.**_

I watched him as I replied back to Jill to see what his reaction would be, "Sure Jill, I'd love to come this weekend…I haven't seen the kids in so long"

Bucky's head snapped up to eye me and I could already see the frown forming on his face.

I stood up from the couch and continued talking, "Would it be okay if I brought Bucky with me?"

I turned around to see his frown had suddenly disappeared and was replaced with a surprised expression.

"You better bring him…I want to meet this guy. I asked Brooke to come to and bring her new mystery man but she's got some museum thing this weekend and couldn't come" Jill replied.

I laughed at hearing that Brooke hadn't told Jill she was dating the famous Steve Rogers, but I didn't say anything. I knew Brooke would tell Jill when she was ready.

Jill quickly gave me all the party details and then we said our goodbyes. I turned around to lay my phone back down on the table and looked over to see Bucky staring at me with a smirk on his face.

"What's the smirk for Barnes?" I walked over and snatched up his bowl of popcorn and laid it down beside my phone before I plopped down into his lap.

He shrugged, "You want me to go with you…to meet Jill…makes me feel special" he said.

"Of course I want you to come…and you are the most special person in the world to me" I leaned down to kiss him, "But we aren't going just for you to meet Jill. I hope you like kids" I said with a smile.

That got his attention, "Kids?" he said hesitantly.

"Jill's niece is turning 6" I quickly told him about the party and how much I adored Mark's children, "You still interested in coming?" I asked.

He thought about it for a second before he smiled and nodded, "Yep...so do you think we'll stay the night on Saturday?" he asked.

"It's a 3 hour drive each way so it would probably be a good idea. Jill has a spare bedroom we can use and we can spend a little time with her on Sunday morning before we head back. Is that okay?"

He nodded and kissed me again. I was excited…I couldn't help it. I was ready for Jill to finally meet him. I pulled away and looked at Bucky….really looked at him.

_**Good God, I love him! **_

He was still smiling at me with a twinkle in his blue eyes when I leaned back in for another kiss…deeper this time and more urgent. It had been 5 days….5 long agonizing days without feeling his hard body on top of mine. I was pleased when he kissed me back just as hungrily. I reached for the buttons of his shirt, shaking as I tried to undo them quickly, worried he would try to stop me. He didn't though and I eventually got them all done and pulled his shirt open, letting my fingers find his chest and dance along his skin. He groaned into the kiss and I felt one hand slide to my waist while the other trailed over my stomach. He touched the bruise and I flinched back just a bit…it was enough to completely ruin the moment.

He pulled back quickly, "I'm sorry Eden…we can't"

"No, no, no, no Bucky…it's fine baby…it's fine" I begged, trying to reach out and touch his chest again. He wasn't having any of it.

He snatched both of my wrists in his hands and smirked at me, "I told you woman…I'll make it worth the wait…not tonight though"

When he saw the pout of my face, he leaned in and kissed me but pulled back before I could deepen it further. I got out of his lap and went back to my side of the couch, flopping down in disappointment. I did have the pleasure of watching him shake his head at me and reach down to adjust the noticeable bulge in his pants...it made me feel slightly better.

He caught me looking and grinned at me, "You see what you do to me"

I couldn't help but giggle as I reached over for my bowl of popcorn and started throwing piece after piece at him.


	72. Chapter 72

**Just a short and sweet chapter to help tide you guys over until I post a longer chapter later tonight. Enjoy…reviews are always appreciated. Thanks**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Friday Morning- Bucky's POV**

When I reached my arm across the bed the next morning to pull Eden close to me, I found her side empty but still warm.

_**She hasn't been out of the bed too long.**_

I opened one eye and looked at the clock to see it was only 6:45. I didn't have to be awake for another 45 minutes but I rolled over and got out of bed to search for her. I could smell the freshly brewed coffee before I even opened the bedroom door so I knew she hadn't left the apartment.

I had always been a light sleeper…trained to be alert and aware of my surroundings at all times, so it bothered me that she could get out of bed so easily without me noticing. Before Eden, any small noise or movement would have awoken me from sleep.

_**You're slipping Bucky…getting too comfortable.**_

I shook those thoughts from my head…I deserved to get comfortable after the years of hell I had went through. Sleeping next to Eden provided the most relaxing, deep sleep I could imagine existed and her sheer presence kept the nightmares at bay.

I entered the living room and found her sitting in the chair next to the window, sipping her coffee with a smile. I watched her for a moment…feet curled under her, hair still in a messy bun, her small hands wrapped around the cup of coffee as she closed her eyes and inhaled the aroma.

_**She's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen.**_

I made my way over to where Eden was sitting and she turned when she heard my approaching footsteps. Her smile brightened and she placed her coffee cup on the window sill and stood up.

"Good Morning" she said, reaching out to wrap her arms around my neck and pull me in for a kiss.

"Good Morning…you're up pretty early" I replied as she pulled away and picked her coffee back up.

"Yeah, I couldn't sleep anymore…there is a lot of stuff I want to get done today before we leave tomorrow. I need to get started on my clients early so I can be finished before noon. I want to clean the house and do the laundry and then later I was planning on going out to get a present for Lilah. Would it be okay if I dropped you off at work this morning so I can keep the car? I can pick you up when I'm done shopping and then maybe we can get a bite to eat"

I nodded my head, "Sounds good. I'll be done today by 2:00"

The birthday party for Jill's niece was tomorrow afternoon and I was a little nervous about going. When I heard Eden telling Jill on the phone last night that she would love to visit her this weekend, I was initially disappointed. I didn't want to be away from her…not even for one day. It was a pleasant surprise when I heard her ask Jill if it was okay if she brought me with her.

I don't have anything against kids…I just haven't had many opportunities to be around them. In my mind, most children would be scared of a guy with a metal arm…who could blame them, I was a scary guy. Before leaving for the war, I was looking for the right woman to start a life with. I always planned to get married one day and looked forward to having a house full of kids…boys and girls who would be just like me. After Steve had helped me to start to remember who I was, I knew that dream would be lost to me forever. I had given up the idea of having a family of my own until I met Eden.

She smiled before turning away from me and looking back out the window. I came up behind her and let my hands rest on her shoulders, pulling her back against my chest. The sun was just starting to rise and it looked like it was going to be a beautiful day. I heard her sigh and I looked down at her face as she stared out the window.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?' she said softly, watching the sunrise in awe.

"Yes" I said back. I wasn't talking about just the sunrise…that comment was meant for her too. I had spent the last two days thinking hard on the words Eden had said to me on Tuesday.

I had told Eden that the Winter Soldier was still there…still inside my head, just under the surface. I fully expected her to be upset and even shocked when I told her that he loved her to. In the end, it was me that was surprised by her reaction.

"_**He helped make you the man you are today…and I can tell you right now Bucky, I like the man sitting in front of me"**_

"_**I guess it's safe to say that I fell in love with both of you"**_

Those words had been echoing in my head that night and every night since then. I don't know what I had done to deserve her, but by God, I would make sure I spent the rest of my life making her happy.

"_**I want to be a part of your future"**_

She had no idea how much it meant to me to hear those words from her mouth. I desperately wanted her to be a part of my future too. I had spent the last week running a ridiculous notion through my head. It was so ridiculous in fact, that I hadn't even told Steve what I had been contemplating. I just assumed he would think I was crazy to be considering asking such an important question after such a short amount of time. I knew how I wanted the rest of my life to play out…there was no doubt in my mind. For now, I would keep my thoughts to myself and just enjoy each moment and each experience with Eden.

"I love you" she said softly, turning her face up to look at me.

"I love you too…more than you could ever know" I said, brushing my lips lightly against her forehead.

We stood in front of that window until the sun had completely risen. It was the perfect way to start the day.


	73. Chapter 73

**Eden POV**

After dropping Bucky off at SHIELD headquarters, I rushed home to start working on the clients that had emails from. Luckily, it was all simple stuff and I was able to finish by 11:30. Once I logged off my laptop, I set to work getting the house cleaned up and laundry washed and folded. By 1:00, I was out the door and headed the toy store to look for a gift for sweet, little Lilah. As I walked around the toy store looking for the perfect gift, I thought about the last time I had seen her.

It had been nearly 6 months ago...school had just let out and Jill was off from work. I had driven out to spend some time with her…I remembered going to her brother Mark's house and how excited the kids had been to see me. Jake and Lilah had both ran at me and latched themselves on to my legs, giving me lots of hugs and kisses. It always made me smile to hear them call me "Aunt Eden". I had watched them grow up and had babysat them during the summers…they almost felt like family to me. Being an only child was tough, but I would love on those two like they were my real niece and nephew. Lynn was about ready to pop when I had seen her last….Seth was born only a couple of weeks later.

I walked around the store for quite a while before I found the perfect gift…a dollhouse. I had one that looked just like it when I was a little girl and I had loved it. This particular one had four different levels and came with all the accessories. Lilah loved playing with dolls and as far as I knew, she didn't have a dollhouse yet. I knew it was a little extravagant but once I spotted it on display, I couldn't help myself…I just had to get it for her. Since it was such a big box, I paid extra and had the store gift wrap it for me so I wouldn't have to do it later. The manager was super nice and helped me load it into my SUV before I knew it, I was headed back to SHIELD to pick up Bucky.

When I pulled up and parked, I could see Bucky was already out front talking to two people...a young man and woman. I got out of the SUV and started to head over to where they were standing. Bucky hadn't realized I had arrived yet so I made my way quietly over to them.

_**These must be his two recruits.**_

I recognized the female…she was the one Bucky had been sparring with the day I showed up to talk to him. In the light, I could see she was even prettier than I had initially realized. She was tall with an athletic build and her tight tank top showcased her well-endowed bosom. I was not pleased when I saw her reach out and touch Bucky's arm…letting in linger there longer than what I deemed was appropriate.

Bucky had his back to me so the woman was the first to see me approaching…I could tell she recognized me from that day. She looked me up and down and by the expression on her face, I guess I didn't impress her that much. She put her hand on her hip and smiled at me haughtily. Bucky saw the look on her face and he turned to see what she was staring at. He smiled wide when he saw me making my way across the parking lot. He walked towards me and wrapped his arms around me in a tight hug before leaning down to give me a long, deep kiss.

"I missed you" he said as he pulled away from me, leaving me a little breathless from the kiss...Bucky had been more reserved all week since he had sworn not to have sex with me until I was fully healed.

_**Maybe he has finally decided I'm ready.**_

"I can see that" I said, reaching up to push his hair back from his face.

He grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the man and woman, "Come meet my trainees"

I let him drag me over to where the two students were standing...they had seen the interaction between the two of us and they were now watching as we made our way over to them.

"Eden…this is Roland" he said, gesturing to the young man. Roland stuck out his hand to shake mine, a bright smile on his face as he said, "Nice to meet you ma'am"

"Nice to meet you too Roland...Bucky has told me a lot of good things about you" I said, remembering how Bucky had mentioned what a great student Roland was and how eager he had been to learn.

Roland chuckled lightly and I looked over to see Bucky shaking his head, a small smile on his face. Roland started to say something but Bucky cut him off, "Don't even think about it calling me that…I'm still Sergeant Barnes to you" he said. I smiled and looked up at Bucky, "Sorry" I mouthed. We were still smiling at each other when we heard the woman clear her throat. I looked over to see an annoyed expression on her face.

Bucky motioned to her, "Eden this is Christine" he said, sounding not nearly as enthusiastic as he did when he introduced Roland. Bucky hadn't talked about her as much….I assumed it was to spare my feelings. An image of her on top of him, straddling his waist popped into my head. I remembered the way he had rolled her over on the mat and covered her body with his own. Christine had her eyes locked on Bucky but she finally let them fall on me, a look of utter contempt on her face.

_**She likes him! **_

She faked a smile and stuck her hand out, "I'm sure Bucky…I mean Sergeant Barnes, has told you all about me. " She batted her eyes and winked at Bucky and then turned her gaze back to me waiting to see how I would react.

_**I can't believe this bitch.**_

I took her hand and felt her squeeze it tighter than necessary…I returned the squeeze and then pulled back, "Actually, Bucky hasn't really mentioned you…it's nice to meet you though" I said, giving her a good hard look.

I heard Roland snort in an attempt to cover up the laugh and watched as Bucky turned his head away from Christine and faked a cough to hide the wide grin on his face.

I looped my arm through Bucky's as he finished giving them some feedback on their training session from that day. Christine kept shooting me dirty looks while Bucky was talking to Roland but I simply smiled sweetly at her and laid my head on Bucky's muscled arm. When they were finally finished talking, Bucky wrapped his arm around my shoulders and looked down at me with a big smile, "You ready to go to lunch?"

I nodded my head, "Yep" I turned to Roland, "It was nice to meet you…." I glanced at Christine "both of you" I finished.

Roland nodded his head but Christine rolled her eyes…Bucky saw and opened his mouth to say something but I squeezed his hand tightly to stop him. His eyes flickered to me and I shook my head at him…he had an angry look in his eyes but he didn't say anything. He finally turned to Roland and shook his hand before giving him a warm smile…he merely nodded his head in Christine's direction.

I could feel the death stare she was giving me as Bucky and I walked away. Sure enough, when we finally reached my SUV and turned around, she was still glaring in my direction. I waved at her before and I got in the SUV. It was obvious she liked Bucky and I guess I couldn't really blame her for that…he was so damn sexy…but her blatant disrespect towards me was uncalled for and I didn't appreciate it.

Bucky was quiet as he drove us to a nearby restaurant for lunch…I looked over at him and saw an angry look on his face. He seemed to be deep in thought and I could tell something was bothering him.

"What's wrong?" I finally asked.

He shook his head, "I'm sorry about Christine…" he finally said, "I will have a talk with her on Monday…she was very rude to you"

I shook my head at him, "Don't bother Bucky…it's okay. You know she likes you, right? That's why she was acting that way"

I saw him hesitate before he responded, "I've tried to discourage the behavior…she's asked me to lunch a few times…and there have been some other things…." He glanced at me warily, "You know I would never…"

I put my hand up to stop him, "Bucky, you really don't have to say anything…I know you wouldn't do that to me"

He took my hand and raised it to his mouth so he could brush his lips across it softly, "Damn right woman"

After lunch, Bucky and I went for a walk around our neighborhood and even stopped by the candy store. That night we cuddled up on the couch to talk and watch TV together. Before we went to bed, I decided to go ahead and pack our overnight bag so we wouldn't have to rush to do it in the morning. Bucky was lying in bed watching me as I packed, his eyes following me as I walked around the room…I was telling him funny stories about when I was a kid. I couldn't wait to show Bucky where I had grown up and for him to meet Jill and her family. Once everything was done, I went and washed my face and brushed my teeth. Once I got into bed, I finally realized how exhausted I was...waking up that early was not normal for me. I rolled onto my side and reached behind me to grab Bucky's arm and slide it around my waist. I smiled when he scooted closer and I felt his chest pressed against my back. Sleep came very easily that night.

_**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

**Bucky POV**

I had never seen Eden so excited before…from the time we woke up until the time we finally got on the road, she was bouncing off the wall. It was a 3 hour drive and the party started at 2 so we decided to get on the road by 9 so we could spend some time with Jill's family before it started. When the alarm went off at 7:00, she rolled over and was instantly awake and kissing me sweetly on the forehead. Before I could even tell her good morning, she was up and out of the bed to head to the bathroom. I smiled when I heard her humming in the shower. As soon as I heard the water turn off, I rolled out of bed and headed into the bathroom. She was just stepping out of the shower with a towel wrapped around her body.

She smiled at me and then reached back into the shower to turn the water on for me. She winked at me and then walked over to the sink to brush out her hair. I saw her watching me in the reflection of the mirror so I winked at her before pulling my boxers down my legs and stepping into the shower.

I laughed loudly when I heard her call out, "Tease!"

Once we were both showered and dressed, we ate a quick breakfast and then got on the road. The closer we got to her hometown, the more excited she got and I couldn't help but grin at her. We finally arrived at Mark and Lynn's house and I pulled into the driveway and looked over at Eden nervously.

_**This is it Bucky…don't embarrass yourself…or Eden for that matter.**_

She grasped my hand tightly and must have noticed the nervous look on my face, "Their going to love you Bucky" she said before leaning over and giving me a long kiss "Trust me" she said as she pulled away.

I smiled and nodded my head at her before I opened the door and got out of the car. We walked up the driveway together, me clutching onto her hand for dear life while she glanced over to give me a reassuring look. As soon as Eden rang the doorbell, I heard shrieks coming from inside the house. A brown haired man answered the door and as soon as he saw Eden, he smiled and reached out for a hug, "Hey Eden…it's good to see you"

Before Eden could say anything, a little brown haired girl with pigtails came running up behind Mark and flung herself at her legs, "Aunt Eden!" she yelled.

I smiled when I heard Lilah call Eden her aunt and by the glow in her eye and the big smile on her face, I could tell Eden liked it too. She had told me many times how envious she was of Brooke and Jill…she had always wished to have a brother or sister.

Eden reached down and picked up the girl, giving her a big hug, "Hey Lilah bug…where's Jake?" she asked.

"Momma said he's off sulking right now. I don't know what it means but it sounds pretty bad. You want me to go find him for you?" Lilah asked.

Eden nodded and turned to Mark once Lilah had ran off, "What's up with Jake?"

He rolled his eyes, "A dozen or so 6 year olds and a princess themed party…how would you feel if you were him?"

Mark stepped back so Eden and I could enter the house and led us to the living room so we could all sit down and get through the introductions. I had to admit, I liked Mark and his wife Lynn immediately. They didn't even give my metal arm a second look. Lilah came running into the living room and jumped into Eden's lap to throw her arms around neck again in a tight hug.

"Jake wouldn't open his door for me" she said to her mom before turning back to Eden, "I missed you Aunt Eden" she said sweetly. She looked over and finally noticed me…I saw her lean over and whisper in Eden's ear, "Who's that?"

Eden smiled at Lilah and whispered back, "His name is Bucky. He's my…"

Lilah interrupted her, "Is he your boyfriend?" she said with a giggle.

Eden looked over at me and winked before answering, "Yes Lilah, he's my boyfriend"

The little girl giggled again and put her hand over her mouth. She looked my way again and crawled out of Eden's lap to come stand in front of me, "It's my birthday today" she informed me.

I smiled at her, "I know…" I leaned forward and whispered loudly, "There's a present in our car for you"

Lilah's eyes lit up excitedly, "What is it?" she said, taking it upon herself to crawl up in my lap and drape one arm around my neck. I looked over at Eden, surprised at how open and unafraid the little girl was being. Eden shrugged her shoulders and smiled at me before turning to talk to Mark and his wife. I had to admit it, Eden was right…this kid was absolutely adorable. When she noticed my metal arm, she didn't shrink away in fear…she just looked at me curiously and asked me about it. When I told her the short simple story behind it, she just nodded and shrugged her shoulders at me before moving on to another topic.

Eventually, a young boy entered the room…a big frown on his face. He smiled though when he saw Eden and made his way over to hug her tightly around the neck. Mark eventually had to excuse himself to finish some last minutes things for the party and Lynn announced it was time to feed Seth another bottle. Jake caught up with Eden while I entertained Lilah. I noticed Eden kept glancing over at me, a big grin on her face as she watched me chatting with Lilah….I smiled back at her and reached for her hand to give it a tight squeeze. Eden glanced over to see Lynn walking back in the room holding baby Seth and her eyes lit up, "Can I hold him?" she begged.

I swallowed hard and felt my heart start pounding the moment I saw Eden standing there holding that baby in her arms. It looked so natural to her…and she was smiling down at the Seth, using her fingers to caress his face as she spoke to Lynn. I couldn't help but stare at her and imagine that it was our baby she was holding.

The feeling of someone tugging on my sleeve finally made me turn my head away from Eden. It was Jake and he was looking up at me with an interested expression on his face, "What happened to your arm?" he asked. I told him the same story I told his sister and instead of shrugging it off, he asked if he could touch it. I nodded my head and presented my arm to him so he could run his fingers along it.

"It's so cool" he said softly. I chuckled softly at his reaction and when he asked me if he could show me his room, I couldn't help but say yes.

_**I like this kid.**_

I stood up and took the boy's outstretched hand and let him drag me towards the stairs. I looked back and caught Eden's eye, noticing the big grin on her face. She was still holding the baby and I had to pause for a moment to just take in the sight…memorizing it so I could think on it later when that wild notion would run through my head again.

"I love you" I mouthed to her before I turned and followed Jake up the stairs to his room.

_**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

**Eden POV**

Today was turning out to be one of the best days I had in a long time….everything was perfect. The party had gone great and Lilah had loved her birthday present from me and Bucky. As soon as she opened it and saw what it was, she had run over to me and threw her little arms around my neck, "Thank you Aunt Eden" she had shouted. She had promptly turned from me and threw herself at Bucky who was sitting in the chair next to me. I felt my heart swell with joy at seeing the look in his eyes when Lilah had said, "Thank you Uncle Bucky" He had hugged her back just as tightly and I heard him softly whisper back, "You're welcome Lilah bug"

As soon as Lilah had gone back to opening her gifts, I leaned over to Bucky, "She's something else, isn't she?" I asked.

He nodded his head, "They both are" he said, glancing to his left where Jake was sitting quietly next to him. The little boy had taken an instant liking to Bucky and all throughout the party the two of them had sat on the grass in a corner of the yard talking to each other. I had watched as Bucky would tell Jake something and then the boy would erupt in a fit of giggles which would in turn made Bucky laugh.

_**He looks so comfortable…Bucky's a natural. I wonder how he feels about having kids of his own.**_

When Jill and Dave arrived, I had introduced them to Bucky. Just as soon as he was out of earshot Jill had turned and gave a low whistle and a high five to me, "Damn Eden…he's sexy as hell" I looked over to where Bucky was standing with Jake, a big smile on his face as he put the boy on his shoulders and ran around the yard with him. She continued, "The kids seem to really like him too…especially Jake"

Once the party was over, Bucky entertained the kids and I held Seth while the other adults cleaned up the mess. The kids had finally gotten tired of Bucky chasing them around the yard and now had him pushing them both on the swing set. I was rocking Seth back and forth, attempting to get him to sleep. As I sat there staring down at his chubby cheeks, I thought about how nice it would be to have a baby of my own. I glanced up at Bucky and noticed he was staring at me again, a big smile on his face. I stood up from the chair and made my way over to the swing set. He was still grinning at me as I approached, "What's that smile for Mr. Barnes?" I teased.

He stepped away from the kids and came to stand behind me and wrap his arms around my waist, "Just admiring how nice you look with a baby in your arms" he said. His words had made my heart pound in my chest but before I could say anything, he kissed me on the cheek and stepped back towards the kids to continue pushing them. He looked over at me with a smirk on his face when he noticed the effect his words had on me. I shook my head and laughed when I saw him wink at me. I decided to take Seth upstairs and try to rock him to sleep there. I made my way in the house and let Lynn know what I was doing before I headed to the nursery. I made myself comfortable in the rocking chair and began to sing to him. He finally closed his eyes and had the sweetest little smile on his face as I finished the song I had been singing to him.

"That was beautiful" I heard Bucky say softly. I turned my head to see him standing in the doorway watching me. I stood up and placed the sleeping baby in the crib and covered him with a blanket before turning and walking over to Bucky. He turned to leave and I followed him out of the room, shutting the door softly behind me. As soon as I turned around, Bucky's hands found my waist and pulled me into him…his lips came crashing down on mine.

_**Thank God**_

I kissed him back eagerly…this is what I had been craving from him all week…this is what I needed. My hands reached for the bottom of his shirt and I ran my hand up under it to let my fingers slide up his warm skin. He shivered at my touch and I felt one hand leave my waist and travel down to the button of my pants. I closed my eyes and waited for him to unsnap it and slide his hand inside but he never did. I opened my eyes to see he had stepped away from me and was running his hands through his hair as he tried to steady his breathing.

When he saw the confusion on my face, he waved his hand around, "Look where we are" he said hoarsely "Not the time or the place"

I felt my cheeks flush with embarrassment and I nodded in agreement. I turned away from him and started to head towards the stairs only to feel him wrap his arms around me once again. I whimpered when I felt him grind his hips against my ass…I could feel him hard and ready behind me and it was driving me crazy. He leaned down to kiss my neck before whispering in my ear, "I think you're completely healed now…when we get home tomorrow, I'm going to show you that it was worth the wait"


	74. Chapter 74

**I thought I would give you guys an extra long chapter tonight...hope you enjoy. Please leave comments and let me know what you guys think. Thanks everyone**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Bucky POV**

As soon as Eden shut the door to the nursery, I grabbed her and pulled her in for a kiss. I don't know what had gotten into me…maybe it was because it had been a week since we had been together. All I wanted to do was push her up against that door and take her…make her whimper my name. As soon as I kissed her, something inside me sparked and I was filled with a need so great that I didn't care where we were or who could see. Eden apparently felt the same spark I did, I could feel her hand making its way up under my shirt to let her fingers caress my chest. I couldn't help but shiver at her touch and I slid one hand down to the button of her pants…desperate to touch her…desperate to be inside of her.

_**What are you doing Bucky? You can't have sex with her the hallway of someone's house. Get a grip!**_

I pulled back from Eden and let out a deep breath in an attempt to calm myself down. I ran my fingers through my hair and stared at her. She opened her eyes when she noticed I had stopped kissing her and looked at me with a confused expression.

"Look where we are….not the time or the place" I said.

She finally realized what I meant and I saw her cheeks flush pink…slowly nodding her head to acknowledge that she understood. She turned away from me so quickly that I wasn't sure if she was upset or not that I had stopped so suddenly. I didn't want her to think I didn't want to…that I didn't want her. Before she could take another step away from me, I wrapped my arms around her waist so I could grind my groin against her, showing her just what effect she had on me. I smirked when I heard her whimper and bent down to kiss her neck before I whispered in her ear, "I think you're completely healed now…when we get home tomorrow, I'm going to show you that it was worth the wait"

I let her go and stepped back from her, still smirking when I saw her turn around to face me. She stood there staring at me, a wild look in her eye as she smiled up at me.

"You better get downstairs…I'll be down in a minute" I said, motioning her towards the stairs.

She looked down and saw the obvious swell in my jeans, throwing me a smirk before turning to flounce down hallway and head downstairs. I stood there with my eyes closed, willing my erection to go away so I could join her. Once I was settled down, I headed downstairs and found everyone in the living room chatting.

We spent the rest of the night there, visiting with Jill and her family. I had to admit, I was enjoying myself much more than I thought I would. Jill and Brooke were exact opposites. I had spent time with Brooke and now that I was getting to know Jill, I could see how much they had influenced Eden in her life….she was a healthy mix of the two of them, absorbing all their good qualities and making them her own. During dinner, I sat between Jake and Eden…the little boy had barely left my side the entire day but I was strangely okay with it. He was bright and inquisitive and hard not to like. During the party we had sat in the grass and I listened to him tell me all about his fascination with dinosaurs. Even now, as we ate dinner, he was still talking about his favorite ones. I felt Eden take my hand and I glanced over at her to see her smiling at the two of us. I gently squeezed it back and returned the smile before turning back to Jake.

As the evening progressed, Lynn announced it was time for the kids to take baths and get ready for bed. She wrangled the kids up and dragged them upstairs to bathe them while the rest of us sat in the living room to talk.

"So, what time do you guys have to leave tomorrow?" Jill was asking Eden.

Eden looked my way and winked at me, "I think we need to leave by tomorrow afternoon. We have some things we need to take care of at home"

_**Damn right we do!**_

"Great, I was hoping you could come with me to the bridal shop for one last fitting tomorrow morning. Since you already paid for your dress, you can go ahead and pick it up and take it home with you" Jill said before turning to me, "Bucky, you don't mind right? It won't take long. They have this nice couch area where you can sit and relax. Dave has to go visit his parents tomorrow so he won't be able to come"

I shook my head, "No that's fine, I don't mind"

I laughed when Jill turned to her Eden and told her, "Where did you find this one at? He's perfect!"

Eden laughed, "Just picked him up off a park bench one night" she said, winking at me.

"Actually, if you want to get technical, I picked you up off a park bench one night" I said. Eden giggled and told Mark, Jill, and Dave the story on how we had met that night in the park on that bench.

Lynn entered the room and sat down by her husband, "Got the baby down" She turned to me and Eden, "The kids wanted you two to come up there and tell them goodnight" she said with a smile.

I stood up and reached my hand out to Eden to pull her up off the couch. Hand in hand, we walked up the stairs and headed to Lilah's bedroom first. The little girl was already in her bed, grinning when we walked in her room. I smiled when I saw the dollhouse in the corner…Mark had put it together for her after the party.

Eden sat on the edge of her bed while I stood behind her, my hands on her shoulders.

"Aunt Eden, are you and Uncle Bucky going home tomorrow?" she asked.

I couldn't help smiling every time I heard her and Jake call me that…these kids had just met me today and they had already accepted me as a part of what they considered family. It was something I had never thought I would experience….something I had never even considered important when I was the Winter Soldier.

"Yes Lilah bug, me and Uncle Bucky are going home tomorrow" Eden said, her hand reaching out to brush the little girl's hair out of her face.

"Will you come see me tomorrow before you go home?" she asked.

Eden glanced up at me with a look in her eye and I nodded my head and kneeled down beside the bed, "Of course we're going to come by and see you before we leave" I told the little girl.

My answer seemed to satisfy her and she sat up suddenly, wrapped her little arms around my neck and kissed me on the cheek, "Goodnight Uncle Bucky" she said.

"Goodnight Lilah bug" I said, standing up and heading to the door. I stepped outside into the hallway and leaned against the wall, letting out a deep breath. I raised my hand to my face to touch the spot where Lilah had kissed my cheek. Spending time with these kids today had started to evoke memories from me; I was remembering how much I had wanted to have kids before leaving to join the army. I had left to go to war with every intention of coming back a hero…then I would come home, find a good woman and start a family.

I was still leaning against the wall when I heard Lilah ask Eden, "Are you and Uncle Bucky going to get married like Aunt Jill and Uncle Dave?"

I perked up suddenly, eager to hear the answer. I heard Eden chuckle, "I don't know Lilah, he hasn't asked" she replied.

"Do you want him ask you?" I heard Lilah say.

_**Please say yes.**_

Eden lowered her voice so I couldn't hear her reply…her and Lilah were suddenly talking in hushed voices. I bit my tongue in frustration and laid my head back against the wall again. I really wanted to know what Eden had told Lilah….I needed to know.

_**What if Eden told her no? **_

The insecure feelings started instantly and I began to doubt myself…to doubt Eden's love. Maybe I was more serious about her than she was about me. She was this pure beam of light and I was just a shadow trying to escape my dark past. I had told her the Winter Soldier wasn't gone…maybe she didn't want to marry a killer…a monster.

A few moments later Eden came out of the room with a bright smile on her face…it wavered slightly when she saw me standing outside the door. She bit her lip when she noticed the frown on my face, "What's wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing" I said quietly before turning to head to Jake's room. She grabbed my hand to stop me before I could reach out to open his door.

"Hey, don't walk away from me" she said, reaching out to turn my face towards her. She kept her hand on my cheek until I would look her in the eye, "Talk to me" she demanded.

She stared in my eyes, searching them for an answer but I didn't speak. She seemed to be thinking hard on something and then her eyes widened, "Did you hear what Lilah asked me?"

I nodded reluctantly "Yes" I answered finally.

She nervously bit her lip again, "Did you hear my answer?" she said, suddenly looking very self-conscious. The look of vulnerability in her eyes suddenly made me doubt myself…maybe she hadn't told the little girl no after all. An angry voice that I hadn't heard in a long time was abruptly screaming in my head.

_**Why would she want to marry you? You're a monster!**_

"I didn't have to hear…I already know the answer is no" I said harshly.

She stared at me with a shocked expression in her eyes…it quickly faded and was replaced with anger, "You don't know anything Bucky Barnes…not a damn thing"

She stepped away from me quickly when we heard Jake call out from his room, "Aunt Eden? Uncle Bucky?"

I saw her swallow hard and lower her head, attempting to compose herself and wipe the cross look from her face for the sake of the boy. She finally glanced up and brushed past me to reach for the knob. Without looking at me, I heard her whisper angrily, "I didn't say no Bucky"

A glimmer of hope washed over me but quickly diminished when I realized how angry she sounded when she said it….she was mad at me and I felt like the biggest asshole ever.

She opened the door and walked into the room, "Hey Jake" I heard him greet her and listened for a minute while they talked.

I took a deep breath and then stepped into the room, stopping at the door way to watch her warily…I know she could feel my eyes on her and I saw her shifting uncomfortably as she spoke with Jake. She was seated on the edge of his bed and I finally walked up behind her to rest one hand on her shoulder. She didn't flinch away but I felt her stiffen at my touch.

_**Dammit, you really screwed up Barnes.**_

"It's way past your bed time little man. Go to sleep…we're going to come by tomorrow before we leave to say goodbye" she said to him, pulling the covers up on him.

He smiled at her and nodded his head, a pleased expression on his face. She leaned down to kiss his head and then stood up and made her way out. I watched her leave and then turned back towards the Jake to take the spot where Eden had just been sitting.

"She's right you know…you should get some sleep buddy" I told him, ruffling his hair. He smiled up at me and nodded his head before turning onto his side and getting comfortable.

I got up and walked over to the door to turn off his light and heard him say, "Goodnight Uncle Bucky"

I smiled and replied, "Goodnight Jake" before shutting his door. I was hoping Eden would be waiting outside the door for me but she was nowhere in sight. I headed downstairs and found her sitting on the couch talking to Jill and Lynn…she didn't even look my way when I entered the room. Dave and Mark called me over to where they were sitting and I talked with them for a while, glancing over occasionally to sneak a peek at Eden. She was doing a good job of completely ignoring me and focusing only on what Jill and Lynn were saying. It was Jill who finally looked at her watch and announced that they should be going. We got up to say our goodbyes and head out to our cars. I shook Dave's hand and then watched him head over to where Jill and Eden were standing still talking to Lynn…he hugged Eden and then kissed Jill goodnight before getting in his truck to head home. I got in our SUV and waited for her to finish saying goodbye to Lynn…she finally turned and headed to the car, waving at Jill and telling her she would see her at home.

She said nothing to me as she got in the car and buckled her seatbelt. I was trying to give her some space and let her simmer down but it bothered me that she was giving me the cold shoulder. I knew I had fucked up…Eden had never really gotten angry at me before…at least not for any long period of time.

I finally couldn't stand it any longer, "Eden…I'm sor…"

She cut me off with her hand, "…don't talk to me right now Bucky..." Her voice didn't sound angry anymore; she almost sounded sad and that bothered me more than anything.

I frowned but did as she asked, not wanting to push it. I focused entirely on following Jill's car as she drove home. Once we reached Jill's house, I grabbed our overnight bag while Eden made her way inside. Jill directed me to the bedroom and then turned to tell Eden goodnight before excusing herself to head to bed. I heard Eden sigh and then follow me into the spare bedroom. I put our bag down on the dresser and then sat down on the bed to slip my boots off. I made my way into the bathroom and washed up quickly. When I stepped out she was digging in the bag and pulling out her night clothes. She walked over to the bathroom and closed the door behind her….the sound of the lock clicking into place was deafening. With a sigh, I undressed and placed my clothes on the dresser. I got in the bed and lay back to stare at the ceiling, trying to figure out what to say to her, how to fix this.

"_**Do you want him to ask you?"**_

"_**I didn't say no Bucky"**_

Lilah and Eden's words ran through my head and although I was extremely glad to hear the answer was no, all that joy was lost on account that Eden was mad at me.

I sat up in bed when I heard the door to the bathroom open and saw Eden walking out carrying her clothes in her hand. She laid them on the dresser next to mine and then turned to face me. She still had that sad look on her face and it tore me up inside to know that I had made her feel this way. I fully expected her to continue her silent treatment, maybe get in bed and turn her back to me. I was surprised when she walked to my side of the bed and sat next to me.

She reached over and took my hand in hers…she kept her face down as she rubbed her fingers through mine.

"Do you love me?" she asked quietly

"Yes Eden, of course I love you….you know that" I said, using my other hand to raise her face to mine.

"When you tell me you love me Bucky, I believe you. I know you mean it…I don't doubt you" she said, staring at me with a hurt look in her eyes as she continued, "So, please tell me why you don't believe me when I tell you I love you? What did I do to cause you to doubt me?"

I sat there as she kept talking, thinking hard about what she was saying, "Bucky, we have been through so much these last few weeks…the only reason I was able to get through any of it was because of you. I just need you to believe me when I say I love you. It's almost like you don't trust me"

I shook my head, "I trust you Eden…more than anyone….it's just...I just don't understand why?"

"Why what?" she asked, finally sounding frustrated, "Why I love you? Is that what you're asking me Bucky?"

"I'm broken. You're too good for me" I confessed.

I was shocked when she suddenly threw her leg over me and sat in my lap. She placed a hand on either side of my face and made me look at her while she spoke, "You are not broken Bucky. Don't ever let me hear you say those words again. They're not true…do you understand me? "

She was filled with so much raw emotion that I was a taken aback by the intensity of her words as she went on, "You are the strongest person I have ever met. Being with you makes me feel complete, like a whole person. I love you because you make me happy, because you make me feel safe, because you are you. There is no part of you that I don't love. Is that enough of a damn explanation for you? "

_**You have to stop listening to that damn voice in your head Bucky…this girl loves you.**_

I stared at her for a moment, admiring the fire in her eyes before smiling and replying, "Yes"

She looked at me in bewilderment before finally laughing out loud and pushing at my chest with her hands, "Asshole"

I grabbed her wrists with my hands and pulled her against my chest, "But I'm 100% your asshole" I said before leaning in to kiss her.

I released her wrists as the kiss continued and she wrapped her arms around my neck and let her fingers slide into my hair to massage my scalp.

She was the one to end the kiss, sitting back slightly to look at me, "I love you Bucky, always…if there is one thing in this world that you can believe in, it's my love for you"

I nodded my head, "I believe you. I'm sorry about earlier…it's just hard sometimes Eden. This voice in my head just keeps telling me how much of a monster I am"

"Well stop listening to that voice and listen to mine, you are not a monster" she said.

She leaned forward and laid her head on my chest…I wrapped my arms around her waist and we sat in silence for a long time. She finally rose up and covered her mouth as she yawned.

"Come on, let's get some sleep" I told her.

She rolled out of my lap and walked over to turn off the light before making her way back to the bed and slipping under the covers next to me. I lifted my arm so she could snuggle up to me and I heard her sigh as I wrapped my arm around her. I closed my eyes and relaxed, relieved that Eden wasn't angry at me anymore. The woman loved me…I may not understand it fully, but she did.

"Bucky" she said sleepily.

"Yeah?" I said.

"I didn't tell Lilah no" she whispered, her final way of reassuring me that she loved me.

I smiled and kissed her forehead, "I'm really glad to hear that….I love you"

Feeling her warm body next to mine was enough to put me into a restful slumber.

After waking up the next morning and getting dressed for the day, we followed Jill in our car to the bridal shop. As we drove through town, she kept pointing out landmarks and telling me funny stories about each one. She held my hand tightly and kept glancing at me with a smile. After our talk last night, I felt like our relationship was going to be even stronger….she had told me exactly what I needed to hear to put my insecurities to rest. Eden loved me just as much as I loved her…and now I knew that I wasn't the only one that had thought about taking our relationship to another level.

I put my arm around Eden while we sat on the couch in the bridal shop waiting for Jill to come out in her wedding gown. She eventually stood up and I watched her walk around to look at some wedding dresses that were on display. I noticed her pull one off the rack to get a closer look at it and I saw her glance back and smile at me.. I got up from the couch and came up behind her…she jumped when she felt my hands on her waist.

I leaned in and whispered, "You would look amazing in that"

She looked back at me, beaming…but before she could say anything, Jill came out of the dressing room. She put the dress back on the rack and I followed her over to admire Jill's dress.

"How about you put your dress on too Eden….so Bucky can see it" Jill said.

Eden looked over at me and I smiled at her, "I'd love to see it"

She bit her lip and finally shrugged her shoulders, "Okay" I watched as her and Jill went in search of the owner so she could pull Eden's dress from the back. I sat back on the couch and looked through a magazine while I waited for them to return. I finally heard footsteps approaching and looked up to see Eden stepping up onto the raised platform.

_**Wow!**_

She looked stunning in the long, navy blue dress. As she walked closer to me, I could see a flash of leg peeking from the slit up the side. I stood up and walked over to the stand beside her as she turned in front of the mirror.

"What do you think?" she asked, looking over her shoulder at me.

She smirked when I stood there speechless beside her, letting my eyes roam up and down her body.

"I'll take that as a compliment" she said, turning back towards the mirror.

I walked up behind her and saw her smile as I appeared in the reflection. I didn't see Jill or the owner of the bridal shop anywhere so I leaned down to lay soft kisses on Eden's bare shoulder, enjoying the sharp intake of breath she took.

"Bucky" she warned.

I continued to kiss my way up her neck, enjoying the almost inaudible moan that came from her. She jumped when she heard Jill's voice coming down the hallway and quickly stepped away from me…I smirked as I saw her shake her head and wag her finger at me.

"Hey guys, I'm going to be a little bit…Ms. Cathy wants to adjust just a few things on my dress. If you guys want to go walk around town for a little bit, we can just meet up at the diner down the street for lunch in about an hour" she said.

"Okay, that sounds good. It will be nice to do a little window shopping" Eden said.

"You need some help unzipping your dress?" Jill asked.

"No, that's okay...Bucky can do it" she said, laughing when she saw the sly smile Jill gave before she turned around and walked to the back.

Eden headed toward the dressing rooms but turned around when she saw I wasn't following her, "You coming?" she asked, grinning at me.

I followed her to the dressing room and she held the door open for me, looking around before she stepped inside and locked the door. I looked around and noticed the jeans and shirt she had been wearing were folded neatly on a bench, her bra sitting on top.

"Unzip me please" she said huskily, looking over her shoulder at me.

I swallowed hard and stepped forward to reach for the zipper. I felt her shiver as I drew the zipper down and I was enjoying the sight of her skin peeking through. She slipped the dress down her body and stepped out of it carefully before reaching for the hanger. She still had her back to me so all I could see was her bare back and the black panties she wore. I couldn't help what was happening beneath my jeans, seeing her this way was an absolute turn on.

Knowing that there was no way we could get away with having sex in the dressing room of a bridal shop, I settled for the next best thing. Eden had the dress back on the hanger and turned to reach for her clothes. She glanced up at me and the small smile disappeared from her face when she saw the look on my face. Before she could even say a word, I turned her back around, grabbed her hands and placed them on the wall of the dressing room.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

I leaned down and started kissing her neck again before answering her question, "Giving you a taste of what you've been waiting for"

"Bucky, we can't…what if…." she stopped mid-sentence when she felt my hand slide down her stomach and into her panties. I smirked when I heard her gasp as I slid my finger inside of her.

I wrapped my other arm around her waist and held her tight against my body, letting her feel every hard inch of what was waiting for her when we finally made it home.

As I slid my finger in and out of her, she rubbed up against me and I tried not to let it distract me from my task. The moment my thumb found that sweet, swollen nub and started teasing it, she leaned her head back and exposed her neck further to me…I took the opportunity to gently nip the skin of her shoulder and neck, careful not to leave any marks.

"I'm getting close" she moaned softly. I picked up the pace, my thumb rubbing circles over her clit while my fingers pumped in and out of her. It wasn't long before she came hard and I had to remove my hand from her waist and place it over her mouth to silence the moan that tried to escape her lips. She was shivering in my grasp and when her orgasm was finally over, I removed both my hands from her and turned her around to see a very satisfied smile on her face.

She leaned up to kiss me softly before slowly sinking to her knees in front of me. I looked down at her and groaned when I saw her reach for the button of my jeans, "Eden you don't have to..."

"Shhhh, not another word…I want to" she said, looking up at me. I closed my eyes and leaned back against the wall as she unbuttoned and unzipped my jeans quickly. Another shiver ran through me when I felt her pull my jeans and boxers down over my hips. I sucked in a large breath when I felt her take me into her mouth. I opened my eyes and looked down at her as she moved her mouth up and down me, swirling her tongue around the tip each time she reached the top. I couldn't help myself when I reached down to run one hand through her hair as she moved up and down the length of me. Seeing her kneeling in front of me, her mouth wrapped tightly around me was almost enough to make me go immediately. I closed my eyes so I could enjoy the feeling of Eden's mouth for just a little bit longer. The moment her hand wrapped around the base of my penis and squeezed lightly, I felt myself lose control. She continued to swirl her tongue around me until my orgasm was done and then stood up slowly, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand.

I reached down to adjust myself before zipping and buttoning my pants back up. I sat down and watched her as she redressed…she kept glancing my way and shaking her head with a smile on her face.

"What?" I finally asked.

"That was very…naughty" she said quietly as she reached down to put her shoes on her feet.

Once she was completely dressed, she unlocked the door and peeked her head out to see if anyone was around…satisfied that no one had heard what was going on in our dressing room, she reached one hand out to me and the other grabbed her dress.

Before I let her pull me through the door, I leaned down and whispered in her ear, "Just imagine how much naughtier it will be tonight"


	75. Chapter 75

**I know you guys were maybe hoping for a smut filled chapter...sorry to disappoint. This is more about the fluffs today. I promise the next chapter will be full of the M-rated stuff. Enjoy. As always, please comment or review.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

My heart was pounding as I walked out of the dressing room, looking around nervously, afraid someone had heard what Bucky and I had been doing. I was dragging him behind me by one hand and carrying my bridesmaids dress in the other. He was taking his damn sweet time, but I just wanted to get out of there as fast as possible. I'd die from embarrassment if we had been heard. I had grown up in this town…everyone knew each other so there was a good possibility of running into someone that knew me, or worse yet, knew my parents.

I heard him chuckle behind me and I turned to see that damn smirk on his face.

"You're enjoying this aren't you?" I said as I maneuvered us through the bridal shop and towards the exit.

"Nope, I was just enjoying you…" he said with a wink. I turned around and my mouth dropped open. He laughed and held up his hand, "…I mean I was just enjoying your reaction…" I turned around but I heard him mutter under his breath, "…enjoying your reaction to me enjoying you…" I rolled my eyes and laughed but didn't turn around.

I felt Bucky suddenly stop walking and I turned to face him, "Stop playing your games Barnes, let's get out of here" I said quickly, tugging at his hand to get him moving again.

He was smiling and I saw him reach in the pockets of his leather jacket, "I think I left my phone on the couch…go ahead, I'll be right behind you" he said as he turned around to head to the back of the shop again. I saw him glance back at me and use his hands to shoo me towards the door, grinning at me.

He let out a loud laugh when he saw me flip him off and stick my tongue out at him. I turned and continued shuffling to the door.

The bridal shop had been empty when we had arrived but now I could see there were two women near the exit, looking through a rack of dresses. I kept my head down, relieved that they seemed to be fully engrossed in their conversation and ignoring me as I made a hasty retreat towards the door. I had my hand on the handle, so close to freedom, when I heard a voice from my past say my name, "Eden?"

_**FUCK! **_

I froze but didn't look up right away…I knew who the voice belonged to and I was in no mood to deal with Kimberly Chapman. She had hated me in high school and I felt the exact same way about her…ever since the time I found out she was spreading rumors about Brooke. I had found Brooke crying in the bathroom after school one day and the sight of my normally overly confident best friend in tears had driven me over the edge. I had confronted Kimberly, the most popular yet hated girl in school, in front of her friends and half the football team. To this day, I don't remember exactly what I said to her…blind rage had taken over and words just spewed from my mouth. Brooke insists it was an amazing sight to see…all I remember is the stunned look on Kimberly's face when I finished and the loud applause coming from the football team.

I looked up finally and there she stood, still just as beautiful as she had been in high school…that hateful smile still on her face. It was a shame that someone so pretty on the outside was so ugly on the inside.

"That is you…look Deanna, it's Eden Page" she said, turning to her friend. I recognized Deanna Starkley right away and nodded my head at her and giving her a small smile. I had always like Deanna but never understood how or why she was friends with someone like Kimberly. She had been on the cheerleading squad with Jill…her and I had never had a problem with each other.

"Hey Eden...are you here trying on dresses with Jill?" Deanna asked, looking around the shop in search of Jill.

"She's in the back having some adjustments done on her dress…" I held up my own bridesmaid's dress for her to see, "…and I already have mine" I said, doing my best to ignore Kimberly and the dirty look she was throwing my way.

"Oh, it's beautiful" she said smiling.

"What are you doing here?" I said, intentionally not acknowledging Kimberly.

She held up her left hand and I could see the sparkly ring on her finger, "I just got engaged" she said, a bright smile on her face.

"Congratulations Deanna…that's wonderful" I said, genuinely happy for her.

"I don't notice any ring on your finger Eden. Are you still having a hard time finding someone?" Kimberly piped in suddenly, a smug smile on her face.

"Kimberly!" Deanna said loudly, giving her friend a cross look, "Cut it out" she said, softer this time.

I bit my tongue and let my eyes slowly settle on her…I took a deep breath before speaking, "Nope, I'm not a leech…I didn't latch on to the first rich guy I laid my eyes on…how's your husband doing Kimberly? Have you sucked him dry yet?"

I had heard from Jill that Kimberly had married some guy whose family was loaded...according to her, the guy was completely devoted to Kimberly and gave her anything she asked for, no matter the cost. Jill had also said the guy wasn't much to look at but that wasn't why Kimberly had married him...what the guy lacked in looks, his trust fund more than made up for.

Kimberly flashed Deanna an angry look when she heard her soft chuckle and then turned her cold eyes on me.

"Well, at least I have someone. It must be hard on you Eden…watching your best friend getting married while you're stuck being all alone. I feel sorry for you actually" she said, faking a pout.

My mouth dropped open, my hands clenched into tight fists, and I unknowingly took a small step forward. Kimberly hesitated a second but then her eyes flickered to something behind me and I saw a slow smile spread across her face. She stood up straighter, thrusting her chest out more, her hand reaching up to smooth her hair down. I turned around and saw what had garnered her attention.

_**Bucky!**_

He was making his way towards me, looking only at me...completely ignoring the two women standing beside me. Of course Kimberly was checking him out, how could she not? Every single sexy thing about him was right there on display: his striking blue eyes, the dimple on his chin, his strong masculine jaw, the muscled chest and abs peeking from behind the leather jacket…even that damn sexy stride of his was a turn on.

_**And he only has eyes for you Eden.**_

I heard Kimberly let out a low growl of pleasure, "Damn…who is that?" she said to Deanna "He's heading my way…quick Deanna, how do I look?" she finished, turning toward her friend.

Deanna frowned at her and shook her head, turning back to watch as Bucky approached.

_**Of course, she assumes he is coming over because of her…how stuck up can a person be?**_

Before Bucky or I had a chance to say anything to each other, Kimberly stepped forward a couple of steps in front of me and smiled at Bucky, "Hey there, I'm Kimberly"

Bucky glanced my way quickly and saw me roll my eyes. I caught the mischievous look in his eye before he turned back to Kimberly and plastered the biggest, sexiest smile on his face before speaking, "Hi there Kimberly, I'm Bucky"

"Well Bucky…I've never seen you around town before…you must be new around here" she said.

He shrugged, "Actually I was only here for the weekend…I'm heading home today"

Kimberly stuck her lip out, "Well that's too bad…I was thinking that me and you could get some dinner tonight" I was fuming when she reached out and touched Bucky's chest with the tips of her fingers.

I stood there with my hand on my hip, face suddenly hot from anger as I watched her flirt with Bucky….the desire to snatch her up by her little blonde ponytail was overwhelming.

_**I swear if she reaches out and touches him one more time, I will break every fucking finger on her hand.**_

"I don't think my girlfriend would like that much" Bucky said…he grinned and looked my way, "Baby, you wouldn't be okay with that, right?" he said, putting his arms out to me.

I stepped forward, bumping my shoulder against Kimberly as I brushed past her and stepped into his open arms. He hugged me tightly and then used his hand to tilt my face upwards, laying a kiss on my lips…I was surprised when I felt him deepen it and slip his tongue into my mouth to massage my own. I forgot where we were for a moment and melted into that kiss, bringing my hands to his chest to grasp his jacket collar and pull him closer. He finally pulled away breathless and smiled down at me, "Well baby, you wouldn't like that right?" he said again.

I shook my head, "No" I looked over at Kimberly with a sly smile, "I wouldn't be okay with that at all...as you can see Kimberly, you don't actually need to feel sorry for me at all"

I have to say, I enjoyed the shocked expression on her face…it was a very satisfying moment. I glanced at Deanna and saw the amused expression on her face.

"Deanna, it was good seeing you again" I said before turning to Kimberly and leaning forward to whisper in her ear, "You're lucky I didn't break your fucking fingers when you touched him"

She stepped back with a gasp and nearly stumbled into one of the dress racks.

"Have a nice day ladies" I said brightly before taking Bucky's hand and walking out of the bridal shop. I dragged him down the block for several feet before we finally both busted out laughing.

"I will never forget that look on her face…for as long as I live" I giggled "Uh, I hated that girl in high school…I'm so glad you showed up when you did…it was perfect timing.

He smiled sheepishly, "I know…I showed up right then on purpose. I overheard the awful things she said to you"

"You did that on purpose?!" I said, turning to him with a smile and remembering that mischievous look I had seen in his eyes.

He nodded and grinned back at me.

I stood there and stared at him for a moment before leaning up and kissing him on the cheek, "James Buchanan Barnes, you are the most amazing man I have ever met…I love you"

"And I love you" he said. We had only walked few feet before he spoke up again, "Did you really mean what you said about breaking her fingers for touching me?"

Thinking about the way she touched his chest brought a sudden flash of anger back through me and I looked over at him, "What do you think?" I said through gritted teeth.

He stopped walking for a second and laughed, a surprised look on his face, "Wow…remind me to never get on your bad side. Brooke was right. You're downright scary when you're angry"

"Damn right" I said, grabbing his hand once more. We window shopped for a while, stopping in a few different stores to look at things. We were passing a small bookstore when Bucky suddenly stopped and turned to me, "Wait here for a minute, I want to go get something really quick" he said.

I shrugged my shoulders at him, "Okay" and then walked over to a bench in front of the shop and sat down, laying my head back and enjoying the crisp clean air.

Bucky was only gone for a few minutes, but I heard the bell on the door ding when he walked back out. I opened my eyes when I felt him sit down beside me with a paper bag.

"What did you get?" I asked curiously. I sat up when I saw the sweetest smile form on his face.

He opened the bag and pulled out a large, thick book. "It's an Encyclopedia of Dinosaurs…I thought Jake might like it"

I watched him put it back in the bag carefully. I remembered how great he had been with the kids yesterday at the party. Initially I had been worried he wouldn't feel comfortable but he had surprised me…just like he always did. The kids loved him and I saw his eyes brighten each time one of them would call him "Uncle Bucky" The shocked expression on his face when Lilah kissed him goodnight made my heart nearly explode.

"Bucky?" I asked.

"What?"

"Did you ever want to have kids…you know…before you left for the war?"

He looked over at me, a very serious expression on his face, "Absolutely…I wanted a house full of children….let me rephrase that, I WANT a house full of children"

I smiled at his answer and nodded my head before looking at my watch, "We should get going? We need to meet Jill for lunch" I said, standing up.

Bucky took my hand wordlessly and we made our way towards the restaurant in silence. We were almost there when he finally spoke again.

"What about you?" he said quietly.

"Huh?"

"Did you…I mean do you…want kids?" he asked, keeping his head up, eyes forward.

I glanced at him, smiling when I saw the anxious expression on his face, "Yes, I would love to have kids…with the right guy, of course"

"The right guy?" he said, "Well, how do you know when you find him?"

I took a deep breath and felt my heart pounding, "…I…I think…I already did" I finished, feeling the blush spreading across my cheeks as I looked over at Bucky.

He stopped walking and squeezed my hand, "Good answer" he said softly before leaning down to kiss me. I felt his hands find my waist and when he pulled back, he just stared into my eyes for a long time, caressing my face with his hand.

After we ate lunch, I hugged Jill and we said our goodbyes. We had one more stop to make before we headed back home. While we drove to Mark's house, my mind was thinking about what was in store for me that night. Bucky's "taste of what lie ahead" earlier in the dressing room had my heart pounding just thinking about it. It had been a long week…a very, sexually frustrating long week.

As soon as we pulled into the driveway and got out of our car, the kids came running out the front door. Lilah ran into my arms and I scooped her up, sitting her on my hip…Jake ran straight to Bucky and he leaned down and picked the small boy up easily, carrying him into the house as Lilah and I followed.

When the telephone rang, Mark got up to answer it quickly but not soon enough…the sound of baby Seth crying was soon echoing through the living room. With a sigh, Lynn got up from her spot on the couch to head to the nursery. Lilah was standing on the couch behind me, seemingly content as she played with my long hair. She was begging Bucky to let her play with his hair next. I looked over at Jake and saw the somber expression on his face...he kept looking over at Bucky and then back down at his hands. I nudged Bucky and looked Jake's way, he understood immediately.

"Hey Jake, come here" he said, motioning the boy over to him, "What's wrong buddy?" he said, once Jake stood in front of him.

He shrugged his shoulders, "I'm going to miss you Uncle Bucky" he said. I looked over at Bucky and saw the shocked expression on his face when a tear slid down Jake's cheek.

"Hey now, no tears, okay? It's not like you won't ever see us again. We're going to come back and visit again" Bucky told him. I chimed in, "Yeah Jake, you know you'll see us at Aunt Jill's wedding. Uncle Bucky's going to be my date, isn't that right?" I said

I hadn't officially asked Bucky to go with me to the wedding….I just assumed he wouldn't mind it…apparently I had assumed correctly because Bucky instantly said, "That's right"

Jake nodded his head but didn't say anything else.

"Hey, I got something for you today" he said as he reached over to the side table next to the couch and grabbed the brown paper bag.

Jake looked over at him, suddenly curious, "What is it?"

"Open it up and see" Bucky chuckled.

It felt like my face was going to crack from the large smile as I watched Jake open the bag. He absolutely loved it and I could tell Bucky was glad he had found it for him. Jake wrapped his arm around his neck, "Thank you Uncle Bucky…I love it" he said. After that, Jake's mood improved drastically.

We were able to visit for them for a little while longer before we decided it was time to leave. After saying goodbye to Lynn and Mark, we both gave the kids great big hugs and then climbed back into the SUV to head home. As we drove out of town, I looked over at Bucky…he seemed to be deep in thought.

"What's on your mind Mr. Barnes?" I teased

He shook his head, "Those kids…they make me feel ready….you know….to have one of my own" he said quietly.

I didn't say anything…I just smiled at him before laying my head back against the seat. I felt him take my hand and he didn't let it go for the entire ride home


	76. Chapter 76

I always get sleepy on long drives, especially if I'm not the one doing the driving. I was having a hard time keeping my eyes open, especially with Bucky rubbing his thumb so softly on the back of my hand. I wasn't completely asleep when we pulled up to the apartment, but my eyes were closed and I was curled up comfortably in my seat.

"Wake up Sleeping Beauty" I heard Bucky say as he put the car in park and turned it off, his hand slipping from mine.

I smiled but kept my eyes closed, "Sleeping Beauty only woke up when she was kissed by her true love"

I felt his hands brush my hair away from my face and I opened my eyes the moment his lips touched mine.

I saw him smirking as he pulled away, "Well what do you know, it worked"

I felt the blush spreading across my cheeks, "Of course it did…you're my true love" I said softly before reaching for the door and stepping out of the SUV. Bucky grabbed our bag from the back seat and took my hand as we walked towards the entrance to the building. I laid my head on his shoulder as we walked upstairs, smiling up at him when he looked down at me.

He opened the door and allowed me to walk in first…I laid my purse on the small table by the door but didn't bother flipping on the light switch. I heard Bucky drop our bag on the floor and a second later I felt his strong hands around my waist.

I felt his warm breath on my neck as he whispered, "We're finally home…I think it's time"

I turned around to face him, giving him my best confused expression, "Time for what?" I asked, trying hard not to smile.

The disappointed look on his face made me crack a smile and when he realized I was teasing him, he growled and pulled me closer, "I'm going to make you pay for that" he promised, leaning down to kiss down my neck.

I pulled away from him with a grin on my face and started walking backwards, taking each step deliberately slow. I reached down and unbuttoned the first button of my shirt slowly. I had been waiting for this moment for an entire week and I was going to enjoy every second of it.

He watched me as I took another step back and reached down to open the second button. He took a step forward and removed his leather jacket as I took a step back. His steps were much larger and quicker than mine so he caught up with me just as I undid the last button of my shirt.

He was leaning down to kiss me when his cell phone rang…he closed his eyes and let out a loud sigh. I couldn't help but giggle as he reached into the pocket of his jeans to pull his phone out, rolling his eyes when he saw who was calling.

"Steve, this better be fucking important" he said, not even bothering to say hello...a wild grin spread across his face when I started to slide my shirt open.

"Yeah, we just got back in to town...matter of fact, we are walking in the door right now" he said. I closed my shirt and folded my arms across my chest…I giggled when he frowned and reached out to pull my shirt back open.

"Yeah sure Steve…what time?...Okay, I'll see you then" Bucky slid his phone back in his pocket and gave me his full attention again.

"What was that all about?" I asked, reaching out to slide my hands across his chest.

"He wants me to meet him tomorrow to take a look at something" he replied, closing his eyes as I continued touching him.

"Take a look at what?"

"Don't know, don't care…at least not right this second I don't" he said, opening his eyes and grabbing my wrists, "All I care about right now is you"

He pulled my arms around his neck and once I had them securely wrapped around him, he reached down and picked me up so I could wrap my legs around his waist. He leaned me up against the wall as his lips crashed into mine. I moaned into the kiss and slid my tongue into his mouth. He pushed his hips into me and I gasped when I felt how hard he was under his jeans.

"Bedroom" I choked out, "Now!"

I heard him snicker as he reached down to hold me close to him and walk us towards the bedroom. He let me down as soon as we entered and I stepped backwards towards the bed. Bucky reached down to pull his shirt off and stalk towards me, a devilish smile on his face. I bit my lip and reached down to pull my own off. He bent down and kissed me hard…I felt him reach down and unbutton my jeans and quickly unzip them, yanking them down my legs. The look in his eyes was enough to cause heat to rush to the pit of my stomach. He waited until I had stepped out of them before he grabbed my hips and pulled me against him again.

One hand went to my face, pulling me towards his mouth…the other slid from my hip and down between my legs. I felt him smile into the kiss when his hand felt the moistened fabric of my panties. I felt him start to slide the fabric aside and I was anxiously waiting for him to slip his finger inside of me when my phone suddenly rang. The familiar ringtone brought a groan from my lips and I stepped back from him, panting heavily.

"Leave it" he demanded when he saw me reach down for my pants to retrieve my phone.

"This is one call that I actually can't ignore" I said, pulling it from my pocket. I turned it around so he could see the name on the caller ID: Mom

_**She had to pick the worst possible time to call me.**_

I saw Bucky's eyes widen slightly and smile. In the entire time we had been together, he had never heard me on the phone with my mom. I had called her earlier this week after my run in with Deacon Lister but Bucky had been at work and I had only gotten to talk to her for a few minutes.

I lay down on the bed and motioned for Bucky to do the same…I looked down to answer and then put it on speaker phone. When I looked up, Bucky was sliding his jeans down his hips and smiling at me.

My mouth dropped open but no words came out….he made his way over to the bed and climbed in beside me.

"Eden?" I heard my mom's voice come from the phone.

"…Hey mom…sorry, I was uh…in the middle of something"

Bucky laid his head on my stomach and my hands instinctually went to his hair, smoothing it down…I jumped when I felt his fingers begin to trace patterns on the skin.

He was looking at me as I talked to my mother…listening to her ask the normal mom questions: How's business going? Am I eating enough? How are Jill and Brooke? Have I met anyone?

He glanced up with a smile when she asked that last question, waiting to see how I would answer it.

"…Actually mom, I did…I mean I have met someone…" I stammered.

"Well why didn't you call and tell me dear? Tell me all about him" she gushed happily.

I smiled when I saw the grin on Bucky's face, "Well, his name is Bucky and he's insanely good looking…."

Bucky listened as I told my mom how I met him and how happy he had made me…he covered his mouth to keep my mom from hearing him laugh as she got more and more excited.

"Well honey, he sounds like a wonderful young man. How serious is it between you two?" she finally asked the big question and I looked down at Bucky. I saw the sad look that crossed his face when I hesitated to answer her and I reached down to grab his chin and shake my head at him.

_**Tell her Eden…tell her so he can know…so that he can hear it. **_

"Serious enough that I asked him to move in with me. I love him. I think he might be the one mom" I said, staring into Bucky's eyes as I spoke. He sat up suddenly and moved closer to me, taking my face in his hands and laying a soft kiss on my lips.

"Oh baby, that's wonderful to hear. When do we get to meet this young man?" I heard my mom ask.

"I don't know...maybe…."

She interrupted me before I could say anything else, "Bring him to Christmas this year! We're going to do it at Aunt Linda's this year in Colorado…that's one of the reasons I was calling you. He can meet the whole family"

I looked at Bucky inquisitively, silently asking his permission. I wanted him to say yes…I wanted my family to meet the man who had changed my life…and I desperately wanted Bucky to meet them too.

He smiled and nodded at me. I touched his face and mouthed the words "Thank you" to him before I told my mom, "Okay, we'll come to Christmas. I know he wants to meet everyone"

We chatted for a bit longer before my mom finally said, "Well it's getting late dear so I'll let you go…your dad just wants to talk to you for a quick second"

"Okay mom, love you"

I heard her in the background call out my dad's name and then the shuffling as she handed him the phone.

"How's my little Nerys doing?" he asked.

I quickly grabbed the phone and took him off speakerphone when I heard him use my middle name, "Hey dad, I'm doing fine…how's work going?"

Bucky looked me questioningly and I shook my head at him. He had an amused expression on his face when he noticed me blushing. He scooted down my body and started laying soft kisses against my stomach. I reached down and smacked him lightly on the head…he peeked up at me, his hair partially covering his face. The wicked grin I saw made the heat rush to all the right places and I shook my head at him. He simply put his finger over his mouth to shush me and leaned back down to resume his kisses.

I heard my dad on the other end of the phone talking all about his work and I really tried to listen…I even managed to ask him a few questions. Bucky was making it nearly impossible to concentrate on what he was saying. I jumped when I felt Bucky's fingers run down my thigh and I looked his way again, swallowing hard when I saw that hungry look in his eyes. His finger trailed higher up and touched the fabric of my panties, sliding over the wetness and bringing a smile to his face. I threw my head back and covered my mouth to keep my dad from hearing the moan.

"Eden, did you hear me dear? I said, I better go…your mom had dinner ready" I heard my dad saying loudly.

"…oh, sorry dad….okay, I'll talk to you later…love you. Bye" I said quickly and hung up the phone. I threw it on the nightstand and grabbed a handful of Bucky's hair, yanking him up to look at me.

"That was not funny" I said, trying to sound angry…it was pointless because at that moment he slid his finger underneath and inside of me. I released his hair and leaned back again onto the pillow, gripping the sheets with both hands. He pulled it out and I groaned loudly at him, "Stop teasing me dammit"

He laughed and moved to lie beside me, leaning on his elbow and letting his other hand roam up and down my thigh again.

"What's a Nerys?" he asked softly, staring down at me.

"Who" I said.

"Huh?" he said.

"I think what you meant to say is who is Nerys" I replied, "…and the answer is me…it's my middle name, Eden Nerys Page. My dad always calls me that...he's the ONLY one allowed to call me that since he picked out the name"

"Eden Nerys Page" Bucky said slowly, "Hmm…I like it, maybe I'll start calling you that too" His hand was moving up my thigh again, getting awfully close to the wetness between my legs.

I narrowed my eyes at him, "Don't even think about it….Buchanan"

He smirked when he heard me use his middle name and let his hand wander back down my thigh again.

I saw him open his mouth again to say something but I stopped him, "No more talking Bucky…I've been waiting all week for this, remember?"

He grinned at me and started to reach for the waistband of my panties but the phone on the dresser started ringing again and he stopped.

I groaned in frustration and reached for the phone, "Move!" I demanded and motioned for Bucky to get off me. He stood up from the bed and watched as I got up with the phone and marched out of the bedroom, "Stay" I said when he tried to follow me. I looked down at the ringing phone and saw it was Brooke but I didn't answer. I walked all the way to living room before laying it next to Bucky's phone and marching back towards the bedroom. I slammed the door shut loudly when I walked back in causing Bucky to look up at me from where he sat on the bed.

"No more phone calls. No more interruptions. Not until I get what I want from you" I said, slinking towards him.

He stood up from the bed, "What exactly is it you want from me Eden?"

I didn't answer him…I reached out and hooked the waist band of his boxers with my thumbs and pulled them down his legs. I looked up at him as I stood back up to face him again. He stood very still, very controlled…I reached back behind me and unsnapped my bra and then slid my own panties down my legs. We stood in front of each other completely nude, not touching, not talking…just staring into each other's eyes.

I took the first step but that was all it took to put Bucky in motion. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me into his chest to kiss me hungrily. I could feel him, long and hard against my belly, pressing in to my flesh. His tongue slipped into my mouth and I wrapped my arms around his neck to pull him closer. I threw my head back when he started kissing down my neck and then let one hand slid down between my legs. I was soaked and his finger slid in easily, one at first and then another. He was pumping his finger into me slowly while simultaneously kissing me in such a way that I felt my knees shaking, threatening at any moment to give out on me.

"Bucky…I can't….can't stand up anymore" I moaned out. I felt him push me back towards the bed and when my legs hit the mattress, I crawled back onto it and used my finger to beckon him to me. I laid my head back as I felt him settle onto the bed in front of me and use his hands to part my legs. He kissed up my thigh slowly and I felt light flicks of his tongue on my skin, causing goose bumps to form on my flesh.

I whimpered the moment his mouth found the heat between my legs, his tongue sliding along the length of me until he found my swollen clit. He focused on that small nub, his tongue circling it slowly while two fingers slid in and out of me. I couldn't think, couldn't focus…not on anything except the pleasurable tingle radiating throughout my body. I arched my back, pushing myself closer to his mouth, moaning when he sucked on the swollen nub. It pushed me past my breaking point and I called out his name as the orgasm washed over me. He pulled his fingers out but continued the slow flicks of his tongue as I shuddered against him.

Bucky sat up finally, wiping his mouth with his hand and smiling down at me as he positioned himself between my legs. I reached down and wrapped my hands around him, sliding up and down the length and he threw his head back and closed his eyes. I watched him grit his teeth and suck in a deep breath as I cupped his balls in my hand and squeezed gently. He opened his eyes suddenly and pushed my hand away, reaching down to flip me over on my stomach. I felt his hands on my hips yanking me up onto my knees before he pulled me back towards him. In one swift and smooth movement, he slid into me…his hands gripping my waist as he thrust into me from behind.

We had never had sex this way before….it was a different angle and allowed for him to penetrate me even deeper. I was surprised at how quickly the tingle was coming back to me…deep in the pit of my stomach again. In just a few strokes, Bucky already had me well on my way to a second release. I pushed back against him as he thrust and squeezed my thighs together to cause more friction….I smiled when he groaned in response.

I whimpered when I felt him pull out of me and when I no longer felt the warmth of his body against mine. I felt his hands on my waist again, flipping me over so that I was on my back, facing him again.

He leaned over me and I stared back at him in confusion, unsure of why he had stopped so suddenly when we had both been enjoying ourselves.

"…why…did you stop?" I managed to croak out, reaching up to touch his face with my hand.

His blue eyes stared into mine and I glanced down at those pouty lips when he spoke, "I want to look into your eyes when I make love to you"

He leaned down and kissed me so tenderly before I felt him enter me again, slower this time, more gentle. I gasped into the kiss and closed my eyes. I reached around him and let my hands rub the small of his back while he found his pace…a pace that was slow but steady. It went on for what seemed like forever…the slow push of his hips, a delicate kiss, a caress of his fingers on my face. I felt the warmth start to form in my belly again and I opened my eyes, "Bucky" I whispered. I didn't have to say another word, he knew I was close. He reached down and pulled one of my legs around his waist, finding a deeper angle and quickening his pace.

I started to close my eyes again but Bucky whispered, "No, open your eyes. Look at me" he begged hoarsely.

I did as he asked and watched him, looking down at me with so much love in his eyes. In only took a few more thrusts before he pushed me over the edge…his blue eyes locked onto mine as the pleasure radiated through me. His orgasm followed quickly after and he leaned down to kiss me before rolling off and lying down beside me. I immediately rolled to my side, laying my head on his chest and reaching for his hand.

We laid there enjoying the warmth of each other's bodies, basking in the glow of our release.

I whispered, "I love you Bucky Barnes"

"I love you too"


	77. Chapter 77

**Taking it in a new direction guys...let me know what you think about the latest situation. Enjoy**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The alarm on my phone went off at 6:30 the next morning and I growled as I fumbled for it in the dark. I usually got to sleep for another hour but when Steve had called last night, he had asked me to be at SHIELD at 8:00am so he could show me something. At the time, I had thought nothing of it…my mind was focusing only on Eden at the moment he called. It was only late last night as Eden and I had crawled back in bed to go to sleep that I began to think about what he might have wanted to show me.

I was sliding my hand back and forth on the nightstand trying to find my phone without having to open my eyes. I continued reaching around until I felt it touch the tips of my fingers…it must have been on the edge of the small table and I heard it fall onto the floor.

"Dammit" I muttered as I threw back the covers to bend down and feel around for it.

I heard Eden groan and roll over to face my direction, "Ugh, make it stop" she said sleepily, pulling the covers over her head.

I finally picked up the phone and turned off the alarm before looking her direction, "Sorry" I said quietly. She reached her hand and motioned me towards her…I crawled back into the bed and leaned over her, kissing her gently on the forehead.

"Good morning" I told her, brushing some hair out of her face.

"Mmm…morning" she said with a yawn, "You're up early…it's still dark outside"

"I have to meet Steve at 8:00….go back to bed" I said before crawling out of the bed and making my way to the bathroom. Eden was still asleep when I got out of the shower and I tried to be quiet as I got dressed. By 7:30 I had eaten some cereal and was ready to leave. I walked quietly back into the bedroom and saw her getting out of bed finally. She had her hands in the air as she stretched, her shirt riding up her stomach to show a sliver of soft skin.

"I'm getting ready to head out" I said as I walked over to her.

She wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me on the cheek, "Have a good day...I love you"

"Love you" I said, before walking out the apartment and heading down to the car.

When I pulled in to the parking lot at SHIELD, I could already see Steve waiting out front for me…standing next to him was Clint Barton.

_**Shit, something's up.**_

I walked slowly to where they were standing, searching both of their faces for some answers as to what was going on.

"Hey Buck" Steve said with a worried look on his face.…that's when I knew without a shadow of a doubt that something serious was going on.

"Hey Steve" I said, patting him on the back. I turned to Clint and shook his hand, noticing the small cut above his eye…it was fresh, happening sometime within the last 24 hours.

"Which of you wants to tell me what the hell is going on?" I asked grimly.

"Let's go inside Bucky…there are some things that Clint and I think you should see" Steve said. I stared at him for a moment, analyzing the look on his face. I had seen that expression on his face before, most recently when I had joined him for that mission…the one that had been a complete failure…the one where I broke down and lost it.

"Hydra?" I said with gritted teeth.

Steve nodded his head and then looked around uncomfortably, "Come on, Clint can explain" he said, motioning towards the entrance.

I followed the two them, my mind racing the entire time we made our way to a private conference room.

Once we were seated at the table, Clint pulled a file out and slid it across the table to me. I swallowed hard, trying not to let my hands shake as I reached out to open the folder marked: Top Secret

My heart stopped when I saw the picture of the man paper clipped to the dossier inside: Milton Kaine

I leaned back in my chair and sighed deeply before running my hands down my face. Milton Kaine was one of the memories I had about HYDRA that I couldn't forget. HYDRA had always wiped my memory after each mission before putting me back on ice. After the incident on the helicarrier, I didn't return to them and my brain was never wiped clean. Those few weeks after Steve had found me were a jumble of memories that kept trying to resurface. That first month, I was able to recall my most recent memories of HYDRA, the last 30 or so years were clearer…before that was still a blur, I was only able to recall bits and pieces.

Steve could tell by my reaction that I recognized the man. He gave me a moment before he finally asked, "What do you know about him Bucky?"

Steve and Clint sat back and listened as I began, "He's a very dangerous man…he will kill anyone…man, woman, child…it doesn't matter. He will do whatever it takes to get what he wants and be as brutal as he can in the process…he likes inflicting pain. I first met him about 8 years ago when I was brought out of cryo freeze to assassinate a government official in Kiev. I had been on ice for much longer than normal…about 13 years. He was sent by HYDRA to help me acclimate to the ever changing world…basically, he was in charge of me and took care of my training. I was confused when I was awakened…everything had changed so drastically since the last time I had opened my eyes. He spent a few months training me in new techniques, new technology, and new weapons. He made me more ruthless…he made me an even more skilled killer. He accompanied me on my last two assignments…HYDRA sent him to make sure I completed my task and that I returned. When I was awakened to assassinate Director Fury, Kaine wasn't there…they let me go on my own with no handler. That's one of the reasons I was able to just leave Steve…any other time, I would have been picked up immediately by my handler and taken back to have my memory erased"

Steve nodded, "Why do you think he wasn't sent that time?"

I shrugged my shoulder, "No idea" I turned to Clint, "I'm assuming Barton knows though. By the looks of that cut over his eye, he has been on an assignment…what did you find out?"

Clint nodded his head, "Natasha's man in Kiev contacted her a few days ago. She had him keeping his ear to the ground, just in case anything about HYDRA came up. He started to hear some rumors a few weeks ago...Kaine's name came up more than once. Natasha and I went there to see what we could find out…ran into a little trouble, but nothing we couldn't handle. Apparently, in the time he spent training you Bucky, you made quite an impression on him. In his mind, HYDRA wasn't using you to your full potential…you were their ultimate weapon and they were keeping you on the sideline. In the last 5 years, each time a situation would present itself, he would demand that you be taken out of cryo freeze to handle it but HYDRA wouldn't allow it. Apparently, over the last couple of years, Kaine got power hungry…so much so, that HYDRA disavowed him….that's why he wasn't there the last time you were awakened. When Kaine realized that HYDRA had been exposed and weakened after the incident, he started gathering allies, ready to pick up where they left off. Her contact said the rumor is that he is searching for something"

"Searching for what?" I asked, fearing the answer before I even heard the words come out of his mouth.

Steve and Clint shared a look between them.

"You" Steve said finally, "He's searching for you"

"He wants to bring you back into HYDRA. He had a contact at the facility that the four of us hit a few weeks ago…one of the men in the room that you and Steve confronted that night. He went back to Kaine and told him what happened…told him about the man with the metal arm that almost killed him. Kaine now knows you survived the helicarrier crash…he knows your alive and he wants you back" Clint said.

"Natasha's contact says he is recruiting all those still loyal to HYDRA and once he has a strong enough force, he is going to come for you Bucky. He wants you in a bad way…by his side as his own personal super soldier weapon" Clint continued.

_**Fuck. If Kaine finds me, he will do whatever it takes to get me back. I won't become a weapon again….I won't leave Eden.**_

"What happens now?" I asked. I was struggling to process everything Clint had just told me.

"Natasha's already on it…she's hunting him down now…her orders are to take him out when she locates him. I will be sticking around here to make sure no HYDRA operatives show up trying to find you. In the meantime, you just have to keep up your normal routine. If HYDRA is here already…if they have already discovered your location…we don't want to alert them that we know what they are up to" Clint insisted.

I nodded my head and turned to Steve, "What am I supposed to tell Eden…how do I tell her that a ruthless killer has his eyes set on making me his own personal weapon"

"You don't Bucky…at least not right now. As far as we know, Kaine has no idea where you are yet. There is no need to worry her…I wouldn't have even told you right now if I didn't think you would be pissed at me when you did finally find out I didn't tell you right away. Don't worry Bucky…we're going to get this guy before he gets anywhere near you" Steve insisted, reaching out to pat me on the back.

Clint's phone suddenly rang and I looked up at him as he pulled his phone from his pocket. I saw a surprised expression on his face when he saw who was calling. He noticed the anxious look on my face but shook his head at me, "It's nothing to do with what we are talking about…excuse me for a sec guys, I better take this" he said.

I turned to Steve once Clint had left the room, "What if he does find me Steve? What if he goes after Eden?"

Steve gave me a hard look, "We aren't going to let that happen Bucky and Eden will be protected…she's got me and you looking out for her…Clint too" he added "It's almost 9:00, you better start heading to Dr. Peters office for your appointment"

I stood up and nodded my head at him before heading to the door, suddenly feeling like I had the weight of the world on my shoulders. I hated to keep anything from Eden, but I knew Steve was right…there was no reason to worry her right now. I would keep her safe…no one would touch her, I would never let that happen.

Before I walked out the door, I heard Steve say to me, "Don't worry Bucky"

"Easier said than done Steve" I muttered before closing the door behind me.


	78. Chapter 78

**Hope everyone is enjoying the story. Please let me know what you think...I always take suggestions into consideration. Thanks**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The last thing I remember before falling asleep was the warmth of Bucky's body against my back and his arm wrapped securely around me. I had fallen asleep quickly...feeling safe and secure in my bed. The nightmare that followed destroyed that happy feeling.

_Deacon Lister was standing over me with a sneer on his face, the knife in his hand waving back and forth in front of my eyes. I tried to scream but the tape covering my mouth only muffled the sound. My legs and arms were securely restrained against the chair. I was at the mercy of a mad man…unable to call for help, unable to get away. My eyes scanned the room, searching for some way out. I struggled against the tape wrapped around my wrists and legs but stopped when I felt the cold metal of the knife against my throat. _

_"It's time Eden…time for you and I to finish what we started that night" he whispered in my ear._

_I felt hot tears slide down my face as he stood over me with a wicked smile._

_"Eden" I heard my name being called over and over again. It was Bucky's voice, far away at first and coming closer from the sound of it…I suddenly felt relief…he would find me and he would save me._

_"Ahh, the boyfriend has finally arrived…now the fun can begin" Lister whispered. _

_The evil smile that spread across his face made my heart sink. He backed up slowly, disappearing into the shadows of the room…waiting. _

_Bucky suddenly ran through an open doorway in the room, a look of relief spreading across his face when he saw me. He rushed forward, kneeling down in front of me, "Don't worry Eden…I found you" he said "I'm here baby, no one is going to hurt you now"_

_I saw Lister behind him, his finger over his mouth in a shushing motion…he was creeping out of the shadows and making his way towards Bucky, the knife held tightly in his hands._

_I screamed beneath the tape, my eyes darting from Bucky's face and then back to Lister. Bucky was caressing my face with his hand, trying to calm me down…he was completely unaware that Lister was behind him. He started to gently pull the tape away from my mouth and as soon as I was able, I screamed, "Bucky…behind you!"_

_It was too late…Lister had already reared his arm back and I gasped when a look of pain suddenly appeared on Bucky's face. _

_"Eden" Bucky said softly before he slumped forward into my lap, Lister's knife still sticking out of his back. _

_"Bucky! No!" I screamed. The sound of Lister's laughter echoed throughout the room as I felt the warmth of Bucky's blood pool into my lap. _

I sat up from bed quickly and tried to steady my breathing…grateful that I didn't wake up screaming. I looked over at Bucky and saw him sleeping with his back turned to me. I reached over and smoothed down his hair and felt relieved when he stirred slightly. Part of me wanted to wake him up that second so he could wrap his arms around me and tell me that everything was fine…tell me that no one could ever hurt him. The other part of me, the rational half, knew that would only worry Bucky…he would insist on me telling him about my nightmare.

_**It was just a dream Eden! Bucky's fine! Lister is dead!**_

I glanced at the clock on the nightstand and saw it was only 3:00 in the morning. I crawled out of bed and headed to the living room to sit in my chair next to the window. The nightmare had my heart still racing...the image of Bucky slumping forward into my lap brought tears to my eyes and I closed them and willed the image away.

_**Bucky is a trained killer…no one can hurt him…he can take care of himself.**_

I remembered the way Bucky had been caressing my face in the nightmare. He hadn't been paying attention to the danger that lurked in the shadows behind him…all because he had been worried about me. The last thing I wanted was for Bucky to get hurt or worse, killed, because of me….I would never be able to live with myself if that happened. I was Bucky's weakness…his love for me could get him hurt one day.

I knew Bucky would always do whatever was necessary to keep me safe…to protect me…without regards to his safety. I had to toughen up and learn how to take care of myself…I didn't want him to risk his life to save mine. Bucky and I had talked once before about me learning a few defensive moves to keep me safe. I knew he wouldn't mind showing me a few things…he would probably actually insist he be the one to do it.

I also knew that I didn't just want to learn a few self-defense moves though…I needed to be able to do more than just fight off an attacker. I wanted to learn how to use a weapon and that is something that I wasn't so sure Bucky would approve of entirely. I sat in that chair for almost 2 hours before I finally came up with a solution that I thought might actually be possible. I rose from the chair and walked back into my bedroom and made my way to Bucky's side of the bed. His phone was right there where he had put it before rolling over to pull me close to him.

I picked it up and tip toed back out into the hallway before scrolling through his contacts to find the one I was searching for. Once I had the number programmed into my phone, I crept back into the room and placed his phone back on the nightstand. I glanced down to see how peaceful he looked as he slept before heading back to my side of the bed and crawling back in.

It was now 5:00 in the morning but I still found it hard to fall back asleep. I kept replaying the nightmare over and over again in my head. I must have eventually dozed off but it only felt like it had been a few minutes before I heard an alarm going off.

I heard Bucky growl and begin smacking the nightstand in search of his phone. He must have knocked it onto the ground because I heard him mutter a curse and get out of bed. I was exhausted and I rolled over with a groan, "Ugh, make it stop" I begged as I pulled the covers over my head to drown out the annoying beep.

"Sorry" I heard Bucky say softly. The terrible nightmare I had earlier was still fresh on my mind but hearing his voice made me feel better. I reached out for him and felt him scoot towards me before leaning over to kiss me on my forehead.

"Good morning" he said as he brushed some hair out of my face.

Just feeling his touch seem to relax me, "Mmm...Morning" I said with a yawn, "You're up early…it's still dark outside" Bucky never got up this early…he always slept until at least 7:30 so he could be at work at 9:00. Now that I was awake, all I wanted to do was snuggle up to him and have him hold me tightly.

"I have to meet Steve at 8:00…go back to bed" he told me. I felt him get off of the bed and head into the bathroom. The sound of the Bucky taking a shower and the warmth of the bed was oddly reassuring and I felt myself start to doze off again.

My own alarm went off at 7:30 and I had just gotten out of bed and was stretching when Bucky came into the room.

"I'm getting ready to head out" he said as he made his way over to me.

I wrapped my arms tightly around his neck and kissed him on his cheek. He smelled like my shampoo and I couldn't help but smile, "Have a good day….I love you" I told him as I stepped back from him.

"Love you" he told me before leaving the room. I listened to him open and close the front door…for one second, I seriously thought about calling him back and begging him to stay home with me today. I shook the thought from my head and went to take a shower. As I was drying my hair, my eyes settled on my phone sitting on the counter. I remembered the number I had programmed in there last night and I tried to figure out what I would say...how I would ask for help from this person that I barely knew.

I shook my head and quickly braided my hair before snatching up my phone and laying it on my dresser as I put some clothes on. I ate a quick breakfast and the entire time I kept finding myself looking at that damn thing. I put my dirty dishes in the sink and grabbed my phone to slip it into my pocket as I made my way back in the bedroom to get my work started for the day.

After checking my email, I realized I only had a couple of things that needed to be done so I quickly set to work on them. The phone felt like it was burning a hole in my pocket…I looked at my clock; it was 8:45 in the morning.

_**Is it too early to call? No, just do it…stop being a chicken shit!**_

I finally pulled it from my pocket and scrolled through to look for the number that I had programmed in there only a few hours ago.

I sat staring at it for a moment before hitting the call button. I put it up to my ear nervously and listened to it ring.

He answered after the 3rd ring, "Eden…is that you? What's wrong?" I heard Clint ask quickly.

"How did you know it was me?" I asked. I knew I had never called him and I didn't remember giving him my number the night I spoke with him in the apartment.

"Steve gave it to me after the incident with Lister…just as a precaution….he gave me Brooke's too. " he explained, "I didn't realize that he had given you my phone number…not that I mind you calling. Now tell me Eden…what's wrong?" His voice was still firm but gentle and oddly comforting.

"Nothing's wrong Clint, I'm fine. Steve didn't give me your number…I…I uh…I went through Bucky's phone and found it actually" I admitted. "Clint, I know you barely know me and I have no right to ask this of you, but I really need your help"

I heard Clint hesitate for a second before asking, "Help with what Eden?"

I told him about the nightmare I had last night and I had to admit, it made me feel better to tell someone else about it. I told him what I needed from him…I told him I wanted him to teach me to shoot a gun.

"Please…I have no one else to turn to. I can't ask Steve…I don't want to put him in a situation that requires him to keep something from his best friend" I told him.

I heard Clint, "…I'll help you Eden…but don't you think you should tell Bucky….I'm sure…."

"I don't want Bucky to know. He was okay with me learning to defend myself but I don't know how he would react to me wanting to learn to use a weapon. I know it was just a nightmare Clint but I need to do this…I want to do this. If the situation ever arose and it was Bucky's life on the line, I don't want to helplessly sit by and watch him die…not for me" I insisted.

"Bucky would gladly die for you…he loves you…." Clint started to say.

"…and I love him…that's why I have to do this" I cut in.

"He will be furious when he finds out you kept this a secret from him…and I can assure you Eden, he will find out" Clint said.

"Let me worry about Bucky…when the time is right, I promise I will tell him. For now, can we keep this between just me and you?" I asked.

A few moments passed before I heard him sigh deeply, "Yes. But if we are going to do this, we are going to do this right Eden. I'll show you how to shoot a gun but I'm also going to train you how to defend yourself"

I smiled wide and tried to sound too excited as I gushed into the phone, "Oh thank you Clint…you can't imagine how much this means to me"

"We do this my way Eden….Every day for two hours…10:00 to noon. We'll have to do it here at SHIELD headquarters….." I heard him saying.

"What about Bucky? What if he sees me there?" I asked nervously.

"There is another training area…it's separate from the one he uses for his recruits. I can get you in and out each day with no one seeing" he said softly.

"When do we start?" I asked, eager to begin learning right away.

"Tomorrow morning…meet me at the side entrance at 10:00am" I heard Clint say quickly, much quieter than before "I have to go Eden" he said before hanging up.

I sat my phone down on the counter and smiled to myself before heading back in my bedroom to finish working…tomorrow I would start learning to take care of myself…and Bucky.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Clint POV**

I was surprised when I pulled my phone from my pocket and saw it was Eden calling me. At Steve's request, I had programmed her number into my contact list the night she got attacked. He wanted me to have it in case anything ever happened to him or Bucky. I remembered the look in his eye that night he had handed me the slip of paper with both Eden and Brooke's number on it. These two women were people he cared for deeply…enough so, that he wanted any bad news regarding him and Bucky to come from me and not some stranger they had never met.

I was even more surprised to hear what she wanted from me. Knowing what I knew about Milton Kaine, made it much easier to tell her yes. If Kaine did manage to make it to D.C., it was a good idea for Eden to be able to protect herself. Milton Kaine would kill anyone that stood in the way of him getting what he wanted, women included. I knew he would not hesitate to do whatever it took to get his "weapon" back…even if that meant using Eden against Bucky.

I knew Steve had told Bucky not to tell her about Kaine…to keep it a secret from her. I didn't blame him though…there was no need to worry her, at least not yet. I also couldn't blame Eden for wanting to keep her desire to learn to fire a weapon a secret. She felt vulnerable and if I could give her the skills to make her feel safer and stronger, than I would do what she asked.

I had admired the pretty blonde right from the start…she had been through a traumatic event the night I first met her and had held herself together well. She was a tough one…and I knew once I taught her to fight and fire a gun that she would be even stronger.

I was down the hallway still talking to Eden when I saw Bucky walk out of the conference room…I heard her say, "When do we start?"

I turned my back to Bucky quickly and quietly said, "Tomorrow morning…met me at the side entrance at 10:00am. I have to go Eden" before hanging up.

I turned around and saw Bucky approaching me, "Everything okay?" he said, looking at my phone.

"Yeah, everything is fine…just a friend requesting a favor" I replied vaguely.

Bucky was distracted by the information he had just found out so he didn't bother to pursue it any further than that. I saw him frown and I reached out and patted his shoulder, "Don't worry Bucky. We aren't going to let Kaine get to you"

He shook his head at me, "That's not the only thing I'm worried about. If Kaine makes it here, he will go after Eden first Clint…he will use her against me and it will work. I don't want to become his weapon but I won't let her be hurt because of me either. If her life is on the line, I will do whatever it takes to keep her alive…even if that means sacrificing myself. "

I nodded my head in understanding, "Let's just hope it doesn't come to that"

He nodded and then turned to head down the hallway towards Dr. Peters office. I watched him go, his shoulders slumped down as he walked. The guy had been through hell the last 70 years and now, just when he had found a semblance of happiness, his past was trying to destroy him once again.


	79. Chapter 79

I smiled as I switched the safety on and laid the gun onto the metal table next to me. I watched as Clint pushed a button and the target zoomed towards me…the whirring sound had become so familiar the last two weeks. I glanced over at my teacher and saw him swell with pride; a wide smile on his face as it finally came to stop in front of us. He passed it to me and I let my fingers slip in the jagged holes perforating the paper. The satisfaction I felt when I saw each shot had pierced the head and chest of my target was astonishing.

I looked up from the paper in my hand when I felt a pat on my shoulder and saw Clint nodding approvingly at me, "Well…I think you can officially say you know how to fire a weapon. How does the weight of it feel?" he asked, gesturing to the gun now lying on the table.

"Great…much better than the ones we have been using. The kickback isn't too bad either. Of all the guns we've practiced with the last couple of weeks, this is the first one that feels completely comfortable in my hands" I told him.

I saw him nod, a small smile creeping onto his face as he reached down to pick up the gun. He made sure the gun was completely cleared and the safety was on before he placed it back into its case. He snapped the clamps down on the gray case and then held it out to me, "I'm glad you like it because I bought it for you...go ahead take it" he told me.

"...Clint…I can't accept this, it's too much…" I said, taking the case in my hands as I looked up at him.

He put his hand up to stop me, "It's a gift Eden…I insist. Let's just say it's a thank you for being such a good student and putting up with me the last two weeks….I realize that I, uh…have a tendency to be a little intense at times. Besides, I'll feel better knowing you have it…just in case"

I laughed at his remark about him being a little intense at times. Clint was a perfectionist, evident by his flawless precision with his bow. I know the first day we met to train, I probably initially made him regret agreeing to my request. I had never fired a gun before…never even held one in my hands, but I was eager to learn. Our first hour of weapons training that day was spent just getting me comfortable holding the gun and then perfecting my stance. He never even let me fire a single shot that day and it had quickly frustrated me. Clint had gently reminded me that I agreed to do things his way.

On day two, I had hit the target the first time I shot…maybe not exactly where I had aimed for but close enough that I had gotten a smile out of Clint….he declared me a natural. That day he showed me how to aim properly…how to breathe out slowly as I squeezed the trigger. Each day after that, he had me practice on a different gun so that I could get use to firing different calibers and models….we had even spent a day shooting a few different rifles.

I heard Clint say, "It's a Sig Sauer P226 9mm pistol. I've been having you practice with different guns so I could see which ones suited you best…I thought this one would be a good fit for you"

I ran my hand over the case in my hand, "You picked out the perfect one….thank you" I said, leaning forward to give him a quick one armed hug, "I'll have to put it someplace where Bucky won't be able to find it"

Clint sighed, "Or you could just tell him the truth Eden" he said softly.

I shook my head, "I've almost told him a couple of different times. He's just been acting so differently lately Clint. I don't want to worry him"

"Different how?" Clint asked inquisitively.

I thought about how peculiar Bucky had been behaving lately. He had been strangely over protective the last two weeks…even more so than usual. Anytime I started to leave the apartment to go run an errand or pick up something, Bucky would insist on coming with me or doing it himself. He wouldn't let me out of his sight for any period of time. At first I thought I was just being paranoid because of the secret I was keeping from him but I was pretty confident now that there was something up with him. Every time I asked him about it, he would just act like he didn't know what I was talking about.

I told him about how odd Bucky had been acting, watching his reaction closely as I talked. Clint was tough to read but I thought I saw something flicker in his eyes as I described Bucky's recent behavior.

"What do you think?" I asked him.

"I think that you and Bucky need to sit down and have a long talk Eden" he said seriously.

I eyed him curiously, "What are you not telling me Clint? You know something, don't you?"

He shook his head, "Talk to him" he said, a tone of finality in his voice "Come on, weapon training is over, it's time to move to the mat and spar. Put your gun in your duffel bag and go change" he said.

I sighed in frustration but did as he asked. Clint knew what was going but he wasn't going to share…I would have to get it out of Bucky. I tucked the gun case at the bottom of my duffel bag and stepped into the small locker room off the training room to change into my workout clothes. Clint was waiting for me on the mat when I walked out. I sat my duffel bag to the side and made my way over to him.

I had a big smile on my face as I stepped onto the mat…I enjoyed this more anything. Clint had been impressed with how fast of a learner I was…sure, I hadn't run consistently in a couple of months but I was far from out of shape. I was light and quick on my feet and once he showed me a move, I was able to copy him. If someone grabbed me from behind, I now knew how to get out of their grasp and successfully break their nose in the process….that was the first thing he showed me. He taught me the best way to throw a punch and how to get even the biggest man off his feet….a quick kick to the knee is all I would need.

Clint would practice attacking me and then tell me what to do to get out of each situation…we would run through it several times until I felt confident that I had it down before moving to the next scenario.

"Today, I want to work on how to defend yourself against someone who has a knife" he said, watching me carefully to see how I would react. My thoughts immediately went to the night Lister had attacked me in my apartment…the memory of the way the cold metal had felt when it sliced through my skin caused the hair on the back of my neck to raise.

I nodded, "Okay"

He walked over to a small table and pulled off a large knife…he walked over to me to show it to me, "It's dull Eden…we use these to practice with so no one can get hurt" he said.

I reached out to slide my finger over the edge, the blade was cold and smooth but he was right about how dull it was…it would not draw blood from me. Once he saw that I was comfortable he told me to take my place on the mat.

"I want you to think back to that night Eden…the night he attacked you. You said he held you down and had the knife in one hand, right?" he said carefully.

"Right…he had my arms pinned down with one arm…he was on top of me…the knife…it was…it was in his other hand" I whispered, closing my eyes so I could think back to that night…the feeling of helplessness he caused me to feel suddenly making me angry.

I opened my eyes and knew by the expression on Clint's face that he could see the rage in them…he had done this several times in the past couple of weeks to get a rise out of me. Clint said I fought better when I had that fire lit inside of me.

"You ready?" he asked.

I nodded my head at him and lay down on the mat so I could get in position. Clint kneeled down beside me, careful not to move too fast until he was sure I was comfortable. I put my arms above my head and gave him a look to let him know he could proceed. He took a deep breath and then put one leg over my body so he could straddle my waist before putting one hand onto my wrists to hold them in place on the mat. I sat as still as possible, my eyes closed tightly as I felt the panic start to rise in me…it felt too familiar…too much like that night.

_**It's just Clint…it's not him…not Lister. Clint won't hurt you!**_

Clint must have felt how tense I had suddenly become, "We don't have to do this Eden…just say the word and I'll move"

I shook my head and swallowed hard, "No, it's fine. Just tell me…how could I…how do I get out of this?"

Clint proceeded to show me different ways to get an attacker off of me without getting myself stabbed or cut. Once I had successfully managed to do each one a few times, he helped me up off the mat.

"Damn, that last one was perfect Eden. I think even Natasha would be impressed…she is the one who showed me that move" he smiled.

"Well, I have a long way to go before I'm anywhere near her level but I appreciate the compliment" I laughed.

"I think you're ready to move on to something different. How about we do a little freestyle sparring? I want you to really try and hit me, no holding back" he insisted.

"No holding back? What if I hit you?" I asked quickly.

He looked at me skeptically, "No offense Eden, I want you to try and hit me…I have no intention of actually letting you though"

I smiled cockily, "You may have no intention but that doesn't mean I won't succeed…you're a pretty good teacher, I might surprise you"

He grinned at my sudden boldness, "I'll take my chances…no holding back. I want you to really fight me. I'm going to really come after you…I promise I won't hit you. Bucky would go nuts if you came home with bruises or worse yet a black eye"

I didn't want to imagine Bucky's reaction to me coming home to find me hurt…he would make me tell him what happened and my secret would be exposed.

We took our places on the mat and faced each other. He lunged for me first and I dodged out of the way quickly, smiling at his nod of approval. Instead of waiting for him to make the first move again, I rushed him and threw a right hook which he quickly blocked. He looked surprised for a moment, "Nice" That one word gave me a burst of confidence and put everything I had into sparring with him.

We went back and forth like that for a while, he was careful not to throw me around too hard. He would never follow through with a punch…he always stopped before he landed it, pausing long enough to let me know what would have happened if he had. He swept my feet out front under me and I landed hard on the mat…he lunged at me, fist raised like he was going to hit me and I rolled quickly out of the way. He was smiling when I jumped to my feet to face him again, "Excellent….you're getting…"

I cut him off as I lunged at him again…I nearly laughed at the surprise on his face when I pulled my arm back in preparation for a blow to his stomach…I stopped before I landed the blow. He promptly swept my legs out from under me again and I hit the mat harder this time but the shocked look on his face was worth having the wind knocked out of me.

I was breathing hard when I pulled myself off the mat and faced him. I felt a little better when I saw that he was a bit out of breath too.

"I said don't hold back Eden" he instructed.

"Did you…" **deep breath** "…want me…" **deep breath** "….to punch you…." **deep breath** "…in the stomach?" I panted.

"I'm a skilled fighter Eden and you are only a beginner…if I let you land a blow, then I deserve whatever pain you cause…makes me remember to not get so cocky" he said, reaching for his water bottle on the floor to take a sip.

I nodded and reached for my own water to take a drink.

"Okay, our time is almost up. How about we go one more round and call it a day. Care to make a bet?" he asked.

I eyed him suspiciously, "Like what?"

"First one to get the other on their back wins….loser pays for lunch" he said with a smile.

Clint and I had gone to lunch a few times in the last couple of weeks after my training was over. He was quiet and reserved at first but over time, he had started to open up a little and I found holding a conversation with him was easy.

"Deal" I said, placing my water bottle back down beside the mat and picking up the towel beside it to wipe my sweaty face. It was getting hot in the training room…I was wearing a tank top underneath my shirt it so I reached down and pulled it off so I could cool off a little.

I stepped back on the mat to face Clint. He watched me carefully as I walked around the mat. I knew the only way I was going to win this bet was to take him by surprise.

_**He said not to hold back Eden…give him everything you got.**_

I fake a step toward him and chuckled when he stepped back in anticipation. I cocked an eyebrow at him and shot him a smug smile. He pointed at me, "Don't get too cocky"

I lunged for him for real this time and threw a punch which he easily blocked. I ducked when he tried to retaliate and moved away from him. We started to really get into it…punching, blocking, dodging blows. I was ready to end this and win the bet. Clint got ahold of my arm and wrenched it behind my back, causing me to gasp in pain. I relaxed against him like he had shown me and then countered his attack, freeing myself from his grasp. I turned quickly and reared my arm back to attempt a right hook, knowing he was going to block it…my plan was to sweep his feet out from under him as soon as he raised his arm to block the blow. The moment I threw my punch, Clint got distracted and looked to his left. My fist connected with his face exactly like it was meant to. I was surprised but instead of stopping to see if he was okay, I followed through with the rest of plan and swept his feet out from under him. The bet was over the moment his back hit the mat…I quickly kneeled down beside him and raised my fist.

He was looking to the left but turned to face me with a shocked look in his eyes when he heard me laugh, "You said not to hold back…looks like I win….hope you're ready to buy me lunch, I'm starving"

He shook his head, "…I'm sorry Eden" he whispered before glancing back to his left. I turned my head to see what he kept staring at. My heart sank when I saw Bucky standing in the middle of the training room, halfway between the exit and us.

_**Fuck!**_

I saw his fists clenched tightly by his side. Clint and I both stood up quickly the moment he started angrily stalking towards us. His eyes were dark and dangerous and they were not focused on me…he was glaring in Clint's direction.

_**Oh shit!**_

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Clint's body tense up beside me…Bucky was zeroing in on him and I did the only thing I could do…I stepped in front of Clint and put my hands out to stop Bucky.

"Stop" I demanded. Cold eyes that were full of fury stared down at my hands…I had them planted firmly on his muscled chest, keeping him at a distance. I could feel his heart racing under my fingertips…his body was so damn tense.

He tried to step to the side and go around me but I moved in front of him again and placed my hands back on his chest.

"Stop" I said it again, softer this time, pleading with him. I slid one hand up his chest and rested it on his cheek. He shook his head angrily at my touch…it hurt my feelings a bit but I kept my hand there, "Look at me" I demanded. He ignored me and kept glaring at Clint, "Look at me dammit!" I said, louder this time.

He finally looked down at me, "Get your hands off of me" he said coldly.


	80. Chapter 80

**Let me know what you guys think...hope you are enjoying! Thanks to all my loyal readers, especially the ones who review.**

**ECorley**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Bucky POV**

I stalked out of Dr. Peters' office angrily, pulling the door closed much harder than was necessary. I was in no mood to talk about my feelings this morning and I certainly didn't want to answer his questions about Milton Kaine.

"_**How does it make you feel knowing that he is searching for you? Are you worried he will try to turn you back into the Winter Soldier?"**_

I had groaned in frustration at his idiotic questions…of course I was worried he would try to wipe my memory again and turn me back into a mindless killing machine…who wouldn't be?

Ten minutes before our appointment was scheduled to end, I'd had enough and declared that I was done talking to him. I glared at him when he asked me to sit back down; he sighed and nodded his head, motioning me towards the door.

I arrived in the training room at 9:55…Roland and Christine knew I usually didn't arrive until 10:15 so I wasn't surprised to find the room empty. I used the time alone as an opportunity to sit down and get myself under control before my trainees arrived.

I wanted to be the one to handle Kaine but Steve was adamant that I stay out of it entirely. He didn't want Milton Kaine getting his hands on me and reverting me back to the Winter Soldier. I didn't want that either but I absolutely despised the thought of running away and hiding. I had never hid from anything in my life….I had always been the predator on the hunt and now I was the prey. Steve reminded me that I couldn't think about just myself anymore…I had Eden in my life now and I had to think about her, too.

Honestly, I didn't think it would be a bad idea to just head home right now, pack a bag, and get me and Eden as far under Kaine's radar as possible.

_**I'm not going to leave her and I sure as hell won't let her get hurt. If he gets too close, I'll take her some place where we can lay low until Kaine is dealt with properly…a nice long vacation for the two of us. **_

I closed my eyes and tried to block it from my thoughts…there was no point worrying about it until Kaine made his move.

Eden probably needed vacation after the way I had been acting the last two weeks. I had been on edge ever since Clint and Steve had told me about Milton Kaine's search for me…I knew I was driving her insane. Every time she tried to leave the apartment, even for the simplest errand, I would insist on going with her. It was hard enough leaving her each day to go to work…the only reason I was okay with that was because I knew she had her own work to do and wouldn't leave the apartment. She knew something was up with me, but every time she would ask I would pretend like I didn't know what she was talking about….I could feel the frustration radiating from her each time but she bit her tongue and didn't push.

Steve had been the one to originally tell me not to say anything to Eden…not to worry her. But after seeing how paranoid I had been the last two weeks, even he had encouraged me to tell her the truth. Last weekend, we had gone on a double date with him and Brooke…when the girls had went to the restroom together, he had leaned over and told me I should just tell her everything and stop keeping it from her. I had been thinking about it over the last week and I had almost sat her down a few different times and told her the whole thing but I just couldn't' do it. I didn't want her to be worried or scared…I would protect her…I would kill him if he got anywhere near her.

_**A vacation might actually be a good thing for her though…she's been working too much.**_

For some reason, Eden seemed to be working longer than normal hours. Usually she would be done around 4:00 each day, but the last two weeks she would be working at least an extra 2 or 3 hours later than normal. I had asked her about it and she had insisted she just had a lot more work to do lately. I hated to see her working so hard…she always looked so tired each night and I had noticed a few times that she seemed stiff, almost sore.

"Good morning Sergeant Barnes" I heard a voice say…I opened my eyes to see Roland walking in the training room, his duffel bag in his hand.

"Good morning Roland" I said, standing up to shake his head when he reached me. Christine showed up moments later and I had them begin sparring with each other. Roland had improved drastically over the last few weeks. Christine was still too cocky but as he got better, he began to put her in her place…which is something she desperately needed.

Once I was satisfied that they had done enough, I had them switch over to target practice. I walked over to get ready for them to shoot and noticed there were no more paper targets. With a sigh, I turned and told them to take a 15 minute break to get themselves some water while I went to the other training area to get some.

I could hear from outside the door that someone was in there training.

_**Hmm, I wonder who is using this training area. They sound pretty intense in there.**_

I opened the door quietly and stepped inside to take a closer look. The sparring mat was all the way across the room but I recognized Clint immediately. He was facing me but was too busy dodging blows to notice my presence. He was fighting with a person much smaller than him...blonde hair….an oddly familiar woman with a dandelion tattoo on her shoulder.

_**Eden! What the fuck is she doing here with Clint? Where the hell did she learn to fight like that?**_

Eden was dressed in black sweat pants and a tight, short tank top that showed her bare stomach. She looked sexy as hell and I was quickly getting angrier by the second watching Clint touch her, even though it was obvious they were just sparring. The moment he yanked her arm behind her back and caused her to gasp in pain, I instinctually stepped forward, ready to beat the shit out of him for causing that look of discomfort on her face.

I slowed down when I saw her counter the move and turn around to face him. Clint must have finally realized they weren't alone…the moment he glanced in my direction, Eden executed a perfect right hook and then dropped down to sweep his legs out from under him. He fell back onto the mat hard and she kneeled over him, fist raised above him.

Clint was looking at me with surprise on his face…a look of guilt. He turned to face Eden when he heard her laugh and say, "You said not to hold back…looks like I win…hope you're ready to buy me lunch, I'm starving"

_**Lunch! What the fuck is going on between these two? She's been seeing him behind my back! I'll beat the shit out of him before I let him steal my girl. **_

Eden still hadn't noticed that I had caught her and Clint…he shook his head at her and I saw him whisper something to her before turning back in my direction. She turned her head sharply in my direction a flash of surprise appeared on her face….the look of guilt I saw in her eyes drove me over the edge.

_**Clint is a dead man. **_

I clenched my fists together and stalked towards him quickly. They both stood up quickly and stood next to each other. I glared at him coldly and saw him tense up, ready to defend himself. Oddly enough, he looked completely calm and that pissed me off more than anything.

I only grew angrier when Eden stepped in front of him and put her hands out to stop me from attacking him.

"Stop" she said. I tensed up when I felt her touch…I looked down to see her hands on my chest. I didn't look at her…I couldn't….so I tried to side step her but she moved in front of me again…defending him. Her hands were once again on my chest and I heard her softly beg, "Stop".

I swallowed hard when I felt one hand leave my chest and touch my cheek softly. I tried to shake her hand away from my face…I didn't want her to touch me right now. I was angry and worst of all, I felt betrayed by her. I knew if she saw the look in my eyes that it would upset her and damn if I didn't love her so much that even in my rage, I didn't want her hurt.

She didn't move her hand and instead said, "Look at me"

_**Don't do it Bucky. Focus on Clint…focus on kicking his fucking ass for touching your girl. Don't look at Eden.**_

"Look at me dammit" I heard her say louder this time.

I finally looked down at her and completely lost it. She was sweaty from fighting and her hair clung to her face. She looked beautiful, strong, sexy…and it made me even angrier at Clint. I didn't want to hurt her and I probably should have taken a deep breath and calmed down before I said the next words out of my mouth, "Get your hands off of me"

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Eden POV**

"Get your hands off of me" he said coldly.

_**Don't you dare cry Eden Page! **_

I blinked back the tears and pushed at his chest with the hand that was still planted firmly there. He was so tense that he didn't budge but he didn't move forward either. He stood there frozen, looking back and forth between me and Clint, a look of betrayal on his face. I knew exactly what he was thinking and I was ready to put that thought to rest quickly.

"It's not what you think Bucky" I said carefully, trying not to let my voice waver. I saw his jaw muscle twitch and he swallowed hard. I knew I needed to explain to him but I also knew that Bucky wouldn't be able to pay attention to anything I was saying until Clint was out of sight.

I put my hand up to Bucky's chest but didn't touch him, "Stay…please" I said to him.

I turned to my side and looked at Clint…he was watching Bucky warily, "Clint, can you give us a second…."

"Eden…I don't know if…." He started to say before I cut him off.

"Please…go grab your stuff…we can go to lunch afterwards" I told him, glancing back at Bucky when I heard him inhale sharply. His eyes had grown darker again after hearing that.

Clint watched Bucky carefully for a few moments before finally nodding and heading to the small changing room. Bucky glared at him until he disappeared before finally setting his eyes back on me. I bit my lip nervously before starting, "There is nothing going on between me and Clint"

He scoffed and turned around quickly, running his hands through his hair as he paced around me furiously, "How long have you been seeing him?"

"Two weeks" I said softly. When he started walking away from me towards the exit, I called out at him, "I'm not seeing him Bucky, not like that…he's training me"

He stopped walking away but didn't turn around, so I continued, "I called him and begged him to show me how to fight. I was tired of feeling helpless….I was tired of you having to keep rescuing me…I just…I just wanted to be able to take care of myself so you wouldn't have to"

He still didn't turn around but I heard him say, "I want to take care of you"

For some reason, hearing him say that made me feel even worse but it also made me even more confident that I had made the right decision in asking Clint to train me. Bucky would put his life on the line to protect me and losing him wasn't an option…that's why I had set out to do this in the first place. Bucky would keep me safe and I wanted to do the same thing for him.

"It ends now" he said as he turned to face me. It was the way he said that pissed me off the most. I loved him but I would not let him dictate what I could and could not do….I was a grown woman.

I took a deep breath to calm myself down but he kept talking, "I'm serious Eden...it ends today! You don't train with him ever again"

I stalked over to him and got right in his face, "Or what?"

He didn't say anything…he just narrowed his eyes at me and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Answer me James Buchanan Barnes!" I said louder this time….when he remained silent, I cocked an eyebrow at him, "What are you madder about Bucky? That I asked Clint to train me or that I didn't ask you?"

I knew I had struck a nerve…I almost regretted what I had said…that was until Clint came walking back into the training room and Bucky started stalking towards him.

"If you lay one hand on him Bucky Barnes, I swear to God, I'll make you regret it" I yelled at his back. He froze and turned around to stare at me emotionlessly…I shook my head at him and cursed myself when I felt the hot, angry tears start sliding down my cheek.

He began to stalk towards me and I saw Clint step forward to intervene, I caught his eye and gave him a look…he stopped following Bucky but watched carefully from a distance.

Bucky stopped right in front of me and I know he saw the tears still on my cheeks…one hand reached out towards me like he was going to brush them away but he stopped himself and balled it up into a fist and let it fall back to his side. He closed his eyes and tried to walk past me and out of the room…I caught his arm and stopped him.

"I love you" I whispered to him. He turned his head to look at me…I could see his eyes had softened. He gave me the barest of nods before pulling from my grasp and walking slowly out of the training room. I knew he was still upset…but I also knew that the nod was his way of saying he still loved me…even if he couldn't say the words at that moment.

The sound of the door slamming shut finally did me in and I lowered my head and let the tears fall freely. I felt Clint's arm wrap around my shoulder and he pulled me into his chest and let me cry. Once I had finally calmed down, Clint pulled me away from him and smiled, "I should be the one crying you know…I just had my ass handed to me…by a girl no less"

I couldn't help but crack a smile but didn't say anything.

"Just give him time Eden. He just needs to calm down. He's angry right now...once he settles down, you'll be able to explain" Clint said softly.

"I don't know…I think I might have seriously fucked things up between us" I told him bitterly.

"I don't think so Eden…that guy loves you, more than you could ever realize….come on, we'll talk about it over lunch" he said.

I took a quick shower and changed clothes before grabbing my duffel bag and heading to lunch with Clint. While we ate, we talked about the entire situation. I pleaded with him to tell me what it was that Bucky was hiding from me but he refused, stating that it wasn't his place. Clint just kept telling me that I needed to talk with Bucky. After lunch, he gave me a big hug and hailed me a cab to take me home.

I spent the rest of the afternoon working on a few clients while I waited for Bucky to come home. He didn't show up when he usually did so I pulled my phone out and texted the only person I knew Bucky would turn to.

Eden: Please tell me Bucky is with you

Steve: He's here.

Eden: He wouldn't let me explain. I'm sure he's told you what he thinks was going on but it's not true.

Steve: I kind of figured that. Besides, Clint called and told me what happened. I already talked to Bucky about it but he's just being stubborn. Give him time Eden.

Eden: Thanks for trying Steve. I think I may have really messed up this time. I never should have kept it a secret from him.

Steve: We all keep secrets from the ones we love sometimes…to keep them safe. Don't worry, I won't let him stay here all night.

Eden: Thanks Steve

I threw my phone down on the couch and grabbed the remote to turn on the TV. I stared at the clock and watched as the time just kept ticking by. I warmed up leftovers and sat on the couch all night, waiting for Bucky to come home so we could talk. It was nearly 10:00 before I heard his key slip into the lock…..I was dozing on the couch, the TV volume down low. I sat up quickly when he walked in the door and watched him lay his keys and wallet down on the small side table.

He looked at me for a few moments, and I stared back at him, desperate for him to say something…anything. He finally lowered his face and walked out of the living room…my heart sank when I heard him enter the guest bedroom and close the door softly.

I grabbed the remote and turned the TV off…the tears had already started to fall as I turned off the living room lights and grabbed my phone.

_**Go have a good cry and then go to sleep Eden….maybe it will turn out this is just some horrible nightmare. **_

I was wiping the tears away from my face just as quickly as they fell…the door to the guest bedroom opened right as I started down the hallway and I saw a shirtless Bucky, stepping out, heading to the bathroom.

He glanced up at me and noticed the tears on my face right away. I brushed past him but I felt him grab onto my arm and turn me towards him. He had his blue eyes locked onto mine but he didn't say a word. I waited, hoping he would break the awkward silence…I finally couldn't take it anymore and pulled out of his grasp and continued into my bedroom. I managed to get the door shut before I completely broke down sobbing.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Bucky POV**

I felt sick to my stomach the moment I heard the sobs coming from the bedroom.

_**Why did you just stand there and stare at her you idiot? Why didn't you say something…anything.**_

I rushed into the bathroom and shut the door before turning the water in the sink on high so I could drown out her crying. I stared at myself in the mirror, hating myself for not being able suck it up and forgive her. Steve had talked to Clint and had told me everything…I knew she hadn't been cheating on me…I knew she only wanted to learn how to take care of herself…I knew she wanted to learn how to fire a weapon.

"_**What are you madder about Bucky? That I asked Clint to train me or that I didn't ask you?"**_

Her words kept echoing in my head and I realized that it did bother me that she didn't come to me first. I had even mentioned it before about teaching her some things. I never wanted her to learn to fire a weapon but I wasn't opposed to the idea either. I hated the fact that I wasn't the one to teach her. Eden's safety was the most important thing to me and I wanted to be the one who showed her how to take care of herself.

I finally looked away from my reflection and washed my face before heading back into the spare bedroom. I paused in the hallway to listen…she had calmed down a little, I could only hear sniffling at this point. I lay in bed for a long time thinking about her before I finally drifted off. It was 3:30am when I sat up quickly…not sure what it was that had stirred me awake. I listened carefully and heard her whimpering. I jumped out of bed and rushed out into the hallway. Her door was still closed but I could hear her behind the door, crying out softly. I opened the door and rushed through; she was lying on her side of the bed, thrashing around.

_**Shit, she's having a nightmare.**_

As I made my way closer to the bed, it was easier to make out what she was saying.

"….No…please don't…don't hurt Bucky…I love him….no….don't" she mumbled.

_**Wake her up you idiot!**_

I sat down on the bed beside her and reached out to gently shake her awake, "Eden" I said softly.

"…no…stop it…let him go…don't take him away…please" she continued whimpering.

"Babe, wake up…come on Eden, wake up!" I said, shaking her.

She opened her eyes suddenly and sat up quickly, her hand went to her chest and she gasped for breath. I saw the terror in her eyes and tears were slipping down her cheeks. I sat there on the edge of the bed as she calmed down.

"You okay?" I asked softly, unsure of what to do…unsure if I should comfort her.

She shook her head, "No, I'm not okay…bad dream". She bit her lip and looked at me nervously, "Sorry I woke you"

"It's okay" I said softly before standing up from the bed, "You should get back to sleep"

_**Don't leave her you idiot! Stay with her! You know you want to!**_

She nodded her head and lay back onto her pillow…I turned towards the door but before I could step out I heard her speak again, "Bucky…will you….will you stay with me…please?"

I let out the breath I had been holding and turned around to walk to my side of the bed. I didn't say a word; I just climbed into the bed and got under the covers with her. I lay on my back and looked over at her before lifting my arm so she could lay her head on my chest. She let out a choked sob before scooting closer to me and letting me wrap my arm around her.

I heard her whisper, "Bucky….I'm so sor…."

"Shhhh, not tonight…go to sleep Eden" I said, rubbing her arm with my hand to soothe her.

I felt her nod her head and lay her arm across my chest before nuzzling closer to me. I brushed some hair from her face and sighed when I smelled the sweet floral aroma coming from her. I knew we still had a lot of things to talk about, but for now, I just wanted to enjoy this moment.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Eden POV**

The bed was empty when I woke up the next morning. I looked at the clock to see it was 8:30 and knew Bucky had probably already left to go to work. I was disappointed that he didn't at least wake me up to tell me he was leaving. I lay back on the bed and thought about what had happened last night. The nightmare had been awful...people were trying to hurt Bucky…trying to take him away from me. I had tried to fight them off…begged them to spare him and take me instead.

I was glad Bucky had woken me up when he did…in my nightmare they were about to erase his memory again…wipe all memory of me away and I was helpless to stop them.

I grabbed for my cell phone and scrolled in my contacts until I found the one I was looking for.

Eden: We still on for 10:00am?

Clint: Are you sure about this?

Eden: Yes

Clint: I'll see you at 10:00am then.

Eden: Thanks Clint

I sat my phone down on the nightstand and got up to take a shower and get ready to head to SHIELD. I wasn't sure if things were okay between me and Bucky. Yeah, he had stayed with me in the bed, holding me close but we still hadn't talked about what had happened…and I still didn't know what he had been keeping from me. I was going to make him talk to me…I couldn't stand the way things were between us right now.

Clint was waiting for me just like he had been the last two weeks. He smiled at me but didn't say anything…he just went about setting up the paper target for me. I bent down to dig in my duffel bag for the gun he had bought me. I sat it on the metal table and started to pull it from its case. I loaded my magazine and slipped it into the gun. I was getting ready to take my first shot when I heard the door to the training room open.

Clint and I both turned to see Bucky walking through the door. I looked over at Clint and he nodded his head at me before turning to walk towards the locker room.

_**All I had to do is give him one look and he knew exactly what I wanted…he sure is one of a kind.**_

I looked back at Bucky and saw him making his way over to me.

"Hey" he said softly when he reached me.

"Hey" I said back.

He stood there not saying anything, just watching me as I picked up my gun and flipped the safety off. I was nervous having him watch me so closely. I raised the gun to aim and heard him clear his throat. I looked over at him, "What?"

He shook his head, "You need to bend your elbow more" he said, a small smile on his face.

I couldn't help but let out a small laugh before turning back towards my target.

I rolled my eyes at him when I heard him mutter, "Let's see what kind of shit shooting Barton's been teaching you"

I aimed and emptied my entire clip into the target before setting the gun back onto the table. I hit the button to bring the target in and pulled it off to pass to him with a smug smile on my face. There were 5 perfectly aimed shots in the head and five in the chest. He looked surprised and nodded his head in approval before walking over to pick up the gun.

"Impressed?" I asked.

"Very…Clint must not be too bad of a teacher….this is nice" he said, turning the gun over in his hand.

"Yeah, I like it. It was a gift...from Clint" I said softly, watching for his reaction.

I saw him grit his teeth but he didn't say anything, he just laid the gun back onto the table.

He looked up at me finally and I saw his eyes soften, "I'm sorry I left this morning without saying anything"

I lowered my head, "It's okay Bucky…I know you're still mad at me…I…I understand"

He stood right in front of me and used his thumb to tilt my face up to look him in the eye, "I'm not mad at you…I don't know if I ever really was mad. Hurt, maybe. Jealous, definitely!"

"I didn't mean to hurt you…or make you jealous, I swear" I said, reaching down to take his hand.

"I know…we have a lot to talk about. After I'm done here, I'll come home and we can talk, okay?" he said.

I nodded, "Okay"

"I better get back" he said, glancing back at the door, "I left my recruits playing with knives"

I chuckled and pulled my hand away from his…he looked down at me and I recognized the look in his eye. It was the one he always had when he was trying to decide if he should do something or not. I smiled when he leaned down and placed a soft kiss on my lips and whispered, "I love you…I'm sorry I didn't say it back yesterday"

I smiled wide and touched my lips where he had just kissed me.

He finally turned around and walked out of the training room but not before giving me that damn sexy smirk.


	81. Chapter 81

**Please let me know what you guys think. I desperately need to know if this is the direction I should be taking. Reviews are always appreciated...thanks for reading.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"I think we're done for the day" Clint said, reaching his hand out to help me up from the mat. I had been distracted ever since Bucky had dropped by earlier and it was showing. He had knocked me on my ass over and over again. I groaned as he tugged on my arm and got me standing on my feet…we had been sparring for nearly two hours. It was Friday but Clint said he didn't have anything else to do so he stayed an extra hour to show me a few more advanced moves.

"I feel like I just got hit by a truck….again" I groaned.

Clint snickered, "You seemed a little off today…I don't suppose that has anything to do with your super soldier boyfriend's visit earlier, huh?"

I felt my cheeks flush, "Maybe…we still haven't even talked about anything yet. Thanks for calling Steve yesterday and explaining to him…he talked to Bucky and it seemed to really help calm him down"

Clint nodded his head, "No problem, I figured he would go talk to Steve…I'm hoping Bucky and I can get back on good terms. I respect the hell out of him…and it would be nice not to have to worry about him beating my ass into the ground" he finished with a smile.

"I'll make him understand…we're supposed to talk as soon as he gets done with his trainee's today" I said.

Clint looked down at his watch, "It's already 1:15…he's usually done by 2:00. I can walk you over to their training area so the two of you can ride home together. I'll wait for you if you want to go shower"

"You don't mind? I mean, I've already taken up an extra hour of your day…and it's Friday. I'm sure you have better things to do" I said to him.

He shook his head, "No….go take your shower. I'll meet you back here in 15 minutes"

"Thanks Clint" I said, giving him a quick hug.

He laughed and pushed me away jokingly, turning his head to look towards the door, "You better cut that out. I'm trying to get back in Bucky's good graces. I don't think he would appreciate me hugging on his girl"

I laughed at him as I walked towards the small locker room to take a quick shower. Once I was done, I braided my wet hair and put my regular clothes back on...Clint was still patiently waiting for me. He led me quietly through the SHIELD facility towards the training room Bucky always used. When we reached the room, Clint quietly opened the door and let me step in first. Bucky was watching his two students fighting on the mat and calling out instructions to them as they went. He had his armed folded across his chest as he walked around the mat observing each of their techniques. He finally realized we were standing there and called out for them to keep going before he made his way over to us.

I felt Clint tense up next to me but I nudged his shoulder with my own…when he glanced over at me, I gave him a reassuring smile.

Once he reached us, Bucky didn't look my way…he kept his eyes completely focused on Clint. I didn't see any anger in his eyes so I relaxed some and waited for one of them to speak.

Bucky spoke up first, "She is everything to me" he said softly. It wasn't the apology I hoped he would give Clint but I knew that was his way of saying he was sorry. I lowered my head and smiled at hearing Bucky say those words. I had already known it but it was still nice to hear him say it out loud.

"That's why I did it. I swore to Steve I would help him protect you…both of you. When she asked me to help her, I couldn't say no…I knew she needed to know how to take care of herself" Clint said glancing my way before lowering his voice, "…especially now"

_**Why would Bucky need protection? What the hell is going on? **_

_**Calm down Eden! Bucky said we would talk…he's going to tell you what is going on.**_

Bucky looked at me warily and then nodded his head at Clint, "Thank you…for everything"

He reached out and shook Clint's hand and then patted him on the shoulder.

Clint let out a small sigh of relief, "She's a natural Bucky…she surprised the shit out of me those first couple of days. I've never seen anything like it. With enough training, she could be as good as Nat"

My smile widened at Clint's compliment. He had always seemed impressed, right from the beginning, but I had never dreamed he thought I could ever be skilled enough to rival Natasha.

Bucky looked over at me proudly, "That's my girl…always full of surprises"

Clint chuckled and looked down at this watch, "Well, I need to be going. Nat is supposed to checking in this afternoon with an update and I need to stop by and see Director Fury" I noticed Bucky give him a look and Clint quickly continued, "I'll let you know if she has any news"

Clint gave me quick smile before turning to leave the room. I glanced over at Bucky, suddenly feeling nervous being left alone with him. I knew there were still things that needed to be discussed…apologies that needed to be said. Not to mention that I needed him to tell me what he had been keeping from me too.

I was more than a little surprised when Bucky turned to me with a smirk on his face, "You missed me so much that you couldn't wait until I came home to see me again?"

That one comment made the anxiety I was feeling go away and I grinned at him, "Watch it Sergeant Barnes! You heard what Clint said, I'm a natural. You should remember that every time you tease and pick on me now or I'll have to show you everything I've learned the last two and a half weeks"

He stepped closer to me and put one hand on my hip, drawing me in to him before leaning in to say, "Is that a promise?"

I shrugged my shoulders noncommittally and gave him a sly smile, "Maybe"

He stared down at me and his smile faltered a little, "We still have a lot to talk about. I'm sure you know that there is something I have been keeping from you too. I'm hoping you'll react better than I did. I was a complete asshole Eden….a big, jealous asshole."

I took his hand, "Well is your secret going to make me a jealous asshole"

He shook his head, "No…but I shouldn't have kept it from you" He put his hand out to stop me when he saw me open my mouth to ask what it was he had been keeping a secret, "Let me finish up here and then we can go get lunch and talk"

I nodded my head and leaned up to give him a quick kiss on the lips. He pulled back in surprise…I tilted my head at him and smiled, "I love you Bucky. There is nothing you could tell me that I wouldn't be able to forgive you for"

He started to speak but a female voice suddenly interrupted him, "Sergeant Barnes! We need you over here" Bucky and I both looked over to see Christine standing there with her hand on her hip, smiling over at Bucky and beckoning at him with her finger.

I looked back at Bucky with a look of disgust on my face, "…well, almost nothing. I really don't like her…just make sure whatever it is you're going to tell me has nothing to do with Christine"

He smirked and caught Christine's eye before pulling me into his arms and kissing me deeply. A warm flush of desire flowed through me, all the way down to my toes. When he finally pulled away, I was left breathless.

"Give me 30 minutes and then we can leave" he said before turning back to his students. I couldn't help but stare at his ass as he sauntered away…he just oozed sex appeal. He threw a look over his shoulder and caught me staring and let out a chuckle.

My eyes settled on Christine and I glared at her as she too stared at my boyfriend's ass. Bucky motioned for Roland to step on the mat so he could work with him. It was warm in the training room and I could see that the two of them were sweating heavily as they exchanged practice blows. I stepped closer to the mat to watch them and caught Bucky's attention…he smiled at me but kept moving around the mat, critiquing Roland as they moved back and forth. At one point, Bucky knocked Roland down on the mat and while the young man lay there catching his breath, Bucky reached down and pulled his shirt up over this head and used it to wipe his sweaty face before throwing it in my direction.

I looked down where it landed, only a few feet away from me, and then back up to him. He reached a hand down to help Roland and I watched as the muscles in his arm and torso flexed as he pulled him up. His bare chest was sweaty and heaved up and down as he breathed deeply. I swallowed hard, shaking my head at him when he cocked an eyebrow at me and gave me a cheeky smile.

_**Holy shit! I swear he did that on purpose. **_

I bent down and picked up Bucky's shirt and then glanced over at Christine. I saw the lustful look in her eyes and I clenched my fists tight when I saw her lick her lips as she stared at Bucky. I sneered at her and then turned back to watch Bucky and Roland. I was concentrating so hard on watching them that I didn't even notice she had made her way over to me. I tried to ignore her and focus entirely on the intense look on Bucky's face as he practiced with Roland. I loved watching him in action…his passion as he fought was such a damn turn on.

"How long do you think it will take before I finally get what I want?" I heard her say quietly so only I could hear. I saw Bucky frowning and knew he had noticed her now standing next to me talking.

I tightened my lips but stared straight ahead, still watching him, "What exactly is it you want?" I finally asked. I already knew the answer but I wanted to hear her say it out loud….I needed a reason to lay hands on her.

She snorted and let her eyes fall on Bucky's bare chest…I saw her nostrils flare and she nodded in his direction, "I just need one night with him" I inhaled sharply as she continued watching Bucky fight…he had pulled one of the practice knives out and was flipping it around in his hand as he pursued Roland around the mat. "Hmm, scratch that, I may need two" she said.

_**Don't do it Eden…don't hit her. **_

I bit my tongue and felt the anger wash over me…I closed my eyes and shook my head, trying to calm myself down. I stayed silent and she didn't say anything for a few minutes.

I knew she was trying to get a rise out of me...being ignored must have been frustrating, she finally spit out, "Tell me Eden, does he fuck with the same intensity as he fights?"

_**Too far bitch!**_

I opened my eyes finally…Bucky and Roland had stepped off the mat and were now on the other side of the room…Roland was talking to Bucky about something but he had his eyes fixated on me.

I knew by the look on Bucky's face that my eyes were on fire…that silent rage had set in. He mumbled something to Roland then started walking towards us slowly. I turned away from him and faced her finally…she had noticed Bucky making his way over and knew it was time to retreat.

I reach out to grab her wrist and squeezed it tightly before pulling her back me. I knew I only had seconds before Bucky reached us so I quickly leaned over and whispered in here ear, "Are you willing to die for a good fuck?" Her mouth dropped open and she tried to pull away but I kept talking, "You keep this shit up and I will end you bitch! Now be a good girl and fuck off"

She was still trying to pull away when I suddenly released her. She stumbled back but managed not to fall…her hand went to her wrist, she rubbed it and scowled at me. She opened her mouth for what I'm sure would have been an excellent retort but Bucky had arrived and was glaring at her, "You and Roland are dismissed. Get the hell out of here"

She nodded her head at him, "Yes sir" She turned towards me and narrowed her eyes but Bucky loudly said, "Leave…now!"

I threw a quick wave in her direction, "Bye Christine…enjoy your weekend" I said, throwing her my sweetest smile.

I heard her mutter something under her breath…I couldn't be sure but it sounded like she said, "Crazy bitch"

I peered up at Bucky and saw the look of anger on his face; he opened his mouth to speak but stopped when I laid my hand on his chest. He looked down at me and I shook my head, "I'm pretty sure I deserved that comment"

He grunted, "Want to tell me what that was all about?"

"Nope, not really…go take a shower so we can get out of here" I told him, "Seriously, I'm hungry…go shower" I said when he didn't move.

He sighed deeply but then smiled at me, "Come keep me company" he said, motioning towards the locker room.

I lifted one eyebrow at him and he laughed, "I'm not asking you to shower with me…just come talk to me"

"Just talking" I said firmly. He smiled as I took his hand and let him lead the way. Roland and Christine had both left so he locked the door behind us so no one else could walk in.

The men's shower room had no separate stalls…it was completely open. Bucky laid his duffel bag on the bench that was directly in front of the entrance to the showers. I sat down next to it and watched as he opened one of the lockers and pulled out a bottle of shampoo and a bag with a bar of soap in it.

I groaned when he slid his pants and boxers off and threw them down on the bench beside me before turning to walk into the shower area. He turned the water on at the shower closest to me so he could talk to me while he washed up. I grabbed his pants and boxers and started to fold them in an attempt to distract myself…I couldn't see anything with the partition blocking his body but I knew from experience what that soapy water would look like sliding down his chest and legs. He tried to start a conversation with me but I was having a hard time concentrating on anything but the image engrained in my head of him in our shower at home.

He must have asked me a question and when I didn't answer, he poked his head out and called my name, "Eden, did you hear me? I asked what you wanted for lunch"

I closed my eyes and shook my head, willing myself to concentrate on the question, "Umm, how about that new Mexican restaurant? Clint said it was good"

"Sounds good" I heard him turn off the water and moments later he came out with a towel wrapped around his waist and his shampoo and soap in one hand. He dropped the towel and gave me a wink, laughing as I shook my head and turned my back as he got dressed, "You're such a damn tease" I said with a smile.

We finally managed to leave SHIELD and get in the car to head to the restaurant. We decided to eat first and then head home and talk. Clint was right about the restaurant…the food was excellent. Once we got back to the apartment, we headed into the living room to sit on the couch to talk.

"So, can I go first?…I'd like you know why I didn't tell you about asking Clint to train me" I said. Once he nodded, I told him about the terrible dream I had about Lister stabbing him while he tried to save me. He listened quietly as I told him, holding my hand the entire time.

"Bucky I don't want you to die trying to save me…that's why I wanted to learn how to take care of myself" I told him.

He looked down at me, "Eden, I would gladly put my life on the line to protect you. I love you"

"I love you too…that's why I want to be able to do the same for you. I would die for you too Bucky" I told him.

He shook his head, "No Eden…I won't allow that to happen. Your life is more important that mine. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if something happened to you, especially if it was because you died for me. I wouldn't….I wouldn't go on…I would choose to not go on without you"

A sudden image of him dressed in a suit sitting on this same sofa popped into my head. I couldn't see the gun, but I knew it was there, lying next to him on the sofa. I could see him reach for it and hold it in his shaking hand as he placed it to his temple. I closed my eyes tightly and felt the tears brimming in my eyes as the sound of the shot echoed in my head.

_**She showed me…that night Lister attacked me. Beth showed me what Bucky would do if I died. **_

I couldn't remember anything else about what she had shown me but that one image was enough to scare the shit out of me.

"No Bucky, you don't get to opt out if anything happens to me. If I die, you live. You have to choose to live" I told him shakily.

"A man can't live without his heart" he said simply.

I leaned in and kissed him softly on the lips. "Promise me….if anything happens, if I die…whether it's an accident or an illness or even murder…promise me Bucky that you'll find a way to live without me" I said softly.

He pressed his forehead against mine, "Don't make me promise that Eden…please" he begged painfully.

"Promise me Bucky" I repeated.

He closed his eyes but finally muttered the words, "I promise"

I kissed him again, "Thank you" I felt his arms wrap around my waist and he pulled me into his lap. I laid my head down and listened to his heart pounding in his chest.

"Eden" I heard him whisper.

"What?" I asked.

"Promise me something" he said softly.

"What?"

He pulled me away from his chest and tilted my face towards his, "Promise me you won't die"

I took a deep breath, "Bucky…that's not fair. I don't have any control over that…it's not a promise I can necessarily keep….."

He put his finger to my lips, "Just say the words then…please" I gazed into his eyes and saw something I had never seen before…something I never expected to see…fear. Bucky was afraid and even though I knew they were empty words I pulled his hand away from my mouth and said the words, "I promise I won't die"


	82. Chapter 82

**Sorry it took so long to post this chapter. It was a hard one to write. Let me know what you think in a review or private message. I love to here everyone's opinions. FYI, there will be make up sex in the next chapter. THANKS for reading!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**EDEN POV**

"I promise I won't die Bucky" I repeated, "I will always be with you"

I sat in Bucky's lap with my head on his chest, whispering the words over and over again until the pounding of his heart slowed to a more normal rhythm. I wished I didn't have to lie to him but I knew they were just empty words…no one could keep that promise, not even a super soldier like Bucky. One day, we would be separated...whether it was natural or unnatural causes, it was inevitable.

I raised my head from his chest and peered into his blue eyes, seeing nothing but worry in them. The deep set frown on his face reminded me of the first time we had met in the park and at that moment I wanted nothing more than to see him smile. He closed his eyes and let out a sigh when I placed a hand on each side of his face. I brushed my thumb across his pouty bottom lip and then leaned forward to kiss it softly. His eyes stayed closed but his frown lessened and I moved in again to press my lips against his.

I finally leaned close to his ear, "I'm not going to stop kissing you until I see you smile"

The corners of his mouth started to turn slightly upward into a smile but it suddenly vanished and was replaced with another frown. He opened his eyes and shook his head at me, "Is that supposed to motivate me to smile? Because I got to be honest with you Eden, that only makes me want to keep frowning" He wrapped his arms around my waist and I felt his fingers dance up my spine slowly.

I let out a snort, "Fine! I won't kiss you ever again unless I see a smile right now"

He let out a laugh and smiled at me…the biggest and most beautiful smile I had ever seen from him...it reached all the way up to his blue eyes, brightening them.

"Much better" I said, leaning back so I could take a mental picture of how happy he looked right at that moment. I wished I had a camera to capture this moment and hold on to it forever. Thinking about it, I didn't have any pictures of Bucky...an opportunity had never come up for us to have our picture taken together.

He kept looking at me expectantly and when I made no move to kiss him he said, "I'm waiting woman"

Chuckling, I leaned forward and gave him a quick peck on the cheek before I crawled off his lap and stood up from the couch. He let out an exasperated sigh, "That's it…that's all I get?"

I couldn't help but laugh. Under normal circumstances I would have gladly given him more but I was still anxious about hearing what was his big secret.

"Later" I said, "Right now, I would like to hear what you wanted to tell me"

He stopped smiling and nodded his head, "Come sit down and I'll tell you" I sat back down on the couch and turned to face him. He took my hand in his and after taking a deep breath, he began to tell me all about Milton Kaine and his search for Bucky.

He hadn't even gotten two sentences out of his mouth before I pulled my hand out of his and scooted further back on the couch away from him, glaring at him in anger. I could see the hurt in his eyes and I hated that I had caused it but dammit, I was furious.

_**You told him that you could forgive him for anything Eden…calm down!**_

He lowered his head to stare at his hands as he continued telling me about his past with Kaine. My mouth dropped open when Bucky told me Kaine was searching for him because he wanted the Winter Soldier at his side. Because his head was down, Bucky didn't notice that I had suddenly begun shaking….not from fear but from an uncontrolled fury that flowed through me. This man was hunting for the man I loved…hunting him down so he could take him away from me and turn him into a cold blooded killer again. I knew if Bucky had been looking at me, he would have seen the fire burning bright in my blue eyes.

_**What if he finds Bucky and wipes his memory again? He will forget all about me. I won't let that happen!**_

He finally finished talking and I stood up from the couch and kept my back to him. I didn't want him to see the angry tears falling down my face.

Bucky must have finally looked up and noticed me shaking…I felt his hand on my shoulder, "Eden, I will keep you safe. I promise that I won't let anything happen to you. "

Enraged, I spun around quickly to face him, "You think I'm worried about myself? I don't need you to protect me Bucky! Kaine's not after me, he's after you! You're the one who needs to be kept safe!"

"Eden…." he began…I cut him off quickly, "You should have told me! I can't believe you kept something this important from me. This is YOUR life we're talking about Bucky…YOUR life is in danger!"

"He doesn't want to kill me Eden" he said quietly.

I snarled at him, "Yes he does! He doesn't want Bucky Barnes as his personal weapon…he wants the Winter Soldier. He wants to wipe your memory and destroy who you are...who you've become. So no, he doesn't technically want you dead, but he also doesn't want you to be you anymore. He wants to take you away from me Bucky and I won't let it happen. I won't lose you" I was babbling now, torn between the need to scream and the desire to break down in tears.

_**No! You will not cry. This is the time to fight, not the time for tears.**_

He stepped closer to me and tried to wrap his arms around me, "You're not going to lose me Eden" I stepped back and put my hands up to keep him from touching me. I didn't want to be comforted right now.

I started pacing around the room, talking more to myself than to Bucky, "I'll kill him myself. I won't let him take you away. I'll hunt him down...use myself as bait if I have to"

As I marched past him, Bucky grabbed onto my arm and spun me around to face him, "You will do no such thing...do you hear me?", he growled heatedly. His eyes were narrowed and he was suddenly breathing hard, his chest rising and falling angrily. His fingers were pressing hard into my skin and I winced at the pain but didn't back down.

I stood defiantly in front of him, not saying anything and he finally shook me, "Do you hear me? You're not fucking bait Eden. Kaine would kill you in the most painful, gruesome way you could imagine and he would enjoy every moment of it. I won't allow that to happen."

"So, I'm just supposed to sit back and watch him destroy you...destroy US! I won't allow THAT to happen! I won't do it Bucky. I won't let you fight him alone" I was shouting at him now...and those damn tears just snuck up on me. I wiped my cheeks with the back of my hand and groaned in frustration before I lowered my head.

His grip on me loosened finally, "I won't fight him...not if it means putting you in danger. If he gets anywhere near the city...anywhere near you, we will leave. You and I will go" he said in a soft, calm voice.

I looked up at him in disbelief...Bucky was not the kind of person to run away. I shook my head, unsure if I believed he really meant what he said. He stared down at me and nodded his head, "Yes Eden...I would leave for YOU...I would run away"

Hearing him say those words made me feel both better and worse. Secretly, I was glad he would high tail it out of there if Kaine came for him...knowing he was safe meant more to me than anything. But I also knew he would hate himself for running away, even if he believed it was to keep me safe. Guilt washed over me in waves and the lump in my throat was hard to swallow. I knew if I wasn't a factor in all this, Bucky would hunt the monster down and kill him. I was his greatest weakness...me! The thought of being a liability to him suddenly sickened me and made me feel weak and undeserving of his love.

_**No Eden! You do deserve him...you love each other. **_

_**NO! I will end up getting him hurt. Just like in my nightmare.**_

I pulled my arm from his hand and stepped back. I had to get out of there and clear my head so I could think rationally again. When I turned around to head out of the living room towards the front door, Bucky quickly fell in to step behind me. I was trying really hard not to look at him...I just wanted to make my escape as fast as possible.

"Where are you going?" he asked nervously when he saw me grab my purse.

"For a walk" I replied, reaching for the door. The anger had left my voice and was replaced with a weary tone. I wasn't mad at him...I couldn't be, I loved him too much. I understood his reasons for keeping it from me...even if I did believe they were misguided.

"I'll come with you" was his reply and I heard him reaching for his jacket.

A light bulb went off in my head and it all made sense suddenly. Bucky had been going everywhere with me the last two weeks...not letting me out of his sight for a single moment. I couldn't figure out why at the time but now I knew...he was trying to watch my back, make sure I was safe.

_**Because of Kaine!**_

Instead of keeping himself safe and out of sight, he was following me around like my own personal body guard trying to make sure I was protected. Suddenly there it was again...that horrible guilty feeling swept over me again. It made my stomach feel uneasy and I had to close my eyes for a second to keep myself from getting sick.

"No Bucky. Please stay here. I need some time...time to think...I need to be by myself right now" I said.

I opened the door and before I could step out I felt his hand on my shoulder, "You said there was nothing I could tell you that you wouldn't be able to forgive me for" he said softly.

He had his head down when I turned to look at him and I reached out to raise his face to mine, "And I meant it when I said it. I love you Bucky...I forgave you the moment you told me"

He looked up at me hopefully and I reached my fingers out stroke his cheek tenderly. He raised his hand to cover mine and turned his head to kiss the palm of my hand gently. I could feel the stubble on his face graze against the sensitive skin of my wrist and it sent shivers through me. I wanted nothing more than to take him to the bedroom and show him just how much I loved him.

I shook my head...I couldn't get distracted right now. I needed to get out and clear my head. I let my hand fall back to my side and turned towards the door again.

"Please don't go...stay with me" I heard him say. I felt his hand and my shoulder but I didn't turn around.

I shook my head, "Please don't follow me Bucky" I opened the door and stepped out, pulling it closed behind me. I stayed standing right outside the door for several moments, knowing that he was there on the other side, listening for my footsteps as I walked away.

I finally made my way down the hallway and stairs to walk out into the cold, dark night, alone.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Bucky POV**

After she closed the door behind her, I stood and listened for her retreating footsteps. For a moment, I thought she had changed her mind...she wasn't moving from the door. But eventually, I heard her start to walk down the hallway. I instantly went to the window that faced the street and waited for her to appear. She walked out moments later and I watched as she looked both ways, trying to decide which direction to go. She eventually turned left and I stared at her until she was completely out of sight.

I immediately pulled my phone from my pocket and dialed Clint's number. Once he picked up, I explained to him what had happened when I told Eden about Kaine.

"Do you still have a man watching our building?" I asked.

"Of course, 24/7 coverage...I'll call my man and have him follow her" he said.

"No, I want it to be you Clint...I trust you...so does she. I don't want your man scaring her." I told him.

"I'll have him watch her until I get there. I'll keep an eye on her Bucky" he said before saying goodbye and hanging up.

I put the phone back in my pocket and looked out the window again. It was already dark outside and the temperature was dropping. I looked back at the door and saw that Eden's coat was still there, forgotten in her hasty retreat from the apartment. I shook my head and clenched my fist together...trying to convince myself to not go over there, snatch the coat up and run after her. She said she wanted to be alone...needed time to think.

I walked over to the couch and sat down. It was too quiet in the apartment so I reached for the remote and turned the TV on, hoping it would distract me.

She said she had forgiven me and she didn't appear angry when she left...she actually seemed more sad than anything...disappointed in me maybe for keeping it a secret. I regretted not telling her right away...I should have told her the day I found out. Maybe if I had confided in her, she would have come and asked me to train her...to show her how to protect herself.

I wasn't angry with Clint...in fact, I was pleased with how much he had shown her in such a short amount of time. When I saw those perfectly aimed shots in the paper target she handed me earlier, I had been impressed...not just with her, but with Clint too. When he told me she was a natural at fighting, I had felt a surge of pride in me. She never ceased to amaze me and I couldn't wait to see exactly how good she could be. I planned on asking her to let me show her a few things too. Clint was good, there was no doubt about that...but I would feel better doing some of it myself, more reassured in her skill.

As more time passed, I got more and more worried. She had been gone for over 3 hours and I hadn't heard anything from Clint. I reached for my phone to text him.

Bucky: Did you find her? Is she okay?

Clint: I'm with her, she's fine. Look out your window...we're at the park across the street on a bench.

I got up from the couch and stood in front of the window to look out. Even in the dark, I could see her...sitting on the bench where we had first met. Clint was sitting next to her and I saw him look back towards our building before turning back around.

I couldn't take it anymore...I slipped my jacket on and then grabbed hers as well before opening the door and heading down the stairs.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Eden POV**

It was cold when I stepped out the apartment building and I almost turned around to walk back upstairs to get my coat. I sucked it up and began walking down the street, ignoring everything and everyone around me. The farther away I got from home, the stronger the desire was to turn around and go straight back to Bucky. It suddenly didn't feel right walking away from him...no matter how angry or how worried I was, I still only wanted to be close to him. Sheer stubbornness kept me walking forward.

_**Who the hell does Milton Kaine think he is trying to take him from me? Bucky has already been through enough shit the last 70 years. Why can't they leave him alone?**_

A sweet familiar smell caught my attention and I stopped and looked around. I was standing in front of the candy store. I thought back to the first time I had dragged Bucky in there and his reaction to tasting their homemade fudge. Remembering the twinkle in his eye as he had picked out different sweet treats brought a smile to my face and I decided to go in.

The bell dinged as I opened the door and the owner, Ms. Anna, looked up from the counter and smiled at me.

"Hello there dear, where's that handsome, young man of yours tonight?" she asked, looking out the window of the store in search of Bucky.

We had returned to the candy store several times since the first time I had dragged him in there. Each time, Ms. Anna, would let him try her latest concoction and he would stand at the counter, thoughtfully chewing on whatever treat she gave him. I always stood back and watched him, enjoying that completely carefree look on his face. I imagined that would be how he always looked if HYDRA had never gotten their hands on him. Ms. Anna always seemed delighted by Bucky's reaction and it was sweet to watch them chat together as he picked out what he wanted.

"He's at home...I thought I would stop by and pick him up some treats" I told her, making my way over to the counter, "Anything new today?"

She smiled at me and nodded, "I've got something special for him" I watched as she picked up a small box and filled it with some type of fudge that she had sitting to the side.

"Let him know I made this recipe up especially for him. So far, everyone seems to love it" she said with a smile, "What else can I get for you?"

I motioned at one of the bigger, empty boxes next to the register and laughed, "Fill one of the bigger boxes up for him with whatever it is he likes" I knew Ms. Anna would know exactly what he would want so I left the counter and wandered around the store picking out some goodies for myself. Once I had paid for my purchases, I said goodbye to her and stepped out onto the sidewalk again.

I kept making my way down the street until I came to the antique store. We had been inside many times since that day I had first taken Bucky. I looked at my watch and saw that they weren't closing for another 15 minutes, so I made my way inside. A young woman looked up with a smile and greeted me before continuing with the customer she was helping. I walked around the store admiring the old furniture and other antiques.

I made my way over to the corner where that juke box Bucky had like so much was still sitting. Each time we came in, he would always make his way over to it and I would catch him with that same look on his face. I knew he wanted it and I had seriously been considering buying it for him...possibly as a Christmas present. It was still over a month away, but I had spoken with the owner the last time I had come in and he said if I wanted, he would hold it for me in the storage area in the back.

I remembered what Bucky had said to me the first time he saw it: _**"What do you think? Would it fit in my bedroom?**_

My reply had been: _**"Yeah it probably would fit...in YOUR bedroom"**_

Thinking about it made me laugh out loud and I stepped back from the jukebox. Since moving in with me, Bucky had never spent a night in what was considered "his" bedroom. I don't think that was ever the intention...when I asked him to move in, I think I always planned him to be with me in my room.

_**What are you doing here Eden? You should be at home with him or he should be here with you. **_

I looked over at the glass cases holding the jewelry and then down at my own hand to see the ring Bucky had bought me. The blue topaz of the ring shimmered in the light and I closed my eyes as I thought back to what he had told me the night he had given it to me: _**"This is my gift to you...no, it's my promise to you...a promise that I will never leave you again"**_

The sick feeling in my stomach was back as I thought about the monster that was searching for him. Milton Kaine could easily make Bucky break his promise. I felt the anger returning and I stumbled back from the counter...I felt my heart pounding in my chest. I turned around to rush out of the shop, inhaling a deep breath of cold, fresh air as soon as I was out.

I started walking again, further and further down the street until I was no longer in my neighborhood. I knew I should turn around...this area wasn't safe for a woman to be walking late at night by herself, but I kept going anyway...I wasn't scared for some reason.

As I began to see less and less people on the sidewalk, the more I got the feeling that I was being watched...maybe even followed. I slowed down and listened carefully for the sound of other footsteps. I didn't hear anything but I felt it...it wasn't the same feeling I got when Lister had been stalking me...this was different.

I glanced behind me and narrowed my eyes, I didn't see anyone on the sidewalk though. I looked at my watch and saw how late it was getting. With a sigh, I turned around to head back in the direction of my apartment. Whoever was following me was going to be in for a big surprise when I walked right past them.

I had only gone a few steps when I heard the sound of glass breaking behind me. I turned and saw the two guys who had just rounded the corner making their way in my direction. One of them had just thrown a bottle against the side of the brick building and they were now drunkenly laughing at each other. When they spotted me, one let out a wolf whistle and nudged his friend and whispered something to him.

I rolled my eyes and turned back around and continued making my way down the street. I heard them following me but I just kept walking. I took a deep breath and clenched my fists tightly when I heard one of them ask, "Hey baby, where you going?" When I ignored him he said, "Hey bitch, I'm talking to you, slow down!"

_**Bitch! I'll show him just how much of a bitch I can be.**_

I don't know what I was thinking but I stopped walking and let him and his friend catch up to me. I thought about Milton Kaine, the man who was pursuing Bucky...the man who wanted to steal him away from me. I used the hate I felt for Kaine to fuel my anger and then turned around to face the two men who now stood behind me.

They both looked pretty young...so young in fact that I figured they were barely legal age to even be drinking in the first place. I stayed completely still as they walked around me letting their eyes roam up and down my body. Two weeks ago, I would have needed Bucky to save me...I would have been scared...I would have felt helpless.

But it wasn't two weeks ago and tonight, I didn't need Bucky to save me...I wasn't scared...and I sure as hell didn't feel helpless.

I didn't even flinch when I felt one of them press themselves against me from behind...I stood completely still and let him run his hands down my arms. My eyes were locked on the one who stood in front of me, grinning like a complete idiot. That smile left his face the moment my foot connected with his groin. He slid down to his knees, grabbing himself and letting out a shout. Now that he was on his knees, he was at the perfect height for me to kick him in the face. I wasn't able to see whether he fell over or not because I felt the other guys arms wrap around me...I was quickly shoved hard against the brick wall. The other guy was now screaming at me, but I couldn't hear what he was saying...all I heard was the pounding of my own heart.

The bastard raised his hand to backhand me and I quickly put my arm up to block the hit. He looked stunned when I jabbed him in the face...he stumbled back and grabbed for his nose. I smirked when I saw the blood on his hands as he pulled them away from his face.

"You broke my fucking nose bitch" I heard him say. He stood back from me warily and I suddenly felt empowered...like I could do anything. His eyes widened when I stepped forward and advanced towards him.

I felt a heavy hand on my shoulder and I jerked around to see who had touched me. I was surprised to see Clint behind me. He looked at the guy whose hands were covered in blood, "Get the fuck out of here...now!"

I watched him help his friend up and they both stumbled down the street, leaning on each other. I looked back at Clint and frowned, "I didn't need your help"

"I wasn't helping you...I was helping them. Damn woman! You were fucking amazing. This is probably the proudest moment of my life" he said, smiling wide at me.

I chuckled and we started walking down the street back in the direction of my apartment.

"I told him not to follow me...I guess sending you instead was his way of getting around that request" I said, looking over at him.

He nodded, "You know how Bucky is Eden...the guy loves you. He just wanted to make sure you were looked after...even if you wouldn't let him be the one to do it"

We walked in silence for a block before I spoke again, "I'm not mad at him Clint. That's not why I left. I'm just...I don't know...worried I guess...worried for him. What if this Kaine guy finds him?"

Clint stopped and turned to me, "We aren't going to let him find Bucky. Me, Nat, Steve, even Director Fury...we are doing our best to make sure that doesn't happen. Let us worry about Kaine"

I nodded my head at him and we both turned to walk down the street again. When we got close to my building, I detoured and headed across the street to the park. I heard Clint sigh and follow me. I sat down on the bench...the same one where I had met Bucky that first night. We sat there for a few moments in silence...now that I wasn't walking around, the cold finally set in and I felt myself shivering.

Clint pulled off his coat, "Here, put this on" he said. I started to open my mouth to refuse but he thrust it at me, "Now! I just got back on Bucky's good side...if you get sick, I'll be back on his shit list"

I couldn't help but smile as I slid the coat on...it was warm from Clint's body heat. I lay back on the bench and looked up at the stars. One of the things I liked most about Clint was that he was upfront and honest with me. While we sat there, I asked him questions about Milton Kaine and he answered truthfully...not sugar coating anything. I believed Clint when he said that they would do whatever it took to keep him safe. Bucky could worry about me all he wanted...at least I knew there were people out there worrying about him.

Clint's phone suddenly beeped and he pulled it from his pocket to read the text message. I saw him type a response to whoever it was and then look back to glance at my apartment.

_**Bucky!**_

He shoved he phone back in his pocket and looked over at me.

"Bucky?" I asked.

"Bucky" he replied with a nod.

I knew I only had a few more minutes alone with Clint...Bucky was probably already making his way to the park.

"Thanks Clint" I said softly.

He looked over at me, "For what?"

"Tonight, for the first time, I didn't feel scared or helpless" I said.

He nodded his head, "Good...but please don't pull that shit ever again. It's fine to defend yourself but you were looking to pick a fight Eden. That could have easily gotten out of hand. I don't want anything bad to happen to you"

I smiled when I heard him say that, "You're a good friend Clint" I told him...when he chuckled I looked over and asked, "What?"

"It's just been a long time since I've had a friend that didn't work for SHIELD. I'm glad we got to know each other Eden" he said.

I reached for his hand and squeezed, "Me too"

I didn't hear the footsteps approaching but Clint did...he released my hand quickly and got up from the bench. I turned around and saw Bucky walking slowly towards us. I slipped Clint's jacket off and handed it to him. He leaned down to hug me and whispered in my ear, "Take it easy on him, ok?"

I smiled and nodded my head, "I will"

He walked over to Bucky and I heard them whispering to each other. I knew when I heard Bucky inhale sharply that Clint had told him about the fight with the two drunks.

_**Geez Clint! He could have kept that between me and him.**_

While they finished talking, I sat there thinking about everything Bucky and Clint had told me. I knew it was stupid to dwell on it...I just had to let it go. I didn't want to live every day worrying about losing him. Every moment with him was precious to me and here I was, wasting the last 3 or 4 hours sulking around town when I should have been spending that time with him.

"Can I sit down?" I heard him ask.

I looked up at him and saw that he was carrying my coat in his hands. I smiled at him and nodded. My smile seemed to visibly relax him and he sat down beside me. He handed me my coat and I slipped it on and zipped it up before saying, "Thanks"

He sat in silence for several moments before he said, "Clint told me what happened" I heard a hint of annoyance in his voice and looked over to see him staring intently at me, waiting to see how I responded.

"Did he also tell you that I kicked both their asses?" I said cockily.

He tried not to smile but that damn sexy smirk slid onto his face and he laughed softly. I reached for his hand and squeezed it softly. We sat in comfortable silence for a few moments...both of us unsure what to say.

I finally broke the silence, "I'm ready for us to be able to just live our lives Bucky...just me and you. No more HYDRA...no more Kaine...no more crazy stalkers. Just us"

He pulled me closer to him and I lay my head on his chest, "That's all I want too, Eden. When all this is over, we're going to make that happen. Me and you...I promise"

"I love you Bucky"

I felt his lips brush against my forehead, "I love you too...Let's go home baby"


	83. Chapter 83

As we walked across the street back to our apartment, I used one hand to tightly hold Bucky's and happily swung the bag from the candy store in the other. I saw him look over to see what I held and he raised his eyebrows when he spotted the familiar logo on the bag.

He stopped walking and pointed to the bag in my right hand. "You went to the candy store without me?" he said indignantly.

I laughed at the pout that suddenly appeared on his face, "I did" I said, holding the bag up for him to see, shaking it back and forth in front of his face.

"What did you get?" he asked curiously.

"I don't know...I let Ms. Anna pick everything out. She also made you something special" I said the last part in a sing song voice.

When he tried to reach for it, I pulled it back quickly and put it behind my back, "Nope...you didn't say please" I teased, taking several steps away from him.

"Give me that bag woman" he growled.

I shook my head and raised my eyebrow at him before glancing over my shoulder to see how far away from the door we were.

He let out a soft chuckle and then winked at me, "I'll give you a 5 second head start"

The moment I saw that wicked grin on his face, I turned around and ran as fast as I could towards the apartment. I heard him counting out loud as I made my way across the now empty street. I snuck a peek behind me when I heard him yell "Five" and saw him take off after me. I shrieked and quickly ran the rest of the way to the building before yanking the door open. I was dashing up the stairs when the door opened again and I heard loud footsteps behind me.

I turned around quickly and tripped over my own two feet. I grabbed on to the railing to balance myself and then sat down hard on the steps. I was only halfway up the stairs and Bucky stood at the bottom looking up at me. I tried to scramble to my feet but he had already closed the distance. He snatched the bag away from me with one hand and used the other to scoop me up and throw me over his shoulder. Even with me laughing and struggling against his back, Bucky was still able to carry me up the stairs with ease. I only snickered louder when I felt him smack me on the ass and tell me to quiet down.

When we reached the apartment, I stopped wiggling so he could reach into his pocket to pull out the keys and unlock the door. I expected him to let me down once we got inside but instead, he carried me into the living room and threw me down on the couch.

I tried to sit up but he leaned over me suddenly and started tickling me.

"Bucky...stop...Bucky!" I said between the giggles, wiggling under him as grinned down at me.

"Say please" he demanded, tickling me harder.

"Please!" I shrieked.

He finally stopped and pulled back, a smug smile on his face. In the struggle, my shirt had ridden up and his hands were resting on my exposed stomach. I gasped when I felt his fingers glide down the skin until he came to the button of my jeans...he lingered there, tracing his fingers over the fabric gently. He slowly leaned forward; I closed my eyes and waited expectantly. When I didn't feel his lips on mine, I opened my eyes to see he wasn't leaning in for a kiss. The bag of candy was lying on the couch above my head and he smiled wide at me when he picked it up.

_**Asshole!**_

I let out a loud groan and used both hands to push him off of me, scowling at the pleased expression on his face. He sat back on the far end of the couch and began looking in the bag as I struggled to sit up. I watched as he pulled out the larger box first and opened it up to examine the contents. Once he was satisfied that Ms. Anna had filled it with all his favorites, he reached for the smaller box. I scooted closer, interested to see what she had concocted for him.

He reached in to delicately to pull out a piece of fudge and examine it. He smiled and then popped it into his mouth, moaning in delight as he chewed it slowly.

I was now sitting close enough to look down into the box...it was full of some kind of white fudge with nuts on top and it smelled amazing. I reached towards the box to get a piece but Bucky swiftly yanked it away from my outstretched fingers.

"Didn't your momma teach you to share Bucky Barnes?" I said, crossing my hands over my chest.

He seemed to think about it for a second before a wide smile appeared on his face. He held the box out towards me but before I could reach for a piece he said, "One kiss first and then I'll share...deal?"

The impish grin on his face made my heart beat just a little bit quicker and I nodded my head slowly, "Deal"

He sat the box down on the coffee table and leaned back on the couch before reaching his hands out to me. Once I was close enough, he grabbed me around the waist and pulled me closer to position me so I was straddling his waist.

I stared at him for a long time...memorizing every single detail of his face. I reached out to let my fingers trace the strong line of his jaw. He closed his eyes as I continued to caress his face with my fingers. I was enjoying the feel of his rough stubble on the palm of my hand when he finally spoke up.

"I thought we had a deal" he said hoarsely, opening his eyes.

I smiled at him and leaned in to lay a chaste kiss on one cheek and then the other...he sighed softly and closed his eyes again as I continued to press my lips softly on his face...never once touching his mouth. I felt his hands on my waist tighten as I kissed lightly down his neck. My hands were resting on his chest as I kissed him and I could feel his heart beating fast under the tips of my fingers. I pulled back and let my hands reach for the buttons of his shirt, undoing them slowly. When I finished with the last button, I slid my hands under the fabric and moved it to the side, exposing his muscled torso. I leaned back and took in the glorious sight. His eyes were still closed and his chest rose with each heavy breath that he took.

He let out a soft moan when I leaned down to kiss the skin above his heart. My fingers were tracing the muscles of his torso as I continued pressing my lips across his chest. Each kiss seemed to make his heart beat faster...each touch made him breathe harder.

"Eden?" I heard him whisper.

I looked up from his chest to see his eyes were now open and he was looking down at me. I raised myself from his chest and used one hand to brush a lock of hair out of his eyes so I could have an unobstructed view of his face.

"What?" I asked softly as I started stroking his face again. His lips parted slightly but he didn't say anything for a moment...he just stared at me.

"I love you" he finally managed to say in a raspy voice.

_**I will never get tired of hearing him say that to me.**_

I leaned in and kissed one cheek, "I"

I moved to the other cheek and laid a kiss on it, "Love"

My lips hovered over his and I felt the warmth of his breath on my face, "You"

I finally pressed my lips against his and he responded immediately to the kiss. His hands at my waist ran up my back and pulled me closer to him until I was pressed tightly against his naked chest. He deepened the kiss and I let out a moan when I felt his tongue slide into my mouth to move against my own. My hands found his bare chest and I pushed against it gently, pulling away from the kiss. He was panting heavily as he looked up at me in surprise.

"What's wrong?" he asked, sitting up from the back of the couch.

"Absolutely nothing" I said, slipping his shirt off of his arms and letting my hands trail down his chest again until I reached the button of his pants. I sat up on my knees to look him in the eye as I unsnapped his jeans and drew down the zipper. I reached down to slip my hand into his pants and he shivered when I touched him.

He grabbed my wrist and I looked up to see him shaking his head at me, "Don't. I won't last long"

Bucky pulled my hand away and placed it back onto his chest, right above his heart...it was beating impossibly fast. I felt both hands slip under my shirt and draw it over my head. He leaned forward to kiss down my neck and across my chest slowly.

I pulled his face back up to mine to press my lips against his hungrily. I had been so stupid the last 4 hours...wasting time walking around when I could have been right here with him, doing exactly what we were doing at this moment. I pulled back and stood up from the couch to look down at him. My hand went to my jeans and I unbuttoned them. I watched his eyes light up and he reached down to take off his boots.

In the time it took me to slide just my jeans down, Bucky had already removed his boots and socks and was lying back on the couch to continue watching me. I looked at him, sitting there hard and ready, watching me with that animalistic look on his face. I felt a rush of heat low in my body I quickly reached behind my back to unsnap my bra and let it fall to the floor...leaving me clad only in my panties.

Bucky motioned me forward and I stepped towards him. From his position on the couch, he was eye level with my stomach and I moaned when he leaned forward to kiss it softly. His hands went around my body to slide up the back of my thighs and I felt my legs turn to jelly. He finally moved up and hooked his thumbs under the waist band of my panties and drew them down my legs slowly. I stepped out of them and kicked them to the side and looked back to him. His hands were once again on my waist and he tugged me closer to him as he leaned forward.

I gasped and nearly slipped to the floor the moment I felt his tongue slide into me. I grabbed his shoulders to steady myself and let out a moan when I felt him find my clit and start circling it with his tongue.

"Bucky" I moaned before removing one hand from his shoulder so I could run my fingers through his hair.

What he was doing felt amazing but my legs were shaking and I knew at any moment my they were going to give out completely. I patted his shoulder in an attempt to get his attention...his response was to swish his tongue in such a way that I whimpered loudly. I let him continue until I felt the warm tingle begin to spread throughout my body. I would have let him keep going but I was dangerously close to falling over so I patted his shoulder again.

I finally had to tug his hair hard to get him to stop...he looked up at me with a smile, "What?" he asked innocently.

I pushed at his chest until he laid back and then settled myself back on his lap. I positioned myself over him and let my eyes make contact with his. His eyes were full of lust and desire and I rejoiced in the knowledge that it was all directed at me. He threw his head back and moaned my name when I slid down onto him. I sat there, not moving, enjoying the feeling of him inside me.

I felt his hands run up my back slowly as I began to move my hips over him. He pulled me close and buried his face in my chest. I rested my hands on his shoulders as he ran his tongue across one nipple and then the other. I threw my head back when I felt his mouth find my neck and I bit my lip when he nipped the skin lightly.

As I continued to move my hips over Bucky, I let my hands fall to his chest again and felt it slick against my fingers. I moved quicker and felt the warm tingle start to grow again...Bucky must have realized I was close because he suddenly thrust his hips up, bringing a gasp of pleasure from me. I continued moving up and down him quickly, getting closer with each roll of my hips. Bucky thrust himself into me hard again and it pushed me over the edge...waves of heat were radiating through me. I leaned forward as the orgasm rolled through my body, leaving me shivering and panting hard.

Bucky twisted his body and laid me down gently onto the couch before sliding back into me. He plunged in and out of me while holding himself up with his metal arm and letting his right hand slide down to cup one breast.

He leaned down to kiss me hard on the lips before burying his head in my neck. His pace quickened and I felt him nearing his end. He rammed into me, thrusting in as deep as he could go as he came inside of me, groaning loudly as he had his release. He stayed there for several minutes, trying to catch his breath, before leaning down to smile and kiss me softly.

He finally pulled out of me and sat up...I took his outreached hand and let him help me rise up to sit next to him. Bucky looked down to the floor and spotted his boxers...he grabbed them and slipped them back on. I watched as he leaned down again and picked up something else off the floor which he promptly handed to me.

"Thanks" I said, taking my panties from his hand. He winked at me and lay back on the couch as he watched me stand up to put them on. I looked around the living room and smiled when I saw his button up shirt lying at my feet. I bent down and picked it up, slipping in on my shoulders and buttoning it up.

When I looked up I saw him smirking at me, "I like that look on you" he said before reaching for the small box of fudge on the coffee table. I leaned down to kiss him and while he was distracted, I snatched the box from his hand and stepped back swiftly.

I saw him about to protest but I cut him off, "You said one kiss and then you would share...that was way more than a kiss Bucky" I teased.

He chuckled softly, "I suppose it was"

I reached in the box and picked out a single piece of fudge before looking over at him, "She said she made this up just for you...what is it?" I asked, before handing the box back to him.

"White chocolate with peanut butter in the middle and pecans on top" he replied, reaching in and pulling another piece out for himself.

I shrugged my shoulders and put the fudge in my mouth to chew. He smiled when he saw me raise my eyebrows and nod my head...it was so delicious.

I reached for the box again and he pulled it away with a smile, "You have to earn another piece" he joked, winking at me.

I scooted closer to kiss him and the taste of fudge was still sweet on his lips, "Deal" I said, reaching for the buttons on my shirt with a smile.


	84. Chapter 84

**I apologize for it taking so long to post this chapter. I have been really busy and needed a break. I promise this week I will do better. **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

I woke up to the feeling of soft lips brushing against the back of my neck and fingertips trailing up and down my arm slowly. I shivered at Bucky's touch but didn't dare move yet...I wanted to enjoy the moment for as long as possible...warm in my bed with him pressed tightly against me. This was definitely the way I wanted to be awakened if I had to be up this early on a Saturday morning.

He brushed the hair away from my face, "Eden" he whispered softly, his breath hot against my neck, "It's time to wake up"

I opened one eye and looked at the clock sitting on the nightstand by the bed.

**9:15**

I rubbed the sleep from my eyes and rolled over to face him. It was unusual for Bucky to be the first one awake on a Saturday morning...I usually had to be the one to coax him out of bed.

He smiled at me, "Good Morning sleepy head"

I saw his hair was still wet and I could smell the sweet floral aroma of my shampoo coming from his long, brown locks. He had somehow managed to get out of bed, shower, and then crawl back into bed without me waking up.

"How long have you been awake?" I said with a yawn.

"About an hour...you looked exhausted so I thought I would let you sleep" he replied.

I grinned, "Hmmm, I wonder what made me so tired?" I smiled, running my fingers on his still bare chest to feel that his skin was still warm and moist from the shower.

He smiled sheepishly at me and chuckled softly. We had spent the remainder of last night on the couch, alternating between making love and eating fudge. It was well after 1:00 in the morning before we finally untangled ourselves from the sofa and made our way to bed. Even then, we had laid there in each other's arms, talking about nothing...both of us unwilling to let the night end.

It was while we were lying in bed that Bucky had asked me if I would let him train me too. I had hesitated at first. Clint was committed to helping me and so far I thought he was doing a great job. I didn't want him to feel like I didn't appreciate all that he had done for me the last two and half weeks. Clint was quickly becoming a trusted friend and I didn't want to do anything to jeopardize that the friendship that we were developing.

The hurt was evident in Bucky's eyes when I didn't immediately agree and I had quickly changed my mind. His eyes had lit up and I was rewarded with a bright smile from him. We had agreed to get up early the next morning and head to SHIELD to do some training.

Bucky leaned over me to plant a soft kiss on my lips. My hands found his waist and I ran my fingers under the band of his boxers. He pulled back quickly, ending the kiss, and grinned down at me.

"Out of bed woman!" he said, lifting himself off the bed. He was wearing only his boxers and I watched as he walked to the closet to find something to wear. The sight of his muscled back disappearing into the closet was enough to drag me from bed. With a groan, I rolled out of the bed to stretch and yawned again.

Bucky came out of the closet as I was starting to make the bed; he put his clothes down on the dresser when he saw me pulling the sheets back and went to his side to help me. I saw Bucky sneaking looks at me while we smoothed down the sheets and pulled the blanket in place. I raised my eyebrow at him but said nothing.

After seeing the small smile on his face I finally asked, "What are you smiling about?"

He shrugged his shoulders as he laid a pillow down on his side of the bed, "This is all very domestic. Three months ago, I never would have imagined that I would be sharing an apartment with a beautiful woman...much less helping her make the bed" He walked to the dresser to pick up his clothes and slip them on.

I threw my pillow down on my side and sat down to watch him as he got dressed. His jeans were on but he was shirtless and was now looking for socks in the dresser. Bucky somehow managed to make everything he did look sexy. I couldn't help grinning as I watched the muscles in his back ripple as he slid his shirt on finally. When he turned around to face me, I stood up from the bed and pressed myself up against him...I sighed when I felt his arms tighten around me.

"You're happy here?" I asked, looking up at him, "With me?"

"There's no other place I would rather be. I'll stay here for as long as you will let me"

I kissed his cheek, "Forever sound good to you?"

He shrugged his shoulders noncommittally and laughed when I pushed against his chest hard. I playfully turned around and stalked off towards the bathroom. I had almost made it when I felt his arms catch me around the middle and pull me against his chest.

"Forever sounds just right. I love you" he whispered in my ear before letting his lips graze my neck. As he continued kissing down my neck, I moaned lightly and leaned back against him. One had slid down around my stomach until I felt fingertips graze the band of my panties. I stumbled when I felt him pull away quickly and turned to see him making his way out of the bedroom. He was looking back at me with a sly smile and I shook my head at him.

"You're a fucking tease Bucky Barnes...you know that, right?" I called after him.

"Yep" he called back.

I made my way into the bathroom and took a quick shower. I knew we were going to get sweaty from training so I didn't even bother putting make up on. I quickly braided my hair and threw on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt before making my way out of the bedroom.

My stomach rumbled at the smells coming from the kitchen. I was pleasantly surprised to see Bucky at the stove, flipping bacon with one hand and scrambling eggs with the other. He turned to grin at me when I walked in and headed to the refrigerator to pull out the juice. I grabbed two plates and two glasses and sat them down on the counter next to the stove.

He smiled over at me and began spooning eggs onto the plate while I grabbed the forks. While we ate, Bucky playfully nudged me with his shoulder and kept throwing me little looks.

_**This is exactly how every Saturday morning should start. Damn, you're a lucky woman Eden Page!**_

I was happily devouring the bacon when Bucky spoke up, "Eden... when is your lease up on this place?"

I chewed on bacon as I thought about it and finally answered, "I think my lease is up in February. Why?"

I looked over to see him moving his eggs around on his plate with his fork. He wasn't looking at me when he spoke, "Just wondering"

I kept waiting for him to say something else but when he didn't, I went back to finishing my breakfast. I knew there was no need to push Bucky...if he had something to say, he would eventually say it.

It was several minutes later that he cleared his throat, "Have you ever thought about moving somewhere else?"

I looked up at him curiously and laid my fork down, "Like where?" I asked. I liked the building where I lived. My apartment was a decent size, my neighbors were quiet, and I liked the area where it was located.

He was staring down at his own plate when he answered, "Maybe a house...instead of renting another apartment?"

I actually had thought about it last year when I got ready to renew my lease again. Business was going great and I had toyed with the idea of buying my first home. The thought of purchasing something and making it my own was very appealing. In the end, I had decided to wait one more year before making the decision. I had been so caught up with Bucky the last couple of months that I had completely forgotten about my lease ending.

_**How about it Eden? Ready to be a first time home buyer? **_

I peeked over at Bucky and wondered what made him bring it up. Was it possible that he wanted us to get a home together? The thought of picking out a house with Bucky brought a smile to my face...furniture shopping...paint samples.

_**Whoa Eden! He didn't ask you to buy a house with him. Slow down girl!**_

I was thinking to myself long and hard about it...when I didn't respond Bucky said, "Never mind. It's completely your decision on where you want to live"

"Don't you mean where WE want to live Bucky?" I asked him. I saw him smile to himself and take a bite of his bacon. I put my hand on his shoulder, "If we are going to be living together that is probably a decision that we should both be in on, right?"

I saw his smile widen even more and nod his head but he still didn't look at me as I went on, "So, tell me Bucky...what do you want to do?"

He finally turned to me and shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know. I was thinking that a house would be nice...we could look for one in this area to rent"

I was a little disappointed at hearing him say the word rent and lowered my head back to focus completely on my plate in front of me. A big part of me was hoping Bucky was having the same crazy thought about buying a house as me.

I heard him clear his throat a little and say, "..or maybe buy a house...both of us...together I mean"

I felt my heart soar at hearing those words come out of his mouth. I tried not to show how much hearing him say that meant to me. I knew Bucky and I had only known each other a couple of months and to any outsiders, the idea of buying a home together after such a short amount of time would seem insane. Normal people didn't fall in love that quickly...they don't move in together that soon, don't say I love you right away, and they certainly don't buy a house together after just 2 months. But Bucky isn't a normal guy and that's one of the reasons why I love him so damn much.

I gave him a sly smile, "Most people don't buy a house together unless they're married Bucky" I watched his reaction and was pleased to see that he didn't even flinch at my words. I had brought of the "M" word just to see how he would respond.

"I'm not like most people" he said with a smile.

It wasn't the answer I was hoping to hear but I chuckled nonetheless, "You got that right...you are definitely one of a kind"

I tried not to be disappointed that he didn't mention anything about marriage. I had no right to be...I knew he loved me and wanted to be with me...he had told me many times how much I meant to him. But I still felt that little bit of hurt, deep down in my chest.

_**There's no need to rush things Eden. You don't want to be too pushy.**_

I stood up and took mine and Bucky's plate to rinse off in the sink before loading it in the dishwasher. I didn't look at Bucky but I could feel his eyes boring into my head.

I finally looked up at him and forced a smile onto my face, "Well, let's go do a little training"


	85. Chapter 85

**Bucky POV**

Eden seemed distracted today...ever since this morning at breakfast when I asked about her lease. As we drove to SHIELD headquarters, I kept looking over at her...trying to figure out why she had been so quiet. I regretted bringing it up...she had seemed faintly upset ever since. I didn't know what made me bring it up in the first place.

_**You know damn well what it was Bucky! That damn dream!**_

I smiled as the memory of the dream...it had been the best one I had ever had before and the thought of it still made my heart beat faster.

_I was walking through the front door of a home I didn't recognize. Without thinking, I laid my keys down on a small table and kicked off my boots before making my way down a hallway._

_I didn't recognize the place but at the same time it seemed oddly familiar...comforting even. _

_My feet were leading me through the strange home even though my mind was yelling at me to stop. I was looking around myself as I navigated my way through the home...catching glimpses of framed photographs on the wall. _

_There were photographs of me and Eden smiling in locations I didn't recognize...her and Brooke on a beach standing in front of the ocean...me and Steve with our arms around each other's shoulders grinning at the camera._

_The one that had me screaming at my body to stop moving was the one with Eden in a beautiful white dress holding a simple bouquet of lilies...she was smiling at me as I stood in front of her dressed in a black suit. _

_My feet kept moving though...guiding me through the familiar, yet unfamiliar, house. I could hear noises coming from deeper inside and I guessed that was where my body was taking me. _

_I could hear Eden humming to herself as I reached the open doorway which turned out to be a brightly lit kitchen. She was standing in front of a window that overlooked what I assumed was the backyard, rocking something back and forth while she hummed. _

"_Eden" I called to her. _

_She looked over her shoulder at me and smiled, "Shhh!" she whispered, looking down at her arms before turning back around._

_I couldn't figure out why she was shushing me but whatever it was suddenly made my heart start pounding. I made my way over to her quietly, trying not to make a sound. I came up to her side and gasped when I saw what she had in her arms. _

_A small baby was laying in her arms...a little boy with brown curly hair...his eyes closed and his lips curled up in a smile. I looked down at Eden in shock as she whispered, "Welcome home Bucky"_

I lay in bed a long time after I woke up...trying to remember every single detail of the dream. It was 8:30 when I finally rolled out of bed gently to go shower. Eden was still dead asleep...we had stayed up later than usual last night. I smiled to myself as I remembered what had kept us up so late...I had decided last night that laying on the couch naked, feeding each other fudge, was my new favorite way to spend my evenings.

Watching her making the bed that morning had brought the memory of that dream back...something so simple had brought such strong emotions to me. It scared the hell out of me how much I wanted to live a normal life with her. That life was so close to my grasp but Milton Kaine could easily destroy it...rip everything away from me in moment. I tried to push those thoughts out of my mind and only focus on her...just Eden.

As I was cooking breakfast for her that morning, I could only think about one thing: that baby boy in her arms...our baby. That dream had been the life I desperately wanted for us...curiosity got the best of me and I had let the question slip before truly thinking.

_**February was not far off!**_

I had been relieved when she had said the decision of where we lived would be something both of us needed to make. I knew what I wanted...I had dreamed it last night and had been thinking about it nonstop since.

_**A home. A wife. A baby.**_

She seemed happy when I had mentioned the idea of buying a house together. I could see the wheels turning in her head and her entire demeanor brightened at the thought.

_**It might be time to put that crazy idea of yours in motion Bucky. Can't buy a house until...**_

"Most people don't buy a house together until they're married Bucky" she had responded. It was like she had read my mind and for a second I was worried I had said the last thought out loud.

I didn't want her to know I had already been thinking about that exact same thing so I said, "I'm not like most people"

She laughed softly but kept her head down, "You got that right...you are definitely one of a kind" she said quietly.

I had caught a slight lilt of something in her voice...almost like disappointment. I watched her curiously as she stood up and put the dishes in the dishwasher. She didn't look angry...but she certainly wasn't happy with the answer I had given her.

_**Maybe she's been thinking about it too...about getting marr...**_

Her voice shook me out of my thought. I looked up to see her with a very forced smile on her face, "Well, let's go do a little training"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**EDEN POV**

I felt strong arms grab me around the middle and I struggled to break free from the tight grip Bucky had on me. Before I could get out of his grip, he kicked my feet out from under me and I fell hard to the ground.

For the second day in a row, I found myself flat on my back with the wind knocked out of me. I groaned when I hit the mat and laid there for several seconds looking up at the ceiling wondering why the hell I was putting myself through this shit.

_**Because you want to know how to protect yourself...and Bucky.**_

I looked up to see the outstretched hand in front of me reaching down to offer assistance. I scowled at the smug smile on Bucky's face and slapped his hand away before rolling over and getting to my feet. He chuckled softly and nodded his head.

"Again" he demanded.

We had been going at it for nearly 45 minutes now and I was sweating profusely. I thought I was actually doing okay for a while until I realized that Bucky was holding back...he was being very careful in not losing control.

I had groaned when he took his shirt off and thrown it down on the side of the mat before turning to face me. I was already panting hard from exertion but the sight of Bucky's sweaty, bare torso had sucked the last little bit of breath I had out of me.

Each time he had grabbed me since then, I had been distracted and gotten my ass knocked to the mat over and over again. I knew I would fair far better if he would just put his damn shirt back on. I hated that he had that effect on me...learning to fight was important to me and so far it seemed like a game to Bucky. He had been the one to ask me to let him show me some things and now I was starting to regret it.

I shook my head as I faced him and attempted to clear my mind. He had that damn smirk on his face and for once it was actually more annoying than cute.

_**Stop staring at his damn chest and fight him. You have to show him you can take care of yourself.**_

I could tell Bucky was still holding back and didn't want to risk hurting me or going too far. I thought twice about whether or not I should inform him that he didn't need to be so gentle with me...Clint certainly wasn't. I didn't want him kicking Clint's ass for it though, so I kept my mouth shut.

I had seen Bucky fight Roland and Christine and he didn't have that same intense look now as he did when he was with them. He gave it all he got when he sparred with them...but I only got halfhearted pushes to the ground and smug ass smiles.

_**He thinks you're weak...that you can't do this...that he will hurt you. SHOW HIM!**_

I knew Bucky would never take me seriously unless he saw what I could really do though. He stood in place on the mat as I walked around him. I had made the decision that it wasn't going to be me flat on back this next time. Bucky was going down...even if it was just once.

He watched me carefully...we had been practicing defensive moves. He would attack me and I would try to counter the attack. This time I had decided I was going on the offensive and take him by surprise. I breathed slowly and kept my eyes locked on him.

The moment he lunged for me, I side stepped him quickly and smirked at the look of surprise on his face.

Before he could make another move towards me, I advanced on him and threw a punch. His eyes widened and he stepped back quickly to avoid the hit. I faked a left hook and when he moved to dodge it, I punched him in the gut with my right before sweeping his feet out from under him. I was on him the moment his back hit the mat, straddling his waist with a triumphant smile on my face.

I felt his hands on my waist and he gazed up at me with a look of pride on his face. Before I knew what was happening, he thrust his hips up and rolled me over on my back, covering me with his body.

"Where the hell did that come from?" he asked as he grinned down at me.

I was trying to not let the feeling of his body on top of mine get to me...this was not the time or the place. I closed my eyes and concentrated hard on erasing those feelings of lust from my mind...I needed him to understand that this was important to me. I would not let my body betray me...not this time. The warm tingle spreading through the lower half of my body pissed me off and I bit my tongue hard out of anger. I had to make Bucky understand.

I finally opened my eyes and I knew he could tell something wasn't quite right.

"You weren't taking me seriously" I finally said, putting both hands on his chest and pushing hard, "You said you wanted to teach me but I feel like you've just been toying with me. You're not giving me your all Bucky. I need you to really fight with me"

He stared down at me incredulously, "I don't want to hurt you Eden"

I pushed at him again and he finally pulled himself off and let me get out from under him. He sat back on the mat and looked up at me as I stood. He wasn't grinning anymore...now he just looked confused.

"Do you think Milton Kaine will think twice about hurting me?" I said as I paced around the mat, keeping my eyes on him to see his reaction. I knew it was a low blow bringing Kaine up but I also knew that it would get Bucky's attention...get him really thinking.

His eyes narrowed at the thought but he didn't say anything so I continued, "What would he do to me if he found me Bucky? Huh?"

He stood up from the mat and I could see the anger in his face now. I knew I should stop pushing but I needed to get through to him and this was the only way I knew how.

_**Careful Eden! **_

"Clint said Kaine was particularly fond of knives. What do you think Bucky? Would he make my death quick and painless or slow and agonizing? He could slit my throat...maybe a single thrust to the gut so I could bleed out slowly. Before the end came, he would have his fun with me and I'm sure I would die screaming"

Bucky was now shaking furiously and I saw his fist clenched tightly at his side but still he remained silent. He was dangerously close to losing it but I kept going...picking at the scab so to speak. I knew he was almost to the point of realizing what needed to be done.

_**Just a little more Eden. Just one more push!**_

I stood in front of him and stared him straight in the eye, "Maybe he would just do the same thing to me that HYDRA did to you Bucky...wipe my memory. I don't think I'm assassin material but they could turn me into their plaything and pass me around"

That finally did it...I saw that intense look in Bucky's eye...the one he had when he fought with Christine and Roland.

"Shut up" he seethed angrily before snatching me up by the wrist and pulling me close to him, "I don't want to ever here you talk like that again. Do you hear me Eden? Never again!"

I pulled my wrist from his tight grip and rubbed it, "Then do what you asked me to let you do"

We stared at each other for a long time before he finally nodded at me. The anger was still there but he was back in control.

"Again" he said roughly.

This time Bucky gave me his all...when I tried to punch him, he blocked it and knocked my arm away hard, causing me to stumble back. I winced at the pain but quickly recovered my stance and faced him. He advanced on me and when I tried to hit him again, he caught my arm and jerked it behind my back. I hissed in pain but didn't call out for him to release me. My eyes watered at the pain shooting up my arm but I willed it away and relaxed my body so I could try and remember what Clint had taught me to do in this situation.

Bucky chest was heaving up and down against my back and I felt him lean down in my ear, "Is this what you wanted? You want me to hurt you?"

I gritted my teeth, "Yes!"

I felt him hesitate against me and it gave me the opportunity I needed to counter the move and knock him on his ass again. I straddled his waist again and looked down at him with a sly smile. His eyes didn't look angry anymore, just confused.

"Thank you" I said to him quietly.

"For what?" he said hoarsely.

I leaned down to kiss him softly on the lips, "For finally taking me seriously"

I pulled back and watched him close his eyes and shake his head at me, "All that...what you said...was just to make me angry...just to push me over the edge?"

I nodded my head at him.

He let out a deep sigh, "That was a very dangerous thing to do Eden. You know how I get when I go to that place. I could have hurt you...I could..."

I put my finger up to quiet him, "First off, you would never hurt me Bucky Barnes. I somehow got lucky enough to be loved by you. Secondly, as you can now see, I can take care of myself. Clint is a good teacher Bucky and I was always an excellent student. I understand that it's hard for you to be rough with me. If you're not okay with it, you could always stick to teaching me how to fight with knives. Clint said that you would be the best person to teach me hand to hand combat with a knife. I know Kaine likes to use them when he tortures..."

I let the words taper off when I saw the look in his eyes...he seemed to be thinking very hard about what I had just said and he finally nodded, "Fine. I'll teach you to handle knives"

I smiled at him and tried to pull myself off of him but he grabbed me by the waist and flipped me over...once again I was covered by his body, only this time I wasn't angry when he looked down at me with that smirk.

"Just so you know luck has nothing to do with me loving you" he murmured softly. He leaned down and bushed his lips across mine before lifting himself up off me and sticking his hand out to me. This time I took it and let him pull me up until I pressed tightly against his bare chest.

He looked down at me, "You know you're extremely sexy when you fight, right?"

I blushed, "Damn right...you ready to teach me to be a badass with some knives?"

A sly smile crossed his face, "Absolutely"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Bucky POV**

_**This woman is fucking amazing!**_

I stood in front of Eden watching as she mirrored my actions, the knife in her hand held tight as we eyed each other. Clint was absolutely right, Eden was a natural. We had been working for over an hour with the knives and in that short amount of time, she had proven herself to me. I knew without a shadow of a doubt that my Eden was indeed a badass.

She watched me carefully as I showed her how to hold the knife and move with it. She was surprisingly quick on her feet and each time I would lunge at her with my weapon, she would skirt just out of my reach and grin at me.

I finally put away the dull practice knives and pulled out the real thing...a set of sharpened knives that I used for teaching my recruits how to throw. I saw Eden raise her eyebrow and look at me curiously.

I didn't say anything...just simply pointed to the wooden target on the wall to her right. She glanced over and grinned when she realized what I meant to do. There were taped off lines in front of the target already so I took her to the closest one, which was 10 feet away.

I showed her how to pull her arm back just right and twist her body as she threw. On her first two attempts, the knife handle hit the target and it bounced to the floor. The 3rd time was the charm though and she nailed it. The knife flew through the air and hit the wood with a loud resounding thunk. Eden turned to me with a wide smile on her face and I motioned her to continue.

I watched her as she continued throwing the knives and grew more and more proud as she moved further back and still continued to hit the wooden target. I stood to her left and watched her as she concentrated on aiming at her target. Her long blonde hair was still in the braid but small wisps had come out and were plastered to her face and neck. She wore a simple black tank top and matching black sweat pants. From this angle, I could just make out that dandelion tattoo on her shoulder blade. I watched her rear back her arm and throw another knife. I couldn't help but admire the view as she bent down to pick up another one to throw.

She must have sensed I was staring at her...once she threw her last knife, she turned to me with a smirk on her face. I swallowed hard as she made her way over to me...a confident look on her face. When she reached me, my hands went instinctually to her waist and hers rested lightly on my chest.

She whispered, "See something you like?" I saw her glance down between us and realized that she had noticed the swelling in my pants...just watching her had excited me.

I pulled her closer and leaned down to murmur in her ear, "I think we're done for the day. How about a shower?" I felt her shiver in my arms and when I looked down at her she was nodding her head at me.

Once we had picked up all the knives and put them back into the case I carried it back to the storage closet and locked it up. Eden had picked up our bag and was making her way to the women's locker room, her hair now unbraided and falling in waves down her back.

"Where do you think you're going?" I called to her. I had high hopes that she would come with me to the men's locker room...apparently she had other ideas.

She glanced over her shoulder, "To take a shower" When she noticed the frown on my face she smiled, "You coming"

_**Fucking amazing indeed!**_

That was all the invitation I needed and I quickly ran after her, laughing when I heard her shriek and dash into the locker room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Christine POV**

I couldn't believe I had left my damn phone at SHIELD headquarters in my gym bag. I had stormed off yesterday without it and didn't realize it until late last night. Now here I was on a Saturday morning, driving all the way to work to retrieve it.

I kept thinking about Sergeants Barnes' whore of a girlfriend and what she had said to me yesterday.

"_**Are you willing to die for a good fuck? You keep this shit up and I will end you bitch! Not be a good girl and fuck off?**_

_**Who did that fucking cunt think she was talking to me like that? **_

So, I'll admit it, I probably was partially to blame for her harsh words. I had been lusting after my instructor's fine ass since the first day of training. I had never had a problem getting a man to pay attention to me before so when he didn't initially respond to my advances, I saw it as a challenge...a game actually. My daddy had always taught me that if you wanted something, all you had to do was go after it and make it your own.

He wasn't an easy one to break and even with the sexual innuendos and the smoldering looks I gave him, I still hadn't been able to get him where I wanted him...in my bed. Watching him fighting that nitwit Roland completely shirtless yesterday had brought a familiar heat to my belly. He was so fucking hot, even with that metal arm of his. I loved to spar with him...the intense look on his face...the way he gritted his teeth. I had fantasized for many weeks now that one of our sparring sessions would end up with me flat on my back, his naked and hard body on top of me...grinding me into the mat as he held my arms above my head.

I don't know what he even saw in that girlfriend of his anyway. She was too short...too tiny...too weak.

_**Not that weak Christine...she managed to get a nice grip on your wrist yesterday.**_

I scowled, remembering how she had latched onto me and then released me so quickly I had stumbled back. If he hadn't suddenly appeared and ordered me to leave, I would have given that bitch a piece of my mind. I growled in frustration as I made my way through headquarters.

I was surprised to see the light was on in the training room when I arrived to it. As far as I knew, no one else was allowed to use the room that had been assigned to Sergeant Barnes for his training purposes.

_**Oh who gives a fuck Christine! Just get your bag and go home.**_

I made my way over to the locker room where I had stored my bag and phone yesterday during training. I was just about to enter when I heard a giggle coming from inside. I slowed down to a stop and listened again...unsure if I had imagined it. There was another feminine giggle followed by the sound of a deep masculine chuckle.

_**Hmm, apparently on the weekends anything is game at SHIELD.**_

I shook my head and chuckled to myself before walking into the locker room. I could hear the showers running and muffled whispers from inside. Whoever was in the showers was not any of my concern. I quietly made my way over to my locker and retrieved my bag.

I was walking out when I heard the low moan, "Bucky"

_**What the fuck!?**_

I sat my bag down by the door and tip toed back to the showers, careful to stay out of sight. I almost moaned in pleasure when I peeked my head around the partition. Sergeant Barnes' bare ass was even better than I could imagine...watching the soapy water run down his back nearly did me in completely.

His muscles tightened with each thrust of his hips and I stood transfixed at the sight. I gritted my teeth when I heard him moan her name in pleasure, "Eden"

It should have been my name he was gasping so loudly for...not that scrawny little blonde. He shifted positions and I suddenly had a side view of them. He was behind her, his metal arm wrapped around her waist while the other cupped her breast. She had her head thrown back, exposing her neck to him so he could trail kisses up and down the skin. She whimpered when he pulled out of her and turned her around to face him. That movement allowed me to see exactly how well-endowed he was and I had to put my hand over my mouth to silence the low moan that threatened to escape. I watched as he reached down and scooped her up with his metal arm and let her slide down onto him. She moaned his name again loudly and wrapped her skinny arms around his neck.

I bit my tongue hard and finally had to turn away. I would never admit to anyone but myself how jealous I was watching him pleasuring her in that shower. I wanted that to be me...I needed that to be me. I stalked over to my bag and yanked it up on my shoulder...glowering as I heard him moan her name again and declare his love for her.

_**Stupid cunt!**_


	86. Chapter 86

**Special thanks to TheHawksRock25 for suggesting the song that Bucky sings to Eden. It's a really great song and I've been listening to it nonstop. **

**Also, I am thinking about ending this fanfic at Chapter 100...my question to everyone is: Do you want me to end it completely or would you guys like a sequel? What would you like to see happen to Eden and Bucky? **

**In addition I would like to thank all of the guys who are consistently leave reviews for my story: When I Make It Shine, Kima Wolfwood, calwitch, Romantic Obsession, Splash1987, Syrilth, CLTex, Angels-heart1 and anyone else I may have left out. You guys are awesome and I totally keep going because of your kind words. **

**With that being said, I hope you guys enjoy this super long Chapter that I'm posting. Please let me know in a review what you think or private message me. **

**Thanks and Enjoy!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

After leaving SHIELD headquarters, Bucky and I went home to have some lunch and figure out what to do with the rest of our day. I had spent the car ride home glancing over at him with a big smile on my face...shower sex with Bucky always seemed to have that effect on me.

_**Everything about Bucky makes you smile!**_

We both made a beeline for the couch when we walked into the apartment and I smiled to myself when I saw Bucky instantly reach for his box of fudge before flipping on the TV.

"Hungry?" I asked him.

He nodded his head and then popped a piece of the candy into his mouth, grinning as he chewed.

I patted his leg and stood up from the couch, "I'll make us something to eat"

I had just finished making sandwiches when my phone beeped. I threw the knife I was using into the sink and picked it up to see who was texting me.

Brooke: Hey, do you guys have plans for tonight?

Eden: Nope, not yet.

Brooke: Great! I found this new karaoke place...live band, pool tables, dancing...you guys up for it?

"Bucky" I said loudly.

"What?" I heard him yell back from the living room.

"You want to go out with Brooke and Steve tonight?" I called out.

"Sure"

I smiled and quickly texted a response back to her.

Eden: Sure...what's this place called?

Brooke: It's a surprise. Meet me at my place at 7:00

I chuckled to myself. The last time Brooke "surprised" us when we all went out together, she had taken us to this new restaurant where all the waiters and waitresses are blind and you eat in complete darkness. It was a unique experience, I'll give her that...but Bucky had been on edge the entire time. Not being able to see who or what was lurking in the dark was not his idea of a fun night out. I had held on to his hand tightly, rubbing the back of it with my thumb and whispering reassuring words in his ear to keep him calm. He didn't completely relax that night until we finally stepped out of the restaurant.

I stuck my phone in my pocket and picked up mine and Bucky's sandwich before carrying them into the living room. He was watching TV on the couch where I had left him, still munching on some of the fudge I had bought him last night.

"You should really take it easy on the fudge Bucky...you're looking a little soft in the middle there" I teased. I sat both plates down on the coffee table and plopped down on the other end of the couch trying not to laugh at his reaction.

I had caught him mid-grab and his hand was now frozen over the top of the box. He rolled his eyes and then threw the box down on the side table before turning to me. I let out a small gasp when he reached down and pulled his shirt over his head and threw it at me...it smacked me in the face and I laughed as I snatched it up.

He launched himself at me and pushed me back against the couch before looking down at me with a wicked smile. Even after all this time, seeing Bucky shirtless still took my breath away and made my heart beat just a little bit faster. I felt him take my hands in his and then press them to his chest...he dragged them down slowly until they rested on the hard abs of his stomach.

He cocked one eyebrow at me before leaning in until he was only inches from my face, "There's nothing soft about it"

He suddenly closed the distance between us and pressed his lips to mine...before I had a chance to deepen the kiss any further he had pulled away and was now back on his side of the couch. I pressed my hand to my lips and took a deep breath so I could reel myself in again.

He picked up this plate and raised his eyebrows at me, obviously pleased with my response. He was still grinning as he took a big bite of his sandwich and sat back to resume watching TV. It was only once he had finished his sandwich and I carried our empty plates in to the kitchen that he finally asked me where we were supposed to be going that evening.

"I don't know...Brooke wouldn't tell me the name of it" I said as I walked back into the living room.

Bucky looked up sharply, "Please tell me it's not another surprise"

I held up my hand and giggled, "Don't worry babe, she is now well aware of your dislike of eating in the dark. She said it was a new karaoke bar that she found...they have a band and pool tables. I'm sure it will be fine."

He seemed to relax a little at hearing that and we went back to spending the afternoon laughing at trashy talk shows. One of the best things about Bucky, besides his obvious good looks, was his laugh. It always brought a smile to my face when I heard him let out a genuine laugh. His eyes would light up and his smile was just indescribable.

Last week, the four of us had gone out to dinner and Brooke was telling Steve and Bucky about the first time I got drunk. It was just a few weeks before we all went off to college and we were at a friend's party. Being a newbie, it didn't take but just a few mixed drinks to get me wasted. I don't remember much from that night but I was informed, by more than one person, that I got up on a table and did a pretty impressive rendition of Oops, I Did it Again using a beer bottle as a microphone. The worst part was I had been dancing around while singing and apparently I got a little too into it and ended up dancing right off the edge of the table and smacking my head on a chair on the way down. Jill and Brooke, who were pretty wasted themselves, had been convinced I had a concussion but didn't want to take me to the hospital. We had stumbled to the park where we use to play as kids and they spent the rest of the night trying to keep me awake, worried I would go into a coma or something.

Brooke was laughing hard and gasping for breath as she told Bucky and Steve the story: _So here we are, drunk off our asses, trying to keep this clumsy fool from falling asleep. She's sitting on a swing, holding on to the chains and starts to doze off. Jill starts trying to shake her awake but Eden is pretty much passed out but still somehow manages to stay upright. Me and Jill are freaking out at this point so I did the only thing I could think to do...I smack the shit out of her and yell at her "Wake up Bitch!" She wakes up and falls backwards out of the swing. You should have seen it guys, our little Eden flat on her back with her feet still in air resting on the seat of the swing. She is laying there in the dirt, glaring at me with that look in her eyes...you both know the one I'm talking about...struggling to get up so she can beat my ass. _

Bucky had let out one of those real laughs after hearing that story and despite my embarrassment, I had grinned up at him. I remember how Steve had leaned over after hearing it and whispered in my ear, "Now that's the Bucky I remember...you have really brought out the best in him Eden" He had squeezed my hand briefly before sitting back in his chair and resumed listening to Brooke's story. It had made me feel really good to hear Steve say that.

Around 6:00 we finally shut off the TV and went to get dressed to go out. All Bucky had to do was get dressed and he was ready to go but I had decided that I wanted to look exceptionally good tonight. He lay on the bed and talked to me while I stood in the bathroom and carefully applied my makeup. I paid especially close attention to my eye makeup and was pleased with the result. I had let my hair dry naturally after our shower at SHIELD earlier and I decided to leave it alone. I pulled some of it back in a clip and then pulled tiny wisps to frame my face. Once I was satisfied with my reflection in the mirror, I flipped the light off in the bathroom and stepped back into the bedroom.

Bucky was staring at the ceiling when I walked out so he didn't notice my appearance. I made my way over to the closet and started sorting through my clothes, looking for something sexy to wear. I found the latex leather pants in the very back of my closet...I had bought them on a whim and had never worn them out in public. The sides of them laced up and they were extremely tight, showing off every curve. I would have to wear a thong with them so no panty line showed. I bit my lip and peeked out of the door to glance at Bucky, trying to figure out what he would think of me wearing something like this. I tiptoed out of the closet and opened my drawer to pull out a black thong. I quickly dashed back in the closet and slipped the thong and the pants on before searching for a top to wear. Stuck in the very back of the closet was the second purchase I had made on impulse the day I bought those pants...a charcoal grey fitted halter vest. I slipped off my bra and put the vest on before grabbing a black and silver belt to go with the pants.

I picked up my black boots before I took a deep breath and stepped back into the bedroom...Bucky was still laying back on the bed, now looking at something on his phone. I grabbed a pair of socks and sat down on the edge of the bed gently to slip them and my boots on. I stood back and up looked down at Bucky once more, "How do I look?"

He sat up and got his first look at me...his eyes widened and he let out a whistle. I felt the warm blush spreading through my cheeks and I lowered my head. I looked up when I felt his fingers on my chin, tilting my face to him.

He swallowed hard before saying "You look amazing" I kissed him softly on the cheek before grabbing his hand and leading him out of the bedroom. Once we slipped on our coats, we headed to the car and drove over to Brooke's.

I saw Steve's car was already there, parked next to Brooke's mustang. Bucky noticed too and looked over at me smiling. Hand in hand, we walked to her apartment and I was not surprised when Steve answered the door.

"Wow Eden...you look great" he said as he leaned in to give me a hug.

"Thanks...where's Brooke?" I asked.

He motioned to the bedroom, "Still getting dressed. Do me a favor and go check on her...she's been in there a while" he said with a smile.

I giggled and made my way to Brooke's bedroom, glancing back only once to catch Bucky staring at my ass as I left...I winked at him and blew him a kiss. I saw him shake his head and reach out to pat Steve on the shoulder and greet him.

I didn't bother knocking when I walked in and chuckled when I heard Brooke yelp and quickly grab a shirt from the bed to cover herself. When she saw it was me, she let out a deep breath and threw the shirt back down.

She grinned when she saw my outfit, "Nice" she said appreciatively.

"Glad you approve" I said before sitting down on the edge of her bed.

She was still wearing just a bra and panties but her hair and makeup were done. I watched as she sifted through the clothes already lying on her bed and noticed the frown on her face.

"Would you please help me find something to wear?" she said in exasperation, "I wanted to look sexy tonight for Steve"

"Steve thinks you look sexy in anything you wear" I winked at her and continued "I just wonder what he thinks when you're not wearing anything"

She scowled at me, "For your information missy, he hasn't seen me...ummm, you know...naked yet"

I sniggered when I saw the blush on her cheeks. Brooke had been tight lipped on her relationship with Steve for the last couple of weeks. I knew she really liked him and it was no secret that he cared deeply for her. This was the first serious relationship Brooke had ever been in and I was glad it was Steve she had given her heart to.

"So you two haven't..."

She shook her head with a smile, "No not yet...I was actually thinking...maybe tonight"

I squealed with joy and rushed over to hug her, "That's great Brooke"

I helped her sift through her clothes until we found something that she was satisfied with...brown tights with a long cream colored sweater dress and brown boots...the gold belt she strapped on completed the outfit. Once I assured her that she looked amazing we stepped back out into the living room. I stood back and watched as Steve got up from the couch to take her in...he smiled wide and walked over to give her a quick kiss on the cheek.

We finally left the apartment and Steve and Brooke decided to ride with us to the bar. Brooke sat in the back and gave Bucky directions on how to get there. I was pleasantly surprised when we pulled up...it was a nice looking place on the outside and once we got out of the car I could hear the music playing.

I took Bucky's hand in mine and smiled up at him before following Steve and Brooke inside.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Bucky POV**

I was relieved when we walked in and I saw that it was just your average run of the mill karaoke bar. Eden squeezed my hand tightly and I looked down at her...she smiled when she saw the look on my face. The place was nicer than the regular place we went to. There were several pool tables tucked away in a corner. The nicest part was the large stage...to one side there was a band set up that was currently playing a slow song. There were several couples dancing in an open area in front toward the stage.

Brooke spotted a table not far from the stage and was now dragging Steve towards it...Eden and I followed them. We were almost to the table when I heard Eden exclaim, "Hey...hands off asshole"

I turned around to see a guy at one of the tables we had just passed had grabbed her arm and was trying to tug her down into the open seat next to him.

_**Son of a bitch!**_

When he saw me turn around and stalk towards him, he quickly released her arm and held up his hands. Eden stumbled away from him and caught me before I managed to make it over to the asshole.

"Not worth it babe...come on" she said, snatching my hand in hers and dragging me away. I threw him a dangerous look and he quickly looked down.

I was still tensed up when we reached the table...that asshole had no right to touch her and I was just itching to go over there and beat the shit out of him. I felt Eden's hand on my thigh and looked over at her, "Calm down Bucky...he's really not worth the trouble. Besides, I can take care of myself now, remember?"

I wrapped my arm around her waist and pulled her close to me, "I remember" I whispered.

We ordered drinks and listened to the band play for a while. I kept glancing over at Eden to admire how damn sexy she looked tonight. I had noticed several men at other tables were checking her out too and I had possessively thrown my arm around her shoulders.

I had reached over to slip my hand under Eden's jacket and was trailing my fingers up and down her back, enjoying the feel of her soft skin beneath my fingertips when I heard Steve ask, "Isn't that right Bucky?"

"What?" I looked up to see the three of them staring at me.

"Did you hear anything I just said Buck?" Steve asked.

I smiled sheepishly and shook my head, "No, sorry"

Steve shook his head, "I was just telling Eden and Brooke about the barbershop quartet we use to sing in"

I looked over at Eden and she had a surprised look on her face, "You can sing?" she asked.

I took a sip of my beer and nodded at her, "Yep. It was a great way to pick up ladies back in my day" I winked at her and shot her a smirk.

"Oh really" she said, cocking an eyebrow at me.

I snorted at her and looked over at Steve to see him grinning and shaking his head at me. He spoke up, "Bucky was really good...all the ladies loved it when he would sing to them...I think that's how he always managed to have a date"

Eden suddenly pouted and looked my way, "You've never sung to me"

I shrugged my shoulders and snickered at her, "You've never asked me to. Besides, I've already got you...no need to sing now"

Brooke and Steve broke out in laughter but Eden shook her head at me and smiled smugly, "Well, I'll have you know that singing is a great way to pick up guys too"

Eden narrowed her eyes at me and then glanced over at Brooke, "You in the mood for a little karaoke?"

Brooke looked over at Steve and smiled before turning back to Eden and nodding her head, "Let's go show these two how WE pick up guys"

Eden stood up and pulled her jacket off before slipping it on the back of her chair. She leaned over and gave me a quick peck on the cheek before taking Brooke's arm and dragging her away. I looked and noticed quite a few guys take a sudden interest in the hot blonde that had just stood up and was now making her way towards the stage with the equally hot red head. I glanced over at Steve to see he had noticed as well and was reflecting the same irritation in his eyes.

I watched as Eden walked up to the guy who was setting up for the karaoke that was about to start. I scowled when I saw her lean over seductively and tell the guy something. The guy put his hand on her bare back and smiled at her, nodding vigorously before giving her a reply. Whatever he and Eden were talking about made Brooke's mouth drop open and she looked anxiously over at me and Steve. I saw Eden turn away from the guy and step over to speak to Brooke...they seemed to be arguing about something and every few sentences they would both look over at me and Steve. Whatever Brooke was saying made Eden look doubtful for a second and I saw her bite her lip and finally nod her head in agreement. She turned back around and said something to the guy, who in turned looked disappointed but nodded his head at her.

"What do you think that's all about?" I heard Steve ask.

I saw the guy hand Eden and Brooke each a headset and I turned to Steve, "I don't know...but I think we're about to find out"

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**EDEN POV**

I turned around to Brooke and saw her jaw had dropped when I asked the karaoke guy if we could sing Lick by Joi. He had given me an enthusiastic yes but the look on Brooke's face was screaming NO.

"Eden, there is no way I'm getting up there and singing that song. It's fucking dirty as hell." she declared.

"Why...you're not scared are you? Not the brave and ballsy Brooke Lynn Donovan!" I teased.

She rolled her eyes, "Of course not"

"Then what's the problem?" I said, putting my hand on my hip.

She glanced behind her and I followed her gaze...Bucky and Steve were both staring at us very closely.

When she saw the smirk on my face she rolled her eyes at me, "I am NOT scared...but Steve...that song...I think it's just too much Eden. Have you even thought about how Bucky would react if he saw you on stage singing that in front of all these guys?"

_**Probably blow a fuse and beat the shit out of every guy in here!**_

I sighed deeply and glanced over at Bucky...he had an annoyed expression on his face. I definitely did not want him flipping out and I certainly did not want him mad at me, so I turned back to Brooke, "Fine...we can sing something else. Battlefield by Jordin Sparks okay?"

She nodded her head, "Sure"

The karaoke guy, who introduced himself as Phil, was not nearly as happy with that choice but he nodded his head and prepared the song. Phil handed us wireless headset microphones to use and we both looked at each other at the same time and giggled, raising our eyebrows in surprise.

We waited a few minutes while Phil finished setting everything up and I couldn't help but let my eyes fall on Bucky. He was frowning and had his eyes locked on me...I gave him a small wave and a smile and he seemed to relax a little. I watched him lean over the table and say something to Steve.

Phil finally gave us a thumb up and motioned us up onto the stage. I adjusted my headset one last time and made my way up the steps to stand next to Brooke. I inwardly groaned when I heard the wolf whistles and the shouts from some of the men in the bar. I glanced over at Bucky and saw him shooting murderous looks at each and every guy that was shouting at me and Brooke.

When he caught me looking at him, I mouthed "I love you" and saw his face soften and he mouthed it back. I closed my eyes as the music started and concentrated on the song we were about to sing. We had sung this one before, several years ago at the karaoke bar in my hometown. I was going to take the lead and Brooke would back up for me.

I opened my eyes and looked over at Brooke when I started singing...she was smiling encouragingly at me.

**Don't try to explain your mind, I know what's happening here**

**One minute it's love and suddenly it's like a battlefield**

**One word turns into a...Why is it the smallest things that tear us down?**

**My world's nothing when you don't. I'm not here without a shield. Can't go back now.**

**Both hands, tied behind my back with nothing.**

**Oh no, these times when we climb so fast to fall again. Why we gotta fall for it now?**

I looked over at Brooke and saw her eyes light up as she joined me for the chorus. She had her eyes locked on Steve and I saw that he was smiling at her.

**I never meant to start a war**

**You know I never wanna hurt you**

**Don't even know what we're fighting for**

**Why does love always feel like a battlefield, a battlefield, a battlefield?**

**Why does love always feel like a battlefield, a battlefield, a battlefield?**

**Why does love always feel like...**

I became fully engrossed in singing the song and tried to keep my eyes on Bucky. I could see him sitting at our table, grinning ear to ear as he watched. We were quickly getting to my favorite part of the song and I started to dance a little.

**We could pretend that we are friends tonight and in the morning we'll wake up and we'll be alright**

**Cause baby we don't have to fight and I don't want this love to feel like**

**A battlefield, a battlefield, a battlefield**

**Why does love always feel like a battlefield, a battlefield, a battlefield**

**I guess you better go and get your armor.**

While I sang it, Brooke started clapping her hands and got the crowd doing it too. I looked over and saw both Steve and Bucky clapping along. I knew the hard part of the song was coming at the end so I took a deep breath so I could really belt it out.

**I guess you better go and get your armor**

**Get your armor **

**I guess you better go and get your armor**

**Get your armor **

I smiled and knew I had nailed it when the crowd went wild and some people stood up clapping. Brooke and I both took a bow when we finished and then walked off the stage to hand the headsets back to Phil. He slipped me a piece of paper when I handed him mine back and said, "Wow, you were amazing"

"Thanks" I said before turning around to head back to my table. I glanced down at the paper to see the phone number scrawled on it and smiled to myself. Brooke was already halfway back to the table and surprisingly she was ignoring every guy that was trying to talk to her on the way. I shook my head and laughed to myself...usually Brooke would take her time and talk to each and every guy that approached her.

_**Looks like Steve is only one Brooke has eyes for now.**_

I started to make my way back to my table and I was not as lucky as Brooke was on my way. I got stopped by nearly a dozen guys, all of them slipping me small pieces of paper. I was almost there when another guy stopped me and insisted I take a picture with him. I tried to politely decline and walk away but he stepped in front of me and blocked my way.

"Come on baby, one picture...please!" he begged. I couldn't help but giggle at the large pout he plastered on his face...he grinned back at me but I shook my head...he seemed nice but I knew Bucky would not appreciate me posing for pictures with a stranger.

_**Speak of the devil...**_

I side stepped him and saw Bucky already making his way over to me...he must have seen the guy step in front of me and was coming to the rescue...he had that look on his face.

He stopped moving the instant I stepped in front of him and placed my hands on his chest but he didn't look down...he was too busy shooting daggers at the guy with his eyes. I let my hands slide from his chest to wrap around his waist and that finally got his attention.

When he looked down at me, I gave him a small smile, "Buy me a drink" I said. He sighed and took my hand, holding it tightly in his, and guided me back to the table. Bucky caught our waitress and ordered me another drink before pulling my chair out for me so I could sit down.

I grinned at Brooke as I sat down and noticed her and Steve were sitting closer together, holding hands.

I threw all the pieces of paper down on the table triumphantly and saw Steve and Bucky's mouth's both drop open...Brooke broke down in a fit of giggles.

I looked over at Bucky and smirked, "That's how you pick up guys while singing"

I chuckled when he gathered up the pieces of papers and crumbled them up before giving me a dirty look, "Not funny" he said.

"You and Steve should get up there and give it a shot" I said, taking a sip of the drink the waitress had just sat down in front of me.

Steve nearly choked on the beer he was drinking, "I don't think our old barbershop quartet songs would really wow the crowd here Eden"

We all busted out laughing and sat back to watch the next person start to sing. I was leaning forward listening to a girl sing a Katy Perry song when I felt Bucky's hand on my back...his fingers were tracing small patterns on my bare skin and an uncontrollable shiver of pleasure rippled through me. I glanced over at him to see if he even realized what he was doing. He was facing forward and appeared to be watching the girl as well but I saw the sly grin on his face.

_**He knows exactly what he is doing!**_

I moved closer to him to let him wrap his arm around me. He leaned in to whisper in my ear, "You know I didn't mean what I said earlier...about not needing to sing to you because I already have you. I'll sing for you tonight, okay?"

I looked up at him in surprise and smiled, "Okay" before snuggling closer to him.

Eventually, the karaoke hour ended and they started playing music so people could get up and dance. They were playing some club music and I saw quite a few ladies get up and start grinding on the dance floor

I looked over at Steve and said, "I don't suppose Bucky was a good dancer back in the day, was he?" I shot Bucky a playful look and he shook his head at me.

Before Bucky could say anything, Steve said, "Actually Bucky was a great dancer...another one of those things women loved about him"

Bucky glared at him, but Steve simply laughed and said, "What? It's true!"

"How about you show me some of your moves Barnes?" I said, looking up at Bucky.

He looked out at the women dancing and then back to me, "THAT is not the dancing I'm use to" He looked over at Steve and they seemed to both be in agreement.

I loved to dance and so did Brooke...it had been forever since we had been anywhere together to do it. When Ignition by R. Kelly came on I glanced over at Brooke and shot her a look...I grinned when she nodded her head and stood up.

She looked at Steve, "Well you two boys stay here and watch...Eden and I will show you how it's done"

I leaned over and kissed Bucky before standing up and taking her hand. We made our way to join everyone else on the dance floor. I knew Bucky wouldn't like it if I danced with a guy so me and Brooke danced together. We were grinding against each other and swaying to the music...a few guys came up and danced around us but for the most part they left us alone when they realized we weren't interested.

The next song to come on was Shots by LMAFO and it was a much faster paced song. Brooke and I really got into it and eventually a crowd of people had gathered around us to watch. I was really shaking my ass and I knew Bucky was probably freaking out at the table but I was having too much fun. Everyone was cheering me and Brooke on as we danced and I just went with it.

The song finally ended and I laughed when people started clapping. I looked towards our table and frowned when I saw Bucky was no longer sitting next to Steve. I scanned the room and was surprised when I saw Bucky standing only a few feet behind me. He must have gotten nervous when the crowd gathered around and he couldn't see me anymore.

We locked eyes and I felt my heart speed up when I saw the lustful look in his eyes. When Lick by Joi suddenly came on, I heard Brooke start laughing. I looked over towards the karaoke equipment and saw Phil standing there...I smiled when he winked at me.

Brooke leaned over and whispered in my ear, "It's hot, I'm going to go sit with Steve...have fun!"

I glanced at her and then nodded. I watched as she walked past Bucky and leaned in to whisper something in his ear before patting him on the back...whatever she said made him smirk but his eyes never left me.

I motioned him forward and he sauntered over to me with a nervous look on his face. I took his hands and put them on my waist and started to grind slowly against him to the music. As it progressed I turned my back to him and rubbed against the front of him...I smiled when I felt his fingers dig into my hip as I continued dancing against him. When I turned back around to face him, I placed my hands on his chest and let them wander as I rubbed up and down his body. I turned away from him again and this time I felt his arm circle my waist and he leaned down to kiss my neck. I pressed my ass against the front of him and smiled when I felt his obvious excitement. I ground against him harder and heard him moan softly. He spun me around and pulled me to his chest...I smiled up at him but kept swaying to the music. When the song finally ended, he leaned down and kissed me hard before whispering in my ear, "Can we go home now?"

I bit my lip and nodded my head. He grabbed my hand tightly and led me back to the table in a rush.

Steve and Brooke were in the middle of a game of pool and weren't ready to leave yet. Steve must have noticed the disappointed look on Bucky's face because he said, "We can take a cab home if you guys are ready to leave"

Bucky shot him a look of thanks and before I knew it, our tab was paid and we were out the door and in the car on the way home. As Bucky drove home, I kept my hand on his thigh, rubbing up and down slowly before getting braver and letting it slide over the bulge in his pants.

He growled at me, "You're a fucking tease woman!"

"Should I stop?" I said, pulling my hand away from him.

He reached over and grabbed my hand, placing it back over him, "Don't you dare fucking stop"

When we pulled into the parking lot at our apartment, he shut off the car and was out the door before I even got my seatbelt off. He practically yanked me out of the SUV and started dragging me towards the stairs.

"Bucky, what's the rush?" I said coyly, pulling away from him so he was forced to slow down.

In an instant, he had scooped me up and thrown me over his shoulder, carrying me up the stairs to the apartment. He somehow managed to get the door unlocked and kicked it close behind us before making his way with me into the living room. He finally let me slide off and stood in front of me looking down at me with that sexy grin on his face.

He suddenly sat down on the couch and looked up at me, "Strip" he demanded before reaching for the button of his jeans...that was the only encouragement I needed. He managed to get completely undressed before me and watched me closely as I finished stripping.

As soon as I slid my thong off, he reached out and pulled me closer to him so I could slide down his length. I felt his body shudder as my warmth encased him and he closed his eyes and leaned his head back. He started moaning the moment my hips began to move over him. I pulled back so he could bury his face in my chest, taking one nipple in his mouth so his tongue could circle the hardened flesh. I picked up my pace, riding him hard and fast, grunting in pleasure and smiling when I heard him doing the same. It didn't take long for us both reach the end. I stayed straddling him, laying my head on his chest as I listened to his heartbeat. He ran his hands up and down my back while he brushed his lips softly across my forehead.

We had been sitting there for a quite some time, just enjoying the feel of each other's body, when I finally remembered something he had said earlier in the night.

"Bucky?" I said softly.

"Hmmm?" he said.

"Will you sing to me now?"

I pulled away and saw that he was smiling at me...he nodded his head and reached over to pick up his pants that were lying next to him on the couch. He pulled his phone out and I watched as he scrolled through it before sitting it down on the table next to the sofa.

Soft music started playing and I laid my head back on his chest to listen to him sing. He had an amazing voice and I couldn't help smiling.

**Boys working on empty**

**Is that the kinda way to face the burning heat?**

**I just think about my baby**

**I'm so full of love I could barely eat**

**There's nothing sweeter than my baby**

**I never want once from the cherry tree**

**Cause my baby's sweet as can be**

**She give me toothaches just from kissing me**

**When my time comes around**

**Lay me gently in the cold dark earth**

**No grave can hold my body down**

**I'll crawl home to her**

**That's when my baby found me**

**I was three days on a drunken sin**

**I woke with her walls around me**

**Nothing in her room but an empty crib**

**And I was burning up a fever**

**I didn't care much how long I lived**

**But I swear I thought I dreamed her**

**She never asked me once about the wrong I did**

**When, my, time comes around**

**Lay me gently in the cold dark earth**

**No grave can hold my body down**

**I'll crawl home to her**

**When, my, time comes around**

**Lay me gently in the cold dark earth**

**No grave can hold my body down**

**I'll crawl home to her**

**My baby never fret none**

**About what my hands and my body done**

**If the Lord don't forgive me**

**I'd still have my baby and my babe would have me**

**When I was kissing on my baby**

**And she put her love down soft and sweet**

**In the lowland plot I was free**

**Heaven and hell were words to me**

**When, my, time comes around**

**Lay me gently in the cold dark earth**

**No grave can hold my body down**

**I'll crawl home to her**

**When, my, time comes around**

**Lay me gently in the cold dark earth**

**No grave can hold my body down**

**I'll crawl home to her**

His voice was amazing and as he hummed the last few notes, I looked up at him and smiled.

"That was beautiful song. What's it called?" I asked.

"Work Song by Hozier...Steve put it on my phone for me...he knew I would like it" he said softly. I closed my eyes when I felt his hands gliding up and down my back softly.

"I can see why you didn't have a problem picking up women back then...you have a really nice voice" I chuckled.

"You're the only woman I'll ever want or need to sing to ever again, I can promise you that" he said.

I raised my face to look at him and he kissed me softly, "I love you so much Eden...so, so much"

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Brooke POV**

After me and Steve finished playing a few games of pool, we decided it was time to head home. We quickly hailed a cab and snuggled up to each other as we were driven back to my apartment. I spent the entire ride trying to work up the courage to make my move. I really wanted tonight to be the night that we took things a step further in our relationship.

Once Steve had paid our fare, I turned to him, "You want to come in for a while?"

He smiled sweetly up at me, "Sure"

When we got inside, I let him know I was going to change clothes and told him to make himself comfortable. I walked into my bedroom and quickly went into the bathroom to splash water on my face. I looked in the mirror to give myself a quick pep talk before heading back into my bedroom. I undressed quickly and pulled out a pair of pajama pants a t shirt. I slipped on the pants and was reaching for my shirt when something moving on the bed caught my eye...it was a huge brown spider. Since I was child, I have always despised any kind of creepy crawly thing so I couldn't control the loud, girly scream that came from my mouth. I reached for the shirt and quickly brushed the spider off the bed. It was about that time that I heard Steve banging on my door, "Brooke! What's wrong? Brooke!"

I was looking around the room to make sure the spider was gone and didn't answer him. Steve must have gotten worried because the next thing I knew, he had busted through the door and was staring at me with wide eyes.

He seemed completely oblivious that I was standing there in only my bra and pajama pants. My mouth was wide open and I didn't know what to do. My plan for the evening was to end up undressed in front of him anyway but this wasn't exactly how I planned it.

He walked over to me quickly and grabbed my arms, "What happened? Are you hurt? Brooke! Answer me!" He was breathing hard and his body was tensed up like he was ready for a fight.

"There was a spider" I said, pointing to the bed.

He looked at me like I was crazy and laughed, "A spider? You screamed like that because of a spider? Brooke Donovan, the toughest woman I ever met, screamed like a girl because of a bug?"

I put my hand on my hip and narrowed my eyes at him, "It was a big fucking bug Steve Rogers"

It was about that time that Steve realized I was standing in front of him half naked. I saw his eyes widen and his cheeks flushed pink. He looked down quickly, "I'm sorry. I just busted in here while you were changing"

I laughed, "I think I can forgive you since you were so gallantly coming to my rescue"

He chuckled but still kept his head down. I sighed and turned around to pick my shirt up from the bed where I had dropped it.

I was still facing away from him when I heard his sharp intake of breath. I glanced behind me and realized right away why he had gasped.

_**My Captain America tattoo! SHIT! Well you were planning on having sex with him tonight...it wasn't like he wouldn't have seen it anyway dumbass! **_

I kept my back to him, "Wow...this is pretty fucking embarrassing" I mumbled to myself.

I stood there awkwardly until I heard him come up behind me and lay his hands on my bare back. I felt him tracing the tattoo with his fingertips.

"I got it when I found out I was hired to run the Captain America exhibit at the Smithsonian. I didn't know...didn't think I'd ever meet you...much less date you. I mean your Captain America for God's sake" I said quietly.

"Brooke" he whispered, "Turn around"

I shook my head, too embarrassed to face him. He finally gripped my shoulders and forced to me to look at him. I stared up at him nervously and saw him gazing down at me with a small smile on his face.

"You are so beautiful" he said, letting his eyes roam freely now. He leaned in slowly to kiss me and I threw my arms around his neck to pull him close. I shivered when I felt his lips leave mine and trail gently down my neck. I pulled away suddenly and sat back on the bed, pulling him with me.

He wrapped his arms around me as we continued kissing franticly. My hands were shaking as I reached for the buttons of his shirt, trying to undo them. I managed to get the shirt completely undone and used my hands to slide it from his body. He moaned when I let my fingertips run down his torso to the button of his jeans.

Steve realized what I was doing and he stopped kissing so he could look at me, "Are you sure?" he asked.

"Yes" I said breathily, "I've never been more sure about anything in my life"

I lay back on the bed and pulled him with me until he was covering me with his body. He leaned over me, trailing kisses from my mouth, all the way down until he reached my stomach. He looked at me nervously when his fingers found the waist band of my pajama pants. I nodded my head and raised my hips so he could draw them down my legs. Once he had discarded them on the floor, he started kissing his way back up to my mouth.

I closed my eyes when I felt his fingertips trailing up my thigh. I wrapped my arms around him, scratching my nails down his back gently. The higher his hand got on my thigh, the wilder my kissing became. I arched my back and let out a loud moan the moment his finger slid inside of me, testing to see if I was ready for him. I was already slick to the touch and I whimpered when he pulled his finger out and looked up at me with a smirk.

I reached down between us and unbuttoned his jeans and drew the zipper down before plunging my hand inside. The smile disappeared and he let out a groan the moment my hand slid down his length. I was trying to push his jeans down his hip when I heard his phone ring.

I looked him in the eye, "No! Don't you dare answer that"

He closed his eyes and shook his head, "You know I have to" he said, pulling away from me and reaching into his pocket. I groaned in frustration as he sat up above me, straddling my waist as he answered the phone.

_**You can't be mad at him Brooke...he is Captain America!**_

He looked at the caller ID and frowned before answering, "This is Rogers...tonight? Yes sir, I understand...How long?...Okay...I'll be there in an hour"

As soon as he put the phone down I asked, "Mission?"

He sighed and threw the phone on the bed before nodding his head, "Yep" He pulled himself off of me to zip and button his pants back up before reaching for his shirt. I knew he couldn't tell me where he was going but I at least wanted to know when he would be back.

"How long will you be gone? Thanksgiving is Thursday...Eden and Bucky are coming here for dinner" I reminded him as I sat up from the bed.

He finished buttoning his shirt, "I will be back in time to carve the turkey" he joked.

"Promise me"

He leaned in and kissed me, "I promise...I wouldn't miss it for the world. I have something particularly special that I have to be thankful for this year"

I giggled, "Oh really, what would that be?" I asked as I stepped into my pajama pants and reached for my shirt.

I had just slipped it over my head when I heard him say, "You"

**_How did I get so damn lucky?_**

I turned around and threw myself at him. I hated when he went away on these missions...most of the time, he was only gone for a few days but it was still nerve wracking. I worried the entire time he was gone and that bothered me. I had never felt this way about another man before...I was a strong, independent woman and didn't need a man to make me feel complete. It wasn't until I met Steve that I started to feel differently.

"Be safe" I said as I buried my face in his chest.

"Always" he replied as he kissed my forehead.

I walked him to the door and hugged him tightly before stepping back from him.

He looked down at me and reached out to stroke my cheek, "I fully intend on finishing what we just started when I get back" he told me.

"I'll be waiting" I said softly before leaning up to kiss him.

When I closed the door and turned the lock, I leaned back against it and sighed deeply. It was going to be a long and frustrating four days.


	87. Chapter 87

The weekend passed too quickly and before I knew it, I found myself back in the training room at SHIELD with Clint. Thankfully, I was more focused than I was the last time we had trained and I did not spend the entire time flat on my back. The first half of our session, I had gone toe to toe with him and he had a pleased expression plastered on his face.

"So what..."

PUNCH

"...did you..."

PUNCH

"...and Bucky do..."

PUNCH

"...this weekend?"

PUNCH, PUNCH, PUNCH

I thought about how great of weekend it had turned out to be and stopped throwing punches at him. I was about to respond to his question when he lunged at me. I tried to dodge out of the way but he already had his strong arms around me and promptly threw me to the mat.

_**Well so much for not being put on your ass today.**_

Clint stood over me and peered down with a stern look on his face, "Do you know why you ended up on your ass?"

I thought back to previous lessons when Clint had told me about letting myself get distracted while fighting. He kept telling me I needed to clear my mind and always concentrate on the enemy in front of me. I realized exactly why he had asked me about my weekend...he was purposely trying to distract me to test me – I had failed.

I scowled and glared up at him, "Your distracted me...purposely, I might add...that's cheating Barton"

"Distractions are going to happen Eden...you have to keep yourself focused so you can anticipate the other person's next move." he replied.

I narrowed my eyes and gritted my teeth, "I seriously doubt whoever I'm up against will be inquiring how my damn weekend went"

His serious look finally faltered...he chuckled and stuck his hand out to me. With a deep sigh, I took his outstretched arm and let him pull me up.

He looked me squarely in the eye and nodded at me, "You ready to go again?"

"Let's do this" I cracked my knuckles and gave him a hard look, "Don't hold back on me"

Clint thought about it carefully before he gave me a nod; I knew he wasn't going to be gentle with me this time. He knew how important it was for me to know what it felt like to really fight someone...if he didn't show me, I would be in for a rude awakening if or when I really did get hit.

I gave it everything I had. I could feel my heart racing and my breathing was labored but I pushed through and kept throwing punches at him. He was grinning as he dodged my hits and it was frustrating the hell out of me. The anger in me kept building up until it was the only thing fueling me to go on.

_**He's screwing with you Eden...take him DOWN!**_

I was completely in the zone, throwing punches left and right at him. I finally saw a chance and foolishly put all my strength into one single move. Clint was impossibly fast and blocked it before pushing me back hard with more strength than I think he really intended. I felt myself falling to the mat but I used the momentum of the fall to roll myself backwards and back up on my feet. I kept my body low and kicked my foot into his stomach. He doubled over and I used that as the opportunity I needed. With a growl, I launched myself onto his back and wrapped my arm around his throat...I squeezed hard to cut off his oxygen and choke him out. I wasn't leaning back far enough and I hissed in pain when he reached back and grabbed a hand full of my hair to yank me off of him. I rolled off his back and landed on my knees. I felt his hand on the back of my neck and he roughly lifted me to my feet before punching me in the side. I threw my elbow back, grinning to myself when I heard his sharp exhale of breath and a grunt of pain. I turned to face him and when he reached for me I punched him in the gut as hard as I could. I caught his arm and then twisted my body and used my weight to flip him over. He landed flat on his back and I stood over him, ready to pounce again...he threw up his hands in a stop motion.

_**You're a regular badass Eden. Where the hell did that come from? Apparently all those nights of watching action movies on TV finally paid off.**_

I was breathing heavily and still completely amped up...adrenaline coursing throughout my body. I heard the barest of noises behind me and I turned in that direction, ready to attack whoever had managed to sneak in. I let out soft sigh when I saw it was Bucky standing there. He had his fists clenched tightly at his sides and an expression on his face of complete and utter shock mixed with a hint of anger.

I caught sight of his knuckles turning white as he continued tightening his fist...I knew the anger in his face was probably from watching Clint man handle me but I wasn't sure about the surprise I saw there. I slowly looked down at Clint on the mat.

He was looking up at me with the same look of astonishment on his face that Bucky had. I had to admit it, when I thought about it, I was stunned myself at what had just happened. Clint had never showed me half of the moves I had just used against him...my body had just instinctually acted.

Bucky looked down at Clint and in a low voice said, "What the hell have you been teaching her Barton?"

Clint shook his head, "I didn't teach her all of that" He sat up from the mat, clutching his stomach where I had punched him, "I told you she was a natural"

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, trying to reel myself back in and calm down. I felt a hand on my shoulder and I opened my eyes...Bucky was now standing in front of me. It was like all I needed was that one touch from him, I felt my body completely relax.

He looked a little confused when I smiled up at him and said, "Hey...aren't you supposed to be training your recruits?"

He hesitated a second before answering, "They're taking a break...I came to see how you were doing"

My ponytail had come loose while I was sparring with Clint so I reached up to tighten it as I said, "Well as you can see, I'm doing just fine over here"

"Better than fine I would say" Clint said as he walked over to join us...he handed me my water bottle and I stepped back from him and Bucky to take a long swig. I walked over to where I had left my towel and picked it up to wipe my face. I watched as him and Bucky stood together talking quietly.

I sauntered back over to them, "Now you boys wouldn't be talking about me, would you?"

I stopped next to Bucky and smiled when he slid his arm around my waist and pulled me closer to him, laying a soft kiss on my cheek.

Clint shook his head at me, "Best damn student I've ever had...I think it's time to move onto something a little more interesting"

I felt Bucky's tense up next to me and I patted his hand reassuringly. I raised my eyebrows curiously and asked, "What would that be?"

He grinned at me, "Stick fighting"

Another exhilarating rush of adrenaline flowed through me and I felt the smile form on my face. I had a feeling Bucky was about to say something so I quickly turned to him before he could get a word out, "You should probably get back to your recruits babe. If it's okay, I'll come over there when I'm done and wait for you to finish up"

He looked between me and Clint for several moments before nodding his head.

"I'm going to go get set up Eden" Clint said, turning around and heading over to a storage locker.

I walked over with Bucky to the door leading out of the training room and turned to him. He was looking over to where Clint was pulling out the wooden fighting sticks.

He finally said what I knew he had wanted to say since he saw me and Clint sparring, "Is he always that rough with you?"

I remembered how Clint had snatched me up by the neck so roughly and his swift punch to my side. Clint had sparred with me the same way before but not very often...he didn't want to leave marks because he knew Bucky wouldn't like it. Looking up at his face at this moment, I knew Clint's caution had been warranted.

I ignored Bucky's question and pulled his face towards me so I could kiss him on the lips, "Clint's going to work with me a little longer today and tomorrow since we won't be training for the rest of the week because of Thanksgiving...so I should be over to you by 1:30"

He frowned, "I'll take that as a yes then"

I opened the door and even though he was 6 feet of solid muscle, he let me push him out the door, "Goodbye...love you" I pulled the door closed quickly and turned back to Clint with a smile on my face. He grinned up at me when I walked back over to the mat and picked up two of the wooden sticks now laying there.

I swung them in my hands, surprised at how light they were, and then looked up at him, "Let's do this"

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Bucky POV**

I stared at the door that Eden had just pulled closed and frowned. When I had made my way over to her and Clint's training room I had expected to see them practicing some moves or maybe doing a little target practice. What I had walked in had stunned me to my core. Eden had been incredible to watch...her movements so fluid and swift, almost graceful. I had quietly entered the room without them noticing right as they had started and had watched the entire thing.

I had been content standing back and watching until the moment Clint reached up and yanked her by her hair causing her to let out a painful gasp.

_**Keep calm Bucky...he just pulled her hair a little...it's not like he punched her.**_

I saw her face scrunch up in pain when he grabbed the by the back of her neck and delivered a quick blow to her side.

_**Mother fucker!**_

At that point, I had started stalking over to them, ready to grab him by his own damn neck and show him how it felt to be punched in the side by my metal left arm.

I had stopped when I saw how Eden recovered from the blow. She had a grin on her face when she elbowed him and the punch she followed with was solid. She had grabbed his arm so quickly and had him flipped over, back flat on the mat within seconds.

I had asked Eden if Clint was always that rough with her...I knew I had my answer when she ignored the question and gave me a kiss.

The thought of Clint, or anyone for that matter, causing her physical pain made a very dangerous feeling, which I thought I had tucked away, start to resurface.

_**Fighting sticks!? If I saw one fucking bruise on her I would have very serious talk with Clint.**_

When I arrived back at the training room, my recruits had put their weapons away and were now dressed and ready to spar. I worked with each of them individually first.

Roland had made such a vast improvement since I had begun working with him. In a few weeks, I planned on letting Fury know that I thought he was ready. He had the right temperament and his fighting skills were getting better each and every day. He had already been a good shot and had only gotten better under my tutelage.

Christine was another story...she was a good fighter, that much was certain...her weapon skills were adequate. It was her attitude was going to be her downfall...she was too confident...too sure of herself. That kind of thinking would get not just HER killed in the field, but others as well. In fact, since I had begun working with her, I had noticed a decline in her performance...she seemed more and more distracted and it was noticeable in her fighting.

_**You know what's distracting her Bucky. Eden told you what she said on Friday to her. **_

I had bugged Eden all day Sunday to tell me what had been said between her and Christine on Friday. I was furious when she finally told me but Eden had insisted that I drop it and let it go.

The woman's relentless pursuit disturbed me...she just didn't seem to get the hint that it did not flatter me like it did most guys. I despised the way she looked at me and the constant feeling of someone watching me put me on edge.

I had told Eden that I didn't know why Christine was so dead set on sleeping with me...she had laughed at me and had a surprised look on her face.

"_**You're a hot piece of ass baby. Most girls that look at you want to sleep with you."**_

I had grinned when I heard her tell me that and I remembered what I had told her back.

"_**Well, unfortunately for them, this hot piece of ass belongs to you and only you"**_

She had laughed and then snuggled closer to me, allowing me to smell that wonderful floral aroma that always came from her hair.

As much as I was ready to get rid of Christine and her unwanted advances, I knew she wasn't ready. Honestly, I didn't know if she would ever be ready...maybe she just needed a different instructor. I was planning on talking to Fury about it to let him decide what course of action to take.

As I worked with Roland on the mat, I felt that eerie feeling of being watched and it made my skin crawl. I glanced over my shoulder and saw her watching me closely as she bent over and stretched, preparing for her turn with me.

I finished up with Roland just as Eden made her way into the training room. She was still in her training clothes and it didn't look like she had showered yet. She gave me a quick smile and snatched up a folding chair. She walked closer to the mat and then unfolded the chair and took a seat to watch.

"Christine, you're up" I said gruffly. I still had my eyes on Eden and she rolled her eyes, clearly unhappy that she had to watch me spar with the woman who was so adamantly trying to sleep with me.

Christine was so busy glaring at Eden that she didn't hear what I said. I walked over to her stepped in front of her line of sight...she jumped back in surprise.

"You're up" I said through gritted teeth.

She flashed me a wide smile and nodded her head before flouncing over to the mat. Because of the looks she kept giving me, I only gave her half the time I gave Roland. I finally stopped her and told her and Roland to spar together. She was not happy about it but said nothing...she simply threw Roland a dirty look and faced him.

Once they had started, I walked over to where Eden was sitting watching us. She looked up at me with a smile and I took a knee in front of her, resting my head in her lap. I sighed happily when I felt her hands smooth back my hair and her nails scratching my scalp gently.

"She's watching us" I heard her murmur softly.

I lifted my head and looked back at my students...Christine kept glancing over to where me and Eden were. Because she wasn't completely focusing on her opponent, Roland was able to get the upper hand on her and knock her to the mat. She slammed her hands down on the mat in frustration and stood up quickly, facing him again.

I heard Eden chuckle softly and I couldn't help but turn around and smile up at her when she whispered to herself, "Serves her right for trying to fuck my boyfriend"

I took her hand and kissed it softly, "Damn I love you woman"

She pulled her hand from mine and ran it down my cheek before nodding her head in my student's direction, "You should probably get back over there. I'm going to go tell Clint goodbye and grab my bag from the other training room. I think we both need a shower"

I grinned at her, "Meet me in the men's locker room in 20 minutes"

She winked at me, "It's a date"

I sighed and stood up and watched her leave the room before walking back to the mat. For the last 15 minutes, I watched and critiqued them...shouting instructions to them as they moved over the mat. Finally, our time was up and I dismissed them for the day. Roland shook my hand and gathered his things before leaving. Christine hung back until he left and then turned to me, "Your girlfriend left?" she asked.

I didn't bother answering. I just grabbed my bag and headed to the locker room. I stripped down and threw my sweaty clothes into my bag and pulled out the clean ones. I wrapped a towel around my waist and straddled the bench, my back to the locker room door, to wait on Eden.

I pulled out my phone while I waited for her. I was leaning down reading a news article on my phone when I heard her finally enter the locker room.

I was completely focused on what I was reading and without turning around I said, "About time. I've been waiting for you" I leaned down and threw my phone back in my bag.

She didn't say anything but I felt her straddle the bench behind me. I groaned when I felt her hands rest lightly on my back and trail down, scratching lightly as she went.

"That feels good babe" I said softly.

I closed my eyes when I felt her reach around and let her hands trail across my chest and down my stomach. It wasn't until I felt her hands making their way down to my thighs that I opened my eyes and looked down. I knew right away something wasn't right.

_**Those are not Eden's hands!**_

"What the hell?" I yelled as I turned around. Christine looked startled when I suddenly shot up and the sly smile on her face made me nauseous.

The next thing that happened nearly made me throw up. I looked up and saw Eden standing in the doorway with a very shocked and angry look on her face.

"What the fuck are you doing?" she said angrily, glancing back and forth between me to Christine.

I opened my mouth but nothing came out...I knew how it must look to her but I couldn't make the words leave my mouth.

She started stalking across the locker room towards us and I finally sputtered out, "Eden...it's not what you think..."

She didn't hear what I said though because she had her sights set on Christine.

_**Oh FUCK!**_

I saw Christine's body tense up and she took a fighting stance.

"Don't you fucking touch her Christine" I called out.

There was no fucking way I was going to let her touch Eden but I was frozen in place. I watched as Eden finally reached Christine and dodged the blow that the woman threw at her. Before Christine could throw another punch, Eden caught her with one in the stomach and then snatched her by the hair and started dragging her out of the locker room.

"Eden!" I called after her.

I started to follow them and then realized I was still wearing just a towel.

"Fuck" I yelled in frustration.

I ripped it off and reached for the clean jeans I had planned to put on after my shower. I didn't bother to button them, just pulled up the zipper and ran after them, following the sounds of the two of them fighting.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**EDEN POV**

"I better get going before Bucky starts wondering where I ran off to and comes looking for me. Thanks for the lesson today...I really enjoyed the fighting sticks" I said, reaching out and giving Clint a tight hug.

I felt his hands wrap around me and he squeezed me back, "Your welcome. I'll see you the same time tomorrow, ok?"

"Ok" I said, pulling away and picking my gym bag up.

I made my way quickly back to Bucky's training room. When I had went back for my bag, I ended up talking to Clint longer than I planned and realized it had been longer than 20 minutes.

I was just coming around the corner when I saw Christine standing in front of the door to the training room. I stepped back where she couldn't see me and watched her...she looked around nervously before opening the door and walking in.

_**What's this bitch up to?**_

I waited a few seconds and then made my way to the door and opened it quietly. I saw that she had already made it across the room and was standing outside of the men's locker room...I looked around but didn't see Bucky anywhere and noticed that his gym bag was no longer where I had seen it before I left. When I looked back, Christine was no longer there...she must have gone inside.

_**Bucky!**_

I made my way across the room until I came to the locker room door. I took a deep breath and tried to calm myself before I walked in.

What I saw when I walked it was my worst nightmare.

I could see Bucky had gotten undressed while he was waiting for me and was just sitting there in a towel. He was straddling the bench and has his back to me. Christine was behind him, running her hands down his back.

"That feels good babe" I heard Bucky say quietly.

_**Oh my God! I'll kill her for touching him!**_

I was screaming in my head, picturing myself beating the shit out of the whore in front of me...but I was frozen in place...unable to look away...unable to stop it...unable to say anything.

Even when she wrapped her arms around his chest, I still couldn't move...but the anger was building up inside of me. I was going to explode!

I watched as her hands made their way to his thighs and I finally got control of my body. I took one step before I saw Bucky jump up from the bench and turn around to face Christine.

"What the hell?" he shouted at her.

The look on his face allowed me everything I needed to know...it was full of disgust and shock.

_**He didn't realize it was her! He thought it was you touching him Eden! Not his fault! It was HER!**_

It was then that he looked up to see me standing there in the doorway. I finally regained my ability to speak.

"What the fuck are you doing?" I said. It was completely directed at Christine but I couldn't help glancing at Bucky...back and forth my eyes went.

_**I wish he would put his fucking clothes on...I don't want this bitch looking at him for a second longer. He's MINE!**_

The smug look on her face was the end of any control I may have had over my emotions. I stalked over to her and I knew she was ready for a fight...she was going to get exactly what she wanted. I had warned her...not more than 3 days ago.

"_**You keep this shit up and I will end you bitch!"**_

I vaguely heard Bucky saying, "Eden...it's not what you think..."

I completely ignored him. I was only focused on one thing and that was the bitch in front of me who had just laid hands on what belonged to me.

I heard him yell out again, "Don't you fucking touch her Christine"

_**Oh Bucky, my love! It's not me you should be worried for!**_

She threw the punch the instant I was close enough to her and I dodged it easily...fueled on by that familiar rage I had recently come to rely on. I reared back and punched her as hard as I could in the stomach. As soon as she leaned down to clutch her belly, I snatched a handful of her hair and dragged her out of the training room. The only thoughts in my head were that I had to get her away from my half naked boyfriend and how damn good it felt to have my fingers twisted in her hair.

I heard Bucky calling my name but I was too busy dragging the bitch out of there and towards the mat. I released her hair and she fell to her knees.

"I warned you!" I told her, my voice sounding eerily calm even though inside I was screaming.

She suddenly stood up and twisted her body towards me, backhanding me right in the mouth. I staggered back and raised my hand to my mouth. I think that was exactly the push I needed. I pulled my arm back and slugged her right in the face. It took her so much by surprise that she didn't see the kick coming. She didn't fall on the mat but she did throw her arm protectively over the spot on her stomach where my foot had connected. She was breathing heavily and with a shrill yell, she lunged at me, throwing all her weight on me and pushing me back on the mat. Her fist didn't have a chance to punch me...I bucked my hips up suddenly and flipped her over. I reared my own fist back to punch her and the euphoric feeling I felt when it made contact with her face was pure satisfaction. I pulled back again for a second shot but I felt arms suddenly wrap around my waist and yank me off of her.

"Let me go...let...me...go...dammit!" I was struggling with whoever had pulled me off of Christine. I felt the arms around me loosen and let me go.

_**Damn, that worked! Ask and ye shall receive.**_

Before I could advance on the girl again, I was spun around to face Bucky. The towel was gone, replaced by jean that were zipped up but not buttoned...they hung low on his hips and he was still shirtless.

I smacked him hard in the chest, "Go put your fucking shirt on Bucky and for God sakes button your pants" I seethed angrily and tried to step around him.

He grabbed me again and leaned in closely... his eyes were locked on mine and I could feel his lips hovering over my own, "Stop Eden...ok? You have to stop now"

His voice was so calm...so reassuring. I swallowed hard and closed my eyes, willing myself to breathe. I let my hands rest on his bare chest and he wrapped his arms around me for a moment.

When he pulled away he said, "Stay...please"

I nodded and watched as he turned around and pulled Christine up off the mat. She didn't say a word...just glared at me. I smiled wickedly at her when I saw the small trail of blood coming from her nose.

He started dragging her towards the exit and I heard him tell her, "You will report to Director Fury's office at 9:00 am in the morning. He can decide what the fuck to do with you because I'm done training you"

When she tried to say something he cut her off, "Don't say a fucking word"

He was at the door now but he hadn't opened it up yet. He turned her to face him and then pointed in my direction, "That woman is my life. You could never be anything to me...ever! It will always be her. Now get the fuck out!"

He opened the door and shoved her through it...she stood in the hallway looking bewildered but he quickly slammed the door in her face and locked it before turning back to me.

I was sweaty and my hair was sticking to my face. I had the sudden desperate need to get in the shower and scrub myself down. Bucky was making his way towards me, looking like he was trying to figure out what to say. I knew he had done nothing wrong and he had just told Christine the only words that I needed to hear.

_**I'm his life! **_

Without a word, I turned away from him and walked into the locker room. My bag was still just inside the door where I had dropped it. I took a seat on the bench and placed my bag on the bench next to me. I slumped forward and lowered my head...finally feeling my heart return to a normal pace.

I heard Bucky rush in and I looked over at him...he walked towards me, seeming very unsure of himself.

"Eden...I swear to you...I didn't know...didn't know it was her that was touching me...I would never.." he stopped talking when I put my hand up.

"I know Bucky. I was standing right there...I saw enough to figure it out" I said, pointing towards the door.

He slumped down on the bench next to me and let out a sigh of relief, "Thank God...I thought you would assume..."

He took my hand in his and looked over at me, "Are you okay?"

I gave him a quick nod of my head, "Yeah I'm fine, surprisingly so actually. I'm sorry I freaked out. Seeing her touch you was too much. You're mine Bucky...no one else's"

He threw his arm around me, "...and you're mine...You have nothing to apologize for Eden"

He ran his fingers through his hair and chuckled lightly, "I'll have to check with Steve, but I'm pretty sure that's not the first time that's happened"

I looked at him in confusion, "What do you mean?"

He leaned in to kiss me softly on the lips, "I'm pretty sure that's not the first time I've had two women fighting over me"

I laughed loudly, "It probably won't be the last time either"


	88. Chapter 88

Luckily, my confrontation with Christine did not get Bucky in trouble with Fury. Unknown to the two of us, Clint had already informed the Director that he was using SHIELD facilities to train me. Fury had taken my incident with Deacon Lister into consideration when Clint told him and had granted him approval to continue my lessons.

When I had shown up to training on Tuesday morning, Clint had filled me in on what had happened during Christine's meeting. She had showed up in Director Fury's office that morning to see that Bucky and Clint were both there as well. The Director had been furious when he was told what had occurred. He informed Christine that she was not agent material and when he offered her a desk job she was too stubborn to accept it. The moment she started throwing a fit and screaming at the three of them, she had been escorted by Hill to the locker room to retrieve her things before relinquishing her access pass to the building. Even though I knew without a shadow of a doubt that Bucky would never betray me, I still felt better knowing that she was out of the picture.

During our training session that day, Director Fury had shown up...evidently the incident between me and his SHIELD trainee had piqued his interest. Clint and I were in the middle of an intense round when he had walked through the door. My usually completely focused instructor had gotten distracted when he saw Fury, allowing me the opportunity to connect a blow to his gut and sweep his feet out from under him. I had smiled when I heard the clapping coming from behind me. I had reached out and helped Clint up off the mat and he had led me over to make the introductions.

Bucky had expressed to me many times how much respect he had for the Director but as I stood in front of him, shaking his hand, I found myself a little intimidated. Fury had observed me while we did some target practice and I saw him raise his eyebrows in surprise when he saw the well-aimed shots. When he got ready to leave, he had asked Clint to give us some privacy for a moment.

I remembered how nervous I had been, standing in front of him as he looked down at me.

"Ms. Page..." he started.

"Please, call me Eden" I had interrupted.

He had given me a small smile before speaking again, "Eden...I must say that I am very impressed by what I have seen from you today. Either Barton is an excellent teacher or you truly have missed your calling in life"

I had chuckled softly, "Can't it be both?"

"Perhaps" He had nodded, "I would ask if you would be interested in joining SHIELD but I am aware of the feelings that Sergeant Barnes has for you. I know he would never allow it me to extend the offer"

I had been surprised, "Thank you sir. That is a great compliment coming from you. I imagine you are right thought...Bucky can be a little overprotective."

Fury had raised his eyebrows at me, "It is a natural instinct to protect the ones you love...human nature so to speak. I believe Barnes' affection for you is part of the reason he has been able to adjust so well after his days as the Winter Soldier. Would I be correct in assuming that you return these feelings for him?"

I had blushed and lowered my head, "Yes sir...I do."

He continued, "I have read Dr. Peters' notes on his sessions with Barnes...he is impressed very how much progress has been made. We have both come to the conclusion that it is because of you young lady"

I had nervously chuckled, "I would like to think so"

"With that being said Eden, I need you to understand that Sergeant Barnes is a very valuable asset to SHIELD...perhaps our greatest weapon against HYDRA"

I then narrowed my eyes at him, "Bucky is not a weapon...he isn't the Fist of HYDRA anymore. You think he's valuable to SHIELD? Well let me tell you something, he's a lot more valuable to me! I love that man and I'm not going..."

He held up his hands, "Please let me finish Ms. Page" he said sternly.

I had shut my mouth and crossed my arms over my chest to let him finish.

With a sigh he had said, "There are people out there that would not agree that he is not a weapon anymore Ms. Page. You are aware of the man searching for him? Milton Kaine?"

When I nodded my head he continued, "Kaine is doing everything in his power find the Winter Soldier and I am doing everything in mine to prevent that from happening. Like I said, Sergeant Barnes is an asset to me, to SHIELD. If Kaine finds Barnes, he will most certainly use you against him. I am known as a hard man Eden...but not a cruel one...I do not wish to find out what would happen if Kaine got his hands on you. Since your safety is a priority to Sergeant Barnes that in turn makes it a priority to me"

_**The Director of SHIELD is making my safety a priority! **_

Fury had rendered me speechless...I had stood there shifting nervously under his gaze before nodding my understanding, "I appreciate that sir"

He had glanced at Clint before turning back to me, "Continue training with Barton. I will do my best to keep your Winter Soldier safe Eden"

He had caught Clint's eye and with a final nod my way he had turned to exit.

"Director Fury!" I had called after him and when he turned back I had said, "You know his life is more important than mine. Make sure he doesn't sacrifice himself...not for me"

"Let's hope it doesn't come to that" he had said before disappearing from the room.

I had been thinking long and hard about that conversation for the last two days. I only hoped that if it came down to it, Fury would respect my wishes. I would never be able to live with myself if something happened to Bucky...especially if it was to save me.

I shook my head and tried to stop thinking morbid thoughts...today was a day of giving thanks and I had a lot to be thankful for. I was in the middle of stirring cake batter while Brooke and Bucky sat on her couch watching the Thanksgiving parade on TV...my best friend and the great love of my life. I glanced over at the clock, Bucky and I had arrived at Brooke's almost two hours ago and the two of them had been watching TV for nearly the entire time.

_**While you slave away over a hot stove!**_

We had decided on Tuesday that Brooke would handle cooking the turkey and I was in charge of everything else. Honestly, I was okay with it...I knew Brooke's culinary skills were less than average.

_**Who in the world nearly fails Home Economics in school? BROOKE!**_

When we had arrived at her apartment earlier with two huge bags of groceries, she had answered the door with a super proud look on her face. She had laughed at the nervous expression on mine when she said she had already put the turkey in the oven.

"I swear I followed your instructions to the letter" she had insisted.

I had decided to do all the cooking at her house so we could at least spend the day together. So far, I had been left alone in the kitchen the entire time but seeing the two of them getting along so well more than made up for it. A commercial came on and Brooke jumped up off the couch and made her way into the kitchen to check the turkey that was currently baking away in the oven. I had peeked over her shoulder with a smile while she checked it...she saw me and stuck her tongue out at me before closing the oven door again.

Brooke had been pretty bummed out ever since Steve had left for his latest mission. He had promised to be back today but she still hadn't heard anything from him and I knew she was upset. I only hoped that he managed to make it back in time for dinner.

She was now leaning against the counter with a frown on her face and a faraway look in her eye. I put my spoon down and scooted over to slip my arm over her shoulder and pull her close to me.

"He will be here Brooke. Steve always keeps his promises" I told her.

_**Come on Steve! Don't make a liar out of me! She'll be heartbroken if he doesn't make it.**_

She had told me what happened between the two of them the night we left them at the bar. I knew she was disappointed that he got called away for a mission on the night she had finally decided to take things a step further in their relationship. She looked over at me and forced a smile on her face before nodding at me and making her way back over to the couch to sit next to Bucky. I went back to stirring my cake mix and humming to a song that was playing on the radio. I kept my eye on the two of them, smiling when I heard Bucky asking Brooke what the big yellow square float was supposed to be.

I tried to suppress a chuckle when her mouth dropped open and she said in disbelief, "That's SpongeBob Square Pants Bucky! You can't honestly tell me you've never heard of him"

He shook his head, "SquareBob who?"

"You're unbelievable Bucky...how have you not heard of SpongeBob Square Pants?" Before he could reply she had turned to me and yelled, "Eden, how has he not heard of SpongeBob?!" I just shook my head and laughed before returning back to my cooking.

Brooke picked up the remote and started flipping through channels until she found one playing her reruns of SpongeBob. Brooke had a slight obsession with the cartoon character...I'm sure if I went and dug through her dresser I would find her beloved SpongeBob pajamas folded neatly inside a drawer. It was her secret guilty pleasure. I bet if I showed up at her house on a Saturday morning, she would be dressed in those pajamas watching the cartoon and eating those gummy crabby patties she had stuffed in the back of her pantry.

She threw the remote down and patted Bucky on the leg before exclaiming, "Watch and learn my friend"

When the first episode was done, Brooke begged him to watch another with her, pouting at him when he initially shook his head. He didn't exactly look enthralled but he knew she was missing Steve so he sat with her and watched another episode.

I let my cake mix settle in the bowl while I looked over a recipe for chicken and dressing. I smiled when Dust in the Wind came on the radio and started quietly humming the song. I gathered all the vegetables I needed and started chopping them while it played. As the song progressed, I stopped humming and started to sing it softly.

"**I close my eyes only for a moment and the moments gone. All my dreams pass before my eyes, a curiosity. Dust in the wind. All they are is dust in the wind. Same old song, just a drop of water in an endless sea. All we do crumbles to the ground though we refuse to see. Dust in the wind. All we are is dust in the wind**"

I sat my knife down when I finished chopping everything and threw it into my bowl before I wiped my hand on a towel. It suddenly occurred to me that I didn't hear the TV any longer and I looked up to see Bucky and Brooke both smiling at me. I realized that I had gotten so wrapped up in the song that I had begun singing it loud enough for them to hear me. I stopped singing and lowered my head in embarrassment, feeling the blush in my cheeks. Brooke knew I had a thing about singing out loud in front of people so she promptly unmuted the TV and went back to watching her cartoon. I peeked up though and saw Bucky was still staring at me, a sweet smile on his face. He picked up his empty water bottle and made his way in the kitchen to throw it in the trash.

I was pouring my batter into a cake pan when he came up beside me and whispered in my ear, "Your voice is almost as beautiful as you are"

I set the bowl down on the counter and turned to face him, knowing that there was a blush on my cheeks. He pulled me into a tight hug and kissed my forehead sweetly. When he pulled away, he placed a hand on my cheek, staring at me with those beautiful blue eyes of his for a long time.

I finally asked, "What are you thinking?"

He smiled mischievously, "Nothing...just admiring the view"

He quickly leaned over to stick his finger in the cake pan full of batter, licking it off and smiling wide, "Yum" I shook my head at him and laughed...secretly pleased that he thought it tasted good.

I smacked his hand with a wooden spoon when he tried to go for another taste, "No sir, get your finger out of the cake pan!" I handed him the nearly empty mixing bowl instead and he happily leaned back on the counter to dip his finger inside.

"This is delicious...I knew there was a reason why I liked you so much" he teased.

I scoffed at him and turned back around to the counter, "Thanks a lot...I'm still trying to figure out why I like you"

I felt him come up behind me and press himself against me, "You know exactly why you like me" He bent down and kissed my neck softly, wrapping his arm around my stomach as he did it. I leaned against him and laid my hand over his, turning my head so he could brush his lips against mine.

"Cut it out your two! No hanky panky in my kitchen" I heard Brooke call from the living room.

Bucky pulled away with a laugh, "Jealous?" I heard him call to her.

Brooke flipped him off without even turning around, her eyes glued to the TV as she watched SpongeBob.

I watched as Bucky dipped his finger in the bowl again but before he could lick it off, I grabbed his wrist and pulled it into my mouth. He eyes widened as I sucked the cake batter off his finger and swirled my tongue around it, playfully moaning in the process.

I saw him swallow hard when I pulled his finger from my mouth and then I casually turned around to get back to cooking. I glanced over my shoulder and he was still standing there, a sly smile had replaced the shocked look on his face.

"Go keep Brooke company" I said quietly, "Keep her mind off of Steve"

He leaned in and kissed me on the cheek before heading back to the living room and plopping back down on the couch to watch cartoons with Brooke.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**BUCKY POV**

I sat back down next to Brooke on the couch and looked over to see her with a small frown still on her face. I knew she was worried about Steve...to be honest, so was I. I hadn't told the girls, but I knew Steve was actually supposed to have been back last night.

_**Something had to have happened! Dammit Steve, you better get your ass back here!**_

I had called Barton this morning while Eden was in the shower to see if he had heard anything. Unfortunately, he was just as much in the dark as I was. I knew if anything terrible had happened, Fury would have called me but it still bothered me that he hadn't shown up yet.

_**Steve's tough, he'll be fine! Stop worrying Bucky!**_

I looked back over at Eden and smiled as she unconsciously started singing softly again. She caught me staring and threw me another sweet smile. I sat there and watched her as she moved around the kitchen cooking. I loved watching her do the simplest things...cooking...cleaning...it didn't matter. I had sat on the couch last night helping her fold our laundry, fascinated as I watched her small hands work. It all made me think about how I wanted to watch her do that for the rest of our lives.

Marriage had been on my mind a lot lately...the reasons to do it just kept piling up. I had known for a long time that Eden was the only one for me...all I had to do now was grow some balls and ask the question. I hadn't told Steve but I was dying to talk to someone about it. I looked over at Brooke and saw her still watching the absurd yellow sea creature on TV.

I scooted closer to her and leaned in to whisper, "Can I talk to you about something?"

She looked over at me curiously and nodded, "Sure Bucky. What's up?"

"You have to promise not to say anything" I said.

She rolled her eyes, "Yeah, yeah, what is it?" she said, leaning in closer with a smile on her face.

I glanced up at Eden and saw she was concentrating on the recipe book sitting on the counter. I smiled and whispered, "I'm thinking of asking Eden to marry me"

Brooke's eyes widened and she yelped excitedly, "Really?" She quickly slapped her hand over her mouth and we both looked over at Eden. Her head jerked up when she heard Brooke's squeal...she looked at us inquisitively. I shrugged my shoulders at her and then pointed to Brooke mouthing the word "Crazy". Brooke smacked me hard on the shoulder and I saw Eden chuckle and look back down at her book. When Brooke turned the volume up on the TV to drown out our conversation, Eden reached over to pull her IPOD out of her purse to stick the earphones in so she could drown out the cartoon.

Once I was sure Eden wasn't paying attention to us any longer, I turned back to Brooke. She was grinning, "Really?" she whispered.

I nodded my head, "Do you think she would say yes?"

She rolled her eyes and smiled, "Of course she'll say yes Bucky. That girl is head over heels in love with you. When are you going to ask her?"

I shrugged my shoulders, "I don't know. I've been thinking about it for a long time. I figured I should probably meet her parents first. We are spending Christmas with them so I thought I would ask her dad for permission before I proposed"

Brooke rolled her eyes at me, "That's so old fashion Bucky"

"That's how we did it in my day" I said simply.

She seemed to think for about it for a moment...I saw a look cross her face and then she grinned at me wickedly, "Yeah, you should probably talk to her dad first"

"What's that look for?" I asked suspiciously.

"That..." she said, pointing at Eden, "is Richard Page's only daughter...his little Nerys...the apple of his eye. My advice to you Bucky is to make a good impression on him. Fair warning, he isn't easily impressed"

I looked over at Eden, watching her mouthing words to whatever song she was listening to. She looked up and glanced my way, smiling the sweetest and brightest smile at me before looking back down at what she was doing.

_**I'll do whatever it takes to be with her.**_

I turned away and faced Brooke when she started talking again, "I'll tell you one good thing though...her parents despised Michael...like right from the start. Hell, even I hated him. Her mom always told me there was something about the way he treated Eden that rubbed her the wrong way"

The mention of Michael's name made me clench my fist tightly.

I felt Brooke's hand touch my arm and I looked over at her, "You're not like him though Bucky. I know they are going to love you. All they have to do is see the two of you together and they'll know...you'd do anything for that woman"

I gave her a small smile and squeezed her hand, "Thanks Brooke. When I get ready to start looking for a ring, will you come with me?"

Her eyes widened and she squealed again, "YAY! Of course" She slapped her hand over her mouth again and we both looked Eden's way. She had our back turned to us and was swaying to the music as she stirred something on the stove.

Brooke sat back on the couch and continued watching her cartoon. I tried to force myself to watch it too but I couldn't help but sneak glances at Eden every few moments. All I could think about was that dream I had a few days ago and that baby she had been rocking in her arms.

_**I'm going to make it come true...that dream is going to be real one day.**_

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Brooke POV**

I had a hard time focusing on watching SpongeBob after Bucky told me he was planning to propose to Eden. I was so excited for her...for them both...the two of them were meant to be together. I respected Bucky and I knew he would do anything for Eden.

_**Hell, he killed for her. **_

I looked over at the clock and saw it was getting later and later. We had agreed to eat dinner at 5:00 and it was now 4:45. I picked my phone up off the side table and looked at it...no missed calls, no text messages.

_**Where is Steve? He promised me.**_

Bucky noticed me sigh and without turning my way he said, "Stop looking at your phone. He'll be here. Steve wouldn't dare miss it"

I crossed my hands over my chest and laid back again on the couch. I kept thinking about what had happened Saturday night and how close me and Steve had come to sleeping together. I remembered how it had felt when he had covered me with his body, the way his fingers felt on my skin, and the feel of his lips on mine. I let out a shiver and glanced at the clock again.

4:55

I looked over towards the table that Eden was setting. I smiled when I saw her setting it for four people...she was confident that Steve would make it. She glanced up at me and grinned before continuing. I got up off the couch and headed to the kitchen to take a look at my first ever turkey. It had turned out perfect!

"Not too bad Donovan" I heard Eden say as she entered the kitchen again and began carrying food over to the table.

"Did you expect any less than perfection from moi?" I said.

She snorted, "Perfection? This coming from the girl who made a D in Home Economics"

I picked up a basket of rolls and carried it over to the table, sticking my tongue out at her in the process. Once everything was on the table I looked at the clock again and my heart sank.

5:05

**Steve is officially late!**

I felt a hand on my shoulder and saw Bucky standing beside me, "He probably just got caught in traffic. Let's wait a little while longer for him"

I looked over at Eden and saw her nodding her head...I shook mine, "No, it's okay...we can go ahead and start" I saw the look they gave each other and continued, "Really, it's fine guys"

The three of us sat down at the table in silence, looking around at each other awkwardly.

"Let's eat" I said, forcing a small smile on my face.

I was reaching for a roll when I heard the knock at the door. The three of us looked up at each other in surprise and I saw a wide smile appear on their faces.

I jumped up quickly and ran for the door, pulling it open eagerly. There he stood, smiling sweetly at me, a small bouquet of roses in his hand. I threw myself at him and wrapped my arms around his neck. His own arms circled my waist and as I buried my face in his chest.

He brushed his lips on my forehead, "Sorry, I'm late. Got a little held up" he said softly.

I stayed clinging to his chest, inhaling the scent of his cologne and feeling the warmth of his body, "I think I'll forgive you this time Rogers. Don't dare let it happen again" I tilted my head up to whisper in his ear, "I missed you"

"I missed you too" he said hoarsely, squeezing me a little tighter.

I pulled away to get a good look at him and let out a small gasp when I saw the cut above his eye and a scuff on his chin.

"...Steve...your face..." I murmured, reaching out to touch the spot on his chin.

He put his finger over my mouth and shook his head, "I'm fine Brooke" I pulled him inside and when he handed me the roses, I kissed his cheek.

I took his hand and led him to the table...I noticed he was moving slower than normal and his body seemed stiff with pain. I glanced over at Bucky and I knew he noticed as well. I caught the look that they gave each other and when Bucky raised his eyebrow at him, Steve shook his head.

He leaned down to give Eden a quick hug and patted Bucky on the back as he walked by him to sit at the table next to me. I noticed that he grimaced as he sat down in his chair. He realized that the three of us were staring at him and he finally chuckled, "Come on guys, let's eat"

After that, nothing could ruin my night. I had good food and even better friends surrounding me. After dinner, we decided to watch a movie. I let Eden and Bucky pick what to watch because honestly I didn't care for once. As long as I had Steve next to me, I was a happy girl. He wrapped his arm around me and pulled me tightly to his chest, rubbing my back with his hand while the movie played. I had both of my hands wrapped tightly around his other hand, rubbing my fingers between his slowly. I looked up at him when I realized he had stopped rubbing my back and saw he was looking down at me.

For several moments, we just stared at each other...my heart was racing for some reason. He finally leaned down and whispered in my ear, "Can I stay with you tonight?"

I nodded my head, "Yes"

Waiting for the movie to end was torture and even when it was over, I did my best not to rush Bucky and Eden out of the apartment. They both had knowing smiles on their faces and I swear they hung around after the movie on purpose. I finally gave Eden "the look" and she patted Bucky on the back and said, "Babe, I think it's time for us to head home"

Bucky chuckled and gave Steve a quick glance, "Let's meet up tomorrow to talk"

Steve nodded his head, "I'll call you"

I watched as Bucky stepped up and gave Steve a quick hug, "Don't be late next time jerk"

I walked Eden and Bucky to the door and gave them both quick hugs before shoving them out the door with a smile. As soon as I turned around Steve was there, hands on my waist, looking down at me. I stood on tip toe and kissed him softly on the lips before taking his hand and leading him to the bedroom.


	89. Chapter 89

**Just a short chapter from Brooke's POV. Let me know what you think in a review or PM. Enjoy!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**BROOKE POV**

I sat nervously on the bed while I waited for Steve to come out of the bathroom. He had still looked like he was walking with pain as I had led him into my bedroom after Bucky and Eden left. I had directed him to the bathroom so he could wash up before...

_**Before what Brooke? Before you have sex with him? **_

In all honesty, I didn't think that would be happening tonight. Steve looked exhausted and whether I liked it or not, we would probably only be sleeping in my bed together tonight. I was surprisingly okay with that. I had missed him like crazy the last few days and cuddling up with him in my bed was a nice enough consolation prize.

I heard the water shut off in the sink and he flipped the light switch off as he exited the bathroom. He looked up to see me sitting there and smiled at me as he walked over. I stood up from the bed to wrap my arms around him gently and lay my head on his chest...I felt him stiffen up slightly as I did. When I pulled away from him to look him in the eye, I laid my hand on his cheek and scowled at the cut above his eye.

He stepped back and shook his head at me, "I'm fine Brooke"

I clamped my jaw shut and watched as he reached up to unbutton his shirt. He inhaled sharply and grimaced in pain as he raised his arms. He carefully lowered them and closed his eyes as he steadied his breathing.

I stepped forward and frowned at him, "Yeah, you seem fine" I said sarcastically. The moment my fingers reached for his chest and started unbuttoning his shirt, he looked up at me.

"Brooke..." he started to say just as I reached the last button and slid the shirt from his shoulders before throwing in on the bed.

I let out a small gasp of surprise when I saw the ugly bruises scattered across his abdomen. I let my fingers trail the muscles of his chest until it grazed one of the purple welts. He flinched away from my touch and I covered my mouth with my hand before standing back from him, staring in angry shock.

"Real fine indeed" I said angrily, turning away from him to pace around the room.

"I'm sorry. I should have warned you. I heal fast Brooke...this time tomorrow they'll almost be completely gone" he said quietly, resting a hand on my shoulder as I passed him.

I shrugged him off; still angry that he had spent the entire night pretending like he wasn't in pain when it was so completely obvious that he had been. By the looks of those bruises, this hadn't been a typical mission for him and although I knew he couldn't tell me what happened, I still felt entitled to ask.

"What happened on this mission Steve?" I asked heatedly. "Who did this to you?"

He reached up to rub the back of his head with his hand, cringing at the pain, "I can promise you, they won't be hurting anyone else"

"What happened?" I repeated. I kept pacing the room in frustration trying to not let my eyes settle on the contusions marring his otherwise amazing physique.

Taking a deep breath, he calmly started, "...Brooke...you know I can't..."

I stopped my angry pacing and got right in his face, "Dammit Steve! Don't give me that bullshit!"

_**Calm down Brooke! You know he can't tell you...why are you pushing?!**_

I saw that he was really trying to keep calm...he lowered his head as I started fidgeting around the room again and continued yelling at him, demanding answers I knew he couldn't give me. This went on for several moments before he finally looked up and I saw the annoyance in his eyes.

"Stop...that's enough!" he said loudly, catching my arm and pulling me to face him. He had never raised his voice to me and I immediately felt like a fool for pushing him to do it. When I tried to lower my face, his hand grabbed my chin and pulled it back up.

"You know damn well I can't tell you. No matter how much I want to...I can't!" he said in a sharp tone, his anger shooting small daggers into my heart. I put my hand to my chest and swallowed hard, frowning at his harsh words.

He must have seen how much those heated words had affected me because he sighed deeply before continuing, "I'm sorry...it's eating me up inside because I do want to tell you. I want to confide in you...I wish I could tell you what happened. I wish you could know how worried I was that I wouldn't make it home to you this time. I will never be able to tell you Brooke...not just because it's not allowed but also because it could put you in danger"

_**I don't care about the danger...I care about YOU!**_

I felt the lump in my throat forming and I covered my mouth with my hand but still I said nothing.

_**Don't you cry Brooke Donovan! Donovan women don't shed tears!**_

Steve's shoulders slumped, "I'm sorry. If you can't handle that then you need to end things with me right now"

When he saw the look of surprise on my face he said, "Yes Brooke. You heard me right. I said you will have to be the one to end things because I can't do it. More than anything else in this world, I want to be with you. But if you can't handle this...if you can't handle being with me...than I'm giving you an out...you can walk away right now and I wouldn't blame you"

I opened and closed my mouth several times, trying to say something...anything! But I was completely speechless...for once in my life, I had no words.

"Is that what you want?" he asked quietly.

_**Say something you idiot! SPEAK! Of course that isn't what you want!**_

I stood in front of him...head down, eyes glued to the floor, unable to utter a single syllable.

Steve finally stepped away from me and I glanced up to see the defeated look on his face. He stepped away from me and reached for his shirt on the bed. When he moved to slip it back on his shoulders, I quickly stepped up and snatched it from his hands before throwing it back down.

I was so close to him now...only inches separated us but I could only stare at his chest, watching the rise and fall on it.

"Brooke?" he whispered.

I shook my head, silently cursing when I felt the hot tears sliding down my cheeks, "It's not what I want" I said it so quietly that I wasn't sure he had even heard me though I knew he must have when he let out a deep sigh of relief.

"Good. I don't know what I would have done if you had said otherwise" he replied. He wiped the tears from my face before letting his hands rest on my waist...he leaned down to touch my forehead with his own.

I smiled at his words, "What would you have done if I had tried to end things with you?"

He chuckled, "Done everything in my power to make you change your mind"

I brushed my lips across his, "So, you gave me the choice but had no intention of following through with my decision"

He pulled away a bit and looked down at me, "Giving you the choice was the right thing to do"

I laughed softly, "...and Captain America always does the right thing"

"Captain America might always do the right thing but even Steve Rogers can be a little selfish at times...that's why I would have done everything I could to get you to stay with me" he said simply.

I stepped back and smiled at him, "Good answer Rogers" I took a good long look at him, noticing how exhausted he seemed, "I think it's time for bed. You look like you could use a good night's sleep"

He nodded his head and confessed, "I haven't slept in almost 36 hours. I'm sorry Brooke...I really did want to finish what we started the other night"

I held up my hand, "Don't worry about it...I want you completely healed up first."

"You're amazing...you know that right?" he said, pulling me close to him.

I feel the blush on my face and I try to lower my eyes but his fingers find my chin and he holds it in place, "I'm serious Brooke"

We stare at each other for a long time before I finally look away, "I'm going to go wash up and get ready for bed. I'll be right back" I finally pulled out of his grasp and headed to my dresser to dig for a pair of shorts and a tank top.

Once I had washed my face and brushed my teeth, I stared at myself nervously in the mirror for a long time. I was about to sleep in the same bed with Steve.

_**Stay calm Brooke! It's not the first time you've slept in a bed with a man...it's different this time...he's special.**_

I took a deep breath before turning off the light and heading out of the bathroom. Steve had already taken off his pants and is sitting on the edge of the bed looking down at his phone. He looked up at me and smiled as I walked out. I could see that he had folded his pants and shirt and placed them on my dresser. The bedside lamp was already on so as I left the bathroom I switched off the lights and walked over to the bed. Steve placed his phone on the nightstand and smiled at me as I sat next to him on the bed. It was hard not to stare at him as he sat that in just his boxers.

He turned to face me more and let one hand rest on my hip while the other rose to slip behind my neck, pulling me closer so he could lay a soft kiss on my lips. I let out a shaky breath as he pulled away...it wasn't enough and I needed more. I scooted closer to him and leaned in for another kiss, this one full of need. I moaned softly when his hand rose to my shoulder to slip my tank top strap down so he could lay feather light kisses against my collar bone. His other hand found its way under my shirt and slid up my stomach, his warm fingers dancing along the skin. My own hands found his their way to his chest and I traced the muscles, sliding down his abdomen and accidently touching one of the bruises...he flinched away and let out a deep breath.

"Oh God, I'm sorry Steve" I said quickly, pulling away and standing up from the bed.

_**He's hurt Brooke...exercise some fucking self-control woman!**_

He shook his head at me and reached out to grab my hand, pulling me closer to stand in front of him. He looked up at me with a small smile, "Not your fault. I started it and it's not like I wasn't enjoying myself. Come lay down"

I nodded before making my way around the bed to crawl in on my side. Steve laid back and pulled the blanket over both of us. I lay on my side facing him, watching him stare up at the ceiling with a smile on his face.

"What are you thinking about?" I asked him.

He glanced in my direction, "You"

I scooted closer and gave him a small kiss on the cheek, "Good answer. Go to sleep Rogers" I knew if I kept staring at him, the desire to kiss him again would be too much so I rolled over and faced the opposite direction, giving him my back.

It was only a moment before I felt him move closer to me and wrap his arm around my waist to pull me into his chest.

"Goodnight Brooke" he whispered in my ear before nuzzling his face into my neck. His hand slid under the hem of my tank top but he made no move to go further up...just let his warm hand rest there comfortably.

I lay very still, feeling the rise and fall of his chest behind me...the hot air against my neck was surprisingly comforting. For a long time, I lay there thinking about the day and how nice it was to spend it with my three favorite people. I was excited for Eden...Bucky was one of a kind and I knew he would love her and always keep her safe. It had been nice hanging out with him today while Eden had cooked. Bucky had a special way about him. I am not a person who is usually comfortable sitting in silence with someone but with Bucky, I found it strangely okay. I had felt a burst of happiness when he confided in me that he was planning to propose to Eden. Steve had told me that Bucky didn't trust many people...in fact, him and Eden were about it. But after today, I felt like maybe I was becoming a part of that very exclusive group of people that Bucky Barnes trusted.

A sudden thought popped into my head and before I could even think about whether or not Steve might still be awake I said, "Steve?"

He jumped a little and I felt him pull his face away from my neck, "Hmmm?"

"You know who SpongeBob Square Pants is right?" I asked.

It was several moments before he answered, "SpongeBob who?"

I let out an exasperated sigh and pushed myself back against his chest with a laugh, "Never mind babe, go back to sleep"

He face once again moved into my neck and I felt soft lips brush the skin, causing a shiver to run through me.

"Goodnight Steve" I said softly before closing my own eyes and drifting off to sleep wrapped in his strong arms.


	90. Chapter 90

Bucky wrapped his arm around my shoulders and pulled me close to him as we left Brooke's apartment and walked to the car. I happily laid my head against him as we made our way across the dark parking lot together. I gave him a small smile when he looked down at me and brushed a soft kiss across my forehead.

"You tired?" he asked.

I shrugged my shoulders...truthfully, I was pretty beat but it was only 9:00 and I knew Bucky probably wasn't ready for bed. I figured if we snuggled up on the couch and watched a movie, I could get away with dozing a little and still manage to be with him.

"How about we go home and watch a movie before bed?" I suggested.

"Sounds good" he said as he opened my car door for me and helped me inside before shutting it gently. I watched as he sauntered around the front to open his own door and slide in, reaching over to squeeze my hand before starting the car.

If anyone asked me what I was most thankful for today, my answer, loud and clear, would be James Buchannan Barnes. The last two months had been some of the happiest days of my life...each day with Bucky had been better than the last. I turned on my side to face him and laid my head back on the seat, watching him as he drove us home. He was so focused on driving that he didn't notice me staring at him and for a time, I was able to let my eyes roam over him...taking in his handsome features all at once.

When we pulled into the parking lot of our building, Bucky turned off the car and looked over at me with a grin.

"Okay, you want to tell me why you've been staring at me like that for the last 10 minutes?" he asked.

_**Should have known he would notice.**_

I shook my head with a smile, "I was thinking about the one thing that I am most thankful for today and lo and behold, he's sitting right next to me. Have I told you today that I love you?"

A sexy smirk appeared on his face, "You know, I actually don't think you have"

I leaned over and kissed his cheek, "Well it's true...I love you"

I pulled away and reached for the door handle but giggled when I felt him grab my arm. I let him draw me back in for another kiss, this one much more passionate than the first. His hand was twisted in my hair and his lips moved over mine with hungry need. I was leaning over the console at an awkward angle and when he finally released me, I fell back into my seat breathless...a big smile on my face.

"I love you too" he chuckled as he opened the car door and stepped out. With a happy sigh, I grabbed my purse before stepping out of the car. Bucky was by my side as soon as I closed the door, his strong hand on my back causing warmth to spread throughout my body. I looked up at him as he guided me towards the door to the building. Sometimes it was impossible for me to believe that I had gotten lucky enough to meet someone who was so perfect for me. I had never felt such a strong connection to Michael as I did for Bucky. Thinking back on it now, I really always knew things would never work out with Michael...we were just too different from each other. It took time for me to grow to feel something for him but with Bucky, there was a spark the instant I met him. Something about him drew me in right away...perhaps it was fate.

_**It's finally time to throw that box of Michael's stuff out...tonight!**_

The moment Bucky opened the door I stepped past him and headed for my spare bedroom. I walked over to the closet and pulled the door open. A couple of weeks ago, I had shoved the box back in there, not in the mood to deal with it at the time. But tonight, I finally knew, without a shadow of a doubt, that I was ready to forget all about the past and focus on the only future I wanted or needed. Bucky was the only one for me, always and forever. I reached down and picked up the box and turned to see Bucky in the door way with a confused look on his face.

I thrust it at him and smiled, "Do you think you could do me a favor and go throw this in the dumpster?"

He looked down at the box and then back up at me, a bright smile spreading across his face. "Gladly" he said, taking the box from my hands and leaning over to kiss me before turning and walking out of the room. I heard the front door open and close and I sat on the bed, smiling to myself. I looked up and spotted something in the closet that I had completely forgotten I had stuck there. I got up and pulled out the black keyboard, a gift from my parents several years ago. I had always loved to play the piano and when my parents moved to Lake Tahoe, my piano had gone with them. My parents had told me that I could have it back whenever I wanted but I knew there was no point while I still lived in an apartment. Since I couldn't have my piano, they had bought me the next best thing.

_**When was the last time I played? After my break up with Michael?**_

I plugged the keyboard in and set it up on its stand...inside the closet was the fold up chair I had always used while I played. I flipped the switch and began tapping out a few notes, surprised at how easy it all came back. Within minutes, my fingers were running across the keys and I switched from song to song, grinning as I sang a few verses of each one.

"**Well, I heard there was a secret chord**

**That David played and it pleased the Lord**

**But you don't really care for music, do you?**

**Well, it goes like this**

**The fourth, the fifth**

**The minor fall and the major lift**

**The baffled king composing hallelujah**

**Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah**

**Well, your faith was strong but you needed proof**

**You saw her bathing on the roof**

**Her beauty and the moonlight overthrew you**

**She tied you to a kitchen chair**

**She broke your throne and she cut your hair**

**And from your lips she drew the hallelujah**

**Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah"**

I let my voice trail off as I started to play another song, a lullaby version of Carry on My Wayward Son that I use to sing to Jake when I babysat for him.

"**Carry on my wayward son,**

**There'll be peace when you are done**

**Lay your weary head to rest**

**Don't you cry no more**

**Once I rose above the noise and confusion**

**Just to get a glimpse beyond this illusion**

**I was soaring ever higher, but I flew too high**

**Though my eyes could see I still was a blind man**

**Though my mind could think I still was a mad man**

**I hear the voices when I'm dreaming, I can them say**

**Carry on my wayward son,**

**There'll be peace when you are done**

**Lay your weary head to rest**

**Don't you cry no more"**

I smiled thinking about Jake...when I sang it to him he had always fallen asleep with a smile. Thinking about him made me think about Bucky and how well they had gotten along when we visited for Lilah's birthday party. We would be seeing them again in two weeks for Jill's wedding.

_**What's taking Bucky so long to come back?**_

I stopped playing and listened to see if I could hear him in the apartment but it was completely quiet. I resumed playing again and chuckled as I started playing the piano part to Come Little Children. Brooke and Jill had always said it freaked them out when they heard me sing and play this song...they thought it sounded creepy.

"**Come little children, I'll take thee away, into a land of enchantment**

**Come little children, the times come to play, here in my garden of shadows**

**Follow sweet children, I'll show thee the way, through all the pain and sorrows**

**Weep not poor children, for life is this way, murdering beauty and passions**

**Hush now dear children, it must be this way, too weary of life and deceptions**

**Rest now my children, for soon we'll away, into the calm and the quiet**

**Come little children, I'll take the away, into a land of enchantment**

**Come little children, the times come to play, here in my garden of shadows"**

I hummed as I finished the song and smirked at thinking about the expression on my friend's faces when I sang it for them the first time. It had been after a basketball game at school...we had snuck into the darkened auditorium and I had played it for them. As I finished the song, the two of them had looked at me and both told me it had been the freakiest thing they had ever heard. I had cackled my most evil laugh and at that moment, someone had opened the auditorium with a bang. Jill and Brooke had bolted through the side exit screaming, me stumbling after them laughing wickedly.

I nearly jumped out of my chair when I felt a hand on my shoulder...I yelped and turned to see Bucky standing there with a strange smile on his face.

I narrowed my eyes at him, "What took you so long?"

His smile widened and he shrugged his shoulders.

"You've been listening to me this whole time, haven't you?" I asked.

He smirked and shrugged his shoulders again, "Maybe"

I turned the keyboard off and stood up from my chair before turning to him. I poked him in the stomach, "Didn't anyone ever tell you it's rude to sneak up on people Bucky Barnes?"

He ignored my question and walked over to examine the keyboard, "I didn't know you played...you don't have to stop. It was really beautiful...that last song was..."

He seemed to be trying to think of the right words so I said, "...strangely creepy?"

He laughed softly and nodded, "...in a beautiful way though" he said.

I took his hand and turned off the light before closing the door to the spare bedroom. I led him to the kitchen to make popcorn for the movie and told him the story about the first time Jill and Brooke had heard it.

He was still laughing as we made our way into the living room, popcorn bowl in hand. I let Bucky pick the movie and I inwardly groaned when he chose The Lord of the Rings. I had to get up at 4:00 in the morning to go Black Friday shopping with Brooke. She was picking me up at 5:00 so we could start hitting some stores. We were both determined to get our Christmas shopping done early this year, which is why we were getting up at the crack of dawn.

_**He would pick the longest movie ever!**_

I loved The Lord of the Rings but I was tired and it was the one movie I wouldn't want to fall asleep during. I had been begging him to watch it with me for the last couple of the weeks but he had kept saying it wasn't really his thing. Apparently, tonight was the night he was finally going to give in to me...the gesture was so sweet that I nodded my approval and watched as he put the movie on.

_**Sleep is over rated anyway! **_

Curled up next to him eating popcorn was the perfect way to end the night and this really was one of my favorites. I fell asleep towards the end and only woke up when Bucky moved to grab the remote to turn it off. I looked up at him sleepily and saw him smile down at me.

"Did you like it?" I asked, covering my mouth as I yawned.

He looked down at me sweetly, "Yeah it was better than I thought it would be" With a sly smile he said, "Want to watch the next one?"

I groaned and pulled away from him to stand up and stretch, "No way...I'm exhausted. Some of us don't get to sleep late tomorrow"

He looked at me in confusion and I continued, "I'm getting up early to go shopping with Brooke tomorrow, remember?"

He looked at his watch and his eyes widened, "Shit, I forgot babe! I'm sorry...it's almost 1:00 in the morning"

I moaned and reached my hand out to him, "Take me to bed"

He stood up suddenly and scooped me up in his arms...I wrapped my own arms around his neck and kissed his cheek, "I didn't mean you had to literally carry me to bed but I appreciate it nonetheless"

Bucky flipped off the light switch and carried me to the bedroom, kicking the door shut with his foot before setting me down. I made way in the bathroom to wash up quickly before walking back in the bedroom and grabbing an oversized t-shirt from my dresser to slip on. I was in the bed and under the covers before Bucky even came out of the bathroom. I was turned on my side with my back facing him. I heard him turn off the lamp and then slip into bed behind me, wrapping his arm around my waist and pulling me into his chest. I sighed in happiness when I felt him nuzzle his face into my neck and kiss me.

I finally asked him something I had been wondering all night, "What do you think happened to Steve?"

I felt him tense up behind me before he answered, "I don't know baby. I'll call him in the morning and find out. It takes a lot to hurt Steve"

"Do you think it has anything to do with Kaine?" I asked softly.

"Maybe" he said. I felt him tighten his arm around my waist and lay another kiss on my neck, "Don't worry about it Eden...nothing is going to happen to me or you. Go to sleep baby"

I nodded my head but didn't say anything else. Laying there in his arms, I felt safe and secure and sleep came very easily.

The next thing I knew my alarm was going off and I reached over to silence the annoying beep. It literally felt like I had just fell asleep and I let out a loud groan. Bucky was still pressed against my back and when I moved to get out of bed, his arm tightened around my waist.

"Where are you going?" he mumbled, still half asleep.

I rolled over in bed to face him and kissed his forehead, "Christmas shopping with Brooke"

He groaned, "Skip shopping...stay here with me instead" His arm slid from my waist to my back and then down to grope my butt. I felt him pull me into him more and I was surprised to feel him hard against my hip.

_**How the hell does he do that? He's half asleep and still able to get it up instantly.**_

"Bucky" I said in a warning tone, "Brooke is picking me up in an hour...there's no time"

He scoffed and moved his hand to the top of my panties, "There's always time for this" Before I could protest, he leaned down to steal a kiss and slide his hand inside my panties. I felt his smirk against my lips when he felt the wetness between my legs, "Seems like you might be willing to make time"

I whimpered as one finger slid in, "10 minutes" I swore.

He released me and rolled onto his back to slide his boxers down while my hands moved to remove my own panties. Seconds later he rolled back over, covering me with his body and sliding into me with a low growl. My hands went to his shoulders and I threw my head back, moaning his name as he started to move inside of me.

He heeded my warning and wasted no time, thrusting with wild determination and driving me quickly over the edge. He drove his hips into me, moaning my name softly at his release, his warmth spreading inside of me. He stayed hovering over me as he steadied his breathing, his head in my chest as I rubbed my fingers through his hair.

"That's the way we need to wake up every day" I heard him mumble.

I chuckled as he rolled off of me, "At 4:00 every morning?"

He groaned and pulled his boxers back on, "Definitely not" He put his hands behind his head and watched me as I sat up and rolled out of bed. "You sure you want to go? I could repeat that without rushing this time" he said.

I stopped moving towards the bathroom and turned to look at him, noticing the bulge already forming in his boxers again. I pulled my night shirt off and threw it in the laundry basket before turning to face him again. A sly smile formed on his face and he reached out his hand to me.

I blew him a kiss before turning and walking into the bathroom.

"Tease" I heard him call through the door.

I chuckled before making my way over to the shower. Our little encounter had thrown me off schedule and I had to rush through my shower and instead of straightening my hair, I braided it. I turned off the light to the bathroom and stepped quietly back into the bedroom. As I came out, I could see Bucky had rolled over, his back now facing me. I grabbed some socks, a bra, and some panties before I stepped into the closet to find some jeans and a sweater. Once I was dressed and had my shoes on, I made my way to the bed and rubbed my hand against Bucky's back. He had already fell back asleep and mumbled when he felt my touch.

"I'm leaving baby...I love you" I whispered.

"Love you too...be careful. Call me later" he said sleepily.

I grabbed my cell phone and left the apartment. Brooke was already parked next to my SUV and when I got in the car, she passed me a large cup of coffee. I gave her a bright smile and cheerfully told her good morning.

"You ready to go fight it out with all the other fucking crazy people up this early?" she said.

I took a huge gulp of coffee before replying, "Let's do this"

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**BUCKY POV**

The first thing I realized when I woke up was that I was cold and I didn't like it. It reminded me of my days as the Winter Soldier when they would put me back on ice after my mission was complete. Since Eden, I had become accustomed to waking up with her warm body curled next to mine. Without opening my eyes, I reached across the bed to find the warmth that I was missing. Her side of the bed was cold too and it made me open my eyes suddenly...instantly on edge.

I sat up in the bed to listen closely and didn't hear any sounds in the apartment. I looked over at the clock and noticed it was 9:30 in the morning.

_**Where is she?**_

I panicked for nearly 10 seconds before I remembered she had gotten up early to go shopping with Brooke. For some reason, the day after Thanksgiving was called Black Friday and Eden had told me that was the best time to get Christmas shopping done. I fell back into the bed with a groan and tried to steady my racing heartbeat. I heard my phone beep and I reached over to snatch it up from the nightstand, hoping it was her...it wasn't.

Steve: You up? I thought we could meet at the diner down the street from your apartment to talk. That okay?

Bucky: Sure...I just woke up though. Give me an hour?

Steve: Yeah, I just woke up myself. I'll shower and meet you there at 10:30.

I sat my phone down on the nightstand before I rolled out of bed to make my way to the bathroom to take a shower. Thirty minutes later I stepped out of the bathroom and got dressed before reaching for my phone again. I knew Brooke had picked Eden up at 5:00 in the morning so they had to have been shopping for at least the last 5 hours...surely they were almost done.

Bucky: Hey, how is everything going? You two have been at it a while. Me and Steve are going to the diner down the street to talk and grab a bite to eat.

I made my way to the living room to slip on my boots. I looked at my phone and noticed she still hadn't texted me back. With a sigh, I stuffed my phone in my pocket and grabbed my keys and wallet before heading out. I decided to walk to the diner instead of driving and noticed the street was awfully busy today. People were milling around on the sidewalk, carrying shopping bags and talking to each other excitedly. I eventually made it to the diner and saw Steve was already there, tucked into a booth near the back. He waved me over and I took the seat across from him.

Before I could get a word out, a waitress appeared to take my drink order. As soon as she walked away, I looked at Steve and said, "Okay, talk! Tell me what happened"

Steve gave me a small smile, "Good morning to you too"

He finally sighed when all I did was continue to do was stare at him.

"Fine. I ran into a little trouble" he finally admitted.

"Where? And who?" I demanded.

"Germany. Our Intel showed that a small group of HYDRA was operating out of a hidden facility there. Turned out that the word "small" means 50 well trained and heavily armed HYDRA soldiers. I only went in with a team of 4. We ended up having to fall back...but not before we got the crap beat out of us"

He stopped talking when the waitress showed up with our drinks and took down our food order.

As soon as she walked off I looked back at him, "I'm glad you managed to make it out of there. You had me worried when you showed up a day late...I didn't tell the girls you were supposed to be back Wednesday. Has there been any word from Natasha on Kaine?"

Steve looked at me cautiously, "That's actually why I wanted to get together to talk"

I looked up quickly and felt my heart start to race, "Shit, what does that mean?"

"Fury is pulling Natasha off of Kaine and bringing her back here" he said carefully.

Before I could ask, he continued, "Kaine hasn't made any moves in the last three weeks. Fury wants Natasha back to keep a look out here in D.C. He sent an entire team in her place but for now, it looks like Kaine may have given up his search for you"

I looked at him seriously, "Kaine's not one to give up...this might just be a short reprieve"

The waitress returned with our food and after we started digging in, Steve continued talking. "Fury is making this his #1 priority Bucky. Kaine isn't going to get to you"

I stopped eating my food and looked up at him, "It's not even me that I'm worried about Steve...it's her. If anything happens to Eden, I'll never forgive myself. I can't make it without her...she is my life now"

Steve gave me a small smile, "Don't worry about Eden...from what Clint has told me, she's getting better and better every day. You'll be pleased to know that Fury has asked Natasha to join Clint in training her"

I looked up from my plate in surprise and saw Steve nodding his head and grinning at me. I couldn't help but smile too. Natasha's fighting style was amazing and I knew Eden would be excited to hear that she would be helping Clint with her training going forward.

For now, I pushed my worries of Kaine aside and enjoyed my time with Steve. It had been a while since he and I had a chance to hang out by ourselves. Long after we had finished our meal, we sat there talking and laughing. I told him about Eden and how proud I was of her incredible progress with her training. He filled me in on his relationship with Brooke and I couldn't help but grin at him as he talked about her. I really liked Brooke and I was glad her and Steve had hit it off so well. Since meeting Eden, I had found it easier to open up to people. I saw qualities in Brooke that I admired in Eden so he made it easy to like the red head.

I looked down at my phone and saw that Eden still hadn't texted me back. Steve must have noticed me frown and asked what was wrong.

"I texted Eden almost two hours ago and she still hasn't messaged me back. Have you heard from Brooke?" I asked.

He shook his head, "No, she woke me up to tell me she was leaving this morning. She warned me that they would be gone a while though. I'll text her and see if their done yet"

I watched as he typed out a quick message to Brooke...it only took a few moments late for her to text him back.

He looked down at the phone, "Brooke said she dropped Eden off at the apartment about 45 minutes ago"

_**Why hasn't she texted me back yet then?**_

Steve must have read my mind, "She probably has her phone turned off or the volume down. Don't worry about it Buck. I'm sure she is probably at the apartment right now waiting on you"

I threw some money down on the table, "Yeah, you're probably right. I better head back to the apartment. I'll see you later man"

We said our goodbyes and I made my way quickly down the street back to the apartment. I ran up the stairs and opened the apartment door, calling out to her, "Eden, I'm home"

The lights were all still off and her purse wasn't sitting by the door like it usually was. The apartment felt empty but I looked around anyway, hoping I was wrong...I wasn't though, Eden was not there. I pulled out my phone and called her, growling in frustration when she didn't pick up and her voicemail came on. I left a message telling her to call me as soon as she got it. I could already feel the panic rising in me...there was no sign that she had ever came home, even though Brooke had said she dropped her off.

I dialed Steve's cell phone, slamming my fist down on the coffee table as I waited for him to pick up. Images of Milton Kaine began swarming into my thoughts and I clenched my fist tightly. If he had her, I would hunt him down and rip his fucking heart out.

_**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

**EDEN POV**

"I'm fucking beat Eden, can we give it up already?" Brooke whined as we trudged out of another store.

I had to admit, I was exhausted too...I had gotten less than three hours of sleep last night. Brooke and Steve had gone to bed right after we left so she had gotten a decent amount of rest. I smiled thinking about what Brooke had told me earlier this morning in the car. The two of them just needed to hurry up and do it already. I could tell Brooke had already fallen hard for Steve by the starry eyed look on her face she got whenever she talked about him. I was concerned though when she told me about the bruises Steve had been hiding under his shirt. I tried not to let it worry me too much...Bucky had promised he wouldn't keep anything from me and I knew once he found out what happened, he would tell me.

I looked at my watch and noticed it was 11:00. We had been shopping for nearly 6 hours and in that time, I had gotten a ton of gifts bought. Christmas was absolutely my favorite holiday and I liked to go all out. It was the one time of year that I didn't mind spending money. Bucky and I would be spending the holidays with my family in Colorado and I couldn't wait for them to meet him. My family is all about Christmas...stockings for everyone on Christmas morning, baking cookies for Santa, on and on. Just about every Christmas tradition you could think of, my family would partake in. As we reached Brooke's car, she opened the trunk so we could throw our bags in...I already had a huge pile of bags in the back seat of her car. As Brooke had driven us around this morning, I started making a list of people I needed to buy for...friends, family, Jake, Lilah, clients. I had smiled wide when I wrote Bucky's name at the very top.

_**Our first Christmas together! **_

Brooke and I had gone from store to store this morning, only stopping once to get a refill on coffee. Brooke was pretty big into Christmas too, so the first 4 hours or so, she didn't mind the long waiting lines and the bustle of people. Now, she was tired and getting cranky so I knew it was time to head back home.

"You sure you don't want to go to one more store?" I said with a sly smile. I held up my hands in surrender when she narrowed her eyes at me, "I'm just kidding. Take me home. I'm about ready to take a nap myself"

While Brooke drove me back to my apartment, I sat back in my seat and thought about Bucky. I had bought him a few things while I had shopped this morning...a watch and a few clothes but I really wanted to get him that jukebox that he liked so much from the antique shop. I had spoken to the owner again a few days ago and he said he was willing to sell it to me for next to nothing if I would help him get a website started for the shop. I had told him to let me think about it and I would get back with him.

_**Bucky would love it and I bet I could find some old records from the 1940's.**_

I couldn't think of any reason not to buy it and smiled to myself as I made the final decision in my head. A few minutes later, Brooke pulled up to my apartment building and put the car in park. I looked back at her backseat and saw the piles of shopping bags lining the seats. The plan was to get together tonight at her apartment and wrap everything, which was one of the things I enjoyed the most.

"Do you think you could just take everything home with you? Just leave it in your car and when I come over tonight, we can get it all out then" I said.

She nodded her head sleepily and waved her hands at me, "Sure. Get out bitch! I'm ready to go home and take a nap with my boyfriend"

I laughed and grabbed my purse, "Oh, I'm sure a nap isn't the only thing you'll be doing. You should be ashamed that you're ditching me so you can go get some hanky panky from your super hero boyfriend"

She flipped me off and scoffed, "Like you and Bucky aren't going to do the same thing"

She noticed the smirk on my face and her eyes widened in realization, "You two did it this morning didn't you? I knew it! You were too fucking happy when you got in the car this morning"

Without saying a word, I shrugged my shoulders and got out of the car, shutting the door behind me. She quickly let down her window and laughingly called out, "WHORE!" I flipped her off and walked to my building, chuckling as she pulled off. I was almost halfway up the stairs before I stopped and turned around.

_**I might as well go ahead and talk to the owner of the antique shop. I'd hate it if he sold the jukebox before I let him know I wanted it.**_

I quickly turned around and made my way out of the apartment building and down the street. The antique shop was pretty busy but I smiled to myself when I looked in the corner and saw the jukebox still sitting there. The owner spotted me and quickly made his way over to me.

He shook my hand, "Ms. Page, it's so nice to see you again. I have some good news for you. I contacted that friend of mine that I was telling you about...the one who owns an antique shop in New York. He has an entire collection of records from the 1940's. He's willing to give me a deal if you are interested in still in getting it for your boyfriend"

I nodded eagerly and he led me to his office so we could make the final arrangements. I couldn't help being excited as I paid him the money for it, promising him I would have his website up and running by the end of the next week. I knew I had found the perfect gift for Bucky...he was going to love it.

I left the shop, still smiling from ear to ear as I made my way home. I couldn't wait to tell Brooke what I had bought him. I was so wrapped up in my thoughts that I nearly passed up the candy store. I backed up a few feet and stepped inside, closing my eyes and inhaling deeply as I closed the door behind me. Ms. Anna smiled from behind the counter and reached for an empty box as soon as she saw me walk in. I waved and made my way around the store, grabbing a plastic bag and picking out Bucky's favorite candy before making my way to the counter where she already had two boxes filled with fudge and peanut brittle. She asked me where Bucky was and I explained to her that I had been doing Christmas shopping all day with a friend and he had stayed home.

_**Now that I think about it, it's unusual he hasn't called me. **_

After I handed her my debit card to pay for the candy, I started digging in my purse for my phone. I emptied everything out and didn't find it.

_**Damn, I must have lost it! **_

I tried to think back to earlier that morning...I knew I had it while we were shopping because I had texted my mom at one point to ask about gifts for my little cousins. I knew I didn't leave it at the coffee shop we stopped by because I had looked at it in the car to google something for Brooke.

_**Maybe I left it in her car?!**_

I asked Ms. Anna what time it was and my eyes widened when she told me it was nearly 1:00. I hadn't spoken to Bucky since I left this morning at 5:00am. I'm sure he had called or texted me and probably was wondering why I wasn't answering my phone. After thanking Ms. Anna, I made my way home, swinging the bag of candy back and forth as I walked.

I grabbed the mail before heading up the stairs, humming a Christmas song as I went. I unlocked the door to my apartment and laid my purse down by the door before heading into the living room. I had a big smile on my face that quickly vanished when I saw the bewildered look Bucky gave me...it stopped me dead in my tracks. He was sitting on the couch holding his cell phone to his ear.

The moment I walked in, he let out a huge sigh and lowered his head before he started speaking on the phone, "She just walked in Steve...call Barton for me and let him know. I am fucking calm Steve. I'll talk to you later"

_**Uh Oh, that doesn't sound good.**_

I looked at him in nervously as he threw his cell phone down on the table and lowered his face into his hands. I walked up to him and watched as he ran his hands through his hair...his body tensed up as I sat down on the couch next to him.

I placed my hand on his back and asked, "Everything okay baby?"

He shrugged my hand off and stood up quickly, "Where the fuck have you been? Brooke said she dropped you off over an hour ago. I've been calling you and texting you? Why the hell didn't you answer" he asked angrily.

I was a little taken aback by the tone of his voice and his harsh words. Bucky had never spoken to me this way before so I knew he was pretty upset.

"I decided to do a little more shopping after she dropped me off" I explained, holding up the bag from the candy store. I jumped when he snatched the bag from my hands and threw it down on the couch before he began pacing around the room angrily.

I bit my lip before continuing, "I think I lost my phone. I was going to call you but it wasn't in my purse. I came home as soon as I realized it was missing"

He stopped pacing and turned to face me, "I've been sitting here for the last half hour worrying...thinking that you were...that someone had taken...Dammit" he said loudly, clenching his fist at his side before letting out a deep breath.

I reached out to touch him but he brushed me off again, staring down at me in anger. I tried not to let it hurt my feelings...I knew he was angry because he had been worried about me. Even knowing that, I still couldn't keep the large lump in my throat from forming...I bit my lip hard to hold back the tears that were threatening to slip down my face.

I took a deep breath before stuttering, "I'm...I'm sorry...I didn't...didn't mean to make you worry"

I saw the muscle in his jaw flinch but he didn't say anything, he just looked away and let out a loud sigh. I backed away, desperate to get out of his sight so I could let the tears finally fall. I knew the best thing to do was give him some time alone so he could calm down. Surely he wouldn't stay mad at me for long. I silently walked out of the living room and headed to the bedroom, not bothering to turn on the light as I entered. I took a seat on the bed and finally let the tears fall down my face, one after the other.

_**You really screwed up this time Eden. **_

Once I had cried the tears away, I was left feeling tired and empty. I slipped off my shoes and lay back on the bed, not bothering to get under the covers. As exhausted as I was, I still found myself not able to fall asleep...having him mad at me was the worst feeling I had ever felt. I must have laid there for close to an hour before I heard the door open. I kept my eyes closed, not wanting to turn around to face him but hoping he wouldn't leave. I felt nothing but relief when I heard him close the door and make his way to the bed. The tears I thought had dried up slowly started again when I felt him wrap his arm around me and pull me into his chest.

"I'm sorry...I..." I started to apologize but he shushed me, nuzzling his face into my neck to whisper in my ear.

"Don't...I shouldn't have raised my voice at you. I'm sorry Eden. I was just worried and I took it out on you. I'm an asshole" he said quietly.

I shook my head, biting my lip, "It's my fault. I know the whole Kaine thing has you on edge. I should have tried to call or text you earlier in the day, maybe then I would have realized my phone was missing"

He used his arm to pull me around until I was facing him, "You don't need to apologize woman" His hand came up to my face to brush away my hair and his fingers caressed my cheek as he stared at me, "I just don't like feeling that way Eden and I never know quite how to deal with it"

"What way?" I asked, taking his hand and kissing the palm of it as I looked up at him.

He shook his head, "Scared shitless"

He shifted to lie on his back, pulling me into him so that my head was resting on his chest. His hand came to lie on back as he let his fingers dance along my skin.

He sighed, "I remember feeling that way every time they put me in that damn chair to wipe my memory...it's the one thing I never could forget. No matter how many times they wiped me that fear was always there"

I wrapped my arm around his chest and snuggled closer as he kept talking, "I was scared the day you were in that car accident. Even then Eden, I knew I loved you...I remember telling Steve on the way to the hospital" He smiled down at me when he saw the surprised expression on my face, "What?" he asked.

"You remember Jim, the paramedic? I wanted him to call you and when he asked who you were I wasn't sure what to call you so I told him the same thing...that I loved you" I confessed.

"You knew that soon?" he asked, that damn sexy smirk on his face.

I shook my head, "I knew sooner than that"

"When?" he asked quietly as he ran his hand up and down my arm.

I thought about it a second before I leaned up and kissed him, "I remember thinking it after only a few days but honestly, it was always there Bucky. You may not have felt it but for me, there was this spark between us, right from the start"

He sat up suddenly and I laid there looking up at him as he leaned down over me, "I felt it Eden. I couldn't believe it when you started talking to me. You weren't afraid of me...and that smell..."

I let out a laugh, "What smell? Did I stink or something?"

He propped himself up on his elbow and ran his fingers through my hair, "No, your hair...it always smells like flowers. It reminded of when I was a kid. My mom use to put fresh flowers in our house and they smelled exactly how your hair always does. You were the first person besides Steve to ever evoke any kind of memory from me. That's why I knew you were special, right from the start...I knew I wanted to be with you"

I grabbed onto his shirt and pulled him in closer for a kiss, letting my other hand slide up his chest. For several moments, our lips moved hungrily over each other. When he finally pulled away, I looked up at him breathless and spoke, "I love you Bucky. I always have and I always will" Bucky was frozen above me for several seconds before he reacted.

He let out a soft growl as he sat up, wrapping his arms around my waist and pulling me up with him. His hands went down to the shirt he was wearing and he lifted it swiftly over his head before reaching for mine. I simply raised my arms and let him lift mine as well. He reached around my back and skillfully unclasped my bra before pulling it from my body and tossing it to the floor. He leaned in to kiss me again and then used his hand to push me back onto the bed, never letting his mouth leave mine. I felt him slide one arm down between us and unsnap the button on my jeans. He only pulled away from the kiss to drag them down my legs, along with my panties. He covered me with his body again and I groaned in frustration when I felt his jean fabric still between us. He smirked at me before leaning down and taking a nipple into his mouth, biting down softly and causing me to let out a soft gasp of pleasure. I reached down and slid my hand down his chest until I reached the button of his jeans and managed to undo it with shaky hands.

He groaned loudly when my hand went into his pants and found him hard and ready...he shivered when I squeezed softly and leaned down, touching his forehead to mine as I let my hand move up and down...quickening my pace until he finally pulled away. In seconds, he had rolled off of me onto his back and kicked his jeans off. He quickly sat up and leaned over me again, nudging my legs apart with his knee. I could feel him brush against me as he leaned down to capture my lips with his own again. I whimpered against his mouth as he slid into me, my muscles tightening against his invading hardness. He didn't pull out though...he only leaned his head down into my chest, breathing heavily as he kissed his way up my neck. He quietly repeated the same thing I had told him moments ago, "I love you Eden. I always have and I always will" As the words left his mouth, he finally drew himself out of me slowly, causing me to let out a shaky breath. He closed his eyes as he slid back into me gently, letting his hands glide down my chest and rest on my waist, holding me in place as he fully sheathed himself inside me.

He went slowly for a long time and I savored each thrust of his hips, letting my hands trail up and down his back...each sweet kiss was cherished, each moan from his lips like music. He brought me to the brink several times, slowing down each time and keeping my release from me until I was begging him to keep going. Eventually, his pace began to quicken and I was raising my hips to meet his eagerly. As I finally reached my end, I clung to him desperately, digging my nails into the muscles of his back. He continued to pump into me, closing his eyes and gritting his teeth as he felt me spasm around him. He closed his eyes and seemed to be concentrating hard on keeping the same rhythm. Within minutes, he had gotten himself under control and was working on building me up again, never reaching his own release. He began to thrust harder and faster, his hips pulling out quicker only to plunge back in deeper a second later. The warm tingling was spreading in my belly again and I knew Bucky could tell that I was almost there.

"Come on baby...one more time" he said hoarsely, leaning down to kiss me quickly on the lips. He grabbed my leg and pulled it around his waist, shifting the angle so that he went deeper than before, drawing a surprised gasp from my mouth. It only took a few thrusts at that depth to throw me over the edge again and Bucky's pace grew wilder. In moments, he too came unraveled and I felt his warmth spill into me. After a few slower pumps, he pulled out and collapsed next to me on the bed. I raised my hips so he could pull the blanket from under us and cover our bodies. I rolled over and laid my head on his chest, listening to his heart racing in his chest. His arm wrapped around me tightly and I sighed in absolute pleasure.

We lay there in each other's arms in silence for a long time. I was nearly asleep when I felt Bucky brush his lips against my forehead and whisper, "I'll never let you go"


	91. Chapter 91

**Sorry it's taking so long to post now guys. I'm trying to make the chapters longer per some reviewers requests. Please comment and let me know what you guys think. I'm thinking I may not be done at Chapter 100 because I still have a lot I want to cover and it just seems like I would be cramming it in. Hope you guys enjoy.**

**ECorley**

EDEN POV

Bucky lay in bed with me while I slept...I was completed exhausted from the long morning of shopping with Brooke. I don't know if he was actually tired or if it was more about just wanting to be close to me after thinking I had been taken. When I woke, I was still curled up against his chest, my arm wrapped around his waist. His warm hand was pressed against my bare back and his metal arm was curled under the pillow that his head was lying on. When I had opened my eyes, I could see that he was awake, just staring up at the ceiling with a small smile on his face. When he felt me stir, his eyes moved down to me and his smile widened.

"Hey there sleepy head" he said softly, running his hand up and down my back.

I pressed my lips against his bare chest, "How long have I been asleep?"

He glanced over at the clock before saying, "Almost 4 hours...it's 6:00"

I sat up slowly and let out a groan, "We're supposed to go over to Brooke's tonight so she and I can wrap all those gifts we bought today. I guess it's time to get up"

Bucky sat up too and grabbed me around the waist to pull me into his lap. I shivered from the sudden coldness on my back; he noticed and reached down to pull the blanket over my shoulders before pulling me in for a kiss.

"Don't even think about it Barnes" I teased as his kisses left my mouth and trailed down my neck, "I think you've had more than enough for today"

He shook his head, "It will never be enough. I always want more of you" he said huskily as his tongue moved down to my breast. I finally lifted his face to mine and placed a long, lingering kiss on his lips before crawling off of his lap and out of the bed. I reached down and grabbed his shirt and boxers off the floor. I slipped the shirt on over my head and handed the boxers to him.

"Why do you always look so sexy when you wear my shirts?" he said as he got out of bed and slipped on his boxers before reaching for his jeans. I raised an eyebrow at him and he shrugged his shoulders, "It's true" he said.

I laughed and turned to walk to the bathroom, "You do a pretty damn good job making them sexy when you wear them"

I stood in the middle of the bathroom, looking between the bathtub and the shower. I knew I should be quick about it and take a shower but a bubble bath sounded so divine at that moment. I finally made my decision and walked over to the tub to start filling it with hot water. I heard Bucky walk in just as I added my "Garden of Eden" bubble bath. I turned to see him beaming when he smelled the familiar floral aroma. I smiled too, thinking about how he had told me it reminded him of his mother when he was a child.

I turned off the water and gave him a wink before slipping out of the shirt and throwing it on the bathroom floor. As I slid into the tub, he chuckled and walked over to pick it up off the floor, ogling me as he left the bathroom to place it in the laundry basket. He returned moments later, still wearing only his jeans and no shirt. He settled himself on the floor next to the tub and talked to me while I soaked...my eyes were closed and my head rested on the back of the tub.

I looked up in surprise when he brought up the subject of my parents and asked me if I planned on telling them the truth about him before Christmas. I had been thinking a lot about that, ever since I had agreed to bring him home for the holidays to introduce him to my family. I loved Bucky and I wanted my parents to love him too. I knew Bucky's past wouldn't be easy for them to overlook but I also knew that my parents were the most compassionate people I had ever known...they would give him the chance to prove himself. Bucky loved me and I knew if we spent enough time together with my parents, they would see that he would do anything for me.

Bucky's voice interrupted my thoughts, "Whatever story you want to make up and tell them about me is fine...I'll go along with it"

He looked stunned by the words that came out of my mouth, "I'm not going to make up some fake story about you. I want them to know the real you Bucky, not some made up version that might make it easier for them to accept. I intend to tell them the truth about you...I mean...as long as you're okay with that"

He said nothing, only nodded his approval. I frowned at the surprised expression still plastered on his face.

"Don't look so shocked. I'm not ashamed of you or your past Bucky. Nothing that you did was your fault...you were a hero before HYDRA got ahold of you" I said.

"Then they turned me into a monster" he said quietly, looking down at his hands, "Are you sure you want to tell your parents that? Are you ready for them know what I am? They may not approve"

"You were a victim Bucky. What they turned you into doesn't matter because you aren't that person anymore. You aren't some big, dirty secret that I feel the need to hide and I won't have you thinking that you are. I'm an adult...I don't need them to approve of who I choose to live my life with" I reached out and took his hand in mine, "I know exactly how I feel about you and no one will ever be able to change that, not even my parents"

He looked up at me, shaking his head and sighing deeply before saying, "But they're your parents Eden"

I squeezed his hand softly, nodding my head, "That's true...but you are the man that I've fallen in love with Bucky...I chose you, remember that. I'm not saying that they are going to instantly love the idea of their only daughter wanting to be with a former HYDRA assassin, I'm just saying that they will just have to get used to it"

_**They better get used to it because I have no plans on letting him slip through my fingers. **_

He opened and closed his mouth several times like he was going to say something but couldn't find the words. The flustered look on his face was absolutely adorable and I couldn't help but tease him.

"I mean I already decided that I want every part of my future to involve you" I said with a sly smile before cocking my eyebrow at him, "...that is unless you have other plans. I guess if you aren't sure about me..."

He rose onto his knees, silencing my words with his warm, pouty lips on mine. I felt his hand slip into the tub to grasp onto my waist, pulling me up from the soapy water and pressing me into his bare chest. I wrapped my wet arms around his neck and felt him shiver as droplets of water slid down his back. When he finally pulled away, I heard him panting hard as he tried to catch his breath. My eyes were fixated on the rivulets of water slipping slowly down the muscled curves of his chest. I looked up and into his eyes, smirking when I saw the lustful look in his eyes.

He cupped my chin in his hand, "You are the only thing in my life that I am 100% sure about Eden. Don't ever forget that"

I leaned in and kissed him quickly on the lips, "Ditto" I said.

He finally stood up and reached back to grab my towel as I lifted myself out of the water. I wrapped the fluffy towel around me and stepped up to the mirror to brush my hair out. I could see Bucky in the mirror, leaning against the wall watching me. I decided to leave my hair curly and used my fingers and some mouse to scrunch it up...I saw Bucky smile when he realized what I was doing. I was drying my hair when I looked up and noticed Bucky had left the bathroom. I applied some eye makeup and my usual lip gloss before heading into the bedroom.

Bucky was completely dressed and lying on the bed waiting for me when I entered. He watched me slip on my underwear and bra before disappearing into the closet to find my jeans and a long sleeved shirt. Once I had my socks and shoes on, we both slipped on our jackets and headed out the door together. He wrapped his arm around my shoulders as we made our way across the parking to get in the car. I had been digging in my purse for my phone for a good 20 seconds before I remembered I had lost it somewhere. Bucky chuckled when he realized what I was looking for and without me asking, he reached into his jacket and pulled out his cell phone so I could text Brooke and let her know we were on our way. She was already waiting for us by her car when Bucky pulled into the parking lot.

He shook his head and laughed when he saw all the shopping bags in the backseat of Brooke's mustang. Bucky had managed to grab all of the bags from the seat and was about to start heading towards the apartment when he noticed Brooke opening the trunk. When he got a look at all the bags stuffed inside, he looked up at me with wide eyes.

I shrugged my shoulders, "What? Christmas is the season of giving" I said in my defense. He rolled his eyes at me and started walking towards the building.

Brooke and I managed to grab all the bags from the trunk and trudge to her apartment. Bucky had already made it to the living room and had piled the gifts on the floor by the couch. He and Steve exchanged a look when they saw the two of us come through the door, each carrying just as many bags as Bucky had brought in.

I sat down the bags and walked over to Steve, leaving Bucky to help Brooke sort through them. He wrapped his arms around me in a tight hug before pulling away.

He looked over at where Bucky and Brooke were sitting, "He was really worried about you earlier. He called me panicking as soon as he got back home and realized you weren't there...I was already rallying the troops" He must have noticed my confusion because he added, "He had me call Clint...the three of us were getting ready to head out and search for your trail when you walked in the door"

I looked over at Bucky and smiled to myself. I felt guilty for making him worry but at the same time it made me just the tiniest bit happy to know that I had not only him looking after me, but Steve and Clint too.

I glanced at Brooke, "You didn't tell her, did you?" I asked, already knowing the answer. Brooke was completely calm...if I had caused her any worry and it turned out later I had been "missing" because I had gone shopping, she would be ripping me a new one right now.

He shook his head and gave a small smile as he looked over at the red head, "No, I didn't want to worry her unless we knew something. I did tell her your phone was missing though"

I patted him on the shoulder, "Thanks for that"

He tried to give me a stern look, "Don't let it happen again. I was pretty worried myself" he admitted. I started to apologize but stopped when he started to speak again, "It's okay Eden, you don't need to apologize. However Clint is not as forgiving as I am, you should definitely expect to get an earful from him on Monday morning. He had already geared up and was nearly to your apartment when I called to let him know you had shown up"

I rolled my eyes, knowing full well that Steve was right, "I should call him and start apologizing now so I won't get it as bad on Monday" I said.

I started to reach into my pocket for my phone and groaned when I realized again that it was missing.

Steve laughed, "Have you called it? Maybe someone found it and is holding onto it" he said hopefully.

I would have done it earlier when I had returned to the apartment but got distracted by how upset Bucky had been. The thought had never occurred to me after I had woken up from my nap and honestly I figured if anyone had found it, they didn't plan on giving it back. Steve reached into his pocket and handed me his own cell phone and I shrugged my shoulders before taking it, "I guess it's worth a shot"

I dialed my number and lifted the phone to my ear as I waited for it to start ringing. I know my eyes widened when I heard ringing coming from the shopping bags now sitting on the floor. I turned to see Brooke digging around in the bags until she triumphantly thrust my phone in the air, "Found it" she said, giving me a big smirk before tossing it to me. I laughed as I watched her begin to dig in the bags once more.

I handed Steve his phone back and stuck mine into my pocket. He gave me a wink headed towards the couch to sit next to Brooke. When I turned around, Bucky had stood up and walked over to me. His hands slid around my waist and leaned in to whisper, "I'm sorry about earlier"

I raised my one hand and let it rest on his chest, "Don't...you already apologized" I gave him a quick kiss before taking his hand and leading him back to the couch. I sat on the floor nestled between his open legs as we finished sorting through the bags.

"What all did you guys buy?" Bucky asked as he reached down to look inside a bag...this particular bag held the watch I had bought for him.

He let out a grunt when I smacked his hand away from the bag suddenly and declared, "No peeking"

He grinned and playfully reached for the bag again, "Why not? Is there something in there for me?" he teased.

I tucked the bag behind my back, "Not if you don't manage to behave yourself until Christmas"

He gave me a cheeky smile but kept his hands back. Steve and Bucky stayed on the couch watching a movie while Brooke and I took our bags to the dining room table to start wrapping. It took us a couple of hours to wrap everything and we chatted quietly the entire time. I was surprised when Brooke told me that she and Steve still hadn't had sex yet.

She glanced over at the couch where Steve was sitting and then back at me before sighing, "We would have done it earlier but when I got home from shopping I was so damn tired, I passed out. I literally didn't wake up until you texted me when you were on your way over"

I couldn't help but let out a laugh and she flipped me off and swore, "Tonight...it is definitely happening tonight"

Brooke's phone started ringing all of a sudden and we both started digging on the table for it. I finally found it under a few rolls of wrapping paper and tossed it to her. I passed her the phone and she grinned when she saw the caller ID, "It's Jill" she said excitedly before putting it to her ear and answering.

"Hey Bride to be, what's up? ...Yeah, Eden's right here actually, we're wrapping presents. ...Who said we bought you anything? "

I laughed and continued wrapping the last couple of gifts I had as I listened to them catch up. I carefully wrapped the watch I had bought for Bucky; keeping my eye on the couch to make sure he didn't see it. I had just finished up when Brooke's conversation caught my attention again.

"Yeah girl, you know we'll be there. We wouldn't miss your bachelorette party. Name the day and time and we're there. " she said into the phone. I raised my eyebrows in surprise. Jill had told us a few weeks ago that she didn't think she wanted to go out to party before the wedding, much to mine and Brooke's disappointment.

_**Apparently she changed her mind...or Brooke managed to change it for her.**_

Brooke had sworn she was going to talk her into it but I didn't think it would actually work...obviously Brooke was better than I had given her credit for.

I glanced over at the couch to see that the movie had ended and both Bucky and Steve had turned to stare at us curiously when they heard the end of Brooke's conversation.

I quickly looked back over at Brooke to see her setting her phone back down.

"Jill changed her mind...the bachelorette party is on" she said excitedly, clapping her hands. I couldn't help but grin at her enthusiasm.

"I'm sure you had something to do with that change of heart" I replied.

She winked and shrugged her shoulders, "Does that sound like something I would do?"

"So what's the plan?" I said, intentionally ignoring the look Bucky was now giving me. He had been relieved when I told him last week that Jill had decided to not partake in the traditional bachelorette party. I knew he wouldn't like the idea of me going out and partying without him there to protect me.

_**He's just going to have to deal with it.**_

"Well it's just going to be us, Blake, and Tommy. Her sister is being all bitchy and refusing to go and her other bridesmaid is pregnant so she's out too" she said.

I couldn't help but grin when Brooke said Jill's cousin, Blake was coming. I hadn't seen him or Tommy in years.

Brooke and I shared a knowing smile when we heard Bucky ask from the couch, "Who are Blake and Tommy?" I looked over to see Bucky and Steve exchange a look between them...I know Brooke saw it too. She grinned mischievously at me, so I knew she was about to have her fun teasing the two of them.

Brooke looked down at the gift she was finishing and replied casually, "Blake is Jill's cousin and Tommy is his...ummmm...friend"

I stifled a giggle and it ended up coming out as a snort...Brooke threw me a look and I had to bite my tongue to keep from laughing again. I knew letting her tease them wasn't nice but it sure was a little funny to see how jealous Bucky and Steve could get.

It was Steve who spoke up next, "Why are they going? I thought that was normally a girl thing" I watched Bucky and Steve share a look again as they waited for an answer.

I was the one to reply this time, "Oh, I'm sure they're coming along to make sure no other guys try to mess with us. I mean, we will be drinking and some guys might try to take advantage of the situation"

"Like hell they will" I heard Bucky say with a scowl.

Brooke chipped in, "You guys won't have to worry about us... Blake and Tommy are pretty tough, they'll take real good care of us"

Steve and Bucky both got up from the couch and made their way to the table. Steve went to Brooke's side while Bucky came to stand next to me.

I looked up at Bucky and recognized the jealous look on his face. I bit my lip and looked back down at the table, "...oh yeah, real tough. We'll probably spend the majority of the night keeping the women away from them. They are both handsome...and great dancers" I said, nodding my head.

Brooke lowered her head suddenly and I saw her shoulders shaking in laughter. Tommy and Blake actually were amazing dancers...the few times we had all gone out together, the two of them had torn up the dance floor.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Bucky tense up and I looked back over at Jill...she gave me a look to see if I wanted to keep the game up. I nodded at her and she looked up at Steve, "We'll be completely safe with them. Tommy teaches martial arts...he even owns his own dojo"

I looked up at Bucky, "...and Blake is a police officer. They are both pretty built...solid muscle. I promise babe, the two of them can handle us"

Bucky turned away but I heard him mutter something under his breath that sounded like, "I'll show them solid muscle"

I heard Steve speak up, "Well if you need someone to keep other guys from messing with you, Bucky and I can come" he said, looking down at Brooke. I saw the jealous look on his face and for a second I reconsidered joshing them.

She shook her head and smiled at him, "We can't have our boyfriends go with us to a bachelorette party"

Bucky scoffed indignantly, "But it's okay for these other guys to go with you?"

Brooke nodded her head, "Well yeah, they're different. Right Eden?" she said, looking my way, her face turning red as she tried to keep herself from busting out laughing.

I chimed in, "Absolutely! You don't have to worry Bucky, Blake and Tommy are both in a committed, long-term relationship..."

Bucky looked ready to argue when Brooke spoke up, "...with each other" she finished.

Bucky looked confused for a second but then his eyes widened in surprise and he shook his head, "Oh!"

Steve spoke up, "So, Tommy and Blake are..."

"Gay" Brooke and I said at the same time, finally breaking down into a fit of giggles.

"Did you see their faces?" Brooke said between chuckles, "Oh, you two are adorable" She glanced up and saw Steve looking down at her like she was crazy. She got up from her chair and threw her arms around his neck, kissing him lightly on the cheek, "Absolutely adorable"

Steve smiled at her warmly and wrapped his arms tightly around her waist as the two of them looked at each other. I glanced up at Bucky and saw the frown still on his face. I slid my chair back and stood up to rest a hand on his cheek before smiling up at him. He stared at me for a second before he rolled his eyes at me.

"Not funny" he said quietly, gripping my waist tightly before pulling me in for a quick kiss on the lips.

"It was a little funny" I said softly, sliding my hands up the back of his shirt to touch warm skin. We both looked over at Brooke and Steve to see them staring intently at each other. I noticed the look in their eyes; it was one that I had seen reflected in my own whenever I looked at Bucky.

Bucky looked back at me and leaned down to whisper in my ear, "Let's get out of here and give them some time alone" he said knowingly. I nodded my head and kissed him one last time on the cheek before announcing that we needed to head home. Steve and Brooke finally snapped out of it and stepped back from each other.

Bucky helped me gather all my gifts and put them back in the bags to make them easier to carry. While Steve and Bucky went to load them up in our SUV, I helped Brooke clean up the bits and pieces of wrapping paper. Once we had everything cleaned up and loaded, I walked over to give Brooke a hug before heading out, "Good Luck" I whispered in her ear.

She leaned back and smirked, "I don't need luck"

"No, but you will need stamina" I said, glancing over at Bucky before turning back to her, "Trust me, these super soldiers are something else"

She blushed furiously, "I'll keep that in mind" she said, pushing a lock of hair behind her ear.

I gave Steve a quick hug before taking Bucky's hand and walking out of the apartment. We headed to our car, laughing about Brooke and Steve. I had a feeling that tonight was going to be gigantic leap forward in their relationship.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Brooke POV**

When Steve had realized Eden and I had been picking on him and Bucky earlier, I had seen a flash of heat in his eyes and it made my insides churn when I saw it. He was jealous and for some reason, that really turned me on. Once Bucky and Eden had walked out of my apartment, I closed the door gently behind them before turning the lock.

"Brooke" I heard him say my name hoarsely.

I stared at the door for several moments, gathering my nerves and steadying my racing heart, before turning around to face Steve.

He was standing very still a few feet behind me watching me closely. Before I could make a move, he stepped forward and closed the distance between us, pushing me back until his body had pinned me against the door.

I moaned the moment his lips touched mine and my hands frantically reached for his shirt to pull him closer. His hands slid down and gripped the back of my thighs to lift me up so I could wrap my legs around his waist. Effortlessly he carried me towards my bedroom, one hand under my thighs to keep my steady, the other on the back of my neck to keep his lips moving over mine.

Every nerve in my body was tingling as I felt him lower me onto the bed and look down at me. I scooted up on my elbows and groaned as I watched him tug off his shirt to expose a bare, muscled chest. I swallowed hard as he sat down on the bed next to me to lean over and kiss me. My hands reached eagerly for his torso, marveling at how fast he had healed...the bruises had faded so much that they were barely noticeable. As he leaned over to kiss me, I felt his hand reach for the buttons of my shirt, undoing each one so gently that I barely noticed his hands were moving.

He stopped for a second and looked up at me, panting hard, "Is this okay? I mean should I stop..."

I cut him off quickly with a low moan, "Don't stop"

Quickly his fingers started working on my shirt again while I let my hands roam his chest, exploring each curve. When he had finished with the last button I sat up so he could push it from my shoulders. His hand moved to my back and pulled me up from the bed so he could resume kissing me. His lips moved down to my neck and then onto my collarbone.

His body stiffened when he felt my hands reach down between us to unsnap the button of his jeans. He stopped kissing me and leaned back, swallowing hard when my hand found his zipper. The sound the zipper made as I drew it down slowly drove me mad with need. I bit my lip as he stood up from the bed to slide the jeans down his legs and step out of them, revealing the black boxers he wore underneath. I lay back on the bed and reached down to unbutton my own jeans. Steve stepped up quickly to grab my hand to stop me. He took my hands and raised my arms over my head to rest on the back of the pillow. I gripped it tightly and bit my lip when I felt him draw my zipper down himself and pull the jeans from my legs.

Before he could start kissing me again, I sat up and reached behind my back to unsnap my bra and throw it to the side. His hands immediately moved to my chest and I felt goose bumps on my skin as he palmed them causing my nipples to stiffen. I saw him smile to himself and mutter, "Perfect" as he lowered his mouth to my chest.

I arched my back as he his hands moved across my skin and his lips reclaimed my mouth again. My own hands were gripping his back, scratching my nails lightly up and down as I wiggled against him. I could feel him, hard and ready against my thigh and the need to touch it was too much. I reached down and slid my hand into his boxers, smirking when I felt him gasp against my mouth and rest his head on my chest as I moved my hands over him. He was breathing shakily as I continued exploring him, savoring each moan from his mouth and each tremor from his body. He finally reached for my hand and pulled it from his boxers.

I was about to ask him why he stopped me but I felt his hands reach for my panties and I let out a deep sigh when he started drawing them down and then discarded them on the floor. I looked up at him nervously but it quickly vanished when I saw the lust in his eyes as he stared at my nude body. I groaned loudly when I saw him reach for the band of his boxers and slip them down, fully exposing me to his body.

_**He's fucking perfect...holy shit Brooke! SHIT! SHIT!**_

He settled himself on the bed above me and resumed his kissing, letting his hands explore my body. He caressed my entire body, letting his fingers move up and down me. I finally couldn't take it any longer and I leaned in to whisper, "I'm ready Steve...please" He looked down at me in surprise and nodded his head. I could see the nervous look on his face too. We were about to take a huge leap forward but it was one that I was most definitely ready for and I hoped he was too.

He took a deep breath and pushed my legs apart further, letting his fingers move gently up and down my thigh as he positioned himself against my core. I felt him rub the hardened length against me and I shivered in anticipation. He leaned down to kiss me softly before he began to push himself into me slowly. I buried my face in his neck as he went deeper and I couldn't help the dirty moan that escaped my lips, "Holy shit"

Once he was inside of me fully, he sat very still, looking down at me with a look in his eyes that I wasn't used to seeing on a man's face. Every relationship I had in the past, had turned out to be with a complete jerk who only wanted one thing from me. For once in my life, I felt like I was finally giving myself to someone who cared about me just about much as I cared about him.

I held on to him tightly as he started to move above me, thrusting slowly into me before eventually picking up his pace. He seemed to be in no rush to finish quickly and I was more than happy to let him continue for as long as he liked. He brought me once, twice, and then a third time before he finally looked to be losing his self-control.

His thrusts became harder and quicker and I tried to encourage him on with each moan I released. I felt myself reaching my peak again and I let my hands, which had been resting on his back, slide down to grip the muscles of his ass. I felt his rhythm get more and more unsteady until finally he let go, a low groan escaping his lips as he let his heat fill me. He slowed the movement of his hips and then finally raised his eyes to look at me... I smiled at his sweat soaked skin and hair. He was panting heavily and swallowed a few times like his throat was dry. His hand found my cheek and I closed my eyes as he stroked it lightly. I felt him pull out of me and position himself beside me, propping himself up with his elbow as he trailed his fingers over my stomach.

I shivered at his touch, "Steve, that was ..."

"Incredible?" he asked.

I looked over and nodded my head with a smile. He raised his arm and motioned for me to scoot closer. Once I had my head on his chest, he lowered his arm to my back and pulled the covers over us. His other hand took mine and he laced our fingers together before sighing contently.

"You know I was a little nervous about this" he said softly after a few moments.

"About what? Having sex with me?" I asked, rubbing my thumb against the back of his hand.

"Yes, kind of...I just don't have much experience with...uhhh, you know... I just wanted our first time to be perfect"

I leaned up and gave him a quick kiss on the lips before snuggling back into his chest, "Well mission accomplished...It was perfect Steve"

He pulled his arm tighter around me before speaking again, "A+ material?"

I gave him a soft chuckle, "Definitely"

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

BUCKY POV

When Eden woke me up Sunday morning begging me to take her to buy a Christmas tree, I couldn't say no. She had such an excited look on her face when I agreed and it warmed my heart to see her so happy. I would gladly give her anything she wanted to see that look on her face all the time.

I thought it was a little early to be buying a Christmas tree and putting it up, but Eden said she liked to enjoy the holiday for as long as possible.

That afternoon, we had gotten dressed and headed out to search for the perfect one. After she picked out the artificial tree that she wanted, I placed in in the shopping cart I was pushing and continued to follow her around the store. She had her own cart and was filling it with Christmas decorations. Eden spent over an hour picking out different ornaments for the tree and I had stood back, watching her with a smile.

Once we got home, I lugged the tree up the stairs while she grabbed everything else. It was a pain in the ass to put together but seeing how pleased she was made it worth it. I sat on the couch, surrounded by boxes of ornaments and drinking hot chocolate that she insisted on making us.

_**This is the good life! I could definitely get use to this.**_

I watched as she fluffed the tree, admiring her backside as she bent over to do the bottom limbs. She turned around suddenly to take a sip of her drink and caught me looking.

With a smirk she said, "Having fun?"

I took a large swallow of my drink, "Absolutely. I think you missed a spot though...on the very bottom there" I said, pointing at the tree and cocking an eyebrow at her.

She dramatically leaned over, sticking her ass in the air, before fluffing the limb I had pointed out. She looked over her shoulder and laughed when she saw me still watching her with a leering grin on my face.

"You are impossible Bucky" she said with a laugh as she continued.

Once that was done, I helped her string on the lights and then sat back down to watch her carefully place the ornaments on the tree. It was amusing to watch her put one on and then step back to shake her head before moving it over a few inches. After she had put everything on the tree, she reached for another bag sitting on the couch next to me. It held a lovely angel topper for the tree...one with blonde hair that looked strikingly like Eden herself.

She unwrapped the angel from its box and then reached her free hand out to me, "Come on mister, I need you one last time" she said sweetly.

I sat my mug down and took her hand to let her pull me up from the couch. She looked up at me sweetly and handed the angel over. I stepped up to the tree and placed it on top carefully before moving back to admire Eden's work. The tree really was beautiful and she smiled when I told her so.

"Our first Christmas tree" she said as she wrapped her arms around my waist.

I put my arm over her shoulder and kissed her forehead, "The first of many...come on and I'll help you put all the presents under the tree" I had to admit, her good mood was quickly spreading to me. As I passed her gifts, I looked at each name tag on them, noticing quite a few that had my name on them. I knew the one gift I wanted to give her would need to wait until I talked to her father. I made a mental note to get with Natasha and pick her brain on what to buy a woman for Christmas.

After we had everything arranged under the tree just right, we spent the remainder of the night on the couch watching Home Alone and eating popcorn.

That night, I lay in bed next to her and listened to her talk about how excited she was to go to her training the next day. I knew working with Natasha was going to make Eden an even better fighter. I was worried about her and Brooke going off alone for Jill's bachelorette party but I had to admit, with Clint's help, Eden was quickly becoming a very capable fighter. I was still a little miffed that Jill's cousin Blake and his boyfriend Tommy were allowed to go but not me or Steve. They sounded like they were proficient enough to take care of anything minor that might arise but I would feel better if me or Steve went with them.

_**They wouldn't be a match for Kaine. You can't let Eden go without someone there to watch over her.**_

After Eden fell asleep that night, I spent a long time running over different scenarios in my head. I finally came up with a plan...one that would allow me to keep my promise to Eden about not following her but would also allow me the peace of mind to know she was safe.

First thing in the morning, I would call Steve and run it by him to see what he thought. I finally relaxed and wrapped my arm tighter around Eden before falling asleep.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

EDEN POV

_**Geez, this has been a long week. I can't wait to go out with the girls tomorrow.**_

It was Thursday and the last few days had worn me out. Working with Natasha was amazing and she was teaching me how to be even more agile in my fighting. Between training and work though, I was exhausted. As soon as my training was over each day, I had to instantly rush home to start working on clients. It had taken me nearly all week to catch up before I was even able to start on the antique shop website. I had finished it only a couple of hours ago and I was hoping the owner would be satisfied with my work. I was now trying to get things ready for this weekend.

Bucky was propped up on the bed watching me carefully as I packed my overnight bag. Brooke and I were leaving tomorrow as soon as I was done training. I wanted to get everything packed and ready before going to bed so I wouldn't have to rush in the morning. The plan was for her to pick me up at SHIELD so we could drive the 3 hours to our hometown. We would still have enough time to get all dressed up before we headed out to celebrate Jill's last week as a single gal. I was currently digging through my closet trying to find something to take with me to wear when we went out. I was attempting to pick out something that was nice but not overly sexy. I knew Bucky was already worried enough about me going off without him, there was no reason to make him panic further by dressing too wild. It was okay to dress provocatively when he was there to keep an eye on me but not when he was a good 3 hour drive away.

I was actually surprised that he didn't put up more of a fight about us going, especially with Milton Kaine still on the loose. I was a little suspicious but Bucky had promised that he wouldn't sneak off and follow us. I guess it really did make him feel better that Tommy and Blake were going with us.

I was digging through the clothes in my closet, becoming more and more flustered as I searched for something to wear.

_**Black mini skirt? No! Red Halter Dress? NO!**_

I finally settled on a pair of dark skinny jeans, black riding boots, and a low cut black and grey striped top. I knew Brooke would give me hell for wearing something so bland but it was more important to me that Bucky feel okay about the whole situation and not worry the entire time I was gone. I came out of the closet and sat the clothes on the bed to start folding them. Bucky picked up the top to examine it and then eyed me.

"What?" I asked.

He shrugged his shoulders, "Nothing" he said before laying it back down on the bed. I noticed the pout and couldn't help but smirk at him.

"Bucky, that is probably the most modest outfit I could pick out" I said with a chuckle as I picked up the top to fold it neatly and place it in my bag.

"Awfully low cut" he muttered.

I gave him an exasperated look, "If you keep that up Bucky Barnes I swear I'm going to find something much sexier to take with me"

He let out a deep sigh before crossing his arms and laying his head back on the pillow to stare up at the ceiling.

_**Damn! He's cute even when he is pouting.**_

I picked up my overnight bag and placed it on the floor before taking a seat next to him on the bed.

I placed my hand on his chest, "Stop being all moody Bucky. I can take care of myself...especially now that Natasha is teaching me some of her moves. Besides, so what if a bunch of guys are looking at me? It doesn't mean I'm looking back at them...I only have eyes for you, remember?" I said, leaning over to kiss his cheek.

As I pulled away from him, he glanced at me, "I don't want anyone touching you, much less looking at you. You're mine" he said softly.

"Hmmm...who says I belong to you?" I teased. I laughed as he sat up to glare at me. I stood up from the bed and threw him a haughty look before making my way into the bathroom to grab a few toiletries. I was reaching down under the sink for my travel case when I felt a muscled metal arm snake around my torso. I could see myself reflected in the mirror as I rose up and I smiled when I felt him pull me snug against his chest. Bucky stood behind me with his chin resting on the top of my head, staring intently at our reflection. He raised his right hand up to brush the hair away from my neck before leaning down to let his lips graze along the sensitive skin. He smirked when he felt me shiver against him.

"I say you belong to me" he said gruffly.

I started to turn around and let out a surprised yelp when I felt him lift me up and set me down on the counter top to face him. I stared at him for a moment before reaching out to grab handful of his shirt and tug him closer. I gently brushed some hair out of his face before resting my hand on his cheek and smiling at him.

"Well if you say it, then it must be true" I said, gazing into those beautiful blue eyes of his.

He gave me a sly smile, "Damn right" He leaned down to kiss me deeply, moving his lips over mine with great vigor until I was left breathless. He pulled away with a knowing smirk, "You almost done" he asked. When I nodded, he smiled, "Good, I'm ready for bed"

I watched him saunter out of the bathroom and back into the bedroom. I touched my lips with the tips of my fingers and smiled to myself before hopping down off the counter and grabbing my travel case. I brushed my teeth and washed off my makeup before flipping off the light switch. When I walked out of the bathroom, Bucky had already undressed and was pulling the blanket back to crawl in on his side. I threw my travel case into the overnight bag and zipped it up. I felt his eyes on me as I discarded my jeans and tank top to slip into a comfortable oversized night shirt.

Once I turned the light off, I got in bed and scooted over to lie on my side next to him. His arm slid around my waist and pulled me closer until I was nearly flush against his bare chest. Looking up at him, wrapped so tightly in his arms, I realized how much I was going to miss him over the weekend. I buried my head into his neck, breathing in the intoxicating smell of him.

"I'm going to miss you" I knew he heard me despite how muffled the words had come out.

His hand moved from my waist to the back of my neck and I felt his lips brush against my forehead. He sighed deeply, "Me too"

I lifted my head, "What are you and Steve going to do while we're gone?"

I felt him shake his head, "I don't know. Worry about the two of you probably"

I snickered and rolled out of his grasp to lay on my back, "The two of you should go out and have some fun" I stopped to think about it and a sudden thought of Bucky being hit on by other women popped into my head, "On second thought, maybe you guys should just stay home where it's safe"

I looked over to see him raise an eyebrow at me. I scrunched up my nose, "I would rather not have to worry about some other women flirting with you. One of them might try and steal you away from me"

He shook his head and laughed softly before laying his head on my stomach, "That's never going to happen"

I raised my hands to his head and started rubbing my fingers through his hair, feeling his body relax against mine. He started telling me a story that Steve had told him about the two of them growing up in Brooklyn. Over the last couple of weeks, Bucky had started to recover some of those memories on his own and I loved to lie in bed at night and listen as he would tell them to me. It was on those nights that I think he forgot some of those bad memories HYDRA had forced on him and started to remember how to be just Bucky Barnes.

Once Bucky finished his story, I turned on my side so he could wrap his arm around my waist and pull me into his chest, burying his face in my neck. It only took a few moments for him to fall asleep, evident by the steady rise and fall of his chest against my back. I laid there, warm against him, and smiled to myself as I too drifted off.


	92. Chapter 92

This past week, Natasha had been teaching me that I didn't need to be the strongest person in the room, just the fastest and most agile. One thing that she had insisted on from the very beginning is that no one be allowed to watch while we trained, not even Clint. During the time I spent with her, he was banished from the training room until we finished. She did help him while we practiced different weapons but when it came to sparring, it was always just me and her.

One thing I loved about training with Nat was that she liked to listen to music while we practiced together. After a week, I was to the point now where I actually did better when I had music playing...like my own personal fighting soundtrack.

Today was the first day that she didn't run Clint off and I soon realized why. She intended for him to be my sparring partner for the day. I had smiled wide when she had told me to get ready, excited to show him what I had learned over the past week.

I turned to the CD player Natasha had set up by the mat and pushed play...I grinned when Monster by Skillet came on. I nodded my head that I was ready and Natasha motioned me and Clint towards the mat. She observed me closely as I moved around the mat, circling Clint, and waiting for an opening to attack him. I watched him, keeping my eyes on his so I could wait for him to get distracted or let up his guard.

_**You have to do something to divert his attention...something small.**_

A sudden idea popped into my head...it was something I had never considered using to my advantage.

_**What the hell, it's worth a shot!**_

I closed my eyes and lowered my head to focus only on thinking of every single thing in my life that had ever made me angry. I thought about Michael. I thought about Deacon Lister. I thought about the monster that was after Bucky. I felt the anger start to rise in me, making my blood boil. I opened my eyes slowly and knew they were now on fire, lit up by pure unaltered fury.

I raised my face to Clint and then tilted my head slowly to the side, enjoying the surprise on his face. I knew the look in my eyes and the wicked smile I was giving probably freaked him out a bit. It was not something he was used to seeing from me and I saw him hesitate for a second...it was just long enough.

I lunged for him, blocking the punch he tried to take and countering with one of my own. My fist making contact with his stomach brought the satisfying sound of a grunt from his mouth and I quickly turned my body to the right to keep him from wrapping his arms around me. I knew if he got ahold of me, he would be able to easily throw me to the ground. I was quicker than Clint but he had strength I didn't possess...he could overcome me if I gave him the chance.

As he turned to face me, I kicked him in the stomach bringing him down to one knee. I quickly launched myself onto his back and heard him groan at the extra weight he suddenly had to carry. As I expected, he lifted himself up on both feet with my arm still firmly gripped around his neck. Before he could throw me off, I raised my leg and wrapped it around his neck. I used my weight and added leverage to flip him to the ground...it was over in seconds. He hit the mat hard and I rolled off him to land on my back. I flipped myself up and then crouched over him with a big smirk; I saw the look of pride surge on his face.

I heard Nat start to clap and looked up to see her smiling down at the two of us...I leaned back and raised myself up from the mat.

"Impressive, isn't she Clint?" She asked, reaching her hand out to him.

He nodded his head and let her help him up from the mat, "Very impressive. Bucky will be pleased" he said.

I smiled at the sound of my boyfriend's name and reached for my water bottle to take a long drink. I had set out to learn how to fight because I had wanted to be able to take care of myself. I knew it wasn't fair for Bucky to always be the one to look after me and if it came down to it, I wanted to be able to protect him too.

For the next hour, Clint and I went back and forth...each time was more and more intense. I realized about half way in that Clint was starting to hold back less and less and it was even more satisfying each time I put him on his ass. Don't get me wrong, I was thrown to the mat quite a bit too but each time I quickly jumped to my feet and went after him again. I had something to prove to myself and by the look on both Natasha and Clint's face, I was succeeding. We finally took a break and I sat on the mat next to Clint as he gave me some pointers on a few things he noticed I could improve on.

I saw Natasha look at the clock on the wall and then glance in my direction, "You ready for an audience Eden?"

"What do you mean?" I asked, standing up from the mat.

"It's time to show everyone what you're made of" she said.

Before I could speak up again, the door to the training room opened and I turned to see who was coming inside.

I swallowed nervously when I saw Director Fury walk in the room. I only calmed slightly when I saw Steve and Bucky following behind him with two men I didn't recognize. Natasha started walking towards the group and when she reached Directory Fury, she shook his hand and motioned him to the side. Steve and the two men I didn't know headed over to where Clint was waiting. I gave Steve a quick wave and then watched as Bucky sauntered over to me...I couldn't help admiring his sexy strut.

When he reached me, I bit my lip and looked around to see if anyone was looking at us before I threw my arms around his neck, kissing him softly on his lips. Bucky didn't seem to care if anyone was watching us. When I tried to discreetly pull away before we attracted any attention, he wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me into his chest. His lips hovered over mine and I saw that damn sexy smirk on his face as he ground his hips against me. Feeling him hard against me made my heart race and the heat in my belly start up.

"Bucky" I said in a warning tone, gripping his arms tightly and closing my eyes to breathe him in.

_**How does he always managed to smell so damn manly?**_

"What?" he said innocently, pulling away to lay a quick kiss on my forehead.

I shook my head at him and stepped back, giving myself some distance so I could learn how to breathe again. I put my hand out when he tried to step forward again and groaned when I felt his muscled chest against the tips of my fingers.

"Stay" I said sharply. He winked at me but did as I asked while I collected myself.

"Please tell me all these people aren't all here to watch me" I said quietly.

"No, we aren't ALL here to watch you" he said and I felt myself relax a little. He gritted his teeth and continued, "Grayson and Marston and here to spar with you. Fury is here to observe you. Steve is here to make sure I don't beat anyone's ass for laying a hand on you" he scowled.

I ignored the last comment and looked over at the two strangers in the room, giving them the once over. Neither was as tall or as muscular as Bucky or Steve but they didn't look incapable either. Natasha had taught me to observe my opponents very carefully before a fight. As I watched the two men, I noticed the darker haired man seemed to be favoring his right leg more than the left. I stored that bit of information in the back of my head to use later. The other man was young and had a cocky look on his face...he caught me looking at him and I saw him smirk at me. Bucky noticed and I felt him tense up next to me...I reached down and took his hand to give it a squeeze.

"Are they any good?" I said, not taking my eyes off the two of them.

He nodded at the cocky little shit who was now winking at me, "Marston is a fairly new agent. He's pretty full of himself, as you can see. Good with weapons but not so great in hand to hand combat" he said, sneering at the agent.

He looked in other man's direction, "I don't know much about Grayson but Fury wouldn't have chosen him to spar with you if he wasn't good"

I nodded my head before looking up at him, "Well, I guess I better go show them what I got" I said, pulling away from him quickly. I didn't look back, not wanting him to see the unsure look on my face. I had only fought one on one before so it was a little daunting to be going up against two people...both of whom were actual SHIELD agents with training.

I put on my most confident look on my face and sauntered over to where Natasha and Fury were talking. He looked up at me and gave me a nod before stepping over to where Grayson and Marston were standing with Clint and Steve.

I turned to Natasha and bit my lip nervously. She gave me a reassuring pat on the back and a small smile, "You got this Eden. I wouldn't have brought them in if I didn't think you could handle it. You're a natural and once you get going, your instincts will kick in"

"I've never fought with two people at the same time" I said, glancing over my shoulder to where the small group had gathered. I noticed that Bucky had joined them and was talking quietly with Steve, throwing dark looks at the two men I was set to fight. Natasha began giving me a quick pep talk...going over everything she had taught me this week and giving me some quick tips.

"You're going to do great. Just pretend that the two of them are members of HYDRA and treat them accordingly" she said assertively.

I looked over at the two men and pictured them hurting Bucky...trying to take him away from me. It didn't take much to feel the rage start to rise and a wave of self-confidence swept through me.

Natasha raised her eyebrows at me and smiled wide, "Ha, there it is! Now come on, let's go show these men how to really fight"

I took a deep breath and turned to follow her over to the group of men. Marston watched me, letting his eyes roam up and down my body. He licked his lips suggestively and I couldn't help but wonder if he had a death wish. Surely he knew who Bucky was and it was obvious that we were together...if he kept that up Bucky would beat the shit out of him before I even had a chance to lay a hand on him. I saw him reach down and adjust himself slightly, grinning when he saw that I noticed. I stopped walking and stood there angrily. If Natasha noticed I stopped, she didn't acknowledge it...she only kept walking until she reached Clint

_**Fucking pervert!**_

Bucky was standing nearly behind Marston and as I approached, he stepped up and bumped his shoulder hard against the cocky agent as he passed. I gritted my teeth, concentrating on keeping the fury flowing in me as Bucky reached me. He stood in front of me now, glaring over at where the young man stood.

I heard him let out a low growl, "If he keeps staring at you like that I'm going to rip his fucking eyes out of his head"

I didn't say anything in response...I didn't want to let him distract me because I was in my zone. I patted his shoulder and started to walk past him. He grabbed my arm and pulled me back around, a questioning look on his face. When he looked into my eyes he let go, realizing that I was trying to prepare myself. He started to say something but just nodded his head and let go of my arm.

Before I started to walk away, I heard him whisper, "Make me proud"

I threw a smug smile on my face and strutted the rest of the way to the sparring mat, hearing Bucky only a few steps behind me.

Natasha was still giving the two men instructions when I stepped up beside her, "You're out of there once she gets you on your back. The second man in the ring needs to wait until Clint gives you the word to start fighting again" she said.

Marston snorted, "Who says she's even going to get one of us on our back? No offense Director Fury, but she doesn't look like much of a fighter" he muttered, turning to face the man.

Director Fury gave him a look and cleared his throat, "Trust me, she is very capable"

Fury's word was final and after that nothing else was said. The two agents each took a corner of the large mat and waited for Clint to give the word to begin. Natasha came up behind me and whispered in my ear, "I got $50 on you...whip their asses"

I nodded my head, "Not a problem...turn on my music" I said, keeping my head to the ground.

I saw Natasha walk over to the small CD player and push a button. Let the Bodies Hit the Floor by Drowning Pool started playing, Clint gave the signal and the fight was on. I raised my eyes and smiled at how appropriate the song playing was for this situation. Grayson and Marston both stepped forward at the same time.

_**Here we go EDEN!**_

I didn't focus on anything but the two men in front of me, trying to gage which one to go for first. Grayson may be the older of the two but I had a feeling he was also the smartest too. I needed to put him down quickly, at least for a moment while I dealt with Marston. I don't think either of them expected me to actually make the first move. I faked a move like I was going for Marston and he froze for a second in preparation. Before they could realize what I was doing, I turned to Grayson and kicked him as hard as I could in the left leg. He immediately went down on his right knee and I gave him a swift kick across the face.

I knew he was at least out of the picture for a moment so I turned on the other agent. He was looking down at Grayson with a surprised look on his face. He noticed me turn to him and instantly I saw his body stiffen. He didn't see the left hook coming until it was too late...the right punch and the swift kick to his stomach that followed were just as much of a surprise. He got up from the mat and threw me a dirty look before lunging at me. I dodged out of the way in time but then quickly realized that Grayson had recovered and was back on his feet.

I turned to block the older man's punch and knee him in the stomach. Before I could turn around, I felt someone wrap their hand in my hair and jerk my head back. I let out a yelp at the sudden pain in my neck but quickly bit my tongue to keep from yelling out again...I would not give him the satisfaction.

"You're a wild little thing" I heard Marston pant into my ear, "I like that in my women"

"Too bad for you...I'm not your fucking woman!" I mumbled angrily so only he could hear.

I threw my elbow back into his stomach, causing him to pull my hair even harder as he doubled over in pain. He finally let go of my ponytail but gave me a swift punch in the side before pushing me away from him. I got up on my feet quickly, ignoring the commotion I heard coming from the direction of my spectators.

I had landed on all fours when he pushed me down and I heard someone coming up behind me. I lifted my leg up and kicked back...my foot landed directly in the middle of Grayson's stomach. I rolled forward and got to my feet. The man was already rising from the mat and I ran at him, using his knee to launch myself up and kick him hard in the face. I was on top of him the moment his back hit the floor, my fist raised and ready to attack.

"You're out of their Grayson" I heard Clint say. I lowered my fist and gave the man a nod, which he returned. I stepped up and faced my last opponent as Grayson made his way off the mat. Marston was standing behind me, poised and ready to go again...the arrogant look still on his face. I glanced over to see Bucky with a furious look on his face...I knew watching this had to be tough on him.

_**Tough on him?! I'm the one getting my ass pummeled on by two men who outweigh me by at least 100 pounds. **_

I was waiting for Clint to give us the signal to go again but Marston had other plans...the asshole ran at me before Clint gave the signal and threw a cheap shot to my ribs. He backhanded me across the face which caused me to bite my tongue so hard I tasted blood. I was stumbling back when he threw the right hook so luckily for me, he didn't make full contact. I managed to recover fast enough to block the second punch that he tried to nail me with. I side stepped him and gave a quick jab directly to his nose. He let out an angry yell and I moved back even further from him. The metallic taste in my mouth made me furious and I turned to Marston angrily. He was hunched over trying to catch his breath and scowled when he swiped the back of his hand across his nose to see it come away covered in blood.

Movement off to the side of the mat drew my attention away from my fighting partner. I saw Bucky was being held back by Steve and Clint, struggling hard against them with his eyes focused entirely on Marston. I knew what had happened...he was pissed that the jerk had gone before Clint had said to go. Bucky noticed me turn in his direction and I gave him a little shake of my head. I saw his face relax a little and he stopped struggling against his friends, holding up his hands in surrender. I was still watching him carefully when I saw eyes widen... I knew why as soon as I felt strong arms wrap around my middle, squeezing me too tightly. I saw Clint and Steve reach for him again as he took a step towards the mat. I didn't have a chance to see what happened after that...the fight was back on.

"Are you this rough in the sack? I have to say it's definitely a turn on" Marston panted in my ear. He removed one arm from my waist long enough to punch me hard in my right side. I squinted my eyes closed at the pain and felt him wrap the arm back around my waist to squeeze. I could hear Bucky cursing off to the side, yelling for Steve and Clint to let him go.

I heard Marston chuckle and felt his hot breath on my neck again, "I don't think the Winter Soldier likes me touching his girl. I bet he would love to get his hands on me"

I had my head down so I he didn't hear what I mumbled and he angrily asked me to repeat what I said. When I didn't answer him immediately, he tightened his hold on me, crushing me until it felt like he was going to break a rib.

He leaned down again, "Now...what was it you said?"

I sucked in a small breath, "I said he'll have to wait in line" I quickly threw my elbow back, catching Marston in the nose and smiling when I heard him grunt in pain. His strong grip on me lessened and I reached both hands above me to grab the back of his head before kicking my feet up. I used my momentum to flip him over onto the mat. I immediately flipped myself up off my back and kicked him in the face. I staggered back and my hand shot to my side...it was tender where he had punched me.

I heard Clint call out for us to stop but that didn't keep Marston from making another move towards me. He lunged at me once again and I ducked his punch before slamming my fist in his midsection. He kicked out at me and I rolled myself back and out of the way. I was on my feet as he recovered from my blow to his stomach. We faced each other again and before he could take a step, I threw myself at him. My arm curled around his neck and I threw myself on his back. I raised my leg and hooked it over his shoulder before throwing my weight forward. I rolled off of him as I flipped him onto the mat and was instantly on top of him, digging my knee into his chest.

Marston was glaring up at me angrily and when he tried to make a move, I put even more pressure on him. I felt a hand on my shoulder and heard Clint say, "It's over Eden...you got him"

I was still staring at the man flat on his back and he scowled when he heard Clint's words. He threw his head back on the mat in defeat. I was probably the only one who heard him mumble under his breath the word, "Bitch"

I gave him a quick jab and his hands immediately went to his already bloody nose. I leaned down to whisper, "Who's the bitch now?" I didn't even wait for his retort; I simply lifted myself up and stepped over his body. Clint was the first person I laid eyes on and he chuckled when I said, "Now it's over"

Grayson was directly behind Clint and he gave me a nod of respect before he reached down to help his fellow agent up off the mat. Marston let him help him up but then shrugged out of his grasp. He threw me a murderous look before stomping towards the exit. I heard Grayson let out a deep sigh as he watched his friend go.

"He's not a bad guy I swear. He's just not use to getting his ass kicked so badly...by a girl no less" he said softly.

I nodded my head at him and gave him a small smile, "I'll take that as a compliment"

Grayson laughed lightly, "You should" He sighed again, "I guess I better go check on the fool. Nice job Ms. Page" he said, before walking off towards the exit.

I looked around and noticed Clint and Natasha had wandered over to speak with Fury. Nat caught me looking and gave me a big smile and a thumb up before settling her attention back on the Director.

I really only wanted to see one person at this moment and I scanned the room in search of him. I spotted him in the corner with Steve having a heated discussion. I approached them slowly and caught snippets of their conversation as I approached.

"You shouldn't have held me back..."

"They were only sparring Bucky..."

"...I'll kill the fucker..."

"...he was following orders..."

"He hit HER"

"...and she hit him back"

I was chuckling at Steve's comment when I came up behind them and they both turned when they heard me. I saw Bucky shake his head angrily and turn around the face the opposite direction. I gave Steve a confused look and he just rolled his eyes and waved a hand at Bucky, "Ignore him. That wasn't easy to sit back and watch...for either of us" He came up and gave me a small hug, pulling away when he felt me tense up a little at the pain.

I noticed Bucky turn slightly to watch us and I gave him a long deliberate look before responding to Steve, "Believe me, I had it a little rougher than you guys did"

Steve nodded in understanding, "You did great by the way" He glanced over at Bucky and then back at me, "I'll give you two some time alone"

As soon as Steve had stepped far enough away, I walked over to stand next to Bucky. He had his head down and was now sitting in one of the fold up chairs...he ran his fingers through his brown hair and let out a deep sigh. He only looked up at me when he felt my hand on his shoulder.

"You okay?" I asked him softly with a smile.

He stared at me like I was crazy for a full 10 seconds before he snorted, "You're asking me if I'm okay? You're the one who just went at it with not one, but two experienced SHIELD agents"

I shrugged my shoulders, "Piece of cake"

He reached out and poked me in the right side where Marston had punched me. It was still tender and I jumped at his touch. He raised his eyebrows at me, "Piece of cake, huh?"

I stuck out my tongue before giving me a smug smile. Seeing me joking about what had just happened seemed to relax him a little more. I gave him a smile and then sat on his lap...he wrapped his arm gently around me as I laid my head on his shoulder.

"Did I make you proud?" I asked after we had sat there for a few moments in silence.

I felt him chuckle and then brush his lips against my forehead, "Absolutey!"

I raised my head long enough to give him a quick kiss on the cheek before nuzzling back up to him.

"...and I won $100" he added. I looked up at him questioningly and he continued, "What? Marston's cocky ass was throwing bets around left and right. He's owes Natasha and Clint both $50 each"

"Nat and Clint have been the one's training me. Why did you bet more than they did? You haven't even seen me spar all week" I asked.

He laughed softly, "Because you're my girl...and because I know you're always full of surprises"


	93. Chapter 93

BUCKY POV

After Director Fury had complimented Eden on how well she had done sparring with Marston and Grayson, she left to take a shower before Brooke arrived to pick her up. I watched her carefully as she made her away across the training area. I could tell she was sore but she was trying really hard not to let me see it. Each pained step she took towards the locker room pissed me off more and more.

When Natasha had informed me that the Director wanted to see Eden's progress, I had assumed he meant for her to spar against Clint or maybe even Natasha herself. I never imagined he was going to recruit two SHIELD agents to go up against her. I had a hell of a lot of respect for the man but putting my girlfriend against two experienced fighters made me want to punch him in his damn face. Standing there on the sideline watching as Eden fought the two of them had been one of the hardest things I had ever had to experience since my days as the Winter Soldier. I could understand why Fury had asked Steve to come along too...the first time Marston laid a hand on her, I had freaked out. The switch in my head had flipped and I had gone on alert, full Winter Soldier mode...he would have been a dead man if it wasn't for both Steve and Clint holding me back. I knew they weren't there to hurt her intentionally, but the fact remained that they were trying to lay a hand on her and every part of me was against letting that happen. Eden was mine and it was my job to protect her...no matter who it was attacking her.

As disturbing as it was for me to see, she was still amazing to watch. In the one week Natasha had been training with her, she had progressed to an entirely different level. The training sessions had always been private...Nat hadn't allowed me or Clint to attend while the two of them trained. After seeing what I had just seen, I could only thank Natasha for what she had done.

She gave me a nod, "No problem, I'm glad I could help while I was here"

When she saw my confused expression she motioned towards the door Director Fury was now exiting through, "I've just been given my next assignment. I'm leaving tonight for Russia"

She gave us a brief rundown on her next mission while we waited for Eden to get done with her shower and rejoin us. When she finally came out of the locker room and heard the news, I could tell she was disappointed to hear that Natasha was leaving so soon. The two of them walked off to the side to talk and say their goodbyes. When I knew they were no longer paying attention to us, I turned to Clint.

"Are you ready for tonight?" I asked him quietly, glancing briefly in Eden's direction.

He nodded, "Packed and ready. I got the tracking device on Brooke's car just in case I lose them"

Steve bit his lip, "Bucky, the two of them are going to be pissed if they find out we sent Clint to follow them"

I turned to him, "Would you rather we let the two of them go off alone without anyone there to make sure they stay out of trouble?"

Steve looked unsure, "Of course not...I'm just saying...Tommy and Blake are going to be there to keep an eye on them and we promised them we wouldn't..."

I interrupted him, "We promised them WE wouldn't follow them...that's why we are sending Clint to look after them. These two guys may be capable but I don't know them. I want someone I trust to look after the girls" I pointed at Clint, "I trust HIM to keep them safe"

Clint grinned and then chimed in, "Thanks for the vote of confidence" He turned to Steve, "I'll stay out of their sight. They'll never know I'm there"

I looked up and saw that the two women had finished talking and were making their way over to us. While we were saying our goodbyes to Natasha, Eden made her way over to me and slipped her arm around my waist. I leaned down to kiss her forehead and smelled the fresh soap scent coming from her skin.

_**Steve's right you know, Eden is going to be pissed if she finds out you sent Clint to spy on her. **_

_**He's not SPYING on her...he's protecting her...keeping her safe!**_

I looked down at the blonde in my arms and felt a small sense of guilt for what I was planning. Technically I was keeping my promise because I wasn't the one going, but I knew I was walking a very fine line.

_**What she doesn't know won't hurt her. Besides, you know you will feel better knowing Clint is keeping an eye on her and Brooke.**_

Clint decided to leave with Natasha and I threw him a look before he left...he returned it with a quick nod of his head. Luckily, Eden didn't notice the exchange between us.

"Brooke won't be here for another 15 minutes. Do you guys mind if go practice my knife throwing?" Eden asked, looking up at me with her big, blue eyes before turning to Steve.

After we both nodded our approval, she gave us a big smile before heading over to a table to set up the throwing knives. I watched her slip her IPOD out of her gym bag and put her earphones on. She smiled when she heard the song that started to play and picked up her first knife.

Steve watched in awe as she threw knife after knife, hitting the target dead center almost every single time. He kept looking over at me and I couldn't help but grin back at him...Eden was a very quick learner. After I had shown her how to do it, she had simply taken it a step further and proceeded to master it. Further and further away she stepped back and still she was nailing each shot perfectly. Steve finally tore his eyes away and looked at his watch...I knew Brooke would be arriving any moment so he left to go wait for her outside.

Eden was so engrossed in her music that she didn't notice Steve had left and that I had stepped closer to her. She had just retrieved all the knives and laid them back on the table to start again. I watched her pick up a knife and flip it expertly in her hands, her motions both quick and graceful. I had never shown her how to flip the knives like that so she must have taught it to herself or Nat had shown her. She finally noticed me watching her and a smirk quickly appeared on her face when she saw the surprised expression on my face. She raised her eyebrow at me and then picked up four of the small, thin throwing knives. She turned away from the target to face me, three knives in her left hand while she flipped the one that was in her right. She winked at me before quickly turning around and throwing the knife she held in her right hand. The other three knives followed just as fast, one after another until all four were stuck to the target in a perfect square around the red circle in the middle.

_**Holy shit! She's almost as good as I am.**_

Eden turned back around and a smug smile appeared on her face when she saw that my mouth had dropped open. She pulled her ear phones out and made her way over to me. My hands immediately snaked around her waist when she reached me and I pulled her in to my chest.

"You're sexy as hell, you know that right?" I said, before leaning down to kiss her softly on her lips.

She chuckled softly, "Is that a turn on for you Bucky Barnes? Hmmm...Who knew knife throwing was the way to get man interested in you"

I let hands drift down further until I gave her ass a gentle squeeze, "Your knife throwing skills aren't the only thing that's a turn on. Pretty much everything about you does it for me"

She let out a laugh and pushed away from my chest before shaking a finger at me, "Down boy...no time for that" She pointed to a chair sitting near the table, "You just have a seat and enjoy the show" She gave me a wink and turned to retrieve the knives still sticking out of the target.

I took a seat and watched her as she pulled them out before turning and walking back to the table. She gave me look before putting her ear phones back in and pushing a button on her IPOD. She got fully engrossed in throwing her knives again and I just sat back and watched her. She was now practicing with her left hand and was surprisingly still pretty accurate. The more she threw, the better her aim got until she finally picked up one in each hand.

She was staring at the target preparing to throw both knives at the same time when Brooke and Steve walked through the doors. Eden had her music up pretty loud and her back was turned from them so she didn't notice them enter. Brooke knew about Eden's training but she had never actually seen her in action. She glanced over at me with a smile on her face and then up at Steve. They quietly made their way over to where I was sitting to watch.

Eden finally raised both hands and threw the knives with both deadly speed and amazing accuracy. The knives hit the target with a loud thump. She picked up two more knives off the table and reared both arms back before letting them too fly. I glanced over at Brooke and Steve and laughed at their reaction. It was about that time that Eden turned and saw that we were no longer alone. As soon as she turned, I saw her smile when she noticed the two of them standing there.

Eden laughed at Brooke and Steve's shocked expression, "Surprised?"

_**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

EDEN POV

When both knives hit the target exactly where I aimed for, I felt a surge of pride inside of me. It had been a great shot and I was glad Bucky was there to see it. I picked up two more knives and pulled my arms back to fling them at the target...they too hit with dead on precision. I turned around and saw not only Bucky there, but Brooke and Steve too. The expression on Brooke's face was priceless and I desperately wished I had a camera at that moment to take a picture. It wasn't easy to shock Brooke and I laughed out loud at the look on her face. Steve had nearly the identical look plastered on his face.

"Surprised?" I asked laughing.

Brooke shook her head in amazement, "When the fuck did you become such a badass?" Before I could answer she turned to Steve, "Can you make me a badass like her?" She didn't give him a chance to answer either because she quickly turned to Bucky, "I want to be a badass like her" she said, pointing at me.

The three of us just stared at her in silence for a few moments before we all broke out in laughter. Steve threw his arm around Brooke's shoulder, "If you want to learn, I'll teach you"

Brooke nodded her head enthusiastically, "Oh yeah, definitely"

I wagged my finger at her, "Next time you try and sass me, you remember this moment. I can easily whip your ass now"

The red head held up her hands in her defense before sticking her tongue out, "You ready to go bitch?" she said, glancing at her watch.

I bit my lip and looked over at Bucky. I noticed the frown that had suddenly appeared on his face. I was excited about going home for Jill's bachelorette party but I was going to miss Bucky this weekend. At the last minute, Brooke and I had decided to stay at Jill's until Sunday morning so that we could go out tonight and Saturday night. I knew it wasn't normal to feel this way, but I didn't want to spend that much time away from Bucky. Maybe it would be a good thing that he and I got some time away from each other.

_**I doubt that, you're going to miss him like crazy!**_

"Yeah, I just need to put all this stuff away and grab my overnight bag from the SUV" I said.

She nodded her head, "Give me your keys and I'll get your bag and put it in my car"

Bucky reached in his pocket and handed her his set of keys, "I'll help her pack up all this stuff and we'll meet you at your car"

Once Brooke and Steve had left the training room, I looked over at Bucky. He was still frowning but when he noticed me looking, he gave me a half-hearted smile. He walked over to the table and started picking up the knives and placing them in the case. I made my way to the target and pulled the knives sticking out of it and walked back over to him. He had already placed the other knives in and barely looked at me when I handed him the ones I was carrying. He finally shut the case but kept his head down, looking at the table. I stepped closer to him and placed my hand on his until he finally looked at me. I couldn't quite determine the look he was giving me but I figured it was because he was worried something would happen to me while I was away from him.

"I'm going to be fine Bucky...I promise I'll stay safe" I told him reassuringly.

He shook his head, "I'm not worried about that"

_**He's not worried? That's a first!**_

I looked at him suspiciously, "Really? Why wouldn't you be worried about that?"

He looked up at me quickly, "I just mean I know you can take care of yourself...look at you" he said, motioning at me, "You're a regular bad ass now"

I stared at him suspiciously for a few moments...he kept a straight face but there was something in his eyes that made me think something was going on.

"You aren't planning on following us to Jill's are you?" I said. I had asked him the same questions multiple times over the last week and he had given me the same answer each time: No

_**There it is again!**_

I caught a flash of something...it was so quick that I almost doubted that I had really seen anything, "No Eden. Steve and I both swore that we wouldn't follow the two of you"

Bucky had indeed promised me that very thing so I let my suspicions go and asked him, "So, what's wrong then?"

He shifted his body uncomfortably, "I'm going to miss you. We haven't been apart a single night since...you know..."

I did know. We hadn't been away from each other since those few days he had left to go stay at Steve's...the time he thought he was keeping me safe by staying away from me.

He kept talking, "...and I haven't had a nightmare since then"

I bit my lip again. I remembered the nightmare Bucky had the night he came back from that mission he had went on. I had woken him up and he had flipped me over and raised his fist like he was going to hit me. I wasn't scared...hell, it didn't change how I felt about him at all. I don't know how, but even then, I knew that he wouldn't hurt me. Thinking back, I couldn't remember a time since we had been sleeping in the same bed that he had a nightmare. He always slept so soundly and I never realized that it might be because of me.

"So when I'm around, you don't have them?" I asked. I hated the idea that while I was off having fun with my friends, he might be having those awful nightmares he had told me he had experienced in the past.

He nodded his head, "Everything is better when you're around"

He must have noticed the sudden sad expression on my face, "Hey, I didn't tell you that to upset you. I want you to go and have fun...I will be fine for a couple of days without you. Steve and I are going to spend the weekend hanging out like old times"

I looked up at him and he gave me that sexy smirk and a wink, "Maybe we'll even find a couple of nice gals to go out dancing with like we use to do back in the old days"

A sudden image of Bucky on a dance floor surrounded by a bunch of woman popped into my head and I punched him hard in the shoulder, "You better not"

He rubbed his arm playfully like I had actually hurt him, "What? You don't like the idea of me dancing with a bunch of other people?"

I folded my arms across my chest, "No I don't actually"

He grabbed my arms and pulled them apart before placing them around his neck. I intertwined my fingers behind his head and stared up at him.

"Well, how do you think I feel? I get to spend the weekend imagining how many assholes are going to be hitting on my girl" he said before kissing me.

I laid my head on his chest, "Trust me, they can try to hit on me all they want. At the end of the day, it's only you babe" I looked up at him, "Always you"

He nodded his head and kissed my forehead, "Come on, I bet Steve and Brooke are wondering what's taking so long"

I finally pulled away from him and reached down for my gym bag...he quickly snatched it up and threw it over his shoulder with a smile. I took his hand and we made our way out of the training room and into the parking lot. I easily spotted Brooke's red mustang parked only a few spots away from my SUV. I smiled when I saw her and Steve carelessly making out against the driver's side door. They were so wrapped up in each other that they didn't hear us approaching. I grinned at Bucky and cleared my throat loudly to get their attention. They broke apart quickly and I chuckled when I saw how red Steve's face got. He reached his hand up to his mouth while Brooke adjusted the sweater she was wearing.

She threw me a dirty look and I merely shrugged my shoulders at her, "What?"

It was cold outside but Brooke had already started the car and had the heat running. While her and Steve said their goodbye, I turned to Bucky. He placed the gym bag on the ground and reached out for me. I wrapped my arms around him and he did the same, pulling me close to him. I felt his breathe against my neck and then heard him whisper, "Promise me you'll be safe"

I turned my head slightly until my lips nearly touched his own, "I promise"

"Call me every night"

"...and every morning" I assured him.

"I love you" he said as he brushed his lips against mine.

My hands trailed from his waist to his chest, "I love you too"

I stared at him for a minute before I finally pulled away and smiled. Brooke and Steve had said their goodbyes and she was now climbing into the car. I took Bucky's hand and squeezed it tightly once before turning to open the passenger side door. Once we were settled in the car, we waved at the two men who were now standing next to each other. I watched them in the rearview mirror until we finally exited the parking lot and turned onto the street.

The ride to Jill's went by surprisingly fast since Brooke was driving like a bat out of hell and we spent the entire time talking. She filled me in on her and Steve's progress in their relationship over the last week and I talked to her about the upcoming trip to visit my family. On and on we went as we got closer and closer to our old hometown. I was the one who finally brought up the topic of what to tell Jill about her and Steve. The wedding was in a week and Brooke was planning on bringing Steve as her date. Jill and every other guest at the wedding were going to recognize him as Captain America. We figured we should probably give her some warning and since Brooke was telling Jill about Steve, I had decided to tell her about Bucky as well.

When we finally arrived, it was well after 5:00. I knew the plan for tonight was just to go out and have dinner to catch up and I was glad for it. My training session today had been a tough one and the shower earlier had only eased the pain temporarily. The long car ride had made my body feel stiff again and it hurt to move around too quickly. Jill ran out to meet us the instant we pulled up and I had to grit my teeth when she threw her arms around me tightly and squeezed. Brooke had noticed though and she smiled sympathetically at me. She had told me during the drive that Steve had let her know about my sparring session that day.

Jill ushered us inside the house and once we put all our stuff away, we plopped down on the couch in her living room to talk. Brooke and I both looked at each other nervously and Jill noticed...she knew something was up. We decided to get it over with quickly and told her absolutely everything. As the story continued, her mouth dropped open. She said almost nothing as we told her about Steve and Bucky, only interrupting a few times to ask questions. We left out everything about Milton Kaine...there was no point in scaring Jill. When we were finally finished, Brooke and I glanced at each other and then back at Jill.

"So let me get this straight...the two of you get super hero boyfriends and I'm stuck with Dave" she said slowly.

I looked at Brooke in bewilderment and she had the same look reflected in her face...we both glanced back at Jill who was still trying to wrap her brain around it.

I nodded my head and said, "Yes? I guess"

Brooke finally spoke up, "You okay sweetie?"

Jill shook her head, "No, I'm definitely not okay" She got up from the couch and disappeared into the kitchen.

_**Shit! **_

I heard the fridge open and then heard the clink of a glass. I looked over at Brooke and she just shrugged her shoulders. We could hear Jill making her way around the kitchen but both of us were too chicken shit to get up and check on her.

"Is she mad?" I mouthed at Brooke.

Brooke shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know" she mouthed back.

A few moments later, Jill came back into the living room carrying a wine glass and an open wine bottle.

She threw herself down on the couch between me and Brooke and took a huge gulp of wine. She closed her eyes and smiled as she took a smaller sip. She finally looked over at Brooke, "So you're dating Captain America?"

Brooke gave her a cheeky smile and nodded her head, "Yes"

She turned her head to look at me, "...and Bucky is THE James Buchanan Barnes?"

I nodded my head, "Yes"

Jill finished off her wine and then placed the empty glass on the coffee table. She leaned back on the couch and let out a sigh, "So...how's the sex?'

I imagined about a dozen different things Jill might say but that was definitely not one of them. She busted out laughing first and Brooke and I followed.

"How's the sex?" I said between giggles.

Tears were streaming down Brooke's face, "We just told you that I'm dating fucking Captain America and that Eden's living with a former HYDRA assassin turned good guy and you ask how the damn sex is?"

Jill was still laughing as she refilled her glass, "Just curious to know what it's like to sleep with an old guy. I mean they are both nearly 100"

I snorted and snatched the glass out of her hand to take a sip "I can't speak for Brooke but there is nothing old about Bucky"

Brooke grabbed the wine bottle and took a swig directly from it, "Ditto for Steve"

We let Jill ask the more personal questions she had and we answered each one, breaking down in a fit of giggles each time we had to talk about something dirty.

By the time we were done talking, there were two empty bottles of wine sitting on the coffee table.

"So is there anything else I should know...any other secrets you bitches need to tell me?" Jill asked.

I looked at Brooke and saw a wide smile on her face. I raised my eyebrow at her curiously and she spoke up, "Well...Eden's a fucking badass now. She's been getting trained to fight by Clint Barton" When Jill looked at her with a confused expression Brooke rolled her eyes and continued, "You know him...Hawkeye. He's the Avenger who uses a bow...he was in New York"

Jill's eyes widened as she realized who Brooke was talking about and she glanced over at me, "Really?"

I nodded my head, "Yeah, he's pretty awesome. He's taught me a lot...him and Nat both"

Of course, I had to explain to her who Natasha was and I laughed as her eyes grew big. I filled her in on my training and all the cool things I had learned over the last few weeks. It was nearly 8:00 before we finally finished talking about everything and decided it was time to eat. Jill called Tommy and Blake to let them know we were ready to head out and we agreed to meet them at the restaurant. Brooke and I quickly changed into some nicer clothes and then the three of us piled into the mustang. While we drove to dinner, I pulled my phone out and texted Bucky. Even surrounded by my two best friends, I couldn't help but miss him. I told him I missed him and let him know what our plans were for the night. I figured if I kept him updated on what we were doing, he wouldn't worry as much. When we finally reached the restaurant, I texted Bucky one last time and told him I loved him.

Dinner that night was full of laughter...I'm surprised we didn't get kicked out of the restaurant. It had been a while since I had seen Tommy or Blake and I had almost forgotten how much fun the two of them could be. They told the funniest stories and the more we drank, the louder we got. The two of them decided against having any alcohol and instead let us girls have our fun. We were still talking and drinking long after our food was gone. Knowing that the boys were around made it more comfortable for me and I relaxed enough to keep drinking. At the end of the night, it was Tommy who drove us home in the mustang while Blake followed in their car. Once the two of them had us settled into the house for the night, they said their good byes and left, promising to see us tomorrow.

The party didn't end there though...Jill found another bottle of wine in her kitchen and we piled onto the couch again, ready to finish swapping stories.

_**It's going to be a long night!**_

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	94. Chapter 94

**Bucky POV**

It was nearly midnight on Friday before Eden finally called me. I knew before I even answered the phone that she might be drunk or at the very least tipsy. Clint had done his job and kept me and Steve updated on the girls every move that evening. On the hour, every single hour, he had phoned to let us know how things were going. From the time they arrived in town to the time they had been dropped off at Jill's home after leaving the restaurant, I knew exactly what they were doing. Knowing they were safe was the only thing that mattered to me or Steve. I was especially relieved when Clint told me how Tommy and Blake had looked after the girls that evening.

I was glad Eden was having fun with her friends but I had been on edge the entire night worrying about her. Having Clint there as my eyes and ears had been the only thing keeping me from driving the 3 hours to her hometown to follow her myself.

Steve and I had spent all night at his apartment like we use to do before meeting Eden and Brooke, just eating take out and watching movies. Once Clint had called to let us know the girls had arrived safely back at Jill's house, I had told Steve goodnight and headed back to the apartment. Eden had promised to phone me each night so I knew she would probably be calling soon. I was right. I had just turned the light off and gotten into bed when my cell phone rang.

I smiled when I heard her voice. She wasn't drunk but I could tell she had definitely had several drinks. I laid my head back on my pillow and listened to her ramble on excitedly about how her night went. She giggled nonstop as she told me about how Jill had reacted to the news about who Steve and I really were. It was a relief to hear that Jill had taken the news so well. The wedding was next weekend and Steve and I were both planning to attend as Brooke and Eden's dates. When she had finally told me every detail about her evening, she quieted down and let out a happy sigh. She finally asked how my night was and I had just finished filling her in on what Steve and I had done when I heard loud yelling in the background.

"Times up bitch!"

She giggled loudly, "Bucky, I have to go. Apparently Brooke is off the phone with Steve and I am being beckoned back to the living room"

"You guys have fun. Call me when you wake up, ok?" I said.

I heard her tell Brooke to shut up and give her a minute before she spoke back into the phone, "I will. I love you"

"I love you too Eden"

We said our goodbyes finally and I laid the phone down on the nightstand beside the bed. I rolled onto my side to stare at the empty spot next to me where she usually slept. This was the first time I had slept alone since moving into her apartment. I didn't like it one bit. I had become accustomed to holding her warm body against my chest as I slept. Tonight I just felt cold and alone in the empty bed. I must have laid there for hours, tossing and turning as I tried to find some level of comfort. I finally reached over and grabbed the pillow from her side of the bed to switch it out with my own. The moment I laid my head down, I could smell the floral aroma coming from the fabric...I let out a sigh and smiled. After that, I felt my body relax and I eventually drifted off to sleep.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**EDEN POV**

The sun streaming in through the bedroom window brought a loud groan from my mouth and I pulled the covers over my head and tried to block it out.

_**Why the fuck didn't I close the curtain's before bed?**_

It felt really late in the morning and I suddenly wondered why Bucky had let me sleep so long. I opened one eye and instead of seeing my boyfriend, I saw a tangled mess of red curls on the other side of the bed.

_**What the hell?**_

I sat up suddenly in bed and looked around the room. I wasn't in my bedroom. It took me several seconds to realize where I was and who was on the other side of the bed from me.

_**Brooke!**_

The events of the previous night started to come back to me and I felt myself smile as I remembered how we had ended the night. Before we had drunk much more, Brooke and I had both taken a break to call our significant other. I had snuck off to Jill's spare bedroom and spent about 30 minutes telling Bucky about my day. Even after having so much fun the entire night, I realized after hearing his voice how much I missed him. I knew the time apart would be good for us though. Bucky and Steve hadn't spent much time alone with each other in a long time and I could always benefit from having girl time with my two best friends.

I glanced over at Brooke and from her disheveled state I knew she wouldn't be waking up any time soon. I remembered after getting off the phone, we had opened a couple more bottles of wine. The three of us had stayed up late talking about love, life and everything in between. Knowing I wouldn't be able to go back to sleep, I grabbed my phone off the table and gently crawled out of bed to head into the living room. It was after 10:00am but the house was still quiet.

_**Jill must still be asleep too.**_

I plopped down on the couch and dialed Bucky's number. I couldn't help but smile when he answered it on the first ring...I figured he must have been waiting for me to call. I was relieved when he told me that he didn't have any nightmares last night. We talked on the phone until I finally heard the door to the spare bedroom open and saw Brooke stick her head out. She was still wearing pajamas and had her eyes squinted shut as she made her way over to the couch, dragging a blanket behind her. She slumped down beside me and covered herself with it before laying her head back on the couch. She must have realized who I talking to and promptly reached over to grab the phone out of my hand and say, "Good Morning Bucky" before handing it back to me. I chuckled as I pressed the phone back to my ear and heard him laughing on the other end too.

"I'm guessing that was Brooke" he said.

I looked over at my friend who was now rubbing her temples with her thumbs, "Yeah and from the looks of it, she's got quite a hangover this morning" I said.

I laughed when she stopped rubbing one temple long enough to flip me off.

"I guess I better let you go. We have a lot of stuff planned for today but I'll call you tonight before bed. I love you" I told him.

"I love you too Eden. Have fun and please be careful. I'd hate to have to drive all the way there to kick someone's ass"

I had chuckled at the comment but knew full well that he was serious. We said our goodbyes and I laid the phone down with a smile still on my face.

Brooke and I talked quietly on the couch until Jill finally woke up too. The three of us decided to get showered and dressed so we could start having some fun...a spa day and then shopping was first on the list. We were in the middle of getting facials when Jill got the call from her cousin. Tommy's mother was being taken to the hospital for what they thought was appendicitis so he and Blake were on their way out of town to be with her. Jill was a little disappointed but Brooke and I promised her we would make it a night she would never forget.

That evening as we were getting dressed up, I kept looking at my cell phone. I knew part of the reason Bucky had been okay with me going off on my own while Kaine was still on the loose was because Tommy and Blake were supposed to be with us tonight. Part of me thought I should call him and let him know the change of plans, the other part knew that was a terrible idea.

I had been having an internal debate about it all afternoon. Earlier, Brooke had picked up her cell phone to call Steve and I had quickly begged her not to tell him that Tommy and Blake had to leave town. I knew if she told Steve, he would tell Bucky and then he would spend the entire evening worrying about me.

_**...Or worse yet, drive the 3 hours here to follow us around.**_

Brooke had been a little reluctant at keeping something from him but she knew exactly what I was thinking...Steve would worry almost as much as Bucky.

After having a fun filled afternoon, we headed back to Jill's house to get ready for our night out. Brooke and Jill both took showers first and while I waited, I guiltily kept looking at my cell phone and wondering if I should call Bucky.

_**Everything is going to be fine...he doesn't need to know that the guys won't be there tonight. You're a grown woman and you can fight now. You can handle anything that may come up tonight!**_

I was just finishing up the pep talk to myself when Brooke came out of the bathroom wrapped in a towel. She must have noticed the look on my face but she said nothing as I stepped past her to enter the bathroom. I took a quick shower and when I finally stepped out of the bathroom, Brooke was still wrapped in her towel applying Jill's makeup. It took us over an hour to do hair, makeup, and get dressed. As I figured, neither Brooke nor Jill was impressed by the outfit I had brought to go out in. They let me keep my skinny jeans and riding boots but they said the top had to go. With a little convincing...okay, a lot of convincing...they got me to wear a black low cut tank top. The lacy deep plunge bra Jill let me borrow seemed to make me appear bustier than I really was and I knew as I looked at my reflection that this type of outfit was exactly the type of thing Bucky had been worried I would wear.

I had straightened my hair and as I looked in the mirror, I realized that it was not the longest it had ever been...over half way down my back. I had applied dark eyeliner and mascara to my eyes and they popped against my light complexion. Instead of lipstick, I had simply applied a clear lip gloss to my lips.

"You look like some kind of dark angel" I heard a voice say behind me.

I turned to see Brooke standing in the doorway of the bathroom watching me as I put on my jewelry.

I laughed, "Hmm...Like a dark angel who can kick ass?"

She chuckled as she walked in and ran a brush through her already perfect hair, "Definitely"

I turned toward her to finally get a good look at the outfit she was wearing and let out a low whistle, "I'm assuming Steve didn't see you packing that outfit in your overnight bag"

The black mini skirt and stilettos she wore showcased her long legs. The red top she had on was low cut like mine and completely backless which allowed her to show all of her tattoos, including the Captain America shield.

She put down the brush and looked over at me before rolling her eyes, "I'm a grown ass woman and I'll wear what I want" she said haughtily.

I laughed, "Oh really!? Well, since you're all dressed up, how about I take a picture and we send it to Steve?" I picked my cell phone up off the counter and held it up like I was going to take a photo.

She quickly looked away from the mirror to face me, "You wouldn't dare!" she said, narrowing her eyes.

I cocked my eyebrow at her, "Wouldn't I?"

She picked up her own cell phone and aimed it in my direction, "Two can play at that game. I'm sure Bucky would be interested to see what you're wearing too" We were still standing there facing each other, phones raised like weapons, when Jill walked in.

Brooke had done a great job doing her makeup and Jill looked downright sinful. The green halter dress Brooke and I had bought this afternoon looked amazing on her. She gave us both a funny look when she saw us standing there ready to start a picture war with each other.

I could see she was carrying her cell phone too and after a moment she raised her hand and pointed it at us, whipping it back and forth dramatically. "Don't make me shoot" she said in a dead serious tone.

The three of us glanced back and forth between each other before finally busting out laughing.

"What the hell are the two of you doing?" Jill finally asked as she lowered her phone.

Brooke spoke up before I could, "Eden was trying to be a big ole tattle tale"

I wagged my finger at her, "Look who's talking" I said, before turning to Jill and explaining what had been going on.

She shook her head at us, "I should call Steve and Bucky right now and tell on both of you bitches. Come on and let's get this show on the road. This is my last Saturday night as a free woman"

She turned around and walked out of the bathroom and back into the spare bedroom. Brooke and I shared a look between each other before following her out. We planned on making this a night she would definitely remember forever. While Jill was getting her massage earlier, Brooke and I had gone into full planning mode, determined to make up for the fact that Tommy and Blake wouldn't be there. It had taken a few phone calls and we had to call in some favors from old friends, but we knew it was worth it.

Jill grabbed her camera from her room and we took pictures together before finally deciding it was time to leave. As Jill went to grab a jacket from her room, I peeked out the window to make sure our first surprise of the evening was on time. Sure enough, the white limo Brooke and I had requested was waiting outside. Brooke's mom had a friend who owned a limousine business and we knew Jill would love it. That was the first big favor we had called in...we both knew it would be worth it though. For one thing, we would all be able to drink and not having to worry about who would drive. Mrs. Donovan's friend had said he was sending his best driver to chauffeur us around for the entire evening...he was at our complete disposal.

When Jill came back out into the living room, me and Brooke both had on our black and white sashes with the word "Bridesmaid" embroidered on them. She gave us a huge grin when we slipped a matching one onto her that had "Bride" in big white letters. We were rewarded with an even bigger smile when we placed the glittery tiara on her head.

"Well look at me, I'm a princess" she had chuckled.

I was lucky enough to snap a picture of Jill's face when we stepped outside and she finally saw the limo waiting. She had let out a shriek and threw herself at us, wrapping her arms around our necks as she jumped up and down. She was grinning ear to ear when the driver opened the door for her and she saw the bottle of champagne and glasses waiting. We piled inside and took turns taking pictures of each other posing in the back seat while we drank. Brooke had already informed the driver of our first stop for the evening so we sat back to enjoy the ride.

"What do you guys have planned?" Jill asked as she fiddled with the button that controlled the large moon roof of the limo.

Brooke and I shared a look and smiled wickedly at her before taking sips of our champagne. Brooke finally spoke up, "You'll find out all in good time my dear. You just sit back and let Eden and I take care of everything"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Bucky POV**

Steve and I had just sat down on the couch and turned on the first Rocky movie to watch when my phone rang. He quickly paused the movie and then looked back at me.

I showed him who was calling before I pressed the button to answer it and then put it on speakerphone so Steve could hear too.

"Hey Clint, how are things going?" I asked.

I heard him hesitate, "Uhhh...well..."

I sat up a little straighter and glanced at Steve, "Shit, what the hell happened?"

"They didn't take Brooke's car tonight so my tracking device idea is shot to shit" he replied.

Steve spoke up, "Is Jill's cousin driving them again?"

It sounded like Clint was driving while he talked to us, "...the cousin and his boyfriend are out of the picture all together. I'm not sure exactly what happened...some kind of emergency. The two of them left town earlier this afternoon and from what I can gather, they aren't coming back"

_**Shit! If we leave right now, Steve and I can get there by 8:30. We can stay out of sight. They'll never even know we're there. **_

_**No Bucky! You promised Eden you wouldn't do that.**_

_**Instead you sent Clint...technically you aren't breaking the promise. **_

_**Bullshit! **_

I cursed quietly under my breath, "Stay on them Clint, I don't want them out of your sight" I thought for a moment and then added, "Wait a second...who exactly is driving them?"

I heard Clint chuckle, "They got a damn limo. I'm talking about a white stretch limousine with a guy in a black suit and cap...the works. The bride to be got a real kick out of it...you should have seen their faces. It does make my job of following them a little easier, even without the tracking device"

I smiled to myself...at least the girls were having fun. As worried as I was about Eden, I still wanted them to have a good time. This was a special night for her friend and it meant a lot to Eden that everything go smoothly.

_**Just as long as they do it safely.**_

"Don't worry. I won't let them out of my sight. I'll keep you guys updated" Clint said.

He hung up before I could say anything else. With a sigh, I placed my phone on the coffee table and looked over at Steve.

"What do you think? Should we go?" he asked. I know he saw my eyes widen in surprise and he continued, "Don't give me that look. I know you were thinking the same thing" he said.

I realized that Steve was trying to appear calm and okay about this whole thing but he was worried too. He didn't like the idea of Brooke and Eden being off alone either. Kaine knew Steve was my best friend and he was a big enough bastard to not just go after me. Eden and I were definitely priority on his list...that much I was sure of. But I also knew he would hunt down anybody I cared about and that included anyone that they might care about too. Brooke could be just as much a target as Eden simply because she was dating my best friend. I was trying really hard not to feel guilty about that.

I nodded my head at him, "It crossed my mind. Clint is handling it for now though. He knows to call us if he thinks we need to get involved"

We both settled back onto the couch and turned the movie back on in an attempt to take our minds off the fact that the two women we cared about the most were over 300 miles away without us there to protect them.


	95. Chapter 95

**Brooke POV**

Jill had busted out laughing when we arrived at our first stop of the night. Most ladies would want to go to a nice, expensive restaurant for their bachelorette party but Eden and I knew better. Jill was one of the most down to earth people I had ever met and a fancy restaurant just wasn't her thing. The old fashioned diner had been her favorite place to eat when the three of us were growing up, especially in high school. Not a single week had passed that we weren't there grabbing a burger or a milk shake. After every football game, Eden and I would meet Jill, still dressed in her cheerleading uniform, to grab some greasy food and sit at "our" booth to wind down the evening. I don't know how in the hell she stayed so damn thin. Every Friday night it was the same thing: A bacon cheeseburger with chili cheese fries and a large strawberry milkshake.

Her eyes had lit up when the limo driver opened the door and she saw where we had to chosen to take her to eat on her special night.

"Oh my God, I haven't been here in years!" she shrieked, turning to me as I stepped out of the limo. Eden was climbing out behind me and I heard her chuckling at Jill's obvious enthusiasm. I snapped a couple of pictures of Jill's reaction before turning around to look at Eden. Jill was so excited that she didn't notice when Eden suddenly stopped laughing and started looking around the parking lot slowly, her eyes narrowing slightly. I saw her fist clench up at her sides and her body went completely rigid.

_**Shit, what's that all about?**_

I glanced around and noticed the stares we were getting from people passing by. I figured the sudden attention might be putting her a little on edge. Hell, she had a right to be a little paranoid. Steve had told me about Milton Kaine...I knew he was hunting for Bucky and it was assumed he would be looking to use Eden as leverage to get what he wanted.

"_**It's not being paranoid if they really are out to get you"**_

I knew the only reason Bucky and Steve had even agreed to letting us go home without them was because Tommy and Blake were supposed to be with us. Now that they had to leave town, we were on our own and I knew Eden was struggling to not feel guilty for keeping it from Bucky. I know I had certainly felt a pang of guilt earlier when I had called Steve and not said anything to him about it.

_**It's not like you lied to him...you just didn't mention it.**_

Eden noticed me staring at her and in a flash she was back to her old self. It was almost eerie how quick her eyes lost the look of suspicion. I'm assuming the quick smile she threw me was meant to reassure me that everything was fine...honestly it worried me even more.

I watched as her and Jill made their way towards the entrance to the diner. I turned back around to see the limo driver Robert shaking his head with a smile when he noticed the people gawking at us. I had liked the middle aged man immediately when he had introduced himself and let us know that he was at our complete beck and call for the entire evening. He was dressed in the traditional chauffeur outfit, complete with cap, and seemed to always have a very serious look on his face. When I had told him where our first stop would be, he hadn't let it faze him at all. He simply nodded his head in understanding and held open the door while we piled inside. Before he had closed it, I thought had seen a hint of a smile on his face. I'm sure we weren't the type of clients he was used to driving around...mom had told me he was her friends best driver and was reserved for his high class clientele.

Robert let me know he would be right here when we were ready to go and I turned to follow Eden and Jill into the diner. Eden had called the owner earlier today from the spa while I distracted Jill and explained what we were doing for our friend. I wasn't surprised that Buddy Mills remembered the three of us, especially me. I had worked for him as a waitress for a short time one summer and had always enjoyed the elder man. He had owned and operated "Buddy's" for nearly 40 years and loved his regular customers. He had always insisted we call him by his first name even though he was easily old enough to be our grandfather. I can remember many nights when Buddy would be wiping down tables and see the three of us sitting in our booth giggling. He never hesitated to plop himself down in the booth and tell us stories about the wild things he did when he was our age...and boy, did Buddy have some stories!

He had listened to Eden's request and quickly agreed to participate in our mission to make this a night Jill would never forget. I smiled when I heard the familiar ding of the bell over the door as Jill walked inside the diner. Buddy must have let all the customers know what was going on because as soon as we entered, everyone inside started clapping and whistling. I looked over to see our favorite booth was decorated with white balloons and there stood my old boss, a big grin on his face.

Jill let out a giggle and walked over to give the gray haired man a tight hug before scooting into the booth. Eden followed behind her, giving him a long hug and whispering a thank you before taking the seat across from Jill. I was last and when he turned to me, he gave me a big smile, "Brooke Donovan, you are a sight for sore eyes young lady. You still giving everybody hell?"

I grinned and nodded my head, "You know it. I learned from the best" I said, patting him on the shoulder. I reached out for a hug and when I pulled away I said, "You're looking good"

Buddy let out a laugh and patted my back, "I know you're momma taught you better than to lie to an old man"

It had been almost five or so years since I had seen him and I knew he was well into his seventies by this point. He had aged quite a bit since I had last seen him but he still had the same mischievous glint in his eyes that I remembered seeing when I was a teenager. I gave him a quick kiss on the forehead, "I'd never lie to you old man"

I slipped into the booth beside Eden and looked over at my friends. When I glanced up, I saw Buddy had stepped away and was disappearing behind the counter and into the kitchen. I looked around the diner, taking in the familiar surrounds and smiling at all the memories the three of us had shared in this place.

It was Eden who spoke the words I was thinking, "It hasn't changed a bit. I have so many memories here" she said, looking at Jill before glancing in my direction.

We were giggling and reminiscing about our high school days when Buddy reappeared with a young lady trailing behind him holding a tray filled with food. We hadn't even ordered but by the looks of it, he remembered exactly what the three of us liked. Jill's eyes lit up when he laid the cheeseburger and fries down in front of her. She had already started to dig into the chili cheese fries when he placed the large strawberry milkshake down on the table. She closed her eyes and moaned in pleasure when she took the first sip.

"I'm not going to fit in my wedding dress next weekend and I don't even care" she said before taking a huge bite of her burger. Buddy laid mine and Eden's food down on the table and then excused himself to go wait on other customers.

We ate our food hungrily, licking our fingers and laughing at each other just like when we were younger.

"You guys are the best" Jill said as she slurped down the last of her milkshake. She frowned when it was empty and picked it up to pour the last little bit of liquid down her mouth. The young waitress suddenly appeared to grab our empty plates and I glanced over at Eden. She had quieted down and was staring out the window. She didn't move when I called her name so I nudged her with my foot. She finally snapped out of it but I could see how tense her body had suddenly become.

"What's wrong?" I asked quietly, not wanting Jill to hear us.

She glanced over to see Jill was still talking excitedly to the waitress before answering, "I don't know. It's probably nothing...I just keep having this feeling..."

"What kind of feeling?" I asked.

She looked back towards the window and stared out into the night before shaking her head, "Nothing...never mind"

"Eden..." I said suspiciously.

She gritted her teeth but then gave me a small smile, "It's nothing Brooke...really" she said, glancing over at Jill and then back to me. I knew she wanted me to drop it and for the sake of not ruining the night, I did just that.

Once our table was cleared, Buddy made his way over to us to say goodbye. Before leaving, we made him slip into the booth with us so we could have the waitress snap a few photos. The three of us each gave him a big hug before finally leaving. Robert saw us leaving and was out of the limo and opening the door for us before we had even made it over to him.

I let Eden and Jill get in first before leaning over to whisper our next destination into his ear. He gave me an amused look that quickly vanished when he saw me raise my eyebrow at him. He nodded his head and gave me a small smile before helping me into the limo. He shut the door gently behind me and I slid between Jill and Eden, throwing my arms around the two of them.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Bucky POV**

It was nearly an hour later when my phone rang again. Steve barely had a chance to press pause on the movie before I had answered, putting it on speaker phone in the process so he could hear too.

"Talk to me Clint" I demanded. I knew I was being rude but I had spent the last hour sitting on the couch with Steve worrying about Eden and Brooke. The notion of hopping into the SUV and driving to Eden's hometown had crossed my mind more than a few times in that time. I don't think either of us was watching the movie at this point. I had glanced over at Steve several times and caught him eyeing me back...we were both thinking the same thing. I was waiting to hear from Clint before I made up my mind on what to do.

"I think we may have a problem" he replied.

I looked over at Steve and he nodded his head at me before reaching to grab the remote and turn off the TV. I was already bending down to grab my boots and slip them on when Clint started to explain himself.

"I'm almost positive Eden is on to me" he continued.

_**Shit!**_

I stopped lacing up my boot and glanced at Steve...he stopped reaching for his shoe and sat back on the couch to listen as Clint went on.

"I've been keeping my distance but I swear she knows I'm here. I was hanging back in the parking lot of the restaurant their eating at just keeping my eye on them like you guys asked when she just stopped and suddenly started looking around. I get the feeling she knows she's being watched. Just now, I caught her looking out the window scanning the parking lot. I'm telling you, Eden's got that gut instinct guys. She definitely missed her calling in life...she would make a great agent" he said.

I angrily grumbled at his last comment. There was no way in hell I would ever let Eden work as an agent for SHIELD...not as long as I had anything to say about it.

"She hasn't spotted you yet though, right?" I asked.

I didn't want Eden to discover I had sent Clint there to follow them but I wasn't sure I was willing to pull him back either. I figured I could deal with her being mad at me...what I couldn't deal with is her getting hurt.

"No but if I keep this up guys, she's going to figure it out. Eden's smart. Honestly, I think they are fine on their own but I'll follow your lead Bucky. What do you want me to do?" he asked.

I looked over at Steve and we shared a look between us...he nodded his head at me and I knew he agreed with Clint. In the end though, he would ultimately let me decide what course of action to take. He knew how absolutely devoted I was to keeping Eden protected so if I was willing to relax a little, so was he. I was having an internal debate in my head...trying to decide what the worst thing that could happen would be. Clint had talked to Fury before leaving to follow the girls and it was confirmed that Kaine was still in Europe. The only real threat the girls faced was getting hit on by a bunch of drunk guys. I hated the idea of that happening but Steve and I being there to see it would only make the situation worse...I would end up beating the shit out of some asshole and possibly ruining Jill's bachelorette party. The girls had dealt with horny men before meeting me or Steve so there was no reason for us to crash their party and show up tonight.

_**Maybe you're being a little too paranoid Bucky. Maybe it's time to back off a little.**_

I let out a long sigh before finally making my decision, "Stay with them but pull back a bit. Don't interfere unless absolutely necessary. Steve and I are going to stay put here in D.C. Don't bother calling in every hour...just keep us updated by text"

I glanced back at Steve and he gave me a small smile, assuring me that I had made the right decision.

"Copy that" Clint said before disconnecting.

I laid my phone down on the coffee table and rubbed my face in frustration. I honestly wasn't comfortable with the decision I had just made but I knew it was probably the right one.

"You did the right thing Bucky. I trust Brooke to stay safe and Eden can take care of herself" Steve said as he reached over to pat me on the back.

"I hope your right Steve" I said, giving him a weak smile.

"Come on, we'll watch the movie and let the girls have their fun" he said, reaching for the remote.

I sat back as the movie resumed, trying very hard to keep my mind focused on it instead of wondering what Eden was doing at that moment. I looked my phone and willed her to call or text...I needed to hear from her and know she was okay.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Eden POV**

As I sat back on the leather seat next to Brooke, I tried to shake the weird feeling I had felt at the diner. It had started as soon as we had arrived and I had stepped out of the limo. It was an intense sense that someone was watching us. It wasn't the same as when Deacon Lister had been hunting me...I had felt an evil presence when that monster had been stalking me. No, this didn't feel menacing at all, just unsettling. This time I just felt like someone's eyes were on me and it was driving me crazy. Nat had told me all week that I needed to trust myself and go with my gut instincts and that's what I was doing.

I looked over at my two friends and smiled when I saw her and Jill pouring themselves another glass of champagne. When they passed me my glass, I smiled and took a small sip just to keep them happy. Brooke had already noticed and questioned me about my strange behavior at the restaurant but Jill was clueless and I wanted it to stay that way for now. I sat back on the leather seat while Brooke and Jill chatted and tried to think things out logically.

_**It could be Bucky...or Steve maybe? No, it can't be...they both promised they wouldn't follow us.**_

I reached in my jacket pocket for my phone so I could call him but suddenly stopped and pulled my hand away. I knew Bucky would never intentionally break a promise he made to me and neither would Steve. If he said he was staying home then that's where I would trust he was at this moment.

They had agreed to letting us come so easily though...because Tommy and Blake were coming too, right? Why had my usually overprotective boyfriend agreed to let me go off without him while Kaine was still out there without too much of a fight?

_**Son of a bitch! CLINT!**_

It suddenly became so clear that I felt like an idiot for not instantly making the connection. Of course...sending Clint was his way of not breaking his promise to me but still getting what he wanted.

_**What about what I wanted?**_

I reached for my phone, ready to call him and chew his ass out but once again I reluctantly stopped.

I looked at my watch to see it was only 6:30...if he knew I was angry that he had sent Clint to follow me, he might be worried enough to really come here. There was no point calling to yell at him right now. I wanted this night to be special for Jill and having my boyfriend show up and us getting into an argument would definitely put a damper on the evening. I also knew the moment he gave me those sad puppy dog eyes, I would give in and forgive him...right now I wanted to stay pissed off at him for a little while. I couldn't deny that his intentions were good, even if they were completely misguided, but I felt a little justified in my annoyance at him.

_**He could have just told me he was sending Clint...I would have understood!**_

_**No you wouldn't Eden. You would have fought tooth and nail with him.**_

That didn't mean I couldn't be majorly pissed off at Clint Barton though. I was going to kick his ass at our training session Monday morning. I knew he had known Bucky longer and he had a lot of respect for him but Clint was supposed to be my friend too.

I knew Clint would never show himself until it was necessary. I'm sure Bucky had given him strict orders to stay out of sight unless something happened and he needed to intervene. I also knew Bucky had probably told him not to let me out of his sight which meant he would have to follow us in at the next place we went. The karaoke bar we were currently heading to had no windows Clint would be able to see into...he'd have to come inside and take a seat if he wanted to keep an eye on us.

Natasha hadn't just spent this last week teaching me to fight...our sessions had been private for a reason. She had taught me how to observe my surroundings and the people around me. It was surprising how much you could learn from someone by just sitting back and watching them long enough. It was finally time for me to take my training into the real world. Nat was an excellent agent and an even better teacher...I felt pretty confident once I got Clint out in the open, I would be able to spot him.

I smiled to myself, suddenly eager to show Clint exactly how good of a student I could be...he had no idea everything Natasha had been showing me during our training the last week. I was still pissed at him but in the end, I knew Clint was just like Bucky...everything he did was because he cared. It was time for them to learn to have a little faith in me...I didn't always need them there to protect me. Bucky wasn't here but unfortunately for Clint, he was and I figured it was about time to teach him a lesson.

I felt the limo slowing down and I knew we must have arrived at the first bar of the evening. I looked over at Jill and Brooke to give them a big grin. Brooke looked a little suspicious at first but once she realized it was a genuine smile, her eyes lit up and she laughed.

"I know that look Eden Page!" she said.

I batted my eyelashes and gave them my most innocent expression, "Whatever do you mean Brooke?"

She snorted in a very unlady like fashion, "I've seen that look in your eyes...it's all wicked and shit. You're planning something. Come on Eden, spill it!"

I looked over at Jill, debating on whether to say anything about our body guard waiting in the shadows. She had taken the news yesterday about Bucky and Steve without blinking an eye so I figured what the hell. I quickly told them my suspicions and I saw both their eyes widen in surprise. I thought for a second that Brooke might be ticked off but then a sly grin appeared on her face and I knew she was thinking along my lines.

"Oh we so have to fuck with him as payback" she said firmly.

We both looked at Jill to see she was nodding her head, "Oh this night just keeps getting better and better" She laughed at our expressions and went on, "Come on, it's not every day I get to meet one of the Avengers. So what's the plan Eden?"

I shook my head, "I haven't gotten that far. First, I have to find him. You guys just act natural and let me take care of everything...then we can have our fun"

The door to the limo opened and Robert poked his head in to let us know we had arrived. We piled out to pose in front of the karaoke bar and asked Robert to snap a few pictures of us. Once again, he let us know he would be waiting right there when we were ready to leave and then turned to get back into the limo.

Brooke wrapped one arm around and my shoulder and the other around Jill's, "Well ladies, let's give them hell"

She started dragging us inside the bar but not before I took one look behind us. I didn't expect Clint to be standing right there but I felt that same familiar feeling and I knew he was watching. I raised my hand up in a wave and then turned back around, chuckling to myself.

_**I'm sure that shocked the shit out of him!**_

Thirty minutes later, I was sure that we were giving Clint a damn heart attack. From the time we walked in to the bar, we made our presence known and the men flocked to us. Since I knew he was out there, charged with the one task of keeping us safe, I loosened up completely...probably way more than I should have and definitely more than I ever would if Bucky was around.

I was completely devoted to him but I had to admit it was fun being the center of attention. I had never craved it before, mostly because I knew it could lead to trouble in this kind of setting. But now, knowing that I could fight these guys off if I needed to, I felt a surge of power in me that I had never felt before...it was positively exhilarating.

Upon walking in, we had found an open table directly in the center of the bar not far from the stage. We had barely had a chance to throw back our first round of shots when a small group of guys started circling us like hungry sharks out for blood. It was obvious by the sashes we were wearing why we were out celebrating...they knew Jill was obviously taken but apparently me and Brooke were fair game.

_**Ha! That's what they think! If Bucky was here right now, he'd tear them apart.**_

I tried to keep my eye on the door so I could see who entered...I knew Clint would show up eventually, he couldn't sit outside the entire time if he wanted to keep us out of trouble. As hard as I tried to watch the door though, I let my eyes slip a few times and now I was sure I had missed him. I could feel his eyes on me but I hadn't been able to spot him yet.

_**What did you expect? Clint's an expert; he's been doing this a long time.**_

I tried to inconspicuously look around as I sipped on my drink, barely paying attention to the blonde guy who was trying to chat me up. Jill and Brooke were talking to the blonde guy's friends, trying to keep them occupied while I searched the room. Clint knew I was on to him but that didn't mean he was going to make this easy for me and I'm sure he knew I was keeping my eye out for him. I finally decided to give it a rest for a little while and get back to enjoying myself.

Brooke and Jill had started begging me to get up on stage and sing the moment we walked in and now had the group of guys trying to wear me down too. I let them have their way knowing that once I was up there I would have a better view of the bar and could hopefully spot Clint in the crowd. I figured this was going to happen so I had already decided on a song...one that I thought would fit the night perfectly. I watched as Brooke went over to the karaoke guy to let him know the song I had chosen.

I had eaten a full meal and had been sipping on my drink slowly since the first round of shots. I wanted to have fun but I also was smart enough not to get completely drunk just yet. Once I had a visual confirmation that Clint was there to back me up, I could go all out. The guys who were standing around trying to talk to us were drinking pretty steadily and kept getting louder and louder. I was quickly becoming annoyed with them.

Once Brooke returned, she gave me the thumbs up sign and told me that the karaoke guy was ready for me. I stood up from my bar stool and quickly downed the rest of my drink. The four men around us started cheering and whistling when I slipped out of my leather jacket. I looked down at myself, noticing exactly how much cleavage I was showing and how short the tank top I was wearing actually was...several inches of my bare stomach was peeking out from the hem of it. Usually I would have felt self-conscious at all the attention but I only felt that familiar surge of power again. I gave Brooke and Jill high fives before making my way towards the stage.

I was right...once I was up on stage I had a way better view of the place. The karaoke guy got up there and introduced me before telling the crowd I would be singing Circus by Britney Spears. He handed me the microphone as he walked off and I stepped up to take center stage. I tried not to let the loud cheers and clapping distract me. While I waited for the music to start, I scanned the room in search of Clint. Everyone in the bar had their eyes on me...all except one.

_**Ah ha! There you are!**_

I could tell it was him the moment I laid my eyes on him. He was the only person in the room not watching me. He was wearing a baseball cap and had his head down but I could see his side profile...it was definitely him.

I glanced over at Brooke and Jill and gave them a triumphant smile, winking at them. They both started grinning, knowing that I had spotted Clint. I saw them both look around the room but stopped when they saw me give them a small shake of my head.

I held up my hand to motion to the crowd I had something to say and then put the microphone up to my mouth. "I'd like to dedicate this song to a very special person out in the crowd tonight...he knows who I'm talking about. I just want to let you know that you're busted and I hope you are ready for a very long night. We're going to give you hell mister"

I watched Clint as I spoke and even from the side, I could see him shake his head and smile. He finally raised his head and looked in my direction. When we locked eyes with each other, he raised his beer at me before taking a small sip. I gave him a cocky smile and then motioned to the karaoke guy that I was now ready.

The music started and I finally loosened up completely...I even danced a little as I sang, encouraged by the cheers I was getting from the crowd.

**There's only two types of people in the world**

**The ones that entertain and the ones that observe**

**Well baby, I'm a put-on-a-show kind of girl**

**Don't like the backseat, gotta be first**

**I'm a like the ringleader, I call the shots**

**I'm like a firecracker I make it hot**

**When I put on a show**

**I feel the adrenaline moving through my veins**

**Spotlight on me and I'm ready to break**

**I'm like a performer, the dance floor is my stage**

**Better be ready, hope that you feel the same**

**All eyes on me in the center of the ring, just like a circus**

**When I crack that whip, everybody gonna trip just like a circus**

**Don't stand there watching me, follow me, show me what you can do**

**Everybody let go, we can make a dance floor, just like a circus.**

I looked out into the crowd and noticed Clint had disappeared from his booth. As I sang the rest of the song, I searched the room and smiled when I saw that he had made his way closer to the table where Jill and Brooke were sitting. He was leaning against a wall keeping an eye on them. I finished the song and bowed when everyone started clapping and cheering. I made my way off the stage and passed the microphone off to the next person prepared to sing.

My eyes instantly fell on Clint and I saw him raise one eyebrow at me. Instead of heading back to my table to join the girls, I detoured and made my way around to him. I wanted to talk to him alone before Brooke and Jill spotted him. He had his head down but his eyes were focused completely on his surroundings.

Natasha had told me that Clint definitely had her beat when it came to surveillance. He spent hours at a time perched up high with the single task of watching what was going on around him. She said when he was out in public he spent the majority of his time just observing everything, always keeping an eye out for possible threats...it had been what he was trained to do. Honestly, that didn't sounds like a very enjoyable way to spend an evening out and I was determined to get the Hawkeye to loosen up a bit.

He said nothing when I came to lean up against the wall next to him. I wasn't sure if he thought I was angry at him and it was safer to let me talk first or if he was just really concentrating on watching the room. I waited a few more seconds before I finally slid over closer and nudged him with my arm.

He finally spoke up, "Exactly how mad are you right now?"

I bit back a smile and glanced over to see him give me a look before resuming his watch. It was quick but I saw the flash of guilt in his eyes.

_**Well, at least I know he feels bad about it. I can definitely use that to my advantage tonight.**_

I crossed my arms over my chest before speaking, "Let's just say that I plan on kicking your ass Monday morning during our training session...and you're definitely paying the next time we go to lunch"

I guess my joking tone and the fact that I confirmed I still planned on seeing him next week as usual made him feel better. I saw him relax a little and try to hide the smile forming on his face.

"It's okay Clint, I get it. I know it wasn't your idea. It's not like you volunteered for the job"

I thought about that last part for a second before finally turning my entire body to face him, "...or did you?" I asked suspiciously.

This wasn't the first time that Clint had come running when Bucky had called wanting me to be followed to ensure my "safety". I thought back to that night Bucky had finally told me about Kaine. I had gotten upset and left the apartment without him to clear my head. I remembered how Clint had been the one to find me beating the shit out of those two assholes that night and how proud he had seemed.

He chuckled and turned to shake his head at me, "No"

I nodded my head at him and looked back out into the crowd. I smirked when I heard the next words out of his mouth, "Bucky didn't give me the opportunity. He asked me to do it before I even had a chance to volunteer"

I let out a short laugh, "You two are absolutely unbelievable sometimes"

"The guy is in love with you Eden, what do you expect?" he said quietly, not bothering to look my way.

I nodded my head again, "I know he loves me which is why I get HIM going above and beyond..."I said, turning back in his direction, "...but what's your excuse?"

He didn't look my way but I saw his cheeks flush red and he shrugged his shoulders. I waited for him to say something and when he didn't, I nudged him with my foot impatiently, "I'm waiting"

He cleared his throat, "In my line of work, you don't exactly run into many opportunities to make friends Eden" he mumbled.

I knew what he was trying to say and I tried not to laugh at his obvious level of discomfort at speaking it out loud. I waited for a few seconds before saying"...and?"

He narrowed his eyes at me but I just kept giving him my most innocent look.

"I swear you and Natasha are just alike...always got to push my buttons" he grumbled.

I stood there not saying a work, waiting patiently for him to go on.

With a sigh, he finally said, "...and you're my friend. I don't make them very easily so yes, I get a little overprotective of the few that I have. Sue me!" he finished.

I gave him a sly smile before slipping my arm over his shoulders, "Aww, you're just a big old softy...I love you too Clint" I said jokingly.

He pushed me away playfully, "You better shut it before someone overhears you and I get my ass stomped into the ground by your super soldier boyfriend"

"Don't worry, I'll protect you from my big, bad Bucky" I laughed.

He rolled his eyes at me, "So are we good?" he asked.

"Oh no! No sir! I'm not letting you off that easy. You're going to have to work hard for my forgiveness. You can start by joining in on the celebration...and not as our shadow but as my friend. You actually have to hang out with us and enjoy yourself" I said.

He gave me a sly smile and nodded his head in agreement, "Fine"

"...and you have to do whatever we ask of you" I continued.

He hesitated a moment but after seeing the look I gave him, he nodded, "Fine"

"...and one last thing"

He let out a long, deep sigh, "I have a feeling I'm going to regret asking this...what?"

"...you have to wear the tiara"

"Bullshit" he said, laughing as I took his arm and dragged him towards the table where Jill and Brooke were sitting.

The group of guys had not returned to the table and I cast a quick glance over at Clint, "You didn't by chance scare the shit out of those guys who were lurking around us earlier, did you?"

The cunning smile he gave me confirmed my suspicions, "I don't know what you're talking about" he said.

I raised an eyebrow at him and he chuckled, "What did you do?" I asked.

He gave a noncommittal shrug, "I may have had a few words with them" I rolled my eyes at him and he spoke up again, "What? I promised Bucky and Steve I would look after you guys. What kind of bodyguard would I be if I let a bunch of dicks bother you ladies all night?"

I was still laughing when we reached the table and quickly introduced Clint to Jill. Brooke gave him a wry smile and said, "So nice of you to finally join us Agent Barton. Have you been enjoying the show?"

He shook his finger at her and then threw a look at both me and Jill before replying, "You three are trouble. I don't think I quite knew what I was getting myself into when I took this gig"

The three of us erupted into a fit of giggles. I finally flagged down a waitress and ordered us another round of shots, making sure to order a double for Clint.

I turned to Jill and pointed to the tiara that was sitting on her head, "Can I borrow that for a moment?"

She grinned and promptly pulled it off her head to pass it over to me. Clint was already backing away from me before I even had it in my hands.

"No way, I'm not putting that on my head" he said, pointing to the sparkling tiara I held.

I gave him a pointed look, "You'll do whatever I say Clint Barton...or you're back on my shit list"

We glared at each other for several moments before I finally saw him give in. He scowled at me as I placed it delicately atop his head. The waitress let out a snort of laughter when she reappeared to drop off our second round of shots. She was nice enough to snap a couple of pictures of the four of us using both the camera and my cell phone. Me, Jill, and Brooke were smiling wide and Clint had an unhappy frown plastered on his face.

I quickly attached it to a text message that I sent to both Bucky and Steve. Clint was passing back the tiara to Jill when he saw the smirk on my face and the phone in my hand.

"Please tell you didn't just do what I think you did?" he said, pointing at my cell phone.

I nodded my head and gave him an evil smile, "Oh I did!"

An annoyed expression swept over his face before he picked up his first shot and downed it...the second followed just as quickly.

I caught the eye of our waitress and motioned to her that Clint needed another shot...she gave me a smile and nodded her head before heading in the direction of the bar. She was back at our table moments later with another shot for him.

"You three are going to be the death of me" he said, before we each raised our glasses and took the shot.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Bucky POV**

Steve and I had just finished watching the first Rocky movie when our phones both beeped simultaneously. We looked at each other before reaching for our phones to see who the message was from.

Steve was closer to his phone and managed to view the message first. I glanced up at him when he let out a loud laugh and shook his head. He motioned for me to look at the message.

I finally got it pulled up and I couldn't help but let out a chuckle as well, shocked by what I was seeing.

Eden: You and Steve are so BUSTED! Just know that once we're done torturing Clint, we're coming for the two of you! You've been WARNED!

Below the text message was a picture of the girls posing with Clint, a silver tiara sitting atop his head. They were smiling wide while Clint had a big scowl on his face.

_**Well, at least she doesn't seem pissed off that we sent him.**_

I had to admit that I was a little jealous seeing Clint hanging out with the girls while Steve and I were forced to stay home. I quickly pushed the feelings aside...the only reason Clint was even there was because I had asked him to go. My eyes went back to the picture and fell on Eden's smiling face. She looked like she was having fun...happy and...

_**...she looks hot! That is not the damn shirt she took with her to wear. **_

I figured Brooke or Jill or hell, maybe even both of them had given her a hard time and made her wear something a lot more revealing. I bit my tongue to keep myself from getting too angry and tossed my phone back onto the coffee table. Honestly, knowing she wasn't angry at me was enough to make me feel a huge sense of relief.

"Well, I feel a lot better" Steve said, setting his phone down on the table "We know the girls are safe and having a good time and I can stop feeling so damn guilty for keeping it a secret from Brooke"

I didn't get a chance to answer him because my phone suddenly beeped again and I reached for it.

Eden: I need you to promise me something.

Bucky: Anything

Eden: Promise you are going to stay in DC and not come here tonight.

Bucky: I promise.

Eden: I'm going to hold you to your word Bucky. No matter what videos or pictures Brooke and Jill may send you...you stay there with Steve, ok?

_**Dammit! **_

Bucky: Ok...please stay out of trouble. This is hard enough as it is already.

Eden: Me? Trouble? LOL! I love you. I'll try and call you later.

Bucky: Don't just try. I NEED you to call me later. I love you too. Be careful.

I finally laid my phone down with a sigh and told Steve what Eden had just said. He looked back down at his phone curiously.

"I wonder what they're up to. I really hope they don't do anything stupid" he said.

"Barton better do his job and keep them out of trouble...that's all I have to say about it" I said heatedly.

Steve gave me a quick pat on the back, "Come on Buck. Let's watch the next Rocky movie and let the girls have their fun. You know Clint will take care of them"

I gave him a nod and watched as he got up to switch out the DVD's. I couldn't help but stare down at my phone and think of Eden. I was ready for this night to hurry up and be over with already.

Every once in a while, Steve or I would receive a random text message...either with a video or a photo that one of the girls had taken. The first time it happened, it had been a text message from Eden's phone to me with a photo of her and Brooke up on stage singing together.

For the next couple of hours, it went on and on...videos of them singing, photos of them making silly faces...each time me or Steve got a message, I started to feel a little better. They seemed to be having fun and staying safe in the process, just like I had requested.

It was nearly 11:00 and we had just started the third Rocky movie when Steve's phone rang. We both looked at each other in surprise before he reached for it.

"It's Brooke" he said with a silly grin on his face.

He pressed the button to answer and then put it on speakerphone so I could hear, "Hey Brooke" he said happily.

"Steve!" I heard Brooke giggle into the phone.

"Bucky's here with me and I have you on speakerphone" he said softly, almost as a warning.

I laughed to myself...I knew that was Steve's way of telling her to watch what she said in front of me. I definitely didn't need or want to hear their pillow talk.

"Bucky!" she screamed back.

"Hey Brooke" I said, sitting back and smiling, "You guys having fun?"

"We're having a blast! I made Eden sing Oops I Did it Again...again! Get it?" she said, "Cause, you know...she sang before and now she's done it again! At least she didn't fall down this time" she said, more to herself than into the phone for me or Steve to hear.

Steve tried to stifle a laugh, "Speaking of Eden...is she around? I'm sure Bucky would like to say hello to her"

I threw him a grateful look and he gave me a quick smile before looking back down at his phone for Brooke to answer.

"Her and Clint are at the bar getting us more drinks...and Jill went to the little girls room. So you two are just stuck with me" she said, hiccupping suddenly.

We listened to Brooke drunkenly babble on for a few minutes before Jill finally returned to the table. She had to get on the phone and say hi to both of us and was in the middle asking Steve what is was like to be a superhero when we heard a loud crash in the background.

"What the fuck was that? Who the hell is fighting?" I heard Brooke asking.

"Brooke, what's going on?" Steve asked, his eyes wide.

"Hold on babe, I think there's a bar fight breaking out" she slurred.

A full minute went by before she we heard her whisper to herself, "Oh shit!"

I couldn't take it anymore, "Brooke! Where's Eden? What the fuck is going on?" I demanded loudly.

"Uhh...Eden is kind of busy Bucky" she said. I heard a loud crash in the background and then cheering, "Let's just say she has her hands full right now and leave it at that"

Steve spoke up, "Where's Clint at Brooke...let us talk to him"

"Uhh, Clint's a little busy right now too" Brooke said, suddenly laughing and letting out a loud whistle and clapping.

"What are Clint and Eden doing Brooke?" I asked angrily, gritting my teeth in frustration.

She suddenly yelled out, "That's my girl! Beat his ass!"

"Brooke" I shouted, trying to get her attention.

"Hey, hey, hey! No need to shout Bucky boy" Brooke said laughing.

I threw my hands up in frustration and gave Steve a look, pleading to him with my eyes to get his girlfriend to give a straight answer.

"Brooke? Sweetie?" he said calmly. If I wasn't so anxious at the moment I would have laughed and given him hell for the "sweetie" comment but right now I wanted to know what the fuck was going on.

"Yes baby?" I heard her reply.

Steve couldn't help but smile, "Can you please tell us what's going on? Where are Clint and Eden?"

"Eden's going to be pissed if I tell you" Brooke said quietly.

"Please?" Steve asked again.

I heard Brooke sigh, "Well, because you asked so nicely...uhhh, let's see! Right now, Eden's beating the shit out of a couple of guys...and Clint...hmmm, where did he go?! OH! There he is! Now Clint's trying to drag her off of one of them"

My mouth dropped open, "What?" I roared.

"It's okay Bucky. Eden's totally got this..."

She stopped talking and I heard her gasp loudly into the phone. She was suddenly no longer talking to us, "...oh hell no! Hold my drink Jill...I said hold my fucking drink! NOW!"

I could hear Jill in the background telling Brooke to stay out of it and then she was shouting Clint's name. I ran my hands through my hair and then looked from Steve and then down to the phone, listening to the commotion on the other end.

We suddenly heard Brooke shouting, "Nobody lays their fucking hand on my friend you fucking piece of shit!"

_**What the fuck! I swear to God if someone has laid their hands on Eden, they're dead!**_

I heard a grunt of pain coming from someone, a male from the sound of it...more than likely it was whoever Brooke had been yelling at...I had a feeling she was doing more than just yelling at him at this point.

I felt only a little relief when I finally heard Eden's voice, "Back off Brooke, this asshole is mine!" I heard the sound of a fist making contact with flesh...over and over again.

Finally we heard Clint's voice, "Wow Eden! It's over...I think he's learned his lesson. Come on, let's get out of here"

"I gave him fair warning Clint...he went too fucking far..." Eden said between deep breaths. A few seconds passed before I heard her voice again, "...Brooke, who the fuck are you on the phone with?"

I heard Brooke let out a nervous giggle, "Umm..."

"Give me that" I heard Eden say. She must have snatched he phone away from Brooke and finally looked down to see the caller ID, "Steve?" she asked.

"Yeah it's me Eden" Steve spoke up after clearing his throat.

I heard Eden sigh, "Please tell me Bucky isn't there with you and that he didn't hear everything that just happened"

I was pacing around the room furiously, fists clenched tightly at my sides. I was pissed. She was supposed to be staying out of trouble, not getting involved in a fucking bar fight.

Steve looked over at me before replying, "Sorry Eden"

She let out a groan, "Damn"

I reached my hand out for the phone and stared Steve down until he finally handed it to me. I took it off speakerphone and walked out of the living room before speaking, "Eden?"

"Uh, hey baby" she said uncertainly.

"Don't hey baby me...what the fuck is going on?" I commanded.

"Nothing me and Clint couldn't handle...trust me" she said seriously.

"Trust you? You just got in a damn bar fight!" I yelled out.

I heard her chuckle, "...and I won!" she said, obviously a little proud of herself. I'm sure after I calmed down a little, I might be a little proud of her too but right now I was fuming.

"Eden!" I said in a warning tone.

"I'm fine Bucky...really" she said.

"What the fuck is Clint doing? He's supposed to be watching you three. You promised you would be careful...getting in a bar fight doesn't sound like you're being very careful." I replied.

"Trust me, Clint was doing exactly what you asked him to do...things just got a little out of hand and I had to come to his rescue" she said laughing.

I could hear Clint in the background say, "You wouldn't have had to come to my rescue if you had kept your mouth shut. Like I said earlier, you three are going to be the death of me"

"Eden" I said loudly to get her attention.

She let out a sigh, "Bucky, I love you but I have to go. We're about to get in the limo. I promise to behave the rest of the night"

I bit my tongue and didn't say anything...she realized I was angry... enough so that I might drive all the way to her hometown right now just to shake some sense into her.

"You promised Bucky..." she said carefully.

"...just like you promised to be careful..." I reminded her.

"I'm sorry baby...really I am. I don't want you mad at me and I really don't want to fight with you" she said solemnly "If it makes you feel better, we're done with bars for the rest of the night" she finished hopefully.

It didn't really make me feel better...the only way I was going to even sleep tonight was when her night out was over and she finally called me. No, scratch that! I'd only truly feel better once she was back in DC and home with me.

"I don't want to fight with you either Eden" I finally said.

"Are you mad?" she asked quietly.

"Fucking furious" I replied "...but we both know I'll get over it" I finally added.

I heard her let out a sigh of relief, "Sometimes I don't know if I deserve someone as great as you Bucky. Everyone is waiting on me, I have to go. I love you" she said quickly and the phone disconnected before I could say anything else.


	96. Chapter 96

** I have created an email address strictly dedicated to answering any and all questions you have about the story...anything you ever wondered about or suggestions of your own. The yahoo email address ID is ecorleyfanfic**

**Thanks for reading. I would love to hear everyone's thoughts on the direction my story is taking. Please Review!**

EDEN POV

That bar fight was going to happen; it was pretty much inevitable from the moment those guys entered. We had been enjoying the last bar of the night for nearly an hour. It was an out of the way place that an old friend of ours from school, Clay, was managing now. Clint and I had pretty much stopped drinking since we had left that first place, choosing only to sip on an occasional beer. He wanted to be completely alert if something happened. As for myself, I was trying to keep my promise to Bucky. He had asked me to stay out of trouble and I knew as long as I was sober, I would do just that. It didn't put a damper on the evening for me... Jill and Brooke drank more than enough for the two of us and I was having a blast watching them.

We had gone to a couple of different bars that night to drink, laugh, and dance the night away. Clint had been a good sport the whole evening, letting us have our fun with him. We didn't manage to get him on the dance floor but he did loosen up quite a bit. I think I was finally getting to see the real Clint Barton and I had to admit, I liked it. Halfway through the night, I began to feel a little bad for Clint...we weren't making his job very easy. Every time a guy would show too much interest in one of us, Clint would have to intervene and I knew it was getting tiresome. It didn't matter that the three of us were sitting with him...other guys would still come up and try to hit on one of us. At first all Clint had to do was give them a look, but the longer we stayed in one place, potential suitors would realize that Clint wasn't dating any of us and we were fair game. Little did they know, Clint took his job very seriously.

"Next time I go out with you girls, your all wearing fucking frocks" he scowled, glaring at the douchebag he had just caught ogling Brooke's cleavage as he walked by. The guy did a double take and looked like he was about to stop to talk to her but Clint spoke up before he had a chance, "Keep walking asshole" he said, motioning the guy away from our table before taking a sip of his beer.

The pervert didn't immediately walk away and his nerve suddenly pissed me off. I had craved the attention at the beginning of the night but now I just wanted to be left alone so I could enjoy time with my friends...preferably without having every guy check us out. I felt a flow of anger run threw me as I saw the cocky smile appear on the asshole's face. It was like fire on a flame and I felt a ripple of power flowing inside of me.

I pushed my chair back from the table, preparing to give the bastard a reason to walk away...Clint must have been thinking the same thing because he pushed his chair back at the exact same moment I did. The guy took one look at us and quickly walked away without looking back. Jill and Brooke roared in laughter as me and Clint looked at each other in surprise.

"What were you about to do?" Clint asked, grinning at me.

"Probably the same thing you were about to do" I replied, smiling back as I made myself comfortable again and attempted to let the rage ebb away.

Clint shook his head, "Bucky and Steve are completely clueless" he said. I raised my eyebrow at him and waited for him to finish, "I didn't need to come along to protect the three of you...I needed to come along to protect everyone else from YOU. Damn woman, I swear that you're just itching for a fight"

Jill threw her arm around Clint and chimed in, "Guess we don't need you after all Clint. We've got Eden the Warrior Princess here" Her and Brooke dissolved into a fit of giggles, both reaching for their drinks and taking huge gulps

I sat back and thought about it...honestly, I couldn't deny that what Clint was saying had some truth to it. Ever since my training session Friday, I had longed to feel that rush of strength again. The power I had felt taking down that asshole Marston was still fresh on my mind.

Clint noticed my silence and cocked his head at me curiously as he observed me. After several minutes, he looked over at Jill and Brooke to smile, "You girls look like you're almost ready for another round of drinks" He stood up and locked his eyes on me, "You mind giving me a hand Eden?" he said, nodding towards the bar.

I stared at him for several moments before letting out a sigh and standing up from my seat. I knew I was probably in for a lecture from him.

_**Great Eden! You better get your shit together or Clint is going to tattle to Bucky on you. **_

_**But if feels so GOOD! **_

I made my way to the bar with Clint close on my heels. Clay gave me a smile when he saw me step up and asked what I wanted. I ordered another round of drinks for Brooke and Jill. I felt Clint's eyes on me when I asked for a shot for myself.

I turned my back and leaned up against the bar so that I could watch the room. My two friends were still at the table laughing as they took selfie's with their cell phones. It made me smile to see the two of them having so much fun. I saw Jill leave the table and head towards the bathroom while Brooke pulled out her phone. Clint ordered himself a shot too before turning around and scooting closer to me so only I could hear him.

"You want to tell me what's going on? What's with the sudden need to prove you're the biggest badass in the room?" he said.

I heard him but I was trying to find the words to explain myself when the door to the bar slammed open hard. My eyes landed on the group of guys now entering the bar...the six of them looked like they had already had a long night of partying. The leers they were giving all the women they were passing as they stumbled their way to the bar made that rush of infuriation rise in me again. The leader was a tall man who had to be in his late twenties. He actually wasn't bad looking but the arrogant look on his face made my skin crawl for some reason.

_**Looks like trouble Eden...this could be FUN!**_

_**You promised Bucky you'd behave!**_

I heard Clay groan in annoyance as he sat our drinks down, "Damn, not these guys again"

I turned to face him again, "Friends of yours?"

He scoffed, "More like troublemakers. They come here every Saturday night trying to start shit" he said, lowering his voice as they approached. He stepped away from us to head down the bar to take the drink orders for the loud group of men now invading the bar stools to my left.

I glanced over at Clint with a sudden eagerness in me and he shook his head at me, "Time to go" he said, staring down the six men now laughing loudly just a few feet away from me.

I gave him what I knew was a wicked smile, "I haven't had my drink yet" I said calmly. I stopped reaching for my shot glass when I heard the next words out of his mouth.

"Eden..." he warned, lips tightening as he glanced behind me at the men, "...get your ass off that stool now"

"I'll go when I'm good and fucking ready and not a second sooner" I shot back a little louder than I intended. I was pushing it...I knew Clint would do whatever he thought was necessary to keep me "safe". I wouldn't put it past him to snatch me up out of my seat and drag me away from the bar.

_**What the fuck has gotten into you Eden...quit giving Clint such a hard time. **_

I heard a whistle and masculine laugh behind me and I glanced over my shoulder to see the leader of the asshole pack had taken notice of me. I let my eyes roam over the rest of his group...the other five were just as drunk as he was and were now all grinning at me, letting their eyes roam over my body. I turned my head to face the bar again but saw Clint's body stiffen next to me as the man approached.

"Well, you like the perfect ending to my night darling" I heard him say as he came to lean against the counter next to me. He was too close and it made the hair on the back of my neck stand up.

I reached out for my shot again and slid it towards myself, "Go fuck yourself" I said in an entirely composed tone.

His buddies heard my retort and a loud boom of laughter broke out from behind him. Instead of getting angry or embarrassed he turned towards his friends and said, "Can you believe this bitch?"

The moment he let that "bitch" slip from his lips was the moment I knew it was going to happen. He was too drunk and I was too eager for a fight. I stood up from my stool and faced the asshole head on, one hand on my hip.

"The only little bitch I see is the one standing in front of me" I spat back.

This time when his friends started laughing and howling, he didn't look so amused. Instead he took another step, invading my personal space and sneered at me. My brain was screaming out at me, warning me to just shut up and let it go but I just couldn't do it.

"I think you need to learn your place little girl" he said angrily.

"Oh really? Where exactly do you think my place is?" I asked, giving him my brightest smile.

I heard one of his friends laugh and call out, "Tell her Brent...better yet, show her"

I think the smile threw him off a little but upon hearing his friend, he quickly regained his composure. Brent gave me a sly smile before pointing to the ground in front of him with one hand, "Right there, on your knees" With his other hand, he reached down and grabbed his crotch before giving me another leering glance. His friends starting clapping and shouting his name loudly again which made him turn away and start throwing high five's to his buddies.

When he turned back towards me I said, "I'm warning you, I'm not the person you want to fuck with tonight...so back the fuck off!"

He leaned in closer, "Oh, I think you're exactly the kind of girl I want to fuck"

Clint must have sensed what was coming and I knew he was trying to stay calm in order to diffuse the situation. If Bucky was here, he would have started kicking the guy's ass the moment he started talking to me. Clint at least tried to give the guy a chance to back off, but I knew that last comment was more than enough to set him off.

He stepped up beside me and laid his hand on my shoulder, "Keep your mouth shut and I'll handle this" Clint was right about being overprotective of the few friends he had...the dark look in his eyes was one I had never seen before.

The asshole didn't even flinch when he saw Clint step up next to me with a furious expression on his face. Brent only laughed loudly when Clint said, "That's no way to talk to a lady...apologize! Now!"

"Or what?"

"Or I'm going to make you apologize to her" Clint said through gritted teeth. I saw the muscles in his arms tighten...my eyes went back and forth between the two. If a fight was about to break out, I was going to be ready for it.

Brent turned his back on Clint and laughed loudly at his friends, "Can you believe this guy?" His friends were cheering him on and I'm sure that's what gave him the courage to do what he did next. He spun back around and raised his arm to punch Clint in the face...unfortunately he didn't know who he was fucking with. Clint caught his arm and jerked it behind his back, causing the drunken man to cry out in pain.

"I'm waiting" Clint said calmly. When Brent still didn't say anything, Clint twisted his arm tighter and he let out another squeal.

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry" he panted out, his eyes scrunched up in pain. I heard the guy's pathetic apology but I didn't look down at him. I was too busy looking at his group of friends who were now watching the scene unravel. I didn't like the looks that they were now giving Clint...6 against 1 wasn't a fair fight...even if you are an Avenger.

_**It's not 6 against 1...it's 6 against 2.**_

Clint released his arm and pushed him away. Brent stumbled into a bar stool and a couple of his friends took a step forward to keep him from falling to the floor. I took a moment to look back at the table we had previously occupied and noticed Jill had returned and her and Brooke were talking on the phone to someone.

Clint turned to me, an annoyed expression on his face as he nodded his head in the direction of my drink. I stuck my tongue out at him and finally grabbed the shot glass and threw it back, grimacing as I felt the burning liquid slosh down my throat. I glanced behind Clint and saw the Brent composing himself and throwing daggers at Clint's back with his eyes.

_**This is it Eden...you know what's coming.**_

I smiled to myself when the old jukebox in the corner started playing Pour Some Sugar on Me by Def Leppard.

_**Well, I do always fight better when I have some good music playing.**_

The tension at the bar was thick and I saw other patrons were stepping away from us, staring in shock at what was unraveling before their very eyes. I glanced up at Clay and saw him looking nervously back and forth between all of us. He gave me a weak smile when he noticed me looking and I mouthed the word "Sorry"

I don't know if I was apologizing for what had just happened or for what I knew was about to happen in 5...4...3...2...1.

With a roar, Brent turned and swung his fist at Clint. Clint was expecting the punch...I just don't think he was expecting all 5 of his friends to step forward at the same time to help. A moment after Clint turned and blocked the punch aimed for his face, two of Brent's friends tackled him to the ground, knocking a couple of barstools over in the process.

_**Oh hell no! No one touches my friend and gets away with it!**_

The two friends had managed to get Clint on his back while their buddy leaned over and tried to take a cheap shot.

"Hey! Asshole!" I shouted to get his attention. Brent's fist was hovering midair and he looked shocked when I closed the distance between us and kicked him in the face, knocking him back onto his ass. Clint was still scrambling to his feet when I turned towards one of the assholes that had tackled him to the floor. I heard him call out my name but it was too late, I had already reared my fist back and punched the guy across the face.

Brent's friends dove in and the fight was on...the remaining four men threw themselves at Clint while I pummeled the one I had punched in the face. He started shouting for one of his friends to help him, "Get this crazy bitch off of me Mike" I heard him yell out. I glanced up and saw "Mike" look over at me and hesitate...he was the second guy who had tackled Clint. He looked like he didn't like the idea of hitting a woman.

_**Wow! A gentleman! **_

The guy I was currently standing over bucked beneath me and I reared back and threw another punch at him. I let out a gasp of pain when I felt fingers tangle in my hair and yank me upright.

_**So much for being a gentleman!**_

I threw my elbow back into Mike's stomach and heard him grunt in pain. He released the hold he had on my hair and I turned to kick him in the stomach. Once he doubled over, I threw a right hook and he fell to the ground grabbing at his midsection and moaning in pain.

I turned around to find Clint and saw two guys already on the ground, rolling around in pain. He was trading blows with a big guy who actually looked like he knew what he was doing. I heard the song on the jukebox end and I couldn't help but laugh at the next song that started playing, Hit me With Your Best Shot by Pat Benatar.

Clint gave the guy a hard left hook and then looked over at me like I was crazy. I pointed at the jukebox and he listened to the song for a moment and groaned when he realized why I had been chuckling.

"What!? Even you have to admit that's funny" I said, throwing a jab at one of Brent's friends who had also grown enough balls to try and hit me.

I saw Clint roll his eyes at me and then seconds later he got slammed from behind by the burly guy he had been fighting with previously.

I didn't have a chance to see what happened to him after that...another guy came at me and I was once again dodging blows. This guy also seemed to know a few moves and for the first time since the bar fight started, I actually had to put some effort into it.

I ducked a blow from him and slammed my fist into his stomach. He recovered quickly and tried to hit me again, I blocked it with my left arm and threw punch with my right.

"That's my girl! Beat his ass!" I heard Brooke shouting. I looked over to see her standing not far away from the bar, her phone in one hand and a drink in the other. I tore my gaze off of her as Brent finally came into my view. I now had him and one of his friends standing on either side of me...neither looked like they had a problem hitting a woman.

My initial kick at the beginning of the bar fight had caused his nose to start bleeding so when he lunged at me, I jabbed him in the same spot. He stepped back and grabbed his nose, yelling out in pain. Knowing that he was taken care of for the moment, I turned towards his friend and grabbed him by the collar. I pulled him closer to me and hit him hard in the stomach...once, twice, and then a third time. I was just about to lay a punch across his face when I felt strong arms pulling me back. I still had my hands twisted around the guy's shirt, holding him close to me.

I struggled for a moment but then heard Clint's voice in my ear, "It's me Eden...stop!"

I let go of the guy's shirt and turned towards Clint...he had a small scuff on his right cheek but other than that he looked fine. I was breathing hard, trying to catch my breath...the adrenaline was still pumping in me and I couldn't help but smile. I was a little surprised when Clint shook his head and smiled back at me, "You're enjoying this aren't you?"

I didn't have a chance to answer him. Somebody suddenly slammed into me and my back hit the bar hard. I bounced off and stumbled into one of the barstools, hitting my head in the process...I managed to grab the counter and steady myself. I looked around for Clint and saw him tussling with the only other guy who was still standing...the burly guy he had been fighting earlier.

I could hear Brooke shouting, "...oh hell no! Hold my drink Jill...I said hold my fucking drink! NOW!" I looked in her direction and saw her thrust her glass into Jill's hands and begin storming towards the fight. Jill started yelling at her, "Brooke, get your ass back here...stay out of it, you're going to get hurt" I saw the worry in Jill's eyes and she started yelling for Clint, hoping he would intervene and keep Brooke from getting hurt" She didn't realize that Clint was a little busy at the moment.

_**SHIT!**_

The back of a hand suddenly connected with my cheek and I fell back into the counter top again. I raised my face to see Brent in front of me sneering at me. He slapped me across the face again but it was half assed and barely stung.

I stepped up and kneed him in the crotch, causing him to fall back on to the floor.

"Nobody lays their fucking hand on my friend you fucking piece of shit" I heard Brooke shout as she finally reached Brent who was still lying on the ground and started kicking him in the stomach...for some reason she still had her phone clutched tightly in her hand.

While Brent was distracted, I looked around for Clint and saw he had his guy backed up against the bar top. He didn't see the other guy who was now coming up behind him with a broken beer bottle in his hand. I pushed myself away from the bar and ran at him...he saw me coming and dropped the broken bottle in shock. I launched myself onto his back and wrapped my arms around his neck, squeezing tightly until I felt him start to sink to the floor. I let go before I completely choked him out and he was left gasping for air on the ground.

I made my way over to where Brooke was still kicking Brent in the stomach...it was quite a sight to see my red headed friend using her 4 inch heels as a weapon.

"Back off Brooke, this asshole is mine!" I said, pushing her aside and reaching down to grab Brent's shirt and pull his body towards my waiting fist. I got about half a dozen good shots in before I felt arms wrap around my waist and yank me up.

"Wow Eden! It's over...I think he's learned his lesson. Come on, let's get out of here" I heard Clint say.

I bent over trying to catch my breath, "I gave him fair warning Clint...he went too fucking far"

I watched as Brent turned on his side and moaned out in pain. I scanned the area for any other threats and noticed the other 5 men had all been put down. When I glanced up at the bar, Clay had a huge smile on his face...one full of awe.

I looked over at Brooke and saw that damn phone still in her hand, the light on the screen was on so I knew someone was on the other end.

_**FUCK!**_

"...Brooke, who the fuck are you on the phone with?" I asked.

She let out an uneasy giggle, "Ummm..."

"Give me that" I said, snatching the phone out of her hand and looking down at the caller ID: Steve

"Steve?" I asked cautiously.

I heard him clear his throat, "Yeah it's me Eden"

_**FUCK! FUCK! FUCK!**_

I had my fingers crossed when I let out a sigh and said, "Please tell me Bucky isn't there with you and that he didn't hear everything that just happened"

"Sorry Eden"

_**I'm dead. Bucky is going to kill me! **_

"Damn" I grumbled.

There was silence for a moment and then I heard the very angry voice of my boyfriend, "Eden?" I knew he was furious and had a right to be. I had promised him I would be careful tonight and I don't think he would consider getting into a bar fight as "staying safe".

I didn't know exactly what to say and felt like an idiot when I finally said, "Uh, hey baby"

I flinched when I heard him say, "Don't hey baby me...what the fuck is going on?" he demanded.

I looked around the bar at the six guys now lying on the ground, surrounded by overturned bar stools. "Nothing me and Clint couldn't handle...trust me" I said seriously. It was true...me and Clint had done just fine...better than fine in fact.

I pulled the phone away from my ear when I heard him yell into it, "Trust you? You just got in a damn bar fight!"

I looked around the bar again and let out a little laugh, "...and I won!" I said proudly.

Apparently Bucky was not amused or impressed, at least not at the moment. I understood his anger and I felt a little ashamed of myself for what had just happened. I also had to admit, that had been the most fun and excitement I'd had in...well...in forever! I secretly wished he had been there to see it.

"Eden!" he exclaimed, his voice still full of anger.

"I'm fine Bucky...really" I assured him.

"What the fuck is Clint doing? He's supposed to be watching you three. You promised you would be careful...getting into a bar fight doesn't sound like you're being very careful"

Clint now had me by the arm and was dragging me out of the bar with Jill and Brooke following closely behind us. He kept glancing back to make sure that none of the men were following us and that the two girls were safe.

"Trust me, Clint was doing exactly what you asked him to do...things just got a little out of hand and I had to come to his rescue" I said. I started laughing when Clint's face jerked in my direction.

He rolled his eyes at me but was smiling when he said, "You wouldn't have had to come to my rescue if you had kept your mouth shut. Like I said, earlier, you three are going to be the death of me" He turned around and glared at Jill and Brooke when they started laughing.

I jerked out of Clint's grasp and pointed at the phone. He knew I wanted some privacy so I could talk to Bucky and nodded his head. I hung back a bit and smiled when I saw Brooke and Jill wrap their arms around Clint's waist and drag him towards the limo. I started following them, keeping just a bit of distance between us so I could still talk with Bucky.

"Eden" I heard Bucky yell into the phone again.

"Bucky, I love you but I have to go. We're about to get into the limo. I promise to behave the rest of the night" I said. All I heard on the other end was dead silence...he was fuming, too angry to even speak. I knew he was worried about me and I had the sudden fear that he was planning on driving the entire way here as soon as I hung up the phone with him.

"You promised Bucky..." I reminded him.

He finally spoke up, "...just like you promised to be careful"

Ugh, there it was...that horrible guilty feeling in the pit of my stomach. I had every good intention of being careful, even resorting to not drinking...but the need to feel that rush of power had overwhelmed me.

_**I really have to get that shit in check!**_

"I'm sorry baby...really I am. I don't want you mad at me and I really don't want to fight with you" I said.

I meant every word...I hated the thought that he was angry with me...I hated that I had made him worry...and I absolutely hated to fight with him.

"If it makes you feel better, we're done with bars for the rest of the night" I added.

He said nothing for several moments and I bit my lip nervously. I let out a little sigh of relief when he said, "I don't want to fight with you either Eden"

Clint, Brooke, and Jill were all climbing into the limo and I was only a few feet away from them. I saw Clint looking at me curiously.

I turned away from the limo and spoke quietly into the phone, "Are you mad?"

My heart sank when he said, "Fucking furious" I was about to start apologizing again when he added, "...but we both know I'll get over it"

I felt such a huge sense of relief at hearing those words. It suddenly made me miss him terribly. I wouldn't feel better about this entire thing until I could look him in the eye and see that he wasn't mad at me...I needed to feel his arms around me to know that everything was okay...for now, I settled for just hearing him say it.

"Sometimes I don't know if I deserve someone as great as you Bucky. Everyone is waiting on me, I have to go. I love you" I said quickly and then pushed the end button.

I was very ready to finish this night and then make my way home to Bucky.

Clint had gotten out of the limo and was standing by the door when I walked up. He patted me on the shoulder, "You okay?"

I nodded my head, "Yeah"

He started to say something else but I held up my hand, "Really Clint, I'm fine. Let's just try to enjoy the rest of the night, ok?"

He nodded his head and then reached out to pull me close to him, wrapping his arms around me in a hug. I owed a lot to this man...he had taught me to fight and take care of myself. He was my friend and I took comfort in knowing that he cared about me.

I laughed when he pulled away and said, "Bucky's going to beat my ass when I get back"

It was my turn to pat him on the back, "I told you earlier, I'll protect you from big bad Bucky"

Once Clint and I had gotten into the limo and settled into the seat across from Jill and Brooke, we headed to our next location. Jill and Clint both looked surprised when the limo stopped in front of the tattoo shop. It stayed open really late and Brooke and I had called the owner earlier that day and set an appointment for tonight. It was the same place where we had come after graduation to get our first tattoos together. It didn't take nearly as much time to convince Jill to say yes as it did when we were 18. Apparently she had been contemplating getting another one for some time and already knew what she wanted.

While she got a Koi fish tattooed on her shoulder, Brooke and I started flipping through pictures trying to decide what we wanted. Clint was no help...he kept laughing and pointing out ridiculous tattoos.

Brooke finally chose a design she liked and decided to get it tattooed on her foot: An anchor with the words "I REFUSE TO SINK"

While the two of them got worked on, Clint and I sat side by side on the couch in the waiting area continuing to flip through the pages for ideas. I had been thinking about adding to my dandelion tattoo for some time. I wanted to add more seeds across my back that morphed into music notes, spreading all the way to my other shoulder blade.

Clint liked the idea and encouraged me to go with it. An hour later, the three of us were once again standing in front of the tattoo place getting our pictures taken. Jill and I were smiling over our shoulders while Clint had Brooke in his arms, laughing while she thrust her foot at the camera.

We piled back into the limo one last time to head to our very last destination. This was a special one for the three of us...it was a place we had spent a lot of time together as kids. When Robert pulled to a stop, he got out of the limo and opened the door for us. I saw Jill tear up a little bit when she realized where we were. The park had always been the place we had ended up at after a long night. I smiled as I thought back to the story Brooke had told Bucky and Steve only a few weeks ago about the time they thought I had a concussion and had drunkenly dragged me to this very same park.

Robert handed me the bag containing the items I had requested he pick up for us while he waited for us to get done at the tattoo place.

As we piled out of the limo, Clint looked over at me questioningly, "A park? Why are we here?"

As the four of us walked across the grass towards the swings, we filled him in on why this place was so special to us...Brooke once again had to recount the story of my terrible first experience with alcohol and the "concussion" that followed. The four of us finally reached the swings and we each took a seat on one. I opened the bag Robert had given me and pulled out the bottle of strawberry wine and plastic cups.

"Is that strawberry wine?" Jill asked with a laugh.

"Of course" I said, passing them each a cup. Jill's favorite country song was Strawberry Wine and when the three of us would come home from college, we use to buy a bottle and sit in the park singing it while we drank.

I poured some wine in each of their glasses and then took a seat on my swing. Clint sat and laughed at us as we sang the song at the top of our lungs several times. It was nearly 3:00am before we finished the bottle. We finally made our way back to the limo and had Robert drive us back to Jill's house. All in all, the evening was a great success. Jill was exhausted by the time we got home and quickly gave the three of us big hugs before stumbling off to bed. Brooke and I were able to convince Clint to crash on the couch so we didn't have to drive him back to the karaoke place to pick up his truck. While Brooke went and got ready for bed, I took a seat in the living room to talk some more with Clint.

I told him what Bucky had said to me on the phone after the fight and he said the same thing Bucky had said, "...he'll get over it"

"Bucky loves you Eden...I don't think there is much that you could do that he wouldn't be able to forgive" he said, laying back on the couch and putting his hands behind his head.

He let out a deep sigh, "I envy the guy" he said softly.

I sat up a little straighter and looked over at him curiously, waiting for him to elaborate. He noticed he had my attention and continued, "He was lucky enough to meet you Eden. Do you know how rare it is to find someone like you? You know every bad thing he has ever done and you still love him, despite everything. The life we live is hard and it's not easy to find love...but he managed to do it. I guess it kind of gives me hope that one day I might be able to find someone too"

I gave him a smile before standing up and walking over to crouch down beside him, "It's going to happen...and she'll be a damn lucky woman too" I gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and told him goodnight before heading to the spare bedroom. Brooke was already snoring in the bed so I tiptoed into the bathroom to change and wash up. Once I was finished, I grabbed my phone off the bathroom counter and stared at it. It was nearly 4 in the morning and I hadn't called Bucky yet. I had promised to phone him when our night was over. I bit my lip and decided to text him first just to see if he was awake.

Eden: We just made it back home. Are you still awake?

I smiled when not more than 5 seconds later, my phone started ringing and I saw it was him calling.


	97. Chapter 97

** I have created an email address strictly dedicated to answering any and all questions you have about the story...anything you ever wondered about or suggestions of your own. The yahoo email address ID is ecorleyfanfic**

EDEN POV

"Hey Bucky" I answered the phone quickly, eager to hear his voice after my long night out.

"...Hey..." he said softly.

My smile faded as soon as I heard his voice. I don't know what I was thinking. The last thing he had told me on the phone earlier was that he would get over it...maybe it was foolish to hope that he would get over it quickly. Unfortunately, it didn't seem like that was going to be the case.

He sounded tired, which was to be expected so late at night...well technically, so early in the morning. I couldn't be sure how much was pure exhaustion versus sheer worrying. I also detected a hint of annoyance in his voice which just added to the guilt I was already feeling.

_**Damn Eden! You just couldn't control yourself, could you?**_

"...umm, we just got back...so I thought I would let you know...I mean, I promised I would call you...so you didn't worry...I just..." I finally stopped babbling and closed my mouth. I kept hoping he would say something but he remained silent on the phone and it made me more and more worried.

"You promised me a lot of things..." I heard him mumble back.

I inwardly cringed at his words, "...about earlier...I'm really sor..."

He finally interjected and there was a new emotion present in his voice that cut me like a knife, "Eden!"

He didn't shout it. He didn't even raise his voice...but that one word was full of anger.

"Yes?" I said quietly.

"I'm really tired and honestly, I'm still really pissed off at you. I don't think it's a good idea for us to talk right now" he said.

I gasped quietly, flinching at harshness of his tone. Bucky must have realized he had hurt my feelings but any guilt he felt about it was outweighed by his anger about what had happened earlier.

I heard him give a deep sigh before he went on, "Goodnight Eden"

Before I could get a single word out, I heard a click and looked down at the phone to see he had hung up. I swallowed the huge lump in my throat and closed my eyes, willing the nauseous feeling in my stomach to go away.

I glanced at the phone, debating on whether or not to text and tell him to at least say "I love you" Eventually I just decided against it. Bucky had a right to be angry with me and I figured I deserved to deal with the guilt for another day until I saw him.

_**I'll make it better as soon as I get home. **_

I clutched my phone tightly in my hand and flipped the light off in the bathroom before making my way into bed. Brooke was still snoring lightly when I crawled in and turned onto my side facing away from her. I lay in bed for a long time thinking about what I was going to say to Bucky when I saw him tomorrow. I wasn't past getting on my knees and begging for forgiveness but I knew it wouldn't come to that...he had said it himself, he would get over it. I just needed to give him some time.

After a few restless hours of sleep, mostly spent tossing and turning, I got out of bed. After taking a long, hot shower, I put on my bra and panties before turning to check my reflection in the mirror. I couldn't help but smile as I admired my new tattoo...it was exactly what I had wanted. I was twisting around to get a better look when I noticed the large bruise on my lower back.

_**Shit! Where the hell did that come from? It'll take days for that to fade. There's no way Bucky won't notice it. **_

I thought back to the bar fight and remembered how Brent had slammed into me. I had hit my back on the bar pretty hard. I took a deep breath and reached back to touch the ugly bruise. I flinched at the sharp pain I felt as my fingertips dug in.

_**Damn!**_

I tentatively reached up to my head and touched the spot where I had hit my head on the barstool. There was some tenderness and a little swelling. I leaned into the mirror for a closer look and saw another bruise...fortunately, it was half hidden by my hair. If I was lucky, Bucky might not even notice.

_**Yeah right! **_

I glanced down at the counter top where my phone was laying. I had promised to call Bucky every night AND each morning but after last night I wasn't sure what to do. I honestly didn't know if he wanted to hear from me and I didn't think I could bare a repeat of our conversation from last night. In the end, I decided against it...Bucky needed time to cool down and I didn't want to push him. Clint was still here watching over us and Bucky knew I was due to come home this afternoon.

I tiptoed out of the bathroom and through the bedroom to make my way into the living room. Clint's head popped up when he heard the click of the door as I shut it behind me. His hair was still disheveled from last night and I had to stifle a laugh.

"Good morning. Did I wake you?" I asked as I made my way over to him. He sat up on the couch and moved his feet so I could sit down on the other end. He reached down to pick up his shirt off the floor and slip it over his head before running his fingers through his hair.

He yawned, "Nope, I've been awake for a little while. Just been lying here waiting on you three to get your lazy asses up. Which one of you women is in charge of breakfast around here?"

I grabbed the throw pillow from the floor and chunked it at him, hitting him square in the face. I let out a small chuckle at the surprised look on his face.

"Damn woman, it was a joke!" he said, throwing the pillow back and smiling when I ducked. He looked at his watch, "I actually didn't expect any of you to be awake this early. How much sleep did you even get Eden? 4 hours?"

I slumped back on the couch and rubbed my temples, "Not even that much" I said quietly. I knew I was going to pay for that lack of sleep later. I would sleep better once I had smoothed things over with Bucky.

I saw Clint out of the corner of my eye watching me warily, waiting for me to continue. He knew something was wrong...the Hawkeye saw everything, especially right through me. When I didn't say anything, he finally spoke up, "You want to talk about it?"

In my opinion, one of the best things about Clint is that he is a great listener. He sat there while I told him about my conversation with Bucky last night. He didn't take sides but even he looked surprised at hearing what Bucky had said and how he had ended the conversation. He offered his advice and left it at that. I told him how guilty I felt about what had happened at the bar and apologized to him. I knew I had put Clint in a tough situation last night. When I explained the crazy urge I'd had to prove myself and feel that rush of power again, Clint had simply nodded his head and said he understood. We spent the rest of the morning talking about everything and afterwards I felt much better.

Brooke and Jill finally woke up and showered and dressed so we could go out and have brunch. While we ate, we talked about the fun we'd had last night. When the bar fight came up, I could see Brooke tense up a bit. She tried to apologize for her part in Bucky finding out but I quickly shushed her. I wasn't mad at her...she couldn't have known what was going to happen. I tried to apologize to Jill for almost ruining her bachelorette party but she just laughed it off, telling me she had enjoyed watching me and Clint kick some ass.

Once we paid the bill, we drove Clint back to the karaoke bar where he had left his truck last night. After a quick hug from Brooke and a promise to Jill that he would try to attend her wedding next weekend, he got in his truck to head back to D.C. While Jill and Brooke piled back into Brooke's Mustang, I stepped over to Clint's door to have a few last words with him. His window was down and I saw him watching the two girls getting into the car with a small smile on his face.

He turned to me, "Well, I have to admit, this is probably the most interesting job I've been sent on"

I faked a pout, "Is that all we were to you Barton? A job?"

He let out a laugh and shook his head "Hardly...the three of you are something else entirely. I had a lot of fun. Thanks for letting me tag along"

I laughed, "Well we didn't really have a choice, did we? Is was either that or have you stalking us all night"

He shrugged his shoulders, "Joining in was definitely better than having to stalk you three all night. Truthfully, I don't know how Steve and Bucky deal with you two. You and Brooke are almost too much trouble"

I punched him hard in the shoulder and laughingly said, "Asshole"

He feigned a hurt look, "Hey! That's no way to treat your bodyguard. I'll remember that hit tomorrow at training" he said, glaring at me.

Brooke honking her horn drew my attention away from Clint and I saw her waving her hand out the window to me. I knew she was ready to pack up and get back home to see Steve. Normally, I would be in just as much of a rush but today I was torn. Part of me was ready to hurry home and fix things with Bucky but the other part was worried about the "talk" we would have to have when I got there.

"I guess I better get going. Thanks again Clint. Not just for tagging along...but for everything else too" I said quietly.

He nodded his head, "Not a problem. Do me a favor and try not to get in any trouble before you make it home. I'm already on Bucky's shit list as it is"

I crossed my hands over my chest and smiled, "I already told you Clint, I'll take care of big bad Bucky...besides, he can't say you didn't do your job. Nothing bad happened" Once I saw the look on his face I added, "Fine, fine...nothing too bad happened. You know, the two of us actually make a pretty damn good team"

He let out a loud laugh, "You know, I was thinking the exact same thing last night. You did good last night...I'm proud of you"

He had looked down to turn the key in the ignition to start his truck so he didn't see the smile appear on my face. It faded slowly when he added, "If Bucky was there, he would have been proud too. Well, that is if he would have managed to stand still for more than 5 seconds to watch you in action."

I swallowed hard and nodded my head, knowing he was right. Bucky would never have sat back and watched me take on Brent. He would only ever hear of how well I did from Clint and that would just have to be enough.

"Thanks Clint, I'll see you in the morning for training" I said, taking a step back from the window.

He gave me a quick nod and motioned me towards Brooke's Mustang, "Text me when you guys leave and when you get home"

He rolled his eyes when I saluted him and said, "Yes sir"

I made my way over to the car and gave him a short wave as he pulled out of the parking lot and onto the street. It was already 2:00pm by the time we got back to Jill's so Brooke and I decided to pack up and head home too. We both gave Jill a quick hug before loading up the car to leave. We would be headed right back on Friday with Bucky and Steve to attend the rehearsal dinner before the wedding late Saturday afternoon.

The moment we hit the highway, my lack of sleep last night started to kick in and I felt my eyes growing heavy. The second I attempted to lay my head back on the seat rest to close my eyes, Brooke reached forward and flipped on some music. I opened one eye and looked over at her with what I hope was a look serious enough to make her turn it off...it didn't work. Brooke didn't like silence during a car ride...hell, she didn't like silence period. I closed my eyes again and tried to ignore the music but my dear friend was relentless. She purposefully started singing along loudly and off key, smiling wide when she saw me open look over at her in exasperation. I was trying really hard not to laugh as she started to sing Born to be Wild.

**Get your motor runnin'**

**Head out on the highway**

**Looking for adventure**

**In whatever comes our way**

**Yeah, darlin'**

**Gonna make it happen**

**Take the world in a love embrace**

**Fire all of your guns at once**

**And explode into space**

As she sang, she kept looking over at me, dancing in her seat and beating on her steering wheel to the beat. I finally rolled my eyes and started singing the next verse, sitting up in my seat and grabbing my cell phone from the console to use as a microphone. She was giggling as I joined in on her fun.

**I like smoke and lightnin'**

**Heavy metal thunder**

**Racing in the wind**

**And the feeling that I'm under**

**Yeah, darlin'**

**Gonna make it happen**

**Take the world in a love embrace**

**Fire all of your guns at once**

**And explode into space**

Brooke was now shaking her head wildly, letting her hair fly around as she exaggerated the words of the song. We started singing the chorus together loudly.

**Like a true nature's child**

**We were born**

**Born to be wild**

**We can climb so high**

**We never wanna die**

**Born to be wild**

**Born to be wild**

Brooke dissolved into giggles as I started using my hands to mimic the motions of playing the drums. We finally quieted down and just enjoyed the rest of the song. I looked over at her and smiled, shaking my head at her.

She shrugged her shoulders at me, "The song seemed appropriate she said" motioning to the highway in front of us, "I thought you might need a laugh...you seemed kind of down at lunch"

I nodded my head but didn't offer any explanation as to why. Brooke isn't a fool though; she knew it had to do with Bucky being upset about what had happened at the bar. I finally broke down and told her what happened last night, which only resulted in her trying to apologize once again.

"I guess you guys are scheduled for a serious talk when we get back, huh?" she said.

I groaned and nodded my head, "I'm definitely not looking forward to it"

Brooke kept her eyes on the road but she reached over and patted my leg, "Bucky won't stay mad at you for long" She pulled her hand away and placed it back on the steering wheel, "Besides...I fully plan to tell him how fucking amazing you were when we get back"

I laughed loudly and reached for my cell phone, suddenly remembering I needed to text Clint and let him know we had left. After texting him, I scrolled down to Bucky's name and debated on whether to text him or not.

Brooke spoke up, "How about when we get back, Steve and I come over to your place to hang out? We can give you and Bucky a little time to talk before we head over. Maybe I can help smooth things over...I mean, I was there after all...I can back you up"

I thought about it. I knew Bucky and I needed to have the talk but I was also dreading how things were going to be afterwards. I knew with Brooke and Steve there, it would help with some of the tension between Bucky and me. Hanging out with them might actually help Bucky relax and get over it a little faster. I nodded my head in agreement and watched as she reached for her phone to text Steve and let him know.

I looked back down at my own phone to text Bucky.

Eden: Hey, just wanted to let you know we are on our way home.

It was only a few moments later that I got a response back from him.

Bucky: Ok

_**Shit! One word answers from Bucky are never good.**_

I was hoping for a little more from him.

Eden: Do you mind if Steve and Brooke come over tonight to hang out?

I bit my lip nervously as I waited for him to respond. I was hoping that he wouldn't catch on to the fact that I only wanted them to come over to keep things not so uncomfortable between us.

Bucky: That's fine.

I waited for a few moments, hoping that he would add something. When I got nothing, I finally put the phone down and looked over at Brooke, forcing a smile on my face.

"Bucky said that's fine. Just give us like an hour or so before you guys head over." I said quietly.

She nodded her head and reached for the radio again, knowing that I didn't want to talk about it anymore. I saw her smile as she turned on the CD she had previously been playing. The next few songs were all favorites of mine but a very eclectic mix. The Bad Boys Theme Song, Shake Ya Tailfeather, Whistle by Flo rida, on and on the songs went.

I sang along with her on all of them before finally asking, "Where did you get this Cd from?"

She grinned at me, "I burned it this morning from Jill's laptop while you were packing your bags. All your favorites for the ride home" When she saw my small smile she continued, "You looked like you needed some cheering up music"

Little things like that made me love Brooke all the more. We spent the rest of the car ride going through the entire CD, singing loudly and laughing. For a couple of hours, I was able to stop worrying about Bucky being mad at me and just enjoy myself.

As we got closer and closer to home, the nervous feeling started to grow again and I felt my smile slowly fading. When Brooke finally pulled up at my apartment building I felt that familiar nauseous feeling in my stomach. It was nearly 6 and already dark outside. I looked out the window and up at one of the windows of my apartment to see a light on...I knew Bucky was home and waiting on me.

I sat staring at the building for a few moments before Brooke finally said, "Time to grow a pair Eden and go fix shit with your boyfriend"

I rolled my eyes at her crassness and reached behind me to grab my bag from the bag seat. I reached for the door handle and said my goodbye before stepping out. She promptly rolled the window down and called out, "One hour. You better be done with your makeup sex before me and Steve get here"

I blushed furiously at the amused looks I got from a couple walking by who had heard Brooke. I glared at her as she laughed at me from the driver's seat. I flipped her off and headed to the door as she drove off.

I took the stairs up to my apartment slowly, wondering what kind of reaction to expect from Bucky when I walked inside. When I reached my door, I stood outside pacing back and forth while I gathered my courage. I finally shook my head at how ridiculous I was being and stepped back up to my door. Before I could reach for the handle, the door was opened and there stood Bucky, staring down at me. I had the strongest urge to reach out and touch him...almost like it would reassure me that things between us would be okay. He made no move to hug me and I stayed frozen where I stood, too afraid of his rejection if I tried to initiate one.

_**He must have heard you out here wandering back and forth like an idiot!**_

"Hey" I said uncertainly, suddenly feeling embarrassed. I felt the heat rush to my face and knew I was blushing.

"Hey" he replied, reaching out to take the overnight bag from my shoulder and stepping aside so I could enter the apartment. I took it as a good sign that he had least wanted to help me get inside.

I gave him a small smile before walking through the door and setting my purse down by the side table. He closed the door and immediately walked towards our bedroom with my overnight bag without saying anything else. He returned a few moments later empty handed and went to sit on the couch. He finally looked up at me, frowning when he saw me still standing near the door like I was going to bolt at any moment. He sighed and closed his eyes before patting the spot on the couch next to him, motioning me closer.

I took a deep breath and walked over to where he was sitting to take the place next to him, quietly staring down at my hands in my lap. I didn't say anything and I didn't look up at him even though I felt his eyes burning into me. I wished he would just say something already so I could figure out if he was still mad. I finally couldn't stand it any longer and I was the first to break the silence.

"I'm sorry" I said softly, not taking my eyes off my lap, "At the bar...things just got a little out of hand...and I..."

He cut me off, "I want to hear exactly what happened" I looked up at him and he gritted his teeth, "Every single detail Eden...now" I flinched at the sharp tone in his voice at that last word.

I fidgeted with my hands and let out a deep sigh before nodding my head at him. I knew I might as well tell him everything. He was bound to hunt down Clint first thing tomorrow morning and give him the third degree. I knew Clint wouldn't dare lie to Bucky about anything so there was no point in me trying. I turned to face him on the couch, finally looking up into his eyes.

I told him exactly how it started, including everything that was said on Brent's part and my own. I watched his eyes grow darker when I told him the lewd things that had been said to me. I didn't go into explicit detail about who had hit who but he got the general idea. He had only heard on the phone the end of the fight but actually knowing what had happened made him angry all over again. His fist clenched up tightly and I watched his knuckles turn white as I finished.

"You should have gotten off that damn bar stool when Clint told you to" he seethed angrily.

"I know...but Bucky..."

"No Eden! Dammit, you promised me you would be careful. I don't care what that asshole said to you...you should have fucking walked away" he said, standing up from the couch to walk furiously around the living room.

My mouth dropped open, "Are you honestly telling me that YOU would have walked away if you had heard him say those things to me?" I knew the answer was no...he would have snapped if he had heard Brent talk to me that way.

He froze and turned to face me, eyes blazing, "That's fucking different and you know it" he said pointing at me angrily.

Frustrated, I finally stood up from the couch and got directly in his face, "How is it different Bucky? It's okay for YOU to defend me but not for ME to defend myself?"

"You should have walked away" he repeated again, shaking his head angrily and ignoring my question.

"He basically told me to get on my knees and suck his damn dick and you think I should have walked the fuck away...that's bullshit Bucky Barnes and you know it. Is that the kind of girl you want me to be? I'm supposed to just sit back and take shit from assholes unless you're around to save me?" I hissed back.

Bucky stared down at me, pursing his lips together tightly but not saying anything. He had his arms crossed over his broad chest and damn if even in my anger I didn't find him extremely sexy.

I was trying to focus on the fight we were having but a stray lock of hair had fallen in Bucky's face as he paced around the room and I was fighting back the urge to reach out and push it from his face. I squeezed my hands into a fist until my nails bit sharply into the skin.

"If you had been there, what would you have done?" I asked heatedly.

"I wasn't there...you didn't want me there" he shot back.

I groaned in frustration, "Answer the damn question Bucky" I demanded.

He turned away from me and stood in silence, his body shaking from his anger.

"Answer me" I said louder, reaching for his shoulder and turning him around to face me.

He glared at me before finally whispering hoarsely, "I would have beat the shit out of him and hoped to God that someone would stop me before I killed him"

That's about what I expected from him...I just wanted him to admit it to himself out loud so he could at least halfway understand my actions. I may have had a hand in the fight starting but my actions could at least be justified. I placed my hand on his chest gently, a little hurt when I felt him tense under my touch. He must have realized what he'd done because he finally let out a small sigh and placed his hands over mine, leaning forward to touch his forehead to mine.

That one action made me feel so much better. His hands were warm and being so close allowed me to smell his cologne. His hands left mine and a moment later I felt them on either side of my face, pulling me away so he could look at me. I saw his brow furrow and when he leaned in close again, I realized what he was looking at so hard.

_**That damn bruise!**_

I saw his nostrils flare as he pushed back my hair and pressed lightly on the bruise. I flinched back from his touch and hissed in pain, "Oww, watch it"

I saw his jaw tighten up and he looked from the knot on my head back to my eyes. He rolled his eyes at me as I stood there looking up at him boldly, waiting for him to reprimand me again. Realizing it was pointless, he finally sighed and leaned forward to lay a chaste kiss on the spot on my forehead.

"I guess I can deal with one little bruise" he said as he pulled away. It was fleeting but he must have saw the look in my eyes...I knew I didn't just have one little bruise, "What else?" he said, suddenly sounding angry again.

I chewed on my bottom lip before replying, "...I'm fine Bucky...really!"

He took a menacing step forward reaching out to grab my shoulders, "Show me now or so help me God, I'll strip you down and find out for myself"

I knew hearing that shouldn't have turned me on as much as it did and I quickly closed my eyes, willing that tingling feeling in the pit of my stomach to go away.

Bucky was still staring down at me and I finally turned my back towards him and lifted up my shirt so he could see the other bruise.

"Mother fucker" he grumbled.

He reached his hand out towards it but I slapped it away causing a flash of anger to appear on his face. It disappeared quickly when he saw the look I gave him...I didn't need him poking at it.

"That asshole did this to you?" he asked. I could already see the wheels spinning in his head. I wouldn't be surprised if he tried to hunt down Brent himself for a little revenge.

"Technically..."

He glared at me until I continued, "Well...he sort of charged me...slammed my back into the bar top" I pointed at the bruise on my head, "That's how I got this...I fell into a barstool and hit my head"

He gave me his back but I saw his hands tightly clenched once again at his sides. We had seemed to be doing okay there for a second but he was quickly becoming unraveled again. I needed to reel him back in again.

"He didn't hurt me Bucky. Truthfully, the guy hits like a little bitch" I said jokingly, hoping to relieve some of the tension and get a smile out of him. It didn't work.

He spun around angrily, "So he did hit you? He laid his hands on you?" he growled.

_**Fuck! You just couldn't keep your mouth shut!**_

I didn't answer him immediately and he stepped up and grabbed me by the arm to pull me close to him, "Answer me Eden"

I pushed him away, finally getting annoyed, "It was a bar fight Bucky, what did you expect? Of course he got a couple of hits in" He stared at me until I finally told him, "He backhanded me...twice" I said, holding up two fingers.

That did it, Bucky completely lost it. He stormed out of the living room and down the hallway to our bedroom, slamming the door behind him. I stood there for a second in shock, unsure of what exactly had just happened. I expected him to shout or maybe fight with me some more...I definitely didn't expect him to just walk off.

I didn't quite know how to handle it...the few times Bucky and I had argued, we usually fought it out and quickly made up. He liked to finish things, not tuck tail and storm off. I took a deep breath and made my way down the hall. I was reaching for the door knob but stopped when I heard the loud knock at our front door. I glanced down at my watch and noticed the time...it had been an hour so I knew it must be Steve and Brooke.

With a sigh, I turned back down the hallway and to the front door to let them in. Brooke must have noticed the strained look on my face because her bright smile faded quickly when I opened the door. She glared at the space behind me, looking around for Bucky I'm sure. I glanced over at Steve and saw the look of concern expressed on his face.

I forced a smile on my face and invited them inside. They both followed me warily, looking around the apartment and noticing Bucky wasn't around. I was just about to make up an excuse for his absence when I heard the door of our bedroom open and Bucky suddenly appeared.


	98. Chapter 98

**So sorry it took so long to post guys. With the holidays here, I was super busy. Let's just call this my Christmas present to you. Please comment or review below your thoughts and ideas. If you have questions, please feel free to ask and I will do my best to answer. Happy reading! **** I have created an email address strictly dedicated to answering any and all questions you have about the story...anything you ever wondered about or suggestions of your own. The yahoo email address ID is ecorleyfanfic**

**EDEN POV**

I wasn't quite sure how I felt as I watched Bucky sitting on the couch chatting with Steve and Brooke like everything was just fine. I was confused and quite honestly a bit hurt by it. He didn't just blatantly ignore or shun me but none of the conversation was directed at me whatsoever. Every time I tried to catch Bucky's eye he would purposely look in another direction. Brooke noticed and kept glancing at me and then back to Bucky, giving me questioning looks that I kept ignoring.

I was just glad that he had come out of the bedroom so I didn't have to explain what was going on to Brooke and Steve. The longer the conversation went on this way though, the more I withdrew and sat quietly in my chair opposite the couch. I watched the three of them as they talked, suddenly feeling like an outsider in my own home. Brooke kept trying to get me to join in on the conversation but after a few moments, I would once again fall into silence. I was grateful that she didn't outright ask what was going on but I knew it would come up eventually.

When Steve and Brooke both announced they were hungry, Bucky chimed in and said he hadn't eaten dinner yet either. Brooke and Steve both looked in my direction waiting for my response and I slowly nodded my head, saying I was hungry too. I actually wasn't at all...that sickening feeling was still in the pit of my stomach. I had been swallowing the huge lump in my throat all evening to keep from busting out into tears.

It was Brooke who suggested ordering take out from the Chinese restaurant a few blocks away. When she said we should have it delivered, I quickly interjected. I couldn't stand sitting in that apartment for one more second, I needed to get out and clear my head.

"Delivery from that place takes forever...It'll be quicker if I just go pick it up myself" I volunteered, standing up from my chair and ignoring her and Steve's protest as I made my way into the kitchen.

I snatched the menu off the fridge and stood there leaning against the counter for several moments trying to get my emotions sorted out. I hated he thought of spending the entire evening pretending like everything was okay between me and Bucky when it most definitely wasn't. I was even more worried about what would happen when Brooke and Steve left and I was once again alone with him.

When I returned from the kitchen I handed the paper menu to Steve so they could choose their food. After a few moments of going back and forth, they decided what they wanted and I called our order in. I didn't even have to ask Bucky what he felt like eating...him and I had ordered from this place many times and I knew what he liked. I felt him staring at me as I called it in but I kept my eyes down, trying to focus on the person on the other end of the line. I was told my order would be ready in 25 minutes but I knew it would take me less than half that time to walk there.

"Would you mind stopping at that little liquor store on your way back and grabbing me a bottle of wine?" Brooke asked, batting her eyelashes at me. I forced a small smile on my face and nodded my head at her. If it kept me away from the apartment even longer than I was definitely willing to do it.

I made my way out of the living room and into my bedroom to freshen up. As soon as I closed the bathroom door and looked in the mirror, the tears I had been holding back began to fall. I leaned against the counter as the deep racking sobs finally overtook me and I spent the next several minutes struggling to get myself under control. I took a peek at myself in the mirror to see my mascara and eyeliner smeared and my eyes red from the crying. Hopefully, I would manage to make it out of the apartment without Brooke or Steve noticing. Bucky wouldn't even bother looking my way so I wouldn't have to worry about him seeing them. I ran a brush through my hair and reapplied my eye liner before turning the light off and leaving the bathroom. I knew the temperature had dropped quite a bit so I made my way over to my closet to grab something to throw on over the long sleeved shirt I was wearing. I was digging around for a coat when I heard the door to the bedroom open and then shut. I glanced behind me to see Bucky standing there, staring down at me. His face was unreadable so I honestly couldn't tell if he was still mad at me.

I turned my back to him and yanked the first jacket I could find off the hanger. My fingers shook as I tried to zip the jacket up and when I didn't get it on the third try, I finally groaned in frustration and just left it open. I was secretly praying he would be gone when I turned around but he was still there watching me closely. I bit my lip and anxiously tucked my hair behind my ear waiting to see if he would speak to me.

"You shouldn't go alone" he said softly.

I lowered my head, keeping my face to the ground and hoping that he hadn't noticed my red eyes yet.

"It's only 3 blocks away. It's not the first time I've gone there by myself" I said, nervously reaching for my jacket zipper again and trying unsuccessfully to zip it up. My eyes were down but I saw Bucky close the distance between us and I unconsciously tensed up when his hands reached toward my own. He gently pushed my hands away from the stubborn zipper and slowly pulled it up for me. His hand skimmed up the rest of the way to my collar, where he grabbed it and pulled it up to my chin before resting his hands on my shoulders. I swallowed hard and took a deep breath before raising my eyes to him, silently praying I wouldn't see that same emotionless expression on his face that I had seen earlier.

I felt a huge sense of relief when I looked up to see him giving me a small smile. My first reaction was to throw my arms around his neck and cling to him until he forgave me for every stupid thing I had done but I held back, waiting to see what he would do.

_**Thank God, maybe he isn't that mad.**_

He peered at me for a second before I noticed his forehead wrinkle slightly. "Eden..." he said, reaching up to run his fingers along my cheek, "...you've been crying" I saw the regret in his eyes. I wanted his forgiveness and I wanted this fight to be over but I didn't want him to feel guilty...his anger was justified, I couldn't deny what I did was careless and stupid. I had to get over this power trip or I really was going to get myself into more trouble than I could handle.

I shook my head, "Don't Bucky...It's okay...you're right to be angry with me. I'm fine"

I stepped to the side to brush past him but he caught my arm to stop me. When he tried to turn me towards him, I resisted but he kept pulling until I finally gave in and turned around.

As he spoke, I watched the flood of emotions finally appear on his face, "It's not okay that I made you cry Eden. I'm sorry I got so angry...it's just...I don't know...the thought of somebody laying their hands on you...of someone hurting you...it makes some really dangerous feelings come out of me" I watched as he gritted his teeth and heard the metal pieces of his arm engage as he clenched his fist tightly.

I stood there quietly...it wasn't anything that I didn't expect to hear. I knew Bucky hated the idea of anyone laying a hand on me. What I didn't understand though is why he had just run off earlier. Bucky had never run away from a fight before.

"Why did you storm off earlier Bucky?" I asked, looking up at him curiously.

I saw his eyes flicker from me and down to the floor where I finally noticed his black duffel bag laying. Usually it was tucked towards the back of the closet but I could now see it had been dragged out and was partially opened. I had been so preoccupied earlier that I hadn't noticed it had been moved. The sudden thought of why it had been pulled out hit me like a ton of bricks and my heart sank at the realization.

_**He stormed off to pack up his bag and leave...**_

I felt my eyes widen in surprise and I took a step back, covering my mouth with my hand. I expected him to be angry and yell at me... but I never thought he would actually leave me.

"...you were...you were going to leave?" I managed to stutter out. I could already feel the panic attack rising inside of me. I shook my head in disbelief and tried to blink away the tears that were quickly forming again.

Bucky looked confused and shook his head, "What?" He finally looked back down at his bag and then back at me before a look of exasperation appeared on his face, "No Eden, I wasn't packing. Do you honestly think I would ever leave you?"

I opened and closed my mouth a few times before shrugging my shoulders, "I don't know...you seemed so mad at me. I don't...I don't understand...why the duffel bag then?"

He looked back down at the bag and shook his head before letting out a deep sigh. He finally kneeled down to unzip the side pocket of it and pull out his 9mm gun still in its holster. I stared at it before it finally hit me.

_**He was going to find Brent...**_

Bucky looked up at me guiltily before tossing the gun back inside the bag and zipping it up.

I crouched down beside him as he started to speak, "I'm not even sure I knew what I was going to do with it. All I could picture was that fucker hurting you...touching you..." He swallowed hard, "I wasn't thinking straight...if Brooke and Steve hadn't shown up I probably would have left and hunted him down. I would have found him Eden and I would have hurt him for hurting you"

He took a deep, shaky breath before running his fingers through his hair and then lowering his head.

I didn't know what to say to make things better. I felt guilty for making him feel this way. I had caused this huge mess and now it was up to me to fix it.

I rose back up to stand over him and reached my hand out. He gazed at me for a moment before finally taking it and standing up in front of me. I stared up at him...my usually confident boyfriend looking at me with such a vulnerable look on his face. I knew he was thinking of his past...the Winter Soldier part of him that he felt was haunting him. He was worried that I would be scared knowing he had nearly resorted to his old ways, pulling that gun out and hunting down someone. What he didn't realize is that I knew the real Bucky...my Bucky would never go through with it. He may have beaten that guy within in an inch of his life but he wouldn't just outright kill him...that just wasn't who he was anymore. He may not have faith in himself but I did.

He let out a long sigh when I wrapped my arms around his waist and laid my head on his chest. He swiftly wrapped his own around me and I felt him tuck my head under his chin before inhaling deeply. I smiled when I realized he was smelling my hair for the familiar floral scent of my shampoo.

I smoothed my hands up and down his back reassuringly, "Can we just forget this whole thing happened?" I asked softly. I pulled away and looked up at him, "Please?"

Bucky leaned forward and brushed his lips across my forehead before nodding, "Yes"

I let my head rest on his chest once again and listened to the sound of his heart beating...it was the most comforting sound I could hope for. I let several moments pass before I finally pulled away again and smiled up at him, finding some semblance of peace in his eyes.

I looked down at my watch, "I better head out to pick up the food"

Bucky reached up to brush a few hairs away from my face, "I'll come with you" he insisted, turning away from me to reach for his own jacket that was hanging in the closet.

I chuckled softly and reached out to stop him, "It's okay Bucky, stay here and keep Brooke and Steve company. I won't be gone long"

He shook his head, "You stay and keep them company, I'll go instead" he said, once again reaching for his jacket.

"Bucky" I said in a warning tone, "I got this"

He turned around with a sigh and I grinned when I saw the pout on his face. I couldn't help but stand on my tip toes and kiss his lips softly.

"No pouting mister. I'll be right back" I said, squeezing his shoulder gently before and making my way to the closed bedroom door. I was just about to reach for the door handle when I felt Bucky's hand grab me once again and spin me around. He used his body to push me up against the door and as soon as my back hit the wood, he pressed his lips against mine in a hard, demanding kiss. I felt his hands move from my shoulders and down my side to my hips. I let out a small whimper when I felt his fingers slipping under my jacket and shirt to find bare skin. In a flash, he pulled away, grinning down at me as I gasped for breath, my chest heaving up and down.

"Now you can leave" he said, stepping back. I giggled slightly and raised my eyebrow at him when I noticed the tightening in his jeans.

He shrugged and smirked at me before opening the door and throwing his arms around my shoulders as we walked down the hallway and back into the living room. Brooke and Steve both smiled when they saw us enter together. I noticed the smug look on Brooke's face as she elbowed Steve and then winked at Bucky.

_**She must have said something to him...I have to thank her later for sure.**_

"You guys need anything else while I'm out?" I asked, grabbing my purse and throwing a scarf around my neck.

"Just food and wine...and make it snappy bitch, I'm hungry!" Brooke said, shooing me towards the door.

Steve and Bucky both laughed as I stuck my tongue out at her and opened the front door. Bucky followed me out and gave me one last kiss before I made my way down the hallway to the stairs.

"Be careful please" he called after me.

"I will, I promise" I called back.

Little did I know, my night was about to go downhill from there...

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Bucky POV**

As I watched Eden make her way down the hall, I couldn't help but feel a deep sense of relief. She hadn't even flinched earlier when I showed her the reason why I had stomped off in the middle of our fight earlier. Hearing what had happened and seeing those marks on her was too much. The moment I slammed our bedroom door shut, I had made my way over to the closet and nearly yanked the door off the hinges. The duffel bag was still in the back where I had put it when I moved in, the gun still zipped up inside.

It had been so easy to resort back to my Winter Soldier mentality. I had only one mission at that moment: Hunt every single one of those assholes down that dared lay their hands on my woman. Eden belonged to me...to us...myself and the Winter Soldier who was now hibernating inside. No one would ever hurt her and get away with it. I had already started to pull the box of ammo out when I heard the knock at the door. I had looked at my watch and silently cursed when I realized it could only be Brooke and Steve.

_**Dammit! I'll never get past Steve! **_

_**Yes you can! You're faster than him! Stronger!**_

_**No!**_

I had shaken my head and took several deep breaths as I attempted to calm myself down. I had to think of Eden. I had to think of Steve. I had to think about myself. If I had done what I really wanted to do at that moment, it would hurt me and everyone I cared about most in this world.

I had thrown the gun back into the duffel and made my way into the living room just as Brooke and Steve were making their way inside. It had taken everything I had to force myself to make normal conversation with them. I had even resorted to ignoring Eden completely in an attempt to keep myself calm. I knew if I looked at her, the only image I would see is that bruise on her back where she had been pushed into a bar top.

I had just kept the conversation going between us but it bothered me that Eden wasn't joining in. Whenever I was positive she wasn't looking, I would sneak a glance and notice how upset she seemed and it tore me up inside. Yes, I was mad that she had put herself in a situation that caused her to get hurt but I could never stay upset with her. I loved her.

I had known Brooke and Steve noticed the obvious lack of attention I was paying to Eden. The moment she walked out of the room after ordering the food, Brooke let me have it.

As soon as the door to our bedroom closed, Brooke turned quickly in her seat to face me, "What the fuck is going on Bucky?"

"Brooke..." Steve had said in a warning tone.

She gave Steve a look a sharp look before turning her glare back on me, "I'm waiting for an explanation Bucky Barnes. You care tell me why you've spent the whole night ignoring her?"

Before I could say anything, Steve had cut in, "Brooke..."

She once again stopped him, "Did you see how upset she was Steve?" Steve had looked at me apologetically before nodding his head in agreement. The guilt I had already felt only grew exponentially upon hearing that.

She had looked between me and Steve as she went on, "Eden knows she fucked up. I know you both don't approve of what happened at the bar but it's a little late for her to take it back...it happened and it's over with now"

She then pointed at me, "You need to get over it and accept her apology. You've fucked up in the past and Eden has forgiven you, no questions asked. Doesn't she at least deserve the same respect?"

My mouth had opened and closed several times...before I could even explain myself, Brooke had silenced me with a glare and pointed to the bedroom door, "Go fix it Bucky...NOW!" Beneath that hard stare I could see a hint of smile coming through. I had glanced at Steve and saw he was looking at Brooke too, an amused grin suddenly appearing on his face. That was one of the moments I realized how great of a person Brooke truly was. It was one of the reasons I had grown so fond of the red head my best friend was dating.

I had shaken my head and rose to my feet, sarcastically saluting her and muttering, "Yes ma'am"

I had to admit, Brooke had been right. I had screwed up in the past too...leaving her and running off to Steve's that week, keeping Kaine a secret from her...I had made mistakes and Eden had always accepted my apology. She needed to know that it wasn't her I was angry at...it was those men I was furious with...and my own self too. I had nearly lost control and resorted to my old ways which was something I had promised Eden I wouldn't let happen again.

The moment she had wrapped her arms around me in our room, I knew everything was going to be okay between us. She wasn't upset that I had nearly gone into assassin mode...she just took everything in stride.

Now, as I watched her walk to the stairs, I couldn't believe I had even considered for one moment doing anything that would ruin my relationship with her. She glanced back, shooting me a dazzling smile and a small wave before descending out of sight. With a sigh, I turned to go back in the apartment to rejoin Steve and Brooke on the couch.

Brooke had a rather pleased expression on her face and I simply smiled and rolled my eyes at her. She didn't say anything else to me so I took my place next to her and reached for the remote. She quickly snatched it out of my hands and started flipping through the channels. I looked past her and over to where Steve was sitting on her other side. He merely shrugged his shoulders and wrapped his arm tighter around her.

We had been watching TV for a good 30 minutes and I kept glancing at my watch, keeping an eye on the time. The Chinese restaurant was a quick trip, maybe 6 or 7 minutes each way...Eden should have already been back.

_**Well, she did have to stop at the liquor store on her way home too.**_

The sudden sound of police sirens caught my attention and I got up from the couch to look out the window. Three police cars were speeding down the street, lights flashing...an ambulance following not far behind.

_**Hmmm, there must have been a car accident.**_

Steve looked at me questioningly but I merely shrugged my shoulders. A commercial finally came on and I left the window to head to the kitchen...I figured I could get everything ready for when Eden arrived so we could instantly sit down and watch a movie. The faster we got started, the faster it would be over and Steve and Brooke would leave...I needed time alone with Eden.

Steve got up from the couch behind me, following me into the kitchen to help. Steve was my best friend and I trusted him in all things so while we had some privacy, I told him what had happened earlier when I stormed off into the bedroom during my argument with Eden. He listened quietly and like always, he didn't pass any judgment. He simply nodded his head and gave me a pat on the back. For some reason, just talking things through with him was enough to ease my tension. After promising him I would talk to Dr. Peters' about it, we got to work gathering things for dinner. I was digging around the cabinet for some wine glasses while Steve grabbed napkins and forks when we heard Brooke shout from the living room.

"Steve! Bucky!"

The frantic tone of her voice made the hairs on the back of neck stand up and I abandoned my search for the glasses to run into the living room, Steve following closely on my heels.

Brooke was still on the couch but she was sitting up, eyes glued to the TV.

"What Brooke? What's wrong?" I asked quickly. She ignored me and remained silent.

When she didn't answer, Steve spoke up again, "Brooke!"

She glanced over at us and then frantically pointed at the TV before turning back to watch.

My eyes shot to the TV screen to see what had upset her so much. The local news channel was on and I could see they were reporting some breaking story.

_...police are reporting that shots have been fired. Michael Walker is reporting live from the scene...Michael, what can you tell us?_

A young man appeared on the screen standing near a police car, its lights flashing. Behind him I could see more police cars and an ambulance.

_Nothing has been confirmed Maria but we have spoken to several eye witnesses. Approximately 15 minutes ago, a man with a shotgun entered the liquor store behind me, Sullivan's Wine and Beer, in what appears to be an attempted armed robbery gone wrong. Details are still coming in but witnesses are reporting multiple shots were fired before police showed up. _

I suddenly knew exactly why Brooke had been shouting. Sullivan's was the liquor store right down the street...the same one Eden was supposed to be stopping at on the way home. The man on the TV stopped talking and began listening to his headset a few moments before clearing his throat and speaking again.

_Police are confirming that the suspect has not left the building and there are still customers inside. They are treating this as a hostage situation at this point Maria. _

He stopped talking again and listened once more into his headset. I glanced over at Steve, who had taken a seat next to Brooke on the couch. He had his arm wrapped around her shoulders and she was watching the TV with a look of utter horror on her face. When the reporter started speaking again, my eyes flickered back to the screen.

_Oh my! Our sources have now confirmed that two people have been shot by the suspect. _

I watched as the camera man panned around to show the front of the store. From the distance, not much detail could be seen of the figure carrying the shotgun in his right hand. He seemed to be angrily swinging it from side to side, randomly pointing it here and there. I was completely focused on the suspects other hand though...the one clenching tightly onto the shoulder of a much smaller person. The one with the blonde hair that was wearing a jacket I recognized as the one I had helped to zip up not even an hour ago.

_**Eden!**_

I didn't even think. One second I was watching the television and the next minute I was running out the door.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Eden POV**

The last thing I ever expected to happen as I stood in line to check out at Sullivan's was for the place to be robbed. Those kinds of things could only happen in the movies...never in real life...never to me.

I was still clutching the bag of Chinese food in one hand and Brooke's bottle of wine in the other. I was chatting with the nice middle aged man behind me while we waited for the cashier to finish ringing up the lady in front of me. He was telling me why he preferred red wine to white when the man entered the store and began screaming. I recognized the shot gun he was carrying in his right hand...it was the same model Clint had shown me how to shoot not more than 3 weeks ago. The man quickly flipped the deadbolt on the door before turning around and pointing the gun in our direction.

"Nobody move or I'll fucking kill every last one of you" he screamed as he made his way to the counter. "Hands up now!"

_**No, no, no!**_

I knew I could try and take the guy...hell, it might even work. But I had promised Bucky I would be careful...I was not going to break my promise...not this time. He would want me to be safe...he wouldn't want me to risk getting hurt just to prove something. So I did exactly what he asked, I dropped the food and the bottle of wine to my side and raised my hands shakily. The man behind me quickly did the same. The woman in front of us however, had panicked and was quickly becoming hysterical. The robber lowered his shotgun and pulled a .38 from the waist band of his pants and pointed it directly at her.

"I said put your damn hands up...now!" He screamed.

The cashier, a younger man named Phil, finally spoke up, "Maybe if you get that gun out of her face, she'll stop freaking out man" he said.

The robber shifted the gun in Phil's direction, "Step back smartass and get your damn hands in the air before I shoot your ass"

I watched as Phil stepped back from the counter. As soon as he the robber in the opposite direction, Phil's hand moved for something under the counter. I knew it was the alarm button he was trying to push...his sudden movement caught the attention of the man holding the gun and he quickly turned back around. He was too late though, Phil had already pushed it.

The next few minutes were a blur to me honestly. Maybe it was my body's own defense mechanism trying to block out things it didn't think I should ever experience. I remember the shots being fired and the sound of glass breaking. I remember the blood. I remember the groan of pain from Phil as he clutched his chest, his hands coming away covered in the red stickiness. I even remember the frantic screams coming from the woman who had stood in front of me...she was now on the floor, back against the counter, crying loudly with her hands over her eyes.

I watched as the robber jumped behind the counter and tried to force the injured cashier to open the small safe located under the register. Phil was doing his best but he was obviously in pain and losing blood fast. The bullet had entered upper right portion of his chest. Minutes flew by and the man holding the gun became more and more agitated as time went by. The moment he heard the police sirens off in the distance, he completely flipped out. I could tell he knew he had screwed up...whatever brilliant plan he had worked out was failing and now he was stuck.

"Son, you can still make it out of this...just put down your weapon and surrender. No one else has to get hurt" I heard the middle age man behind me speak up...his voice was calm and almost soothing.

At that moment, time slowed. I knew what was going to happen but I was absolutely powerless to stop it.

_**You promised Eden...you promised Bucky**_

The robber turned to face us and without even a warning shout, he raised the gun and fired. I fully expected to hear a second shot follow and then maybe feel a burning pain somewhere in my body...but it never happened.

_**You might still make it out of here alive Eden. Just keep it together!**_

I looked over as the man sank to the ground, clutching his stomach where the bullet had ripped into him. I ignored the shouts from the robber and sank to my knees beside the now bleeding man on the floor. The wild shouts from the woman by the counter and the loud sirens of the police cars distracted the thief and got his attention off of me.

I pressed my hands over the wound in the man's belly, quickly drenching them in blood. He has his eyes clenched tightly shut, a look of pain was etched onto his face.

"Hey, you're going to be okay?" I said, calmly, "What's your name?" I asked before ripping the scarf off from around my neck and pressing it to the gun shot.

"Sam" he whispered hoarsely, "My name is Sam"

"Sam...I'm Eden. You're going to be fine, ok? I need you to hold this here" I said, taking his hand and placing it over my now blood soaked scarf. I had unzipped my jacket and was about to pull it off so I could place it under his head when I felt a hand grasp on to me and yank me from the floor. Instinctually I grabbed at the hands now wrapped in my hair, leaving Sam's sticky blood all over the arms of the robber who then pressed the gun tightly to the side of my head.

I instantly stopped squirming and relaxed, letting my hands fall back down to my sides. The copper smell of blood invaded my nostrils and I looked down and swallowed hard when I saw how much blood was covering my arms and hands.

_**Don't think about it Eden. **_

"You're going to open that fucking safe right now and then you and I are going to make our way out the back. If you're lucky, you might just make it out of here alive" he said angrily. Phil was still losing a lot of blood and it had pooled into a puddle beside the small metal safe. As the robber pulled me around the counter and gave me a push, I stumbled over Phil's body and landed in the sticky wetness. My jacket was open and I immediately felt the thick, still warmed blood, seep into my shirt. I swallowed hard and willed the nausea away before blinking back the burning tears threatening to spill.

"Tell her the combination" the robber demanded of Phil.

In a low whisper, Phil called out the three numbers to me and I shakily spun the combination. I was successful on my first try and as soon as it was open, I scooted away from the safe until my back hit the opposite wall. The police sirens were deafening now and even from my position on the floor, I could see the blue and red flashing lights.

The thief, who had already stuffed the money in the pockets of his coat, looked up with a wild look in his eye. I saw it...the appearance of defeat on his face. He knew there was no getting out of this. Even if he managed to make it out the back, the police would just be waiting on him there.

I was quickly yanked to my feet and dragged from around the counter and towards the glass door. He still had the shotgun in his hand; the .38 was tucked back into his belt.

"Fuck!" he yelled loudly, squeezing my shoulder hard and causing me to wince in pain. He turned around and walked back towards the counter to angrily point it at Phil. The cashier was still breathing but he was pale and judging by the amount of the blood on the floor, he wasn't going to last long.

"This is your damn fault. If you had just given me the fucking money, none of this would have happened" he screamed at him. He jerked me around and faced Sam, who was lying on the floor, still holding onto my scarf that I had pressed tightly against his gunshot wound. The woman, who had managed to quiet down some during the last few minutes, quickly became hysterical again the moment the robber turned and pointed the gun at her.

"Shut up bitch! Shut up!" he screamed at her. When she only grew louder, he let out a loud yell frustration and swung the shotgun hard, catching her in the temple. The silence was finally deafening as she slid into unconsciousness.

For several moments, he paced pack and forth, dragging me with him the entire time. The longer it went on the more I knew that I was going to have to do something. Phil was bleeding out...he needed medical attention...Sam too.

I took a deep breath, "He was right you know. You can still make it out of here" I said quietly.

I felt him tense up and the grip on my shoulder tightened even more.

"Even if I do, what's in store for me? Prison?" he said, his voice full of fury, "This was supposed to be and easy in and out...but you all ruined it! My life is OVER!" he screamed loudly.

He suddenly let go of my shoulder and I stumbled, slipping to the ground and landing on my knees. I looked up to see the barrel of the shotgun pointing down at me, in the hands of a mad man who had nothing else left to live for. I looked down at my hands and shirt, covered in blood and then back up at the man whose finger was on the trigger. I knew what was about to happen and even though I wasn't ready for it, I closed my eyes nonetheless and prayed it would be painless.

People say right before you die, your entire life flashes before your eyes. Bullshit! It wasn't true...at least not for me. I didn't see flashes of my childhood. I didn't see Brooke or Jill or my mom or dad. There was no life movie for me to watch in what was to be my last moments of life. I only saw one thing...one single image flashed into my mind at that second.

The face of the only man I had ever really loved.

Bucky's blue eyes gave me the comfort I needed and with a heavy heart, I accepted my fate.

The police sirens faded away until all I heard was silence.

...and then the click of the gun.


	99. Chapter 99

**I know it's a short chapter but I wanted to do something from just Bucky's point of view before I jumped back to Eden. I hope you enjoy this little chapter and I would love it if I could get everyone's feedback. Even if you aren't comfortable reviewing, please feel free to private message me your ideas or thoughts. **** I have created an email address strictly dedicated to answering any and all questions you have about the story...anything you ever wondered about or suggestions of your own. The yahoo email address ID is ecorleyfanfic**

**Thanks and happy reading!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**BUCKY POV**

**Three Blocks Away**

I ran out of the apartment despite Steve and Brooke both shouting at me to stop. Once I was down the stairs, the only sound I could hear was the pounding of my heart beating inside my chest. The cold air hit me the moment I ran out the front door of the apartment building. I wasn't wearing a jacket but it didn't matter...nothing would stop me from reaching her. I immediately turned left and raced down the street, dodging people left and right and shouting out at them to get out of my way.

Even from three blocks away, I could hear the sirens wailing outside of the liquor store. I had to make it there...I had to make it there before...

_**Before what Bucky? Before she dies? Before some piece of shit snuffs out her life?**_

I knew if for some reason I didn't make it in time, my life was over. I would never survive losing her. Steve had helped me start the healing process but it was HER, my beautiful, sweet Eden that had been slowly putting the pieces of me back together. Without her, I was nothing. Without her, I could be nothing.

If I didn't make it in time, I knew my life was over.

"_No Bucky, you don't get to opt out if anything happens to me. If I die, you live. You have to choose to live"_

"_A man can't live without his heart"_

"_Promise me...if anything happens, if I die...whether it's an accident or an illness or even murder...promise me Bucky that you'll find a way to live without me"_

I swallowed hard thinking about that day...the day she made me promise that I wouldn't give up on life if anything happened to her. She couldn't know...there was no way she could understand how utterly miserable my life would be without her. I had begged her, pleaded with her, not to make me promise something I would never be able to uphold.

"_Don't make me promise that Eden...please"_

She had looked at me with such a determined look in her eye...insisting that I tell her something that could never be true. How did she expect me to want to live in a world where she no longer existed? It was that look in her eyes that finally made me utter those two words...a look of fear...fear at knowing I wouldn't want to survive without her.

She loved me. I had killed people and destroyed countless lives. I had become this broken shell of a man...a monster who only deserved pain...but she still loved me. Eden's love had been redeeming me since the day I met her. In that moment she had looked at me with such love and devotion and there was no way I could or would ever deny her of a single thing she asked. So I did the only thing I could do that day...I lied.

"_I promise"_

**Two Blocks Away**

I gritted my teeth as I ran through an intersection, barely missing being hit by a truck. Car horns blared at me but I ignored them and kept running. Thinking back to that same day, I remembered the promise she had made to me and I suddenly grew furious. She had to keep her end of the bargain up...she had to live!

_**She made a promise to you too Bucky! She promised you she wouldn't die! **_

The moment I felt that anger rise in me, I felt a horrible sense of guilt sweep over me. She had tried to reason with me that day...insisting that it wasn't fair that I ask that of her and like a fool, I had made her promise something no one could keep.

"_Promise me you won't die"_

"_Bucky...that's not fair. I don't have control over that...it's not a promise I can necessarily keep..."_

I hated hearing those words come from her mouth and I had silenced her, placing my finger on her lips to keep her from continuing. I needed to hear her say it even though I knew it was an unreasonable request. The thought of her dying absolutely scared the shit out of me.

Fear

It was a type of fear I had never experienced before. I was afraid of losing her and that fear is what always made me angry when someone tried to hurt her or worse yet, she put her own self at risk. Didn't she understand that I needed her safe? Didn't she realize that I wasn't this strong super soldier she always assumed me to be? I had changed and she had been the cause of it. I was just a man now...a man who couldn't imagine living without her.

As I ran I shook my head, willing the strange sensation I felt in the corners of my eyes to go away. This wasn't the time to be weak...I had to be strong for her. I had to run faster.

The lump in my throat was growing larger as I thought back to how I had begged her to lie to me.

"_Just say the words then...please"_

She had cocked her head to the side slightly and stared at me with those beautiful, blue eyes of hers. Inside my head, I was angry at myself for appearing so pathetic but another part of me was so desperate to hear those words from her mouth...needed to hear her say it.

"_I promise I won't die Bucky. I will always be with you"_

She had laid her head on my chest, whispering that lie over and over to me. Even though I knew I had made her to say the words, I still found comfort in hearing them from her. The sweet kisses that had followed had quickly made me forget the fear I felt.

_**And now she is going to break the promise you forced her to make.**_

_**NO! She can't die! I won't let that happen! Not to her!**_

Another intersection was approaching and a crowd of people were standing on the corner, waiting for the crosswalk to alert them it was safe to make their way across. I didn't even flinch as I pushed through the group of people. I could see the line of cars slowing down to a stop as the light turned red. They were blocking my way and I did the only thing I could do to not waste time. I simply stepped on the hood of the first car and leapt over to the second before jumping down and running through the other two empty lanes.

**One Block Away**

I was so close now...in the distance I could see the blue and red lights flashing. The police sirens were nearly deafening and I scowled at the sound they made. Eden was right there...one block away. The only thing standing between me and her were about a dozen cops and one fucking psychopath.

The cops were going to be a problem. It wasn't like they were going to just let me bust through and take care of the guy myself. They had protocols to follow and letting a "civilian" get involved was definitely not allowed. None of them would be able to comprehend that I was more than qualified to handle the situation. It didn't matter because in the end, none of them would be able to stop me.

I instantly wished I had Steve with me. I would have no problem getting passed any law enforcement with Captain America by my side. If I could get around them it would make things much easier. That man would never know what hit him. I would take him out without thinking twice...just like I did Deacon Lister. Anyone who threatened Eden deserved what they had coming. It wasn't just me they should be afraid of but the Winter Soldier as well. I would go to hell and back for Eden. I would gladly burn for HER.

A sudden burst of adrenaline surged in me and I picked up the pace...I was almost there. Her face flashed in my mind and I felt that same strange sensation in the corner of my eyes again.

Tears

I would shed tears for her...at the loss of her.

_**Please God, don't let me have to cry tonight...not because I lost her. **_

As I closed the distance between me and the liquor store I thought back once more...to something else that hurt to think about...the nightmares I had of losing Eden.

One in particular stood out and I felt my stomach clench in fear as it flashed before my eyes once again.

_**The cemetery...the people crying...her headstone!**_

**In Loving Memory**

**Of**

**Eden Page**

"**If love could have saved you, you would have lived forever"**

Dammit, my love was going to save her today!

I wanted her to be Eden Barnes, my wife. I wanted her pregnant with our child. I wanted that home...that life that I had been dreaming of night after night.

If we made it through this night...

_**Not "If" Bucky..."When" **_

...when we made it through this night, I was going to buy that ring. Tomorrow, I was dragging Brooke to the nearest jewelry store and I was going to find the perfect ring for Eden...the one she deserved.

I finally reached the liquor store and screeched to a halt. The ear splitting sirens finally cut off and I was able to hear the police conversing, deciding what course of action to take. I maneuvered my way behind the police cars...getting as close as I dared without drawing too much attention. From this angle, I could see into the liquor store and my heart sank at what I saw.

The man had a tight grip on Eden's shoulder and he was screaming at her erratically. I tensed up when I felt someone step up beside me. I glanced over to see Steve trying to catch his breath. He looked in the direction of the liquor store and I saw his eyes widen when he saw what was going on.

I stared straight ahead, watching as the man yanked Eden around, continuing to scream at her and everyone still locked inside. I could see Eden's hands were stained red and I could only assume it was blood. When the man with the shotgun suddenly jerked around, he dragged Eden with him and I got a look at the front of her shirt. I clenched my fist tightly together when I saw it was stained red.

_**It can't be her blood...no way! If he hurt her that bad, she wouldn't be able to stand. Right? Oh God Eden! Please be okay!**_

"I have to get in there Steve" I said simply, not bothering to look at him. I couldn't tear my eyes away from her. Eden looked terrified and she kept glancing down at the floor at something I couldn't see.

"Is that blood?" I heard Steve whisper to himself. He shook his head sadly, "I can try and talk to them Bucky but I don't know if it's going to help" he said, placing his hand on my shoulder.

"Fine, then just distract them for me" I said, glancing his way finally. "I just need to get around back and get inside"

"...Bucky..." he said cautiously.

"No Steve. I can't sit back and watch this happen...not to her" I shot back angrily.

Steve opened his mouth to speak again but the sudden outburst of noise from the direction of a group of cops huddled together drew my attention back to the front of the liquor store. My eyes followed the movement of the gunman and I could see him screaming again, loud enough that I could hear his words.

"My life is OVER!" I heard him yell.

I saw him release his hold on Eden's shoulder and I watched her slip to the ground and land hard on her knees.

_**Fuck this! **_

I took a single step forward but froze when I saw him raise the shotgun and point it at her. I shook my head in disbelief. This wasn't possible...there was no way I was going to be forced to watch this happen. I knew I had done terrible things in my life. Was this going to be my punishment? I had to endure the loss of the only woman I had ever loved...the one who I had given my heart to.

_**No! **_

I could see Eden's face from where I stood and watched as she looked down at her blood stained hands and then to the man holding the gun in her face. I panicked when I saw her close her eyes...like she was okay with it...okay with leaving me.

_**Well, I'm not fucking okay with it! **_

I knew there was no time to reach her before he pulled that trigger. I knew she had to be scared...I sure as hell was. I needed her to know that she wasn't alone in this...I needed her to know that I was there and that I wanted her to fight...to fight for me...for us. The tears I had been holding back for the last three blocks finally came...one after another. I couldn't breathe and I knew at any moment, my heart was going to beat right out of my chest.

I couldn't reach her...not quick enough and not easily so I did the only thing I could think of, I screamed her name.

"EDEN!"


	100. Chapter 100

**I hope you guys like this latest chapter...sorry I kept you waiting so long. It's not as long as I liked but I wanted to post something tonight because I'm planning to switch to Bucky's POV next. Enjoy and as always thanks for reading. Reviews are appreciated! **** I have created an email address strictly dedicated to answering any and all questions you have about the story...anything you ever wondered about or suggestions of your own. The yahoo email address ID is ecorleyfanfic**

**ECORLEY**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**CLICK**

I involuntarily flinched when I heard the gun click and I nervously waited for death to come and take me away from this life. I knew that a shotgun fired at this distance would certainly mean my death...there would be no recovery from it. I had no delusion of grandeur that I would be spared...there would be no miracle to save me. If I was really lucky, it would be both quick and painless. In mere moments, Eden Page would be gone from this world...only a memory in the hearts of the few people I may have significantly touched in my life.

I only hoped that this whole fiasco would end with me. Maybe my death would mean something if it at least saved the lives of the two men now bleeding on the floor and the woman unconscious a few feet away. As I kneeled on the ground waiting for death to come and take me away, I listened to the sounds around me. I heard Phil's labored breathing coming from behind the counter. I heard the low, painful moan escape Sam's lips from his position a few feet to my right. I heard the police frantically bustling around outside the store shouting orders at each other.

Through all the sounds and all the commotion, I finally heard the one thing I needed to hear to snap me out of my thoughts...the one thing that made me want to fight for my life...the only thing in this world that mattered to me. It was Bucky's voice that was now shouting my name through the chaos, like a light in the darkness searching me out.

"EDEN"

I felt my heart start to race as I realized that he would be there to witness my death...he would be there to see the end of me. Strangely, it both comforted and frightened me. Knowing he was there, as he always promised he would be, gave me a semblance of peace. But the realization that he would be there to watch what would surely be my bloody demise scared the shit out of me. I knew it would break his heart. Bucky had said, many times, that I was his everything, his entire life. I wish I could believe that he had really meant it when he promised he would go on with his life if something happened to me. I could only pray that Steve would be able to help him rebuild again like he had done those months ago before I had entered Bucky's life...before we had begun our great love story.

I kept my eyes squeezed shut waiting...the seconds kept ticking by and death still hadn't found me.

_**Maybe it has Eden...maybe it happened in a blink of an eye and now it's over. **_

I knew I had to open my eyes and face reality but I was still clinging to my life. I cursed at myself for being so pathetic and finally gathered enough courage to open my eyes. I looked up to see the madman staring down at me in shock and then back at his shotgun. He pulled the trigger again and the same sound was heard once more...click. At that moment a flood of emotions soared within me and I let out a shaky breath.

**Relief**

The shotgun was out of ammo. I had been given a short reprieve, perhaps for just a moment until he pulled that .38 from his waistband. I still took it as a small victory on my part. I wasn't dead, at least not yet anyway. I still had a few more moments to try and survive and maybe, just maybe, that would be enough. I could still make this right...I could still survive for Bucky.

**Anger**

That look of shock on his face suddenly pissed me off but not nearly as much as it did when he had pulled the trigger a second time. This asshole didn't know me and yet he was so eager and willing to end my life. For what? For the thousand dollars he pulled from the safe? Was my life really worth less than that?

_**No!**_

Was I really going to stay here on my knees and let this happen?

_**No!**_

Was I going to let him rip me away from my life? From Bucky?

_**Hell No! **_

I felt the anger building inside of me...begging for release. I closed my eyes and let it flow...uncontrollable...untamed...pure animalistic rage trapped inside of me. I let it envelop me like a wall of protection that I could cling to in time of great need. That time was now...my anger was my shield and in this moment, I was invincible.

I opened my eyes and let them settle on my enemy standing over me. He looked startled and let the arm holding the shotgun slowly drop back down to his side. I had an idea what it was exactly that he saw locked in my eyes. The dark and dangerous thing I had created inside of me had finally breeched the surface and it was glaring back at him defiantly, ready to strike him down. I had always managed to keep it under lock and key and reel it in when I got too out of control. Tonight, the angry thing that had been building inside of me for weeks...months...years even, was finally ready to rear its ugly head.

It was as if time slowed down in those next moments. I saw the shotgun slip from his fingers and heard as it clattered onto the floor. I knew this was all about to end in the next ten seconds.

**ONE...TWO...**

I threw myself back and away from him, scrambling to my feet and looking around for something to fight with. I knew he had plenty of ammo left in that .38 and he wasn't going to hesitate to shoot me. If he got that gun before I found something to defend myself with, it was over.

**THREE...FOUR...**

I spotted a potential weapon at the same time he reached for his own. I bent down to pick it up as his hand was tugging the .38 from his waist. The weight and the smooth curve of the object was a satisfying sensation in my hands. The rage I had felt inside continued to grow, like a bomb ticking the seconds away until it would finally detonate and destroy everything in its path. Currently, the only thing in my way was the asshole in front of me and he was about to wish he had never stepped foot in this liquor store tonight.

**FIVE...SIX...**

He was quicker only because he had easier access to his weapon. My reflexes were better and my reason for living was just outside that building screaming my name. I wasn't going to let Bucky see me die...not here...not like this. I was still raising my weapon with my right arm when I saw him yank the gun up and point it at me.

**SEVEN...EIGHT...**

My left arm came up to defend myself and I slammed it into his right arm. His hand holding the gun was knocked away from me and the gun misfired somewhere off to my left. He let out a grunt of surprise when my arm made contact with his with enough force to knock him off balance. He had steadied himself and was raising his gun once again but it was too late.

**NINE...TEN !**

I let out an angry yell as my right arm swung towards his head. The bottle of wine made a loud crack on his left temple and shattered upon contact. Glass and alcohol rained down onto the floor at my feet. I could feel the wine drip down onto my arm and mix with the blood already coating my pale arms. The smell of the metallic blood mixing with the sweetness of the wine sickened me to my core. I had swung that bottle with every bit of force I could muster and my hit was solid. The man immediately fell to the floor into unconsciousness. The anger I had built inside of me had exploded the moment I hit him. It was now gone and I was left feeling empty. Perhaps if it was still there, I would have retaliated more but the moment was lost. I once again slipped to my knees and let my head slump forward, letting the relief flow through me. It was over.

I was numb and for a moment I just stayed there, listening to myself breathe heavily as I tried to calm myself. I finally looked down at Sam and scurried over to where he was lying. I let out a low moan when I saw his eyes were closed and quickly reached out to feel for a pulse.

I was relieved when I felt it and quickly pulled my jacket off and rolled it up to tuck under his head. His face had paled and his hands had fallen away from the scarf I had pressed to his wound only minutes earlier. A small puddle of blood had gathered at his side and I felt it seeping into the fabric of my jeans.

"Sam! Sam, open your eyes" I demanded.

His eyes stayed shut and I pressed my hands against the scarf in an attempt at stopping the blood from flowing so freely. He let out a low moan of pain when he felt the pressure of my hands on his belly.

_**Where are the police? **_

I lifted my head and screamed as loudly as I could, "Help...somebody help us!" I looked back down at my hands as I felt the warm blood slipping between my fingers, soaking the scarf more. There was so much blood...too much.

"HELP!" I screamed again in panic.

I could hear people banging on the front door and I remembered that the robber had locked the deadbolt when he walked in. I turned around and saw two police officer's banging at the door, motioning me forward.

"Ma'am, unlock the door" one of them shouted. He was pounding on the glass and then pointing to the lock. "We're here to help you, let us in"

I looked down at Sam and then back at the door. I couldn't do it...I couldn't leave him. I was frozen in place, my hands pressed against the wound, feeling his life drain away. I shook my head and willed myself not to break down. I took a deep breath and brushed a strand of hair from my face before reaching for Sam's pulse again, noticing it seemed to be getting weaker.

"Move" I heard a familiar voice shout. My head jerked towards the door when I heard Bucky's voice and let out a sigh of relief when I saw him and Steve both standing behind the two police officers. Seeing him and knowing he was only right outside that door gave me the strength I needed to keep it together. I wasn't going to let Bucky see me fall apart.

"Sir, get back now" one of them shouted at him, not bothering to even turn and face him.

"I said move, NOW!" I heard Bucky shouting angrily.

That got the attention of both the police officers and my gaze settled on a few men who were now cautiously approaching the door with guns drawn, staring at Bucky like he was the bad guy. I felt those familiar tingles in my spine...that rage threatening to come back. The threat of him being hurt was the only thing that could have gotten me to my feet at that moment. It they laid one hand on him, that darkness inside would start racing to the surface again and I wouldn't be able to stop it. My first instinct was to shout out a warning to him. They all gaped at Bucky, as did I, but before any other words could be said or actions be taken, Steve spoke up.

"We're here to help officers. This is my partner, Sergeant Barnes" I heard Steve say calmly. "He knows her...we both do. Let us through"

All eyes flickered to Steve and a flash of recognition appeared on their faces. One of the police officers visibly relaxed and nodded his head, "Sorry about that Captain Rogers. Just doing our job sir"

_**Captain America saves the day again!**_

I saw him step to the side and motion both Steve and Bucky forward. Sam suddenly let out another low moan and I turned away from the door to focus on him again. Bucky was here...everything was going to be okay now...I was going to be okay.

"Sir, she won't open the door...she must be in shock. I've got a man going around back to see if there is another way in" I heard one of the officers say.

I shook my head in frustration. Why didn't they understand? Why did they not get it? I had to stay with Sam. I had to keep pressure on his wound. His life was slipping away and I had to save him in order to save myself.

The sudden sound of glass being busted garnered my attention and I turned towards the door again. Bucky hadn't wasted time trying to convince me to get up from my position on the floor...he had to have known I wasn't going to leave the side of a dying man. He had simply punched through the glass door with his fist and was now reaching towards the deadbolt. His metal hand worked the lock quickly and a second later he pulled it back through the hole and yanked the door open.

I watched as Bucky surveyed the store surroundings, taking the damage all in. I saw his eyes darken as they landed on the unconscious man on the floor. The shotgun and .38 lay not far from his body, along with the broken glass from the wine bottle I had clocked him with. His eyes continued to sweep over the scene before they finally landed on me.

"Eden" he said shakily, almost in a whisper.

I pressed the scarf tighter over Sam's wound before glancing back up at Bucky, "They need help" I said, looking down at the dying man on the floor beside me and then pointing to Phil behind the counter.

Bucky continued to watch me for a moment longer, intently staring like he might not ever see me again.

"Please" I begged, reaching up to brush another bothersome strand of hair from my face. His eyes widened and he finally snapped out of his trance to shout somewhere behind him, "We need those paramedics in here"

I gave him the barest of nods before turning back to Sam. His eyes were still closed but his pulse was there, not beating as strongly as I hoped but beating nonetheless.

"Help is here Sam. They're coming. Just hold on a little longer" I begged.

I wanted nothing more than to step away from the bloody mess that was continuing to seep into my clothes. I wanted to rush over to Bucky, throw myself at him and tell him to never let me go. I wanted to tell him that I had fought because of him. I needed him to know that in the end, it was his voice that gave me all the strength I needed.

But I stayed there, pressing that damn scarf down on Sam's stomach, watching as the blood coated my fingers in its stickiness.

He finally opened his eyes and I let out a relieved sigh. I could hear footsteps approaching behind me and I knew it was the paramedics Bucky had called for.

Sam reached his hand up weakly to grab for my blood soaked one and gave it a weak squeeze. I gave him the smallest of smiles and nodded my head at him.

"Thank you" he said quietly.

Before I could speak, two paramedics were on either side of Sam and I felt someone slip their hands under my arms and pull me away. I didn't bother turning around to see who had grabbed me. Bucky's comforting presence was familiar to me and I knew it was him I was leaning against. I watched as the two men worked on Sam and saw another two heading to the space behind the register to find Phil. Steve was now crouched down beside the woman who was slowly stirring back into consciousness.

I felt Bucky grab my arm and I was suddenly being led away from the bustle, to a quiet section near the back of the store. He turned me around and I finally got a good look at him. His blue eyes were red and for a moment, I wondered if he had been crying. He was frowning and I saw his jaw muscles flex as he swallowed hard. He had both of his hands resting on my shoulders and he squeezed lightly. I could see him shaking as he stared at me and I reached out to touch his face, stopping abruptly when I saw the redness still coating my hands.

I closed my eyes, shaking my head and pulling my hands away from him to let them slip back down to my side. I couldn't touch him...I didn't want to taint him with the evil that had happened here tonight. Bucky had already had enough of that in his life and I would spare him from my own.

My eyes popped open when I felt him take my wrists in his hands. He shook his head at me, "You're okay" he said, so quietly that I wasn't even sure it was me he was talking to...almost as if he was trying to convince himself that it was the truth.

I felt him pulling me towards him and as much as I wanted to bury myself in his chest, I resisted it. Bucky looked confused as I struggled against him, not allowing him to comfort me with the warmth of his body.

I shook my head at him, "I can't. I'll fall apart if you touch me. Please...just not here...not now"

"Eden, it's okay to fall apart baby" he said, reaching for me again.

"No!" I said firmly. I regretted the forcefulness of my tone when I saw the hurt in his eyes and I repeated myself, softer this time, "No Bucky, please...maybe when this is over...when we're at home and alone...but for now...no. I don't want to fall apart"

He nodded his head as a confirmation that he respected my wishes. He leaned down and gave me the gentlest kiss on my forehead, "I love you" he said softly.

I closed my eyes and smiled... I couldn't help it. Even in my darkest times, hearing those words from his mouth always seemed to make everything better.

"I love you too"


	101. Chapter 101

** I have created an email address strictly dedicated to answering any and all questions you have about the story...anything you ever wondered about or suggestions of your own. The yahoo email address ID is ecorleyfanfic**

**Bucky POV**

"How's she doing?"

Steve's question shook me out of my thoughts. I had been watching Eden carefully for the last 20 minutes as the detective questioned her on what happened in the store. When the man had approached us earlier asking to speak with Eden alone, I had watched her eyes go wide and my protective instincts had immediately kicked into gear. She may not have wanted me to comfort her right now but I'd be damned if I was going to leave her side. Seeing that unease in her eyes had made me insist on being present during the questioning but the detective had flat out refused. The seasoned officer hadn't even flinched at the glare I threw his way. I had been about to argue him down but Steve had stepped in and led me away. The police force had been accommodating enough as it was and he didn't want me pushing it.

The look on Eden's face as I was dragged away made my heart nearly stop. She looked so lost...so unlike her normal cheerful self. I didn't know exactly what had happened tonight in that liquor store to Eden. There was something missing from her eyes and it had been replaced with something much darker than what had been there before. I wasn't going to let what happened tonight change or taint her in any way. I was going to do for Eden what she and Steve had been doing for me for months...I was going to help her heal from this.

I was standing next to a police car waiting for the detective to finish up with her, waiting rather impatiently. I wanted to get her home and cleaned up. Seeing her normally soft, pale skin covered in blood was unsettling. She had been absentmindedly brushing her hair from her face and didn't realize it was now streaked with dried blood. I didn't want to upset her even more by pointing it out. Her clothes were also soaked through and I knew it couldn't be comfortable for her standing there covered in someone else's blood. Steve had already asked and was told that as soon as she was done giving her statement she would be allowed to leave. She kept casting worried glances in my direction every once in a while and I kept shooting her what I hoped was a reassuring smile.

_**Just a few more minutes baby and then I'll take you home, I promise!**_

I tore my eyes off of Eden and looked over at Steve, shaking my head, "Holding it together...for now at least. She's hardly said a word to me since it happened...doesn't want me to touch her either. She keeps saying she doesn't want to fall apart"

I turned back to look at her again and watched as she nervously tucked a strand of hair behind her ear again. I grimaced when I saw the normally blonde strands were tinged red. I secretly hoped I could manage to get her into the bathroom to shower before she saw the blood covering her face. I knew it would only disturb her even more.

Steve patted me on the shoulder, "Eden is going to be fine Bucky. She's one of the strongest women I've ever met. Be patient with her...when she finally falls apart you'll be there for her, just like she has been for you"

I gave him a sideways glance and a small smile before looking back at Eden. She had stopped looking at the detective and was finally taking in her appearance. I saw her place her fingers over the blood soaked shirt she wore. Her eyes widened slightly but the detective said something to her and she shook her head before looking back up at him and placing her hands firmly back at her side.

"How's Brooke?" I asked, not taking my eyes off of Eden. Steve had told me that before he had run out of our apartment, he had demanded Brooke stay there. He didn't want her at the liquor store in case something happened, knowing she would never forgive herself if Eden got hurt.

Steve sighed deeply, "Feeling guilty"

"Not her fault" I said, shaking my head, "Don't let her do that to herself"

He stepped closer to me and lowered his voice, "Might help if she heard it from you. She thinks you're going to be angry with her" He glanced over at Eden, "...and she's scared to death of Eden hating her"

I turned to him and I know he saw the surprise in my eyes. I was angry at what had happened but not once had it ever crossed my mind to blame Brooke. The only person I blamed was the asshole they had carted off in the ambulance a few moments earlier, his wrists handcuffed to the gurney. If I could have gotten 5 minutes alone with him it would have made everything better. He's lucky I didn't stomp over there and kill him the moment I entered the store. My worry for Eden had been the only deterrent from me doing just that.

"I'm not angry with her..." I said, shaking my head at Steve before nodding in Eden's direction, "...and Eden's doesn't generally hate anyone, least of all Brooke"

Steve gave me a relieved smile and a pat on the back before nodding his head in Eden's direction, "Looks like he's finishing up with her. I'm going to see if someone can take us back to the apartment"

I jerked my head in the opposite direction to see the detective pass Eden a card and say a few last words to her before stepping away. Eden was still staring down at the business card when I came to stand beside her. She jumped when I laid my hand on her shoulder and jerked away in surprise. She relaxed slightly when she realized it was me who had touched her but I could still see her body still tensed, still on edge. When I reached out for her again, she took another step back and held her hands up to stop me, her lips pursed tightly together in a frown and her head shaking back and forth.

I couldn't deny that it didn't hurt my feelings a bit, knowing that she didn't want my comfort or my touch.

"Sorry" I mumbled, suddenly unsure of what to do. I let my hands rest back at my side and I looked around for Steve, hoping he had found us a ride. I was ready to get her back to the apartment, to some safe zone for her where she might finally relax and let me help her.

I was craning my neck in search of Steve when I heard her sigh deeply and finally speak.

"I'm sorry Bucky. It's not you" she said quietly, her head down as she stared at her hands. I watched as she flipped them over, examining the blood coating her delicate fingers.

"Buck" I heard my name being called.

I glanced to my right and saw Steve waving at me, motioning to the police car he was standing next to. I glanced back down at Eden and saw her looking in Steve's direction as well.

"Come on, let's go home" I said softly.

She peered up at me and nodded her head slowly. Unconsciously, I reached out to her again, placing my hand on the small of her back to lead her to the car. She visibly flinched at my touch and I was once again feeling that sting of hurt. I wanted to comfort her but it was more than that, I needed to touch her. There was no denying that Eden had been through something terrible tonight but, in a way, I felt like I had been through something just as terrible. Those feelings I had experienced...knowing she was in danger...seeing her eyes close as that gun was pointed at her...It was almost too much for me and I desperately needed the same thing from Eden that I was now trying to offer her, comfort.

I started to pull my hand away from her but I suddenly felt her lean back, pressing herself into my swiftly retreating hand. I stopped pulling away put didn't make any further movements, not wanting to push her. I looked down to see her staring up at me as she nibbled on her bottom lip. She gave me a slight nod and I took it as a good sign. I pressed my hand more firmly against her back and guided her forward, heading in the direction of Steve and the police car that was going to drive us home.

Steve sat up front chatting with the young cop while Eden and I sat in back of the car. I watched her as she leaned her head against the window, staring out into the cold night with a vacant look in her eyes. The ride to the apartment was short and even after the car had stopped in front of our building, Eden didn't make a move.

Steve got out of the front at the same time I exited out of my door. The police officer had also stepped out and was reaching to open Eden's door for her but I called out for him to stop. He looked up at me in confusion but made no further move to the door. He watched as I quickly made my way around the car to come stand next to him.

"I got her" I said firmly.

He looked through the backseat window and saw the blank expression on Eden's face and a look of understanding appeared in his eyes. He gave me a curt nod and stepped back so I could open the door for her.

My sudden appearance in front of her snapped her out of her daze and she looked up at me with tired eyes.

"We're home" I told her softly, reaching out to grab her arm and help her from the backseat. She let me offer my assistance and we slowly followed Steve up the stairs and to the door of the apartment. I felt a little better as she leaned her body against mine. The moment we opened the door, Brooke bolted from the couch and rushed towards us. Eden had lowered her head and was staring at the floor so she didn't see Steve reach his hands out to Brooke in a motion to stop. Brooke slowed down and cast Steve and I both confused glances before focusing her attention back on Eden. I could see her eyes were swollen from crying and she was shaking slightly, obviously upset.

"Eden, I'm so..." she began, reaching her hands out. Eden looked up and raised one hand to stop her best friend's apology before she could even begin, "Don't even think about it Brooke. I don't want to hear not one word of an apology...there's no need. It wasn't your fault. I'm fine" she said, glancing around at me and Steve and then back to Brooke, "...really, I'm okay"

Brooke nodded her head, wiping a stray tear from her cheek and stepping closer to Steve to lay her head on his shoulder. Brooke didn't look so convinced and when her eyes finally landed on me, I could see the guilt still there, stewing behind her green eyes.

Eden took a deep breath and I saw a small and very forced smile appear on her face, "If you guys don't mind, I think I'm going to take a shower and get cleaned up"

She didn't wait for a reply before stepping away from me. The three of us watched in silence as she made her way down the hallway and into our bedroom. The moment the door clicked shut Brooke stepped away from Steve to look between the two of us, shaking her head.

Before she could say a word, Steve spoke up, "She just needs some time Brooke. I told you already, she doesn't hate you...right Bucky?" he asked, throwing me a pleading look. I knew what he was hinting at...Brooke felt guilty because she was the one who asked Eden to stop by the liquor store. I looked down at the red head to see her peering up at me nervously.

_**Steve was right...she thinks I'm going to be angry with her over what happened.**_

I gave Steve a look and nodded to the kitchen, hoping he understood that I wanted to talk to Brooke alone. He got the drift and stepped away to give us some privacy. Brooke looked downright fearful when she saw him leave the room and I immediately wondered if this was the first time I had ever given her the impression that I didn't like her.

She tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear and I smiled, realizing that her and Eden shared the same nervous habits...probably from years of being around each other. She had her eyes glued to the floor and kept shifting her weight from one foot to the other. We stood there in silence for a few seconds and I watched her curiously as she grew more and more uncomfortable.

I finally reached out and laid one hand on her shoulder, "He's right you know. Eden doesn't hate you..." I said softly, "...nobody does" I added, giving her a small smile when she finally raised her face to look at me.

A single tear slipped down her cheek, "You're not mad at me? I'm the one who asked her to stop...she wouldn't have been there...if I hadn't..." she stopped talking as she choked up.

I pulled her in for a hug as she started breaking down and patted her on the back gently to calm her. As I stood there soothing her I had to wonder when I had become the one that people looked to for comfort.

_**I'm the Winter Soldier. I'm the most dangerous mother fucker in the room. Right? **_

A few months ago, people were scared shitless of me and avoided me at all cost...and in a way, I was okay with that. I never felt like I deserved anything different anyway. When did that all change? When did I become the man who was now completely okay with hugging someone to make them feel better?

_**Does this make me weak?**_

_**No, it makes you better!**_

As Brooke tried to stop crying, I kept having this internal debate in my head...a constant diatribe between Bucky Barnes and the Winter Soldier. The Bucky half of me wanted to get back to life before the war started while simultaneously being scared to death of letting go of the past 70 years. Bucky Barnes knew that even though I had been turned into this lethal assassin, I was still at the top of my game, full of power...and he didn't necessarily want to let that power go. The other half, the Winter Soldier half, seemed to have come to the conclusion that all of this...the emotions, the relationships, the new feelings...were all okay and only made me stronger, made me better. In the end, it was the "scary mother fucker" part of me that seemed to be more willing to join sides and become even stronger.

I finally snapped out of my thoughts, "I thought Donovan women didn't cry" I said jokingly, finally pulling away from her and hoping to see a smile.

She let out a chuckle and wiped the last few tears from her cheeks in obvious embarrassment. I knew Brooke wasn't one to usually break down...another trait I admired about her and saw reflected in Eden.

I laid my hand on her shoulder again, "I'm not angry at you Brooke. None of this is your fault. Okay?"

She let out a shaky breath and nodded her head, "Okay"

"Hands off my girl Barnes" I heard Steve say as he entered the room.

I let my hand fall from Brooke's shoulder and stepped away, raising both hands in surrender and laughing at him. I knew he was trying to lighten up the mood and it worked, Brooke was now chuckling and playfully swatted his arm as he came to stand next to her, throwing his arm around her possessively.

He looked down at Brooke, "I think we should head home and let Bucky take care of Eden"

She looked up at me and then back at him before nodding her head. I threw him a grateful look. I didn't want to kick them out, especially Brooke since she was obviously feeling guilty, but I really needed to be alone with Eden. I knew she would feel like she had to put a show on for their sakes and I hoped once they were gone she would be comfortable enough to finally let go and fall apart.

I walked the two of them to the door, assuring them both that I would keep them updated. Before leaving, Steve let me know that one of the detectives had said Eden asked them to keep her updated on the conditions of the two men who had been shot in the robbery. Steve had gotten the number of the detective and while me and Brooke had been talking, he called for a quick update. He said the cashier, Phil, was surprisingly expected to make a full recovery. It was Sam, the middle aged man that Eden had been so insistent on not leaving, that was not doing so well. We shared a look between us and I knew he was thinking the same thing I was. If that man died, Eden would be crushed.

As soon as the front door closed, I laid my head against it and took a deep breath. I finally pushed myself away from the door and made my way into the bedroom to check on Eden. She had been in there for a good 30 minutes and I knew she should be about done with her shower by now.

I could still hear the water running so I didn't bother knocking. It wasn't locked, so I gently opened the door and made my way inside. I frowned at seeing her bloody clothes in a heaping pile on the floor. I picked them up quickly and made my way out of the bathroom to throw them in the trash. There was no point in trying to salvage them and I didn't want to further upset her. I made my way back into the bathroom again and the shower was still going.

"Eden? You okay?" I called out.

Silence. I called her name again but still she didn't respond. I stepped up to the shower and rapped my knuckles on the glass door. I stood there for a moment debating on what to do and finally just opened the door.

The first thing I realized was that the water shooting from the shower head was ice cold. The water was spraying down relentlessly onto Eden's body and causing her to shiver. She was sitting on the tiled floor of the shower with her knees drawn up to her chest, arms wrapped around her legs while the freezing water beat down on her. Her head was resting lightly on her knees and I could see her eyes were closed.

"Eden?" I said in shock. She still remained silent.

I stared for only a moment before jumping into action, reaching over to the knobs and turning off the water. I reached behind me to grab the towel off the rack and bent down to pull her up. She let me lift her and wrap the towel around her shaking body. I grabbed her face to make her look at me and she finally seemed to snap out of it.

"I'm okay" she said softly.

It was obvious she wasn't and I shook my head at her sadly, "No baby, no you aren't. Come on, I need you to talk to me. Tell me what to do...tell me what I can do"

She stood there staring at me before shaking her head, "Nothing"

I finally reached out and ran my fingers down her cheek...she didn't flinch away this time and actually seemed to lean into my touch. I took it as a good sign at least that she was no longer forbidding me from touching her.

She was quiet as she got dressed into her night clothes. I sat on the bed and watched her...waiting for her to make the next move. I was completely clueless on what to do. My first instinct was to just hold her...lay in that bed and wrap her up tightly, but I still wasn't sure if that was the right thing to do.

Once she was dressed, she came and sat down next to me in the bed and for the first time, in a very long time, I was nervous about how to act around her. It was Eden, that finally reached out and took my hand her in her small one, intertwining our fingers together. I let out a sigh of relief and looked over at her, noticing that she was staring down at our joined hands. I slipped to the floor on my knees in front of her, and used my other hand to lift her face.

"We're going to have to talk about what happened..."

She started to protest but I shook my head to silence her, "...it doesn't have to be tonight Eden but we WILL talk about it...YOU need to talk about it. Ok?"

She nodded her head, "Ok...later, I promise. Can we just go to bed now? Please?"

I was happily willing to oblige her. Honestly, I hadn't slept at all the night before. Even after she called me at 4 in the morning to tell me that she had arrived back at Jill's house, I still laid in bed and stewed angrily over the bar fight I had overheard on the phone. It seemed like that had happened so long ago, when it actuality, it had just occurred last night. Now that I thought about it, I hadn't slept but maybe a few hours the entire weekend since she had been gone.

I made my way around the apartment, turning off lights and making sure the door was locked before heading back to the bedroom. She had the lights off except for the lamp on my side of the bed. She was already under the covers with her back towards me. I watched her for a moment before making my way into the bathroom to wash up before bed. When I made my way to my side of the bed, I could see she wasn't sleeping. She was simply lying there on her side, her eyes wide open and waiting for me.

I pulled back the covers and slipped in beside her wordlessly. I looked over at her questioningly and raised my arm as an invitation to snuggle up to me. I felt a deep sense of relief when she scooted closer and laid her head on my chest. I let my arm lower and wrap tightly around her body. I reached over with my free hand and turned off the bedside lamp before settling comfortably with her.

There were so many things I wanted to tell her...so many words I needed to say. I was scared that if I started talking, I might never stop. I wanted to comfort her and tell her everything was going to be okay...I had been through worse things and look at me, I'm still here. As I laid there and tried to think of something to say, some reassurance to give her, she rested in my arms, tracing small shapes on my bare chest with her fingers.

_**I only want to see my girl smile again.**_

I finally gave up and decided there was only one thing she needed to know at this moment...one fact that would always stand the test of time.

"Eden?"

She looked up at me with weary eyes and a heavy heart, "Yes?"

"I love you"

For some reason that worked. It didn't bring back that twinkle into her eye completely but it did bring a smile to her face...a genuine one.

She was the one to initiate the kiss...one so soft and sweet that I kept my eyes closed when it was over, savoring the memory of it.

"Bucky?" she asked softly.

I opened my eyes and looked down at her.

"I love you too" she said before lying her head back down on my chest.

_**She's going to be okay. Everything is going to be okay!**_


	102. Chapter 102

**Please, please, please review! I need to know what my audience is thinking and I love to hear what you guys like and do not like. Enjoy**

**On a side note: I have been debating on what I want to work on for a future project. A lot of people have expressed interest in a Brooke/Steve story (which I would consider) Does anyone else have any ideas? I was thinking of a Walking Dead fanfic concerning Daryl. Anybody like that idea!? **** I have created an email address strictly dedicated to answering any and all questions you have about the story...anything you ever wondered about or suggestions of your own. The yahoo email address ID is ecorleyfanfic**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

EDEN POV

I could literally feel their eyes on me as I walked down the hallway towards my bedroom. I was concentrating hard on taking slow, evenly paced steps so not to alert them to the panic I was secretly feeling inside. I wanted nothing more than to run into my room, close the door, and let myself completely fall apart. I couldn't stand the look of worry I saw in each of their eyes and the guilt pouring out of Brooke was even worse. It was similar to something I was feeling deep inside myself...I pushed it back down and tried not to think about it. I had quickly cut her off when she tried to apologize. The logical part of my brain was still in control and it knew none of this was Brooke's fault, she couldn't have known what was going to happen. I couldn't deny deep down though, there was a small voice in my head screaming that she was partially to blame.

_**She's the one who asked you to stop for the wine. If it wasn't for her, you would have come straight home. You might just now have been finishing up the movie...safe in Bucky's arms. You would never have seen it...seen all the darkness this world has to offer.**_

I felt guilty the moment the thought crossed my mind. Brooke was my best friend. There was no way I could ever blame her for this and I knew it would hurt her deeply if she knew that for one second, one brief moment, I had held her responsible.

I stood next to Bucky, the three of them watching me warily as they waited for me to finally crack. It didn't happen. I had quickly excused myself stating that I wanted to shower. It wasn't a lie. I was covered in Sam's blood. Earlier, when the detective had been questioning me, I had glanced down in shock upon seeing how much blood coated my shirt. My hands were covered with blood and I had shuddered when I noticed it had dried and was caked under my nails. I had swallowed hard, shaking my head before placing my hands back at my side so I could listen to what Detective Burton was saying. I had tried to pay attention to him, but I was completely aware now of the stickiness under my blood soaked shirt and how it made the fabric cling to my skin. I had cautiously sniffed once and felt a sudden wave of nausea as I realized I could smell the blood. Going forward, I had breathed through my mouth to avoid another whiff of the metallic odor that covered me.

_**Oh God, Oh God! Deep breath Eden! **_

I finally reached my bedroom and stepped in, closing the door gently behind me and leaning my head against it before taking another deep breath. I could hear them quietly talking in the living room but I didn't bother trying to decipher what they were saying. I could imagine exactly what they were saying, all of it concerning their worry for me.

I walked into the bathroom and flipped on the switch, squinting at the sudden brightness. I kicked off my shoes and socks and glanced down at my shirt again, touching my hand to it and letting out a slight groan when I saw the tips of my fingers come away wet. I stepped up to the mirror but avoided looking into it, almost scared to see my reflection. I was terrified of what I would see...or maybe I was more terrified of what I wouldn't see there.

Something had happened to me tonight. The darkness that had been inside of me, that I had always managed to hide and keep tucked away, had finally manifested itself. I had done the only thing I knew to do...I had used it to my advantage to keep myself alive, to keep me with Bucky. It had always been there, growing stronger each time someone had made me angry or taken advantage of me. Sweet, happy Eden didn't harbor negative feelings...she simply let everything go. Tonight, all that energy, all that pent up frustration had finally come together and exploded out of me. It had saved me and helped me fight for my life but now it was just gone. For years, I had balanced those emotions very carefully, keeping everything in check. Now a huge portion of it was absent and I was left feeling completely out of sorts, reeling from the dizzying effect being off centered.

_**Maybe this is a good thing Eden. All those negative feelings are gone...all the darkness has left. This doesn't have to be a bad thing. Maybe you don't have to be scared. **_

I finally gathered up my courage and took a look at myself in the mirror. All previous thoughts rushed out of me as I took in my appearance. It was worse than I had originally thought. I had already seen the blood on my shirt, pants, and arms. What I hadn't known, what I hadn't realized the entire evening, was that I had unconsciously been smearing it across my face. Every time I had brushed my hair out of my face, I had left a streak of the redness across my cheeks. I raised my hand to wipe the blood away and abruptly stopped when I realized my hands were still covered in dried blood.

_**Stay calm Eden! Just take a deep breath!**_

I looked in the mirror and jerkily shook my head, willing myself to get my shit together. That's when I finally noticed my hair. I turned my head to the side and whimpered when I saw the blood tinged pieces of hair from where I had tucked it behind my ear nervously all night. I finally started to feel the pieces of me breaking and I watched the single tear slide down my cheek. As it slid down, it washed away the blood in its trail and left a streak of pale flesh peeking through. I choked back a sob and clenched my fist tightly as I stared at myself.

I spun on my heels and stalked over to the shower, turning the hot water on as high it would go. I backed up and took one more glance at myself in the mirror before reaching down and peeling my shirt from my body. I held it between my thumb and pointer finger, grimacing as I smelled the blood again. I flung it on the floor and stepped away from it quickly, hating how the red soaked fabric contrasted so harshly with the white tiled floor.

I let out another pitiful whimper when I looked down at my stomach and saw the blood still slick on my skin. I swallowed hard and shakily reached for the button of my jeans, unzipping them quickly and slipping out of them before flinging them on top of the shirt. The knees of them were stained red and I looked down to see my legs were smeared with blood as well. I shook my head as I felt more tears slide down my face. My hand naturally went to my cheek to wipe it away and right after I did, I remembered the blood on my hands. I stumbled back into the counter gagging and tried to keep myself from being sick all over the floor. I didn't want Bucky to have to clean up the mess; in fact, I didn't want Bucky to find me in this state at all. I wasn't going to burden him with my emotional shit, he had his own to deal with already.

I took a deep breath and reached behind my back to unsnap my bra and then slip out of my panties, throwing both into the pile on the floor. I walked over to the shower and stepped inside, gasping when I felt the scalding, hot water hit my skin. I gritted my teeth and forced myself to stand under the burning stream, wanting to wash away every evil thing from my body. I wet my hair and then let the water run over my face and down my body. I held my hands up and watched as the red sloshed away and slid to the bottom of the shower. I washed my hair thoroughly with shaking hands, relieved to see the blood was now gone from under my nails. I reached for my bath poof and squirted some body wash on it before I proceeded to scrub the rest of my body clean, rubbing much harder than was necessary. The water was tinged red and swirling around as it slid down the drain. The image disturbed me greatly and I felt another piece of myself break apart. Memories of the horrible events from tonight started flashing in my head.

The barrel of the shotgun as it was pointed down at me.

The stench of blood mixed with wine.

My blood soaked scarf over Sam's stomach wound.

Bucky shouting my name in panic.

_**No, No, No!**_

It was finally too much. I leaned against the shower wall and slid down slowly until I reached the floor. I pulled my knees up into my chest and let the water fall down on me as I shook. I tried to let myself cry but I couldn't. The tears just wouldn't come, even as I sat there willing them to. The only thing I could think of was the blood, so much of it everywhere. I could still hear the panicked screams from that woman. I could hear the robber yelling at me. I could hear the shots and then the click of the empty gun. Then, in the mix of the chaotic noise in my head, I heard Bucky scream my name and I finally broke. It echoed in my head and shakily I placed my hands over my ears, begging it all to just go away.

"Please stop" I whispered to myself.

It didn't go away. Even with hands covering my ears, I could still hear them in my head. I lowered my face to my knees and shook, reliving the entire night over and over again in my head.

The water eventually went from hot to cold but not even that could make the memories go away. I sat there as the freezing water beat down on me, shivering violently with my eyes closed. I didn't even hear Bucky come in the bathroom, didn't even realize the door to the shower was opened until I felt the water suddenly stop and Bucky lift me up. The noise in my head only went away when I felt his hands on my face as he made me look at him. It was like magic. A single touch from him had made it all quickly fade away. No more screams. No more gun shots. It was utterly silent again. I looked up at him, this man who I loved so completely, my savior. I had told Bucky many times that he was my knight in shining armor and this was just more proof that it was the truth. He was looking at me with worry in his eyes and I suddenly felt a huge sense of guilt. I never wanted to see him this way, especially if it was me causing it.

"I'm okay" I said quietly, trying to reassure him. I felt a sudden need to comfort him but my body still wasn't allowing me to snap out of it...the pieces of me were still broken and in desperate need of fixing.

He shook his head at me sadly, "No baby, no you aren't. Come on, I need you to talk to me. Tell me what to do...tell me what I can do"

He didn't realize that he was doing exactly what I needed him to do. I just needed him close to me...I just needed him to touch me. There was nothing he had to say...nothing he had to do...just be with me, that was all...it was enough.

"Nothing" I said.

_**Just touch me Bucky...please!**_

It was as if Bucky heard my thoughts because he suddenly reached out and ran his fingers down my cheek. I leaned into his warm hand, relishing the simple touch he had to offer that seemed to make everything better.

I figured Steve and Brooke had left and I was glad for it. Honestly, I only wanted to be with Bucky right now...just me and him. He helped me into the bedroom and I couldn't help but watch him out of the corner of my eyes. I saw his forehead scrunched up in thought and I suddenly wondered what he was thinking.

_**He's worried about you Eden. This man loves you! **_

_**And I love him!**_

We reached the bed and I reluctantly stepped away from Bucky to find some night clothes in my dresser. I could feel his eyes on me as I dressed...there was nothing sexual about it...he was just simply watching me with worry in his eyes. I hated to see that look coming from him. Bucky had already been through 70 years of hell...I didn't want him slipping back into a dark place, not because of me. I took a seat next to him on the bed and reached for his hand, slipping my fingers through his and savoring the peace that washed over me. I was staring at our hands, loving how perfectly they seemed to fit together, when I heard him sigh deeply. Without pulling his hand from mine, he slipped onto his knees in front of me and used his free hand to raise my face to his.

"We're going to have to talk about what happened..."

_**No, please!**_

I opened my mouth to protest but he shook his head and squeezed my hand lightly, "...it doesn't have to be tonight Eden but we WILL talk about it...You need to talk about it. Ok?"

_**I don't need to talk about it Bucky. I only need you, just you!**_

Seeing that look in his eyes, that pain etched in his face because of me, made me nod my head. He looked as tired as I felt and at that moment I would have agreed to anything to keep him near me. I knew I needed to talk about it and honestly Bucky was probably the best person to do it with. He had been through worse things than what I had experienced tonight, he would help me heal.

I nodded my head, "Ok...later, I promise" I could tell by the look on my face that my answer seemed to satisfy him and I continued, "Can we just go to bed now? Please"

He gave me a small smile and nodded before rising up to his feet and leaving the room. I knew he was locking up the apartment so I turned off all the lights except his lamp and then crawled under the covers. I was exhausted but I knew I wouldn't be able to sleep until Bucky was lying beside me and I was in his arms. I turned towards his side of the bed and waited for him. I heard him reenter the bedroom and step into the bathroom to wash up. I laid there thinking about him, wondering how in the world I had gotten so lucky to find someone so perfect for me. It was a miracle Bucky and I were even together now...only fate allowed us a chance meeting. 70 years couldn't keep us separated. HYDRA couldn't keep us separated. Milton Kaine couldn't keep us separated. An entire lifetime was supposed to have divided us, but here we were, together.

I watched as he appeared on his side of the bed and lifted the covers to slip in beside me. I waited for him to lift his arm and when he did I quickly scooted over and laid my head on his chest. He wrapped his arm around me tightly and I closed my eyes, relaxing for the first time since everything had happened. I felt him shift his body to turn off the lamp and we were suddenly laying there in the darkness. My hand went to his chest and I drew my fingers across the hardened muscles, touching him to make sure that this was all real and not some dream.

I felt myself growing more and more tired as I laid there in his arms. His warmth, his comforting presence, was slowly lulling me into a peaceful slumber. I was trying not to think of all the bad things that had happened tonight and being with Bucky was helping. I could already feel my eyelids growing heavy.

"Eden?" Bucky said quietly, stirring me awake again.

I looked up at him sleepily, "Yes?"

"I love you"

I could help but smile at hearing those three words from his mouth. I closed my eyes and tilted my face up to brush my lips over his softly. I pulled away and gazed at him, laying there with his eyes still closed, lips still slightly parted.

"Bucky?" I whispered softly.

He finally opened his eyes and looked down at me.

"I love you too" I said softly before laying my head back down on his chest and snuggling up to him.

_**Everything is going to be okay Eden. You can forget. You can learn to let it go.**_

I was sleeping comfortably with Bucky for a while before the nightmare hit. It was so realistic, so familiar, that I almost wasn't sure it was an actual nightmare but more just memories from the night before.

The gunshot was still echoing in my ears when I woke up, covered in sweat and shaking. I was sitting up in bed, my chest heaving up and down as I tried to catch my breath. I looked down where Bucky laid, still sound asleep. He must have really been exhausted to sleep through me having a nightmare in the bed right next to him. I swallowed hard and glanced over at the clock on the nightstand beside me.

**6:30 am**

It was dark outside but I knew I would never be able to get back to sleep. I slipped out of bed quietly and tiptoed into the living room. I sat in the chair by the window staring out into the early morning as I went over the events of my nightmare. The blood...the screams...the gun shot. It was still fresh on my mind and this time Bucky wasn't there to touch me, to take away the painful memories. I should have gotten up right then and made my way back into the bedroom, back into Bucky's arms. But I didn't...I knew I needed to cry it all out and get it out of my system.

I was still sitting in that chair looking out the window when the final piece of me broke. The hot tears started to fall down my face, one after another until my vision was completely blurred with them. The lump in my throat was choking me and I finally let it all out. Minutes passed and I was still crying uncontrollably. I finally stood up from the chair, wiping my face, as I continued to fall apart. I walked to the window and slammed my fists on the wooden sill as hard as I could. The ache in my hands did nothing to numb the pain. I must have gotten too loud because I suddenly heard Bucky's calling my name. I didn't look his way; I only slammed my fist down harder on the window sill, crying out from not only the physical pain but the raw emotions I was feeling as well.

"Eden, what are you doing? Stop!" he shouted from across the room. I could hear him running from the end of the hallway and through the living room to me. I was still sobbing loudly and I griped the wood frame tightly as I leaned against it. I was just about to slam my fist down one more time when his hands shot out and grabbed my wrists. He spun me around to face him and through my tears I saw the fear in his eyes, the confusion.

I fought against him and tried to yank from his grasp. I didn't deserve his comfort right now. I didn't deserve to feel any peace. It was that instant that I realized what emotion was causing me to break...it was guilt that was tearing me apart. I felt guilty because I had allowed this to happen. I could have stopped it all. I could have ended it before it even started. I could have prevented Phil and Sam from getting shot. If either of them died, it was all entirely on me.

"Eden, stop it! You're hurting yourself. Dammit woman, STOP!" he shouted, shaking me lightly.

I looked up at him through the tears, "It's all my fault" I babbled, "All my fault Bucky. I should have stopped it. They might die and it's all my fault."

He looked at me and shock and released my wrists, letting me fall into his chest before he wrapped his arms tightly around him, rubbing my back gently with his hands in small circles.

"Baby, he had a gun" he said softly.

I shook my head against his bare chest, "I could have fought him. I could have..."

I was yanked away from Bucky's chest and he glared down at me, "No, he could have killed you! Do you understand that? You could have fought him but he still might have killed you. He almost did!"

I shook my head and blinked back more tears, "It might have ended with me...given them a chance..."

Bucky growled angrily and shook me again, "Stop it! You want to know what else would have ended with you? Me! I need you Eden! I need you alive!"

I wiped the tears from my eyes and took a few deep breaths as I tried to calm myself down. Bucky let me go and turned around quickly to face the opposite direction. I saw him run his fingers through his hair and take a deep, shaky breath before turning back around.

The next words out of his mouth were exactly what I needed to hear, "Eden, not a single thing that happened last night was your fault"

I closed my eyes and felt a stray tear slip down my cheeks. My shaking legs finally gave out and I started to slump to the floor. Bucky caught me in his arms and eased me down, pulling me into his lap as he leaned against the wall beneath the window. He kept kissing my forehead gently as he rubbed his hands up and down my bare skin.

"You're alive Eden...that's all that matters" he said. I didn't say anything for several moments and he finally nudged me, "Look at me" he asked.

I tilted my head up to stare into his perfect blue eyes. He was so handsome, my Bucky.

"I love you"

I leaned forward and kissed him, softly at first and then more urgently. He seemed surprised initially and I felt him hesitate to kiss me back. I ran my hands down the front of his chest to signal to him that this is what I wanted, that this is what I needed. I loved Bucky and at that moment, I needed to show him how I felt.

His hands went to my back and he slipped them under my shirt. I pulled away from him and raised my arms above my head so he could lift it from my body. He leaned back in and kissed me again passionately. Hands were fumbling and before I knew it, my panties and Bucky's boxers were in a small pile beside us. Bucky entered me slowly, looking into my eyes with so much love as he whispered my name. I ran my fingers down his face as he began to move inside of me. This wasn't about sex. This wasn't about need. This was only about the love that he and I shared...a need for closeness after almost losing each other. We made love right there on that wooden floor as the sun rose and the light began shinning in through the window.


	103. Chapter 103

**Just something short to tide you guys over for a while. I promise I'll get after it this weekend! Let me know what you guys think! **** I have created an email address strictly dedicated to answering any and all questions you have about the story...anything you ever wondered about or suggestions of your own. The yahoo email address ID is ecorleyfanfic**

**Bucky POV**

I was having the most amazing dream before I was woken up.

_Eden and I had spent the day at Coney Island, one of my favorite places to visit growing up as a kid in Brooklyn. I had dragged Steve there many times and now I wanted to share the experience with the woman I loved most in this world. _

_The day had ended and we were now riding the Ferris Wheel together. We were seated comfortably next to each other in the bucket seat, watching as the firework display started. The bright lights were reflecting off the water of the Atlantic Ocean as they shot up into the sky. It was the perfect ending to what had been a perfect day...truthfully, every day with Eden was a perfect day. I was smiling down at her and loving the way her eyes lit up in excitement. She was so beautiful, my sweet Eden._

_I reached over and patted my jacket pocket, assuring myself that I still had the small box inside. Each time we had ridden one of the park's rides, I had unconsciously checked my pocket to make sure it hadn't fell out. I had been planning how I would do this for weeks now and I wanted everything to be just right. Looking down at her, I couldn't imagine a better time to ask her the most important question I would ever ask. This was it! This was the moment where my life would change for the better...my forever was just a question away._

"_Eden" I whispered into her ear, smiling when I felt her shiver at my warm breath on her skin. I loved that I could make her react that way. _

_She reluctantly tore her eyes away from the firework display and looked up at me. The colored lights continued to explode into the air behind her and the sight took my breath away. I swallowed hard and tried to push away the sudden anxiety that had over took me. I opened my mouth a few times to start speaking but the words wouldn't come out._

_She cocked her head at my slyly and smiled, "What is it Bucky?"_

_I took a shaky breath before scooting closer and reaching for her hand. She looked down as I slid my metal fingers between hers. She smiled at the sight and I felt my heart begin beating even faster...she was always so accepting. She glanced back up at my face and the twinkle in her eye gave me just the right amount of courage I needed to go on. _

"_Eden, I love you with all my heart..." I said, slowly reaching my right hand into my jacket pocket as I continued, "...and I've told you many times before that I want you to be a part of my future"_

_Eden was nodding her head, her eyes moving back and forth between my face and the hand that was now moving towards my jacket. Her eyes widened when she saw me pull out the small, black box from my pocket. I couldn't help but chuckle lightly when her mouth dropped opened and she threw her hands over her mouth in shock. _

_I opened the box slowly and turned it in my hand so she could see the silver diamond ring nestled inside. Her hands dropped from her mouth and she looked up at me with her bright eyes._

"_Bucky..." she gasped softly._

"_You have been my redemption...my savior. I don't know what I ever did to deserve to be loved by someone as amazing as you. The only thing I know for certain is that I want to spend every day for the rest of my life loving you and only you. Will you marry me?"_

_She looked up at me with what I hoped were happy tears sliding down her cheeks. She opened her mouth to speak..._

I sat up in bed quickly and looked around, unsure of what exactly it was that had startled me awake. I groaned in frustration...this was the third time I had this dream and I never made it to the end to find out how she was going to answer. I glanced down to my right and felt my heart start racing when I saw the empty spot next to me. I reached over and rubbed my hand over the now cold, wrinkled sheets where Eden should have been.

_**She's been out of bed for a while. SHIT!**_

I turned my head in the direction of the bathroom and only panicked more when I saw there wasn't any light peeking out from under the door. It was then that I heard the distant sound of sobbing coming from the living room.

_**EDEN!**_

I flung the sheets off my body and bolted out of bed, nearly ripping the door right off the hinges as I followed her sobs.

"Eden?" I called out, "Eden!"

I froze when I reached the living room and saw her standing in front of the window. I winced as I saw her slam her clenched fists on the wooden sill and cry out loudly.

"Eden, what are you doing? Stop!" I shouted. I went into action, making my way through the living room and over to her just in time to snatch her wrists in my hand before she could slam them down on the window sill again and hurt herself more. She was sobbing loudly as I turned her to face me and I could see the tears streaming down her cheeks.

She tried to yank herself away from me and continued to cry loudly as her body shook. I glanced down at her fists and saw them red and slightly swollen. She jerked again in my hold and I finally shook her, trying to snap her out of whatever it was that was happening.

"Eden, stop it! You're hurting yourself. Dammit woman, STOP!" I shouted.

She finally glanced up at me, "It's all my fault" she choked out, "All my fault Bucky. I should have stopped it. They might die and it's all my fault."

I let go of her wrists, stunned by her confession. I expected Eden to be traumatized by what had happened last night...maybe even have a few nightmares. I never expected her to feel any type of guilt. There was absolutely no reason she should, nothing was her fault.

She fell into my chest and I let my arms wrap around her tightly as my hand found her back, rubbing it softly as I tried to comfort her.

"Baby, he had a gun" I reminded her gently.

I felt her shake her head, "I could have fought him. I could have..."

I felt a surge of rage flow into me. Even now, this woman was willing to risk her damn life for any and everybody. I had almost lost her last night. I almost had to watch someone take away my most cherished thing. I loved this woman but damn if she didn't infuriate me sometimes with her complete self-sacrificing ways.

I pulled her away from me roughly and glared down at her, "No, he could have killed you! Do you understand that? You could have fought him but he still might have killed you. He almost did!"

The last words out of my mouth came out choked. I envisioned Eden's bloody figure being zipped up into a black body bag and it made me sick to my stomach. She had come so close to being taken away from me.

She spoke with a shaky voice, "It might have ended with me...given them a chance..."

_**Dammit woman!**_

I let out an angry growl of frustration and shook her again a little harder...I would shake some damn sense into her if it was the last thing I would ever do. The woman was going to be the death of me. If anything happened to her, I wouldn't survive. I wouldn't want to live...not without her...never without her!

"Stop it! You want to know what else would have ended with you? Me!" I confessed, "I need you Eden! I need you alive!"

_**I need you to be my wife. I need you to have my babies! I need to be with you forever!**_

I turned away from her so she couldn't see the few tears that had started to escape my eyes...tears of worry...tears of fear. I ran my fingers through my hair as I tried to think of something...anything...to make this better. I wanted to help her like she had helped me. Eden always knew exactly what to say to make me feel better...she always spoke the right words.

_**Why is she feeling guilty! There is no reason to feel guilty. She didn't shoot those people. She didn't rob that store!**_

I turned around and spoke the simple truth to her, "Eden, not a single thing that happened last night was your fault"

I felt my heart pounding in my chest as I watched her close her eyes and a tear slid slowly down her cheek. I didn't know if I had said the right thing but her legs finally gave out and I caught her before she fell. I slid us down onto the hardwood floor and pulled her into my lap. I buried my face into her hair, inhaling the intoxicating scent of her...one that could only be described as simply Eden's fragrance. I held onto her, rubbing her softly and kissing her head...hoping that I was doing the right things to make this better.

"You're alive Eden...that's all that matters" I assured her. She didn't say anything and only continued to lie against me. As she continued to sit there in silence I thought about the dream I had been having earlier. I squeezed my eyes shut and held her closer to me, rocking us gently back and forth.

I finally prodded her softly, "Look at me"

She tilted her face up to mine and I felt my heart swell at the sight of her big blue eyes. She was the most beautiful thing to me...in all my life, I had never seen anything sweeter than my Eden.

A flash of that dream popped into my head again, the fireworks lighting up behind her. I remembered the way her eyes lit up when she saw me pull that box from my pocket.

"I love you" I told her.

She leaned forward and kissed me gently on the lips. I sat there in shock for a moment, unsure if I should kiss her back. She was obviously going through something and I was having serious reservations on whether "that" is what she really needed at that moment. She must have noticed my hesitation because I felt her press her lips harder against my own, urging me to kiss her back.

An image of that shotgun pointed at her head flashed into my thoughts and I started to respond to her actions. I began to move my lips against hers, softly at first and then gradually with more vigor. I had almost lost her last night. She had nearly been torn away from me just as quickly as she had entered my life. I had been scared shitless as I watched my worst nightmares nearly unfold in front of me. Sitting here on this hardwood floor with her...kissing her...touching her...it was all a miracle.

Feeling her hands run down my chest was the only other nudge of encouragement I needed. My hands quickly snaked around her waist and slipped under her shirt. She leaned back, raising her hands so that I could pull her night shirt from her body. A second later, it was flung to the ground and I had resumed kissing her again. I pulled her more securely into my lap and reached down to slip my hand into her panties and drag them roughly down her legs. Her own hands reached between us to find my waist and I felt her scratching her nails lightly down my skin, skimming her fingers under the band of my boxers. I lifted my hips and helped her pull my own boxers off before throwing them beside us.

As we continued kissing I pushed her back onto the wooden floor, tucking my right arm under her neck to make her as comfortable as possible. I held myself up with my metal arm and ignored the uncomfortable feeling in my knees on the hard wood as I maneuvered myself between Eden's thighs. I stared down at the beautiful woman lying beneath me who was gazing just as intently back at me. I pushed my hips forward, moaning her name softly as I slid into her warm, wet folds. Once I was fully inside, I stopped and just watched her. She reached up and ran her fingers lightly down my face and I closed my eyes for a moment, enjoying the closeness and the feeling of just being with her...near her. After last night, this was what I needed...to feel her beside me, under me...a part of me that I never wanted to let go of.

I thrust into her gently, trying to control myself so I could stay in this moment forever. As we made love, the only sounds that could be heard in the quiet, early morning was a mix of our heavy panting and light breathy gasps coming from Eden.. When she finally came, I covered her mouth with my own, muffling her ragged moan of pleasure with a kiss. It was only moments later that I finished, letting her name slip out from my lips again. I leaned down and touched my forehead to hers gently before rolling over and pulling her on top of me. She let out a small shriek and giggled as I positioned her against my chest. I winced at the feeling of the cold floor on my back but quickly forgot about it as Eden kissed my chest softly before laying her head down to listen to my heart beat in my chest.

I only hoped she could understand that at that moment and every moment going forward that my heart would only beat because of her.


	104. Chapter 104

**So let me apologize profusely for how long it has taken me to post this Chapter. I have been super busy at work and have been neglecting you, my fans. I promise it will not happen again. With that being said, the story will be progressing hopefully a lot quicker after this one. There is still much to cover before I end this story...but be warned, the end is near. Let me know what you guys think! Reviews are very appreciated! **** I have created an email address strictly dedicated to answering any and all questions you have about the story...anything you ever wondered about or suggestions of your own. The yahoo email address ID is ecorleyfanfic**

**Ecorley**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Eden POV**

The sun rose completely in the sky as I lay on Bucky's chest listening to his heart beating rapidly. I kept my eyes closed, concentrating only on the moment he and I were having...wrapped up in safety of each other's arms. I concentrated only on his touch as he rubbed his hands up and down my bare back. I couldn't resist letting my own fingers wander across his bare chest, tracing the contours of each muscle.

I laid there feeling like a huge burden had been lifted from my shoulders. The emptiness I had felt last night had subsided. I was filled now but it was not with anger...not with rage. I was filled with love, Bucky's love. It was a more satisfying feeling and I basked in it as I lie against him, listening to the quiet of the morning.

As the time passed, I grew more and more relaxed against him and my mind began to wander to the events of the previous night. Everything that had happened last night was still engrained in my head...every detail so clear. I flinched at the memory of looking down at my blood soaked hands on Sam's stomach...the shouting...the screams. My heart started beating faster and I let out shaky breath, willing myself to calm down once more for Bucky's sake. I didn't want him worrying about me any more than he already had been.

When I felt his lips brush across my forehead, I opened my eyes and peered up at him. I was still feeling slightly vulnerable after my episode earlier and I hoped that Bucky would be able to see past it. The last thing I wanted was for him to treat me like I was going to break at any moment. What had happened was necessary...my way of letting it all go so that I could gather my courage, move on, and become stronger.

"Hey" I said softly, biting my lower lip nervously. I could see the concern in his eyes and it made me sick to my stomach. Bucky had more than enough in his life to worry about and I knew craziness with me would only add to that. I gave him what I hoped was a reassuring smile.

He let out a deep breath, "You okay?"

_**Am I? Yes, I will be as long as he's with me.**_

I swallowed hard before nodding my head, "I'm okay Bucky...really...I just...I just needed to let it all out. You know what I mean?" I felt like an idiot as I thought about how I had acted. I felt the blood rush to my face and I knew he would be able to see my embarrassment. I lowered my head solemnly, hoping to hide the blush now sweeping across my cheeks.

He brushed some stray hairs from my face before answering, "I understand" he said softly before using his hand to tilt my face back up, "Hey...look at me...you have nothing to be ashamed of Eden"

I felt him tensing up beneath me as he continued, "I don't... I don't know if I'm doing this right. This..." he said, waving his hands around, "...is all new to me. I just want to make this better and I don't know how to do that"

I pulled myself out of his grasp, sitting up so I could stare down at him. He leaned up on his elbows and waited for me to speak.

"Bucky...you're doing exactly what I need you to do" I said, placing my hands on his chest, "You will always be exactly what I need"

I let my hands fall to my sides as he sat up completely beside me. His hand found my neck and he pulled me close to him, touching his forehead to my own. Even after months of being together...of sharing intimate moments together...I still felt my heart flutter in my chest at the closeness between the two of us. I would never get tired of feeling this way. Bucky would always elicit this reaction from me.

His lips hovered over mine as he spoke, "I'm right here beside you. Me and you Eden...always"

I felt a shiver run down my spine as he let his lips finally touch my own. I pulled away, exhaling lightly and placing my hand on his cheek. I could have stayed there on that cold floor all morning but I knew Bucky needed to get ready for work. I actually a few things of my own to do today before I headed to SHIELD for my training with Clint. After last night, I was even more determined to learn all that I could. From now on, I would take my training much more seriously.

_**Shit! Clint! **_

I figured Bucky or Steve had already told him what happened last night. I only hoped Clint could understand that I needed to continue working with him. I wanted some sense of normalcy after last night and I knew jumping back into training like nothing had happened was the easiest way to do that. I thought about my relationship with Clint and wondered how he was going to react. His actions this weekend had already shown me that he could be nearly as overprotective of me as Bucky.

"_**In my line of work, you don't exactly run into many opportunities to make friends Eden..."**_

"_**...and you're my friend. I don't make them very easily so yes, I get a little overprotective of the few I have..."**_

I shook my head and let out a sigh. I honestly felt better now that I had broken down and finally cried but I knew today was going to hold a rollercoaster of emotions.

**Bucky...Steve...Clint**

**The lover...the brother...the friend**

The three men in my life who cared about me each in their own different ways...men who had proven that they would do anything for me. I closed in my eyes and swallowed hard as I tried to figure out what I had ever done to deserve such devotion...such love.

With a sigh, I reached to the side and picked up my sleep shirt and slipped it on over my head, chuckling lightly when I saw Bucky lift his eyebrow at me.

"What?" I said, snatching my panties off the floor before standing up and stretching.

"I'm just wondering why you are even bothering to put your clothes on. I'm planning on ripping them off of you again" he said smiling devilishly. I couldn't help staring at his body as he got to his own feet and reached down for his boxers.

_**Damn Eden! Lucky girl! Very lucky girl! **_

He looked over his shoulder to catch me staring at his backside. I saw that damn sexy smirk appear on his face before he looked down to slip his on his boxers.

I glanced at the clock on the wall and then back to him, "You barely have enough time to shower before you have to be at work. I'm not even going to have much time to work on my clients before I need to leave to meet Clint" I said with a small smile.

Bucky jerked his head back in my direction, "Excuse me?" he said, his eyes narrowing slightly.

_**Oh shit! Play it cool Eden. You know he's just worried about you...don't get mad!**_

I took a deep breath and rolled my eyes, "I said..."

Bucky let out a huff before throwing up his hand to stop me, "No, I heard what you said..."

I placed my hand on my hip defiantly and pursed my lips at him, daring him to argue with me about it.

He noticed the look I was giving him and stopped talking, choosing to simply stand there and stare at me. I knew he was having an internal debate in his head on how to handle this...the constant struggle between the Winter Soldier and Bucky Barnes. I let my body relax a little and I tilted my head as I watched him curiously...his face was going back and forth between being a look of sympathy and annoyance. It made me wonder which of the two was expressing what feeling. Did the Winter Soldier understand my need to continue learning to fight? Was it he who was expressing the sympathy etched on the handsome man's face standing in front of me? Or was it my Bucky who was trying to understand? I was just about to ask when he finally spoke up again...apparently the sympathetic side had won.

He sighed, "Eden, I think you need a break from training. You've already learned so much from Clint and Natasha. It may be time to take a step back and focus on something else. I was planning on staying home today so I could be with you. We could..."

It was my turn to hold my own hand up, "No Bucky"

He stopped talking and stared at me with shocked blue eyes. Before he could say anything I spoke up, "I'm fine. I want to go train...I need to go train. I can't just sit here all day doing nothing"

Bucky stared at me with worried eyes. I knew he was thinking I was going to fall apart at any second and that he would need to be there to catch me. Bucky sighed, "Eden..."

"No. I don't want you to have to constantly worry about me Bucky. I'm not made of glass...I won't break, not again. I can promise you that. I really need this Bucky" I said with pleading eyes.

He still didn't look convinced but I stood there, continuing to stand up for myself, willing him to let me win this one. I wanted to keep my mind off everything and focus on doing something productive. Training with Clint was productive. Working on my clients was productive. Staying home while Bucky coddled me was anything but productive.

He finally gave me a slight nod of his head and I couldn't help the triumphant smile that spread across my face. Bucky returned my smile with one of his own and reached out for me. I took his hand and let him pull me back into his arms, relishing the warmth that enveloped me.

I finally broke the hug and stepped back, "You better get in the shower. You're going to be late" I said, glancing again to see the time. It was nearly 8:00am and Bucky had to be at SHIELD for his appointment with Dr. Peters at 9:00am.

If I had been looking at Bucky and not the clock, I would have seen the mischievous glint in his eyes and the sexy smirk appear across his lips. I was still eyeing the time and figuring out how much work I could get done when I felt his strong arms lift me up and throw me over his shoulders.

"Bucky!" I yelled, giggling when I felt his hand slap my ass and then rub it suggestively. I heard him chuckle as he began walking down the hallway towards our bedroom.

"You don't have time for this...your appointment is..."

"Quiet woman!" he said gruffly, walking into our bedroom and continuing on to the bathroom. "I will make the time"

He kicked the bathroom door opened the rest of the way and stepped inside before he finally released me. My feet had barely touched the ground before he was making his way over to the shower to turn on the water. I was still trying to regain my balance when he peeked over his shoulder and motioned me over seductively. I crossed my arms and raised my eyebrows at him, ignoring his hand beckoning me closer. When I still didn't move towards him, he rolled his eyes and stalked towards me once again. I shuffled away from him quickly, letting a giggle escape from my mouth as he pursued me. Once he backed me up against the counter, both hands shot out on either side of me, pinning me in place as he nudged my legs apart and pressed his body against mine.

He leaned over me, letting his lips graze over the sensitive skin of my neck. I felt my pulse speed up and I took a shaky breath, trying not to whimper when I felt him push himself against me roughly again. His excitement was evident not only in his eyes but also in the hardening length he was now pressing into me.

"Get in the shower Eden" he said, his voice low and raspy.

I looked into his blue eyes, now darkened with lust. My eyes flickered between them and his lips which were hovering only inches from my own. My hands found his chest and I felt a rush of pleasure when I felt him shiver under my touch. My fingers inched up to run along the scars where the skin met the metal of his arm. As I let my hands continue to move across his body, the rough texture was soon replaced by the smooth, cold metal of his arm. I felt Bucky watching me intently as my fingers explored his left arm and the scars surrounding it. His body was tense against mine...almost as if he was expecting me to jerk away in disgust at any moment. He never seemed to understand that I loved everything about him...all of Bucky was beautiful to me, even that metal arm.

He could be so confident, so sure of himself sometimes, but occasionally my sweet Bucky was just as insecure as everyone else in the world.

"...Eden..." he finally choked out.

I looked up at him but kept my right hand on his shoulder, still enjoying the feel of metal and rough skin under my palms. The sensation was so different and for some reason the combination of the two textures always fascinated me. He was peering down at me in amazement and ran his tongue along his lips before leaning down to close the distance between us.

I closed my eyes as his lips moved softly against mine, gentle and sweet all at once. I felt him shift his arm slightly but I was too caught up in the kiss to wonder why he was moving. It wasn't until I felt my panties pushed aside and cold metal fingers come into contact with my most intimate parts that my eyes popped open in surprise. I let out a small gasp at the temperature change and jumped slightly.

Blue eyes met my own and I saw him swallow nervously, "...I'm sorry...is this okay?"

It was not an unpleasant sensation at all but I could already see the doubt and regret sweeping across his face. In the past, Bucky had always only touched me there with his right arm. I don't know whether it was because he thought it would bother me or because he was self-conscious about it.

Before I could answer him, I felt him begin to pull his hand away, lowering his head in embarrassment. I let my hand slide down from his shoulder to his wrist to stop him and drew his hand back down between my legs.

"It feels good baby" I said breathlessly as I pressed his metal hand against the front of my panties.

He looked at me in shock and I nodded my head at him, encouraging him to continue, "Please"

I rose onto tip toes and scooted up to sit on top of the counter to give him better access, never breaking contact with his body. This time I was expecting the coldness and didn't jump when I felt his fingers move the cotton fabric out of the way and run across my slit. I let out a whimper as he twisted his wrist and let one finger dip in and find the heated nub, already swollen with need. He began to rub over it slowly, taking his time as he watched my reactions anxiously. I knew he was being very careful so that he could stop at the first sign of any discomfort from me. What he didn't realize was that what he was doing felt positively amazing.

My hands, which were currently grasping the countertop on either side of me, moved to his chest so I could rake my nails down his stomach. I situated my legs around his waist and drew him even closer to me. I felt his hand hesitate for a moment but I locked my eyes on his and shook my head.

"Don't stop"

He let out an animalistic growl and bent down to kiss me harder and more frantic then before. His right hand found the top of my panties and the fingers of his left hand only stopped their ministrations long enough for him to drag them down my legs. As soon as they hit the floor, his right hand went for my shirt and it too joined my discarded panties.

His lovely metal fingers found my clit and began rubbing me again, just as slowly as before. I dug my heels into his back of his legs and reached forward with my hands to find his boxers. I was frantically trying to draw them down his hips but they weren't budging. Bucky realized what I was trying to do and his right hand moved to help me pull them down. As soon as they were gone, my hand shot forward and took his hardened length in my hand, drawing it up and down slowly as I felt it pulse in my hand.

My breath suddenly got caught in my throat when Bucky's fingers, which had been working me slowly, began to increase their pace. I moaned loudly as my eyes rolled into the back of my head...I felt my chest heaving up and down rapidly. Bucky leaned forward and bit the lobe of my ear gently before whispering, "Do you like that?"

When I didn't answer immediately, he slid one cold, metal finger inside of me and began pumping in and out slowly, all the while letting his other continue to rub my clit in fast paced circles.

"Answer me Eden" he demanded huskily.

I couldn't focus on anything but the feeling of his hand between my legs and the warmth slowly building up in my belly. At this point I could barely breathe, must less answer his question. I nodded at him, biting my lip hard as he curled his finger inside of me and sent shocks of pleasure radiating through me.

"Say it" he said, kissing down my neck slowly before biting me lightly on the shoulder and then letting his tongue slide over it sensually.

"Yes" I spit out, finally managing to get enough air in my lungs to say the words.

His hands ceased the activity between my legs but before I could groan out my displeasure, he wrapped one arm around my hip and dragged me from the counter top. The other arm found the bottom of my thighs and I felt myself being carried to the shower. The hot water had steamed up the bathroom and I could see the glass door had already fogged over. I watched Bucky's eyes as he pulled open the door and stepped inside the shower with me. I could feel him hard and ready against my belly and I couldn't help but shiver in anticipation. The shower door slammed closed behind us and the hot water began cascading down over our bodies.

Every bad memory...every fear...every worry...they all disappeared the moment he butted me up against the shower wall and slid inside of me. I shuddered against his chest as I felt the hardness slip into my warm folds. I felt him pulsating inside of me as my muscles clamped down on him involuntarily. He groaned at the sensation and stilled himself inside of me...he didn't move at all, just stared into my eyes as he took ragged breaths. His metal arm was under my thighs, holding me up against him. The other hand, which was resting on my hip, now moved up and over to find my breast. His thumb found my nipple and began to rub, coaxing it to harden before he ran his palm up and over it. He repeated his attentions on the other until both nipples had hardened and were throbbing with the need to feel his hands on them. He then pressed his chest against me and I moaned loudly at the skin on skin contact.

It was then that he drew himself out of me slowly before thrusting wildly back into me. I let out a yelp of surprise that quickly turned into a loud, guttural moan. He stilled his body once more and I felt him trembling against me. He stood there, eyes closed, breath ragged and all I could do was stare at the tiny water droplets running down his chest.

"Bucky..." I said softly.

He finally opened his eyes and shook his head, "I'm not going to last long. You always feel so good"

He roughly pumped into me twice more, bringing a gasp from my lips. I was stunned at how fast the heat was building inside of me...at this rate I wouldn't last very long either.

"Why do you always feel so perfect?" He said, not bothering to hear my answer. I wouldn't have been able to speak one anyway because he chose that moment to plunge into me again quickly.

No real words were spoken after that...just grunts of pleasure...the moaning of each other's name...ragged panting from the two of us as Bucky drove his hips forward, one thrust after another. I held onto him, running my fingers over his shoulders. Feeling his slick chest against my own made the heat only build quicker between my legs. I couldn't help but watch his face as he made love to me. The pleasure of knowing it was me making him feel so good was only outweighed by just how damn amazing it felt having him inside of me.

I was biting my lip hard, trying to hold back the orgasm that was threatening to explode from me at any moment. I wanted to experience my end at the same time as Bucky but it was getting harder and harder to not just let go. I wrapped my legs tighter around his waist and pulled myself even closer against him. This made a groan escape from his lips and his thrusting became wilder and less controlled. I knew his end was near and I gladly let go finally...my muscles clamped down on him as he plunged into me. I closed my eyes as I bucked against him uncontrollably, whimpering loudly at the intense orgasm now burning through me. Bucky's next thrust was his undoing and I felt his release as he spilled inside of me. He continued his pumping, my muscles relentlessly clinching down on him, draining him and causing Bucky to moan out his desire loudly.

His head dropped to the crook of my neck and I could feel him breathing heavily against me. I wrapped my arms around him and let my fingers slide up and down his back.

I kissed his forehead gently, and whispered in his ear, "I love you baby"

I felt him nodding his head and then his lips touched my neck before he too whispered, "I love you"


	105. Chapter 105

**I hope you guys enjoy this short tidbit from Clint's POV. Let me know what you guys think. I wanted everyone to get a look into how Clint feels about Eden and how special she really is to him. **** I have created an email address strictly dedicated to answering any and all questions you have about the story...anything you ever wondered about or suggestions of your own. The yahoo email address ID is ecorleyfanfic**

**Thanks for reading. Reviews are always appreciated.**

**Ecorley**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Clint POV – Sunday Evening**

I had just opened a beer and was settling in on my couch for the night to watch some television when my phone alerted me that I had a text message. I groaned and turned my head slightly to see my cell phone still sitting on the kitchen counter where I had left it after grabbing a beer out of the fridge. I glanced at the clock to see it was after 7:00pm.

_**It's probably Eden finally texting to let you know her and Brooke made it home.**_

I was slightly annoyed she hadn't texted me the minute she had arrived home but I figured I would let her off the hook for it. I knew from our talk this morning that she was nervous about going home and facing Bucky. The two of them had an awful lot to talk about after what he heard over the phone last night.

I took a long chug of my beer and laid my head back on the couch. It had been a long weekend and I was beat. All I wanted to do was sit on the couch, drink a few beers, and pretend for one night that I was just a regular guy alone in his apartment.

_**You're not a regular guy Barton. **_

I let out a sigh. This weekend was supposed to be a simple job: watch the girls and make sure they stay out of trouble.

Well that was easier said than done...it didn't help that my Eden was such an astute student and had figured out I was following them so early into the evening. Once she had realized I was shadowing her, the only thing I could do was give in and join them. I had to admit that it was nice to spend a weekend being just a normal guy hanging out with friends. I was surprised at how much fun I'd had with the three of them, even if they did spend most of the night acting silly and trying to embarrass me.

Eden always had a way of making me feel comfortable, even in the situations where I would typically never feel at ease. I didn't like being part of a big crowd...I was most comfortable being on the outside and observing from afar. I belonged there...I had always belonged in the shadows. With Eden, she made me join in on the fun and I couldn't say that I regretted it.

_**Well it wasn't a completely normal weekend...there was the bar fight! **_

_**That is slightly normal, right? No, not when your partner in crime is a girl.**_

Not that I considered Eden just a girl...she was far from that. Eden was...well, Eden was a lot of things. Ever since that first night we met at her apartment after she was attacked by Lister, I had admired her. Any other woman would have been hysterical after something like that but not Eden...or Brooke for that matter.

When Bucky had told Steve he trusted me to keep Brooke and Eden safe while they were out of town, I had felt a small sense of pride. Gaining that type of trust and confidence from the Winter Soldier had made me feel better than I had felt in a long time. I knew how important Eden was to Bucky...in the short time I had known her she had become very important to me too. It wasn't that I was in love with her. No, I didn't feel a romantic love for Eden but I did care about her, far more than I had ever cared about anyone.

It wasn't the same way I cared about Natasha. Me and Nat understood each other on a different level...we were both soldiers, both fighters in a never ending war. We were partners, we were comrades...and for a short time, we had been lovers.

Eden was different. I was her teacher and she was my student.

_**She's more than just that Barton.**_

Eden was my friend. She was the first one that I had made all on my own...not out of necessity for survival or because of the job but simply because I wanted it. It was true I had started as her trainer but it had developed into much more than that. For weeks now, I had been watching her getting better, getting stronger. It was amazing to watch her progress and each day I was more and more stunned by everything she did. I was slowly realizing that I had just as much to learn from Eden as she did from me. She was teaching me to join in and not always stay on the sideline...she was helping me open up and so far I couldn't say I didn't like it.

During the bar fight last night, I had seen everything I had taught her displayed fully and as much as I hated how it happened, I still couldn't deny how proud of I was of her. Knowing I was the one that had helped give her some of that confidence I saw bursting out of her was a very satisfying feeling. I had her back and she had mine. I wasn't kidding earlier when I had said I had been thinking that she and I made a good team. It was the absolute truth. Not that I would ever wish the life of SHIELD agent on Eden but I couldn't deny that she was made for it. She was a fighter. Bucky may not see it, or even want to believe it for that matter, but she was full of potential.

I remembered back to Friday when she had fought Marston and Grayson. I had spent the majority of the time helping Steve hold Bucky back. I knew before the fight even started that it was going to be impossible for Bucky to stand there and watch his girlfriend fend off two trained agents. What had surprised me was that I was not finding it easy either. The moment Marston had taken that cheap shot at Eden, I had considered stepping aside and letting Bucky have a go at him. A part of me knew it was wrong though so I had simply clenched my fist in anger and lunged for the Winter Soldier, helping Steve hold in place while I tried to continue monitoring the fight. In the long run, I was glad it happened that way because Eden had ended it not long after that. I think I was the only one besides her that heard Marston call her a bitch and watching her jab that asshole in the face brought a small smile to my face.

She was one of a kind and I considered Bucky one of the luckiest men in the world.

After leaving the training room Friday with Nat, we had run into the jerk in the hallway. He and Grayson were having a heated discussion that they quickly stopped when they saw the two of us approaching. The older man tried to keep the smile off his face but I could see the amusement in his eyes. Marston had simply sneered at us and raised his blood smeared towel back up to his nose.

Nat had gone to find Fury to go over a few details for her latest mission but I had stuck around to chat with Grayson.

He was telling me how impressed he was with Eden when Marston had butted in, "That little bitch got lucky...end of story"

I had turned my head sharply to glare at him, "Watch how you fucking talk about my student asshole. That wasn't luck; that was skill...something you would know nothing about"

"I just bet she has some skills...all those weeks, just the two of you alone in that training room. I bet you taught her real good Barton. I wonder if she would let me teach her a few things too" he had said, licking his lips suggestively before winking at me.

"Son of a bitch" I had hissed, brushing past Grayson. My only intent was finishing what Eden had started earlier. The insinuation that she and I were anything more than friends pissed me off and I sure as hell wasn't going to let him get away with it.

Marston had narrowed his eyes, shooting me a sickening smile, provoking me even further.

Grayson had stepped forward and put himself between the two of us before turning to the other man to scold him, "Shut up you idiot. You would think one beating was more than enough for you for today. You think it's a good idea to start a fight with the guy who trained the woman who just kicked your ass?"

Marston had simply shrugged his shoulders and stepped back, giving me a cocky grin. I had jerked out of Grayson's grasp and turned my back on them. I wasn't going to waste my time fighting with the man. I was just about to walk away and forget the whole thing but his next words made me freeze.

"I wonder if the Winter Soldier realizes he has some competition. She must be quite a piece of ass. Maybe I should pay her a little visit and see what all the fuss is about" he said.

I heard Grayson let out a deep sigh...he knew what was coming and I was pretty sure he felt I was justified. I spun on my heel and slammed my fist into Marston's face with as much force as I could muster.

The hit had knocked him to the ground and I had stood over him menacingly, "If I ever hear of you going anywhere near her, one of my arrows will find its way into your fucking head. You stay away from Eden, do you understand me?"

He had sneered at me and was opening his mouth to speak when Grayson had come up and kicked him in the leg. He looked up at the older man, noticing the look he was being given. He shut his mouth and looked down at the floor before giving me a sharp nod that he understood.

I had turned my back and began stalking away, fury burning inside of me with each step. It was an anger I hadn't felt since the incident in New York when Loki had invaded my mind and forced me do those terrible things. For months after that, I had been filled with so much guilt, so much hate. I had gone off on my own for a few weeks as I tried to piece everything back together.

The thought of anyone, especially that asshole Marston, causing Eden any type of pain, emotional or physical, made me want to do some pretty dangerous things.

I shook my head, trying to clear my thoughts as I heard my phone beep again. With a sigh, I put my beer down on the coffee table and drug my ass off the couch to saunter in the kitchen. I hoped everything was okay between her and Bucky. I had already planned on talking to him tomorrow once I got to SHIELD. The guy needed to know how well she had handled herself and that not all of what had happened was her fault. Sure, she hadn't helped the situation but that asshole Brent was completely out of line and deserved the beating he got.

I let out another sigh as I wondered how mad Bucky was going to be at me. I was hoping Eden would be able to talk him down...the last thing I wanted to be was on his bad side.

I picked up my phone to check the first message and my heart stopped when I saw it.

Steve: Eden's in trouble. Sullivan's Wine and Beer, get there now!

I fumbled to check the next message and this one made my blood go cold.

Steve: I need you there Clint. Things don't look good. I'm going to need help with Bucky.

Clint: On my way!

I tucked the phone in my pocket and tore into my bedroom, flinging open my closet door and reaching for the duffel bag tucked neatly away on the shelf. I threw it on the bed and unzipped it quickly, examining the rifle and making sure the ammo and scope was tucked safely inside. I zipped it back up and threw it over my shoulder before tearing back into the living room to grab my keys. As soon as I was in my truck, I turned on the police scanner and began listening to the chatter. I had figured out what was going on during the drive and with each second that passed I began to feel a greater sense of dread.

The only thing I could think about was Eden. I had taught her so much in the last few weeks and I could only hope that it would be enough. There was still so much I wanted her to learn...so many more things I wanted to share with her.

The entire ordeal ended just minutes before I pulled up in my truck. I used fake police credentials that I had stored in my vehicle to get the story of what happened from a detective. Once I knew what was going on, I vanished before he realized I wasn't who I claimed to be.

Now that I knew that Eden was out of immediate danger, I resorted to my old ways and looked around for the best vantage point. All I wanted to do was get high in the air, away from all the noise and all the people, and gather my thoughts. Being up high always seemed to calm me and that was something I desperately needed right now. I looked around, calculating which roof top would provide me the most cover while still giving me a good view. The roof of the building across the street from the liquor store seemed to be the most logical choice so I made my way to the alley and climbed the fire escape. I felt at ease as soon as I stepped onto the roof and took a deep breath, inhaling the cold night air. I unzipped my bag and pulled out the rifle, sliding my hands down the smooth metal before reaching in for the scope. Once I had it attached and the weapon loaded, I placed it on the ledge to steady it and took a look.

I moved around until I found the person I was looking for, the person I needed to make sure was alive and well.

_**Eden!**_

There she was, standing only a few feet away from Bucky, covered in blood. The entire scene was unsettling and I swallowed hard to control my anger. I sat up, taking my eye from the scope to peer over the ledge and down at the liquor store.

_**Where the fuck is the guy who did this to her? I'll kill the mother fucker!**_

I put my eye to the scope again and looked around. I knew from speaking with the detective that the suspect had been incapacitated by Eden but he didn't have any other specific details. My view turned once more to Eden who was now being escorted out of the store and moved towards an ambulance. Bucky was following her cautiously but didn't seem to be trying to reach out and comfort her which seemed rather odd. I took another look at Eden and noted the blank expression on her face.

I looked away again, searching the scene for any sign of the would-be robber and finally spotted a group of paramedics exiting the liquor store. I almost assumed it was just another victim until I saw the handcuffs attached to the gurney. It was him! It was the man who was responsible for that empty look in Eden's eyes and for the blood now covering her pale flesh.

_**He hurt her! He tried to kill her! **_

I took a deep breath and sighted my scope once more; aiming it on the man they were now slowly wheeling towards an empty ambulance. I had him in my crosshairs and with each step the paramedics took, I let my gun follow. I was slowly letting out my breath, preparing myself for the shot I was going to take when the Bluetooth headset in my ear began ringing.

My hand shot up quickly to push the button to answer it, never taking my eyes off the man or my finger off the trigger.

"Barton" I answered calmly.

"Stand down soldier" I heard a familiar voice say.

My finger froze on the trigger and I shook my head, willing myself to get it together and do what was necessary.

I realized it was Steve on the other end of the line and I reluctantly moved my weapon and scanned the crowd for him. He was 10 feet to the left with his cell phone in one hand and saluting me with the other. I whipped my gun back towards the suspect and trained my sights on him again.

I was mad. No! I was furious. This asshole had tried to hurt someone I cared about...someone I had grown to both respect and love. I was her teacher, her mentor, and she was my student. What kind of man would I be if I just let him get away with it?

"I said stand down Clint!" Steve repeated, more frantic this time when he noticed I had trained my weapon back to the man attached to the gurney.

I shook my head, "No can do Cap. He tried to kill her"

I heard him mutter to himself, "Good God, he's nearly as bad as Bucky..."

He cleared his throat before speaking directly into the phone to me again, "This isn't a sanctioned hit Clint...you don't have orders to kill him. You're a soldier, not a murderer. Stand down!"

I heard his words and was reminded of a similar conversation I'd had with Bucky when we had discovered Lister in his warehouse. I had told him the same exact thing Steve was telling me now and luckily he had listened.

_**Do you care that these aren't your orders? Are you a murderer?**_

My thoughts automatically went back to Loki...to the people I had killed under his command. I wasn't in control then but right now, at this moment, I was and I knew deep down that Steve was right. I moved my finger from the trigger and pulled the gun off the ledge.

I heard Steve let out a deep breath of relief, "She's okay Clint. Shook up a little, but she'll survive. Go home, Bucky's got her" he said.

I swallowed hard and took a deep breath, "I'll stick around a little longer and then head out"

I didn't even let him reply before I pressed the button again and disconnected the call. I stayed on the roof for a lot longer than I should have, peering down over the ledge and using binoculars that were tucked in the duffel bag. I watched Eden, noting how lost she seemed. The look in her eyes reminding me how I felt after the ordeal in New York. There was something missing from her...that fire was gone and that worried me more than anything.

I watched how she interacted with Bucky, noticing that she refused to let him touch her even though it was obvious he was trying to provide comfort. I knew what she was doing, whether she consciously realized it or not. She was trying to hold it together, she was trying to be tough and not fall apart. I only hoped Bucky could understand that. I could fathom her need for it because I had felt the same thing after I had gotten the God of Mischief out of my head.

Once Eden had been interviewed, Bucky escorted her to a waiting police car and the two of them and Steve were driven off in the direction of their apartment. I packed up my things, tucking them safely in the duffel bag before making my way back down the fire escape and to my waiting truck.

Driving home, I thought about how lost Eden seemed. I knew Bucky would take care of her...if anyone knew about being lost, it was him...he had spent 70 years in the darkness.

Once I got home, I tucked the duffel bag back onto the shelf in the closet and made my way into the living room. I grabbed a fresh beer out of the fridge and once again plopped onto the couch. I didn't turn on the television or the light. I sat there in the darkness, in the silence, hoping that my dear friend would be able to get through this. Eden was the strongest woman I had ever met and I couldn't bear the thought of knowing that this might break her.

When I woke up the next morning, I was still on the couch. I sat up groggily, noting the tightness in my neck from the awkward angle at which I slept. I figured the splitting headache I was now experiencing was caused by the half dozen empty beer bottles now littering my coffee table. I looked at the clock and noticed it was 8:45 in the morning.

I let out a groan and got up from the couch, stretching a bit and wincing at the stiffness in my body. It wasn't easy getting older and the massive amount of injuries I had experienced in my career didn't help the situation. I looked down at my phone that was sitting amongst the empty beer bottles on my coffee table and noticed the flashing light signaling I had a message.

I picked it up and was surprised at what I saw.

Bucky: Eden is still planning on training today. You and I need to talk later.

Any other time that last comment would have made me nervous but that was feeling was completely outweighed by the shock of knowing that Eden still wanted to train today. She had just been through something horrible...something traumatic...and she was once again ready to get back to it.

_**Good God, that woman is solid iron. I should have known that wouldn't break her. **_

I called Steve to get an update from him and hear the entire story from his point of view. He told me in full detail what had happened before I had arrived. He let me know how off Eden had acted last night and how worried Bucky was about it. After getting off the phone, I rushed to get in the shower and get dressed in time to meet her in our usual training room. I arrived 15 minutes before 10:00 and found myself nervously pacing around the room.

The moment I heard the door open, I turned around to see her slowly entering the training room. Her eyes met my own and she gave me a small, reassuring smile...the one Eden always seemed to give. She started to make her way towards me and the entire time all I could picture was how she had looked last night: covered in blood with that empty look in her eyes.

Once she reached me, she stopped and stared at me, looking at me with expectant eyes...waiting for me to speak. I couldn't. I didn't know what to say. I felt a strange tugging in my chest that I wasn't used to feeling and I swallowed hard as I looked at her. I wanted to comfort her...to tell her not to let what happened last night destroy her in any way. I wanted to be a good friend. I wanted to be the strong one that she could lean on...but that didn't happen. I had it all wrong. Eden didn't need to lean on me for strength or courage...no, it was the exact opposite in fact. It should have been me reaching my hands out to draw her into me for a hug...to show her comfort. It just didn't happen that way.

Surprisingly, it was Eden that opened her arms to me...and I let her. I took a step forward and she drew me in and wrapped her arms around me.

"I'm okay Clint. I promise you, I'm okay" she whispered.

My hands that had been lying at my sides finally wrapped around her and pulled her against me tightly. For once in my life, I let someone comfort me for a change and to be honest, it didn't feel so bad.


	106. Chapter 106

**As always, comments are greatly appreciated. I did revise Chapter 1 and 2 a bit if you would like to check them out. Please let me know what you guys are thinking. Enjoy! **** I have created an email address strictly dedicated to answering any and all questions you have about the story...anything you ever wondered about or suggestions of your own. The yahoo email address ID is ecorleyfanfic**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Bucky POV**

Since I was already late for my appointment with Dr. Peters and Eden was meeting Clint for training at 10:00am, we decided to ride to SHIELD together rather than her sit around a little longer before taking a cab. Over the last few weeks, I had actually begun to look forward to my designated time with the doctor, but I gladly gave it up today to stay with her. I didn't want to be away from her one second longer than was needed. Ever since we had finished our shower earlier, I had been watching her very carefully just to reassure myself that she really was okay.

While we got dressed and ready for the day, I had watched her. As we both hurriedly ate a bowl of cereal while standing at the kitchen counter, I had watched her. When we walked down the stairs to the parking lot, her fingers intertwined with my metal ones, I had watched her. And now, as I drove us to SHIELD headquarters, I watched her. Witnessing her break down this morning was one of the scariest things I had ever seen and I never wanted it to happen again.

"Stop staring at me Bucky, I'm fine" Eden said quietly as she stared out the car window.

_**How did she even know I was looking at her?**_

My unasked questioned was answered, "...because I know you Sergeant Barnes" Eden said, turning away from the window finally and giving me a small smile, "...maybe better than you know yourself sometimes"

The small lilt in her voice at the end made it sound almost like a question but the smirk on her face showed her amusement. She had caught me staring at her, confirming that she had been right. The obvious pleasure was there in her eyes, shining bright blue as she cocked one eyebrow at me.

"Maybe" I said, grinning at her before turning my eyes back to the road.

We lapsed into silence for several minutes and I could almost hear the wheels in her head turning...she was thinking hard about something. She finally let out a soft sigh and I glanced over to see her shifting in her seat to face me more. Her small smile had turned into a frown and she was looking down at her hands in her lap.

"How long should I expect this to last?" she questioned. Before I could ask what "this" was, she spoke up again, rolling her eyes and waving her hands towards me, "...you watching me. I can't stand seeing you look at me like that..."

I turned to her and before I could speak, she pointed at me, "...that look right there Bucky. It's the same look I expect I'll be seeing from everyone else today...Brooke, Steve, Clint...I don't need to see it from you too, okay?"

I knew she was right. While she was in the bathroom this morning drying her hair, I had snuck out of our bedroom and called Steve. I desperately needed to get his opinion on Eden's break down this morning and hear him tell me that I had done the right thing. As always, Steve reassured me that I had handled it just fine. I was also relieved to hear that he had called the detective this morning and was told that Sam seemed to be out of the woods and was expected to make a full recovery. I knew that would make Eden feel much better.

"How's Brooke?" I had finally asked. I knew Brooke had been upset last night and I had done my best to comfort her. Like Eden, she was strong and independent, so seeing her feeling so guilty last night and upset really bothered me.

"Much better. Thanks for talking to her last night...whatever you said...well, it really helped Buck" he replied, "She didn't even argue with me this morning when I told her to go to work and stop worrying about it"

I stuck my head back in our bedroom and when I heard the hair dryer still running I said, "She had no reason to feel guilty Steve...it wasn't her fault, just one of those things that happened. Eden should be ready to go soon, I should probably go"

"Hold on a sec Bucky, there's one more thing I wanted to talk to you about" he spoke up quickly.

"What is it?"

"It's about Clint" he said slowly, "...something happened last night that I think you should know about"

I had listened as he filled me on how Clint had reacted to hearing about Eden being in danger and what he had almost done. Most boyfriends may have been suspicious, maybe even jealous upon hearing how concerned another man was about his girlfriend's well-being but I wasn't...at least not when it came to Clint. I had realized weeks ago that he cared about Eden which is why he was the first person I went to for help when the girls had wanted to go home for Jill's bachelorette weekend. I trusted Clint to keep Eden safe because I knew he loved her...definitely not the same way I felt about her but more similar to what I felt for Brooke. I would do anything for the little red head, not just because she was important to Steve and Eden but because at some point, I had grown to care about her too. She was fiercely loyal to Eden, a trait I greatly admired and could appreciate. That was the same way Eden and Clint felt about each other. The last person I would ever have to worry about stealing my girl away from me was Clint Barton...and of course Steve.

I understood what had been running through Clint's head last night when he thought about killing that guy. The same thought had crossed my mind the second I had laid eyes on him. The only reason he wasn't carried out of that store in a body bag was because of Eden...my worry for her at that moment outweighed any desire to murder that man...that and the fact that I knew with so many witnesses around, I would never get away with it.

"He almost did it Bucky. If I hadn't seen him when I did..." he let his sentence trail off and there was silence for a few seconds before he spoke again, "I swear when it comes to Eden, you and him are exactly alike Bucky"

Realizing that what he said could be taken the wrong way, he quickly spoke again, "...I'm not saying that you have to worry about him Bucky...I just mean..."

I interrupted him, "...he loves her" I said softly.

"Bucky..." he said cautiously, hesitating slightly. I knew he was thinking that I was going to be angry at this revelation...that I would assume Clint was out to steal Eden away from me. But I knew it was the exact opposite. Clint would always keep her safe for me, even if and when I couldn't.

"No Steve, I get it. I know he doesn't love her the way I do. That's not what I'm saying. I understand what you meant. He feels protective of Eden, just like you do...the same way I feel about Brooke" I said quietly.

"You feel protective of Brooke?" Steve asked, seeming stunned by that confession.

"Of course" I said incredulously, slightly offended that my best friend would even ask that.

I heard Steve sigh, "No, no, no Bucky. I didn't...I mean...it's just...well knowing that you feel that way about Brooke is a big relief. If anything ever happens to me Bucky...if I don't make it back one day, I want you..."

Thinking about losing Steve made my heart begin pounding in my chest. An image of him as a kid, short and skinny Steve, popped into my head. All those times I stopped him from being bullied, all the fights I had rescued him from...even after he became Captain America and I had followed him into battle as one of his Howling Commando's...they all began to replay over and over again in my head. I could feel a small surge of panic in me as I thought about what would happen if I ever lost him. I swallowed the lump in my throat and willed that fear out of me. Steve was Captain America. Steve was my friend. Steve was my hero.

"Nothing is going to happen to you..." I started

Steve cut me off, "I'm just saying that if something ever did, I'm glad I know that I can rely on you to take care of her Bucky"

"That goes without saying...till the end of the line, remember?" I said.

I heard him chuckle lightly, "I remember"

I heard the hair dryer finally cut off and I quickly whispered into the phone, "I have to go Steve. We'll talk later"

I ended the call and scrolled through my phone until I found Clint's number and typed out a text message.

Bucky: Eden is still planning on training today. You and I need to talk later.

I had then pocketed the phone and made my way back in the bedroom to find Eden getting dressed.

"Okay Bucky?" I heard Eden ask again. I realized that I hadn't answered her question and quickly shook myself free of my thoughts from this morning.

"Okay Eden" I promised softly before reaching my hand out and giving hers a quick squeeze.

She nodded her head, taking my word and went back to staring out the car window again. When we pulled into the parking lot, we walked hand in hand into the building and made our way towards the training rooms. When we reached mine, I was reluctant to stop and instead wanted to walk her to her room first. She released my hand and turned towards me with a smile on her face that quickly disappeared when she saw my hesitation at letting her go alone.

"Bucky..." she started to say warningly.

I held up my hands to stop her and instead, leaned down to give her a quick kiss on the cheek, "I know, I know...but I will be by later to check on you, okay?"

She started to argue with me about it but when she saw my jaw muscle clench tightly, she gave me a sigh and nodded her head in defeat. She knew she could only push me so far...I would let the woman get away with a lot but even I had my limits. I WOULD check up on her and she would just have to deal with.

She crossed her arms over her chest defiantly and pouted, "Fine!" She turned on her heel quickly and began to stomp away angrily.

"I love you" I called out to her quickly retreating form.

She paused, turned in my direction and promptly stuck her tongue out at me, "Yeah, yeah, I love you too" she said before throwing her hair over her shoulder and continuing on her way.

I couldn't help but chuckle at her childish display and watched her until she was no longer visible. I made my way into the training room and worked with Roland for a good hour before I decided to take a break and check on her.

As I made my way to her location, I thought about how great Roland had been doing the last couple of weeks. With Christine gone, I had been able to give him my full and undivided attention and he had progressed more than I had ever thought possible. I had already informed Director Fury that my pupil was ready to begin field work. I had been instructed that after the start of the New Year, I would be given two new recruits to work with. I was pleased with Roland's dedication and I would miss working with him.

I reached Eden's training room but before I could enter, I heard my name called.

"Bucky", I heard a familiar voice.

I turned to see Clint exiting one of the weapon rooms located across the hall from his training area. As he walked towards me, I noticed how he looked at me warily. I figured it was because he knew Steve would inform me of what happened last night.

I looked towards the door to the training room and Clint spoke up quickly, "She's taking a break while I went to put some things away. You said earlier that we needed to talk..." He let his sentence trail off and I nodded my head at him.

"I heard about last night..." I started"

He let out a deep breath, "I know Bucky...it wasn't my place. I don't know what happened. If Steve hadn't stopped me when he did I would have...well, it wouldn't have ended well. When I heard what happened, I just got so angry..."

I nodded my head and watched him carefully, waiting for him to finish.

"I've been working with Eden for weeks now Bucky. She's my student...she's my friend...I mean...I..." he was stuttering now which is something I had never seen from Clint Barton. I knew he was struggling to get what he wanted to stay out, but I didn't know whether it was from fear of me taking it the wrong way or fear of actually admitting it out loud. Once you speak something, that makes it true and from that moment on, it can and often will be used against you. In our line of work, soldiers on a constant war front, having people know your weaknesses could often lead to tragic circumstances.

"...you love her" I finished, staring at him with what I hoped was a cold, hard gaze.

His eyes widened and he shook his head, holding his hands up to me as if he was fending me off. He opened his mouth several times to speak but was having trouble getting the words out.

"...I don't love, love her Bucky...but I do...I mean like a friend...not in a romantic way" he was blabbering again and I had to bite my tongue to keep a straight face.

I continued staring the man down as I watched him grow more and more uncomfortable. I lowered my face so he couldn't see the smile trying to creep slowly across my face. A small chuckle finally escaped my lips and the façade was broken. I raised my face back up and saw Clint's was bright red from embarrassment and his shock was evident in his eyes. When he saw me cracking a smile, his eyes narrowed and he glared at me.

He rubbed the back of his head with his hand and took a deep breath.

"You're an asshole, you know that Barnes?" he muttered, looking away suddenly embarrassed.

I nodded and watched him carefully. Clint Barton was a good man...a good friend...a good teacher. He looked at me with a dumbfounded expression on his face when I suddenly thrust my hand out towards him. He looked at it inquisitively for a moment before extending his own and giving me a firm handshake.

I pulled my hand from his, "I appreciate all the things that you have done for her Clint...all the things that you are willing to do for her" I said pointedly.

"If I had taken him out...if I had gone through with it...well, I know it's not what she would have wanted but it sure would have made me feel a hell of a lot better" he finished.

"You're right, it's not what she would have wanted" I said simply, "...and it would have made me feel a lot better too Clint" I added.

We looked at each other, knowing that deep down we both believed that man deserved to pay for what he had done...for what he had almost done to a woman we both loved. Even though we knew it was wrong, knew she wouldn't approve, we shared a moment of completely understanding and respect for each other.

With a final nod, I looked back towards the door, suddenly eager to see her. I took one step but felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Wait Bucky, there's something else I wanted to talk to you about...about Eden" he said, letting his hand drop back to his side.

He had my full attention now and I waited for him to continue.

He started, "She's different today..."

_**Well no shit Sherlock...of course she's different.**_

He rolled his eyes at me and I thought for a moment that I had spoken the words out loud rather than in my head.

"I know that look" he said when he saw me raise my eyes curiously.

"Sorry" I mumbled, "please elaborate"

He sighed before going on, "It's like she flipped a switch Bucky. Eden's always done very well, always shown so much potential but today..."

"...so she's having an off day, what's the big deal?" I grumbled, irritated that he would expect her to be in top shape after the night she had.

He quickly spoke up, "That's not it Bucky. She's not having an off day; it's the exact opposite actually"

I looked at him sharply, urging him without words to go on until finally he did, "I've never seen more focused, she's right on point. I've never seen her so..." he seemed be searching for the words and I was shocked with the one he finally chose, "...dangerous" he finished quietly.

I squinted my eyes at him, "Dangerous? Eden?"

"I know it sounds crazy, but Bucky it's true. She's moved on to an entirely new level. I've never seen anything as amazing as what I witnessed this morning from her" he said.

"What do you mean by a new level?" I asked.

He shook his head, "I don't know how to explain it. You just have to see it for yourself"

I looked at him skeptically. Eden was the least dangerous person I knew. She cared about people...too much most of the time, which is part of the reason why she was so broken up about what had happened during the robbery at the liquor store. Not being able to help those people last night had torn her up inside. No, the last thing Eden could ever be was dangerous.

He motioned to the door, "Shall we?"

"Lead the way" I said.

"You can spar with her this time. She's already kicked my ass enough for the day" he said as he reached the for the door handle.

I stopped him before he could open the door, "Wait, I have a better idea. Roland hasn't sparred with anyone besides me since Christine was booted out"

I was proud of how well Roland had been doing the last few weeks, I had taught him nearly everything I knew. I figured Eden would feel more comfortable sparring with him than she ever would be with someone like Marston.

Clint looked at me hesitantly, "Bucky I don't think that's a good idea. Things could get intense, one of them could get hurt..."

I shook my head, "Roland knows when enough is enough. Don't worry, he won't hurt her" I quickly turned around to head back to my training room to collect my recruit.

What he said next stopped me in my tracks, "It's not her I'm worried about Bucky"

I turned to see Clint looking at me with a very serious expression on his face.

He went on, "I told you Bucky...Eden is different. She isn't training like she just wants to learn a few defense moves...not anymore"

I swallowed hard, growing more concerned as I saw the look in his eyes, "Then what is she training like Clint?"

Clint looked at the door to the training room, the door that led to the room where my sweet Eden was waiting for him.

He finally glanced from the door back to me, "She's training like she's getting ready..."

He cut off his sentence when he saw two agents walking down the hallways together. We both nodded our heads at the two men and watched as they made their way out of the corridor.

The moment they were out of sight I spoke, "Getting ready for what Barton?" I said impatiently.

He sighed and then took a deep breath, "...for war"

I stood staring at him, blinking my eyes rapidly as I tried to comprehend what he had just said.

_**War?**_

"Last night, Eden stared death right in the eye and survived. It did something to her and I'm not saying it's necessarily a bad thing but now...now it's like she is preparing to do it again and she's ready to tell death to fuck off. She knows a battle is coming Bucky...Kaine is coming! You may want to keep her out of it, to protect her and believe me I understand that...I want her safe too. I'm just saying that I don't think Eden has any intention of sitting this one out Bucky"

As I stood there in shock, he stepped up to the training room door and reached for the handle.

Without turning around, he said, "Grab your recruit. You need to see with your own eyes what I mean"

With that, he opened the door and walked in, letting it close softly behind him. I stood there, still stunned by his words.

_**I'll never let her be a part of it. Kaine will never touch her, never get anywhere near her. **_

Milton Kaine was my enemy to fight, not hers. If it came down to it, I would give up everything for Eden...anything to keep her safe.


	107. Chapter 107

**Just a small tid bit to hold you guys over while I work on a very intense next chapter. Let me know what you think. I have created a yahoo email address (ecorleyfanfic ) for those who have questions about the story or want to give me private feedback. **

**E****den POV**

After Clint and I had broken apart from our hug this morning, I saw the red flooding his cheeks. The great Hawkeye wasn't use to displaying such emotions. He was supposed to be cold and calculated, a perfectly trained spy (and assassin when needed). It was almost inconceivable that "tough as nails" Clint Barton would ever need the comfort of a hug. Instead of prolonging his embarrassment and making him feel even more uncomfortable than he already was, I told him I was ready to get started with my training. I couldn't help but return the relieved smile he had given me. As I had gotten dressed this morning, Bucky watching me all the while, I had thought about my training. I was ready to kick it up a notch and learn everything possible, even the things Bucky deemed unnecessary...I wanted to be prepared for anything. I would never let the events of last night happen again.

Clint wanted me to warm up before we began, so after I had changed into my work out clothes, he led me to the punching bag and stood behind it, prepared to hold it in place as I landed my hits. It wasn't until my fist made contact with the bag, that I realized my hands hurt. I took a sharp intake of breath and uncurled my fist. Looking down, I noticed the swelling and the light bruising covering the underside of them.

_**Nice Eden! Real nice! Give them even more reason to worry about you!**_

I looked up to see Clint had already released the bag and was stomping over to examine my hands. He looked up at me and frowned when he saw the bruises that had formed. I shifted uncomfortably under his intense gaze and threw him a pleading look...silently begging him not to ask questions. I was in no mood to talk about what had transpired this morning. The break down had happened and there was no taking it back now. The whole ordeal had only worried Bucky more and I had quickly decided It would never happen again. I was much stronger than that...much stronger than that pathetic woman who had been crying those tears this morning and slamming her fist on that window sill because the physical pain was easier to deal with than the emotional pain. Bucky was still trying to deal with his own demons and I didn't want him worrying about mine.

Clint didn't ask me what happened. He either already knew or was too good of a friend to ask me about it...either way, I appreciated it. Without a word, he stepped out of the room and returned moments later with a black duffel bag. I watched as he unzipped it and dug around inside until he pulled out two rolls of ace bandages. I took a few steps forward and looked around his hunched over form to get a peek at what else was in the bag.

_**A first aid kit?**_

It wasn't just your average, run of the mill first aid kit though. I knew this one had to be meant for SHIELD agents out in the field. It didn't hold just the basics like bandages and gauze, although it was plentifully stocked with both. Inside the very well organized case, I saw there were also gloves, suture kits, a stethoscope, and a variety of empty and filled syringes.

Clint saw me eyeing the bag with interest and gave a small smile, "You never know what you're going to need in the field...better safe than sorry" he said with a shrug.

I pointed to the filled syringes, "What are all those?" I asked curiously.

He looked down at the bag and began pointing each of them out to me, "Morphine, Lidocaine, Epinephrine, Coritisol..."

I listened to him as he went through the entire kit, explaining to me what each thing did and in what situation they would be used.

"You know, it wouldn't be a bad idea for you to learn some basic first aid and CPR" he said as he zipped the bag back up and put it off to the side. He gave me a sideways glance as he pulled the plastic covering off the first ace bandage. I knew right then he had spoken to Bucky or Steve about what had happened last night. I looked down at my bruised hands and all I could imagine was the red blood that had been coating them last night...the blood caked under my nails.

_**Sam's blood.**_

I had been relieved when Bucky told me during the ride to SHIELD this morning that Sam was expected to make a full recovery. The guilt was lessened dramatically but I still felt a tinge of it. It was a small part that I planned to keep stowed away, a constant reminder to myself that I needed to always be ready, always be prepared to fight for my life. I imagined Bucky would do whatever it took to never allow me to get into any situation where I would ever need to fight. I had seen it in his eyes this morning in the car, Bucky might be okay with me continuing my training with Clint but that is where it ended. Overprotective Bucky was back and it didn't look I would be getting rid of him anytime soon.

The only thing on my mind was the threat that had yet to reveal itself, still hiding in the shadows.

_**Milton Kaine**_

He was out there searching for Bucky, dead set on turning him back into the Winter Soldier so he could do his bidding. I had already been warned by Fury...by Clint...even by Bucky himself that Kaine would do whatever was needed to acquire what he desired. Right now, he wanted his weapon back...Bucky, my soldier. I knew I was a target and while that knowledge should terrify me, it didn't...or at least not as much as it should. I wanted to be with Bucky and if I had to fight for him than that's exactly what I would do...it was all be worth it in the end. I would bravely stand in the line of fire for Bucky...I would sacrifice everything for him. I knew the moment we met on the bench that from then on, it would always be him...our lives had become intertwined that night. It was just fate...which was something I never believed in until I met Bucky Barnes.

Bucky and I were each other's biggest weakness and I knew Kaine would try and use that against us. If I had to go to war to keep him with me, that's exactly what I would prepare for.

_**War? Eden are you ready for that?**_

An image of Bucky looking into my eyes as he made love to me this morning made its way into my head. The love and devotion I had seen in his blue eyes was far more than I could ever deserve from another human being. That happy image faded suddenly into something much darker..Bucky dressed as the Winter Soldier, his eyes now cold and unfeeling. I refused to let Kaine take everything away and twist Bucky back into that man he had been. 70 years of hell was more than enough for one man...he deserved some peace.

_**Yes, I'm ready to go to war for him. How are you going to keep Bucky safe when Kaine comes for him? How far are you willing to go Eden?**_

"Eden" Clint said loudly, startling me and causing me to jump back.

I realized I had been standing there frozen in place, eyes tightly shut and fists clenched at my side. I let my hands relax and looked down to see my nails had left crescent shaped marks on my palms.

I blinked a few times, surprised when I felt the wetness on my cheeks. I lowered my face and swiped my hand quickly across my cheek to wipe the tear away. I took a deep breath and forced myself to show a completely blank face. When I looked up, Clint was staring back at me, a look of concern evident in his eyes.

I forced out a laugh, which only came out sounding exactly like that, "Sorry, I must have zoned out for a second" I said, hearing just how dead panned my voice was, "Let's get this over with so we can get started"

He nodded his head at me and reached for my wrist, examining it once again before he started wrapping it. He ended up unwrapping it and starting over several times...Clint Barton, the perfectionist. I felt myself growing more and more annoyed as the time passed. Thinking about Kaine had gotten me worked up and I was ready to get to sparring and release some of my frustration.

"Clint is this really necessary?" I grumbled, frowning as I watched him wrap the ace bandage even tighter around my left wrist.

Clint looked up from his work and scowled, his narrowed eyes daring me to continue complaining. I rolled my own eyes but shut my mouth anyway, choosing instead to flex the fingers of my right hand, gritting my teeth when I felt the slight tinge of pain. I couldn't deny that it didn't hurt so there was no point arguing with him.

"Would you rather hurt yourself further and not be able to spar at all?" he challenged, glancing up at me before looking back down and focusing on the task at hand. I closed my mouth quickly and bit my tongue to keep myself from giving him a snotty retort. My frustration wasn't with Clint and I knew I shouldn't take it out on him.

I was just about to apologize when he spoke up again, "...because I'm perfectly fine with taking a week off while you recover from a sprained wrist, or worse yet, a broken one"

The apology died on my lips and was replaced with hot anger. I stood there, silently fuming, still determined not to argue with him and just let it go. I was floored by the next words out of his mouth.

"I'm surprised Bucky even let you come today. He should have made you stay at home" he muttered under his breath but unfortunately for him still loud enough for me to hear.

"Bucky doesn't LET me do anything" I said loudly, jerking my wrist out of his hand, "I'm a grown woman Agent Barton, I'll do whatever I damn well please!"

Clint flinched upon hearing me speak his name so formally but it didn't keep him from glaring back at me. The ace bandage, which had unraveled and had fallen to the floor, was quickly snatched up by him.

I heard him give an angry huff, "That's not what I meant and you know it Ms. Page" he said, his words filled with sarcasm. He reached for my wrist again but I pulled away again, crossing my arms over my chest and staring at him angrily.

I stood there glaring at him, furious beyond belief at his notion that Bucky could exercise that much control over me. If I wanted to do something, I would do it. Unless Bucky could make a valid argument, he didn't get to decide my life choices. He couldn't make me do anything! Clint's comment had me fuming but there was something else in my head that was bothering me more than his words.

_**But it's okay for you to decide you're willing to risk your life for him? Is that what Bucky would choose?**_

I brushed those thoughts away and instead focused all my anger on the man in front of me. Clint and I stared each other down for a full minute before I finally saw him start to cave in. It started with him shifting his feet uneasily and then I noticed his jaw muscle twitch just slightly. I kept staring him down until finally he let out a loud, exaggerated sigh and began to apologize.

"I'm sorry Eden. I really didn't mean it that way. It's just...I'm sure Bucky is worried about you..." he cleared his throat, "...and he's not the only one"

He had rushed through those last words, ignoring the grin that suddenly appeared on my face as I won the battle, "Will you please just let me wrap your wrists now? The longer you argue and fight me on this, the longer it will take for us to begin. I know you're restless and ready to jump back into training. Just do things my way, for once! Please!"

I let out a deep sigh and thrust my wrist forward, closing my eyes so I wouldn't have to see that arrogant smirk appear on his face. I felt his hands begin wrapping the ace bandage around my wrist and hand once again. I opened my eyes and saw that he was watching me...that damn smirk right where I expected it to be.

"Apology accepted" I said, raising my eyebrows as I reminded him that it was he who had apologized to me.

The smirk faded and I stood there, gloating silently as he wrapped one wrist and then the other.

Once he was finished, he had me take a few swings at the punching bag, testing his work and making sure the bandages were wrapped tightly enough to keep me from causing any further damage. He deemed me ready and I followed him over the sparring mat, my heart suddenly racing as we stood in front of each other and prepared to start. I didn't know it then, but that moment was the beginning...It's where everything would begin to change for me.


	108. Chapter 108

**Feedback is greatly appreciated. Hope you guys enjoy. Let me know what you think! If you have any questions you can PM me or email me at my yahoo address: Ecorleyfanfic**

*** Lots of comments will always make me post chapters faster. The more eager I know you guys are to read my story, the more eager I am to get it out there. **

**-Ecorley**

**Eden POV**

When we had stepped onto the mat and faced each other, everything else in my head went silent and I only focused on the task at hand: take him down!

Our first round had started just like it always had...with Clint simply saying, "Begin"

Before he had a chance to even make a move, I took two bold steps forward. Clint reached his right arm out to grab me and with speed I didn't know I possessed, I snatched his wrist with my left hand and twisted it until I heard him yelp in pain. My right foot kicked out and connected with his left shin, bringing him down onto one knee. I released his left wrist and swung my fist, executing a perfect right hook across his cheek. He never had a chance. I had taken him down in 10 seconds flat...a record time for me.

Clint raised his hand to his face and rubbed the cheek where my fist had made contact. He looked up at me in disbelief but I saw the small, proud smile on his lips. Usually, getting that smile from Clint was the most gratifying part of my training each day. It meant that I had done something good and I always felt a surge of pride...it fed my slightly over inflated ego. Today was different. Training was no longer about getting a gold star or a pat on the head. It was about learning to survive. It was about learning to protect the ones I loved.

I took two steps back and reset my position, ready to go on to round two. Clint still sat on the mat looking up at me expectantly, waiting for my usual cocky retort. I only said one word.

"Again"

It came out sounding cold and angry, so unlike me...an almost unrecognizable voice coming from my lips. I didn't let the shock I felt show on my face because I knew what it was. The fury I had felt last night, all the anger I had built up and then released in one single blow against that man with the gun, it was back! I thought it was all gone, used up in my time of need and now lost to me forever. I was wrong. Standing there on that mat, I felt that spark. I knew it was still there, deep inside of me, just waiting for the time to come when it would rear its ugly head again. As frightening as it was to feel that darkness in me, it was also oddly comforting. It had been my shield last night. It had been my weapon. It could be both those things again.

_**The war is coming Eden. Soon.**_

Clint stared at me in surprise for a moment before giving me a sharp nod and lifting himself from the mat to face me again. This time he stood much farther away from me, a good 12 feet of distance between us.

"Begin"

The word had barely left his mouth before my instincts kicked in. Once again, everything in my head went quiet and I took off, closing distance between us in a sprint. I watched Clint's body tense up the moment I went for him. He stood in front of me, waiting to see where this was going and prepared to defend himself. Once I was over halfway to him, I fell to the mat, slipping on my hip and elbow the rest of the way and kicking his legs out from under him. It was a daring move, one I had never used before and something he never expected. Clint landed on his back and rolled out of the way before I could land another hit. We both leapt up, facing each other again. I gritted my teeth and launched myself at him once more. I threw my right shoulder into his stomach, the force pushing him back a couple of feet before he fell onto his back once again. He used the momentum of his fall to roll us both over with him landing on top of me. He gave me a light punch in the stomach and then pressed his right forearm across my shoulders, pinning me in place. Before he could declare the round over and himself the winner, I raised my leg and hooked it around his neck, cutting off his air supply. His arm left my shoulders and I raised myself up enough to grab the back of his head with my left hand and deliver a punch to his face with my right. The hit knocked him back to the mat and I held onto him with my left hand, holding his head tightly. The force of his fall pulled me up until I was on top of him. As we had fallen, I slid my leg from his neck and moved so that when we landed my knee was pressed firmly into his chest. I raised my fist over his face and let it stay there hovering in the air, frozen in place. I didn't have to take the hit, Clint already knew the round was over and I was the winner.

_**Where the hell did that come from Eden? **_

I could feel him breathing heavily under my weight so I rolled off of him and got back to my feet. I stood over him, watching as his chest heaved up and down from the exertion of the round. I hadn't even broken a sweat and my breathing was still perfectly controlled. I didn't like the look he was suddenly giving me. This one wasn't a smile of pride. No, it was a look of concern.

_**Great! Damned if I do and damned if I don't. **_

I reached my hand out to him and forced a small smile on my face. He took my hand tentatively and allowed me help him up. As soon as he was on his feet, I turned my back to him and walked away a few steps, going over in my head what had just happened.

"Eden..." he began.

"Not a word Clint. I need this" I said, not bothering to turn around.

I heard him give a soft sigh and start again, "Eden..."

I cut him off quickly, "Let's go again" I said, turning to face him finally and moving back to my position on the mat. I didn't want to hear what he had to say. All I wanted to do right now was train and I was dead set on doing just that.

I saw his jaw twitch angrily and I knew he was reaching his limit. Clint cared about me and because of that, he let me push him far more than he would let anyone else. I also knew however, that his feelings for me would only allow him to extend that courtesy to me for so long, eventually enough would be enough.

"I understand Eden" he said, still trying to remain patient with me.

"Do you?" I challenged.

His eyes narrowed suddenly and I knew I had went too far, "You know I do" he said angrily.

I knew he was referring to the incident with Loki. It was something Clint didn't like to talk about very often and I had been surprised when he had opened up to be about it at lunch a few weeks ago. He spoke of the guilt he had felt afterwards...the shame of knowing that so many people had died by his hands. He was powerless to stop it at that time so he really couldn't blame himself but I knew what kind of man Clint Barton was. None of it was his fault but a tiny part of him still believed he should have been able to stop himself, should have been able to fight Loki for control of his mind and body. It was a feeling I shared with him after everything that had happened last night...I could finally understand a little of what Clint was feeling.

Because he was my friend and because he was one of the last people I would ever want to hurt, I took a deep breath and calmed myself down before speaking. I didn't want to lash out at him.

I said the only thing I could to keep from ending our session right then and there.

"If you understand, then please do this for me" I said.

I didn't beg. My voice wasn't pleading. I said it plainly and quietly. I said it with the hope that it would be enough to get him off my back and let us get back to training.

Clint stared at me for a full 10 seconds before he finally nodded his head, "Let's go again"

I let out the breath I didn't know I had been holding and returned his nod, relieved that he didn't put up a fight.

For the next hour, I did things I didn't know I was capable of...fought in ways I didn't know were possible. I focused all my energy on one single thing: training to fight. I cleared my mind, becoming more and more comfortable with the silence and letting my body run on pure instinct. There were no distractions. There was just me and Clint and my determination to prepare myself for what was coming.

Round after round we went, each time getting more intense as the time passed. Clint, who had always held back just a little so not to hurt me and incur Bucky's wrath, finally started to give me his all. It was more challenging and I could see Clint was growing exceedingly more comfortable with the punches he was throwing at me. The first few times his hits connected with their intended targets, I could see his hesitation. Once he saw that I was actually blocking more hits than I was taking from him, he lightened up and got just as intense as me.

Clint and I had always practiced in a relatively small area that was covered with padded mats; the rule was to stay within those bounds. As we progressed more with our fighting, we eventually began to extend beyond the limits of our arena until finally Clint called a time out and rolled up the mats, shoving them to the side so we had a much larger area to spar. I knew he was testing me...seeing how far I willing to take this.

I stood in front of him again, my feet now stepping on solid ground instead of the cushiness of the mat. Falling to the ground would hurt more now but the pain was something I needed to learn. When the war came, there would be no safety mats to keep me from getting hurt.

"Begin" he said.

We traded a few blows moving around our larger training area as the fight continued. Back and forth we went, blocking and punching with the goal of besting the other. This round was going on for much longer than the previous ones and I was finally ready to end it. Clint had given me a particular hard punch to the stomach and then maneuvered himself behind me, reaching his arms around and grabbing me tightly at the neck. He expected me to head butt him and I felt him move his face and neck further away to keep me from doing so. Instead, I reached over with my left arm and grabbed his right wrist, pulling it from my neck and twisting it. I turned my body around, ducking under his extended arm and punching him hard in the stomach with my left fist. As he recovered, I jumped up high and kicked both feet into his chest. As I fell back to the hard floor, I raised my hands above head to take the force of the fall and flipped myself up into a standing position. Clint looked from me to the floor in shock. I used the distraction to kick him in the leg and bring him down to one knee. I rotated my body counterclockwise and spun on my heel, turning around to execute a perfect roundhouse kick across his face and knocking him to the ground.

After that, Clint declared it was time to try something different. He left the training room and returned moments later with two cases I was very familiar with. One held the wooden fighting sticks we had practiced with before. The other case held the knives we often used, both the dull practice ones and the sharpened ones we used to throw at targets.

He set them both on the ground and motioned to them, "Which one?" he asked.

I eyed him curiously, raising my brow at him. He rolled his eyes at me but smiled, "Worried?"

The seriousness I had been feeling all day broke momentarily and I let out a chuckle, "Worried for you? Absolutely! Fighting sticks" I said, making my choice.

He nodded his head and gave me a grin, "Fighting sticks it is then"

He opened the case and handed me two of the short wooden sticks before choosing two for himself.

"Go easy on me" he said as he walked over to take his spot.

I flipped the sticks expertly in my hands, familiarizing myself once again with the smoothness of the wood and gave Clint a wink, "I won't"

"Figures" he muttered as I made my way to stand in front of him. I took a position and raised both arms in a fighting stance in preparation.

"Begin" he said.

I rolled my shoulders back and cracked my neck before taking a step towards him. For the next few minutes all that could be heard was the clack of the sticks against each other and sharp intakes of breath as the wood made contact with flesh.

We were moving around the room, no longer confined to the boundaries we had previously set for ourselves. I connected a rather hard blow to his forearm, knocking the stick in his left arm to the floor which I quickly kicked away from him. It was still skidding across the floor when Clint lunged at me, raising his remaining stick above his head. The weapon was whistling in the air as it raced towards me. I threw my hands up, effectively blocking his lethal blow by crossing my sticks and catching his between them. The force of his blow caused me to lose my grip on the stick in my right hand and it clattered to the floor, rolling away.

I switched my remaining weapon to my right hand and advanced on Clint. He planted his feet firmly on the floor and waited for me to make a move. I lifted my stick to attack and watched as Clint raised his to block. When the wood smacked together, I shifted my body and swung my left fist around to punch him in the face. The hit caused him to take a step back and I moved forward, raising my foot and kicking him in the stomach. He stumbled back but managed to catch himself before he fell to the floor. I tried to keep the momentum going and raced towards him again.

He shifted his body to the side and avoided the blow I had intended for his stomach. He countered with his own hit and nailed me in my right arm. The wooden stick sent a sharp tingling pain down my limb and I dropped my weapon. Clint was looking at me triumphantly for a moment before he saw that I wasn't ready to give up. I stepped forward and lifted my leg high in the air to kick his right arm, causing him to release the stick and let it fly. He took a step back and clutched his arm, watching as his weapon fell towards my open palm. I caught it in my right hand and faced him again, taking a fighting stance.

He held up his hands in defeat and nodded his head at me, "Good job"

I wasn't ready for this to end though and I tossed his stick to the side and gave him a long, hard look. I didn't need a weapon to beat him and I was willing to fight fair...if he didn't have a weapon, I would simply give up mine. My mind was racing and all I could think about was my next move would be.

"We aren't finished yet" I said, clenching my jaw.

I saw the confusion in his eyes but disregarded it as I once again stalked towards him.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Break time" he said, retreating back a few steps. I stopped walking towards him and dropped my arms, suddenly realizing what I was doing.

_**Enough is enough Eden...settle down!**_

"Sorry...got a little too into it I guess" I said, relaxing my body and taking a few tentative steps towards him. He nodded his head and lowered his hands as I approached.

We both grabbed our water bottles and made our way over to the rolled up mats, taking a seat on the floor and leaning our backs against them.

"Well you weren't lying when you said you weren't going to take it easy on me" he said, twisting his arm around to examine a red welt I had caused.

I swallowed the mouthful of water I had just taken but said nothing.

"I've taught you a lot in the last few weeks Eden..." he said, glancing over at me once before going back to examining his muscled arms, "...but most of what I've seen today, I know Nat and I didn't teach you. Care to explain?"

I honestly couldn't even begin explain it to him because truthfully, I had no idea myself. I had never taken karate. I had never taken a self-defense class. I had never even been in a fight growing up. In fact, before meeting Bucky, the only fighting I had ever seen was while watching television and eating Pringles on my couch late at night. It made absolutely no sense that I was able to instinctually know what to do and how to move. Director Fury might have been right...I may have missed my true calling in life. Bucky might not want to believe it, may not want it to be true, but there was no denying that I had did have the skills to be a SHIELD agent. I was starting to think that maybe it had always been there, something I had kept buried deep inside. Maybe it only took the threat of losing everything, of losing Bucky, to bring it to the surface. As much as I wanted to talk to Clint about it, I knew it was better to keep it to myself for now. Clint might not be able to understand...Bucky certainly wouldn't. I didn't want them worrying about me.

I shrugged my shoulders, "I don't know Clint, it just happens. I can't explain it"

That unsure look appeared on his face...the exact same one I had seen on Bucky's face this morning. It was hard enough seeing it on my boyfriend's face; I didn't need to see it from Clint too.

"I'm just that good I guess" I said it jokingly, hoping to lighten the mood a little. Clint gave me a half-hearted smile but dropped the subject, knowing I didn't want to discuss it any further.

He stood up suddenly, walking over to collect the discarded wooden sticks that were spread over the room. I watched as he placed them back into the case carefully before shutting it.

"I think I've had enough of getting my ass kicked today. I'm going to put these up and then we can work with the knives. Okay?" he asked.

It wasn't. I wanted to fight. I needed to fight. I knew the last thing I could do right now is argue with him though so I just gave him a firm nod before standing up and walking over to the case holding the knives.

I placed the silver case onto a small table and began to open it, pulling out the knives and laying them out in a straight line. I could hear Clint making his way to the door of the training room and I turned to look at him. He had reached the door and stopped, glancing once over his shoulder at me, that unmistakable look of concern still etched on his face. For some reason, a surge of irritation flowed in me. I was rapidly getting tired of both him and Bucky looking at me like that. Bucky thought I was going to fall apart at any moment and Clint...well, I wasn't exactly sure what Clint was thinking right now.

_**Scared for me? Maybe. Why though? **_

Whatever the look was, I knew it wasn't good.

_**Stop worrying about it Eden. Let them think what they want. All you have to focus on is becoming stronger...becoming better. **_

I locked eyes with Clint and held his gaze before reaching down to pick up a throwing knife. Without looking at the target, I reared my arm back and threw it with so much force the resounding thunk of the metal piercing the wood echoed through the room. Clint looked from me to the target and I followed his gaze. The knife was directly in the center of the target, a perfect throw.

Without a word, he opened the door and left, closing it quietly behind him. I knew I had unnerved him but for the moment I didn't care. He and Bucky would both learn soon enough that they didn't have to worry about me.

I picked up another knife, flipping it quickly in my hands before flinging it towards the target, making another solid hit in the wood. It didn't provide as much satisfaction as fighting did but I would take what I could get. Clint returned moments later and made his way over to me. He stood back and watched me throw another knife before he spoke up.

"I ran into Bucky in the hallway" he said plainly.

I was reaching for the last knife on the table but froze at what he said next, "He wants you to spar with his trainee"

Now that was absolutely the last thing I ever expected to hear. I picked up the knife and flipped it in my hands.

"Roland?" I asked, the surprise evident in my voice, "Why?"

I heard the hesitation in his voice, "He wants to see how you're doing?"

"Uh huh" I said, unconvinced. I was more than happy to spar some more...the only thing I was unsure of was if I really want to spar with Bucky's student

I watched as Clint walked over the mat and started to roll it back out.

"Leave it" I said, finally throwing that last knife and turning to face him.

Clint shook his head, "No. I'm already going to get my ass kicked for those welts there..."he said, gesturing to my arms, "...Bucky will be furious if he knows I let you fight without the mats"

I rolled my eyes but knew he was right. I looked down at my arms and was glad to see the red marks were slowly fading. Although we had fought hard today, I had come away pretty much unscathed. The only mark on me was the bruise on my back where Brent had pushed me into the bar top on Saturday.

It was getting hot in the training room so I reached up and unzipped my sweat shirt and threw it on the ground beside my water bottle. Clad only in my spandex work out pants and black sports bra, I made my way over to Clint and helped him get the mats back in place. I didn't want Bucky mad at him...especially after everything Clint had done for me.

"What did Bucky think of your new tattoo?" he asked as we waited for them to show up.

I gave him a genuine smile and thought back to this morning. When Bucky and I had finished making love in the shower this morning, we had watched each other's hair. In the chaos of the last couple of days, I had completely forgotten to tell him about it. It hadn't even occurred to me until I felt his fingers tracing along the line of music notes, careful not to touch it.

"Eden?" Clint said, waving his hand in front of my face.

I snapped back to reality and gave a chuckle, "He liked it" I said, shivering a little when I thought about the light kisses he had laid along my back.

The door to the training room suddenly opened and I turned to see Bucky walking in with Roland trailing behind him.

I placed my hand on my hip and smiled, "Speak of the devil" I said, turning to face the two men now making their way over to where Clint and I stood.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**BUCKY POV**

I thought about what Clint had said as I made my way back to my own training room to get Roland.

"_**I've never seen her so dangerous"**_

Clint's words were still echoing in my head. I could use a lot of words to describe Eden: Beautiful, strong, brave, smart, loving...but dangerous was never an adjective I would pick for her. She was the kindest person I had ever met. The day I had told her about my past, she didn't look at me with fear in her eyes...she had looked at me with a face full of compassion. She was the kind of person who stood in front of the pet store and watched the puppies play with each other. I had seen her almost cry during a Hallmark commercial once. Those weren't the actions of a dangerous person. I knew dangerous people...hell, I was one of those people...Eden wasn't.

I entered my training area and found Roland exactly where I left him, patiently waiting for me to return. He looked surprised when I explained to him what we were about to do. I had never told him about Clint training Eden. I wanted my personal life to remain separate from my work and there was never really a need to tell him. He looked unsure as I finished explaining but I gave him a reassuring pat on the back and he returned it with a firm nod.

"Yes sir, I understand" he said.

He followed me back to the other training area in silence. When we reached the door to the Clint and Eden's room, I turned and gave him one last nod before opening the door.

I took a deep breath and walked in, Roland right on my heels. I swallowed hard when I saw Eden standing there. Her hair was thrown up in a messy ponytail and she wore tight black spandex pants and a matching sports bra.

I took a good long look at her, realizing right then how much she had changed since she began training with Clint. In my opinion, Eden had always been thin, even though I had heard her refer to herself many times as "squishy". After the last several weeks of intense training, she could no longer use that word to describe herself. Her stomach was now flat and hard and her arms were nothing but lean muscle and sinew. I had always found her beautiful but seeing her standing there like that, her hand on her hip and that sexy grin on her face, took my breath away.

"Speak of the devil" she said huskily, a wicked look on her face.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Roland walk up to Clint to shake his hand and begin chatting with him.

Once I was sure they were engrossed in conversation, I made my way over to Eden, stopping right in front of her and leaning down to kiss her cheek gently.

"So I'm the devil now?" I asked coyly, reaching out and running my hand down her arms. I felt her shiver a bit under my touch and look up at me with those blue eyes of hers.

_**How could Clint ever describe her as dangerous? She's seems just fine.**_

She shrugged her shoulders and gave me a cheeky grin, "More or less" Her smiled faded as she looked over at my recruit, "Why do you want me to spar with him?" she asked.

_**What am I supposed to tell her?**_

_**The truth you idiot!**_

_**No, I don't want her to know how worried I am. Hearing Clint say she's preparing for war scares me shitless.**_

_**But there is a war coming...**_

_**It doesn't involve her!**_

_**It will old friend...it will. You know what's coming for us...for me. It's only a matter of time before Kaine finds what he is looking for...**_

_**SHUT UP!**_

"Bucky?" Eden said, reaching her hand out and touching my cheek softly, shaking me out of the argument going on inside my head.

I recovered quickly, "He hasn't been able to spar with anyone since Christine left. I thought it would be good practice for him"

I saw her lips tighten at the mention of my former student. I looked down to see her fists clenched tightly at her side and I lovingly reached down with my left hand to uncurl one fist and slip my metal fingers through hers. Her face relaxed into a smile as I raised our entwined fingers to my lips and placed a kiss on her knuckles.

"You guys ready to fight?" I heard Clint say. I had been so into the moment with Eden that I hadn't even noticed him leave the room and return with those damn wooden fighting sticks.

I turned to see him and Roland both giving us knowing smiles.

I looked back at Eden and felt my blood run cold as I saw her smile fade and a look of seriousness suddenly appear. I noticed her eyes had darkened and her body had gone stiff. She pulled her fingers from mine and stepped away from me. As she started to walk past me, I grabbed her shoulder and stopped her. I could feel just how tense her body was under my touch.

"You okay?" I asked quietly so Clint and Roland couldn't hear.

Eden looked at my hand on her shoulder and then up to my face, "I'm fine Bucky" She didn't yank herself out of my grasp...she just pulled away gently and made her way over to where the two men were standing.

I turned around and caught Clint's eye, sharing a look with him. He was right, something was wrong with her...something was different. One moment she had been herself, my beautiful and sweet Eden. At the mention of fighting, a completely different person had appeared right before my eyes.

"I thought we could make this a little more interesting" Clint said, opening the case and glancing over at Eden. She gave him the barest of nods and then looked over at me, noticing the frown on my face.

Roland had looked down and was giving an appreciative nod, "Nice. Sergeant Barnes and I have worked with those several times"

"No" I said forcefully.

Three pairs of eyes landed on me.

Clint took a deep breath and held up his hands, "Look Bucky, I know you don't like it but Eden is more than..."

"No" I said it again, just as forcefully as before.

"Bucky!" Eden said angrily, "You don't get to decide what..."

I gritted my teeth and glared at her, "I...said...NO!"

She shut her mouth but returned my glare. I knew I would pay for it later but I just didn't think I could watch her taking hits from those things. I wouldn't be able to keep my temper under control and I didn't want to slip up and hurt Roland out of anger.

The case was left open but forgotten on the side of the mat.

As the two of them went to the mat and took their positions, I felt Clint come up beside me, "Sorry" he apologized. I looked over at him but said nothing. I gave him a nod and watched as he turned to face Eden and Roland.

"Ready?" he asked.

Roland nodded his head, "Yes sir" he said politely.

We both looked at Eden to see her eyes were locked on Roland.

"Eden?" Clint asked.

I cringed at the loud crack I heard when she tilted her head from side to side and popped her neck. She rolled her shoulders and then took a fighting stance.

"Ready" she said.

Clint let out a soft sigh, "Begin"

I realized as soon as the fight started what Clint had been talking about in the hallway. Eden was completely focused and in total control.

She took one step forward and reared her right arm back and hit Roland hard in the face...once, twice and then a third time. He stumbled back in shock, reaching up to touch his face and regain his composure. He glanced over at me nervously and I watched Eden follow his line of sight. I knew he was worried about incurring my wrath for hitting her but I gave him a quick nod, reassuring him that it was okay to proceed. He turned back to Eden and stepped forward, throwing a punch in her direction. She blocked the hit and returned one of her own, which Roland quickly blocked. The two of them went back and forth, taking random hits at each other and then blocking the attack that followed.

I was watching them carefully when I felt a nudge in my side. I glanced over at Clint before he leaned in, "She's toying with him" he whispered.

"What?" I said, grimacing as I saw Roland finally land a punch in Eden's stomach. I bit back my anger and looked over at Clint questioningly.

"She's toying with him Bucky" he repeated, "During our first round this morning, she took me down in 10 seconds. He nodded when he saw my eyes widen in surprise. Clint was a very experienced fighter in hand to hand combat. Hearing that bit of news made me watch Eden even more carefully. After observing her give him a few half-hearted punches, I knew he was right.

I wanted to see what she could really do but I also knew Eden would be pissed if we stopped the fight. I needed to get her riled up enough to make her really start going after Roland. I suddenly knew exactly what I needed to do.

I clapped my hands loudly, "Come on Roland, take her down. You got this!" I yelled.

Clint looked over at me with a knowing smile. He lowered his face so Eden wouldn't be able to see the grin while I continued to cheer on my recruit. Eden's eyes narrowed and I watched as her entire demeanor changed.

One moment they were fighting at a slow and steady pace and the next, Eden did exactly what Clint had described in the hallway...she kicked it up a notch.

The switch in her head flipped and she lunged at Roland with speed that even someone injected with the Super Soldier serum could appreciate. He reached for her and she grabbed his arm, giving it a twist before she rotated her body and threw her free elbow into his gut. She released his arm and reared her leg back for a hard kick to his face. Roland fell back to the mat and quickly scrambled to his feet. Eden gave him no time to recover. She ran at Roland and right before she reached him, she slipped to the mat and slid between his open legs, reaching up and punching him hard in the thigh. Roland let out a grunt of pain and fell to one knee. Eden was on her feet again, circling him like a shark out for blood.

"Get up" she spat out as she walked around him. She was completely oblivious to me and Clint standing there watching her. She was only focused on one thing at that moment: my trainee.

Roland looked up, his face suddenly contorted in anger. He now knew she had going easy on him at the beginning and he didn't appreciate it. He stood up and faced her, an even more determined look on his face.

"Don't hold back again" he said coldly, raising his fist in a fighting stance once again.

Eden let out a chuckle, "I won't", she promised.

Eden took a position and waited for Clint to give the signal.

"Begin"

Eden didn't lunge for him this time. In fact, they both stood perfectly still, staring each other down. I held my breath waiting for one of them to attack the other. It was Eden who made the first move but it wasn't what I expected. I watched Roland's body tense up as she calmly stepped to the side of the mat and pulled two of the fighting sticks from the case. She looked back at him and smiled before tossing him one which he caught easily.

"Eden" I warned.

She ignored me but Roland didn't...he glanced my way in uncertainty. I shook my head at him furiously.

"Don't look at him" Eden demanded.

Roland's eyes left mine and settled onto her. She flipped the stick in her hand expertly and smiled when he did the same.

I stepped forward to put a stop to it but felt Clint's hand on my shoulder. I turned to him, shaking with anger. He had been the one to pull those damn things out in the first place...this was his fault.

I grabbed his hand and yanked it away from my shoulder, "You son of a bitch...if she gets hurt I'm going to..."

The sound of wood hitting wood stopped me in mid-sentence and I turned to see the most incredible sight. Roland and Eden were going head to head, blocking each other's hits with lightning speed. I took a step forward again, determined to put an end to it before Eden really got hurt.

"Don't Bucky...you'll only make her angry" Clint said hurriedly. I stopped, knowing that what he said was the absolute truth. I bit back all my anger and planted my feet firmly on the ground, willing myself to stay still and endure the scene in front of me.

Each time Roland's stick made contact with Eden's skin, I felt a surge of anger hit me. I had to admit that Eden was very handy with those damn things. Her hands and body moved so fast that it was almost a blur. I could tell Roland was getting worn out but Eden showed no signs of tiring. In fact, as the fight progressed, she only got faster and her hits became harder.

When she finally knocked Roland's stick from his hand and kicked it away, I thought she would stop. I thought the fight would end. I was wrong. Instead of taking the win, she threw her own stick away from her and went after him again in hand to hand combat. Roland wasn't expecting it. She ran at him, using his knee to launch herself up and hook her leg around his neck. She threw her weight forward and flipped Roland onto his back. It was a move I had seen her use during her fight with Martson and Grayson but it still shocked me to witness her perform it. This was something the Black Widow had taught her last week and she executed it perfectly. She was now crouched on the floor in front of him, watching as he scrambled to his feet again. The look on her face is what scared the shit out of me. It was her face but the coldness I saw in her eyes was not something I ever wanted to see from her. I had seen more than enough.

"Stop this" I said to Clint softly.

He looked over at me, noticing the look on my face. He knew that I had seen what he had been talking about earlier in the hallway. He gave me an understanding nod and a pat on the back before turning to the mat.

"Enough" he said loudly.

It was like Eden's "dangerous" switch had been flipped off again. She stood up straight and walked forward to shake Roland's hand, giving him a genuine smile. He looked positively shocked for a second before finally returning her smile and taking her hand in his.

I looked over at Clint, flabbergasted at what I had just witnessed.

He walked over to me and leaned over to whisper in my ear, "Don't let her know"

"Don't let her know what?" I asked, still watching my girl in amazement and she chatted with her opponent.

"Don't let her know that what you just saw scared you shitless" he said. I opened my mouth to speak but nothing would come out so he continued, "I get it Bucky...it scares me too. She knows how to do things that even Nat and I don't. There's no logical explanation for it. Maybe Fury was right" he said.

"Right about what?" I asked, tearing my eyes from Eden and looking over at him.

He let out a long sigh and turned to glance at Eden, "Maybe she missed her calling in life...maybe she was meant for more..."

I was shaking my head in disbelief as he continued, "...maybe the two of you were always meant to meet that night on the bench..." he let his voice trail off as we stood there watching the two of them.

I swallowed hard and lowered my head. I had always known from the beginning that Eden was the one. Though it made no possible sense, especially since a lifetime should have separated us, I always knew she was the one I had been searching for over 70 years ago...before the war, before HYDRA.

**Why?**

**Because you need her and she needs you...**

**But why?**

**Destiny my old friend.**

**Destiny?**

**She's meant to be your absolution Bucky...our absolution.**

The words of the Winter Soldier echoed in my head and I looked up, catching Eden's eye. She smiled at me, one full of so much love and devotion...all for me.

_**We have to keep her safe now Bucky. We have to keep her out of the fight. We can't lose her.**_

_**We won't old friend...we won't!**_


	109. Chapter 109

**FYI: Reviews will always make me post much faster. The more eager my fans are to read, the more eager I am to write. Thanks**

**-Ecorley**

**E****DEN POV**

It had taken two days (two very long and frustrating days) for Bucky to finally stop trying to coddle me and asking every five minutes if I was okay. It's not that I didn't understand his worry because I absolutely did. I realized after that intense training session on Monday that Bucky knew something was up with me. I had seen the look in both his and Clint's eyes after I had finished sparring with Roland. Bucky usually only showed two emotions after watching me fight somebody: anger or pride, sometimes both.

The anger stemmed from seeing someone trying to hurt me. It wasn't easy watching your loved one taking hits from someone, even if you know the person doing the hitting isn't intentionally trying to hurt them. It was a type of anger I always managed to deal with though very quickly. I knew how to keep Bucky in control.

The pride came from seeing his girl take down a much bigger and more experienced opponent. He may not ever want me to need to use those skills but knowing I had them, and could use them if necessary, made him a very proud man indeed. I loved seeing this particular emotion in his eye. He would always pull me into his arms and tell me "that's my girl" before giving me a kiss on the cheek.

When I had caught his eye after my fight with Roland, I hadn't seen either of those emotions in his face. What I saw in his eyes was something much different. It wasn't the same worried expression I had seen him give me that morning. It was something else...something worse. Whatever it was, I hated seeing it in his eyes, especially when I knew it was because of me and how serious I was taking my training now.

Clint had declared our training over for the day after that last round with Roland. I had wanted to argue and insist we continue but after seeing the looks both of them were giving me, I had agreed that enough was enough for the day. Bucky had looked absolutely relieved at my answer and I knew I had made the right decision. After giving him a kiss and promising to see him at home later, he and Roland had left to head back to their training room. Clint and Bucky didn't realize it but I had caught that last fleeting look that they shared with each other before Bucky had closed the door behind himself.

Clint had insisted on keeping his promise and taking me to lunch to make up for trying to follow me, Brooke, and Jill the previous weekend. Clint didn't try to ask me what was up. He didn't even bring up the events of the last couple of days. It was just a normal lunch between two friends...it was exactly what I needed. We had talked about the fun we'd had the weekend before and about how Clint decided to attend the wedding. After giving him the information for the hotel Bucky and I would be staying at so he could reserve himself a room, we had left the restaurant and Clint had driven me back to my apartment. Before getting out of his truck that afternoon, I had leaned over and given him a quick kiss on the cheek. I couldn't help but busting out laughing at the shocked expression on his face.

"What was that for?" he said.

"For being a good friend, for not stopping my training..." I said with a smile, "...and for not spending the entire day asking me what's wrong" The smile slowly turned into a frown as I thought about how Bucky had looked earlier in the day when I fought Roland.

Clint had noticed and let out a sigh, "He's just worried about you Eden. Be patient with him"

I had nodded my head, "I'll try"

I was surprised when he reached over to slide one arm around my shoulders and pull me in for a side hug.

He held on to me for several moments before he started looking around, first in one direction and then the other. The way he was acting put me immediately on edge and I felt my heart begin to race.

"What is it? What's going on Clint?" I asked, my voice suddenly sounding tense. I looked around too, trying to figure out what it was that Clint had seen.

"I'm looking around for Bucky. I'm sure he's going to drag me out of this truck at any moment and beat my ass for touching his girl" he joked, finally letting a smile slide across his face.

I pushed him away from me, laughing so hard that tears started to slide down my cheeks. It felt good to laugh again.

"I told you Clint, I'll always protect you from big, bad Bucky" I chuckled, gathering my purse and bag from the back seat and opening the passenger side door. I had given him another thankful smile before climbing out of his truck and waving goodbye.

Those first two days passed very quickly...I was trying to stay busy to keep my mind off everything. After our intense training sessions Monday and Tuesday, I had immediately started working on my clients. I started to panic when I saw exactly how far behind I had gotten over the last week or so in my work. The next few weeks were going to busy, first with Jill's wedding this weekend and then my trip to Colorado to see my family for Christmas. With so much going on, I had decided that after this week, I would take the rest of December off since I had to cut short my vacation a couple of months ago. Because of that, I wanted to spend as much time as I could finishing up some last minute requests from clients before I sent out a notice that I was closed until after the New Year.

I decided late Tuesday night, after spending most of the evening working at my computer, that I would make it Wednesday my last day training with Clint until after the holidays. It was a tough decision to make because it was the exact opposite of what I really wanted to do. A voice in my head was screaming that taking a break was the worst idea and that I should be focusing on nothing but training right now. But deep down in my heart, I knew it was the right thing to do. I had set out to learn how to protect myself (and if necessary, Bucky). Taking a few weeks off wasn't a bad idea and I figured it would make him happy...at the end of the day, that's what I always wanted to do for Bucky. I let Clint know before we began training Wednesday morning and he had agreed that taking some time off would be a good idea.

Bucky came home Wednesday evening to find me hard at work at my desk, typing away at my computer. I was so engrossed in what I was doing that I didn't even hear him enter our bedroom. In fact, it wasn't until I felt a warm breath and soft kiss on the back of my neck that I even realized I was no longer alone.

I jumped at his touch at first but a grin had quickly spread across my face and I tilted my neck more to give him better access. I could feel the smile on his lips against my skin as I let out a breathy moan of approval.

"Hey there" I purred at him, glancing at my clock and seeing it was 5:45pm. "What took you so long?" He gave me one last kiss on the neck before I felt him step away.

I heard him drop something and I spun my chair around to see his gym bag now lying on the floor next to the bed. Bucky was kicking off his shoes while simultaneously pulling his black t-shirt off. I leaned back in my chair to admire the view and pulled my glasses off before setting them down on my desk and rubbing the bridge of my nose.

"Steve dragged me to the gym" he said, turning around and tossing his shirt in the laundry basket, "He said Brooke has been asking about you..." he continued, looking over his shoulder at me.

I quickly turned back around in my chair to face my computer and began wrapping up what I was working on. I hadn't spoken to Brooke since everything had happened on Sunday except for a couple of text messages she had sent asking if I was okay. I had replied to them that I was fine but didn't elaborate any further. I knew she felt guilty for what had happened that night. I wasn't mad at her...or at least I didn't think I was. I was still having some very mixed feelings about it. The rational part in my head knew there was no reason to blame her...just a case of wrong place, wrong time. There was, however tiny it may be, a piece of me that still held some resentment about the whole situation. Not that I would ever wish that on Brooke...I definitely didn't want her there in my place. I just didn't feel like it was fair that I had to be the one to go through it all alone. I knew I was going to eventually have to face her. I was just scared that when I did finally see her, I wouldn't feel the same way about her anymore. I didn't want to resent Brooke. She had been my best friend since I was five years old and that was a friendship I didn't want ruined.

"He was saying that when you felt up to it, maybe we could all get together and watch a movie..." he said, coming up behind me to rest his hands on my shoulder.

I hit the save button on my work and shut the laptop slowly but kept my back to Bucky while I sorted through each of the emotions flooding through my head at that moment.

_**It's not her fault Eden...**_

_**...but she was the one...**_

_**No! She's your best friend...**_

Bucky gave my shoulder a light squeeze before spinning my chair around so I would face him. He knelt down in front of me still only wearing his sweat pants and cupped my cheek gently.

"I know you've got training tomorrow morning and that you're trying to get caught up on work but maybe we could invite them over and..."

I cut him off, "I'm not training tomorrow" I said.

Bucky looked both shocked and relieved at the same time, "You're taking a day off" he asked, trying not to let his obvious approval show.

"Actually, I'm taking longer than that off" I said, leaning back in my chair, "I'm taking off the rest of the year. With so much going on the next few weeks, it just seemed..."

"...like a good idea?" he said, finishing my sentence.

I nodded my head, giving him a half-hearted smile. I could see how happy hearing that bit of news made him.

_**Well, I'm glad it makes one of us happy...**_

"You can always start back up after the holidays and this will give you time to work on your clients" he said, motioning to my laptop.

I shook my head, "I'm taking off from work too. After tomorrow, I'm shutting down for the holidays. I never really got to finish that vacation I started a couple months ago...you know, because of the accident..." I said, letting my sentence trail off. I saw Bucky's eyes darken at that last part and his jaw muscle twitched with anger.

They had never found the person responsible for stealing the truck and running into me and I know that bothered Bucky. We might never know what really happened that day and to Bucky, that just wasn't acceptable.

The anger in his eyes suddenly faded and he let a small smile slide across his face, "So you're saying that I have you all to myself for the next 3 weeks? No work? No training? Just you and me?"

I let out a laugh and nodded my head, "Yes, yes, yes, and yes" I said, answering each of his questions with a grin on my face. The idea of taking some time off from training and work suddenly didn't seem like such a bad idea. In fact, I felt myself growing a little excited about it. One of my best friends was getting married in a few days. I would get to see my family in a little over a week. They would finally get to meet Bucky! How could I not be happy about that?

I felt my spirits instantly lifted, even more so when Bucky suddenly stood up and yanked me to my feet. I threw my hands around his neck and buried my face in his chest when he suddenly wrapped his arms around my waist to spin me around in a circle.

I was still laughing when he finally put me down, chuckling to himself and looking down at me with a grin.

"Let's have Brooke and Steve over tonight" I suddenly blurted out.

Bucky's grin widened even more, "Yeah?"

I nodded, "Yeah...call Steve, see if they can pick up something to eat and head over in..." I looked at the clock to see if it was nearly 6:00, "...an hour" I finished.

Bucky leaned down to give me a quick kiss before picking his phone up off the dresser and stepping out of the bedroom. I could hear him talking on the phone, his voice low so that I couldn't hear exactly what was being said. I'm sure thought that he was telling Steve about my decision to take time off.

I shook my head and smiled to myself before heading to the closet to grab a pair of jeans so I could change out of my yoga pants. I was clad only in my bra and in the process of pulling my jeans up over my hips when Bucky opened the door to the bedroom and walked back in.

He let out a long whistle and came up behind me, grabbing my hands and placing them at my sides before I could button them.

"Who said you could get dressed?" he said, letting his fingers trail along my stomach before easing down to the top of my panties. He slid one finger along the inside of them, toying with the band but never letting his hands go any lower. I felt his warm breath on my neck and then the barest touch of his lips at the space right behind my ear. The bare flesh of my arms was instantly covered in goosebumps and I leaned back further, pressing myself more firmly against him.

"I didn't realize I needed to ask permission to get dressed" I said coyly.

I felt him nod his head, his lips curling into a smile against my neck once again, "Yes ma'am. For the next three weeks..." he whispered, moving his hand further into my panties and letting one finger brush over my sex before slowly slipping it inside, "...you belong to me Eden Nerys Page"


	110. Chapter 110

**So sorry for the long delay everyone! I have been extremely busy and distracted the last couple of weeks. I just found out that my husband and I are expecting our first child so things have been a little crazy. I promise I'll get back on track soon. Hope you enjoy! Please review!**

**-Ecorley**

**Brooke POV**

Over the last couple of days, I had thrown myself into my work in a desperate attempt to keep my mind off of the guilt I was feeling about what had happened to Eden. Steve kept insisting that it wasn't my fault and even Bucky had gone out of his way to assure me of the same thing. All I could remember from that night was the way Eden had looked when Steve and Bucky had brought her home that night after it was all over. When I saw Bucky bolt from the apartment after seeing the news report, I had instantly jumped to my feet to follow him. Before I even made it two feet towards the still opened door, I had felt a hand on my shoulder.

Steve had pulled me around to face him and all I had seen was worried filled eyes, "Stay here" he had whispered firmly.

I had looked towards the door, shaking my head, eyes brimming with tears, "No...I..."

Steve had squeezed my arm reassuringly, "Brooke...no...stay" he said with a tone of finality.

He had given me a quick kiss on the cheek before taking off out the door to follow after Bucky. I had immediately gone to the window overlooking the street and caught one quick glimpse of him before he disappeared in the direction of the liquor store. I had sat on the couch to wait, crying and shaking the entire time. The tears didn't even stop when Steve called to tell me that it was over and Eden was okay. I had begun babbling uncontrollably over the phone to him about how Eden and Bucky were going to hate me. My perfect, loving boyfriend had tried to calm me down, promising that nobody could ever hate me. I had tried really hard to believe him but a small part of me knew that if the roles were reversed, I might be a little resentful. When the three of them had finally arrived back at the apartment, Eden covered in blood, I had immediately tried to apologize to her but she had stopped me before I could even get a word out.

She had said it wasn't my fault and that there was no need to ask for forgiveness but I knew Eden better than that. I had seen the look in her eyes as she said it and knew even she wasn't quite sure she believed those words. It hurt to think that things between me and Eden might never be the same. For 20 years, she had been my best friend...the sister I always wanted...and now I felt like I may have just lost her.

The thought of having Bucky mad at me was almost as upsetting as having Eden hating me. I knew he didn't open up to many people. Steve had told me that time and time again because he didn't want me to feel like Bucky had something against me if it seemed like he kept me at a distance. He didn't know about the conversation Bucky and I had on Thanksgiving before he had arrived to dinner. I had never told Steve that his best friend had confided in me about proposing to Eden. I kept it private for two reasons: First, I had promised him I wouldn't tell anyone. Second, it gave me some affirmation that Bucky really did trust me, at least enough to tell me something he hadn't even told his best friend yet. Oddly enough, it was Bucky that made me feel better that night.

Steve had held my hand as he drove me home, continually reassuring me that I had nothing to feel sorry about. Once we had reached my apartment, I had begged him to stay with me instead of driving back to his home. I was feeling sick to stomach with guilt and wanted to cling to the one thing in the world I felt I had left. He had smiled and gave a nod, shutting off the engine of the car before jumping out and making his way around to open my door for me. His sweet, old fashioned gesture didn't even bring a smile to my face. That night in bed, Steve had pulled me against his chest and held on to me tightly. I'm not even ashamed to admit how I had clung to him, crying silent tears into his shirt. I had fallen asleep with him still whispering in my ear that everything was going to be okay.

It was now Wednesday and I was in the process of kicking off my heels after a long day of work. Once the last shoe was removed and kicked into the back of the closet, I walked over and fell back onto my bed still dressed in my work clothes. I was staring up at the ceiling when I heard my phone beep that I had a text message. I glanced at the clock on my night stand and smiled, knowing exactly who it was texting me. For the last couple of weeks, Steve had gotten into the habit of sending me a message around 5:30 each day asking me how my day at work had been.

I loved my job at the Smithsonian and found it very challenging. Work was a place I didn't dread going to everyday. There were always new people to talk to and things to keep me busy which over the last couple of days I had been very grateful for. As much as I loved my job though, my favorite part of the day was still coming home each day and waiting to see that text message from Steve pop up on my phone.

I reached over to my side table and picked up my phone, my smile growing wider as I read it.

Steve: Hey babe, how was your day?

I sat my phone down on my stomach for a moment while I closed my eyes and thought about how lucky I was to have Steve in my life. I had dated people before...I had even been in a few semi-serious relationships but they all paled in comparison to what I shared with Steve. I was never one to rush into romance, always wary of saying those three little words that I felt could either make or break a relationship. I had said those three words to two other men in my life before and each of them had eventually gone on to break my heart. I had vowed after the last time never to be the first one to say it. As sure as I was about how I felt about Steve, I still couldn't bring myself to tell him that I loved him. I knew he cared about me just as much as I did him but that same insecurity would pop up each time I thought about saying it. I had nearly let it slip out a few times but quickly caught myself. For now, I was satisfied just being with him and was more than willing to wait to hear those words from him first.

Brooke: It was good. You heading over?

Steve: Already on my way...be there in five.

With a squeal of happiness, I sat up quickly and started unbuttoning my blouse before walking over to my close to change clothes. I had just zipped up my jeans when I heard Steve call my name out timidly.

"Brooke?" I heard from the living room.

I smiled as I slipped a sweater over my head. I had given Steve a key to my apartment a few weeks ago and told him he was more than welcome to use it whenever he came over instead of having to knock. The few times he had used it, he always seemed a little wary to just walk right in my apartment. It was almost comical the way he would cautiously call out my name each time he entered. I don't know what he expected to walk in on...it wasn't like he hadn't seem me undressed before. I was guessing that his old fashioned habits were going to be a little harder for Steve to break.

"Coming" I called back, checking myself in the mirror one last time before heading to the living room. Steve was standing in the living room with his back to me looked at different pictures hanging on my wall. I stood watching him for a few moments as he stared intently at one of me Eden, dressed up and ready for a night on the town. I couldn't help but smile and blush slightly when I saw him reach out to the picture and trace my face with the tips of his finger.

"Hey" I said softly.

He turned around to face me and the sweet smile on his face only grew wider, making my heart beat just a little faster.

"Hey there" he said, walking over and leaning down to give me a chaste kiss on the lips, "Mind if I use your shower? Bucky and I just got done working out" he said, watching me carefully at the mention of Bucky.

For the last couple days, I had been asking about Bucky and Eden, gaging Steve's reaction so I could figure out if he was being honest when he said they weren't mad at me. The few times I had texted to check on Eden, she had given me short replies and that had only caused me further anxiety. I still hadn't gotten up the nerve to call her, too scared of what I might hear in her voice. I always tried to give off a fearless attitude, never showing any kind of fear or weakness. Only Eden, and to some extent Steve, knew that it was all a façade. Deep down, I was just as insecure as everyone else; I just put on a better show.

"Oh...sure...did he happen to say how Eden was doing?" I asked casually, looking down at my hands and not meeting Steve's eye.

He let out a soft sigh and I felt warm fingertips under my chin, lifting my face to his. His fingers caressed my cheek softly, "Give her time babe" It was the same thing he had been telling me for the last two days.

I nodded my head, forcing a smile to my face.

Steve grabbed me gently by the shoulders and pulled me into his chest, laying his chin on the top of my head as he held me. His warmth enveloped me and I felt instantly shielded from every bad thing in the world...just being near someone as pure and good as Steve made me feel better.

"You know, you could always call her..." he said carefully.

I shook my head slowly, never pulling away from him and instead holding on tighter. "I'm scared" I whispered hoarsely, instantly embarrassed at my admission. I couldn't take it back now so I bit my lip and waited to see how he reacted.

Steve inhaled sharply and pulled me into his chest even more, "You never have to be scared of anything...not while I'm around...and certainly not when it concerns Eden"

I let out a deep breath and raised my face to him. It was another one of those moments where I wanted to tell Steve that I loved him.

_**What's it gonna hurt Brooke? You know you love him!**_

_**...because every time I say it, I get hurt.**_

_**Not by him...never by Steve!**_

Steve was looking down at me, patiently waiting to see how I would respond. He opened his mouth to speak but he was interrupted by his cell phone ringing.

He looked at me apologetically, glancing down at his pocket and then back at me. I was honestly grateful for the distraction and nodded my head for him to answer it. I thought it was super sweet that he always considered my feelings before answering his phone now, making sure it didn't bother me. It was tough on me, always wondering when he would be called away the next time and for how long. Each ring of his phone could mean a week or more of him being away doing God knows what.

He pulled it from his pocket and turned it around so I could see that it was Bucky calling. He pointed towards my bedroom and I knew he was asking for some privacy. I nodded my head and accepted his quick peck on the cheek before he walked down the hall, answering the phone and greeting Bucky. I could hear him in my bedroom, talking softly on the phone to his friend, careful not to be overheard. I flipped on the TV in the hopes of taking my mind off of why Bucky might be calling.

Steve was gone for only about 5 minutes before he walked back in the living room, finding me on the couch flipping through the channels absentmindedly. He flopped down on the couch beside me and I looked up to see him grinning happily at me.

"What?" I asked curiously.

"That was Bucky..." he said, still smiling before snatching the remote out of my hand and turning off the TV.

I rolled my eyes and turned to face him, a small smile on my lips, "...and?"

"They want us to pick up some food and come over tonight" he said, tossing the remote back on to my coffee table.

"They?" I asked cautiously. I had the strangest feeling that it was Bucky that did the asking. I didn't want him talking Eden into doing anything that she didn't want to do. If she needed time away from me, I was willing to oblige in the hopes that our friendship would get back to normal.

"Well actually, according to Bucky, it was Eden that wanted us to come over" he said.

I looked up at him hopefully, "Really?" I said, my voice full of both surprise and excitement.

He nodded his head and reached out for my hand, "I told you she wasn't mad at you...just needed a little time Brooke, that's all"

I felt a huge wave of relief wash over me and I threw myself into him, wrapping my arms around his neck and letting my lips connect with his. He was the one who finally pulled away, slightly breathless and touching his swollen lips with his hand.

"I need to go take a shower before we leave" he said, nuzzling his face to mine one last time before I unwrapped my arms from him.

"Make it quick" I said, skipping ahead of him to my bedroom to find a pair of shoes to put on. I heard him pick up his gym bag and follow me, chuckling softly.

I sat on the bed nervously as I waited for him to shower and get dressed. I barely even gave him a second glance when he came out of the bathroom, a damp towel wrapped around his waist and his muscled chest on full display. I was staring up at the ceiling running scenarios in my head and worrying about what I would say to her.

_**Should I act normal? Like nothing happened? Do I apologize again?**_

I was still lost in my own thoughts when I heard Steve clear his throat. He was now dressed in jeans and a dark button up shirt. He walked over to my closet and reached inside, pulling out one of his leather jackets that he kept there and slipping it on. Every time I walked into my closet and saw those few articles of clothing that Steve left at my house, I couldn't help but smile.

He reached his hand out to me, "Come on babe" He pulled me up from the bed and wrapped his arm around my shoulders as we made our way out of the apartment. After a quick stop at the Japanese restaurant down the street from my apartment, we made our way to Eden and Bucky's. The trip was nerve wracking for me and when we finally pulled into the parking lot, I didn't move to get out of the car.

"Brooke?" Steve asked curiously. He had already opened his door and was about to step out when he realized I hadn't made any attempt to reach for the door handle or unbuckle my seatbelt.

I looked over at the apartment building, biting my lip nervously before looking at him. He gave me a soft smile and then got out of the car, shutting the door gently before making his way around to my side. He opened my door and kneeled down beside it.

"Get out of the car" he prodded gently, "It's going to be fine, I promise" he said, reaching out for my hand. I took his warm hand with my shaky one and let him pull me from the car.

I held onto it tightly as he led me into the building and up the stairs to Eden's apartment.

"Ready?" he asked.

I was about to tell him to give me a minute before he knocked, just so I could gather my courage, but he had already reached out and rapped his knuckles on the wood.

I looked up at him flabbergasted and he simply shrugged his shoulders and smiled at me. He leaned down and whispered in my ear, "I always keep my promises...it's going to be fine"

I could hear footsteps on the other side of the door and I felt Steve squeeze my hand as the handle of the door turned.

It was Eden that suddenly appeared, flinging it open and smiling wide at me and Steve. I stood there, unsure of what to do. The smile looked genuine...she didn't look mad...in fact, she looked happy to see us, to see me.

I knew the moment she threw her arms around me that Steve was right...everything was going to be just fine.


	111. Chapter 111

**My sincerest apologies for taking so long posting this chapter. Unfortunately not long after I posted my last chapter, I ended up having a miscarriage and it has taken me some time to get back into my writing. I am fine and the hubby and I are already trying again. However, since it has been so long since I posted, I would ask that everyone give me some feedback. It's hard to delve back into the story after such a long hiatus and I want to make sure I am remaining true to both the story and the characters. Reviews are greatly appreciated and needed...it makes me happy hearing from you, the readers. Hope you enjoy!**

**-Ecorley**

**Eden POV**

The moment I opened the door and saw Brooke standing there, clinging to Steve's hand like her life depended on it, I knew that I could never truly blame her for everything that had happened. The swell of relief I felt in my chest was a more than welcoming feeling and I instantly threw my arms around her. For just moment I felt her stiffen against me, a wave of uncertainty radiating from her body, but I only squeezed her tighter against my chest. When I felt her body finally relax and her hands tentatively wrap around my shoulders to return the hug, I looked up and saw Steve smiling down at the two of us.

"Thank you" he mouthed silently.

I gave him the barest of nods and returned a small smile of my own.

He finally tore his eyes away from the two of us to look at something behind me and his smile only widened more. Even without turning around, I knew it had to be Bucky he was grinning at that way. I closed my eyes for a moment as Brooke and I hugged, a wave of memories suddenly flashing through my mind.

_**(10 years old): Riding our bikes over to Jill's house for our weekly sleepover. Brooke's red hair was flying over shoulders as I pedaled after her, that mischievous glint in her eyes as she glanced back to see me racing to catch up.**_

_**(13 years old): It's the end of the school year dance; Jill and I are leaning against the wall sipping punch as we watch Brooke slow dance with Evan Peyton, the boy she'd had a crush on for months. Brooke looked positively graceful next to Evan, who was swaying awkwardly to the music as he shuffled his feet side to side. When the young boy's back was facing me and Jill, Brooke threw us a thumb's up sign, that same devilish glint in her eyes. **_

_**(18 years old): The three of us at the airport on the day Brooke was leaving for college on the West Coast. The last 13 years we had spent nearly every single day together and now she was getting on a plane to fly to the other end of the country. I didn't know it at that moment, but it would be months before we would see her again and that the period of time between visits would get longer and longer each time. Right before she walked through the doors, she glanced back and gave us a small wave and a wink.**_

I finally stopped squeezing and let my arms fall at my side gently. Brooke was slower to let go but she eventually stepped away, taking a deep breath and lowering her eyes slightly. I pretended like I didn't notice the stray tear that slipped down her cheek and turned around to smile at Bucky while she composed herself.

He stood there, hair still wet from the shower and smelling of his body wash, with a small smile of his own on his face as he too watched us. I felt my cheeks flush with heat as the briefest image of what had happened between us not more than half an hour ago popped into my head...a tangle of naked flesh, sweat, and the sounds of our lovemaking. News of my plans to halt my training temporarily had put Bucky in the best of moods, evidenced by his vigorous display in the bedroom earlier. His smile quickly turned into a smirk as he noticed the red now flooding my cheeks. I wondered for a moment if he could actually hear how quickly my heart beat had sped up from just that one memory. I shook my head at him, rolling my eyes and taking a deep breath. I took a small step closer and placed my hands on his chest as I stood on tiptoe to kiss his cheek gently. His hand slid to the small of my back and I felt the warm touch of his fingers against my skin as I pulled away to see him staring down at me. He was watching me so intently, his blue eyes boring into my own and for a moment I stared back wondering what he was thinking. I opened my mouth to ask but quickly closed it, knowing that inquiring in front of Brooke and Steve would be less than appropriate. As close as he and Steve were and as much as he adored my little red headed best friend, I knew Bucky was still very much a private person and his thoughts were for him and him only...and maybe even occasionally for me. Instead, I nudged him with my body and snuggled up to him until he put his arm around my shoulder and rested his chin on the top of my head.

_**My sweet Bucky...my Winter Soldier...the love of my life. **_

I couldn't wait for my parents...for my family as a whole, to meet the man who had changed my life. Bucky was nervous...I could always see it in his eyes each and every time the upcoming trip was mentioned. I knew it was an odd situation...introducing your family to your boyfriend the first time was always supposed to be a little nerve wracking but in our case, Bucky's past was going to take some time to explain and maybe even for them to accept. I didn't doubt they would warm up to him though...my parents had raised me to be a compassionate person, a quality the two of them shared as well.

I finally glanced over at Brooke to see Steve had his hand on the small of her back and the two of them were looking at each other...Steve was smiling down at Brooke who in turn was looking up at him with a hopeful smile. The two of them were having a moment of their own and I almost felt like Bucky and I were intruding on something sacred. It was nice, much nicer than I could ever imagine, seeing my friend so enamored with someone...to see that look of adoration on her face. It was the same look I saw reflected in Bucky's eyes when he looked at me and it was in that moment, in that small fleeting moment, that I realized the most amazing of truths.

_**Brooke is in love with him...**_

I glanced over at Steve only to see the same look reflected in his eyes.

_**...and he's in love with her too.**_

I guess had already realized that Brooke was very special to Steve. You could see it...in every action...in every word spoken to her...in every touch. I had seen it since the beginning...just a spark between them, similar to the same spark Bucky and I had shared on that bench just a few months prior. They might not be at the level Bucky and I were at since the two of us had both fell so hard and so fast for each other but I could still see that it was possible for them to have what we had someday.

Bucky had told me about Peggy Carter and the memories he had of her and Steve. The two of them had never gotten the chance at a real relationship and it seemed that Steve wasn't willing to let that happen again. Brooke had gotten her heart broken a couple times before, which is why I think she was so flippant with men now...she didn't want to get hurt...not Brooke Donovan. Maybe, just maybe, Steve was the man she had been waiting for all these years.

_**I wonder if either of them has told the other yet. Curious...very curious.**_

I gave them one last look before finally clearing my throat, "Well, are we going to just stand in the hallway all night or are we going to eat that delicious smelling food" I said, motioning to the sack Steve held in his hand.

I watched as Steve reluctantly pulled his gaze off Brooke to smile at me and Bucky.

"Well I don't know about you Bucky, but I'm starving after that workout earlier" he said as he wrapped his arm around Brooke's shoulders and followed us into the apartment.

"You should be" Bucky said with a snort, "I'm sure one builds up quite an appetite after getting their ass kicked all afternoon"

I plopped myself down on the couch and Brooke slipped down beside me, nudging me with her knee to get my attention and then grinning wide. Steve's mouth had dropped open and he looked between the three of us...first Bucky, then Brooke, and then me. Brooke and I had both quickly stifled our laughs with our hands and watched as Steve placed his hand on his hip and glared at Bucky.

"I don't seem to remember it going down that way Bucky Barnes" Steve said, eyeing Bucky. Brooke and I sat back on the couch and began unpacking the takeout while the two of them argued quietly about who had beaten who. For once, things felt like they were exactly as they should be.

**Bucky POV**

"I'm glad you called" Steve said quietly as he helped me carry empty food containers to the kitchen.

I could hear Eden and Brooke still giggling together about the movie we had just watched and I couldn't help but turn around and smile at the sight. The two of them were side by side on the couch leaning against each other with the brightest of smiles on their faces.

"Brooke really needed this" he continued, "She's been miserable all week"

I turned away from the girls and continued behind him, "It wasn't my idea...it was hers" I said, turning my head to get one glance at Eden's smiling face before entering the kitchen, "You were right Steve, she just needed some time"

After throwing away all the trash and putting the dirty dishes in the sink, Steve and I leaned against the counter.

"So she's really taking a break from training...for the rest of the year?" Steve asked.

"That's what she says. I'm not sure it's what she really wants or if she's just doing it for me. Either way, I'll take it. After what I saw Monday, I just..." I let my sentence end there, unsure of how to explain what I was feeling.

**Worry...unease...fear?**

Eden's intensity that day...her aggressiveness...it was unnerving. When we had met, Eden was this pure and innocent being...someone I knew I didn't deserve but who I quickly found I couldn't live without. The latter was still true and I was working on becoming someone who did deserve her but more and more, I was wondering if I was somehow tainting her with my darkness. The emptiness in her eyes that day reminded me of what I had seen reflected back at me in the mirror each morning not long after Steve had found me at the Smithsonian. The idea that I was ruining her had crossed my mind more than once this last week and the thought sickened me to my core. I knew if it was true...if I was tainting her...that I had to do something about it but I was much too weak at this point. There was no way I would ever be able to survive without her, not now...not after all that we had shared.

I felt Steve pat me on the back, "Just take it as a good sign Bucky. Spend these next few weeks with her and enjoy yourself...let things get back to the way they were before..."

"Before Kaine?" I interrupted him, suddenly fuming. Remembering that monster was after me caused a surge of anger to course through my blood. He was partially to blame for Eden's intensity, for the maddening drive she had about learning to fight.

_**...for learning to protect you Bucky.**_

It was almost silly to imagine me, the Winter Soldier, the assassin, needing someone else's protection. It was a ridiculous notion. I was a killer.

_**No, you were a killer but not anymore **_

_**We could be...we would kill again...for her, but only for her.**_

Steve let out a sigh, "Yes Bucky, before Kaine. You know we're keeping an eye on him...he won't step foot on U.S. soil without us knowing"

I opened my mouth to speak but a fit of giggles suddenly erupted from the living room and I closed my eyes instead and enjoyed the sound of it.

Eden was laughing. She was smiling. She was happy again. Maybe Steve was right and I should stop worrying and enjoy it.

After hearing the good news that Eden wasn't going to be training or working for the rest of the year, I immediately starting my own planning. If she wasn't going to be working or training then neither was I. First thing tomorrow morning I would stop by Director Fury's office and let him know. After the last couple of weeks, I deserved a break too. After Jill's wedding this weekend, we would be able to spend a few days alone before she flew to Colorado to see her family.

**By herself Bucky...you're sending her alone.**

When Eden and I had begun discussing our holiday plans, she had suggested it would be better for her to leave a few days early so that she could explain my complicated past to them before I arrived. I knew she was right. I knew it made sense. I also knew that I absolutely did not feel comfortable with her going across the country without me by her side. I had already been contemplating asking Barton to do me a favor and fly her to Colorado in one of the SHIELD jets. Yes, I knew it was a little over the top but I didn't want her flying commercial, especially alone. I also knew that Barton would agree to it...he wouldn't even hesitate to do it.

I opened the fridge to pull out another bottle of water and upon closing it, noticed the picture stuck to it. The same one I had noticed the first night I had met Eden. It was the one of her and her parents when she went to visit them at Lake Tahoe...the three of them smiling together, a perfect little family. A part of me was excited to meet them. That's what normal couples do...they introduce them to their family. I didn't have a family, only Steve, so the task was left solely to Eden. I knew this would be one of the most important moments in our relationship and I didn't want to fuck it up. The other part of me...a huge part...was scared shitless. Eden described her parents as "reasonable" and "loving" and assured me more than once that everything would be okay. Even the best of parents would be wary of their only daughter dating a known assassin, a genetically modified super soldier killer...that's what I am.

_**That's what you were...it doesn't have to be that way...the Winter Soldier agreed...**_

_**I'll always be a part of you Bucky...but you have my word, I'll only come out when I'm needed.**_

I walked over to the door of the kitchen to stand there silently and watch Eden. She was talking quietly with Brooke now, her hands flowing around gracefully as she spoke. I felt Steve step up behind me and lay his hand on my shoulder.

"Forget about Kaine for now...forget out everything but HER" he said reassuring, "Look at the two of them Buck...we are two of the luckiest men ever"

A grin suddenly appeared on Eden's face and I felt a smile of my own suddenly spread across my own.

"So have you told her yet?" I asked Steve quietly.

"Told who what?" he asked in a confused voice. I could feel him staring at me but I only looked straight ahead at the blonde woman on the couch. "Told who what Bucky?" Steve repeated impatiently, nudging me in the back.

I shook my head and let out a small laugh, finally tearing my eyes from Eden to glance at him, "Have you told Brooke you love her yet?"

Steve's mouth dropped open but no words came out. He tried to speak but nothing happened...he just stood there, opening and closing his mouth, no sound escaping his lips. I had to clamp my hand over my mouth to keep from laughing at him. He had no idea. In fact, from the look on his face, he didn't even realize it himself until I pointed it out. I glanced over at Brooke and Eden and wondered if either of them knew it yet. I had known for weeks now. Every time he looked at her...it was the same look I imagined I had on my face each and every time I saw Eden. And Brooke...well, she looked at Steve with the same look Eden held in her eyes when she would look at me and tell me how much she loved me. It was so obvious...right there for anyone to see if they really looked hard enough.

Steve was in love with Brooke.

She was in love with him.

_**Had none of them figured it out yet? Really? Why was I the first one to see it?**_

I actually felt a surge of pride inside at that bit of knowledge.

"She loves you too you know" I said, watching as his eyes widened in surprise.

He glanced over at Brooke for a few moments and then back at me, "She does?" he asked.

I gave him a cheeky grin and nodded my head, "Yep"

I watched as the realization finally hit him. He nodded his head and a big, goofy grin popped onto his face, "She loves me...I love her..."

"Yep...now the question my old friend is, when are you going to tell her?" I asked gently.

I watched Steve, almost seeing the wheels in his head turn as he thought about what I had told him.

"Soon..." he said gently, "...very soon. I want to wait for the perfect moment"

I nodded my head, "Don't wait too long, only an idiot would let that one get away. I mean, you are an idiot...just try not to be one this time..."

"Jerk" he whispered, punching me in the shoulder hard.

"Owww! Punk" I whispered back, rubbing my shoulder.

We smiled at each other for a moment before I turned my head to face the girls again.

_**There she is...my beautiful Eden...my angelic savior...the love of my life.**_

She suddenly looked up and caught me staring at her. She tilted her head at me questioningly and mouthed, "What?"

"I love you" I said wordlessly.

"I love you too" she mouthed back silently before giving me a wink and resuming her conversation with Brooke.

"Come on buddy" I said, slapping Steve on the chest, "Our women are waiting"


	112. Chapter 112

**A slightly short chapter but I wanted to post something for you guys since I kept you waiting so long before. Feedback is welcome as always...and please let me know what direction you would like to see the story take. The wedding is here...the proposal idea has been put in place...Christmas is right around the corner...Kaine is coming! I think I have decided how I want the big battle to happen and I'll tell you this, I think it's going to keep you guys on your toes.**

**The end is near...**

**-ECorley**

**Eden POV**

"Goodnight you two...try to behave yourselves" I said in a sing song voice as I watched Brooke and Steve make their way down the hallway towards the stairs. Brooke's right hand was clasped tightly in Steve's but that didn't keep her from holding up her left and giving me the finger.

"Brooke", I heard Steve chide softly.

"What?! She started it..." Brooke's voice faded out as they reached the end of the hallway. Steve threw his hand up in a wave before they disappeared down the stairs. I let out a chuckle before closing the door and sliding the lock into place.

I smiled at the closed door for a moment before reaching over and flipping the light switch off. The room was quickly cast into darkness...the only light in the room coming from the moon shining in through one window where the curtain was still drawn back. Bucky was sitting on the couch, perfectly still and watching me through hooded eyes. The moonlight shining through the window was casting an almost an angelic glow over him. Well, it seemed that way to me at least. Anyone who didn't know him like I did might say he looked like some evil entity lurking in the shadows...the Winter Soldier waiting in the darkness like the boogeyman.

I knew better.

"Well that was fun" I said, breaking the silence and making my way over to the couch.

He nodded his head and gave me a small smile before lifting his right arm so I could scoot in against him. I draped my arm across Bucky's stomach and then let my head rest on his chest...smiling to myself as I listened to the steady beat of his heart. I felt him shift ever so slightly and then soft lips brushed across my forehead. I closed my eyes, relaxing completely against his warm body and finally realizing exactly how tired I was. Training...working...preparing for the holidays...I needed a break from everything before I completely crashed.

We sat in silence for a few moments before Bucky finally spoke up, "I'm talking to Fury tomorrow"

I raised my head from his chest to look up at him, "About what?"

"About making tomorrow my last day training until the New Year" he said.

I should have known he was going to decide to do that the moment I told him I was taking time off from training. Part of me was actually happy to hear him say that. The next three weeks were going to be busy for us...a wedding...meeting my parents...Christmas...New Year. The idea of having him entirely to myself was exactly what I wanted. At the same time though, I knew Bucky's life had been changing dramatically the last few months...him and I meeting, remembering his past, making a new future, finding his place in this new world. I knew it was overwhelming at times for him. Working for SHIELD, training Roland, gave Bucky a sense of purpose and that was something I didn't want him to miss out on.

I took a deep breath before answering, "Bucky...you don't have to do that. I know that training is important to..."

He cut me off, "Not as important as you..."

I smiled. I couldn't help it. Hearing someone you care about...hell, hearing anybody say that there is nothing more important that you would bring a smile to someone's face.

"... and besides, Roland is ready Eden. There isn't much more that I can teach him. I'm going to inform Fury tomorrow that it is my recommendation that Roland is ready for active duty. He's been working so hard..."

I sat back and watched Bucky as he talked about Roland and all that he had accomplished during his training. As he spoke, I noted the pride Bucky exuded. His first trainee had been a success, despite the entire mess with Christine. I had to admit, I agreed with Bucky...Roland was ready. Sparring with him on Monday had been an interesting experience. Fighting with Clint had become second nature because we had been working together for a while. Roland fought with skills learned from Bucky but there was also something else there, a part of himself mixed in and it had been new and exhilarating.

"Yeah, I got to admit he's a pretty good fighter. He might even give you a run for your money one day old man" I said, nudging him playfully in the stomach.

Bucky let out a grunt of disapproval as my elbow connected with his abdomen, "Old man?! Did you just call me an old man?" he said, twisting to face me and then grabbing me around the waist playfully.

All I could do was giggle and try to twist away, "If the shoe fits..."

With a growl, Bucky stood up, pulling me up in the process and flinging me over his shoulder. I was laughing, struggling against his hold as he carried me from the living room and down the hallway to the bedroom. I heard him let out a grunt as I smacked him hard on the ass and tried to wiggle my way out of his arms. His metal arm wrapped tighter around my legs until I could no longer kick my feet and finally resigned to letting him carry me into our bedroom.

"Could an old man do this?" he said chuckling as he kicked the bedroom door shut and then tossed me on the bed.

I sat up quickly, pushing my hair out of my face and trying to get my laughing under control. Bucky was facing me, hands at his side, eyes narrowed on me.

"Take it back Eden Paige" Bucky said, pointing a finger at me, a small smirk on his lips.

"Take what back? That you're old? It's not a lie, your pushing nearly a 100" I said playfully.

I let out a yelp as he stalked towards the bed, scooting away until I felt the wooden headboard against my back. Bucky crawled onto the bed in front of me, seizing one of my wrists in each of his hands...the cool metal of his left and the heat from his right sending shivers down my back. He jerked me forward until we were face to face, his eyes locked on mine.

"Take. It. Back" he said each word slow and precise, his lips just an inch from my own.

I shook my head slowly, a small smirk of my own forming on my lips, "Nope" I said, popping the p at the end.

The next words out of his mouth send a warm rush of heat through my body...directly to all the right places.

He leaned forward, the scruff on his face grazing my cheek as he whispered in my ear, "Do I need to prove I'm not old?"

He pulled back and looked at me, waiting for my reaction. I nodded my head and leaned in for a kiss but felt him instantly release my wrists and pull away.

"Well too bad" he said, standing up from the bed. He shot me a coy smile before making his way over the bathroom and shutting the door.

I sat there for a second in shock before laughing to myself and jumping off the bed. I walked over to the bathroom door and knocked, "I won't fall for that again" I said, repeating the words Bucky had said to me weeks ago when he had fallen for a similar ruse.

All I heard on the other side of the door was the water running in the sink and a deep chuckle from Bucky.

"Jerk!" I said loudly, smacking my hand on the wooden door once before turning around to head to the dresser to get ready for bed.

I had just pulled a sleep shirt out of the drawer when I heard the door to the bathroom open again. I turned around quickly to see Bucky poking his head halfway out, toothbrush in hand.

"Punk!" he said, before slamming the door shut again.

"James Buchanan Barnes, I'm gonna get you" I said to myself as I discarded my clothes and slipped on the night shirt.

While I waited for him to finish up in the bathroom, I pulled the covers back and set my alarm for the next morning. It was going to be a busy day tomorrow. I had three big clients I needed to finish up tomorrow before sending out the email to let my customers know I was done for the rest of the year. I still needed to pack mine and Bucky's suitcase so we could head home for Jill's wedding this weekend. During dinner tonight, Bucky and Steve had agreed they would go tomorrow afternoon with Brooke to find something nice to wear to the wedding so that was one thing off the list of things that needed to be done. I knew Brooke would make sure both of the boys looked good, her taste was impeccable.

I was reading the news on my phone when the door to the bathroom finally opened and Bucky walked out. I looked up from my phone and saw him smile and wink at me before he started to undress and throw his clothes into the basket by the dresser

I stuck my tongue out at him and got up from the bed to head to the bathroom. Once I had brushed my teeth and used the bathroom, I flipped off the light and headed back into the bedroom. Bucky had already turned off the lights and was in the bed, scrolling through his own phone. As soon as I crawled into bed with him, he placed his phone on the side table and rolled over to face me. I quickly rolled over and scooted away from him as far as I could go, smiling as I heard him let out a long sigh. Minutes passed and I laid curled up on the edge of my side of the bed, leaving a large amount of space between myself and Bucky. I was smiling to myself, resolute that I would not be the one to give in this time.

I nearly laughed out loud when Bucky began to clear his throat, showing his obvious annoyance at the game I was playing. I heard him let out another long sigh and mumble to himself before wrapping his arm around my waist and dragging me towards him. I let out a yelp as my back collided with a muscled chest. I didn't struggle against him or try to pull away. I was exactly where I wanted to be at that moment...in bed with the man I love.

We laid in silence, my hand resting over Bucky's arm and his face nuzzled into my neck...his scruff grazing against the most sensitive skin. We lay there, the stillness and silence of the night lulling me into sleep.

"Night Bucky" I mumbled sleepily, pushing myself back more and pulling the blanket up to my chin.

I felt another brush of lips against my neck and Bucky's body relax even further against mine, "Goodnight Eden" he whispered into my ear.

It didn't take long for me to fall in a deep and comfortable sleep.

**Bucky POV**

I was already wide awake long before my alarm was set to go off. I was lying on my back, staring up at the ceiling and thinking about the woman lying only a foot away from me. I raised my head and glanced over at Eden. In the middle of the night, she had rolled over, pulling herself from my grasp but still managing to stay close to me. She was now lying on her side facing me, her hair shrouding most of her face. I rolled towards her and brushed the hair off her face and over her shoulder. I watched as she slept, thinking about all the things the next 3 weeks held for us.

I was going straight to Fury's office this morning to speak to him about Roland. My trainee had learned all he could from me...he was ready. Roland had worked hard and earned every ounce of respect I had for him. He would make a great agent for SHIELD. I was proud of all he had accomplished in my time working with him and I knew to expect great things from him in the future. I had no worries about approaching Fury about ending my training with Roland. In the months I had been working for SHIELD, the Director had never once shown any distrust in me. I was a great solider and he knew deep down I would train other great soldiers for him.

Eden let out a soft moan in her sleep and it drew my attention to her once again. Tomorrow morning we would leave for the weekend to head to her hometown for Jill's wedding. I was surprised at how comfortable I had become with the idea of attending the wedding this weekend. Generally the idea of spending any significant amount of time around a large group of people, especially strangers, put me on edge. For some reason though, I was okay with it this time...maybe because I wouldn't be alone in it all since Brooke, Steve, Clint and of course Eden would be there...or maybe because it was important to Eden and that meant it was important to me...either way, I was strangely fine with it all.

After training with Roland today I would be meeting Steve and Brooke to go shopping for something to wear at the wedding this weekend. I cared nothing about shopping but I had already decided that today was going to be the day I looked for the ring I wanted to buy for my proposal to Eden. It was finally time to tell Steve what I was planning and I knew he was going to be happy for me. I could already picture how excited Brooke was going to be when I told her the time had finally come for her to help me pick out the perfect ring.

Despite the threat of Milton Kaine...despite my past as the Winter Soldier...despite all the pain I had experienced and caused...I knew none of it mattered because I had her...my sweet Eden.

I reached over and ran my fingers across her cheeks, smiling when she stirred slowly awake and opened her eyes. She blinked a few times and reached up to rub her eyes before raising her arms up in a stretch.

"What time is it?" she yawned.

"Still early, 7:00am" I said, shifting on my back once again as she scooted up against my body and laid her head on my chest.

She let out a groan, "It's too early" she said, reaching down and pulling the covers over her head.

I let out a laugh and reached up to pull the blanket back down slowly, "Don't you have a lot to work on today?" I asked gently.

She let out a moan of frustration but kept her eyes closed, "Yes"

"Don't you want to get it over with and finish packing for tomorrow?" I said softly.

A few seconds passed and she didn't speak, only nodded her head slowly, her eyes still squeezed tightly shut.

I finally leaned down and kissed her forehead...Eden definitely did not enjoy waking up early but I knew she would be mad at herself later if she wasted her morning away instead of finishing up her work.

"Tell you what...after I finish with Steve and Brooke this afternoon, I'll come home and help you pack and then you and I are going to have a date night...alone" I said.

That piqued her interest and she opened her eyes slowly and looked up at me. Lately, we had been going on double dates with Steve and Brooke. It had been weeks since her and I had went out and did something alone.

"Really?" she asked.

"Really" I replied.

That got her in gear. She suddenly threw the covers back and sat up in bed...leaning over to kiss me on the cheek before jumping out of bed...leaving me to watch as she pranced off into the bathroom.

I shook my head as I heard the water in the shower suddenly turn on. I got out of bed and stretched before making my way to the bathroom door and testing the door knob. I smiled when I realized she had left it unlocked and took that as an invitation. I entered quietly and shut the door behind me, leaning against it as the steam from the shower filled the room. I could hear humming coming from the shower and slipped out of my boxers before making my way to the glass door. I eased it open but the cool air hit Eden's skin suddenly and she turned around, a coy smile on her face.

"What took you so long?" she said slyly. She reached her hand out to me and I took it, feeling her tug me inside the shower with her.

_**Yeah Bucky, you're exactly where you need to be.**_


	113. Chapter 113

**Let me know what you think...reviews are needed and greatly appreciated. Thanks for all the love and support. I need ideas guys and gals and I love to hear yours. Thanks! **

**-ECorley**

**EDEN POV**

Hectic. Utter mayhem. Disaster.

Those are the only words I could think of to describe the morning I'd had so far. After Bucky had left for work this morning, I had immediately set to work getting my last 3 clients finished so I could send that "closed for the holiday" email. I should have known things couldn't possibly go that smoothly.

The first website I worked on took me over an hour to finish and once I was done, I was completely unsatisfied with the changes they had asked me to make. After 15 minutes on hold, I finally got in touch with the marketing director for the company and made some suggestions of my own on how to make the site look more appealing. After arguing about it for 20 minutes, he gave me the go ahead to do what I wanted (but reserved the right to change his mind later). It took me another hour to make said changes before finally emailing the director back so I could have him review it and make the final decision. I crossed my fingers while I waited for his approval and began working on my second client.

This particular customer has always been very strict and hard to work with in the past. Had they not been willing to pay the outrageous fee I charged them for my services, I would have already ditched them as a client. Everything had to be just right for them or I would get an immediate phone call complaining about this or that. I had regretted giving out my personal cell phone number that very first time I received a call from the owner's very uppity, prissy assistant informing me that her boss was not happy with something. It didn't matter what I did or how hard I worked on it, they always managed to find something they wanted corrected. I spent nearly 2 hours carefully working on the website, reviewing each and every thing before declaring it finished and emailing it for review.

While waiting for a response from that customer, I checked my email and was relieved to see that the marketing director for my first client was satisfied with my changes. I quickly typed up an invoice and payment instructions and then emailed it back.

_**#1 is finished...#2 needs approval...now on to #3...**_

The third client was a long-time customer with some very complicated changes that needed be done to the website...I had saved them for last for a reason. There was a lot of work to do on this one and I knew it was going to be very time consuming. While working, I continued to check my email to see if my second customer had responded back to their changes...nothing. An hour went by like this...work, check email...work, check email...my vision was quickly blurring and without looking, I reached into my desk drawer and pulled my glasses out, only pausing long enough to slip them onto my face. I nearly jumped for joy when I finally received an email from my second client informing me that everything looked great.

_**Hot damn Eden! Maybe today is your day girl!**_

I sent the invoice out immediately before the client had time to change their mind and quickly got back to work. I just had to get through this one last job and then I could finally take a break. Three weeks with no work, no training...just me and Bucky...that was exactly what I needed. A sudden chime alerting me that I had an email caught my attention. I let out a groan figuring it had something to do with the job I had just completed but was surprised to see it was from the third and final client that I was currently working on.

I moved my cursor over to my email and let it hover over the subject line.

**Subject: Request Immediate Changes to Website**

I closed my eyes and let out the breath I was holding. I double clicked on the email and I know my eyes widened as I read the message from the owner. Everything I had been working on for the last 2 hours...every single thing...he wanted it changed to something completely different than initially requested. My mouth opened and closed a few times before I let out a growl of anger and snatched my cell phone off my desk from its spot next to my laptop. I was scrolling through my contacts, looking for the number of the business so that I could give Mr. Edmonson a piece of my mind. My hands were shaking with anger...no way was I going to redo all the work I had just spent all that time on...no freaking way.

_**He's one of your best clients Eden. Calm down! **_

I found the number I was looking for and my finger pressed the Call button...I hung up on the first ring. I couldn't do it...he was one of the first big clients I had landed when I started my business two years ago. He had referred multiple customers to me...unfortunately, as much as I hated to admit it, I owed him.

"Ugh!" I growled, tossing the phone down on the desk and then running my hands through my hair in frustration.

I looked over at the clock to see it was 2:00pm. Bucky would be home in the next couple of hours. He was meeting Steve and Brooke to go shopping for dress clothes for the wedding and then coming home to help me pack. Tonight was supposed to be our date night, just me and him.

_**Two hours Eden! You have exactly two hours to finish up!**_

With a sigh, I began working again, completely discarding everything I had done and starting from scratch. I was completely in the zone, typing furiously, completely determined that I could finish up before Bucky got home. I wanted to be done so that we could pack our bags quickly and then spend the rest of the evening free of distractions.

My work day had started at 8:00am...I had skipped both breakfast and lunch...it was 4:15pm when I finally hit the save button and emailed my very last invoice for the remainder of the year. The money I would make off these three jobs was more than I usually made in two months of working. I was done. Business was now officially closed until next year. I typed up an email and sent it out to every contact in my address book before finally logging off my laptop and shutting it gently. I took my glasses off and laid them on my desk, rubbing my eyes gently before standing up from my chair to pop my back.

I looked down at my phone and frowned when I saw no messages from Bucky, Brooke, or Steve. I expected them to be through by now, or to have at least heard from one of them. I was just about to text Bucky a message when there was a knock at my door.

_**That's weird...who could that be...**_

I set my phone back down on my desk before making my way out of the bedroom and into the living room to answer the door.

**Bucky POV**

I stood outside of the apartment building looking out into the park that was right across the street. It was the place where my life had changed...it was the place where I had met HER. The wooden bench was vacant, just as it had been on that night a few months ago when I had sat down, hoping for a few hours of complete solitude while I sorted out my feelings. It was the same bench that I had sat on nearly every night those weeks before my chance encounter with Eden...it was where I had dwelled on the guilt and remembered every single detail of the nightmares from the previous nights. It was on that bench that I asked for forgiveness, for redemption, for something...anything...to take away all that guilt I was consumed with.

_**And then there she was...**_

I smiled to myself as I remembered how she looked that first night I met her...dressed in her sweats, the hood covering up exactly how beautiful she was, bent over gasping for breath after her run. I never expected her to talk to me, much less sit down and have an entire conversation. The moment she had pulled back that hood, smile bright, I had the breath knocked out of me...it was her eyes, those beautiful blue eyes of hers. Then the moment came and my hand touched hers, I had felt something...a jolt of electricity that swept through my entire body. I don't know if she felt it but I did...I still felt it, each and every time I touched her...that same spark of energy flowed through my body.

I stuffed my hand in my pocket and my fingertips grazed the wood of the small box I had tucked away inside. I smiled to myself again when I remembered the look on Steve's face when he realized what I was planning.

Brooke was helping us pick out some nice clothes to wear at Jill's wedding on Saturday. While Steve had been trying on something Brooke had tossed at him, I told her that today was the day and I was ready to buy the ring. After letting out a rather loud squeal of joy, Brooke had immediately slapped her hand over her mouth before turning bright red. Unfortunately, the high pitched shriek she had let out had not only drawn the eyes of every single customer in the store but also caused Steve to dash out of his dressing room, the shirt he had been trying on still completely unbuttoned. He had skidded to a halt, eyes wide, looking around to see what had caused Brooke to scream in such a way.

He'd looked at the two of us in bewilderment and I simply rolled my eyes and pointed at Brooke while mouthing the word "crazy". Brooke had let out an exaggerated sigh before smacking me hard in the arm and then turning to smile sweetly at Steve.

"Sorry babe, I saw a spider" she'd said calmly.

For some reason, Steve nodded his head in what seemed like complete understanding and turned to walk back into his dressing room while simultaneously trying to ignore the wolf whistles coming from a group of young ladies who had witnessed the entire ordeal.

Brooke clicked her tongue and shot the women a rather catty look, "Back off bitches, he's mine" she said through clenched teeth.

I couldn't help but chuckle when the group of ladies turned and walked away quickly. Brooke turned to face me, a huge grin on her face before she threw herself at me for a quick hug.

"Oh Bucky, I'm so excited! This is going to be so fun!" she said. Her smile quickly faded though and in a hushed voice she said, "But what about Steve? Are you going to tell him?"

I had already decided I was going to tell Steve about my upcoming proposal to Eden but had not gotten around to it. My morning had been spent finalizing my upcoming time off from work with Director Fury and informing him of Roland's completion of training. As I had expected, Fury had complete faith in my ability to assess Roland's readiness. After getting his approval, I had made my way to the training room to proudly inform my student that he was now officially an agent of SHIELD...well, he would be as soon as the paperwork was finished.

"Yeah, I think it's time to tell him" I'd said back quietly, wrapping my arm around her shoulders and pulling her in, "You ready to keep your promise and help me pick out a ring?"

Brooke had nodded her head excitedly, but quickly stepped away from me as Steve came back out of his dressing room. For the next hour, Brooke went from rack to rack grabbing clothes and tossing them at us to try on. Usually, I completely hated this sort of thing. Clothes were not important, there function was obvious and I cared little about how I looked. However, my excitement about searching for the ring completely negated the annoyance I had towards clothes shopping.

As we had left the store and started walking back down the street to the area we parked the car, I felt Brooke nudge me in the side. I had looked down at her and saw a huge grin on her face as she pointed to something behind me. I then glanced back to see what she was pointing at and smiled when I saw that it was a jewelry store. She had nodded her head encouragingly and stopped walking. Steve had continued down the street but quickly stopped when he realized that Brooke and I were no longer beside him.

He had looked at the two of us with confusion, "What? Why are we stopping?"

I had pointed to the sign above the door now on our right and Steve's eyes had immediately followed. He looked confused at first but then a grin had quickly broken out across his face.

"Does that mean..." he started.

"Yep" I said.

We had shared a big hug before making our way inside the store to look around. It had taken nearly an hour before we found a ring that we all three agreed would be perfect. Brooke and I had been bickering back and forth about what Eden would like and I knew the salesperson was growing impatient. The young lady had eventually held up her hand and told us to give her one second. She had stepped away and returned with a small box, smiling wide when she opened it to reveal the perfect ring...she was talking about how she knew it was quite expensive but all I was envisioning at that moment was the look Eden would have on her face when she saw it. Brooke and I had both looked at each other, nodding our heads and both saying "Yes" at the same time. I knew it had cost more than Eden would feel comfortable with it but I didn't care. My girl deserved the best and THIS ring was the best...cost be damned.

I pulled the box from my pocket and opened it slowly; fingering the small silver diamond ring once before snapping the lid shut and stuffing it back in my jacket. I smiled to myself and glanced at the park one more time before making my way through the front doors of the building and up the stairs. I unlocked and let myself into the apartment, surprised to see the living room lights still off and Eden nowhere in sight.

_**She must still be working...**_

I looked at my watch and noticed it was after 5:00pm. I had spent way more time with Brooke and Steve than I had originally planned but if Eden and I packed fast we could still have our date night together like I had promised her. I walked slowly down the hallway and opened the door to the linen closet as quietly as possible. I quickly reached into my pocket and pulled out the box, glancing at it once before raising my arm and placing it in the very back of the top shelf. I knew Eden would never be able to find it up there and had no reason to go looking for it anyway. I shut the door quietly and headed towards are bedroom, expecting to find Eden at her desk, typing away.

I was a little surprised when I opened the door and discovered the lights were off. I glanced at Eden's desk to see that the laptop was closed and noticed her glasses had been placed beside it. The only light in the room was coming from a crack in the curtains. The sun was already going down and only the barest of lights was creeping in. I scanned the room and my heart stopped when my eyes landed on the bed. Eden was sprawled out across it, facing away from me on her stomach, her hair covering her face.

"Eden" I whispered to myself before crossing the room in three steps, "No"


	114. Chapter 114

**I hope that you all enjoy this latest chapter. Please review and let me know what you think. Thanks again for your continued love and support. **

**-Ecorley**

_**EDEN**_

_I could feel the warmth from the sun on my bare shoulders and looked down to see myself dressed in a strangely familiar white dress. My eyes lowered furthered to see that my feet were bare and I flexed my toes, smiling to myself at the sensation of the cool, green grass between my toes. I closed my eyes and tilted my back, enjoying the warmth on my skin and then opening them again to the see the clearest, bluest sky I had ever witnessed. I listened closely and heard the sound of wind rustling through leaves. I glanced to my left and gasped when I saw the huge tree, obviously old; its branches reaching so high into the sky. I raised the back of my hand to my forehead to shield the sun from view and let my eyes drift up the massive tree, its thick trunk showing its age. The lower branches drooped over the side, providing a shaded area at the base, the ground at the bottom lush with green grass and yellow daisies._

_"So beautiful" I whispered to myself as I took a step towards the tree._

_**Peace.**_

_That is what I felt as my bare feet took me closer and closer to the majestic tree that lay before me. The feeling was so familiar, in fact, everything about this place felt oddly familiar. I tried to think...tried to remember where I knew this place from...I stopped walking and squeezed my eyes shut as I wracked my brain._

_"Eden"_

_I opened my eyes when I heard my name called...it was said so softly, like a whisper carried by the wind._

_**Who said it? **_

_That strange familiar feeling was there again. I knew that voice. I loved that person. Who was it? I turned my head from side to side, searching for the owner of that voice. I spun in a complete circle, nothing but green grass for as far as my eyes could see. The only other thing in the sight was that tree...that huge, old tree reaching up to the heavens._

_I shook my head and began making my way to it again. It was my ultimate destination...I knew it was where I was supposed to go...where I supposed to be._

_"Eden"_

_There it was again! That whisper on the wind like a soothing wave of peace that went straight to my heart. I trusted that voice...who? Who was it? It was a male...the comforting, deep timbre of his voice piercing the silence of the day. I felt goosebumps on my skin and a warm shiver go down my spine._

_"Hello?" I called out softly, my voice seeming to echo in the openness of the day._

_"Eden"_

_I heard my name called, more solidly this time but it wasn't coming from the person I was searching for. No, this voice was female...soft, like the tinkling of bells...still familiar though. I knew her voice._

_**It's not possible Eden. That voice...it's been so long...she's been gone so long.**_

_"Eden"_

_The voice was coming from directly behind me...from beneath the tree. I turned slowly, a smile sliding across my face as I finally saw the person the voice belonged to._

_Sweet, innocent Beth...dressed in a white flowing dress similar to mine, her feet also bare._

_I hadn't seen her in years...my last memory of her being cold and still in the small wooden coffin at her funeral. The red dress her mother had chosen looking so bright against her pale flesh. Her eyes were closed and as I stood next to her coffin saying my goodbyes I remembered thinking to myself that none of it could be real. The young and innocent weren't supposed to die...and I knew if I just willed it...just wished hard enough, that her eyes would open again and I would see what the future had in store for her. Surely someone like Beth...so virtuous, so angelic...was meant for great things. She was supposed to change the world._

_"Eden" she said again, snapping me from my thoughts. Her smile had faded and she raised her hand as if she was reaching for me._

_And like magic, it was gone...those memories of her funeral...the red of the dress...the pale of her flesh...the overwhelming feeling of loss...they faded further away until they completely disappeared altogether. I was left at peace._

_She noticed my reaction and her frown was replaced by a smile, one that reminded me so much of Brooke that I instantly broke out in a grin of my own._

_She looked at her hands, "I'm getting better at this" she said to herself._

_I was about to ask what she meant by that but she motioned me closer and I was drawn forward. It wasn't me moving myself closer to Beth, but by her will alone. As I stood in front of her, our eyes locked on each other, a flash of something hit me._

_A memory? A dream? The feeling that this wasn't the first time I had seen her since the funeral rushed through me and I once again squeezed my eyes shut and tried to remember._

_A cemetery...headstones...an epitaph..._

_"Stop Eden" I heard Beth say clearly...a moment later I felt her hands on my bare shoulders and once again, the memories were gone and I was left in peace._

_Beth navigated me to the base of the tree and then took my hand, pulling me down into the grass with her. She propped herself up against the trunk of the tree and reached out, plucking a perfect yellow daisy from the ground and handing it to me._

_I reached out, taking the flower from her and watching as she picked another for herself. She started to pluck the petals off, letting each one fall gracefully down before they disappeared into the lush, green grass._

_We sat in silence, Beth plucking off each delicate petal while I twirled my own daisy in between my fingertips._

_"This isn't the first time I've seen you is it?" I asked finally._

_Beth didn't stop plucking, "Nope" she said, not glancing up._

_Silence passed between us again. I was so comfortable, so content, that I'm not sure how much time even passed before I spoke up again._

_"Why?" I asked, "Why am I here? Why are you here?"_

_Beth didn't look up, but I saw the smile slide across her face._

_"It's part of the plan Eden...always was" she said softly, plucking another petal from her flower and tossing it into the wind. "This..." she said, waving her hand around at the scene before us, "...was always supposed to be my destiny"_

_"No Beth, you were meant to live. You deserved a future" I said insistently...I could feel a wave of nausea hit me suddenly. It wasn't fair. None of it was fair...her death, the sadness it left everyone feeling wasn't fair._

_She finally dropped her flower and raised her hand to me and an invisible wave of comfort washed over me._

_**Peace.**_

_Beth suddenly cocked her head to the side like she had heard something...like she was listening to some voice that I was unable to hear. She closed her eyes and smiled before nodding her head and turning back to me._

_"You must listen to me Eden...you must listen closely to what I'm saying" she said delicately._

_I nodded my head for her to continue._

_"Something's coming Eden..." she started._

_I opened my mouth to speak, to ask what it was but she held her hand up to stop me._

_"Do you really need to ask Eden? You already know." she replied._

_My mind couldn't focus...I knew what she was talking about. I did know what was coming but at that moment in time, my brain wouldn't let me think on it...like it was protecting itself. I couldn't say the words. I only knew that she was right, something was coming. I knew what it was, even if I couldn't consciously say the words out loud._

_I nodded my head._

_"As all of this plays out Eden, sacrifices are going to need to be made. Whether they are right or wrong, fair or unfair, it doesn't really matter. The only thing that matters is if you are you willing to make those sacrifices for him?" Beth asked._

_**Him**_

_An image of him popped into my head._

_Blue eyes..._

_Dimpled chin..._

_That smile..._

_It was his voice that had been calling my name earlier. I couldn't think of his name. I couldn't even remember how I knew him. I only had the quickest glimpse of him in my head and a swell of love filled my heart. The only thing I knew was that he was important...he was special._

_"You know of who I'm speaking about?" she asked. When I nodded she continued, "Are you willing?"_

_I didn't need to think about it and without hesitating I answered, "Yes"_

_Beth nodded, a mischievous grin on her face, "Very well"_

_She picked another flower and began plucking the petals off again before speaking up, "When it comes..."_

_I stopped her, holding on my hand to stop her from filling me with that wave of peace. I needed to know what "it" was...I needed to remember what evil was lurking in the shadows._

_"Eden..."she started._

_"Beth! I need to remember, it's important" I insisted._

_She let out exasperated sigh and muttered, "Apparently Brooke has been rubbing off on you"_

_I eyed her for a second and she threw her hands up in the air, "Very well" she said, before pointing off into the distance._

_I stood and looked in the direction she was pointing and instantly saw the figure. It was so far off that I couldn't make out who it was but a sense of foreboding hit me and I shivered despite the warmth from the sun._

_**Kaine.**_

_It hit me so suddenly that I backed into the tree, dropping my daisy and putting my hand over my mouth. I remembered everything._

_Sergeant James Buchanan Barnes...Bucky...the Winter Soldier._

_Everything thing I had been struggling to remember hit me with such clarity suddenly._

_"What's going to happen Beth?" I asked shakily, tearing my eyes off of the blurry figure of Kaine to glance where Beth was still sitting. Her eyes were still on the man standing off in the distance, her face completely clear of emotions._

_She looked up and motioned for me to sit back down and once again, completely against my will, I sat._

_"You know that's against the rules. I can't tell you what's going to happen. I can't show you" she said, patting me on the back before going back to plucking yellow petals off her daisy._

_"Besides..." she said shrugging, "...nothing is set in stone. Every decision you make from now until then can change the outcome. Ultimately Eden, you have the power to choose your destiny" she said, glancing over at me._

_I plucked my own flower from the grass and stared at it, letting her words sink it before I spoke again._

_"You said this was your destiny...what did you mean?" I asked._

_A moment passed before she answered, "Everyone has a purpose Eden...this was mine. We all play our part and mine..." she said smiling, "...was to be part of your destiny. Your future...his past...well, it was always going to be a difficult situation. I was placed here to guide you through it. I'm only here to give clarity...to give peace" she said gently, letting her fingertips touch my arm lightly._

_"What if I do the wrong thing?" I asked._

_"There is no right or wrong thing Eden. There are just different paths...different ways for this to play out. Look at the trunk of this tree...one solid piece of wood shooting straight up towards the heavens. Now look at the branches...each one an off shoot of the original part of the tree. They are still a fragment of it, just a different piece of the thing as a whole. That is how your destiny is Eden. There is no wrong branch...just some that are better than others" she finished._

_I lowered my head and sat in silence as I pondered what she had just said. I could control my destiny. I could choose my path based on my decisions...based on my willingness to sacrifice._

_"Can you show me the outcome of one of the decisions that ends up in a good way?" I asked hopefully, not looking up._

_Beth huffed, "You know it's against the rules Eden"_

_**It was worth a shot!**_

_Silence passed between us again...the only sound coming from the rustling of the leaves in the wind._

_My head popped up when I heard Beth let out a low growl, "Fine!" She wagged her finger at me, "You Eden Page, are slowly becoming just like my cousin"_

_I gave her a triumphant smile and laughed._

_She stopped smiling at me, tilting her head like she was listening to a voice once again that I could not hear._

_After a moment her eyes fell back on me and she spoke, "If I show you a good one than I have to show you a not so good outcome as well. That's the deal"_

_"Okay" I said, nodding eagerly._

_"Very well" she said. She looked down at her feet, her eyes skimming over the different flowers tucked away in the grass. She picked one up, lifting it up to her nose to smell and then shaking her head before tossing it back on the ground. She repeated this several times, hushing me with a sly smile when I tried to ask her what she was doing._

_She would pick a flower, examine it and then toss it aside._

_After several attempts, she finally reached down and picked up one, holding it close to her face before nodding her head and smiling, apparently satisfied with her choice._

_She stood up and then reached her hand down to me. I slipped my hand into hers and allowed her to pull me up into a standing position._

_She held the daisy up to her lips and opened her mouth, blowing gently onto the flower. I let out a surprised gasp as the petals of the flower suddenly broke free of the stem and began floating into the air, dancing into the nothingness._

_I looked over at Beth confused and she smiled and pointed, "Watch" she prodded. My eyes flew back to the yellow petals floating in the wind and I watched as they drifted further and further away. I was so focused on them that I almost didn't notice the figures standing off in the distance._

_There were four of them, two of them much shorter than the others. I strained my eyes and caught a flash of metal in the sun coming from one of the figures._

_**Bucky!**_

_Yes, the tallest figure was definitely Bucky, his metal hand wrapped tightly in the hand of the figure to his left._

_**Me.**_

_I recognized myself standing next to him, leaning against his arm, my curly hair flowing in the wind...looking up at him first and then down at the smaller figure to my left._

_A curly brown haired boy, his face turned so that he was looking up at me._

_**I remember. Beth showed me a little boy! This is him...this is my baby boy, our baby boy!**_

_I raised my hand to my mouth and let out a choked sound, feeling my heart pounding in my chest. I looked over at Beth and she was nodding at me, smile wide, looking so much like Brooke that it almost broke my heart for a second._

_"I think you missed one" she said, pointing back at the figures in the distance._

_I once again locked my eyes on the scene before me, suddenly remembering that there were FOUR figures._

_I looked to Bucky's right and let out another choked sob when I saw the tiny fingers holding onto Bucky's large ones._

_This one was shorter than the boy that was gripping my hand...daintier and smaller. Bucky was looking down and smiling. I watched as he released my hand and bent down to pick the figure up, kissing the child on the forehead and then brushing long blonde curls out of her face._

_**Her! A girl...our baby girl!**_

_I couldn't tear my eyes away from them. From my family...or what could be my family one day. This could be mine if I made the right decisions...they were right there in front of me...so beautiful but still so far away._

_"That's what I want Beth" I whispered, tears slipping down my cheeks. I stared at Bucky...seeing the devotion in his eyes as he looked at the little girl in his arms and then down at the boy who was now clinging to his leg. I watched myself watching them, a smile etched onto my face._

_"That's what I want for him" I said softly, wiping my face with the back of my hand. Bucky deserved that life. He had lived in hell for 70 years and was tormented by more guilt than any man should have to bear. That was the life he should have had all those years ago._

_I felt Beth wrap her arm around my shoulders and pull me in for a gentle hug, "I know Eden"_

_The figures in the distance suddenly began to fade and I stood there staring at the spot where they had stood long after they were gone._

_"...but what if you can't be a part of that future Eden?" Beth said._

_I jerked my eyes away from the distance and looked directly into her eyes, "What do you mean?" I asked tensely._

_Beth gave me a gentle smile and placed her hands back on my shoulder to calm me down...the sudden anxiety I had felt vanished._

_"What if you aren't in Bucky's future Eden? Would you still want that for him? Even if you can't be a part of it?" she asked._

_I jerked away, pulling myself from her grasp and feeling a wave of unease rush over me again._

_**Life without Bucky? Him and I not together?**_

_I opened my mouth to speak but I was so confused, so torn, that I couldn't utter a word._

_"Come Eden, let me show you something that will help you understand" Beth said._

_I didn't take her hand but I followed beside her as she headed off in the opposite direction. We walked in silence for a long time before finally Beth stopped. I saw nothing. I turned around in a circle, searching for a reason as to why she had stopped but saw none. I looked over at Beth and she gave me a grim look before pointing down._

_Out of nowhere a headstone had appeared and I felt my heart sink as I read the words engraved on it._

_**In Loving Memory**_

_**Of**_

_**Eden Nerys Page**_

_"**If love could have saved you, you would have lived forever"**_

_I slid to my knees and reached my hands out to touch the words etched into the cold stone. I had a sudden flash of my own funeral...a memory Beth had already shown me months ago during my attack from Deacon Lister. The sudden sound of a gunshot echoed in my head and I remembered what else she had shown me...the photo of myself, the ring, Bucky's shaking hand, the gun..._

_"...Bucky..." I started._

_Beth stopped me, "No Eden. This scenario does not end with that way..." she said, clearing her throat, "...Bucky doesn't ki...well, Bucky doesn't die" she replies, stopping herself before she says the words that she knows I'm most scared of hearing._

_"Then what happens?" I ask, looking back down at my headstone._

_"Bucky lives" she says softly, "You have already helped him so much Eden...helped him heal more than we...umm, more than was ever expected. If you make certain decisions, this is a potential outcome. You will die Eden...but Bucky will live. You will always have his heart but someday he will move on and still have that life you saw. It just won't be with you Eden"_

_Another tear slipped down my cheek and this time I let it remain there. I loved Bucky...loved him with every fiber of my being. Imagining him being happy with someone else, having that life I saw with someone else, made both my head and heart hurt._

_**...but he would still be happy Eden...he could still be happy.**_

_I knew when it came down to it that in the end, Bucky's happiness was all that really mattered to me...whether it was with or without me, I needed him to have that life I saw._

_I looked down at my own headstone again, "Will it hurt?" I whispered._

_Beth slid her arm around my shoulders again, "If it results in him being happy, does it really matter?"_

_I thought about it for a second before shaking my head, "No it doesn't. I'll endure whatever I have to for him"_

_It was true, every word. It didn't matter what pain I may or may not have in store for me. Yes, I wanted us to end up together in the end but when it came down to it, the most important thing was that Bucky survive, even if I did not._

_"When the time comes Eden, I'll be right there with you. You may not see me, but I promise I won't leave you" Beth said reassuringly._

_I jumped when a low rumble of thunder suddenly pierced the quietness. I looked up to see clouds were rolling in and the sunlight was quickly fading._

_"Our time is nearly up" Beth said, looking around and then letting her eyes fall back on me._

_"Will I remember this time?" I asked, motioning to the tree and then the headstone, "..any of this?"_

_Beth smiled and shook her head, "...when the time is right Eden, it will all come back to you...but for now...no, you won't remember"_

_"Eden"_

_I heard my name being called faintly...Bucky's voice sounding panicked._

_I turned to Beth one last time, willing myself not to forget but knowing it was inevitable._

_"Your decisions Eden, your sacrifices, will determine what your future holds...choose wisely old friend" she said before fading away._

**...and then everything was gone...**

I was in a deep sleep but I could hear Bucky calling my name and a warm hand brushing hair from my face. I woke up suddenly as my body was jerked from the bed and pulled into muscled arms, Bucky's arms.

I was confused, the dream I had been having was completely gone...vanishing the instant I had woken up. Bucky pulled me away from his body and was staring down at me with a look of panic etched on his face.

"What?" I asked, my voice full of worry, "What's wrong?"

The tips of Bucky's fingers ran down my cheek and he let out a deep breath, shaking his head and letting his eyes close.

"Nothing" he finally grunted, "I thought...I mean you were sprawled out on the bed like that...I called your name...I..." he was still shaking his head at me, unable to get the words out.

I reached my hands up to his face, one on each cheek and sat up on my knees so that I was face to face with him.

"I just fell asleep" I said reassuringly, rubbing my thumbs over his temple gently before smoothing his hand back from his face.

"...I called your name...you weren't moving..." he was breathing heavily and for a moment I thought that maybe, just maybe, my super soldier boyfriend was having a panic attack.

I shushed him, "Shhhh, it's okay. I'm fine...just had a really busy day and fell asleep...that's all"

He lowered his head, his eyes closed as he took deep breaths to calm himself. My right hand went to his chest and I felt his heart beat racing under the tips of my fingers.

"Bucky...baby look at me" I said firmly, waiting until he raised his face and met my gaze, "Calm down okay? I'm right here and I'm fine"

Bucky took another deep breath and leaned forward, burying his face in my chest and wrapping his arms around my middle. I laid my chin against the top his head and rubbed my hands gently down his back until I felt his rigid body relax against mine.

I closed my eyes as I comforted him, trying to my hardest to remember the dream I had been having before Bucky had woken me up. It was gone...I could not recall one single fragment.

I gave up trying and finally let out a soft sigh before leaning down and kissing Bucky's head as I continued to comfort him.


	115. Chapter 115

**I need some feedback guys. It's harder to write when I don't know what everyone is thinking. Reviews are greatly needed so I can continue. Please be warned, the end of this chapter is very smutty. Let me know what you think. As always, Enjoy!**

**-Ecorley**

**Eden POV**

I watched Bucky out of the corner of my eye as we walked down the street and back to the apartment. His right hand was clutching my left tightly...not so tightly that it hurt, but enough to let me know that he was still very much upset. I was still confused by his reaction earlier in the bedroom. I thought back to the afternoon, recalling everything that had happened before Bucky had woken me up.

Yes, it was true that I had fallen asleep sprawled out across the bed...apparently in such a way that it had scared the wits out my normally completely rational boyfriend when he'd found me. After the day I'd had, I wasn't surprised I had passed out while waiting for him to get home; although, it was very odd that I had been in such a deep sleep that even him calling my name hadn't woken me up.

As soon as I had finished my work earlier, I'd heard a knock at my door. Now, I wasn't expecting anyone and I hadn't ordered take-out food so I was a little confused as to why anyone would be knocking. I had looked out the peep hole to see a rather short, middle aged man outside. He was holding a small tin box in his hand and was looking around the hallway curiously. I watched as he raised his fist to the door and knocked again.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

I had no idea who he was, none at all, but he didn't look particularly dangerous so I unlocked the door and pulled it open. As soon as his eyes landed on me, he stood up straighter and gave me a kind smile that I returned. He was only a few inches taller than me, slightly paunchy around the middle, hair thinning at the top, and wore wire rimmed glasses that were slipping down his nose.

"Can I help you?" I asked politely, keeping the door partially closed to keep him from looking inside. He may look unassuming but he was still a stranger in my eyes...Bucky and Clint had taught me better than to let my guard down.

His right hand reached up and pushed his glasses back in place, "Hello there dear, my name is Alan Pollard. I'm your new neighbor" he said, pointing down the hallway.

I stuck my head further out the door to look in the direction he was pointing, apartment 2B. I had met the older lady who lived there a few different times but had no idea she had moved out, much less that someone else had moved in.

"Oh, I didn't realize that Ms...ummm..."

_**What was her name Eden? Maxwell? Markson?**_

"...I didn't realize she had moved out" I finally finished, blushing at the embarrassment of not knowing the name of the woman who I had lived next door to for nearly 2 years.

The stranger took pity on me and nodded his head before replying, "Yes, well Ms. Mallson didn't officially move out, I'm just subletting the place right now until her lease is up. She went to stay with her sister"

That statement put me on edge for some reason. Sure, I didn't know my former neighbor well, I didn't think she had a sister. I was standing there trying to figure out where that knowledge was coming from when the stranger spoke up again.

"I just wanted to introduce myself and drop this off" he said, raising the small tin box in his hand to me.

I forced a smile onto my face and accepted it, lifting the metal lid and trying not to frown when I saw half a dozen oatmeal raisin cookies inside, my absolute least favorite cookie.

I looked back up at the man, "Thank you Mr. Pollard, that is very kind of you" I said, forcing myself to keep a smile on my face out of pure politeness.

"You're very welcome Ms..." he started, reaching his hand out to me. I stared at it for a second before looking back up at his face...searching for any ulterior motives. He seemed genuine...I really had no reason to be suspicious. Was it really unusual for a person to go meet their new neighbors? NO! Sure, I didn't think Ms. Mallson had a sister but I wasn't 100% positive and there was no reason for the man to lie.

4 or 5 months ago, the idea that this man could possibly be lying to me about something as random as my former neighbor having a sister would not have even entered my mind. Was I naïve back then? Or had I just learned how much evil was really out there? I went nearly 25 years without worrying if the world was out to get me and now, after a few months of knowing Bucky and all the hell he had been through, I was questioning the intentions of a middle aged man with a tin of cookies...albeit it was a tin of awful cookies.

_**Stop being ridiculous Eden...he's just being a good neighbor.**_

I shook my head, switching the metal tin to my left hand and sticking my right hand out to shake his.

"Eden Page...I'm sorry. I can assure you that I'm not usually this rude Mr. Pollard. I actually just finished up working for the day and was waiting for my boyfriend to get home" I said.

"Ah, a boyfriend...young love! I remember those days with my sweet Ella. God rest her soul" he said.

_**...and he's a widow. Now I just feel like an ass...**_

I gave him a gentle smile but shifted my feet uncomfortably as I decided what to do next. The old Eden would invite him in to chat but the new Eden was wary, suspicious of his intent. I was having an internal debate in my head as I took another look at the man. Eventually, the old Eden won and I finally spoke up.

"Would you like to come in for a moment?" I asked, opening the door up wider.

A bright smile spread across his face as he nodded his head and took a step forward. New Eden was on alert, watching him as he walked in my home and looked around, taking in his surroundings. It was old Eden that spoke up.

"Please have a seat, I'll grab us each a glass of milk and we can enjoy one of these cookies together" I said, lifting the tin in my hand and giving it a shake.

"Oh nothing for me dear, I've already had quite my fill of cookies today" he said, patting his stomach and giving me a smile.

I gave him a curt nod, "Well, more for me I suppose. I'll be right back" I said, turning on my heel and heading to the kitchen.

I laid the cookie tin on the counter and frowned at them before eventually turning and grabbing a glass from the cabinet and filling it halfway with milk. I pulled a single cookie from it and wrapped it in a napkin before heading back into the living room.

Mr. Pollard smiled at me as I entered the room again, his eyes brightening when he saw the cookie in one hand and the glass of milk in the other. He watched me carefully as I took a seat on the other end of the couch. I took a small bite from the cookie and forced myself to chew, trying my hardest not to grimace at the texture of it.

"I used my sweet Ella's recipe to make them. She was quite the baker" he said, motioning to the cookie.

_**Yuck!**_

I nodded my head at him and then took a long swig of my milk, swishing it around in my mouth before swallowing it.

Mr. Pollard was staring at me expectantly and I gingerly raised the cookie to my mouth again and took another large bite...his eyes brightened again as he watched me chew. I finally shoved the rest of the cookie in my mouth, making an appreciative sound, and then drinking the remainder of the milk in the glass before setting it and the napkin down on the coffee table.

"Delicious right?" he asked.

"Mmmhmm" I said, nodding my head.

"Have another dear, I can always make you more" he said insistently.

I shook my head, "Oh...not right now. My boyfriend is taking me out to dinner tonight so I...uhhh, don't want to ruin my appetite"

He frowned slightly but nodded his own head, seemingly disappointed with my answer.

"...but I'll definitely have another later and I'm sure he will want one too" I said quickly.

The next few minutes was nothing but awkward conversation on my part. Mr. Pollard seemed genuinely interested in getting to know me and asked questions about Bucky, my work, and friends and family. I answered his questions, trying not to go into much detail because he was both a stranger and because the new Eden still didn't trust him...despite the old Eden in my head screaming that my mother didn't raise me to be this way.

I finally glanced at my watch and then looked up at my neighbor, "Well, it was wonderful talking with you but my boyfriend will be home soon and I should really start getting ready for our night out" I said, hoping he would take the hint...luckily he did.

He laughed and began standing up, "I will take that as my cue to leave then. It was wonderful to meet you Eden. Perhaps I can meet that boyfriend of yours sometime" he said, heading towards my front door.

"Yes sir, I'm sure you will" I said, as I followed behind him.

It took another few minutes of mindless chit chat to get him out the apartment but eventually he was in the hallway and I gave him one last smile before shutting the door and throwing the deadbolt into place. I had leaned my back against the door and let out a long sigh, glad that he was finally gone. I'd immediately gone straight to the kitchen and dumped the remaining cookies into the trash. I knew Bucky didn't like oatmeal raisin cookies and I certainly wasn't going to eat them. I rinsed out the small tin and left it in the sink to dry.

I had wandered out of the kitchen, flipping the lights off as I made my way back towards the bedroom. I looked at the clock noticing it 4:30 and Bucky still wasn't home. I'd let out a huge yawn, suddenly feeling overwhelmingly tired. I looked at my computer and was thinking I should check my email to make sure my invoices were received but I suddenly got dizzy and sat down on the bed to keep from falling.

_**You must have worked harder today than you thought Eden...exhausted yourself out.**_

My head was spinning so I fell back on the bed and rolled to my side, deciding I would just close my eyes for a moment while I waited for Bucky, hoping the feeling would pass quickly.

The next thing I knew, Bucky was yanking me off the bed and clutching onto me for dear life.

I snapped out of the memory from this afternoon and glanced over at him...he was looking straight ahead, eyes alert and taking in everything going on around us. I had no doubt in my mind that he assessing each person and deciding what threat they could pose. Bucky might think he was a broken man but I knew better. His mind was sharp and he didn't miss a thing...the Winter Soldier in him missed nothing.

He must have felt my eyes on him because he suddenly looked down and noticed me watching him closely. He gave me a smile and released my hand, choosing instead to wrap his arm around my shoulders and pull me to him. He placed a quick kiss on my forehead and leaned down to speak quietly in my ear.

"I'm sorry about earlier. I know I overreacted..." I heard him say.

I smiled to myself and let my arm slide around him, "That's the understatement of the year" I reached back and rubbed my neck, pretending to wince in pain, "I think I have whiplash from being jerked up off the bed"

"Oh hush, woman" he growled.

I chuckled to myself but didn't say another word about it. Bucky worried about me and because of his past, he naturally would assume the worst when he saw me passed out on the bed that way. I wasn't going to dwell on it and I didn't want him to either. As soon as he had gotten over his mild panic attack earlier, he had helped me pack our suitcases for the weekend, listening as I told him about our new neighbor. He was not happy that I had invited the stranger in and let me know it. Even after describing the man to him, Bucky had still given me a warning look and told me not to do it again. Normally I would have been miffed at him for trying to tell me what to do but I knew it wasn't worth the argument. I had just nodded my head and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

We had immediately left the apartment after that, choosing to walk to a nearby restaurant and have a nice romantic dinner before doing a little shopping. Bucky had insisted on stopping at the antique shop on the way home and was disappointed to see that the jukebox he had been admiring for so long was no longer there. He had even gone as far as inquiring to the owner about it and was told it had been sold. I had shared a smile with the man which I had quickly hid when Bucky had turned to face me with a disappointed look on his face. Little did he know that I was the buyer and it was actually tucked away in the shops storeroom waiting to be delivered to our apartment as his Christmas gift to him.

When we reached the apartment, Bucky immediately headed to the bedroom to get ready for bed but I headed to the kitchen. I was drinking some water when I glanced down and saw the cookie tin sitting on the counter instead of in the sink where I had left it. Figuring Bucky must have moved it, I finished my water and then flipped off the lights before going to join Bucky in bed.

**Bucky POV**

"Come on Bucky, get a move on it!" I heard Eden call out.

I smiled at myself in the mirror and shook my head, "I'm coming woman, give me a second"

I finished throwing my toiletries in my travel case and took one last look around the bathroom to make sure Eden hadn't forgotten anything she would need. Not seeing anything, I grabbed the travel case and left the bathroom, turning the light off and closing the door behind me.

Eden was pacing around the bedroom but looked my way when I came out of the bathroom.

"About time slow poke, come on I'm ready to go" she said excitedly.

"Patience is a virtue" I replied as I threw my bag in the suitcase and zipped it up.

She skipped over to me, kissing my cheek and then bouncing away happily, "Don't you know that is not a virtue that I was not born with?"

I smiled to myself, "I think I'm starting to realize that"

She reached down to grab her phone off the dresser and stuff it in her coat pocket while I pulled the suitcase off the bed.

"Better get to use to it if you plan on sticking around" she said, as she flung open the bedroom door and skipped into the living room.

"Oh I plan on it" I muttered to myself, glancing at the door to the linen closet and smiling. Her engagement ring was still stuffed in the back on the top shelf, hidden there until I figured out how and when to propose. I knew this weekend at the wedding was not the right time.

Once we had locked up the apartment and piled into the car, we got on the road. In the months I had known Eden, I had never seen her so excited. Since the time we had woken up, she had been smiling and nearly bouncing off the walls. I had to admit that it was nice to see her this way again. The last week had been tough on my girl and seeing her this way again made me happy. I wanted this weekend to be perfect for her.

She started talking excitedly as soon as we got in the car and I happily listened to her ramble on and on, completely content to drive forever if it meant seeing her this way. That light that was in her eyes the first time I met her was back. She was sitting sideways in her seat facing me, her feet tucked under her body and her hand holding on to mine as she talked. She eventually turned on the radio and I smiled as I drove and listened to her sing. Song after song she sang, her sweet voice lulling me into a mood much like her own.

"_**I've got the eye of the tiger, a fighter, dancing through the fire**_

_**Cause I am a champion and you're gonna hear me roar**_

_**Louder, louder than a lion cause I am a champion**_

_**And you're gonna hear me roar"**_

Eden finally released my hand and started looking out of the window but continued to sing and sway to the music. Once the song ended, she reached over to lower the volume again and face me. She sat in silence for a few moments and although I felt her eyes on me, she said nothing. Normally, I hated when people watched me, it always put me on edge. It reminded me of my days as the Winter Soldier and the doctors would be studying me, talking about me like I wasn't in the room, like I didn't exist...like I was nothing but a mindless weapon. When Eden watched me, I knew none of those things were the case and I was perfectly content to let her sit in silence and stare.

"Bucky?" she asked.

"Hmmm?" I replied, keeping my eyes on the road since I knew I would need to be exiting the interstate soon. I had only been to her hometown the one time but I remembered exactly how to get there, one of the perks of being a super soldier...near perfect memory.

"Thank you for coming with me" she said softly.

I took my eyes off the road and glanced at her...she was looking at me in a way that only Eden could, full of love for me...someone so broken...so messed up. I didn't deserve it but I'd be damned if I wasn't grateful for it.

"There is no place I'd rather be" I replied, taking her hand in mine and giving it a squeeze before letting go and taking the wheel again.

She got quiet again after that, staring out her window and humming along to the radio. When we reached the outskirts of her hometown, I saw her visually perk up, that excitement coming back into her eyes. She started pointed out different buildings to me and telling me their significance.

The school where she had first met Brooke and Jill...

The diner she and the other two girls use to visit each Friday...

The park where she received her first kiss...

The bar where she and Clint had gotten into that fight last weekend...

I wasn't particularly happy about the last two places but I bit my tongue so not to ruin her mood. She navigated me to the hotel we would be staying at which coincidentally was not far from the place where Jill and her fiancé would be getting married at the next day. As soon as I pulled into the parking lot, I recognized Clint's truck parked near the entrance of the hotel.

"Looks like Clint got an even earlier start than we did" I said, pointing towards his vehicle. Secretly, I knew that Clint had done exactly as I asked him to and drove here last night. I wanted him to scope out the hotel and the venue where the wedding would take place. Yes, according to Natasha, Kaine still hadn't stepped foot on U.S. soil but I wasn't taking any chances, not when Eden's life was involved.

Eden broke out in a smile as I parked next to Clint's truck and turned off the engine. I grabbed our suitcase while Eden grabbed the bag carrying her dress and we made our way inside to check in to our room. I spotted Clint first, tucked away in one of the lobby chairs pretending to read the paper...I knew in actuality he was watching every person who came and went...the Hawkeye was always alert, part of the reason he had my upmost respect.

He set the paper down and stood up as soon as he saw us enter the lobby.

"Clint!" Eden said loudly, dropping her garment bag on top of the suitcase I had just sat down and rushing towards him.

She threw her arms around his neck in a hug and I saw him glance my way, silently making sure it was okay by me to hug her back, respecting him even more for having the courtesy to check with me first. At this point, it was an unnecessary gesture on his part. Clint Barton was one of the last people I would ever not trust Eden with...he had earned that faith from me. Nonetheless, I gave him a nod and watched as he finally wrapped his arms around her to return the hug. As I checked in with the clerk, I watched her out of the corner of my eye, talking excitedly to Clint, her hands flying in the air as she spoke.

Once I had gotten our room key, I made my way over to where they were still talking, catching only the last bit of the conversation.

"...oh Clint, me and Nat cannot be the only women in your life" Eden was saying.

Clint eye's widened as he realized I had heard and he noticed me raise my eyebrow at that.

"And I put up with enough shit from you two. I don't need a girlfriend thrown into the mix" he said pointedly.

Eden put a hand on her hip and turned to me, "Bucky, please tell him that having a girlfriend is an absolute joy and he needs one in his life"

I repressed a smile and in a monotone voice repeated what she had said, "Clint, having a girlfriend is an absolute joy and you need one in your life"

I finally let out a laugh when Eden slapped me in the stomach and stuck out her tongue at me, "You could say it like you mean it next time jerk" she replied.

She started in on Clint again, insisting that she was going to find him a nice lady to talk to at the wedding tomorrow. He threw me a pleading look and I finally interrupted.

"How about we head up to our room and get settled in?" I said gently, earning myself a relieved smile from Clint, "You can torment Clint later' I added.

He rolled his eyes but I saw the smile creep onto his face, "Good idea, what floor are you guys on?" he asked.

I looked down at the key card, "Fifth, room 508"

Clint nodded, "I'm in 512"

Clint rode up with us on the elevator and agreed to meet up later once Brooke and Steve arrived. The rehearsal dinner was scheduled for7:00 pm so we would have a couple of hours to look around town before we needed to be there. Brooke had some things she needed to do at work this morning so her and Steve weren't going to get on the road until noon. In the meantime, I planned to have some alone time with my girlfriend.

I unlocked the door and set our suitcase down before turning back around. Eden was still in the hallway, talking to Clint as he made his way towards his room, "I'm not kidding buddy, me and you are going to have a serious talk about this girlfriend thing later. You need to..."

She let out a yelp and stopped talking as I reached out and grabbed her around the waist, pulling inside and locking the door. I could hear Clint down the hallway still laughing as I carried Eden further inside our room.

"Bucky Barnes, you let me down right this instant" she said with a laugh.

I did exactly as she told me, lifting her even higher and then laughing as I threw her onto the bed. She let out a shriek when she landed, sitting up quickly and pushing her hair out of her face before giving me a look. I slipped out of my leather coat and laid it on the small table in the corner before making my way back over to the bed.

"You..." she said, pointing at me, "...need to learn some manners"

I reached down and pulled my shirt up and off my body, throwing it into the chair behind me. I felt a surge of pride as I saw her eyes roam over me, a lustful look on her face.

I glanced down and undid my belt before unsnapping the button of my jeans, "And I suppose you're going to teach me?" I asked as I reached for my zipper.

Eden's mouth opened and closed a few times as she watched me and I couldn't deny that her reaction was making me throb even harder in my jeans. She scooted across the bed until she was sitting up on her knees directly in front of me.

"What do you think you're doing mister?" she said softly, her hands reaching out to touch my chest before sliding down to rest on either side of my waist. Her fingers slid into the loops of my jeans, forcing them to slide even lower down my hips.

I looked at the clock behind me, "I figure Brooke and Steve won't be here for another hour and a half" I said, reaching between us to unzip her coat and push it down her shoulders and then off the side of the bed.

"So?" she said, leaning closer until her chest was touching mine. I could already feel her hardened nipples through the flimsy fabric of the blouse she wore and felt a surge of heat shoot down to my groin.

I reached down between us again until I found the button of her pants, unsnapping them and pulling the zipper down before easing my hand inside. Her breath got caught in her throat as I slid my hand down into her lace panties, straight for her warm center. She let out a soft moan as my finger brushed against her sex but I didn't slip my finger inside of her. Instead, I pulled my hand back out and reached down to tug on the bottom of her shirt. Eden got the idea and raised hands to allow me to pull it off. I let out a growl of approval when I saw that she was wearing one of my favorite bras, the black lace one that was sheer and allowed me to make out the shadow of her nipples. I bent down, letting my tongue slide along the skin between her breasts, my hands running up the skin of her stomach before reaching the lace of her bra. I nipped at the lacy fabric covering her pert nipples as I reached behind her to unsnap her bra. She let the garment slip from her shoulders before lazily picking it up and tossing it next to her shirt.

The whimper that came from her mouth as I let my tongue slide across her nipple only drove me wilder with need, so much so that I almost yanked my jeans off right then so I could slam into her. I pulled back, looking up at her face to see her eyes closed, mouth parted slightly. I couldn't help but smirk and then quickly leaned back down to take the other nipple in my mouth and suck gently while my one hand cupped her other breast. I felt her own hands slide into my hair, where one eventually rested on the back of the neck and pulled me closer to her chest.

I shifted our bodies and made her lay back so I could reach up and draw her jeans and panties down her legs in one movement until she was completely naked in front of me, all for my pleasure. I sat back, standing up from the bed to reach down and slide my own pants down and kick them off. She laid there, watching me as I reached down to stroke myself a few times. Her skin was flushed and I could already see the wetness between her legs glistening.

I watched as spread her legs slightly and let her right hand slide down her stomach towards her sex. I let out an animalistic growl when I saw her finger spread her lips and reach to touch her clit.

I was back on the bed in a flash, hooking my arms around her legs and pulling her towards me until I could run my tongue along the inside of her thigh. Eden pulled her hand away and sat up slightly as she watched me move closer to her warm, wet center. Her eyes rolled back in her head and she let out groan as soon as my tongue replaced where her finger had just been.

The sounds she made as my tongue worked her clit, as I tasted her, urged me on. I laid on my stomach, my face between her thighs, grunting as she dug the back of her heels in my back. The pain was nothing in comparison to the pleasure I was getting from listening to the mewling sounds she made as my tongue slid along her swollen nub. Hearing her panting my name breathlessly only made me harder...only made me want her more.

"Bucky..." she moaned again, her hand reaching down to let her fingers run through my hair.

I let my hand roam up her thigh until I slid one finger inside her, curling it as I pulled it back out again while continuing my ministrations with my tongue. Her breath hitched and I nearly moaned myself when I felt her grab a handful of my hair and tug. I let a second finger slide in with the first and smiled to myself as I heard her let out a long whimper. I looked up to see her nipples hardened and reached my left hand up to graze it, knowing the cold metal against the heated flesh would drive her wild...I was right. As I teasingly raised my hand away from it, she lifted her back off the bed, pushing herself against it and moaning when her nipple made contact with the cold metal again.

I continued teasing her breast with my hand as I lowered my face again, flattening my tongue and swirling it around her clit in small, deliberate circles. I moved at a steady pace but increased the pressure slowly and was eventually rewarded with her chanting my name as she drew closer and closer to her peak.

"Please...ohhh, baby...please...don't...don't stop" she whimpered out, her chest heaving up and down, her hand tugging on my hair harder.

I increased my pace even more and let my fingers slide in and out of her again until I finally felt her walls tighten against them. She moaned my name loudly as my tongue continued to slide over her sweet nub, her body shaking as she came down off her high. I let my fingers slip out and raised my face to see her with one hand clutching her chest and the other flung over her a face, a smile on her lips. I lifted myself on to my knees, wiping my chin with my hand and then smoothing my hair away from my face. Eden finally raised her head and looked me in the eye before letting her gaze travel down my chest to what lie between my legs. I was rock hard and throbbing painfully with need.

She used her finger to beckon me closer and I didn't hesitate to crawl up her body. My mouth found hers and I heard her moan as I slid my tongue in her mouth to search for hers, letting them battle it out as we nipped each other's lips playfully. I felt her slide one hand down my chest until she wrapped her hand around my dick and gave it a long, hard stroke. I jerked in her hands, groaning against her mouth and pushing myself further between her legs. It was too much...I had spent so much time pleasuring her and denying myself that now I was frantic to slip inside of her. I pulled away from her mouth and sat back, reaching my hands out and grabbing her by the waist. I locked eyes with her before pulling her roughly by the hips towards me. I wasted no time pushing myself in to her, flinging my head back as I finally slid into her warm center and heard her whimper.

I released her hips and instead reached for her legs, pulling them around my waist and only letting go when I felt her squeeze her thighs. I drew myself out of her slowly, nearly completely out before snapping my hips forward again roughly. I couldn't control myself, she was so tight around me, so warm...my hips continued to slam into her over and over again.

I reached for one breast and found the nipple still hardened...I used my fingers to squeeze and tease it, watching as Eden's eyes rolled back in her head and her thighs tightened around me more. I was picking up the pace, trying to keep myself under control but still roughly sliding in and out of her. I nearly blew my load when I heard her finally utter one word.

"Harder" she gasped.

My eyes shot up and locked with hers. She nodded her head and gasped it again, "Harder"

I hesitated for a moment. I was usually very gentle during sex with Eden...enjoying the slow intimate moments that making love provided. But right now, I had to admit to myself that I wanted to fuck her hard...and here she was, naked beneath me begging for just that.

The moment of hesitation passed and I did just as she asked, I slammed into her harder, going deeper than I had ever gone before. She hissed in pain for a second but shook her head at me when I opened my mouth to apologize.

"Don't stop" she grunted, raising her hips to meet mine again.

I pushed in again, not as deep this time but just as hard as before. I gave a few tentative thrusts, learning what was too deep and what was too hard. Once I figured out her comfort zone and her moans turned pleasurable again I increased my pace. I was reaching my end but I wanted her to go one more time before I finished. I reached down and let my thumb find her already sensitive clit and began to rub circles as I rammed into her once more. She began chanting my name again and I knew she was close. I was trying to hold on but I could feel myself letting go and hitting the point of no return. I pressed my thumb harder against her clit and was rewarded with a loud moan from her perfectly pink lips.

"Bucky, I'm cumming baby"

I felt her tighten around me and then I completely lost it. I came hard, her muscles clamped down on my dick, milking me as I released a stream heat into her. I continued to pump into her, letting her come back down as I tried to catch my breath. I finally pulled out and flopped down beside her, slipping my hands behind my head as my heart beat frantically in my chest. Eden glanced over at me, a weary smile on her face as she rolled onto her side and pushed her naked body up against my own. My arm instinctually wrapped around her shoulders and I used my hand to brush hair from her face.

We didn't say a word...we didn't need to...we only laid there, staring into each other's eyes and knowing that there was no greater love than ours. She was mine. I was hers. That's all there was to it.


	116. Chapter 116

**Eden POV**

"Do you take this man to be your blah, blah, blah..."

Brooke and I both snorted loudly as Pastor Ted continued fake marrying Jill and Dave. I had always enjoyed the preacher and his sense of humor, even as a teenager. Carrie rolled her eyes at us but I saw the small smile skirt across her lips before she turned away from us to face her sister and future brother in law again. Brooke had seen it too and cocked her eyebrow in surprise. Since arriving at the church, Carrie had been astonishingly cordial, even going as far as to give both me and Brooke a big hug. It seemed that Jill's older sister had finally pulled the stick out of her ass in regards to her little sister getting married before her.

As the pastor continued going over the ceremony with Jill and Dave, I looked around the church at everyone gathered to participate in the next day's festivities. Jill's other bridesmaid, Samantha was scrolling through her phone and rubbing her pregnant belly with a smile on her face. This was the first time I had met the petite dark haired girl. She was a teacher at the same school Jill taught at and occupied the room right next to hers. Dave's brother Will, who was serving as best man, and his three best friends from college, Cliff, Liam, and Don, were across from us talking quietly to each other. I had noticed Cliff giving me side glances throughout the wedding rehearsal and I had smiled politely but kept it very clear that I was not interested. He had showed up late to the rehearsal so he hadn't seen me arrive with the three beefy men who were now sitting on the very back pew watching us. Even without looking, I could feel Bucky's eyes on me but I ignored the temptation to look over at him. Sitting in the front pew were the ushers, Jill's cousin Tommy and his partner Blake, her brother Mark, and a cousin of Dave's whose name I hadn't caught. Behind them sat Jill and Dave's parents who were talking quietly with each other.

I turned my head to glance directly in Bucky's direction. He was leaning forward, his elbows resting on the pew in front of him as he watched us... well, watched me really, with a small smile on his face. Steve and Clint were sitting beside him chatting quietly to each other as they waited for us to finish. As I watched, Steve shifted on the pew to face his friend and said something but Bucky continued starting straight ahead, his eyes locked on me. I stared back, wondering what exactly it was he was thinking at that moment to cause him to smile in such a way. My mind immediately flashed back to how we had spent our afternoon together before meeting up with everyone else to grab a quick bite to eat at the diner before the rehearsal. I felt my cheeks flush at the memory and I lowered my head and smiled to myself. Bucky must have noticed my sudden flustering because when I looked back up his small smile had turned into a smirk, leaving me wondering if he knew exactly what I had been thinking of at that moment. Finally, Steve leaned forward and whispered something in his ear that finally shook Bucky out of whatever thoughts he himself was having. He nodded his head just slightly at me and gave me a wink before leaning back on the pew and turning to face his friends. It wasn't fair how much that one wink caused my heart to pitter patter in my chest.

I took the opportunity to watch him admiring the way the fabric of his blue shirt clung to each muscle of his chest underneath the leather jacket he wore. It was the same jacket that I had laid my head against earlier in the car, smiling as I inhaled the familiar smell of Bucky that always lingered on it, a mix of leather and his body wash, and admired how my fingers looked entwined between his. I studied him as he spoke to Steve, his eyes crinkling as he chuckled about whatever had been said before raising his hand to his face to push his hair out of his eyes and tuck it behind his ear. It reminded me of a conversation we'd had a few days ago in the kitchen of my apartment as we cooked dinner when he'd mentioned something about cutting his hair. Apparently he had been thinking about cutting it short for a while, like it had been before the war...before HYDRA, before the Winter Soldier. Bucky had noticed how fast my head had jerked up and chuckled at the look on my face. I liked his hair long and enjoyed running my fingers through the soft, brown locks as he would lay his head in my lap while we watched TV. I especially liked the way it felt against the skin of my neck when he would hug me from behind and kiss me on the cheek. It was as if he had read my mind...he had placed the knife he was using to cut vegetables down on the countertop and walked up behind me, pressing himself against my backside before leaning forward to do that exact thing. His hair tickling my neck had caused a shiver to run through me and I could feel the deep rumble of laughter in Bucky's chest against my back.

He had brought his mouth close to my ear before whispering, "Hmm, maybe I better keep it"

I shivered now, standing at the front of the church, just thinking about the sound of those words huskily spoken in my ear that night. An elbow in my side got my attention and I glanced over at Brooke to see her giving me a smile. I straightened my back and focused all my attention back to the happy couple. As the time passed, my attention began to fade and I found myself once again staring at Bucky. He was engrossed in a deep conversation with Steve and Clint but his head jerked up suddenly when the door to the sanctuary suddenly opened. I watched his eyes brighten and his mouth curl up into a smile when he saw who was entering the church.

Lynn walked in first, baby Seth asleep in her arms. I heard Brooke let out a light chuckle as she stood next to me watching Lilah saunter in decked out in a fluffy white dress and a very unhappy Jake straggling behind her dressed in his black jacket and pants. Jill's niece and nephew were serving as flower girl and ring bearer and by the looks of it, Jake was not happy with the clothing choice but Lilah was absolutely beaming as she made her way to the front. Jake was scowling as he followed his sister, so unhappy in fact that he didn't notice that he had walked past the pew where Bucky and the other two men were sitting. Bucky nudged Steve and began talking again, pointing at the two children making their way to the front where the wedding party was standing.

"Aunt Eden! Aunt Brooke!" she squealed happily.

She broke out in a run and skipped up the steps before throwing herself at the two of us. Brooke and I had both knelt down, laughing as the little girl went back and forth hugging our necks. I noticed Jake making his way up the steps towards us, so while Brooke picked up Lilah to lavish her with attention, I held my arms out to the little boy. He wrapped his skinny arms around my waist and I squeezed him tightly before pulling back and ruffling his hair.

"Hey kiddo" I said, rising up from my kneeling position, "How ya doing?"

The little boy tugged at the collar of his button up white shirt and shrugged his shoulders, "This thing is itchy" he said, scowling. He finally stopped pulling at his clothes and looked up at me, "Where's Uncle Bucky?" he said, glancing around at the group of people standing around his Aunt Jill.

I placed my hand on my shoulder and leaned down to whisper in his ear, "He's hiding in the back" I said, pointing to where Bucky, Clint, and Steve were still sitting.

Jake's eyes followed my finger and I watched the smile suddenly appear on his face upon seeing Bucky. I couldn't help but giggle when I watched his eyes grow wide as he saw who was sitting next to him.

"That's Captain America" he said softly to himself. He looked up at me excitedly, "Aunt Eden, that's Captain America" he said, a little louder this time. "What's he doing here?"

I knelt back down and turned Jake to face me, leaning in close so that he could hear me, "That's Uncle Bucky's best friend"

The look on Jake's face was priceless...awed was the only word to describe it.

I pointed at Clint and continued, "Do you see the guy sitting next to Captain America?"

Jake looked closer and then nodded vigorously, "That's Hawkeye!" he whispered before turning to me again, "Is Uncle Bucky friends with him too?"

I gave the kid a nod and watched him stare at the three men in astonishment for several moments. I wished Bucky could have heard the next words out of the little boy's mouth.

"Uncle Bucky is so cool" he said softly.

Jake didn't say Captain America was cool. He didn't say Hawkeye was cool. No. He said Bucky was cool...not because he was a super hero, but because he was best friends with a super hero.

I gave Jake a pat on the back, "Why don't you go say hi to them?" I said.

He looked up at me once and then back to the group of men before nodding his head. I watched as he timidly made his way down the steps and towards the back of the church. The three men were deep in conversation and Bucky had his back turned so he didn't notice the small child making his way down the pew towards him. I watched Jake standing there awkwardly a few feet away from the group and when he glanced my way, I motioned my hands at him to go ahead. He reached his hand out nervously and tapped Bucky's shoulder gently. I flinched when I saw Bucky jump, hoping he didn't turn around and scare the little boy, but he didn't. He turned around slowly and I watched as a big smile spread across his face. Although they were in the farthest part of the church I could still hear Bucky greet Jake enthusiastically.

"Hey kiddo" he said happily, reaching out and pulling Jake in for a hug.

I watched as Jake hugged Bucky back and started talking excitedly to him. He didn't even look twice at Steve or Clint...all his attention was on Bucky.

I turned to Lilah and Brooke and listened as the little girl told us all about what had been going on since her birthday. All the while, I kept glancing over at Bucky and the little boy now settled in his lap. I watched as Steve reached his hand out to Jake and couldn't help smiling as Jake looked at Bucky. He nodded his head encouragingly at the little boy before Jake tentatively reached his small hand out towards Steve and shook it shyly. The action was repeated with Clint before the boy turned in Bucky's lap and began talking to him, completely ignoring the other two men. Eventually Clint and Steve turned to each other and began having their own conversation while Bucky and Jake continued theirs.

When Jill and Dave finished talking with Pastor Ted and it was decided we would do one last complete run through and then call it a night. I made my way down back down the aisle and Brooke followed, carrying Lilah as they continued their girl talk. I smiled to myself as I heard the little girl telling my friend all about the dollhouse I had given her for her birthday. As I made my way closer to the back of the church, I saw Bucky look up and smile before he patted Jake on the back and motioned the boy my way.

Jake turned and said something to Bucky to which he replied, "I'm not going anywhere. I'll be here when you get done"

The boy nodded his head and made his way past Steve and Clint and towards me. Brooke and Lilah walked past while I waited for the boy to join me in the aisle. I felt a hand on my back and I forced a smile on my face when I turned and saw Cliff standing behind me. He flashed me an award winning smile and let his eyes roam my face. He was polite enough to not gape at my chest but I still didn't appreciate the attention. I knew I couldn't blame him for his advances...he had just met me and there was no reason for him to know I was in a relationship. He was obviously a single man and I wasn't wearing a ring on my finger but it still was very uncomfortable for me, especially knowing that Bucky was less than 30 feet away watching. It didn't help that he was also going to be the one escorting me down the aisle during the ceremony tomorrow.

**Be nice Eden...be nice!**

"Uh...Cliff, right?" I said...even though I knew who he was I was hoping that he would take me not remembering his name as a sign that I wasn't interested. He did not.

"That's right. So it's me and you tomorrow" he said, taking another step towards me in order to let Jill and Dave slide past him. He was too close now and I took a small step back, feeling the wooden pew bump into my hip. I looked up at him and nodded my head politely.

"Cliff?" I heard one of the other groomsmen call out. While he turned his head to see who was calling him, I took a moment to get a good look at him. He was handsome, I could admit that much. His dark blonde hair was freshly cut but much too short for my taste and his eyes were a light shade of blue. He was tall, almost Bucky's height, but had a much more lean build. If I had met him a few months prior I may have excited to get to know him. As it was, I was in a very serious, committed relationship with Bucky and had no interest in the man standing in front of me.

Cliff was turning back to face me with a smile on his face when I felt a hand slide into my own. I turned and looked down to see Jake smiling up at me. His other hand was being held and I looked up to see Bucky right beside him. He leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on my cheek, his eyes only leaving mine for a moment to glance over at the man behind me. I knew it was his subtle way of telling Cliff to back off. A couple of months ago, Bucky would have been much less discreet...this was progress.

"We're going to do one more run through and then we can leave...if you guys are bored, there is a bar down the block you could head over to. Clint knows the one I'm talking about" I said, smiling at the memory of me, Clint, Jill, and Brooke at that bar. It was the same bar from that wild night last weekend where Clint and I'd had our run in with those guys. I saw Bucky raise his eyebrow at me and then glance behind him at Clint. He then scowled at the sudden realization as to what I'd meant. He glanced over my shoulder at the man still lingering at my back and then laid his eyes on me again. I saw a flicker of something in his eyes and could just imagine the wheels turning in his head.

One part of Bucky wanted to stick around and watch...just to make sure that Cliff didn't try something. The logical part of him knew nothing would happen...not only was I not interested in any other man besides him, he also knew I was more than capable of taking care of myself if for some reason Cliff tried to pull something. The illogical part of Bucky...well that part of him didn't give a shit about any of that. He wanted to be there to keep an eye on me, just in case.

The other side of Bucky, the Winter Soldier part particularly, wanted to go to that bar I mentioned...just to see if those assholes from last weekend were there. That part of him was still seriously pissed about any man laying a hand on his woman, on anything he considered his. I watched his face fill with anger as his eyes went to the spot on my head where that bruise had been before drifting down my torso to land on the small of my back. The look I saw in his eyes made me regret even mentioning the bar. I watched as he mulled it over in his head for a few more seconds, his facial expressions changing as his decision was being made. He let out a sigh and shook his head before speaking up finally.

"I think we'll stay here and watch. Besides, I promised Jake I would still be here when the rehearsal was finished" he said, patting the back of the boy who was still standing between us.

Jake looked up at Bucky and grinned at the man before squeezing my hand, "Come on Aunt Eden" he said, tugging me towards the door.

I patted Bucky on the chest lightly before letting the boy lead me away. I turned back briefly to catch Bucky glaring at Cliff who was still standing there watching me and Jake leave. Cliff gave Bucky a sideways look before following after the two of us.

The last run through went smoothly. After realizing I was definitely not single, Cliff behaved himself. Whether it was the simple knowledge that I was taken or because he could probably feel Bucky shooting daggers into his back, I'll never know but it still made the whole situation much more comfortable. As soon as the rehearsal was done, Jill and Dave asked the wedding party to gather up so they could go over a few things and so they could make a little announcement. I already knew what was coming and so did Brooke...it was one of the reasons Bucky, Clint, and Steve had sat in the very back of the church. They wanted to introduce everyone to Clint and Steve...it wasn't every day that you had not one but two Superheroes attend your wedding, especially two members of The Avengers. Jill had already spoken to Dave about Bucky and they both agreed to keep him out of the introductions. Steve and Clint both felt pretty confident that no one would recognize Bucky so there was no point in bringing up his past. It was easier to just explain that he was my boyfriend and worked with Clint and Steve, plain and simple.

Needless to say, everyone was pretty surprised when Clint and Steve made their way up the aisle as Jill and Dave explained why they were attending the wedding...Steve being Brooke's boyfriend and date...and Clint being a friend of ours and now Jill's as well. I stood back from the crowd as they shook hands with Steve and Clint and chatted excitedly amongst themselves. Brooke was now standing next to Steve, his arm wrapped casually around her waist while she looked up at him lovingly. I felt a hand on my shoulder and immediately tensed up, only relaxing when I caught a whiff of Bucky's leather jacket. His hand slid up my neck until I felt his warm fingers gently begin rubbing circles. I let out an involuntary moan and leaned back until I was pressed against him. We had been standing around for close to two hours and I didn't realize it until that moment how stiff my body had gotten.

We stood together, watching as the members of the wedding party met the famous Captain America and Hawkeye. As I watched, I realized how much it bothered me that Bucky wasn't up there with them. He was a hero too...long before he became the Winter Soldier he had been a member of the Howling Commandos. His legacy had been tarnished by what HYDRA had turned him into.

The Winter Soldier.

I had stopped thinking that the Winter Soldier part of Bucky was bad a long time ago...from what I had seen and experienced, that part of him wasn't evil, just different. The soldier had been following orders...he was brainwashed to believe what he was doing was right. I couldn't hold him responsible for his actions any more than I could hold Bucky responsible for his. I know people who had experienced the devastation in Washington D.C would think differently but it was true...Bucky had been used...the Winter Soldier had been used...in my eyes, Bucky was still a hero. Every day since meeting him in that park, I had stressed to him how none of what he had done was his fault. He always thought of himself as this broken human being...as a monster...as this evil and undeserving thing. I knew otherwise. I had seen the real Bucky. I wished sometimes that Bucky could see himself through my eyes. I had seen a good man...a loving man...a man who wanted to do the right thing. I wondered as we stood there watching the crowd, if it bothered Bucky too. I looked into his face and didn't see a single emotion there...I knew he was purposely masking how he was feeling. He always assumed that blank look on his face when he wanted to keep something from me...whether it was anger or fear he wished to hide, the look was always the same.

"You know you should be standing over there right?" I asked softly, turning my head slightly to catch him glancing down at me in confusion. I spoke up again before he could ask what I meant, "You are just as much as a hero as either of them"

Bucky let out a sigh, "Eden...I'm not..."

I turned on my heel to face him and placed my hands on his chest, "Yes you are Bucky"

Bucky's eyes went from me to where the two men were standing, surrounded by the excited group of people. These strangers looked up to the two men before them...judging them only on what they had seen them do on T.V. rather than really knowing Clint and Steve as people. If they knew the truth about Bucky, how would they judge him?

"Is that what you want me to be?" he asked and I noticed the slightest hint of hurt in his voice.

I let my hands slide up his chest until one hand was on either side of his face...I shook my head at him, "No Bucky, I'm not telling you I want you to be a superhero. I'm telling you that you already are...you're my hero...you always have been"

Bucky's turned his face into my hand and kissed the palm gently, "Well, that's good enough for me" he said.

I let my hands slip from his face and chose to instead wrap them around his waist, smiling when I felt his arms wrap around me and pull me against his chest. We stood like that for a long time, my eyes closed and ear pressed against his chest as I listened to the steady thump of his heart beating...Bucky's metal hand rubbing small circles in my back while he rested his chin on the top of my head. It was contentedness at its finest.

Eventually people began to leave, one at a time trickling out of the church and heading to their homes or hotels. Brooke, Steve, and Clint were still standing with Dave, Jill, and Carrie. Bucky finally released me, giving me a quick kiss on the forehead before heading over to Lynn and Mark to say goodbye to the kids. I smiled as I watched him greet Lilah having never gotten the chance to say hello to her earlier. It was like no time had passed...she went from her dad's arms and straight into Bucky's, throwing her skinny arms around his neck and proceeding to talk his ear off. One arm was holding the little girl effortlessly, while the other was patting Jake on the back as he tried to listen to both kids talk.

A sudden stinging pain in the back of my neck caused me to jump and I reached my hand back to rub the spot, flinching as my fingers touched it. It almost felt like a bee sting and I looked around and then down at my feet, fully expecting to see the insect...there was nothing. I felt a drop of sweat run down my face and I wiped my forehead with the back of my hand, realizing how hot it had gotten inside the church with all the lights on. Not only was it quite warm but I was also incredibly thirsty. My throat was so parched and I swallowed hard, cringing at the dryness in my mouth. It was then that the pain hit me...a searing throbbing in my head that nearly caused me to scream out. I had never felt anything like it before...it was as if someone had their hands on either side of my head and were squeezing. The nausea that followed almost brought me to my knees...had I not reached out and steadied myself against the pew I surely would have ended up on the floor. I closed my eyes and began taking a few deep breaths in and out...I was alarmed at how fast my heart seemed to be racing. I opened my eyes and looked over at Bucky, contemplating on whether to get his attention and tell him something was wrong. And then like magic, it stopped...the nausea was gone, the blinding pain in my head was gone, and my heart beat began to slow back to a more normal pace. Although the pain had stopped, I was still burning up and desperate for some cold water.

_**Ugh, that was weird! I can't get sick before this wedding, no way!**_

I saw Bucky glance over at me and I fanned myself with my hand and mouthed to him the word "hot". I motioned to the door at the back of the church that led to a small hallway that eventually opened up to the back parking lot. When Bucky looked down at Lilah and Jake, I knew his intention was to set the girl down and follow me out into the night but I shook my head.

"I'll be right back, just need some air" I mouthed silently again.

Bucky looked torn but finally nodded his head and appeared to let his attention fall back onto the kids. I knew he was only half listening now and instead watching me as I turned and made my way to the door. It took every bit of effort I had not to appear as shaky as I felt...my legs felt like they were going to give at any second but I made it to the door and rushed through it. As soon as I stepped into the hallway, I felt a blast of cold air hit me. I stumbled to the water fountain that was a few feet to my left and leaned down to gulp greedily. I drank until my throat was no longer parched and stood back up, wiping my mouth with the back of my hand. I took a tentative step towards the exit that lead outside, testing to see how I felt. Whatever it was seemed to be over, so I made my way down the hallway and out the back door into the cold night.


	117. Chapter 117

**Okay everyone, I am in desperate need of feedback. Please let me know what you think and of course suggestions are always welcome. Please review. **

**-Ecorley**

**Bucky POV**

The last run through for the wedding was finished and I was holding Lilah as she babbled on excitedly about her flower girl duties while Jake stood beside me trying to ask questions about how I knew Captain America. A few months ago, I would never have imagined I would be in this situation, surrounded by two young children who genuinely seemed to like me...and who I returned the same affection. I was attempting to listen to both of them and still keep my eye on Eden. Her admission earlier that I was her hero still had me bursting with a small sense of pride. Surely if someone as gentle and caring as Eden felt that way, there had to be a little truth to it.

I glanced over to see her holding on to the pew she was standing next to and begin fanning herself with her hand. Even from a distance I could see her face was flushed red and her skin appeared to be clammy and glistened with sweat. It wasn't particularly hot in the church; in fact, it was actually kind of cold. Eden wasn't even wearing her jacket so I was surprised to see her look like she was burning up.

She caught me staring and quickly mouthed the word "Hot" and motioned to the door behind her. Clint had done a quick sweep of the church earlier out of habit so I knew that the door opened up to a hallway that led to an exit. He had informed me the parking lot behind the church was empty but sufficiently lit and that it was backed by a wooded area. I shifted Lilah in my arms, preparing to set her down on the floor so I could follow Eden outside. I didn't want her wandering around out there alone, even if we were in her hometown. There were other dangers out there besides Kaine...other monsters in this world that lurked in the shadows.

She must have realized what I was about to do because she quickly shook her head and mouthed, "I'll be right back, just need some air"

_**Don't do it man, stick with her...she shouldn't be going off alone.**_

_**She'll be mad if you follow her...she can take care of herself.**_

_**I know she can but that doesn't mean I have to let her.**_

_**You'll only upset her...**_

The internal debate in my head only went on for a few seconds before I finally relented and nodded my head at her in agreement. It was true I didn't want Eden out of my sight but I also didn't want to fight with her and ruin the weekend. I tried to listen to what Jake and Lilah were saying but I couldn't help watching Eden as she made her way towards the exit. She appeared to be walking very carefully to the door which instantly put me on alert. I knew Eden...I knew the way she talked, knew the way she walked, knew the way her body moved...something was wrong. It had been a long day though, first with the 3 hour drive and then with the long rehearsal. I tried to shrug off the feeling that something was off. Once the door closed behind her, I began counting. I would give her 15 minutes and if she wasn't back by then, I was going after her.

I tried to get Steve's attention, just to give him a sign that something might be up, but he was too engrossed in speaking with Jill's brother, Mark. My eyes shifted to Clint, but he too was engaged in a conversation with none other than Jill's sister, Carrie.

Seconds ticked by...then minutes. I tried to keep my attention on what Jake and Lilah were saying but I kept glancing back at that door waiting for Eden to reappear...she didn't.

Time was up! I bent down and placed Lilah on the floor next to her brother.

"I'm going to go check on your Aunt Eden, ok?" I said.

"Okay Uncle Bucky" Lilah said before skipping off in her dad's direction.

"I'll come with you" Jake said, looking up at me.

"No kiddo, you stay here with your parents. I'll be right back" I said, standing up and patting him on the back before turning to make my way towards where I had last seen Eden.

I opened the door to the hallway, hoping to see her standing there but it was completely empty. The door leading outside was slightly ajar and I made my way to it. The cold air hit me the instant I stepped through. Even through my leather jacket, I could tell the temperature had dropped drastically since the sun had set. Eden had only been wearing a thin long sleeved shirt in the church so I knew she had to be freezing out here in the dark. The parking lot was empty but beyond that was the tree line which lead to a wooded area. That is where I saw Eden standing, completely still, staring out into the woods.

_**What the hell is she doing?**_

The hair on the back of my neck stood up and I looked around the empty parking lot once more...I saw nothing, heard nothing. My eyes landed on Eden once more and before I knew it, I was crossing the lot in long, quick strides. I approached quietly from the side, trying not to startle her. I stopped when I was about 10 feet away, noticing how absolutely still she was standing, unnaturally rigid. I could see her face now, completely emotionless...her eyes opened and staring out into the darkness of the night. She seemed to be whispering to herself, her mouth barely moving as she spoke. I couldn't make out what she was mouthing but her entire demeanor sent chills down my spine. There was something disturbingly familiar about it. I scanned the woods, expecting to see whatever it was that she was staring at so intently but saw nothing.

"Eden" I said gently, maintaining my distance.

She didn't blink an eye, didn't shift her feet. She only stood there, completely still in the night despite the freezing temperatures and her lack of a jacket. I crossed the last few feet until I stood beside her, my hand shaking as I reached out to let it hover over her shoulder. I slowly lowered it until my hand grasped onto her arm gently.

The moment I touched her, she snapped out of whatever trance she was in. She pivoted on her heel and spun to face me head on, her arms going up in a defensive stance. I backed up; hands raised in surrender and waited. For a few seconds, she stared at me, her body ready for a fight...her face was pale and her normal bright blue eyes were dull and lifeless.

_**What in the hell?**_

"Eden" I said quietly, trying to keep my voice calm despite the panic I felt inside. I had never seen her this way before...so empty.

She blinked a few times upon hearing her name, her body relaxing as she let her arms fall to her sides. She shook her head in what seemed like utter confusion, "Bucky?"

I took a cautious step towards her as she looked around in a daze. I placed both hands on her either side of her shoulders and made her face me. She was still pale and now shivering under my touch...it seemed snapping her out of whatever trance she had been in had alerted her body of the freezing temperatures. I quickly slipped off my leather jacket and slid it over her shoulders before speaking.

"What's going on Eden?" I asked.

She shook her head causing her hair to slip into her face at which time she raised a shaking hand up to brush it back behind her ear. She opened and closed her mouth a few times, looking around and then back to me.

"I just came out to get some air" she said quietly to herself.

"No, I know that...I mean why are you over here by yourself staring into the woods Eden? What happened? Who were you talking to" I asked

She shook her head at me. I could see her trying to reel herself in, trying to regain her composure, "Nothing Bucky. I got hot inside the church. I came out here to walk around and get some air, that's all. I wasn't talking to anyone" she insisted, reaching her hand up to rub the back of her neck and then flinching in pain.

"Your neck..." I said, reaching out to see what had caused her to grimace.

She shook her head, "It's nothing Bucky, just sore from standing up there so long" she said, waving her hand towards the building.

Any other time I would believe here, never doubt a word she said but in that moment she seemed so unsure of what she was saying, like she didn't know if it was really the truth or not. She shivered again and I instinctually reached out and pulled her towards me, wrapping my arms around her. I let out a hiss when I felt her cold cheek touch my neck...her skin was like ice. I pulled away, raising my hand to her cheek and caressing it.

I saw her swallow hard before she gave me a small smile, "I'm fine Bucky, really. It has just been a long day. Can we head back to the hotel now please?" she asked, almost pleading me to drop it.

I let out a sigh and nodded my head, still not wanting to start a fight with her. I guided her back to the door to the church, keeping my arm around her shoulders. Steve and Clint both looked our way when we reentered the sanctuary. Both men noticed the look in my eyes and I nodded my head towards the pew we had occupied earlier in the evening, signaling that I wanted to have a word with them. They exchanged a confused look amongst themselves before each giving me a curt nod.

"I'm going to go grab my keys and your jacket, why don't you go say goodnight to everyone" I said, motioning towards the group consisting of Brooke, Lynn, Mark, and Carrie. Steve and Clint had already excused themselves and were now standing over by the pew I had motioned to earlier gathering their jackets.

"What's up?" Clint said softly as he slid on his leather jacket and pretended to check his pockets for his keys.

I quickly filled them in on Eden's episode while pretending to bend down to tie my shoe.

"What are you thinking Buck?" Steve asked as he adjusted his own leather jacket.

I shook my head, "I don't know. Clint, check it out. I want to know if anyone was out there with her"

Clint nodded his head, "On it" he said, before giving me a nod and making his way back over to the group of people. I heard him tell everyone goodbye and head out of the front of the church. I knew Clint would get in his truck and drive down the block to give the impression he left before doubling back inspect the back of the church. Part of me hoped he would find nothing...the other half hoped he found something to explain Eden's odd behavior.

"Bucky..."Steve started.

"You should have seen her Steve. Something was off. That wasn't my Eden" I interrupted, letting my eyes fall on the woman.

She looked up suddenly, noticing me staring at her and crossed her arms over her chest in discomfort but forcing a smile on her face. I saw her raise her hand to her neck again nervously before turning to say her goodbyes to the kids and heading over to me. I grabbed her jacket from the pew and moved to meet her. She had already slipped my leather coat from her shoulders and laid it down on the pew beside where we were now standing.

"Thanks" she said as I helped her slip the jacket on, taking the opportunity to get a look at her neck. I saw no visible cut, no marks at all, just a spot on her neck that was red and looked like she had been scratching it.

I reached to move her hair out of the way to get a better look but she turned around quickly, "Ready?" she said, reaching her hand to her mouth to stifle a yawn.

She looked exhausted and completely drained, so much so that I wondered if maybe I was reading too much into what had happened earlier. It really had been a long day and tomorrow was sure to be even more stressful.

I nodded my head and leaned down to kiss her forehead, "Yeah babe, let's head out" I said, putting my arm around her shoulder. I felt her lean her weight against me and I looked down to see her close her eyes and let me guide her out the door. If there weren't people around, I may have picked her up and carried her out to our SUV but I knew that would look odd to everyone. I helped her into the passenger side and leaned in to give her one last kiss before shutting the door and heading to my side of the car. Through the window I could see her pull her jacket more tightly around her and stare off into the distance. With a sigh, I made my way around the car and slipped into the driver's side.

**Eden POV**

Once Bucky slammed the car door shut, I let out a deep breath in an attempt to calm myself. I had no idea what had happened and I had the sinking feeling that Bucky realized that fact. The last thing I remembered was the pain I had experienced in the church...the sudden throbbing in my head and the extreme hot flash that followed. I remembered stumbling to the water fountain and drinking mouthful after mouthful of cooling water...I remembered rushing out the exit and the instant relief I had felt from the cold, dark night...and then nothing, after that was a complete blank. One minute I was walking out the door and the next, Bucky was standing beside me looking extremely freaked out. I had looked down at my hands, realizing I was in a defensive stance, ready to take down the man in front of me. I was in a daze, my body shocked by the sudden sensation of being ice cold. It felt like I had gone from boiling hot to freezing in only seconds.

I had lowered my hands the moment I realized the stunned man in front of me was no monster...not an enemy...but merely Bucky, my overprotective boyfriend who was staring at me like I was an alien. I had struggled to get words out...to produce some excuse as to why I was out there, staring into the darkness...to explain myself, but there was nothing.

I couldn't remember.

The more I tried to rack my brain for something, some hint as to what had happened in that time I was alone, the more the pain in my head and neck increased.

It was no use, it was all a blank.

I knew I should have told Bucky, just as I knew as soon as the lame excuses spilled from my lips that he didn't believe a word of it. Even now, knowing the dangers out there, knowing that he would do anything to keep me safe, I said nothing because I knew he would worry.

_**It's just stress Eden...the wedding, the holidays, what happened last weekend...that's all. **_

So I lied to myself...and to Bucky.

He had guided me back into the church and I let him, letting the warmth from his jacket and body seep into me. I had said my goodbyes to everyone, keeping an eye on him as he spoke with Clint and Steve. They tried to be subtle but I knew the three men well...they were discussing what had just happened and more than likely making plans on how to handle it.

Bucky, my lover...Steve, my "brother"...Clint, my friend.

I hated the look in Bucky's eye, seeing the worry there was always uncomfortable for me. I had plastered what I hoped was a convincing smile on my face, absentmindedly reaching up to touch my neck. I had jumped at the sudden sting of pain as my hand made contact with the skin, but let my hand fall back at my sides.

I had then slipped off Bucky's jacket and allowed him to help me slip into my own before we made our way to the parking lot.

All I knew was that I was exhausted, completely drained, both physically and mentally. As Bucky made his way around the SUV, I shivered and stared straight ahead, once more trying to coax my memories to the surface but giving up. There was no point to keep trying. For now, I would chalk it up to the stress. Bucky turned the heat on full blast and reached out to grab my hand, giving it quick squeeze. I looked at him full on this time, turning in my seat to watch him as he drove. He was thinking hard about something, the wrinkle in his brow making it very evident. My Winter Soldier was deep in thought...that much was clear.

Even though I was still confused about what had happened earlier, I couldn't help letting a small smile creep onto my face. It was then that I broke the silence, noticing the way Bucky snapped out of his thoughts.

"The kids were really excited to see you" I said, laying the side of my face on the cold leather seat, "...especially Jake"

I saw the smile form on his lips before he glanced over at me and began telling me everything that he and Jake had talked about while they had sat on the pew. And in the few minutes it took to get back to the hotel, things began to feel normal again...the worry slipped away so easily, unnaturally so.

Once we made it up the elevator and into our hotel room, I immediately headed to the bathroom to get ready for bed while Bucky dug through the suitcase. I scrubbed my makeup from my face and looked at myself in the mirror, noticing just how tired I looked. I stared at my reflection, watching as the woman in the mirror looking back at me mimicked my every movement. I reached up to smooth a strand of hair from my face and gasped when the woman in the mirror didn't move. Instead my reflection looked down at the counter and then back up at me. I could feel my heart racing and the panic rising inside.

_**This isn't possible!**_

I raised my hand, hoping to see the movement reflected back at me but instead, the woman in the mirror glared at me and I took a jerky step back from the sink. I opened my mouth to yell out for Bucky but she shook her head at me and for some reason, I stopped and closed my mouth. She looked down at the counter on her side of the mirror and I watched as she picked up something just out of my sight. I took a step closer to the sink again, straining to see what she now held in her hand. I felt my eyes widen when she finally raised it enough so I could see and my mouth dropped open in horror.

It was a gun...not just any gun, but my gun...the one Clint had given to me as a gift. I glanced down at my own counter top and saw nothing and quickly raised my eyes back to the mirror. My reflection was pointing the gun at me now, a grim look on her face. She didn't open her mouth to speak, she only stared, her hand steady as she held me at gunpoint.

"No" I whispered.

The Eden in the mirror smiled wickedly at me before raising the gun to her own head. I leaned forward suddenly, placing my hand on the mirror, signaling her to stop but unable to say a word. I watched as she stared at my hand, never pulling the gun away from her head but instead raising her own hand to the mirror to touch mine.

I stood facing my own reflection, watching as the woman on the other side of the glass looked at my hand in confusion. Still unable to speak, I pleaded with my eyes for her to put the gun down. For a moment, she looked just as confused as I felt.

She opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out, I watched as her lips formed the words but my brain couldn't comprehend what she was trying to tell me and I shook my head in frustration.

When she finished, I saw her mouth set in a firm line and she pulled her hand away from my own. My own hand slid down the mirror and I watched in shock as her finger began to squeeze the trigger.

BANG!

"Eden" Bucky called from outside the bathroom. I opened my eyes suddenly and I looked down to see the water running in the sink...I looked over at the bathroom door.

BANG! BANG! BANG!

"You okay in there" he said, knocking loudly on the door again.

I shook my head and stumbled back into the wall behind me, looking at my now normal reflection in the mirror. There was no gun...my reflection was now just that once again. I must have somehow fallen asleep standing up and dreamed the whole thing.

I cleared my throat, "I'm fine, be out in a sec" I called out, reaching down to shut off the water.

"Stress Eden" I whispered to reflection, "...it's just stress. All you need is a good night's sleep"

I flipped off the light switch and opened the door to see Bucky sitting on the bed with his phone in his hand. There he was...my rock, my Winter Soldier. I walked over to stand in front of him, leaning down to place a chaste kiss on his lips.

"You were in there a while" he said carefully, his hands reaching for my waist.

I let out a light chuckle, "I actually think I fell asleep" I said, leaving out the part about the disturbing dream.

I watched as Bucky's shoulders visibly relaxed upon hearing me laugh and the explanation.

"Wow, you really are exhausted" he said, pulling me down so I was straddling his lap. I nuzzled my face into his chest and nodded my head, feeling my body relax against his. One hand came to rest on my back, rubbing it gently.

"You had me a little worried earlier" he said softly, reaching his other hand up to brush some hair out of my face.

"Just tired is all" I said, a sudden yawn coming from me to further prove my point, "Go get cleaned up so we can go to bed. We have another long day ahead of us tomorrow" I finished, lifting my head from his chest to look him in the eye.

He gave me a nod and released me. I stood up and began to walk around the bed to the other side when I felt him latch onto my arm and jerk me back around. He pulled me to him, letting his hand slip up to my cheek before leaning in. His lips danced over mine softly, and I let out a low moan as I felt his tongue flick across my own. He pulled back so suddenly that I stumbled forward and nearly fell on the floor. He helped steady me before giving me a cheeky smile and without a word, turned to head to the bathroom.

I let out a breathy giggle and went to crawl into bed, my heart still beating wildly in my chest. As we lay in bed that night, Bucky behind me and his arm wrapped firmly around my waist, I began to think about what had happened earlier in the bathroom during my dream.

_**What was she trying to tell me?**_

For some reason, I knew it was important. I laid there, each minute ticking by until finally an hour had passed and then two.

When it finally hit me, I didn't react...I didn't move...I didn't even wake the man sleeping next to me. I simply grabbed Bucky's arm and pulled it more tightly around me before closing my eyes.

I knew what she had been trying to tell me...the words she had been trying to say, "He's almost here...he's coming for you"


	118. Chapter 118

**Eden POV**

I awoke on Saturday feeling surprisingly calm...surprisingly clear headed. Yesterday was a blur and despite knowing that I should feel some sense of anxiety about everything that had occurred the previous night, I realized I felt completely composed. Lying awake last night in bed, I had gone over and over in my head what my reflection in the mirror had been trying to tell me.

_"He's almost here. He's coming for you"_

Those words should scare me...they should send shivers down my spine and make my blood run cold. But I felt nothing and that in itself should have been some kind of warning. It was unnatural. It wasn't me. And though I realized it, I couldn't bring myself to utter a word out loud about it. Bucky could never know...he would never know about the dream...no one could.

I had woke up before my alarm went off which was unusual since I was not a morning person. I was remarkably alert for someone who had slept but only a few hours...another peculiarity. I glanced over at the clock on the wooden nightstand.

It was exactly 8:00am...a full 30 minutes before I needed to get up. The wedding didn't start until 1:00pm but we needed to be at the church at 10:00am to get dressed and take pictures. I felt Bucky stir behind me and I smiled to myself when I felt his arm tighten more around my waist. I rolled over to see that his eyes were closed and he seemed to be still asleep. It was very noticeable to me how much more easily Bucky slept these days. Early into our relationship, he would wake up instantly if I got out of bed and he was always the last one to fall asleep and the first one to wake up. It always appeared as if he was on high alert and maybe he had a right to feel that way since Kaine was still out there somewhere. Even still, Bucky slept much more peacefully now, that much I knew.

Instead of snuggling back up to him, I decided to get up and take a long hot shower. I carefully pulled myself from his grasp and made my way to the bathroom. I immediately flipped on the light, ignoring the mirror above the sink, and made my way to the tub to start the hot water. As the steam began to fill the small room, I undressed and pulled my hair from its messy bun.

I hissed in pain when the hot water touched my skin, but forced myself to stay under the scalding liquid. Within moments my body adjusted and I quickly began washing and conditioning my hair. It was while I was washing my body with my loofa that I noticed the small hint of pain behind my neck. I reached my hand up to run my fingers along the skin, flinching when I reached the rash that had formed there.

**::::STOP:::: **

My hand dropped to my side, completely involuntarily, and I stood frozen under the hot water. I tried to raise my hand again, struggling against an unseen force, panicking when my arm refused to move. For several seconds I willed myself to react until finally my left hand began to rise, shakily at first, but then more steadily as I reached for my neck once again.

**::::STOP::::**

The pain that suddenly struck me was unlike any I had ever felt in my entire life...searing into my brain and causing me to gasp for breath. Something was terribly wrong.

_**Bucky...I need to get Bucky**_

I opened my mouth to call out to my sleeping boyfriend, to yell out for some kind of help. The pain only intensified more and I grabbed the safety bar attached to the shower to keep from falling to my knees. My heart was racing and I gasped for breath, the feeling of suffocation only driving me to panic more.

_**You have to breathe Eden, just breathe!**_

I finally managed to suck in air and the feeling of my lungs filling with oxygen calmed me slightly. In an act of complete stubbornness, I raised my hand once again to reach for my neck, knowing that whatever this was it had something to do with that rash.

**::::Commencing shut down::::**

The pain in my head suddenly stopped and the darkness quickly consumed me.

**Bucky POV**

I sleepily reached for my phone when the alarm sounded, waking me from a deep sleep. I silenced the blasted thing and then reached back over to wake Eden. Her spot was empty, the sheets cold enough to alert me that she had been out of bed for more than just a few minutes. I sat up suddenly, glancing around the slightly darkened room. The sound of water coming from the bathroom stilled my heart rate and I laid back down with a sigh, knowing that Eden was taking a shower. I was actually surprised she was already up and out of bed. Eden was never a morning person but I figured she was excited about Jill's wedding.

I scrolled through my phone for several minutes as I waited for her to finish her shower. When 10 minutes passed and the shower still hadn't turned off, I pulled back the covers and got out of bed. I flipped on the lights in the room, momentarily blinded by the light, and made my way to the suitcase in the corner to search for boxers and an undershirt. Something didn't feel right, deep in the pit of my stomach; I had a terrible feeling something was wrong. I glanced over my shoulder and looked at the door leading to the bathroom, the uneasy feeling not waning.

I stood outside the bathroom door, hand raised to knock, when the water suddenly turned off. A second later the door swung open and a smiling Eden greeted me, a large fluffy towel wrapped around her small frame.

"Good morning Bucky" she said in a sing song voice, kissing me lightly on the cheek.

"Morning babe" I replied, entering the still steamy bathroom to take my own shower and trying not to feel like a complete idiot for my sudden uneasy feeling.

_**Get a grip Bucky Barnes, today's not the day to go all mental with your bad feelings.**_

I glanced back once before shutting the door, smiling when I saw Eden reaching into her suitcase as she began humming an unfamiliar tune to herself.

**Eden POV**

I watched as my best friend recited her vows, a smile on her face as she held her soon to be husband's hand. The day had gone off without a hitch and in another 2 or 3 minutes, Jill would be a happily married woman. I looked down at the little girl who stood in front of me, swinging her now empty flower basket back and forth. I glanced over at Brooke and shared a smile with her before placing my hands on Lilah's shoulders and giving a light squeeze. The little girl stopped fidgeting and looked up at me with a wide grin. She took a step back and maneuvered herself between the two of us before sliding her small hand into Brooke's. She then looked up and raised her empty hand to me, shaking it expectantly until I finally chuckled to myself and shifted my bouquet to the other hand. She stood still after that, content to watch her aunt and Dave finish reciting their vows. I was proud of the little girl for managing to stand still for so long. Lilah was a ball of energy but she had promised me and Brooke before the wedding that she was going to be a good girl and not fidget.

Satisfied that the little girl was going to stand still, I took the opportunity to glance out into the church and find Bucky. He was sitting between Steve and Clint in the farthest part of the church, on the same pew they had been seated at last night during the rehearsal. I knew they had chosen to sit there intentionally, waiting until after everyone else had been seated so to ensure that Steve and Clint wouldn't be noticed until after the wedding and not cause a stir. The three of them were watching the couple as they exchanged rings and I saw Bucky smile as Dave slid the ring onto Jill's finger. It was in that moment that he glanced over and caught me staring.

His eyes softened and his lips curled into a smile, making the blush rushing to my cheeks impossible to stop. Bucky looked unbelievably handsome in the suit Brooke had picked out for him and his hair was pulled back to expose a completely clean shaven face. I had stopped in my tracks this morning when he had walked out of the bathroom, his towel still wrapped around his waist, rubbing his smooth skin with his hand.

"Wow" I had softly gasped, dropping the shoes I had been holding back onto the bed to make my way across the room to him. He had a small smile on his face as he watched me raise my hand up and slide it over his cheek then down to his chin, letting my finger rest on the dimple. The heat from his shower was still radiating from his slightly damp skin and the fresh of smell soap lingered in the air. I remembered thinking then that if he cut his hair he would look exactly how he did all those years ago before going off to war and fighting beside Steve and the Howling Commandos.

"What do you think?" he had asked, turning his face side to side.

I had taken a step back, staring in silence for much longer than was normal as his blue eyes swept over my face. I recalled how I felt at that moment...all the love I had for this man in front of me, his own affection reflected right back. It amazed me still how Bucky could ever love someone as plain as me, but he did.

I had swallowed the lump in my throat before answering, "You look very handsome"

"I know pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride"

The sound of Pastor Ted's voice interrupted my thoughts and I glanced over in time to see Jill and Dave smile at each other before leaning in to share a kiss. I pulled my hand from Lilah's to clap loudly with everyone else in the room. The little girl began jumping up and down excitedly and since the ceremony was now over, I let her enjoy herself. The guests and the wedding party were still cheering as the music began and Jill and Dave made their way back down the aisle. I pushed Lilah forward when it was her turn to meet her brother at the steps to walk back down with him. The rest of us followed down behind the bride and groom with our assigned escort. I gave Cliff a tight lipped smile when he reached out to take my arm in his. As I made my way down the aisle towards the door, I gave a side glance to Bucky and saw him with a smile on his face despite deep down knowing he hated seeing me standing next to another man. I gave him a quick wink as I passed and watched as his smile widened and his eyes shone bright blue.

I pulled my arm from Cliff's as soon as it was polite to do so and thanked him before making a hasty escape. The wedding party gathered into a small room just off the sanctuary. I immediately found Brooke and the two of us made our way to Jill. We found her next to her new husband and quickly threw our arms around her in a group hug.

My best friend of nearly 20 years was now a married woman. I stood back and watched as everyone in the wedding party came up to congratulate the happy couple. I couldn't help but be a little envious of them. This was everything I hoped to have with Bucky someday.

A solid 45 minutes passed before I finally got to see him again. After the wedding, the guests took a short drive to the reception hall right down the street while the wedding party and family members took pictures. As soon as we were done, the wedding party piled into two limos and made our way to join the rest of the guests to celebrate Jill and Dave's big day.

It took me and Brooke a good 10 minutes to track down the boys, finally spotting them at a table in the very back of the reception hall; still doing their best to remain out of sight as much as possible. The wedding party was currently mingling with the other guests so Brooke and I managed to get away before we had to meet back up at the front to sit with the bride and groom.

The three of them were talking among themselves and didn't notice as we approached them. Brooke skipped head of me and threw her hands over Steve's eyes.

"Guess who" she giggled out.

We all chuckled when Steve grabbed one of her arms and spun her around to land in his lap causing Brooke to yelp out in surprise.

"Don't you know it isn't safe to sneak up on Captain America?" he said grinning.

"I think I'm always safe with Captain America" she said, tapping him lightly on the nose before leaning in for a quick kiss on the lips.

I patted Clint on the back as I passed him and went to take a seat in the open chair next to Bucky. The five of us were talking about the how well the wedding went when Carrie made her way to our table.

She seemed almost nervous as she approached, "Hey ladies, Jill is ready for all of us to join her at the main table"

Her eyes swept over the table and then she smiled and turned to make her way to the front of the room.

I shared a confused look with Brooke before turning to Bucky to give him a quick kiss.

"Duty calls boys, we'll come find you guys later" Brooke said as she reached for my arm and dragged me out of my chair.

:::2 Hours Later::::

I jumped when I felt a heavy hand placed on the exposed skin of my shoulder. I quickly relaxed when I felt the coldness of metal, knowing it was Bucky who had managed to sneak up on me. I felt his fingers slide down my arm, leaving a trail of goosebumps on my flesh. I turned just as his hand reached mine, interlocking my fingers with his and giving him a wide smile.

"Has anyone told you today just how sexy you look in that dress?" he said, taking a step back to admire what I wore.

"Oh yeah, tons of guys actually..." I replied, sweeping my hand towards the crowd of people and laughing when I saw the sudden scowl appear on his face.

"Just haven't heard it from anyone as sexy as you though" I finished, grabbing his tie and pulling him back towards me.

The scowl disappeared but the smile did not reappear on his face. The reception had been in full swing for just over two hours and I knew Bucky was getting antsy. He did just fine in large crowds but only for a short amount of time. I knew that this was pushing the boundaries of his comfort level. Being surrounded by this many people, the majority of which he didn't know, was putting him on edge. I couldn't blame him. The events of the day had kept my mind off everything that had happened last night but now I was beginning to get that feeling again. I reached my hand up to touch the back of my neck but quickly froze, letting my hand fall obediently (and unknowingly) back at my side. I shook off the queasy feeling that suddenly appeared in the pit of my stomach and focused my attention back onto Bucky.

I looked around for Clint and Steve, knowing that having them nearby helped Bucky's anxiety. I had been swept away from him many times this evening, not only for pictures but to mingle with guests too. The two men were able to keep him preoccupied while I fulfilled my bridesmaid duties.

I couldn't help but smile when I finally spotted Steve across the room slow dancing with Brooke. There were quite a few people watching them closely, both men and women. I guess it's not every day that you attend a wedding and see Captain America dancing with a stunning red head. I could tell by the look on Steve's face that he wasn't comfortable with the attention but I was really surprised when I saw the same look mirrored on Brooke's face. Strong, confident Brooke didn't usually mind the attention she received from men but I knew her relationship with Steve was unlike any she had previously experienced. As I watched, Steve leaned down and whispered something in her ear, to which she smiled and nodded her head. They stopped dancing and I saw Steve lead Brooke to a door off to the side of the room.

Once they had disappeared from sight, I looked around for the only other one missing from my trio of boys. Clint was another one who didn't appreciate being the center of attention so I immediately started scanning the back walls, figuring I would find him nestled away in a dark corner watching the crowd.

"Where's Clint" I finally asked Bucky, continuing to let my eyes sweep over the room in search of my missing friend.

I heard Bucky let out a chuckle and I looked at him questioningly. He placed both his hands on my shoulders and turned me around towards the center of the room. He removed one hand and pointed to a spot where a large group of people were dancing together. My eyes followed his finger and I let out a surprised laugh when I finally spotted him. I was shocked to see Cling dancing and even more so when I saw who he was dancing with.

Carrie was smiling brightly as her and Clint shuffled back and forth on the dance floor. I could see Clint's mouth moving as they danced around and Carrie was nodding her head up and down in response to whatever he was saying.

"Now that is not something I expected to ever see" I said, keeping my eyes on the dancing couple.

"Even Hawkeye needs to have some fun every once in a while Eden" Bucky said, pulling me in for a side hug.

I laid my head on his arm and laughed, 'I wasn't talking about Clint. I was referring to Carrie"

The woman was positively glowing. I tried to think of a time since knowing the woman, that I had seen her so happy. Growing up, Carrie had always been quiet, content to be by herself. Seeing her dancing with Clint, and apparently enjoying herself, warmed my heart. I knew it had been tough on the woman to see her little sister getting married before her. Jill's mother was no help. She loved her daughter, but according to Jill, she could quite pushy when it came to Carrie's love life. Jill had told me her mother had resorted to trying to set up blind dates for her oldest daughter. The girl was only 27, she still had plenty of time to find Mr. Right.

I looked up to see Bucky looking at me curiously so I took a second to explain how Carrie had been acting since Jill and Dave decided to get married.

"This weekend is the first time that she has seemed genuinely happy" I finished, stealing another glance at the couple.

I felt Bucky shrug, "Maybe she just needed to find the right dance partner" he said.

"Hmm...maybe your right" I said with a smile.

We stood watching the couple for a few moments before Bucky spoke up again, "You thirsty?" he asked.

I swallowed, realizing that my throat actually was pretty dry, "Yes"

He gave me a kiss on the side of my head and pulled away, "I'll be right back"

I watched Bucky as he went off in search of something for the two of us to drink. I took the opportunity to pull a chair from a nearby table and sit down, letting out a sigh of relief as the pain from wearing my high heels slowly started to lessen. I slipped the shoes off of my feet and set them down beside the chair before stretching my feet out in front of me and wiggling my toes. I looked out on the dance floor and saw that quite a few other ladies had the same idea...I was quick to notice that the ones that were barefoot looked much happier than the ones wearing high heeled shoes.

A sudden tingle in my neck caused me to tear my eyes away from the dancing couples in the room. The room went hazy and the noise suddenly started to lower in volume until finally there was no sound, just a complete and utter silence. I raised my hand up to my neck slowly, my heart beat remaining unnaturally calm despite my lack of senses. Time stopped the moment I touched the rash on my neck and everything fell into darkness.

**::::Mission Status Activated::::**

**Hope you guys enjoyed. My apologies for it being such a long time since I have updated. I hope you read and review. I always like to hear what people think. The more feedback the better. Thanks!  
**

**-Ecorley**


	119. Chapter 119

**I'm really trying to get back into writing this story guys. Really need your feedback. Please read and review. It's not easy after being on hiatus for so long. I hope you enjoy.**

**-Ecorley**

**Unknown POV**

I was trying my hardest to not look up at the video screen mounted in the right hand corner of my computer station. I wiped beads of sweat from my forehead with the back of my hand before continuing to type the string of commands into my keyboard. Whether the sweat was caused by being confined in the small space of the van or because my boss was glaring down at me from the monitor, I'll never know.

"What's taking so long Franklin?"

His tone was harsh, his voice dripping with impatience. Thousands of miles away and the man still scared the shit out of me.

"Sorry sir, nearly done" I replied, not even bothering to look at the screen again, knowing that I would only see the disdain on his face...the face of the most ruthless man I had ever had the misfortune to work for.

**Work for? Ha! You are nothing more than a prisoner.**

I took a moment to look over my shoulder to see the bulky man sitting in the driver's seat of the van I occupied sharpening the knife he always kept strapped to his leg...my prison guard. The sound of the metal sliding down the whetstone was like nails on a chalkboard. I kept waiting for the moment when he would plunge that knife into my heart, but so far, the moment hadn't come. I was still of use to them. As soon as that use was gone, I knew I would be disposable.

I turned away, focusing on the screen in front of me, continuing to do the job I was ordered to do. This test, as my boss put it, was pivotal to his plan and it was made very clear to me that I better make sure everything went smoothly.

I typed in the last of the code and hit enter. The 10 seconds it took for the program to initiate nearly caused me to have a heart attack. The blinking words on the screen meant that I would live another day.

I pulled my headset on, adjusted the microphone and looked at another video monitor to the left of my computer. It was split into four separate video feeds and I could see the point of view from each team member.

I cleared my throat, "Sir, the program is ready to commence. Delta team is in place and ready to proceed to the target's location"

"Good. Activate the program and order Delta team to engage" he commanded.

I could see him glaring down at his own video monitor as he waited to watch the mission begin. I let out a long sigh, before reaching down and pressing a button to activate the communication signal between myself and the team.

"Delta team, you are to proceed to the following coordinates and await instructions", I said, struggling to keep my voice from shaking.

I didn't know who the target but I already felt sorry for the guy. Delta team was the toughest sons of bitches I had ever seen. I knew they had been chosen because of their ruthlessness.

I watched as the team moved forward, through the wooded area and approached the building. When they seemed to be almost in position, I muted the audio and turned back to the monitor in the right corner.

"Sir, the team is nearly in place. Shall I proceed?" I asked.

I heard him laugh to himself and then glare down at me, a wicked smile on his face, "Activate the program"

My fingers visible shook as I hit the Enter button. I knew whoever the target was, whoever Kaine had chosen to use as his personal guinea pig, was not going to survive this test. Delta team had been given explicit instructions to eliminate their target by any means necessary. The guy didn't have a chance.

My eyes swept to the video screen and I watched as the last team member took position. The wooded area behind the building was dark but I could make out an outline of a door. One of the men quickly set up another camera, directed at the door, so that another angle could be captured. An additional monitor suddenly brightened as the video feed was linked...I was now able to see the entire side of the building, including the area in front of the door.

**What the hell are we doing here in this little town? And at a reception hall nonetheless?**

Several minutes past and through the microphone I could hear the Delta team leader taking slow, controlled breaths as he waited for his target to appear. They knew who it was, as they had been briefed thoroughly by none other than Kaine himself before leaving for the mission.

I looked down at my computer screen, seeing that the program was working. The target was following the instructions I had typed out. Any second now, that door would open and a massacre would take place. I tried to swallow the lump in my throat, knowing that this would be something I would have to live with for the rest of my life. I tried to push the guilt down; knowing that it was either me or him, one of us would have to die. Maybe I wanted to be noble...to be a hero...but I also wanted to live. If I didn't do what Kaine wanted, it was going to be me that was the target.

The door of the building suddenly opened and my heart started to pound in my chest when I saw who walked out of the door.

**Shit! What the hell is this girl doing? **

The girl was a knockout and by the looks of it, she was a member of the wedding party that currently occupied the reception hall. Her blue dress was flowing in the cold wind and I was surprised to see her with no shoes or a coat of any kind. It was freezing outside but she seemed completely oblivious to it.

I looked up at the monitor, "Sir, we have a civilian in the line of fire. Do we abort or hold?"

Kaine wasn't listening to what I was saying. Instead I could hear him talking to someone in the room with him.

"I guess we will see if our informant was correct. Let's see what our new, little pet can do" he said to the man who was currently looking over his shoulder.

He looked back in the monitor at me, "Order Delta team to engage"

My heart dropped, "Excuse me sir, please repeat that"

Kaine's eyes narrowed, "Tell Delta team to engage the target"

When I didn't acknowledge his request he moved closer to the monitor and continued, "That's an order Franklin"

"...but sir, it's just a girl...a woman...she's..." I stuttered out.

I could see Kaine look past me, over my shoulder and I suddenly felt the headphone set ripped from my head. The bulky man had left the driver's seat and now stood behind me.

"Get up" he demanded roughly.

I stood there in shock, looking back and forth between him and the monitors. The girl was still standing there, not moving, and it suddenly sunk in that she was the target. She was Kaine's guinea pig.

**What the hell have you done man? She's just a woman. How the fuck did she get involved in this?**

"Move" he said before grabbing me by my arm and physically yanking me out of my seat. I was tossed down onto the floor and he took my spot, slipping the headphones on and adjusting the microphone.

He hit the unmute button, "Delta team, engage target. I repeat, engage target"

I glanced at the monitor to see the team move out from the cover of the trees and approach the young, blonde woman. I closed my eyes, not wanting to see the poor girl lose her life...not wanting to witness something so evil, so unfair.

I only opened my eyes when I started to hear the shouts from the men, the grunts of pain...sounds not from a female but from men. My mouth dropped open as I watched the mission play out on the small screen. Delta team never had a chance.

**That's not possible.**

The next few moments that passed will forever be engrained in my mind. Her speed...her strength...her skill, there was no way any of it was real. I had never seen anything like it, like her. But there it was, on the screen...the entire Delta team was down. The four men lay dead at her feet and she stood over them, her dress still flowing in the wind. She was not out of breath and she didn't move...she simply stood there, waiting on her next command. I will never forget the blank look on her beautiful face or the way the curly tendrils of hair were swept up by the wind. The light from the security lamp overhead cast a glowing shadow behind her back. There was something almost angelic about her as she stood there and I felt a great sense of relief. She had survived.

I heard Kaine laughing on the monitor above me and I looked up at the man. He was nodding his head and looked quite pleased with himself despite just losing his entire team...apparently I wasn't the only who was expendable. I looked back at the monitor where the girl stood and the truth suddenly hit me.

She was going to be his new weapon.

"Deactivate the weapon and return to base" Kaine instructed, reaching down to press a button on his monitor. His face disappeared as the screen went blank and I once again looked over at the monitor where the girl still stood, patiently waiting for me to type in the commands that would return her back to normal.

"You heard the boss" the burly man instructed. He pulled the headphones off and threw them down on the counter before stepping over me and taking the driver's seat again.

I pulled myself off the floor to sit in my chair and reached for the keyboard. My fingers slowly typed out the commands that would deactivate the program housed in the microchip imbedded in that poor girl's neck.

I knew my commands would lead her back to where she was before she had been activated. She wouldn't remember a thing. It would be as nothing had every happened. The poor girl had no clue exactly how much danger she was in or how much destruction she could cause.

**You have to find a way to help her. **

I finally hit Enter and watched as the girl slowly turned and reached for the handle of the door. The blank look on her face was still there and I knew it wouldn't disappear until she reached her destination...until she was right back where she was supposed to be before I tapped into her mind.

She paused and looked over her shoulder again, her eyes sweeping over the four dead men lying on the cold ground. She finally looked up and stared directly into the camera still set up in the woods not far from her. It was as if she was looking directly at me, as if she knew I was there watching her. The blank stare remained but in my heart I knew, she was pleading for my help.

Maybe I could try and be a hero after all...


	120. Chapter 120

**Sorry for the long delay. I hope you guys enjoy. Read and review please. I also love to hear your ideas so private messages are always welcome. **

**-Ecorley**

**Bucky POV**

I gritted my teeth in frustration, gripping the two glasses I held in my hand tightly as I navigated between groups of wedding guests in my attempt to get back to Eden. The large crowd of people was finally starting to get to me….it was almost suffocating being surrounded by this many bodies. Having Eden by my side was the only reason I had made it this long. Every single time I began to feel like it was too much, she would sense my anxiety and simply slip her hand into mine and give a light squeeze. Her presence was comforting to say the least. I finally managed to maneuver past a particularly large group of guests who were taking pictures and spotted my final destination, a few chairs tucked away at the back of the reception hall where I had left her.

Every worst case scenario ran through my head when I saw that Eden was no longer sitting in the chair where I had last seen her. Anyone else would have assumed she stepped away to use the restroom or to talk to an old friend…but I wasn't anyone. I immediately felt a surge of panic and I could hear the gears in my metal arm whir as I clinched my fist tightly. I felt the Winter Soldier part of me taking over and I immediately went into mission mode. I glanced down to see her high heels discarded on the floor but she was nowhere in sight. I set the two glasses down in the empty seat and scanned the room, searching for her. I spotted Clint and Carrie still dancing near the center of the room. Jill and her new husband were surrounded by a group of people, talking and laughing loudly not far from them.

Movement to my left caught my attention and I saw Steve and Brooke re-entering the room from a door off to the side of the reception hall. I tried to remain calm as I pushed my way through the crowd, ignoring the dirty looks from wedding guests, and over to the smiling couple.

Speaking louder than necessary, I asked, "Have you seen Eden?"

They both stopped smiling and looked at each other before Steve spoke up, "Last time I saw Eden, she was with you in the back" he said, pointing towards the empty chairs at the very back of the reception hall.

"She's gone" I growled out, turning to scan the entire room once again. I looked over every face in the crowd, not just looking for Eden but also for anyone who looked out of place. I heard Brooke and Steve begin asking questions but my mind was only on one thing at the moment, finding her.

An image of Milton Kaine popped into my head, causing my body to tense when I felt a warm hand on my shoulder. Knowing it was just Steve, I shrugged it off as I continued to search the room for my missing girlfriend. My only mission at that moment was locating Eden.

"Bucky" Steve said firmly, once again placing his hand on my shoulder.

I turned towards him and watched as he flinched when he saw the intensity in my eye, the frustration at not knowing where Eden had disappeared to. I glanced at Brooke and noticed the confused look on her face.

Before Steve could say anything else, Brooke spoke up, "Bucky, I'm sure Eden just went to bathroom or ran off to talk to someone" she said reassuringly, the voice of reason.

Her words didn't make me feel better, but after a firm nod from Steve, I let out a deep breath in an attempt to calm myself down. They were probably right but the last few days Eden had been acting strangely and my first instinct was that something was wrong.

Brooke reached out and took my arm in hers before giving me a smile, "Come on Buck, I bet I can find her" she said, glancing back at Steve before leading me off towards the back of the reception hall.

I felt like a complete idiot the moment that Eden came into view, sitting gracefully in the chair she had previously occupied, sipping on the punch that I had left there in my hasty search. I felt Brooke squeeze my arm and I looked down at her, scowling when I saw her cheeky grin. I was relieved but I didn't need the little red head rubbing it in that I was too over protective.

"Worry wart" she chuckled, pulling her arm from mine and pushing me towards Eden gently. I gave both Brooke and a smirking Steve a dirty look before making my way to where she stood.

She set her glass down and smiled when she saw me before rising from her chair, her feet still bare. Her smile waned and she cocked her head in confusion when she looked into my face, seeing the annoyance there. Half of me wanted to give her a piece of my mind for making me worry. The other half wanted to scoop her up and the get the hell out there…not stopping until we were back in D.C in our own apartment…back home.

She stepped close enough to where I could smell the sweet floral scent of her hair and leaned up to whisper in my ear, "What's wrong Bucky?..." she asked, placing her hands on my chest gently, "…your heart is racing"

She pulled back and looked at me questioningly but kept her hands planted firmly on my chest, her thumbs rubbing back and forth in a comforting display. I placed my hands on her wrists and flinched when I felt how cold they were, before sliding them up her bare arms until they rested firmly on her shoulders. Her cheeks were red and every inch of skin I had touched was ice cold. The thin material of the dress obviously didn't do much to keep the wearer warm but the reception hall was set at a very comfortable temperature, there was no reason Eden's skin should be that cold.

"Where did you go?" I said sternly, shrugging my jacket off my shoulders and wrapping it around hers, "I went to get us drinks and when I came back you were gone"

Eden pulled the jacket tighter around her but shook her head in confusion, "Bucky what are you talking about? I've been here this whole time. I haven't moved from this spot" she said, pointing behind her to the chair she had previously occupied.

During my time with Hydra, I had been trained extensively on human behavior. One very important lesson I was taught was to recognize when someone was lying to me. Many times as the Winter Soldier, I had to get information out of people in whatever way possible. Before I completed my mission, I always made sure that the information I received was the truth. Looking into Eden's eyes, I could tell that she wasn't lying to me, she believed what she was saying was true.

**She only believes it to be the truth Bucky.**

**What the hell is that supposed to mean you cryptic bastard?**

I took a deep breath and shook my head at her.

"Eden I was just here a few minutes ago, you weren't here. You don't remember getting up and walking somewhere?" I said calmly, aware that Steve and Brooke had joined us and were looking just as worried as I felt.

"Stop playing Bucky" she said laughing, but quickly stopped when she saw her other two friends and me not joining in. She looked back and forth between the three of us and took a few steps back, her face growing more and more confused. My jacket began to slip off her shoulders and she reached out quickly to pull it more tightly around her body.

I glanced over at Brooke when I heard her let out a gasp.

"What in the hell Eden?" she said, stepping forward to snatch Eden by the wrist.

I had been so caught up in Eden's confusion, so concerned about her disappearing, that I hadn't noticed her right hand. Her knuckles were red, the skin raw and lightly smeared with dried blood...from the looks of it, the blood was not her own. The redness marred her perfect white skin and it brought the night of the liquor store robbery to my mind. I swallowed hard, frozen in place as I watched Brooke turn Eden's hand over to examine her wounds. Images of that night began running through my head…the gun pointed at her head, the sound of the shot, her covered in blood, the metallic smell invading my senses. Looking at her hands, it appeared she had been fighting someone.

Brooke's voice finally brought me out of my thoughts.

"Your hands are so cold, did you go outside?" she prodded her friend before turning to Steve and asking him to grab a bottle of water and some napkins from a nearby table.

Steve quickly disappeared from sight and I stepped forward to grab Eden's other hand to find it covered with the same cuts. All the frustration and anger that I had been battling the entire evening starting bubbling to the surface. I glanced up at Eden's face and that anger only intensified upon seeing the utter disbelief on her face.

"I didn't…" she stuttered, shaking her head slowly, "….I was here the whole time" she said, seeming unsure of the truth in her words. "I was right here" she said firmly, pointing to the floor, "…right here"

Steve returned with the napkins and a small bottle of water and Brooke quickly took it from his hands. She poured a small amount of water onto the white napkin and began to dab them at Eden's knuckles, ignoring the small wince of pain that came from her friend. Eden yanked her hand away from Brooke's and stared up at us in bewilderment. She took a few steps back, one hand reaching out to pull my jacket around her tighter. When I tried to take a step towards her, her other hand flew up to stop me.

"Don't!" she said harshly, "Don't touch me"

"Eden…." Brooke said calmly, also taking a step forward to stand next to me. I felt Steve on my left move up as well. I looked over at him and saw the same concern I felt mirrored on his face.

Eden looked down and began to mutter to herself quietly, "This isn't right. I was here…not there. That wasn't real. They weren't real!"

That last part made my blood run cold.

"**They"  
**

I stepped forward again and grabbed her shoulders before she could move away from me. She didn't stop muttering to herself and refused to look up at me. Frustrated, I gave her a gentle shake and when she didn't respond, I shook her even harder.

"What do you mean Eden? Who? Where were you? Who did this to you?" I demanded harshly.

Brooke grabbed me by the arm and tried to pull me away, "Bucky, stop" she said. I glared at her, causing the red head to take a step back and throw her hands up in frustration. Steve looked between the two of us and after seeing the look on my face, he grabbed Brooke's arm and pulled her back a few steps to give us space. I heard her call me an asshole under her breath as I turned my attention back to Eden.

She had finally stopped muttering and looked up at me, her eyes glossy with unshed tears. She stared into my eyes with a blank look on her face, as if she didn't recognize me and I felt a deep sense of hurt was over me. Moments passed and I kept my eyes trained on her, my heart racing with the terror I felt.

**She doesn't know you. You don't exist. You're nothing without her. **

She blinked several times and her body suddenly relaxed before she finally whispered, "What's wrong with me Bucky?"

I let out the breath I was holding and opened my mouth to respond, to give her an answer or at least some kind of comfort, but nothing would come out. I was drawing a complete blank. I had no fucking clue what was happening.

I reached my hand out to touch her cheek, "Eden…I…"

I felt her body go rigid the moment I laid my hand on her face. She closed her eyes, lowered her head, and stood frozen in place. I pulled my hand away from her face and waited anxiously to see what her next move would be. I looked over at Steve and Brooke, seeing the utter confusion plastered on both their faces. Brooke mouthed the words, "What the hell?" and then looked back and forth between me and Steve. He and I shared a look…we both knew something was terribly wrong with Eden but neither of us had a clue as to what it was that was happening.

I looked back over at Eden to see her standing there, head still lowered and her body completely rigid. Anger….Confusion….Worry….every single emotion flowed through me in those few seconds of seeing her that way and waiting for her to snap out of it.

Enough was enough.

I glanced over at Steve one last time and he must have seen the look on my face. Before he could even call out my name to stop me, I reached out and grabbed Eden by the shoulders again. I gave her a firm shake and said her name gruffly. Her head popped up, her eyes opened, and the blank look disappeared from her face. She had that bright look back in her eyes and her demeanor had completely changed once again. It was if I had woken her from a dream.

She looked quickly over at Brooke and Steve before letting her eyes rest on me. She let out a small chuckle, "What are you guys staring at?" she said in a completely ordinary voice. The normality of it is what made a lump appear in my throat and I swallowed hard before speaking up.

"Babe, what's the last thing you remember?" I asked very calmly, trying to control the fear that was flowing in every part of me. I didn't want to freak her out and cause whatever it was that just happened to occur again.

She cocked her head at me and laughed, reaching out to grab my tie and tug on it playfully. That made this whole situation even worse for me. Something was wrong with her. Someone had done something to my girl, my Eden.

"I remember you were going to get me a drink mister" she said jokingly.

I stood there in shock; sick to my stomach and angry at whoever or whatever was causing this to happen to Eden. She had been through so much since her and I had started this relationship and I couldn't help but feel guilty. This was my fault. I didn't know how or why, but it was because of me, that much I was sure.

Before I could speak, she suddenly winced and let out a gasp of pain. I saw her sway and I instinctually reached out, catching her before she could slump to the floor. I held her close to my body, looking around to make sure no one had noticed. As concerned as I was for her, I also knew Eden wouldn't want to draw any attention away from her best friend's wedding...and I certainly didn't want people asking questions. She let out a low moan and rested her head on my shoulder, her hands reaching out to grab my metal arm. My jacket had slipped from her shoulders and now lay on the floor at her feet.

Brooke started to panic and was looking around frantically. Before she could cause a scene or call for help, Steve caught her by the arm and whispered something in her ear before stepping away and grabbing a chair. As soon as it was within reach I eased Eden down into it and took a knee in front of her.

She slumped over in the chair and hung her head between her legs, holding her hand up at me as she got her bearings.

"Eden…baby…are you okay?" I asked softly, placing my hand on her back and rubbing softly. She sat there in the chair for several moments, taking slow even paced breaths with her head still down.

Steve knelt down as well and grabbed her wrist to check her pulse, seeming satisfied with it, he moved on to her head and checked for a fever. After several moments he looked up at me and shook his head before standing up and walking over to a frantic Brooke. I could hear him whispering to her softly trying to keep her calm while I knelt patiently in front of Eden waiting for her to recover.

She finally raised her head, one hand rubbing at her temple while the other reached back to touch her neck. A look of pain had worked itself onto her face and when she did finally look up at me, a slow trail of blood slid from her nose. Eden's hand left her temple and she quickly wiped her nose. She grimaced when she pulled away and saw the blood coating her fingertips. Steve scrambled to grab more napkins while Brooke bent down to kneel beside her friend.

"Eden, tilt your head back. We don't want to get blood on this beautiful dress now do we?" she said shakily. She gave Eden a worried smile and helped her tilt her head back. Whatever Steve had told her had apparently worked and Brooke was much calmer.

"Bucky, my head hurts" Eden said weakly, reaching out for my hand.

I was still kneeling by her side and took her hand in mine, "We're going to get you cleaned up and then we're going to the hospital" I replied.

She lowered her head to look me in the eye, vigorously shaking it back and forth and wincing at the pain it caused, "No, no hospital please. Just take me back to the hotel"

**Stubborn woman!**

I gritted my teeth and watched another drop of blood slide down her face, "Eden, you're going to the hospital now, end of discussion"

"No, I'm not" she said firmly, reaching her hand up again to wipe the nose from her blood before tilting her head back one again.

Steve reappeared with napkins with Clint hot on his trail, both looking worried. Brooke took the napkins and pressed them to Eden's nose carefully and shared a look with the two men.

Eden's voice was muffled as she continued, "I'm fine. I just want to go to the hotel and lay down for a while" she said.

Clint spoke up before I had a chance, "You are not fine Eden"

Eden shifted uncomfortably in her chair looking defeated, her eyes moving between the four of us. Her eyes finally rested on me and she let out a deep sigh, knowing that one way or another she wasn't getting out of it.

"Bucky..." she started, her voice pleading.

"Woman, I will take you there kicking and screaming" I said gruffly.

The look on her face made me feel like shit for forcing the issue but I was done arguing. Something was very wrong with her. I had been trying to tell myself for the last few days that I was just imagining things...that it was just the stress of the last few weeks finally hitting her. I knew Eden...I knew this wasn't fucking stress.

"I don't want a bunch of strangers poking and prodding at me" she replied, her lip quivering slightly. Her words were like a bullet to the chest and this pain was much worse than any physical injury I had ever felt. It was almost enough for me to give in...almost, but not quite.

Before I could once again tell her no, Steve spoke up, "What if it wasn't a stranger?" he asked.

Without waiting for her response, he shared a look with Clint, who in turn immediately nodded his head and pulled his phone from his pocket.

"I'm pretty sure he's still at the tower in New York. I'll have him meet us in D.C." Clint said, pushing a few buttons on his phone and stepping away.

Brooke looked as confused as I felt and Steve patted me on the shoulder before looking down at Eden, "I know a guy" he said, nodding his head confidently.

Little did they know, the hero of the day was currently in a van being driven away to what would surely be a death sentence. Once it was discovered what he did, he would be completely disposable and therefore his life would be forfeit. The few commands he typed into his computer had caused a glitch in the program. It was still completely active and useable, but surely the error he caused with the system would alert someone that there was a problem with the woman. He had done what he could...satisfied, Franklin shut down the program once again, leaned back in his chair to cross his arms over his chest. His time was almost up, it was up to someone else to finish what he had started.


End file.
